Kyuubis Gou
by UrufuKiba22
Summary: He woke up in the middle of the night, the Ichiraku was closed, and he was alone. This was the very least of his problems because the villagers see something he dosen't. NaruHina most likely
1. Chapter 1

Ok, first off I'd like to apologize to any and all Naruto fans who find this as sacraligious and flame to no end about it. It's just that, well I've had this idea floating around in my head for as long as I can remember after learning about Naruto and becomeing a Narutard (if I am even worthy of the name that is). So, just drop a few reviews and I'll gage wheather I continue this or not, thank you.

**_Disclamer: _**I don't own Naruto

"Speech"

_'Thought'_

**_Chapter 1: Confusion in Konoha_**

Naruto sat before the Hokage, his mind to full of information and unanswered questions at the moment to even think. He looked to his left at the dog and his master, looking back at him with a bit of scepticism and confusion. Behind him stood the bug user, his face blank but other signals showing his confusion. And to his right stood the shy girl, her light violet pupil less eyes filled with concern and hope as they looked from Naruto to the Hokage.

The Hokage sat back in her seat holding her head as her mind burned with the information she had just received and her mouth just burned for the taste of Sake as the streets outside filed with villagers and ninja alike all raging and scared, asking for an answer from their beloved Hokage. This arguably had to be one of the most confusing and hardest days of he whole career. To think this all started with a simple dream...

* * *

Naruto began to stir underneath the covers of his bed and before he knew it his eyes had opened to the world around him. However this world wasn't the one he was oh so familiar with, this world was dark with a single light beside his head. _'Ugh...what time is it?'_ He thought to himself expecting no one to answer his own thoughts...except maybe that damn fox. He turned his head to look at the clock by his bed, it read 5:34 AM. _'Oh sonnova...'_ He muttered in his mind curling up attempting to return to the land of dreams but it was no use. 

Not that it would have aided him anyway. For the last few weeks he had been having very odd dreams most of them dealing with the demon fox residing in his stomach. Why he had just woken up from a particularly odd dream where Kyuubi had...well he didn't quite remember but it was odd to say the least.

He groaned and rolled out of bed, landing on his feet and deciding to take a small stroll to clear his mind and hopefully get back to sleep. He exited through his bed room window and jumped down with ninjagrace to the city streets, taking to a brisk walking pace to hopefully get this cleansing of his soul through with before the villagers awoke in the early morn.

He sighed as he thought back to what had happened recently. He had come back to Konoha after a two and a half year long leave with the Ero-Sennin, Jiraiya only to be ordered on a mission to save the Kazekage, Gaara. Needless to say he had succeeded and returned to Konoha only to begin getting these weird bouts of pain in his stomach along with his warped dreams.

He shook his head and a thought struck his head that it was a tad bit warm out that night but he quickly dismissed it, Konoha could have some weird weather now and again couldn't it. He looked around and noted something else odd, the buildings seemed to have grown since yesterday but he decided to chalk it up to him being so tired, it was 5:30 in the fricking morning, he was damn entitled to some hallucinations.

He felt as if the gods hated him now because, even at 5:30 in the morning, he heard the door to a shop open and people began to walk out. He groaned to himself as he saw them out of the corner of his eye stare at him but for some reason he didn't feel hate from this stare. Well not as much, but this stare held surprise, and even more so great and terrible fear. Suddenly the villagers took off in a brisk run leaving Naruto even more confused. He shook his head and decided to think about more pleasant things hopefully ridding him of this damned insomnia and allowing him a moments peace in the process.

His mind turned to who he had seen again on his return to Konoha. He had seen Konohamaru and his corps once again but more so he had seen Sakura again in what had seemed like AGES. It was a reunion that only could be between a brother and sister. Then Kakashi came up and they had to have an almost full team 7 reunion. Hell they had even double teamed on Kakashi and beat him on the bells test thanks to Narutos perverted knowledge.

He found more of his friends hadn't changed much in the time he had been gone, in fact they say he had changed the second most. He smiled and shook his head at his latest encounter. Team 8 had been a blast to see again. Shino was his same cold and collected self with almost silence but Kiba and Akamaru! Akamaru apparently had the world biggest growth spurt because he had changed from the dog that was forever perched upon Kibas head to the dog who now carried Kiba on his back like he was a feather.

He had to smile in spite of himself at when he had seen Hinata, she plain stuttered to no end with that red blush of hers then fainted in front of him. He was still confused as to why but it certainly made an entertaining scene. His neck muscles seemed to twitch a bit when he thought of the deep red blush on her but he once again chalked it up to being up so early. He sighed comparing his friends to when he first saw them to how they looked and acted now but that train of thought ended early when he made it to his apartment, completely missing the screams of the early morning villagers while he was lost in thought.

Naruto yawned and jumped in through his window again only to find the time had become 6:30. _'Wow, a whole hour...I must have lost track of time. Might as well go train seeing as how I'm not getting back to sleep any time soon.'_ He thought before he realized he had to get use the bathroom first. He yawned causing his jaw to crack a bit. He rolled his neck and entered to bathroom to use the facilities. That's when he noticed, the sink was a little to tall for him.

_'Seriously, who the hell is screwing with my mind. Kakashi or someone must be putting on some sort of genjutsu just to piss me off this morning.'_ He sighed and raised his hands to make a seal to release the jutsu but no matter how many times he tried, the sink still stayed to tall for him to reach. _'Oh damnit.'_ He thought as he jumped and put his hands on the sink. _'What the hell, I jumped but my feet are still on the ground...what is going...'_ He thought but stopped short as he looked in the mirror.

Now he was correct, he hadn't left the ground when he jumped nor had the sink suddenly grown shorter. He looked into the mirror with wide blue eyes and the only thing that stared back at him was the face of a fox, it's golden fur shining even with minuscule light of the waning light bulb and it's three golden tails swishing in the shadows behind him.

Naruto moved his head right and so did the fox, he moved his hand to wave in front of his face and the fox did the same thing, waving a paw much like Naruto had. Naruto looked at his hands only to see padded foxes paws on the ends of his golden furred wrists. Naruto did the only thing he could think of. He took in a deep breath, and screamed until the world around him spun and he fell into unconsciousness.

**_End Chapter 1_**

Well, thats it. It's incredibly short considering what I normaly write but this is kind of, you know, to test the waters. If you like review, if you don't flame, at least I'll get and accurate measurment on how this is and wheather I should continue or not. Later.


	2. Of Golden Kitsunes and Angry Mobs

Well uh...thanks for the review. I know I didn't show much of my potential in my first chapter and I was hopeing that if I added this chapter I might get to show a bit more of what I can do. Thank you very much to my one reviewer. Hope you enjoy.

"Speech"

_'Thought'_

**_"Kyuubi"_**

**_Chapter 2: Of Golden Kitsunes and Angry Mobs_**

Naruto opened his eyes in a snap and recognized his surroundings in an instant. "YOU DAMN FOX!" Naruto yelled to the darkness of his mind as he stormed along the corridor to Kyuubis cage. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO ME?" Naruto ranted as he closed in on the cage only to show one thing, the gates were open, and it looked like nothing was inside.

Naruto on instinct fell back into his fight or flight reflexes. His muscles tensed, his eyes darted all around, his fur stood on end, and his heart began to speed. "Kyuubi...get out here and face me like the demon you are." Naruto growled to the darkness only to get nothing but the silence of the hall as a reply.

_**"Kid..."**_ Came a sudden voice from all around his being. Naruto jumped to attention and spun looking for any signs of life but all that existed in this plane was himself and the darkness. "Kyuubi?" Naruto called his voice full of confusion, "Where the hell are you?" Naruto sighed as he heard nothing for a long while, intent on leaving this place until, from the darkness of Kyuubis cage came a wisp of red chakra and a weak growl.

**_"I hate you, you know that."_** Was the weak snarl from inside the opened cage as from the vast darkness crept a small and almost harmless looking five tailed chibi kitsune. Naruto took a moment to stare at the mini-beast before erupting into a fit of laughter so intense that it hurt his sides. "K-KYUUBI!" Naruto laughed, "YOU'RE A FRICKING MIDGET!" Kyuubi growled at Naruto but in his present state he couldn't do a single thing to stop the boy.

After Naruto had calmed his laughing he said with a interrogating look, "Time to start explaining a few things, starting with this." Naruto gestured to his foxish body with his three tails. Kyuubi sighed and turned his head away with a disgusted look. _**"I hate you and that damned Fourth Hokage. You and that bastard."**_ Kyuubi growled in anger before he turned back to Naruto, his blood red eyes the only thing threatening about him. _**"I won't bull shit you, I tried to break the seal."**_

Narutos cerulean fox like eyes shot open and then narrowed as a growl issued forth from his throat. "YOU WHAT!" Naruto shouted with such rage that it caused Kyuubi to flinch a bit. **_"Remember your little stomach pains, your odd dreams. I was working on my way out, but you!"_** Kyuubi shouted as all his five tails pointed directly at Naruto, **_"You and that damn seal! The Fourth must have known I would try something like this."_** Kyuubi grumbled as he finished his statement. "What are you rambling on about, or have the thousands of years of your life finally caught up with you?" Naruto said mockingly.

Kyuubi was really close to attacking the kid, just on the razors edge, but he restrained himself and continued. **_"The seal used what I had planned and backfired on me. You can see the result of my shortsightedness."_** Kyuubi sighed and hung his head in what looked like shame. "What do you mean...backfired?" Naruto asked curiosity and a bit of amusement tinting his tone.

_**"I mean that when I chose my moment to release myself, the seal took my work and threw it in my face. When I was locked in here I was torn into the three essential parts, mind, body, and soul. I still have my own mind and soul because that is impossible to transfer over to a human even with the seal and even harder to just dispose of. But my body..."**_ Kyuubi paused for a second looking at Naruto in all his golden glory, _**"My body apparently has been transfered to you, along with all of it's chakra and powers. I can now safely say, congratulations you lucky fricking bastard."**_

Naruto was dumbstruck for a moment until he said, "Even though my brain is a bit fried at what you just told me, one how the hell are you still here, two why haven't you tried to escape or take over, and three if you're the nine tailed fox and I have your body why do I only have three and why do you only have five?"

Kyuubi sighed and said in an eerily sedated tone, **_"One this is my mind and soul projected to you due to the seal, enough said. Two if I WERE to escape I would only be a mind and soul with no body, hence I would be technically dead and it would be utterly impossible for me to attempt a take over of your body without my own power. Finally three, what makes any being? It is a strict balance between body, soul, and mind. You only have the power of a three tailed fox ergo that is what you are given. Why I'm only a five tail, well let's just say it would break your mind with complexity. On another somewhat related note once you were given my body the seal that old pervert and the other silver haired pervert placed on you was broken."_**

Narutos head spun with this new information before he questioned with worry, "I have your body but what about my human side?" Kyuubi chuckled a bit at Narutos worry and said, **_"Your human, or should I say blended, side is intact and it will be easily accessible when you can successfully transform. However, only a fox of five or more tails can transform into a true half human like physique, not just a false image or henge as you humans call it."_**

"So...I'm stuck as a fox?" Naruto shouted causing Kyuubi to wince. _**"I should ask you why the sheer volume of you voice doesn't pop your own ear drums..."**_ Kyuubi muttered to himself until he answered Naruto with, **_"Yes your are stuck as a fox until you can successfully prove yourself as a five tail. Normally that would take hundreds of years of training the body and mind but with my body having already acceded to a nine tail, all you need is your mind to gain strength."_** Kyuubi smirked as he added, _**"In other words you are completely screwed."**_

Naruto growled at Kyuubi and said, "If I had the time I'd beat the hell out of you but as it is I'm going to need to see Obaa-chan as soon as possible." Naruto concentrated and found himself slowly drifting from the world of the seal to the real world. _**"Kid, keep in mind this body is overall more powerful then your original one and when you get the time I might be inclined to teach you how it works!"**_ With those parting words from the demonic fox Naruto awoke in his home, on the floor of his less then clean bathroom.

_'Ok first thing to do, use the toilet then it's off to see Obaa-chan!'_ Naruto quickly did his business with minimal troubles and took off for the Hokage tower. However just as he had stuck his head outside of his front door, he looked down upon the street and saw what seemed to be an endless mob at the base of his apartment building, all screaming and hollering for the death of the demon fox.

Naruto quickly and quietly crept back into his apartment, swiftly locking the doors with his tails and making a break for his bedroom window. _'Thank the gods I live on the second floor!'_ He thought to himself just as he reached his bedroom only to be intercepted by two ninja who had snuck into his home through his open window.

'CRAP, CRAP, CRAP! KYUUBI! WHAT THE HELL DO I DO?' Naruto shouted in his mind as he was slowly cornered. _**'What the hell do you think kid! Fight!'**_ Kyuubi shouted from his subconscious spurring the fox boy to do the one thing that came naturally in this situation, stand his ground then charge like mad. What surprised him the most was, the second he took a step forewords both ninjas backed up, fear glowing in their eyes. He smirked to himself as he charged causing the ninjas to panic and sent them on their way as they clumsily stumbled out his window.

_'This will be the first and ONLY time I will thank you for your reputation to proceed you, you damn fox.'_ Naruto said to Kyuubi in his mind as he dashed out the window and into the world. "THERE HE IS!" Erupted a scream from the mob as they watched the golden fox leap from the second story window. "GET HIM!" Came another unanimous shout as roughly three quarters of the occupants of Konoha chased after the golden fox.

_'GOTTA HIDE, GOTTA HIDE, GOTTA HIDE!'_ Naruto yelled in his mind as he valiantly kept a good lead in front of the raging mob. **_'Why kid, you could easily decimate them even before you had my body!'_** Kyuubi shouted from the back of his mind but with his new higher pitched voice it didn't sound nearly as threatening. '_I'm not going to hurt them! They may deserve it but I can't! I need to hide!'_ Naruto screamed back just as he saw his possible salvation in the valley of the next hill.

* * *

"5:00 in the morning...5:00 in the fricking morning! Who the hell gives missions at 5:00 in the morning!" Shouted the enraged ninja as his enormous pet dog walked along beside him. Kiba was the ninjas name and he walked ahead of his group with his arms crossed. "Kiba-kun." Came a timid voice from the female of the team, her pale violet eyes fixed to the ground a few paces ahead of her steps. "It w-was a last m-minute mission to the Hokage-sama. We h-had to take it." She stuttered lightly hoping to get her team mate calmed down. Well at least as calm as he usually is. 

"Ever hear the expression 'let sleeping dogs lie'." He groaned as he looked at his other team mate. "Shino what time do you have?" He asked as the silent boy replied with a curt, "7:00" "Great, we wasted two hours on that dumb mission, I'm outta he...what the hell is that?" Kiba was cut short as, in the blink of an eye, a golden flash ran right past them then out of sight as a massive mob chased after the golden streak.

All three blinked confused but Kiba was the only one to say something, "What the hell? C'mon lets go see what's up!" Kiba hopped on Akamaru and began to lead the way followed quickly by theinsect user Shino but the female of the group made no indication of moving. Noticing this Kiba asked, "Hinata what's the matter? We gotta hurry if we want to see what they were after." Hinata merely looked down and blinked a few times before completely registering what she was seeing.

Around her ankles was a shaking ball of golden fur, it's bright blue eyes watching the mob intently as they left chasing nothing. Kiba then noticed the ball of fuzz with a bit of confusion, hadn't they just seen this thing run by them a moment ago? "Hinata, shake that thing off quick." Kiba said as he dismounted Akamaru and the pair readied to attack. Suddenly the ball of fuzz cried out with short barks and yips, the feeling behind them beingpure desperation.

Hinata blinked confused and the bug wielder Shino waited, his bugs at the ready just incase the thing dared to attack. Kiba and Akamaru sat wide eyed as the creature spoke it's tale and when it finished with a few short yips it slowly disengaged itself from Hinatas legs and looked up at her, hope in it's azure eyes.

Kiba sighed and looked at Akamaru who looked back to his master and with a few short barks Kiba nodded. "Gather the fox, we have to get to the Hokage." Kiba and Akamaru began walking followed by Shino. Hinata blinked then looked down to the fox who, in his quick sprint from the murderous mob, had used up a great deal of energy and was having a hard time walking. She smiled slightly and picked the golden fox up, it's size and weight not to much of a problem for her ninja training.

"I'm n-not sure w-what's going on but l-lets go kitsune-kun" She said quietly as she followed her team mates in the direction of the Hokage tower, avoiding any and all mobs along the way.

* * *

"Hey, we're here to see the Hokage!" Kiba said to the intern at the desk of ninja relations to the Hokage. "Do you have an appointment?" Asked the intern her voice clearly uninterested in whatever was happening with these three ninja and two canines for them to so urgently need to see the Hokage. "Well no but..." Kiba began but the intern cut in saying, "Sorry, no appointment no seeing the Hokage." 

Kiba twitched a few times in anger, Shino silently glared at the intern, and Hinata looked at the kitsune in her arms with worry because she felt the ball of fur begin to shiver. Kiba was about to begin shouting but suddenly the kitsune in Hinatas arms decided enough was enough and he broke free of Hinatas grasp, making a mad dash for the door. The two ANBU guards assigned to protect the Hokage went on high alert and when they saw who, or what it was that was on it's way to see the Hokage, they went on an even higher level of awareness preparing for anything.

The ANBU began to draw their blades and the golden fox stopped in it's path. It growled loudly and started a charge but stopped as the doors to the Hokage office were suddenly thrown open and out stepped the Hokage, her face full of fatiguefrom manysleepless nights. However there was a wide smile on her face and she stretched her hands far above her head. "Finally! All that damn paper work done and...uh..."

Tsunade blinked a few times to register the sight before her until she threw her hands down to her sides and closed her eyes. "Shit!" Tsunade yelled in frustration as she saw the golden three tailed fox sitting before her, its ears drawn back as it ocean blue eyes were trained on the ANBU outlinesindented in the walls. Tsunade looked from the golden fox at her feet to the three ninja and one giant dog rushing to the aid of the small canine.

"...I REALLY need a drink..." Tsunade said as she walked into her office, sitting down in her chair and awaiting any and all explanations as to what the hell was going on.

**_End Chapter_**

There, done for now. Review if you like or flame if you don't either way I hope you enjoyed. Bye for now.


	3. Truth and Explanations

Well I'm back, sorry for the missed day but I kindagot hung up with my Beta Reader. I'd like to thank all the great reviews and I'd especially like to thank miscleafnin for the great constructive critisism. I realise my grammer and word flow need work but thats why I post here, to get comments like that.I got in touch with my old Beta Reader and they gave this chapter a once over. If I get the time and luck I might have the next chapter out in a few hours but if not, it'll be tommorrow. Well enjoy this chapter of Kyuubis Gou (Note: Gou is translated into Buddhist Karma)

"Speech"

_'Thought'_

**_"Kyuubi"_**

_**(standard disclaimer**_)

**_Chapter 3: Truth and Explanations_**

Tsunade sat with her head in her hands as the three ninjas and two canines walked in. It had been days since she had a full nights rest and this was the last thing she needed, 'I need a damn drink. BADLY.' "Hokage-sama." Came three voices from the group before her and four of the visitors bowed in respect. The only one not bowing was the golden fox that sat with such a sense of self that it vaguely reminded her of someone. "Yeah, yeah Hokage this and that what's with the fox?"

"W-we found kitsune-kun r-running from a m-mob." The normally shy girl answered. Tsunade raised her eyebrow and was about to comment until Kiba spoke up drowning out all other voices, "Naruto asked us to come." Everyone in the room save for Akamaru and Kiba turned and stared blankly at Kiba a clear indication they though he had gone insane. "B-but Kiba-kun. W-we haven't s-seen Naruto-k-kun all day." Hinata said with confusion thick in her stuttering voice.

Kiba sighed and pointed right at the golden fox, "Yes you have Hinata. He's sitting right there." All of a sudden all the eyes in the room turned to the fox, who looked very sheepish. "I didn't believe it at first but then it asked Akamaru and I to bring it here to plead it's case. It said you would understand." Kiba finished as Akamaru barked in agreement.

Tsunade looked at the fox stunned, "N-Naruto?" The fox turned to her and nodded a little uneasily. This was the first time he had come close to revealing what he had carried all these years to people his own age.

Hinata sat next to Naruto, her face beet red as she thought of the way she carried the fox from where they had found it to the Hokages office now. 'Naruto-kun...' She thought, 'What happened to you?'

"Ok...can...can you just give me a moment...alone with 'Naruto'." Tsunade said and everyone began to move but suddenly Naruto began to bark and yip and Kiba nodded, staying back along with Akamaru. When Shino and Hinata had left Akamaru closed the doors and Kiba relayed the message to Tsunade. "He said that he can't talk or transform yet, he needs me to speak for him." Kiba announced as Tsunade nodded before turning to Naruto.

"Naruto, you know that if this is you, you are going to have to tell them about your...tenant." Tsunade said with a deathly serious tone as her eyes closed in sympathy for the young fox boy. Naruto hung his golden head and looked at Kiba and Akamaru from the corner of his eye.

He yipped a few things that Kiba translated into, "He wants to ask if it can be Akamaru and myself that know what is going on first. To gage a reaction. Hokage-sama I don't know what is going on but I get this feeling like this is very big."

Tsunade sighed and nodded to Naruto. Helooked at Kiba and Akamaru briefly before yipping a few things. "He's asking if you'll tell us... What is going on, Hokage-sama." Kibasaid as Naruto huddled himself further into his chair as if in fear of what was to come next. Ignoring Kibas question Tsunade looked to Naruto and said, "No I can't Naruto...you have to tell him yourself or not at all."

Naruto raised his tears soaked eyes from his mass of golden fur and looked from Tsunades compassionate face to Kibas confused gaze and realized that there was no easy way out of this one. Naruto slowly let out a short series of yips that translated to, "Kiba, do you know what happened 15 years ago when the Kyuubi attacked Konoha?"

Kiba nodded and said, "They say the FourthHokage defeated the demon but sacrificed his life to do it, why?" Naruto looked at Akamaru and back to Kiba saying, "Well it was only the half truth. The truth is...the Fourth didn't have enough power to kill the demon so he...he sealed it."

Naruto paused his story until he was brought out of his daze by Kiba with the words, "And, what did he seal it into?" Naruto sighed and turned his head away back into his thick fur coart, his voice muffled as he yipped, "Me."

'Gods let this death be quick, dammit with Kyuubis body I might be able to live even if he beats me to near death.' Naruto thought as he huddled closer into a ball hearing footsteps come closer to him.

"Naruto..." He could hear Kibas voice, oh gods is he going to taunt and curse him as he kills him...

"Why the hell are you trying to shove your head up you own ass?" Naruto blinked a few times in his furry ball until he slowly unraveled himself and looked up into Kibas confused face. "Y...you don't hate me?" Naruto asked in barks and yips.

"The only reason I have to hate you is that you beat me in the first chunnin exams with a fart. As far as I care you and the demon fox are two separate things. You just got stuck with the short end of the stick having it sealed in you." Kiba said as Akamaru voiced his agreement with his barks.

Naruto was so relived he began to cry causing him to let out loud and almost painful sounding yelps. This caused Hinata and Shino to come rushing back into the room. "What happened?" Shino question his bugs and himself on high alert.

"Oh nothing, Naruto just told us-UMPH!" Kibastopped assomething big and fluffy was stuffed into his mouth. He looked at the culprit and found Naruto, his eyes wet and his fox head shaking a definite no.

"It's nothing, you two just go wait out in the hall until we call you back in." Tsunade said with a slight smile. Shino left easily but Hinata was a bit more weary at leaving the four alone. She eventually was ushered out of the room and the doors were closed once again.

"Blegh..." Kiba said as he yanked Narutos tail out of his mouth, "Naruto you ever hear of a bath, it won't kill you."

* * *

Naruto ignored Kibas griping and began his tale whild Kiba took up translating. He went from his odd dreams, to his midnight walk, to his meeting with Kyuubi, right down to when he ran into Kiba, Hinata, and Shino. By the end of the story Tsunade, Kiba, even Akamaru were all wide eyed and a bit confused. 

"So...is Kyuubi dead?" Kiba asked in confusion. "Technically but as long as he's inside me he can be considered living." Naruto responded which Kiba relayed to the Hokage.

"Can Kyuubi ever...escape?" Tsunade askedsomewhat afriad. "Only if I let him and even then I have to have molded him a body of Chakra which I can take back any second." Naruto yipped sending the message through Kiba.

"What about you? Will you ever be...semi-human again or is this permanent? New powers, anything cool-c'mon throw us a bone here." Kiba said tapping his foot on the ground impatiently.

Naruto twitched a bit and said with a series of long and slow yips, "I already said, when I get my fifth tail I will be free to move between my human and "blended" side any time I want. As far as powers go Kyuubi said this is a much stronger body then my last one but it might take some time to get used to. If he wants to live he kind of has to give me lessons on it so I'll be back to my normal self in no time." Kiba said this message as carefully as Naruto did but the second Tsunade heard it she flipped.

"NO! I can't let you take lessons from a DEMON! What if he tries to KILL YOU?" Naruto stood up and yipped even louder then Tsunades yells, "Look, he can't take me over! He's only a mind and soul with no power behind him! He can't take over even if he tries and if he does I can break the seal and poof, he's dead forever!" Kiba calmed Tsunade down and explained what Naruto had just said causing Tsunade to feel a little bit more safe but it still left her with a heavy heart.

Tsunade sighed and said, "Ok, bring the other two back in here and send Naruto out." Naruto hopped from his chair and exited looking at Akamaru on the way out and bowing slightly causing the big dog to smile a bit.

* * *

As Naruto exited Shino entered followed by Hinata. Shino just walked into the office but Hinata paused and looked down at Naruto who at the same time looked up. Their eyes met and Hinata suddenly felt heat rise into her cheeks and her heart begin to speed. 

Naruto watched her pale eyes dart anywhere but him and her cheeks burn with a deep red blush and he suddenly found the floor very interesting. He walked quickly to a chair against the wall of the hall. 'What was that about. Ugh, I guess I shouldn't have had that expired ramen last night.' He thought as he took a seat and waited, keeping a sharp eye on the ANBU guards.

* * *

"Ok, this is what it boils down to.." Tsunade addressed the three ninja and one ninja dog in her presence, "As far as I can tell that fox is indeed Naruto for one reason or another." Tsunade glared to Kiba, silently telling him to keep his big mouth shut. Kiba obeyed and Tsunade continued, "However Naruto won't be able to live like a normal human until we find some way to change him back so it leaves me at this..." 

At this point Tsunade looked around the room and said with a sigh, "One of you three is taking the fox home."

"I-I'll do it." Came a stuttering voice from one of the three. All eyes turned on the blushing Hinata and she elaborated, "I-I don't mind a-and no one w-would think to f-find Naruto-k-kun at the H-Hyuga c-compound."

Tsunade couldn't help but smile to herself. She knew the young heiress had what could easily be the world's biggest crush on what could easily be the world's thickest-skulled person. She was a sucker for romantic stories, but when it came down to business there wasn't any room for it.

"I'm sorry Hinata but we can't. For one your father would have a fit if he found out what or rather who was his daughters new pet. Two you can't understand what Naruto is saying...er yipping. So I'm left with one option." Tsunade sighed and prepared for the fire storm that was destined to be the response. "The only one here qualified to take care of Naruto...is Kiba."

**_End Chapter_**

Well how was that? My Beta Reader do good? If so drop a few reviews and I'll tell 'em. Later.


	4. Sleep with dogs rise up with fleas

I have a small confession to make. The last chapter where I said my Beta Read edited. Well that was truth, but after I submited it in document form I tinkered with it succesfully messing alot of things up. I'm very sorry to my Beta Reader who still agreed to help me but this time not by editing my story, but by teaching me some useful grammer tips. Please forgive me...well enjoy the story.

"Speech"

_'Thought'_

**_"Kyuubi"_**

_**(Standard Disclaimer)**_

**_Chapter 4: Sleep with dogs rise up with fleas_**

"...W-WHAT? WHY ME?" came a shout from Hokage tower so loud that the very faces of the past Hokages trembled on their stone mountain. "**BECAUSE I SAID SO DAMN IT!**" sounded a bellow completely dwarfing the previous scream.

Kiba stood in front of the Hokage, his blood boiling and his eyes glaring death to the respected leader. "Hokage-sama. You honestly can't expect me to take that idiot home with me! My mom and sister would have an even BIGGER fit then Hinatas father! The whole pack would try to tear him apart!" Kiba yelled with rage in his tone.

Tsunade glared with such an intensity it caused Kibas glare to falter slightly and Tsunade found her opening. "You can understand Naruto and so can the rest of your family. I doubt your sister and your mother COMBINED could do something the scale of Hiashi. Your pack of nin-dogs will just have to deal with it, besides Akamaru isn't whining now is he?" Tsunade said with a confident smirk.

Kiba looked back to his companion to find that he indeed had no problem with the situation, in fact he seemed to be smiling. "But...but...just give him to Hinata! She even volunteered!" Kiba yelled with a twitch in his eye. Hinata blushed deeply remembering what she had said. "Hell give the damn fox to Shino! JUST NOT ME!" Kiba finished taking deep breaths to get oxygen back into his lungs.

Tsunade was about to defend her position but suddenly the doors swung open and a golden fox strutted in growling and yipping up a storm. "SEE! Even he's agreeing! He'd gladly go with Hinata rather then me!" Kiba said translating the yipping into human language. Hinata turned an even darker red and had to begin mentally calming herself down lest she faint like she did when she had seen Naruto again after his two and a half year leave.

Tsunade twitched angrily a few times and was on the edge of using her demonic strength until a large and angry buzzing noise drowned everything out except it's own tremendous vibrations. Everyone quieted and turned toward the source, Shino. Shino stood, his bugs out in a swarm and making as much angry noise as possible. In a flash they had receded back into Shino and all was quiet once more.

"Stop arguing like little children and get to a resolution," Shino said with such anger in his normally silenced voice that all involved in the argument slightly hung their heads, some more then others. "Hokage-sama, it's very well known that you're a gambling person so let's say that the responsibilities of Naruto fall on a simple game of Jan Ken Po," Shino offered and suddenly Naruto produced the best grin a kitsune can.

With a few short yips and the rules defined the game was on. "Ready Hokage-sama cause you're about to lose badly," Kiba said as he readied his hand. "I've been at this more then you boy, let's go," Tsunade said as she readied her hand.

"Jan...Ken..PO!" was the chorus produced by the two gamblers. One betting to keep one truly annoying house guest away from his home and the other looking for only the best for the annoying house guest. As they returned to their senses Kiba realized he had confidently thrown down his fist while Tsunade, The Legendary Sucker, had successfully thrown down her flat palm.

"I...I...I lost...She...she won..." Kiba muttered in disbelief as he stared at his fist. Tsunade smirked with a superior air to her and she sat back down in her chair. "So it's decided, Naruto lives with Kiba until he either, A. Resumes his a human like form or B. Talks in normal human language," Tsunade smirked as she watched three ninja walk out of her office leaving Naruto and Kiba.

"I...I...Lost..." Kiba whispered to himself. Naruto simply growled and followed the group out, yipping some things that would have earned him a good solid punch had Kiba translated them. "She...She won..." Kiba said shaking slightly and staring at his hand.

Tsunade rolled her eyes and said, "Kiba get over it. You have a fox in your house now, wrap your mind around that rather then your loss." Kiba turned and began his way out, his mind still stuck on the fact that he had lost. Suddenly the four that had left came rushing back in and hastily slammed the doors closed.

"Hokage-sama we have a problem," Shino said as bugs flowed out of him to hold the massive doors closed. Tsunade blinked and stood, walking from her chair to the balcony. She swiftly opened the latch on the glass doors and opened them wide, being greeted by the loud yells of the towns folk.

"KILL THE FOX! KILL THE FOX! KILL THE FOX!" was the unanimous earth shaking chant as the mob swarmed the base of Hokage Tower. Tsunade stared momentarily at the group then turned back into her office, striding up to her chair and plopping down with her head in her hands. "Oh damn it," She muttered as the group before her sat waiting for her commands.

By now Kiba has snapped out of his stupor and heard the chants and calls for Narutos demise. "Uh...you aren't actually going to give into them are you?" Kiba asked resembling a Naruto level question. Tsunade glanced at Kiba with a raised eyebrow before turning her attention to the whole group. "Ok this is what is going to have to happen..."

* * *

"KILL THE FOX! KILL THE FOX! THE FOX IS DEAD!" chanted the furious mob as they began to claw their way into Hokage tower, that was until the Hokage herself stepped out on the balcony. "Look it's the Hokage!" rang a shout from the crowd and in an instant the people stopped their charging of the Hokage tower in favor of "pleading their case" to the Hokage. 

"We can't let him live!" was one excuse. "He'll trick us and kill us all! You have to kill him Hokage-sama!" was one that nearly made Tsunade snap. With a brief had gesture the ANBU rose from their observational posts and took to crowd control, ordering everyone to be silent so the Hokage could say her piece.

Once silence reigned supreme Tsunade began with mixed emotions. "As you well know when I took office I swore on my life that I would protect Konoha with my life if necessary and that I would take the life of anything that threatened the people here."

At this came a rousing cheer until it was silenced by the ANBU. Once it was quiet Tsunade continued. "Earlier this morning three ninjas, a ninja dog, and a golden fox entered my office pleading protection for the kitsune."

This caused many of the crowd to boo in disgust but they were silenced and Tsunade continued. "I allowed the fox to tell me it's story and I find..." Tsunade paused watching as the crowd hung on the edge of their seats in anticipation, most likely for the announcement of the death of the golden kitsune.

"I find the fox has done nothing that warrants it death and it is hear by granted protection by the office of Hokage," Tsunade said ignoring the boos and hisses of the crowd along with the occasional 'how could you do this'.

"I hear by decree that if any one is found hitting, threatening, or in any way harassing or harming said fox they will be dealt with by ANBU members. This is my word and it stands as final," Tsunade then turned and headed into her office as the screaming and yelling behind her grew to a fevered pitch with their disappointment of the Hokage.

Tsunade sat in her chair reaching under her table and letting her fingertips graze over the bottle of 'emergency' sake she kept at all timeswith the thought that the second the group left it would be drained without so much as a blink.

* * *

Everyone was tense as they sat in the Hokages office,all of them on guard just in case the mob attempted to break the ANBU line holding them away from Hokage Tower. Sure they would stop a few of them but if everyone attacked in force, they couldn't be accountable for what might happen. 

Luckily the mob was slowly dispersed with the help of the ANBU and a few choice Jounin. When all was said and done, the group of five sat outside of Hokage tower all waiting to take their different paths home after such a horrific morning. As they said their parting words the sun had just barely began its journey across the sky.

Kiba sighed and said, "I'm going home and crashing for the night...er day. Hokage-sama said we had a few days off just for this morning right?" "Yes, I must get home and tend to my insect collection, good day," Shino said before walking off into the city. "I-I have t-to go too...f-father is g-going to b-be furious," Hinata said quietly as she shuffled her feet a bit.

"Yeah, I'm just going to LOVE explaining to mom and sis why we have a golden fox for a new pack member...especially since it's Naruto. I swear I'm going to be killed," Kiba said as he turned with a wave and began walking with Akamaru by his side. "later Hinata."

That just left Naruto looking up at Hinata with his ocean blue emotional eyes. Hinata looked down at Naruto and as she did a faint blush grew on her cheeks but she was able to hold it at bay long enough to bow and say, "I-I'll s-see you l-later Naruto-k-kun." She then looked at Naruto with her pearl like eyes and a light smile on her lips.

Naruto looked into the girls pale eyes and her cutely blushing face and suddenly felt as if the fur on his face caught fire. He quickly shook it off and resolved to get a good nights sleep. He smiled the best a fox can and looked at Hinata with a looked clearly expressing his gratitude. He swiftly turned and followed Kiba and Akamaru to his new "Home".

Hinata smiled and walked home with a slight skip in her step, she wasn't sure but she was a little more then certain that behind the look of thankfulness in his eyes, there rested something more.

Kiba looked to his side to see Naruto walking beside him, his fox body giving a light bounce every second step he took. He rolled his eyes and muttered to himself, "You better be worth the damn trouble, Hinata would kill me if something were to happen to you."

* * *

"MOM! SIS! I'M HOME! Along with a trailing rat..." Kiba muttered the last part as he entered his home followed by Akamaru and Naruto with a slight scowl on his fox lips. "Kiba! You missed breakfast where were..." at this point Kibas mom had entered the scene and upon seeing the golden fox with her son and his dog she was greatly confused. "What is that?" 

Kiba brushed his hand through his hair and said, "Uh...this is Naruto mom." Kibas mom stood in shock for a few minutes until her dog companion Kuromaru walked in with a yawn. Upon seeing the golden fox and his partners reaction to it he said, "what's with the gawking Tsume? It's just a fox, we in the pack see them all day."

"Th-this fox is Naruto..." Tsume said, the hair on the back of her neck standing on end. Kuromaru suddenly went on guard with adrenaline pumping in his veins and growled menacingly at Naruto. "Leave this home if you wish to live runt," Kuromaru growled but Naruto having faced much worse just rolled his eyes. In a series of yips and barks he said, "Oh how I wish I could but there are a few things stopping me."

At this Kiba began his explanation at what had happened, how he had found out about Narutos demon and, as much as it pained him, how they were expected to keep Naruto in their home. No matter how much she hated it, no matter how much it irked him, both Tsume and Kiba had to accept Naruto in their home.

After a brief showing around the grounds Kiba and Akamaru left to get some rest, Naruto was free for the remainder of the day. Naruto took this time to try and catch up on his own rest but no matter how hard he tried, the smell of dog and the overwhelming feeling of being watched all the time made him lose his fatigue.

* * *

"Gods...what is there to do at this time of day," Naruto questioned no one in particular as he wandered the vast yards of the Inuzuka home. "You could start by leaving and never coming back," came two voices from the darkness of the bushes. Naruto turned just in time to see two large whirlwinds of claws and fangs heading straight for him. 

Narutos instincts kicked in and he swiftly jumped to the side narrowly avoiding the whirlwinds. The whirlwinds proceeded to die down and stop entirely revealing two ferocious looking dogs, both of them having a deep almost bluish colored fur.

Naruto blinked confused and said, "Uh...who the hell are you?" The two blue dogs stood tall and proud and said, "We are the Aoiromaru twins and we will drive you off these lands you demon fox!" Both twins readied themselves and when they were readythey called out, "GATSUGA!" They began their attack with a sprint then they leapt up into the air, spinning into two devastating whirlwinds.

Naruto this time just barely avoided the attacks, they were so close that his fur closest to them was singed. The whirlwinds that were the Aoiromaru twins ceased and they took a moment to find their bearings. They reassembled the land scape after their vicious spin and quickly came to realize, the fox had gone.

"Where is he?" Asked one twin as he looked around and took in the air, hoping to catch onto the foxes scent. "This way!" Said the other, catching Narutos scent and rushing towards the felling fox.

Naruto hid in the deep brush surrounding the Inuzuka home in hopes of escaping those insane blue dogs. _'What did I ever do to them!'_ he thought loudly. **_"Kid, now's the time for a brief lesson on kitsunes,"_** came Kyuubis almost welcomed voice.

_'Hurry up you damn fox!'_ Naruto thought as Kyuubi sighed and began his explanation. _**"Kitsunes are revered the world over for their image making abilities. A genjutsu kid,"**_ Kyuubi spoke with what one could interpreted as a smirk. _'Genjutsu, I don't have hands to make seals!'_ Naruto thought loudly.

Before Kyuubi could respond Naruto felt a very foreboding presence and he leapt clear from the hedges just in time to miss the Aoiromaru twins Gatsuga attack. "Can't you just leave me alone!" Naruto asked in desperation as he tried to stall time for Kyuubi to explain this genjutsu.

"We have no mercy for demon foxes..." said the twins in harmony as they began another attack. Naruto sighed and stood his ground expecting everything except what happened. From out of nowhere came another, even bigger whirlwind met the two whirlwinds head on and stopped them in their tracks.

Naruto watched as the twin whirlwinds faltered and spun out of control from the power of the single larger one. They landed some ways away, both twins having their brains scrambled from spinning to long and losing control.

As the single giant whirlwind came to a stop it revealed a female dog, her fur the same brilliant white with brown splotches as Akamarus fur. Her brown patches were over her left eye, her front legs, and the back of her tail. The only thing out of place on her was a single spot in the center of her head that was what seemed to be green in shade.

She sighed then smiled at Naruto in a friendly gesture. "Sorry about those two..." she said with a sheepish glance to the side, "they've always been trouble." Naruto sighed and plopped down on his stomach while saying, "Thank you, you don't know what you have just done for me."

The female dog laughed in a way that only a dog could and approached Naruto, "What save your life?" Naruto nodded, "Yeah, thanks a lot." "It's no problem, my name is Midori," said the female as she walked over and greeted Naruto like every other animal, sniffing.

"WOAH!" Naruto said as he jumped up and backed away slowly scooting on his tails to cover his rear. "Oh sorry, didn't know you were so sensitive," Midori said with a slightly suggestive tone. Naruto stared blankly for a few moments before saying, "Anyway...my name is Naruto. Thank you for saving me."

"It's really no problem Naruto-kun," Midori said as she sauntered up to Naruto and rubbed against him as she passed him only to circle around and sit eerily close to him. "So what are you here for?" Midori questioned innocently. Naruto blinked a few times but managed to get out, "Uh...I just moved in...Hokages orders."

"I guess we'll be having plenty of encounters right Naruto-kun?" Midori asked as she rubbed her cheek against Narutos. "Uh...yeah, sure...I have to go now!" with that Naruto sped off faster then he ever thought possible leaving behind a very confused Midori.

**_End Chapter_**

Well how was that? Uh...yeah I know it's not good. Oh well I tried, the next chapter is another slow one but after that it begins to pick up. Well if you want I have a small taste of the next chapter...

_Suddenly the man went limp, dropping Naruto and falling backwards in a heap. Naruto landed on the body of the man to cushion his own fall. Shaking the cobwebs from his brain and taking in deep gasps of air he looked to see his savior only to see the mans single visible black eye engrossed in a book with a big red 'no' sign on the back._

_"Naruto, you should learn to be more careful," came the mans smooth voice as his crinkled up eye the only indication he was smiling under that mask of his. Naruto grinned up at the one and only Hatake Kakashi._

And thats it for previews...later all.


	5. Mind Games

I'm a roll today and you guys are in some serious luck, I'm able to do a double post today. Hope you enjoy this little chapter because this is the end of the slow mostly explanitory stuff. The rest from here is almost all action, and Naru/Hina. Enjoy!

"Speech"

_'Thought'_

**_"Kyuubi"_**

**_(Standard Disclaimer)_**

**_Chapter 5: Mind Games_**

True to his word Kyuubi began to teach Naruto how to work his body and what it could really stand up to. However, Kyuubi found that teaching Naruto during the day was a great risk to the boys health due to the almost constant challenges from the dogs of the home. Most of the time they were fended off by Midori, much to Naruto's dismay, but sometimes he had to run for his life.

Kyuubi had found a way to teach Naruto that would still allow the boy to have a normal sleep schedule. Naruto would spend his days avoiding the dogs and the miscellaneous villagers who were out for his blood and at night Kyuubi would teach him through his dreams. Kyuubi first taught Naruto a few things about kitsune illusions and how to preform them without seals. Naruto picked it up as quickly as he did everything else and soon he found hiding in an illusion came naturally to him as expected in the body of Kyuubi.

He even used the illusion to meld with a tree so well that he nearly gave Kiba a heart attack when he 'disappeared' for a whole day. Moving on, Naruto was also told by Kyuubi to find that, 'lazy smart ass' and hopefully get something from him in the art of improving the mind because he could only teach so much to the boy.

That is where we join Naruto, Kiba, and Akamaru, on their way to find that 'lazy smart ass'.

* * *

"How hard can it be to find Shikamaru, look for a Shogi board and there he is," Naruto yipped in frustration. They had just spent the last few hours looking for Shikamaru but the lazy Chunnin seemed to have disappeared off the face of the earth. 

Kiba sighed and said, "Naruto, I hate to break this to yah but I have a mission today so I have to get going soon. That leaves you without protection and for all we know that's what the villagers are waiting for." In reality the past few days keeping Naruto in his home hadn't been as bad as he thought, even his sister and mother had been convinced that Naruto was just painted in a bad light by everyone.

That doesn't mean that they wanted him to stay that just meant they could stand him. However Kiba was a bit concerned, he saw how the villagers glares at Naruto had grown worse and more open and how he hated lying to his friends, save for Shino and Hinata, where Naruto was. Tsunade had come up with the excuse that Naruto had left on a long term mission with Jiraiya and his return time was unknown.

Many found it suspicious but they figured that was Naruto for you. Kiba however was convinced that this fox that he had taken home was in some serious trouble if he was left alone. Then again in the past when Kiba had to leave Naruto turned and went home without so much as an argument.

"You go ahead on your mission, I got this covered," Naruto yipped as he sped up his pace expecting Kiba to just drop off and go on his mission. "No," Kiba said as he reached down and grabbed Naruto with the scruff of his neck, "you're going home and that's that. We can't risk you getting your little fox head sliced off, no matter how empty it is."

Naruto sighed and turned his head to look at Kiba out of the corner of his eye. "Sorry Kiba but I can't have you stopping me," with that and a puff of smoke, Naruto turned into a log and somewhere a small kitsune disappeared into the village. "Oh shit," Kiba said to himself as he went searching for the golden fox.

* * *

Naruto raced through the town square eliciting plenty of screams of terror and death threats but at that point he didn't care, he needed to find Shikamaru ASAP. He paused for a brief moment to check his search route when he heard something very familiar, "E-excuse me." 

_'Hinata!'_ Naruto thought as he headed right for the sound of the stuttering shy girl. He hopped and ran as fast as he could toward her timid voice and welcoming arms. He smiled as he laid eyes on her exiting an herbal medicine shop and he put himself into high gear just to get to her faster.

However, unlucky for him a hand reached down from the sky and plucked him from the ground by his tails and neck. "You bastard fox," Growled the burly man as he gripped Naruto's throat tighter to keep him from yipping out an emergency to Hinata or anyone around. "You not only come back to kill us all but you want to start with the Hyuga heiress, I'll put your head on a mount," growled the man as he began to squeeze harder.

Naruto's breaths came in short gasps and they quickly ceased all together when the man began to crush his wind pipe. His vision was getting blurry and he was beginning to feel light headed, this was surely the end.

Suddenly the man went limp, dropping Naruto and falling backwards in a heap. Naruto landed on the body of the man to cushion his own fall. Shaking the cobwebs from his brain and taking in deep gasps of air he looked to his savior only to see the mans single visible black eye engrossed in a book with a big red 'no' sign on the back.

"Naruto, you should learn to be more careful," came the mans smooth voice as his eye crinkled up, the only indication he was smiling under that mask of his. Naruto grinned up at the one and only Hatake Kakashi. "Now I know you can't talk so I'll say what I have to and be on my way. Got a road of life to get lost on," Kakashi said as he began with what happened after Naruto had 'disappeared'.

Apparently Sakura had taken it a bit hard but like with everything in life she could deal with it. Jiraiya had been confused that his seal was broken but figured if the kid had the fox demon by the balls the situation was under control. Kakashi had been worried himself for Naruto's welfare but dealt with it like he always had, read his Icha Icha Paradise while giggling to himself.

"Ok, now that you're caught up, the Hyuga girl just got down the street. That WAS who you were after right?" Kakashi said with a slightly sly tone only causing Naruto to look away with a slight blush under his fur and grimace on his lips. "Well go improve that mind or whatever, later Naruto," with those final words Kakashi had disappeared in a puff of smoke leaving Naruto to chase after Hinata.

* * *

After some searching and leaping past screaming people Naruto successfully made it to Hinata who responded to his presence by blushing and stuttering out a good morning. Naruto responded in his now usual way, looking at her with a foxish smile thinking why when she smiled at him it made him feel weird then filing it away with eating something expired. 

"G-good morning N-Naruto-kun. W-what are y-you doing in t-the village t-today?" Hinata asked politely as Naruto thought. _'Hm...how to tell her I'm looking for Shikamaru,'_ Naruto thought until he came up with an idea. He used one of his three tails and quickly drew the word, 'troublesome' in the loose dirt of the ground.

Hinata was confused for a few moments until it rung a few bells in her head. "O-oh...Shikamaru?" she asked and Naruto nodded with a relieved smile. "I'll help Naruto-kun," Hinata said amazingly getting through one sentence without a stutter.

Hinata walked alongside Naruto as they searched the town for Shikamaru but it didn't help that Hinata had her mind on other things. She kept thinking that she would rather have Naruto, _'He must hate it in that house, with all the dogs trying to bite his head off,'_ She thought, _'He'd be treated at least a little better at the Hyuga compound. I even have the perfect collar for him.'_

After some thought on Naruto's half he led her from the crowded streets of Konoha to the foothills that resided near the training areas of the village. _'Now where is he,'_ Naruto thought, _'if he's anywhere he has to be around here.'_

As if on cue Naruto spotted a dark spot on the horizon walking toward them. This shadowed person walked in the same lazy and bored way that let Naruto pick him out of a crowd of three million. _'Shikamaru!_' Naruto thought as he headed for the lazy ninja leaving Hinata to catch up.

Shikamaru looked up to see a golden fox and the Hyuga heiress heading his way and his only thought was, _'how troublesome.'_ Naruto pranced up to Shikamaru and began yipping his head off forgetting that no one could understand him. Shikamaru stared at the fox with a completely unreadable look on his face.

"Naruto, will you please shut up," Shikamaru said which caused both Naruto and Hinata to freeze. "Yeah I know it's you for two reasons. One this two hundred plus I.Q. isn't for show and two," Shikamaru paused as he looked up to the clouds with a bored expression, "the Hokage wants me to help you so here are some scrolls you'll want to get."

After getting over the initial shock of having Shikamaru already know Hinata took down notes of what Shikamaru said. "Remember Naruto, you have to be in tune with your body, mind, and soul to achieve anything. At least that's what the theory is. Now go away, before your troublesome interruption I was having a very nice day," Shikamaru said shooing the two away so he could look at his clouds.

After getting the necessary items Hinata walked Naruto to Kiba's house just in time to get Naruto's head throughly chewed off by both Kiba and Tsume. After being screamed at to no end Naruto bit farewell to Hinata and took his scrolls to his and Kiba's room to study.

* * *

**Two weeks later after dark when everyone's asleep:**

Naruto sat in the darkened hallway of the seal with Kyuubi sitting directly in front of him their eyes locked on each other and not moving. Kyuubi smirked and raised his third tail, taking a small Shogi piece and moving it just right. _**"Your move kid,"**_ Naruto stared at the board with what would seem to others as a blank look but by now Kyuubi knew it was a look of planning.

The boy had improved over the two weeks he had been training in his mind. To be truthful he had never expected the boy to catch on so quick but then again he should have expected it since the boy did master the Rasengan in an unholy amount of time.

It also helped that the boy had a sort of 'motivation' from a certain person who visited whenever she wasn't on a mission. Naruto had resolved to himself, in what he thought was private, that he would gain five tails just so he could walk around with her in public without drawing to much attention.

Kyuubi found it admirable in some aspects and dumb in others but he thought as long as the kid got his tails that's all that mattered. Kyuubi figured even if this kid only got five tails no one was going to be able to stop him, just think if he got nine.

Naruto slowly raised his tail and made a quick move. When that had happened Kyuubi knew the game was his, oh well the boy tried. Kyuubi made his move but at the last second saw something he had not expected. Naruto had just lured Kyuubi into a trap. Naruto grinned and began carrying out his plan. Kyuubi smirked, _**'Yeah this kid's a miracle.'**_

**_"Kid, do you remember the last lesson from your scroll of Zen?"_** Kyuubi asked as he made a move to stop the boys assault. "Yes Kyuubi-sensei, it was 'The whole moon and the entire sky are reflected in one dew drop on the grass,'" Naruto said moving his piece to run interception. Kyuubi glowed a bit at the thought of him being a teacher but digressed and moved his piece spelling the end for the boy.

**_"And the meaning was..."_** Kyuubi asked with a confident smirk. Naruto tilted his head to the side and moved his overlooked piece completely toppling Kyuubi's offense and assuring him the game. "Something with such incredible insignificance often holds the greatest value," Naruto said with a smile as Kyuubi stared at the Shogi board in disbelief. All because of one piece he had lost the game.

Kyuubi took a few moments but then he softly began to chuckle, this chuckling grew in his throat and in moments he was letting out a loud hearty laugh. _**"Ah kid...you're on your way,"**_ Kyuubi said as he calmed his laughter. "Thank you Kyuubi-sensei, can you teach me some jutsu now?" Naruto asked eager to learn jutsu from the eons old demon.

Kyuubi couldn't help but laugh and say, **_"Sure, tonight I'm going to teach you something that is absolutely necessary for you to be the king of the kitsune."_** Kyuubi paused watching Naruto sit on the edge of his fox butt. **_"You're going to learn fire."_**

* * *

On the very edge of Konoha stood two figures, their dark cloaks hiding them from prying eyes as they walked along the city walls looking for their way in. They both wore wide brimmed hats and large black cloaks with red clouds embroidered on them. The taller one of them had strapped to their back a large mostly flat creation that was held in place by bandages that completely covered the item. 

The shorter of the two kept his hands deep in his pockets but if one were to see his hands they would be fidgeting and they were right to do so. They had heard some odd information coming from this place, they just had to check it out.

"Itachi, you sure that story's true? I mean the kid can't just turn into the fox right?" the larger of the two asked in a rough voice but he received no answer. 'Soon nine tails..' Itachi thought as he found the hole in the walls defenses and used it to it's fullest. 'Soon the Akatsuki will take hold of you...'

**_End Chapter_**

Ooo...suspense. I'd like to thank everyone for their reviews and support with this story. Hope you enjoyed.Well for all those who want a taste of what is to come...

_Kisame looked down at Itachi who muttered only one thing, "he's all yours..." At this Kisame grinned with demonic intent and drew his blade, Samehada, into the fray. "Hear that kid, it's you against me," Kisame paused as he took a few practice swings with his blade, "try to make this interesting ok?"_


	6. The Shark, the Weasel, and the Fox

I'm back and I got a whole new chapter for yah. Now this one has a semi-slow begining like all my chapters but it picks up getting into some good stuff. I hope this is what you were all waiting for. Thank you to those who reviewed and I hope you enjoy.

"Speech"

_'Thought'_

**_"Kyuubi"_**

_**(Standard Disclaimer)**_

_**Chapter 6: The Shark, the Weasel, and the Fox**_

For the next few days after learning the secret to his kitsune fire abilities Naruto spent it at the training fields hidden far behind the Inuzuka household practicing and perfecting his own technique to use. He had still kept up with his scroll studies and his evening lessons with Kyuubi but now his mind was more focused on the goal ahead.

When they weren't on missions and had a few hours of free time Kiba and Akamaru accompanied Naruto to the grounds to help him train his abilities. This also allowed them to teach him a few Inuzuka clan techniques since he was living with them. They had to teach in secret but they found that, just like with him and his studies with Kyuubi, Naruto picked up incredibly quickly.

When Kiba and Akamaru had to leave Naruto would continue his training but with no one to spar with he had grown increasingly bored. The logs would just fall apart as if they were made of balsa wood rather then heavy oak. The only other thing he could work on was his speed but with Kyuubi's body that was more then easy.

On the fifth day of his self induced training Naruto took some time off to rest. He lazily walked along the training fields of Konoha knowing that going anywhere near the village was an untimely death waiting to happen. Little did he know what he was doing just now might warrant him the exact same fate.

* * *

Naruto yawned and looked for a place to rest and that's when he suddenly noticed it. He smiled with a little nostalgia to himself as he wandered into the training fields of his old team, team 7. He sighed as he looked at the three poles, long ago replaced but the spots in which they stood held more significance then anything before. 

This was where they had passed the bells test, this was where they had first become a team. This is where they met before missions while waiting hours on end for that lazy pervert to show up. This is where he ran to just before the chunnin exams. This was where she found him and gave him the little confidence she had so he could continue on.

He smiled to himself and sighed in a fox way as he walked to the poles, running his paw over one of them in remembrance. "N-Naruto-kun?" Came a shy and stuttering voice from behind him that he could tell in an instant that it was the girl that he had just been thinking about. He turned his fox head to see the pale eyed girl looking at him then to the training poles.

Naruto scooted a few inches over and patted the ground next to him with one of his tails as an invitation for Hinata to sit which she obviously accepted. She walked over and quietly sat next to him as he looked up to her with a questioning gaze.

She caught his gaze and began quietly, "I-I was just," she took a side glance and Naruto who was in rapt attention to her which caused her to blush but she gulped down her nervousness and continued with, "t-the clan has b-been upset w-with me ever s-since I l-lost to my s-sister. S-sometimes I c-can't handle t-their stares s-so I come h-here to t-think."

Naruto saw the deep look of sadness in her pale eyes and did what came to his instinct, he wrapped his tails around her in a comforting embrace. Hinata's eyes immediately switched from sadness to pure shock, so much so that she nearly fainted but held her head together slowly getting used to Naruto's warm tails wrapped around her.

She could smell his scent perforating from the furry appendages, it smelled like the deep forest with a hint of ramen. She sighed with a serene look on her face and began to pet Naruto's tails absentmindedly, sending the fox boy deeper into the state of comfort that he had entered the moment he surrounded Hinata with his tails.

Naruto with his enhanced nose could pick up Hinata's scent easily and to him it smelt wonderful. It was a light scent of lilacs with a small hint of something he couldn't quite place but none the less it led him into an incredibly relaxed state.

* * *

"Aw how sweet, fox demon and his girl sharing a moment. So sorry to break it up but the fox is coming with us," came a gruff voice that broke both Naruto and Hinata from their dazes. They reluctantly broke apart and stood up in a flash facing the last two people Naruto wanted to see right now. 

The two that faced them now were none other then Uchiha Itachi and Hoshigaki Kisame of the Akatsuki. Naruto growled loudly as he locked eyes with infamous sharingan of Itachi but at this moment Itachi found it a waste of his energy to use any jutsu so he motioned for Kisame.

Kisame looked down at Itachi who muttered only one thing, "he's all yours..." At this Kisame grinned with demonic intent and drew his blade, Samehada, into the fray. "Hear that kid, it's you against me," Kisame paused as he took a few practice swings with his blade, "try to make this interesting ok?"

Hinata was in shock at what was happening, here were two S-ranked criminals after her Naruto. She couldn't let this drop, no way in hell, no matter how shy she was there is a point where she'll get defensive. However before she could leap into action with her Byakugan and Juken style Naruto's tail encircled her waist and gently pushed her away, silently telling her to run.

She looked down at Naruto who made a simple head gesture to leave then sprung into battle, leaving her torn between running and staying to help.

Kisame laughed and said, "ah this is going to be fun after all. A golden fuzz ball protecting what's his. Kinda brings a tear to your eye, NOT!" Kisame launched at Naruto his sword raised for a powerful strike. Hinata's eyes widened in fear while her cheeks burned with a blush from what Kisame had said.

Kisame brought his blade down on where Naruto should have been only to see the ground beneath his blade but no bloody fox. "Eh? Where is that demon," Kisame wondered out loud as he pulled his sword from the ground causing the bandages that were attached to the blade to rip revealing the 'blade' in all its gory glory.

Hinata gasped as Kisame's sword was ripped from it's bandages and it showed its true nature but that was nothing compared to what was darting from the forest to Kisame's back.

Kisame smirked and raised his sword to block the claw attack Naruto attempted from his back. "Nice try fox but I'm stronger," Kisame said as he held his sword against Naruto's claws. Naruto growled angrily and with a powerful blast Kisame's sword was thrown far away, the remaining bandages on it ablaze with dark red flames. Kisame backed up a few paces in surprise allowing Naruto to find an opening.

He darted faster then the wind and shoulder tackled Kisame in the stomach, letting off another blast of his fox flames at just the right moment to send Kisame skidding backwards along the ground, most of his Akatsuki cloak burned to a crisp.

Kisame stumbled back a bit then turned to the side narrowly avoiding another tackle explosion by Naruto. Kisame grabbed the scruff of Naruto's neck midair and spun him quickly, sending him flying across the ground. Naruto skidded to a stop them turned to face the shark man with killing intent in his fox like cerulean eyes.

Kisame held still for a few moments, the shadows of the day casting their darkness over his face. He raised his head to reveal a sick smile on his shark like face and a murderous glint in his eyes. He let loose a haunting laugh and screamed to the heavens, "Finally! A challenge!"

He grabbed the remaining pieces of his cloak and threw his arms out from his sides revealing the sleeveless flak armor he wore under his cloak. With a sick laugh he clasped his hands together in preparation.

Kisame began a series of quick hand seals and finished as he plunged his hand into the ground with the cry of, "SUITON: KYUUSUI!" Suddenly the earth began to tremble and Kisame removed his hand from the hole he had created only to reveal a gushing geyser of clear water. In no time the geyser had filled the training field in a deep level of water causing all who were in the area to channel chakra into their feet to stay afloat.

_'Crap this isn't good,'_ Naruto thought as he channeled chakra into his paws. _**"Yah think kid! This body is fire based so in other words...WATER EQUALS BAD!"**_ Kyuubi screamed in Naruto's mind completely missing the hand seals Kisame had created. "SUITON: SUIRYUDAN NO JUTSU!" Kisame called as a massive dragon made of water rose from his summoned water supply.

Naruto's eyes burst open and he began taking defensive measures to avoid the massive dragon now chasing him. Kisame smirked and made a new set of hand seals screaming out, "SUITON: SUKIODAN NO JUTSU!" This only increased the problems for Naruto as while he was running from the massive dragon of water, powerful blasts of water began to cut him off.

_'SHIT!'_ Naruto thought as he dodged the blasts and the dragon with great effort and difficulty. Itachi noted Naruto's speed and concluded, the water blasts and dragon weren't going to be able to catch Naruto so he devised a plan nothing short of a cliche evil genius.

"Kisame," Itachi said with an evil glint in his eyes. "What is it Itachi I'm busy!" Kisame said keeping track of Naruto and timing his water blasts appropriately. "Water prison," Itachi said as he disappeared in a puff of smoke. Kisame grinned forming the necessary hand seals and gathering the water.

* * *

Hinata hid behind the training logs the best she could so it was possible for her to see the fight and hide at the same time. In a flash her ninja reflexes kicked in and she went for a Juken back handed tenketsu shot. However her hand was caught by the wrist mid air with a mocking scoff. "To think you're the heiress of the great Hyuga clan," said a mocking voice as she turned her head to face Itachis blood red gaze.

* * *

"Kisame!" shouted a voice as through the air a small body was thrown into the battle zone. Kisame grinned his shark like grin and raised his water prison to accept the hostage. The girl flowed into the water prison easily then the prison closed up, leaving the girl a captive of Kisame's powers. 

"Hey fox!" shouted Kisame with a mocking laugh, "look what I caught on the fly!" Kisame held up his water prison. Captured inside was Hinata, holding her breath to keep from drowning.

Naruto looked at Kisame then back to avoiding the water blasts, but he did a double take which threw off his agility allowing for several powerful water blasts and the water dragon to hit him head on sending him flying into the woods.

"Heh, kid loses his head over one girl...I'm going to enjoy this," Kisame said with a smirk as one of his water clones took over holding the girl in the prison allowing him to retrieve Samehada.

* * *

Naruto lay on the tree branch, his body battered with some bones under the skin fractured. He was also soaked to the bone but all this didn't matter in the least. The only thing he thought about at this moment was pure and simple, unimaginable revenge against the offender Kisame. 

Naruto rose from his spot on the tree limb with difficulty and turned to face the approaching shark man and his clone with Hinata in a prison. _'HE WILL DIE!'_ thought Naruto as his chakra began to spike and his brain went on pure instinct, mending his bones and injuries as if nothing had happened. Then his mind began molding raw chakra into something spectacular.

* * *

"Come out, come out, where ever you are," Kisame called with a gravelly laugh. "R...ight...He...re..." came a distorted and animalistic growl from the forest. Kisame turned around just in time to block a burning whirlwind of claws and fangs with Samehada. The whirlwind deflected to the side and slowed to a stop revealing Naruto, his fur a blazing gold and waving behind him three tails of solid fur and one of red chakra. 

"Oh no you don't!" Kisame called as he ran at Naruto with insane speed, swiping with Samehada. Naruto simply stood there and took the hit, only to blow up in a puff of smoke. "Kage Bunshin!" Kisame cried as he turned in surprise to one incredibly large and viciously spinning tornado that was heading right for his chest.

He rose Samehada to block the offensive strike and succeeded seconds before the whirlwind struck him dead in his chest. Kisame smirked as he watched the whirlwind's chakra begin to be drained by Samehada but something was amiss. As Kisame held the whirlwind at bay he felt as if Samehada was still being repeatedly attacked. _'What the hell is going on? If the kid keeps attacking, his chakra will be gone in seconds,'_ Kisame thought as he held Samehada with an iron grip.

The answer to his question came when on his 'safe' side of Samehada appeared the spinning head of Naruto and in his mouth he held a burning blood red and incredibly powerful Rasengan. Kisame's eyes shot open in horror as the world seemed to slow down. Samehada splintered like a piece of wood and its shark skin and teeth pieces scattered leaving Kisame with no defense against the burning Rasengan and drilling kitsune.

Naruto slammed the Rasengan into Kisame's chest and with the added spin from his gatsuga he quickly burned a path through Kisame's armor, skin, lungs, heart, and out his spinal cord on the other side. As Naruto burst from Kisame's back his fur was ablaze with fire and trailing behind his body were four burning tails.

**_End Chapter_**

Well how was that? Good, bad, completely unbelievable? I tried the best I could to keep it realistic, sorry. Well if you have reviews, flames,or questions send them in, thanks for reading. Later.


	7. Ascension

Hello and welcome to the next chapter. This is the end of the fight and we find out something someones been hideing. Sorry for not posting but during the weekdays I'm kinda busy. Well I hope you enjoy and most of the questions unboudtedly asked are at the end.

"Speech"

_'Thought'_

_**"Kyuubi"**_

**(Standard Disclaimer)**

**_Chapter 7: Ascension_**

"Ra...Rasengan...Senkouki!" Naruto growled out as he skidded to a stop on the water behind Kisame, the burning Rasengan in his mouth a mere horrific memory. Kisame stood frozen, his eyes open in shock, this had been a big surprise. He turned his head to the side to look at Naruto who glared at him with blazing blue eyes, the very edges having tints of a deep red to them.

Suddenly Kisame coughed and blood poured from his mouth staining the water below his feet blood red. His chest was no longer made of bone, muscle, and blood. It was a hollow shell with a foot wide tapered radius hole in it's center, the edges burned into cauterization.

Kisame wavered momentarily then fell face first into the waters he had brought to the surface, his body sinking beneath them along with the shattered remains of Samehada. In an instant the Kisame clone fell victim to it's masters death and turned into a puddle of water leaving the water prison unguarded and hence Hinata was free to fall.

Fortunately for her a large muscular and furry object easily caught her on it's now much larger back. Hinata lay against the warm fur and the comforting presence while she felt the world around her blur due to the speed of their movement. She realized that she was snuggled tightly into the golden fur of Naruto as he carried her from the battle.

_'Wait..he's carrying me?'_ thought Hinata as she looked at the transformed Naruto. His body had easily doubled maybe even tripled in size, his fur had gotten a little longer and more wild, and he had gained another tail. However before she could finish her train of thought she was grabbed by the collar of her jacket then taken away from his comforting warmth by this evil chill holding her.

"Naruto," Itachi called as he held Hinata in mid air by the back of her jacket. Naruto stopped in the middle of the bloody water and turned, his growl resonating deep in his chest. "Let...her..go..." Naruto growled out in his new animalistic voice.

Itachi grinned and said, "I see you've ascended to a four tail, a very important stage in kitsune growth. I'm sorry to do this but after seeing you kill Kisame so ruthlessly I find I should take the same liberty with this Hyuga, it's only fair. Then I'll take care of you."

Naruto was pissed that's true but the second he saw the look in Hinata's eyes he was at a complete loss. Her face held disgust, not for Naruto for missing her being captured, but for herself for allowing this to happen. Today just wasn't her day. Her mind was swallowed in guilt and pain, then as she heard Itachi's closeing words, something happened.

Around Hinata's eyes grew grotesquely large veins and heririses became a bit more defined. "You won't touch him," Hinata muttered angrily in Itachi's grasp. Before he could taunt her, Hinata began to twist in his grip calling out the name of her technique, "Hakkesho Kaiten!" In a wild spin Hinata flung Itachi face first into a tree they happened to be perched on.

She came out of her spin with a face clearly showing rage and, in the speed unknown to her by anyone, she began striking Itachi's back mercilessly. The traditional Juken strikes pummeling him deeper into the wood despite its name.

By the end of her attack she jumped down from the tree to rest next to Naruto, catching her breath and recovering from the chakra expenditure from her own attacks. Itachi slowly removed himself from his impression left in the great tree trunks wood.

He slowly wavered side to side, not having expected that from the 'Hyuga weakling'. Itachi shook the attack off the best he could but he found it increasingly hard to stand. "Damn it," He muttered to himself before he fell to a knee on the branch.

"Give...up?" Naruto growled with a smirk on his wild fox face as Hinata joined him in his triumphant grin. "Not by a long shot, you just caught me off guard. I'll be back and that won't happen again," with those dark parting words Itachi disappeared in a puff of smoke and the training grounds returned to silence.

The training grounds suddenly began to shrink and both Naruto and Hinata looked down in confusion. They watched with relief as the water that had been bloodied by Kisame's death slowly began to recede back into the earth.

When all the water had soaked back into the ground the pair was left with a cored criminal, his broken sword, and each other. Hinata sighed happily as she fell down into Naruto's warm fur and just before she fell into slumber she heard Naruto's rough but comforting growling voice say, "Hinata...that...was...awesome." She felt a warm presence surround her and she fell into a peaceful slumber.

Naruto sighed with a soft smile on his foxish face and decided he was stuck with clean up duties. Taking great care not to wake Hinata he gathered up the body of Hoshigaki Kisame for the ANBU and Obaa-chan. He also discovered the shattered Samehada and took it in his mouth.

As he walked through the town of Konoha many gasped, some just stared, others cursed him but Naruto ignored them all except those who dared to stray close to try and get the sleeping girl off his back. With a growling and animalistic, "go away," they would flee like cowards.

Naruto, after a long procession through the streets of Konoha, reached the Hokage's office. Completely ignoring the intern he waltzed into the Hokage's office dragging the body of Kisame behind him and carrying the sword Samehada in his mouth.

Tsunade stared in disbelief as this giant fox creature simply barged in on one of her meetings with the body of Hoshigaki Kisame wrapped in his tails and the great sword Samehada shattered in its teeth. Naruto spit out the sword and dropped the body unceremoniously on the ground saying in a growling hiss, "special...delivery...Obaa-chan..."

"N-Naruto," Tsunade said causing the fox to face a shocked Tsunade, a stone faced Hyuga Hiashi, and a surprised Shizune. "D...did you kill him?" Tsunade asked while she stared wide eyed at the body on the floor. Naruto nodded and, after seeing Hiashi, he slowly shifted his tails revealing the body of Hinata under their fur.

Hiashi noticed this and in an instant he was standing and glaring at Naruto. "Let her go you demon fox," Hiashi said as he took a few steps toward Naruto. Naruto simply glared back and covered Hinata up again with his tails. "Not...weak..." spoke Naruto as he began backing away from Hiashi.

"Give me my daughter back you damn demon," Hiashi said slowly losing his almost unbreakable cool. "Itachi..." Naruto growled out with a snarl in Hiashi's direction, "She...won..." "Hiashi freeze!" Tsunade commanded with authority in her voice. Hiashi refused the orders of the Hokage and lunged at Naruto with his open palm. Naruto barely dodged the strike but dodged it none the less.

"She...won...Itachi...she...WON!" Naruto growled out louder, his message just not getting through. Hiashi was just about to make another attack but his muscles suddenly went lax and he fell to his knees. "Good shot Shizune," Tsunade said as Shizune lowered her needle launcher filled with paralysis needles. "Now Naruto, slowly...what are you trying to say?" Tsunade asked as Hiashi scowled in anger.

"Hinata...not...weak...she...BEAT ITACHI!" Naruto growled out with such volumes it rattled the Hokage's windows. None the less the message had now been passed and everyone in the room except Hinata and Naruto were stunned. "You must be joking," Hiashi said in almost disbelief. Naruto shook his head and said with great difficulty, "She...Kaiten...then...Juken..he ran..."

"What about you Naruto," Tsunade asked with concern, "how did you...kill Kisame?" Naruto grinned a bit and said, "new...jutsu...R-Rasengan...S-Senkouki." Naruto turned swiftly heading for the door to the Hokage's office but stopping just before he passed Samehada. He bent down and plucked the biggest tooth from the shattered pieces and held it in his mouth as he walked out.

"Naruto where are you going?" Tsunade questioned as he reached the doors of the Hokage's office. "Let go of my daughter!" Hiashi roared the paralysis being slowly ebbed away by his struggles. "Take...Hinata...home..." Naruto grumbled as he disappeared in a golden blur.

Tsunade smiled to herself, maybe those romance stories really do have a place in the field. "He had better not try anything," Hiashi growled as he slowly and clumsily got to his feet. "I highly doubt he would, no matter what you think of him Hiashi he really is a good boy. Just a little stupid at times," Tsunade said with a smile on her lips.

"As long as he comes no where near my daughter or my home again I couldn't care less," Hiashi said brushing off his clothes and getting ready to chase down a certain fox for his daughter back. "Oh...I think there might be a problem there Hiashi," Tsunade said with a smirk, "seeing as he's staying at your mansion from now on."

_**End Chapter**_

Ok, question one is most likely,

Question: Hinata can do Kaiten? So why didn't she use it to get out of Kisames water prison?

Answer: Two and a half years later she had to have learned it or maybe something like it. Think of it, a guy who looks like a shark has you captive and he's attacking the one you like. You're gonna be a little freaked out.

Q: How did Itachi get caught off guard by Hinata?

A: It's Hinata we're talking about, she's not exactly known for her strength but she does have her moments which Itachi never considered.

Q: How did Naruto break Samehada?

A: Every sword has it's weight bearing limit, a sword made of sharkparts is no different. Especialy if it is attacked on the broad side.

Thats all I can think of so he's a little taste of later...

_Hiashi simply stared for a few moments seeing his daughter have a death grip on the fox and the fox hitting it's own head with a free tail. Hiashi rolled this over a few times in his head before clearing his throat. The fox suddenly stopped hitting it's head and it slowly turned its eyes to the Hyuga leader._

_"Uh...not...my...fault,"_


	8. Serious?

Well here's a new chapter, once again sorry but I got caught up in weekday things. I've been up latetly at around 4 or 5 just to make and edit chapters. As always review and tell me what you think. Enjoy.

"Speech"

_'Thought'_

**_"Kyuubi"_**

_(Standard Disclaimer)_

**_Chapter 8: Serious?_**

Naruto happily bounded roof top to roof top, his body seeming almost weightless even with the addition of Hinata on his back. _'This is great!'_ Naruto thought in excitement, _'I feel more powerful then ever!'_ _**"That's cause you are kid,"**_ came the response from Kyuubi deep in his subconscious.

**_"You've probably noticed the changes already, new tail and bigger body but the kicker to this body is that it also determines what you'll be in the future. This is your training body for your life so to speak kid,"_** Kyuubi said confidently. _'What do you mean...training body?'_ Naruto asked in complete confusion.

Kyuubi sighed and said, **_"This body is the body on the cusp of your halfway mark. What you do, learn, and accomplish in this body determines what kind of kitsune you turn out to be. In this body I chose the path of destruction, learning about death and destroying opponents left and right. Ah good times...that's what made me into the nine tails kid. Well...a red nine tail to be exact."_**

_'Red nine tail?'_ Naruto asked and Kyuubi responded with, **_"Yes, see there are different colors for every kitsune kid. I was a red nine tails meaning a being of pure destruction. The white coats are the beings of healing and peace. The silvers are masters of creation and elements. There are a few more but I wasn't to keen on learning about them so I left those subjects alone. As far as I know only red coats can become full nine tails seeing as every silver, white, or any other coat died before they became more then seven tails."_**

In reality Kyuubi knew completely about the other kinds of kitsunes and what they were capable of. There was another path he knew of besides his own that assured at least seven tails. However that path was something even he found dark and devastating, the path of a void kitsune.

He had a good idea at what path Naruto was heading down and that path was one that many feared to tread. It held the greatest challenges but also the greatest potential. Kyuubi sighed to himself mentally as he cut communications with Naruto. _**"He's on his way down a really long and painful path..."**_

Naruto easily bounded over a crowd of screaming villagers without giving it so much as a flick of his ear. However, when the girl on his back gave the slightest shuffle he paused briefly to check and make sure she was as comfortable as can be. When he saw her curled up in his tails and fur he couldn't help but smile then turn his head away quickly feeling the fire on his face fur begin again.

_'Agh! What the hell! I haven't eaten anything expired in weeks, what is wrong with me!'_ Naruto questioned himself only to hear snickering in the back of his mind. _'What the hell are you snickering at you demon fox?'_ questioned Naruto to his resident only getting a curt, _**'nothing'**_ in response.

* * *

"...What did you just say," Hiashi growled out as he slowly turned to face the Hokage, her face holding a smirk rather then the fearful gaze he was used to. "I said, Naruto will be staying with you from this point on until he can resume human form," Tsunade said leaning back in her chair. 

"I only placed Naruto in the Inuzuka household for the simple reason that they can understand his barks and yips. However, now that he has proved that he can talk the offer your daughter extended the first time they had brought Naruto to me has been graciously accepted," Tsunade finished with a challenging grin directed toward Hiashi.

"You can't be serious. I will NOT take that demon into my home," Hiashi said, his glare enough to make a demon wet its pants. "I am, you will, end of story," Tsunade said clearly not fazed by Hiashi's glare. "How do you expect me to house that..that...THING!" Hiashi exploded at Tsunade.

Tsunade calmly rose from her chair, her fist clenched tightly with her arm shaking. "You and the rest of this damn village I swear," Tsunade muttered before she calmed her hand and walked around the desk to face Hiashi. "That boy is not a thing, he is closest this village has to another Fourth Hokage." Tsunade said right in Hiashi's face, "I never knew one with the Byakugan could be so blind."

"He may have the body of a demon but if you just took the seconds to notice who he truly is and what he really does for people you would notice that he is a hero! He actually gave your daughter the confidence to fend off UCHIHA ITACHI!" Tsunade took a deep breath to calm herself.

"You and the rest of this village may think him a monster but you know what the Fourth wanted him viewed as. He wanted him to be the hero, to be respected for bearing such a painful bourdon but do you people ever get it? No, and that is something I find truly sickening," Tsunade concluded her rant with a quick turn leaving a gaping Hiashi staring at the back of her head.

Hiashi remained silent for a long time until he silently bowed and left the Hokage's office with the words, "Goodbye Hokage-sama." The second Hiashi left Tsunade plopped down in her chair and reached under her desk only to find her 'emergency' sake missing. "...oh shit," Tsunade said as she put her head in her hands, "Shizune get me a bottle of sake stat."

* * *

Naruto neared the end of his journey, it wasn't that much farther. _'There it is...whoa did they renovate or something? The place looks bigger,'_ Naruto thought as he approached the front gates of the Hyuga mansion. Naruto slowly edged his way through the front gates, careful to not let the squealing nose wake the sleeping Hinata. 

He was lucky for at this very moment the Hyuga branch house was changing guard shifts and he was able to slip under their defenses easily. From that point on it was simply a test of how well his genjutsu held up under the gaze of the Byakugan.

He passed through the halls, sniffing from room to room searching for Hinata's scent until he finally found it. The room was covered in her sent heavily and it almost caught him in it's relaxing clutches but he held stead fast with his will and resisted the temptations.

He entered Hinata's room his intention to lay the girl on her bed so she could rest after her encounter with the Akatsuki. He walked up to what he presumed to be Hinata's bed and he tried to pry her off his back with his tails. As his tails wrapped around her waist and begin to pull, her hands and arms went on auto pilot wrapping around him and holding him tighter so she didn't have to leave the warm fur.

Naruto attempted time and time again to pull her off his back but only succeeded in getting her to partially roll off his back and sit on the floor with her arms around him. _'Oh you have to be kidding me...'_ Naruto thought as he kept thinking. He eventually settled on lying down to think but it turned out to be a bad idea because when he did, Hinata lay on his side and curled up in his fur again, using his tails as her own personal blanket.

Naruto blinked as he saw Hinata curl into him and felt her soft body lie against his, it felt rather nice. _'I could get used to this...NO WAIT! BAD THOUGHTS BAD THOUGHTS! MUST PUNISH!'_ thought Naruto as he used one of his free tails to hit his head.

_'Ok, ok think rationally. She's using you as her bed and your tails as her blanket. AGH! IT'S HARD TO THINK RATIONALLY WITH HER ON ME LIKE THIS! BAD NARUTO!'_ Naruto continued to his is head as he heard a howling laughter in the back of his mind. What made this situation even worse was the fact that at that moment Hiashi entered Hinata's room.

Hiashi simply stared for a few moments seeing her daughter have a death grip on the fox and the fox hitting it's own head with a free tail. Hiashi rolled this over a few times in his head before clearing his throat. The fox suddenly stopped hitting it's head and it slowly turned its eyes to the Hyuga leader.

"Uh...not...my...fault..." pleaded Naruto in a quiet voice as to not wake Hinata. Hiashi put his hand on his forehead to compose himself with what he saw and when that was done he said with the calmest tone possible, "I understand."

It was Naruto's turn to stare at Hiashi in disbelief. "What?" questioned Naruto which made Hiashi groan to himself. "I said I understand, besides I am probably going to have to get used to this sight," Hiashi said muttering the last part to himself but Naruto caught it with his fox ears. "What...do...you...mean?" Naruto asked softly.

Hiashi sighed and with a bit of a reluctant to admit voice said, "Welcome to your new temporary home." Naruto's fox face split in his typical joyous grin and bowed the best he could with only the use of his head, "thank...you...Hiashi-sama."

Naruto could have sworn he felt the girl lying on him give him a squeeze but shook it off as his imagination."I agreed under the terms you would do absolutely nothing to my daughter, understood," Hiashi said with a deathly serious voice and glare.

Naruto looked into Hiashi's eyes with an equally serious glare and said, "I...nor...anything else...will...hurt her..I swear." Hiashi stared into the red edged cerulean eyes and sighed with relief. Naruto had that odd squeezing feeling around his side and the odd warmth on his face but he shook it off like he normally did.

"I have the understanding that you know how to use the toilet correct?" Hiashi asked with a raised eyebrow. Naruto nodded and Hiashi continued with, "good, you eat ramen correct?" Naruto nodded with vigor and Hiashi came close to a smirk.

"Excellent, our food budget wont take a sufficient hit then. Once Hinata awakens she can show you around the grounds then you are to go to the Inuzuka household to gather your things," with that Hiashi left shaking his head and rubbing his temples, _'I'm going to go insane.'_

* * *

Hinata had been resting quite easily all up until the part where Naruto had attempted to pry her off with his tails. Half way through the struggle she was slowly jarred awake but in her daze of only being half awake she clutched the warmth to her even tighter when it shifted to lie right next to her. 

She was about to resume her slumber when she heard a soft rhythmic thumping sound that caused her to stay awake. She slowly opened her eyes and looked at her surroundings to find herself in her room, lying on Naruto-kun, while he hit his head with his tail. She finally woke up fully and thought, '_it's because of me isn't it. I must not be good for him and he hates contact with me.'_

She was about to 'wake up' and show Naruto the way out of Hyuga mansion but suddenly her father entered and in a flash she pretended to sleep. She subconsciously huddled farther into Naruto to hopefully hide from her fathers gaze but knew he would be able to see her anyway.

She frantically thought of ways out of this situation and she nearly began to cry knowing that after this she would be severely punished by her father. "Welcome to your new temporary home," those words passed over Hinata's ears causing her to have a bit of shock and then relax. She smiled to herself and gently gave the fox she was lying on a squeeze hoping he didn't notice.

It only got better for her when she heard the proclamation of protection Naruto claimed for Hinata from anything or anyone. It made her so happy she gave Naruto another squeeze, this one knowing he felt seeing as his body stiffened a bit but then relaxed quickly. After Hiashi had left Hinata decided now was as good as time as any to 'wake up' so she let out a big yawn and stretched.

"Hinata...you awake?" Naruto asked, his voice getting less rough and broken but it still held that animal edge to it. Hinata slowly opened her eyes to meet Naruto's red edged azure orbs and nodded with a flushed face. Naruto smiled and asked, "show...me around?" Hinata looked at Naruto in false confusion and he said with a smile, "I'm...here to...stay."

Hinata produced a shy smile and got up from Naruto but she didn't walk for her door. Instead she approached her dresser and opened the top drawer. Naruto was confused by her actions and did the only thing that came naturally to him, he followed her. After rummaging through the various items she had stored in there she quickly pulled out a small normal looking flat box.

She turned with a smile on her blushing face and gave the box to Naruto stuttering out, "h-here N-Naruto-kun." Naruto raised a fox eyebrow and accepted the package with one of his four tails. Holding it in place with one tail he wrapped another tail over the cover and swiftly pulled it off.

Lying in the box was a large and somewhat thick leather strap connected on the ends by a thick metal plate. Inscribed on the plate was the symbol for Konohagakure. Naruto looked at the strap in confusion for a few seconds until Hinata took the strap out of the box, wrapped it around Naruto's neck, then clasped the two metal pieces together.

Naruto blinked a few times and looked around the room for a mirror. Once he found a suitable full length mirror he walked up to it and found that Hinata had just put a collar on his neck. He stared for a few moments until he turned his head to look at Hinata. "You've...been planning...on this...haven't you?" he asked with a few confused blinks.

Hinata bowed with a deep blush on her face and said, "I'm s-sorry Naruto-kun, y-you don't h-have to wear i-it if y-you d-don't want t-to. I-I just t-thought i-it would l-look nice. Y-you need a v-village s-symbol right?"

Naruto smiled and nodded his head, "yeah...I do...thank you...Hinata-chan."

**_End Chapter_**

I spent a good hour researching Kitsune and tailoring it and twisting it little by little to fit into this story. I hope you think it's acceptable. Now that that's finished, let's have some Q and A!

Q: Why does Naruto talk like that?

A: His voice hasn't been smoothed out yet, he just got his body to speak, he has to train his voice

Q: What does Senkouki mean?

A: It means "drill." Combined with Rasengan it meansChakra Sphere Drill.

Q: What about the Samehada tooth?

A: Oh you'll see sooner or later...

Well thats about it so I leave you with this tid bit.

_"Whoever you are get out of our way," growled Ginmaru while the Aoiromaru twins smirked. "Don't you recognize him?" asked on twin, "it's the demon fox," said the other..."You're dumb enough to come back, oh this is sweet," Ginmaru growled, "now we'll prove how weak the demon truly is and how strong our pack has become." "Prepare to die demon fox,"_


	9. Moving out?

Hey It's the weekend and you know what that means! Yep, more posts day to day. This chapter is sort of a briefing for the next one and the next. I can't tell you what I have in store but it's gonna get heavy. (coughfivecough) S'cuse me, I've had a bit of a coughing problem lately. So why don't we get on with this eh?

"Speech"

_'Thought'_

**_"Kyuubi"_**

_(Standard Disclaimer)_

**_Chapter Nine: Moving Out?_**

After getting over the initial shock of being called Hinata-chan by Naruto she gave him a brief tour of the grounds. Naruto found that the grounds were very large and open with a few private training fields out in the rear of the home. Seeing as how Neji was on a mission he didn't get to run into his 'favorite' branch member but he did have a few run ins with the branch members.

They were in the kitchens and in the guard towers, basically the servants of the house. To his surprise he found that many of the branch members didn't look at him with the same gaze of hate as had the villagers. Some did that was true but still there were those few that gave him a look of fear and pity. They knew what it was like to live with a cursed seal like Naruto had. Most never had their seals active but Naruto's had been to the fullest extent it could be.

Hinata on the other hand was getting looks of approval and pride. She was being held up in a favorable light for the Itachi incident. Apparently word spread through the grapevine quickly and many people respected Hinata for what she was able to do.

"Sister," came a confident younger voice from behind the pair as they walked through the main house. Hinata and Naruto jumped slightly at the sheer volume of the sound but they both turned around to be greeted by the sight of Hinata's sister Hanabi. "What is that thing doing in our house?" Hanabi hissed out in anger towards the demon fox boy.

Naruto was used to these comments so simply stood there with a impassive stare on his face. Hinata glared slightly at her sister and said, "T-this is our n-new house g-guest, Naruto." "You know father will find out and he WILL kill that thing," Hanabi said with a superior smirk on her face. "I don't t-think s-so sister," Hinata said with a smirk of her own as her stutter began to dissolve, "after all, h-he did invite this 't-thing' as you put it into t-this home."

Hanabi stared wide eyed at her sister in disbelief. Did she just speak to her with a smirk! "Well...I'll go to father! I'll get that thing killed!" Hanabi said losing her cool for being shown up by her 'weaker' sister. Naruto simply smirked and sauntered closer to Hanabi causing her to back up. She heard the legends, she knew what kitsune were capable of. Hanabi then realized what she was doing and froze. This wasn't any way for her to act, she was a HYUGA!

Hanabi lunged out at Naruto preparing for an instant death Juken strike to the heart. Naruto easily side stepped it and wrapped Hanabi up in his tails, separating her hands so she couldn't form any hand seals. Hanabi gulped, her mind telling her to scream for help but her Hyuga training telling her to remain poised and calm. Hinata walked over to her sister with a smile that made Hanabi's skin crawl and said, "Oh, Naruto w-will be with us for a long t-time Hanabi, count on it."

With that said Naruto let Hanabi go, her eyes wide with fright at her sisters eerily grinning face. Hinata began to leave with Naruto following. Just as Naruto passed by Hanabi he turned to look into her pale eyes with his own red edged sapphire orbs and said, "see...you around." Hanabi was struck with an even stronger fear as Naruto rushed past her in a golden blur to follow Hinata on their tour.

Naruto walked alongside Hinata, his golden ears in rapt attention as she explained everything she was permitted to. "W-will you b-be comfortable here N-Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked as they neared the front door, her stutter back in force. Naruto gave Hinata his patented foxish smile and nodded his head. Hinata gave Naruto a soft smile and blush with the words, "you s-should get your t-things Naruto-kun."

Naruto nodded then leaned to the side, and invitation for Hinata to climb aboard. Hinata blinked and blushed stuttering out, "Y-you w-want me to c-come too?" Naruto nodded then waved his tails in invitation. Hinata slowly and carefully got onto Naruto's back and as soon as he was sure she was secure he took off in break neck speed, causing several yells from branch member guards of how the demon was stealing the heiress.

* * *

Naruto made great time making it to the Inuzuka home despite his new size. Hinata rang the doorbell for the home and Kiba was the one who answered the door with a smile. "Hinata! Sorry but Naruto's not...here..." Kiba said slowing to a stop just as Naruto in his new four tailed form reappeared from his fox illusion in the door. "N-Naruto!" Kiba asked surprised causing Naruto to smirk and answer, "Yeah...it's me..."

Kiba shook his head and said, "mind saying that again, I could have sworn you spoke human." "I did...you idiot...I need...my things..." growled Naruto as he rushed inside and went to get his things. Kiba blinked a few times then turned to Hinata, "He's talking, so that means you're taking him right?" Hinata blushed and nodded with a shy smile. Kiba smirked and nodded, "Thank god, that guy ate more then the whole pack combined."

Hinata blinked in confusion and was about to ask about it until Kiba said, "I see you finally got a collar on him." Hinata froze then turned away with a large blush on her face. Kiba proceeded to laugh, "Ah never fails, mention Naruto and you turn into a tomato." Hinata stayed quiet until they finally figured something out, Naruto hadn't come back in a long time. "Uh oh..." Kiba said as he turned and raced off followed by Hinata, they had both heard the ghastly howl.

* * *

Naruto stood, his fur on end as he growled at the three dogs facing him. Two of them were very familiar, the Aoiromaru twins and one other dog he had come to know as Ginmaru. He stood on complete guard, his body protection for the poor female dog behind him with a green mark in the middle of her head.

"Whoever you are get out of our way," growled Ginmaru while the Aoiromaru twins smirked. "Don't you recognize him?" asked on twin, "it's the demon fox," said the other. Suddenly Ginmaru smirked and raised his head back in a summoning howl. From all angles came the whole Inuzuka pack stretching from Akamaru to Kuromaru. Upon seeing Naruto all the dogs growled in anger except for Akamaru who looked confused beyond all reason.

"You're dumb enough to come back, oh this is sweet," Ginmaru growled, "now we'll prove how weak the demon truly is and how strong our pack has become." "Prepare to die demon fox," growled the twins as they took a running leap and attacked with a tandem gatsuga while Ginmaru simply stood there.

Naruto smirked to himself and took a running leap, turning into a massive whirlwind of a gatsuga completely overshadowing the twins and sending them into a dizzied heap. "This...is what...happens when...you threaten...my friend," Naruto growled as he came out of his spin. Quickly grasping the world around him he turned to find Ginmaru had gone.

_'Where the hell is he?'_ Naruto asked inside his mind when he suddenly felt a presence behind him. From the sky came Ginmaru, his mouth wide open for a killing bite at Naruto's throat. Naruto quickly rolled to the side and grasped Ginmaru around the stomach with his tails. He smirked and twisted quickly, putting extra power into slamming Ginmaru into the ground. In an instant Ginmaru was knocked out and it was over.

Naruto turned around with a growl causing the semi-circle of dogs to back up save for two. "Anyone...care to...try me?" Naruto growled as he stood tall and proud with the defeated at his paws. Midori quickly rose from her spot on the ground and ran to Naruto, nuzzling against his side with a serine smile on her face.

Naruto ignored this in favor of paying attention to Kuromaru who was walking right for him. He prepared for a fight but suddenly Kuromaru grinned the only way a dog can and said, "you proved me wrong. You have my respect from this point on." With that Kuromaru turned and left, taking the whole pack, except for Akamaru and Midori, with him.

Naruto stared at the packs retreating backs as Akamaru trotted over with a smile. "Good job Naruto, I think you've gained some respect around here," The big white dog said then added with a grin, "and maybe a new mate?" Naruto blinked in confusion as the Cheshire Akamaru then noticed Midori next to him, nuzzling him quite heavily.

"Woah, woah..." Naruto said taking a few steps away. "No offense...but I'm...not ready." Naruto said with a pleading look. Midori pouted a bit but backed off with one last heavy nuzzle. "So what was that all for?" Akamaru questioned indicating the three beaten dogs.

"I thought...I'd do...something since...I'm...moving out..." Naruto said causing surprised looks from Akamaru and Midori. "What? Why?" Midori questioned with wide worry filled eyes. "Hinata...invited me...to the...Hyuga's" Naruto said with a slight smile.

Akamaru caught it right away but that doesn't mean Midori did. "Who is this Hinata?" she questioned with narrow eyes. Naruto blinked a few times, swearing he had seen something like this from Ino and Sakura when it came to Sasuke. "She's...a friend," Naruto growled out softly sensing that this was the only smart response.

Midori whined and rushed up to Naruto, nuzzling him as much as she could. "I'll miss you..." Midori said in a whining cry. Naruto sighed and decided to give her some good memory of him by wrapping his tails around her in a short and chaste hug.

Naruto let Midori go and she left reluctantly leaving only Akamaru to say his goodbyes. "Naruto, how did you get your forth tail?" Akamaru questioned out of the blue. Naruto blinked a few times before grinning and said, "long story...take care." With that he turned and left in a golden blur to gather his things leaving a smirking Akamaru behind.

* * *

"Naruto?" Kiba called as he searched around the Inuzuka grounds, "where are you, you ramen loving idiot?""Naruto-kun?" Hinata called concerned for Naruto's well being. Kiba sighed and remembered what happened when they had run into the dizzied Aoiromaru twins and the bashed Ginmaru. They said the demon fox attacked them but Kiba knew better. They had searched all around the outer areas and all that left was the inside rooms.

"Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked her byakugan active in search for the elusive fox boy. Kiba sighed and forced more chakra into his nose, increasing it's sensitivity one hundred times over. He followed the scent of Naruto all over the house until it finally ended in his room. In his room it was thick with Naruto's scent but that was to be expected as that's where Naruto stayed too.

Kiba allowed his chakra to return to normal circulation and crossed his arms, "where the hell is he?" "I can't see him..." Hinata said in slight confusion, everything was supposed to be visible to the byakugan. "Look up," came Naruto's growling voice as he peeled himself from his fox illusion ceiling, falling and landing right on top of Kiba. "Uh...sorry," Naruto said as he jumped off Kiba with his scrolls wrapped up in his tails.

Kiba got up from the ground, his eye twitching and his voice growling, "you idiot." Hinata giggled at the confrontation as both boys squared up in what could easily become a fight. "Whatever, I got better things to do fox boy." Kiba said with a smirk as he came out of battle mode. Naruto laughed in his rough way and proceeded to followed Kiba and Hinata back to the front door.

After some bowing and good byes to Kiba's mother and sister, Hinata and Naruto were on their way back to the Hyuga mansion completely unaware of the eyes following them. "Soon dobe..." came the dark voice from the shadows, "We're going to have our own little reunion..."

**_End Chapter_**

I feel so evil right now...it's funny. Q AND A TIME!

Q: Will the Akatsuki be looking to recruit members in the near future?

A: The next chapters should answer that.

Q: Can Naruto move at God Speed?

A: Kitsune speed is his limit as of now but I intend to make something similar to that possible. You'll see.

Q: Ninth Akatsuki membership?

A: As of this story there are only Seven members. Itachi, Zetsu, Deidara, The leader, and the other three. This will be chaged in the future but to find out keep reading.

Q: Why cant the Forehead protector fit on Naruto like Kakashi's Nin-dogs?

A: To be quite honest Naruto wouldn't want that head band to hang like that and hamper his speed. The collar hugs to his fur so he can run at high speed.

Well that's it I think. Heh, I have something that might just confuse and leave you douting it completely. I know this is early in the game but I have a secret about this story that you might find very interesting. I will reveal it at the end of the story. Well for all you story lovers out there here's a little preview,

_"What do you mean?" Hiashi asked the jounin. "I mean that the Hokage wants Naruto to be protected so she's ordering his return to Hokage tower," the jounin replied. Hiashi sighed and said, "and this is because of..." "Uchiha Sasuke," finished the jounin._

That's it, later all.


	10. Return

Hey, I'm back once again with another chapter. Not much is to be said so I'll just right to it.

"Speech"

_'Thought'_

**_"Kyuubi"_**

_(Standard Disclaimer)_

_**Chapter 10: Return**_

"Hokage-sama! Hokage-sama!" cried the jounin as the rushed into Tsunades office, only to see her with hear head on a stack of scrolls dead asleep. "Hokage-sama?" questioned the jounin as he walked up to her desk. "Er...ung..ph..." muttered Tsunade as she turned in her sleep. "Hokage-sama wake up, we need your leadership now," Said the jounin pushing on her shoulder to wake her up. Tsunade turned away from the offender after grunting in protest to being awoken.

"Hokage-sama! This is important! We have reports of Uchiha Sasuke in the area!" With this not only did Tsunade wake up, she sprung to her feet knocking over her chair and desk in the hurry. She grabbed the jounin by the collar and screamed in his face, "WHAT! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME SOONER!" Not waiting for an answer Tsunade marched out of her office to call an emergency meeting of the council, this was big new indeed.

* * *

After living only one week in the Hyuga residence Naruto found that one could get into an amazing amount of mischief in such a big house. Especially if people rarely came down the same hallway within ten minutes of each other. He found scaring Hanabi to be his second most favorite pastimes right after Hinata giving his fur a good once over with a brush.

He really enjoyed the home and found that many of the branch members who had glared at him the first time they had met him now seemed either impassive or even smiling at him. He knew that the guards with the Byakugan had seen him once or twice in frightening the younger main house sister and they found it to be more then enjoyable.

He even got a request from one of the cooks for a very special illusion. It turned out the younger Hanabi was terrified of spiders and even more so, the bugs Shino had contracted into symbiosis with himself. It should go without saying that the cook got his wish and from that point on when ever Naruto wanted ramen he got it in force.

Meanwhile Naruto would spend at least a few hours a day with his scrolls and with Hinata, attempting to get his broken and animalistic voice tamed and fluent. He had made great progress but his voice still had that kind of rough edge to it despite how fluent it was.

During this time he also got to get to know Hinata better. During their talks she explained the whole situation with the main house and the branch house and how everything was slowly being patched up between the houses. She never really said much about herself but Naruto always made it a point to force at least one bit of herself out into the open while they talked.

* * *

After the day had done Naruto took to training under his Kyuubi-sensei and Kyuubi found that he was soon running out of things to teach his student that didn't involve his fifth tail. One night Kyuubi decided to tell Naruto the most important thing about being a kitsune.

_**"Naruto,"**_ Kyuubi said eerily soft for his monstrous past. "Yes Kyuubi-sensei?" asked Naruto as he looked up from the scroll his master had given him. Kyuubi paused for a moment to think, at first he had hated this kid, possibly more then the fourth Hokage himself. Kyuubi truly hated the kid but after a while he decided the kid wasn't to bad, especially if he had the grapefruits to force him to 'pay rent'.

Now that Naruto had his body he knew it was in his best interest to teach the kid everything he knew. However now he found that as time passed, him teaching Naruto was becoming less forced and more fluent. It was as if he was slowly but surely wanting to teach the kid. He respected the kid in some parts and found him a total and complete waste of time in others but overall he had to admit he had grown a liking to the kid.

Kyuubi sighed and said, **_"kid, when you get your fifth tail you know that's when the tough stuff really begins right?"_** Naruto blinked and smirked saying, "I understand sensei and I am ready for it." Kyuubi nearly laughed but was content with a grinon his muzzle. **_'This kid was damn near born ready,'_** Kyuubi thought. _**"Ok kid, just remember that in the kitsune world the honor bound code that ninjas have is not that much different. It all depends on what kind of Kitsune you become which determines your code,"**_ Kyuubi said watching as Naruto soaked this up.

Naruto smirked and said, "No matter what Kyuubi-sensei I will keep to my nindo, I'm sure there's a kitsune color for that." Kyuubi nodded as Naruto returned to his scroll, _**'yeah there is kid, I just hope you're ready for it.'**__**

* * *

**_

Naruto woke the next morning, his stomach feeling incredibly empty. He slowly got up from his little padded fox bed next to Hinata's and began his morning routine of taking a walk around the main house then going to the kitchen for breakfast. He decided to skip the walk around the halls finding that he was unusually hungry this morning.

He padded his way down the halls and into the kitchen where the cook he had done the great service to greeted him happily. "Good morning Naruto, how did you sleep?" Asked the cook as they began making Naruto's morning meal. "Pretty good," Naruto said with a yawn, "woke up hungry for your ramen though."

The cook laughed to himself but felt a bit of pride, the pure connoisseur of ramen had just complimented his work. He served Naruto his bowl and Naruto finished it, readily accepting the next bowl that had been placed by him. Naruto quickly finished several bowls and when he was full he bid goodbye to the chef and resumed his walk along the halls.

As he came to the corridor by the front entrance he heard a sort of hushed speaking. Deciding that he might as well listen in he disappeared into his fox illusion and crept up on the two speakers to find Hyuga Hiashi and an unknown jounin speaking.

* * *

"What do you mean?" Hiashi asked the jounin. "I mean that the Hokage wants Naruto to be protected so she's ordering his return to Hokage tower," the jounin replied. Hiashi sighed and said, "and this is because of..." "Uchiha Sasuke," finished the jounin.

Naruto's eyes sprung open and his kitsune illusion melted away due to the shock. The jounin spied Naruto and he said, "Naruto! Uh..." the jounin never got to finish because Naruto had disappeared in a golden flash, off to find Sasuke. "Oh...damn it," Hiashi said as he put his head in his hand to rub his temples, this was not good.

* * *

Naruto raced with all due speed searching Konohagakure for any sign of Sasuke, it could have been the smallest chakra spike he would be there. He never had a clear whiff of Sasuke's scent so anything unfamiliar he would investigate. "Damn..." Naruto growled, "where is he!" Naruto continued his frantic search running into several people on the way but he ignored them all completely focused on his target.

That's when he caught it. "This way..." he muttered as he followed a stretch of a scent he had never caught before but somehow, he knew. He followed the scent deep into the abandoned clan homes of Konohagakure. Some of the homes were left for the homeless, some were byproducts of clan leaders of the past being unsure of where to house their clans. The one Naruto was led to was where a great tragedy happened that caused the entire Uchiha clan to be killed.

"Sasuke..." Naruto said as he rushed into the building without a second thought.

* * *

"He...what..." asked Tsunade in an eerily calm voice. "He...ran off. We couldn't stop him Hokage-sama I'm sorry," said the jounin who stood before the Hokage in a bow. "Ran off...you didn't THINK TO CHECK IF HE WAS AROUND!" screamed Tsunade who slammed her fist into the desk.

"I'M SORRY!" screamed the jounin as they fell to their knees in plea. Tsunade took a few deep breathes and said calmly, "Shizune, get the an ANBU team to the Uchiha clan house." Shizune nodded and was about to leave when suddenly another jounin by the name of Genma ran in. "Hokage-sama, we have a problem..."

* * *

"Sasuke..." growled Naruto as he walked along the abandoned corridors of the old Uchiha home. "Where the hell are you..." Naruto said as he followed the scent that wound around the halls a rooms. Suddenly Naruto's ears perked up in attention and heard a very familiar sound, the chirping of one thousand birds.

Naruto jumped back just in time to avoid the blackened chidori that had been driven through the wall by his side. "Naruto..." came the dark voice from the cloud of dust, "it's been a while...friend."

Naruto simply stared into the cloud as from the darkness came Sasuke, his curse seal in prime level two form. His clothes a pure black and around his head a long banded sound head protector.

"So Sasuke, how does the power feel..." Naruto growled angrily as the dark chidori around Sasuke's hand dissipated. "It feels..." Sasuke began lifting his open palm to his eyes. He clenched his fist cracking his knuckles, "sublime."

Sasuke slid into a fighting pose and grinned, "care to take it where we left off?" Naruto growled out, "I thought you said you wouldn't obtain the Mangekyou Sharingan that way." "I hate loose ends," Sasuke said as he took off in a blur. Naruto felt the rush of air behind him and ducked just below the kunai strike to his head.

Taking advantage Naruto wrapped his tails around Sasuke's and pulled his around like a whip but Sasuke firmly applied chakra to his feet and stayed where he was. He grasped Naruto's tails and pulled him around, spinning him in the air before slamming him into a wall. He pulled Naruto from the rubble and repeated his action with another wall.

Sasuke smirked and proceeded to lift a heavy piece of rubble to find Naruto wasn't there. Sasuke sneered and said, "dobe where are you." "Right here!" screamed Naruto's voice as he leapt from his illusion in the rubble and slammed his burning paw into Sasuke's stomach. Naruto's paw exploded in an inferno and caused Sasuke to fly backward into one of the few indented walls.

Sasuke pulled himself from the wall with a grin on his face. "Not bad dobe," Sasuke said as he formed his hand seals. "You too you bastard," Naruto said just before he opened his mouth wide and in a flash came a burning red rasengan. Sasuke bent to one knee and held his hand, the darkness surrounding his palm and sounding like the chirping of one thousand birds.

Sasuke suddenly leapt forward, his hand dragging across the ground leaving a deep gash as it headed straight for Naruto. Naruto shot forth with equal speed, leaping in the air and spinning like a tornado. The pitch black Chidori and the bright burning Rasengan met mid air in a massive clash of chakra and wills. Naruto kept spinning like a massive drill while Sasuke kept forcing his hand into the tornados core.

The ground around the two powerful beings cracked and ruptured as if a major earth quake was beginning. The room the boys were standing in was slowly being destroyed with their pure power. Suddenly both boys ceased their attacks, leaping back and panting like animals.

"You...were holding back..." Sasuke said with a slight smirk and pant. "You too..." Naruto said with a laugh. Both boys smirked wide and began to circle each other throwing words between them.

"Why do you wish power Sasuke?" Naruto asked with a smirking growl. "I must kill my brother, I am an avenger," Sasuke said clenching his fist. "What if you were to kill your brother, then what?" asked Naruto who flared his tails. "I would restart the Uchiha clan," responded Sasuke cooly.

"How do you plan to do that if the whole of Konohagakure hates you," asked Naruto seriously. Both boys stopped in their tracks and Sasuke stared at Naruto. "You may never have known people who don't like you with your fan club and the whole village loving the last Uchiha. But when you joined Orochimaru, you gained many enemies. Soon he will try to take you over, he will try to become you so he can have your eyes," said Naruto with a grave look on his fox face.

Sasuke's face turned into a dark stare but before he could respond they both heard the call, "Naruto! Itachi's attacking the Hyuga mansion!"

_**End Chapter**_

Well thats it, I'd have Q and A time but I don't have any questions to answer from reviews so I'll go right to the teaser and be on my way, Later.

_Suddenly the sheets were tossed into the air and from the covers came the body of a four tailed golden fox. Itachi smirked and said, "I see, the fox came to save his woman." "Brother," came a darkened voice behind him. Itachi didn't need to turn around for he recognized the voice in an instant, "Sasuke."_


	11. Fox,Curse,Weasel

Yay! I got it done! here is the eleventh chapter of my story. This one holds the very short conclusion of the Sasuke and Naruto battle along with the Hyuga attack. Hope you enjoy.

"Speech"

_'Thought'_

_**"Kyuubi"**_

_(Standard Disclaimer)_

_**Chapter 11: Fox,Curse,Weasel**_

"WHAT!" both combatants screamed in surprise then looked at each other. They both nodded gravely and disappeared in blurs of black and gold.

* * *

Itachi grinned to himself as wave after wave of branch member attempted to strike him down. He nearly laughed as he disappeared and reappeared behind them, moments later they would spurt fountains of blood and fall. "This is to easy," laughed Itachi, "this is the most noble clan in Konoha?"

"You will leave my kin alone or you will perish," rang a monotone voice from behind him. Itachi smirked and disappeared in a puff of smoke, reappearing behind the person and slashing with a kunai. As Itachi's blade split the person in two they disappeared and were replaced by a log of wood.

"Perish it is," said the voice as Itachi dodged several Juken strikes. Itachi leapt away turning in mid air to come face to face with the branch house prodigy, Hyuga Neji. Neji attacked with several deadly strikes by Itachi could easily avoid them, his red sharingan eyes blazing. Itachi landed and jumped away leaving Neji to watch him with his Byakugan eyes. Neji landed and paused, his eyes meeting Itachi's.

Itachi smirked and blinked, in a flash Neji was trapped by the infamous Mangekyou Sharingan and the powerful Tsukuyomi. Neji blinked and he found his world hand changed, and before him sat the stage of his fathers death. Neji watched as it happened, over and over again.

Itachi smirked as he broke eye contact with the warped Neji, his body falling to a crumpled heap. "Good try," Itachi said sardonically, "but when you can see everything you can't help but fall to me." Itachi suddenly dodged to the side and narrowly avoided the attacks from Hiashi's Juken offense.

Itachi leapt away but Hiashi kept up with him, attacking with amazing speed. Itachi found that, even though he was faster then Neji, Hiashi had his Byakugan active and decided that this was far to easy. After countering one Juken strike Itachi caught Hiashi's gaze forcing the leader to his knees with the powerful Doujutsu.

Itachi panted in exhaustion, using that jutsu twice cost him a lot but it was going to be worth it. He sped of into the mansion, seeking the Hyuga heiress who had cost him his honor and his pride. The girl known as the Hyuga weakling, the girl who had bested him with a surprise attack, Hyuga Hinata.

Itachi smirked as he entered her room to find her still dead asleep.

Itachi walked over to her bed seeing her body rise and fall with her slumbering breaths. _'Soon those too will stop,'_ Itachi thought when suddenly, he felt something was wrong. He leapt back tossing a kunai at the bed. The kunai sailed into the sheets but it made no sound.

Suddenly the sheets were tossed into the air and from the covers came the body of a four tailed golden fox. Itachi smirked and said, "I see, the fox came to save his woman." "Brother," came a darkened voice behind him. Itachi didn't need to turn around for he recognized the voice in an instant, "Sasuke."

* * *

Seconds later outside the Hyuga mansion one could see two bodies being thrown from the second story window. One was of the Uchiha clan, his wild dark hair and darkened skin showing his past dealings with a devil upon the earth. The other was the body of a golden fox, his four shining golden tails flowing behind him.

Both bodies twisted mid-air and landed upon their feet, watching the window in expectation. When nothing came both boys looked at each other and readied to jump back into the room.

From the ground came two hands, one grabbing onto the feet of the cursed boy and the other grabbing onto the paws of the fox. In an instant both boys were brought down into the earth up to their necks.

From the ground in front of them came the body of Itachi, a superior smirk on his face. "Don't bother trying to get out, the ground around you is chakra reinforced," Itachi said looking directly at Sasuke with a cruel gaze.

"So fox...you recruited my little brother for this ill prepared and failed stunt," Itachi said as his hands formed seals. "He didn't recruit me," Sasuke said as he struggled in his hole, feeling foolish for falling for this twice. "He just happened to show up," Naruto said as his body twisted and turned in the hole.

"Does it matter...you're going to die fox. Despite what the Akatsuki wants I am going to kill you. But you little brother," said Itachi with a smirk again, "get to try again another day." Out of thin air two Itachi clones formed, one strode over to Naruto while the other disappeared into the ground. Suddenly Sasuke's body was pulled through the earth, moving far from Naruto's trapped form.

Sasuke struggled to get free but the clone holding him down stopped any escape he might have had. Naruto sat in his hole watching as the clone simply sat in front of him with a smirk on it's face. "Is this a joke Itachi cause I'm not laughing." Naruto growled.

Itachi laughed and said, "Exploding clone." Naruto suddenly caught the severity of the situation and began his struggles anew. Itachi laughed and when he deemed Sasuke was far enough away he stared at Naruto. "Prepare to die..." he readied the clone to explode but suddenly stopped and dodged a Juken strike.

He grabbed the wrist of whoever had attacked him and found the prey he was looking for. The Hyuga girl who had made him a joke. Itachi grinned in a sick way as he let the girl go from his grasp with a kick to her side.

His eyes opened slightly in shock as she recovered quickly and rushed at him, attacking furiously like she had when she had surprised him. However now he was prepared and dodged the strikes like any other. With one solid kick to her side he broke several of her ribs and sent her flying away.

"The Hyuga girl, the one who surprised me," Itachi said as he disappeared in a puff of smoke. Hinata's eyes jumped open in surprise until she felt the stabbing pain in her hand. She looked to see both her hands had been stabbed through with kunai. She wanted to scream out in pain but she held he tongue and activated Byakugan through instinct.

"NO DON'T!" Naruto screamed but it was to late, Itachi had already met eyes with her.

* * *

Hinata fell to the ground tears springing from her eyes, curling in a ball, and shaking. Her breaths were ragged and in pain as she closed her eyes to fend off the images but it was no use. The world of Tsukuyomi had taken her mind and punished it to the breaking point.

Itachi smirked and walked up to Hinata, planting his foot into her broken ribs and sending her rolling over to Naruto and the exploding clone. "To think, the heiress of such a powerful clan could find that so disturbing she is in physical pain," Itachi commented as tears streamed down Hinata's face.

Naruto stared at Hinata, her body beaten, her hands bloody, and her eyes closed in pain. Naruto watched as she choked back sobs only to have her body racked with pain. The pain of the illusion and the reality. He had no idea what she had seen, but he was damn sure it wasn't pleasant. Itachi was going to pay.

Itachi watched as Naruto struggled with double efforts to release himself from the earth but all he did was stir the earth around him. "It's no use fox, you need someone capable and strong to dig you out," Itachi said in a mocking tone. "Well, someone capable, strong, and willing to," Itachi laughed then turned to Sasuke.

"Ah little brother, how goes the avenging?" asked Itachi with a unfazed straight face. Sasuke struggled in his ground prison. "Not to well I suppose, oh well, you always have another day," Itachi said with a calm straight face that cracked in a wicked grin.

"Aren't you just happy when a plan comes together?" Itachi asked with a cruel laugh. "Now where was I, oh yeah..." Itachi said turning to Naruto and Hinata with the exploding clone. His eyes opened in surprise and confusion as he found the clone had been slain, and both his captives were gone.

* * *

"What the-" Itachi questioned only to get, "hey Itachi!" as a response from behind him. "You said someone capable, strong, and willing right," said Naruto as he thrust two of his tails deep into the ground around Sasuke, pulling his straight out of the ground with no problem. Itachi's eyes widened as he looked to Naruto, his fox form looking more wild and even on the brink of unstable. Behind him waved four tails of fur and one of pure red chakra.

Sasuke began to form seals and Itachi began to retaliate with his own, "oh no you don't little brother!" Naruto growled and leapt into the air, he then wrapped his tails around himself from his rear to his snout in a circle formation. His fur caught ablaze and in seconds he was spinning like a wheel of pure fire.

"KITSUNE-BI ITOGURUMA!" cried Naruto as he landed on the ground, his body taking off like a rocket toward Itachi. Itachi dodged to the left just seconds before Naruto hit him head on but he couldn't completely escape the fox's flames. Itachi's cloak burned into nothingness leaving his entire upper torso exposed to the world.

His right arm burned from Naruto's wheel of flame but he was able to restart his hand seals thinking the fox was going at such an amazing speed he wouldn't be able to turn. To his surprise Naruto turned on a dime and barreled back at Itachi.

This continued for several minutes until right before Naruto passed Itachi he broke his wheel. Using all the force he had accumulated in his spin he hit Itachi in the back with his tails sending him flying. Itachi felt a painful sting in his back and looked over his shoulder to find the largest tooth from Samehada protruding from his back, swiftly seeping his little remaining chakra away.

* * *

Meanwhile Sasuke had been forming hand seals and gathering his chakra at an alarming amount. His entire right arm crackled with dark chakra and the second he saw his brother fly into the air he took his shot. He disappeared in a blur, the hand like wings sprouting from his back aiding his direct flight.

Itachi turned mid air mere seconds before he realized what had just happened. He felt a heavy pressure in his stomach and heard the chirping of one thousand birds. He turned his fading vision to his little brother, his curse seal in full activation as he glared into his brothers eyes with pure malice, his promise of not being his brothers puppet dashed.

Itachi smirked and took one of his last breaths saying, "Success brother, you've killed me and fulfilled yourself. I tested your capacity and found it to be better then my own, you are a true Uchiha killer like your brother and father before you."

Itachi smirked with bloody teeth as Sasuke's darkened hand faded and turned into a normal arm, the curse seals effect worn off. "Avenger Uchiha Sasuke...what woman would marry a man who had such ruthless hate that he left his village to kill his only brother. Congratulations brother for in the end, it wasn't I who killed the Uchiha clan. It was you..." with those final words Itachi's eyes grew dull and glossy and his sharingan disappeared from existence leaving behind the natural eyes of the Uchiha clan, dark as the night sky.

* * *

Naruto didn't watch the spectacle in the air, his mind was focused elsewhere. He darted along the brush and undergrowth of the forest near the Hyuga home searching for where he had left Hinata. He knew he couldn't have hear near to field and despite what he wanted to do he had to leave her as far away from the danger as possible.

"Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked in a soft whisper, "n-no...N-Naruto-kun" he heard several whimpers then soft sobbing. He rushed toward the source of the noise and found Hinata, her body in a ball and her eyes filled with tears. "N-Naruto-kun," Hinata whimpered as she saw him. He breathed out a sigh of relief and took a step forward only to see her flinch in response.

He looked at her confused as she huddled into her ball farther and farther from him, fresh tears springing to her eyes. "Hinata-chan..." Naruto said softly hoping to get her calm, "I'm not going to hurt you." Hinata opened her mouth to retort but nothing came except the sobbing sound that racked her body. She closed her eyes to shut out the world around her.

Naruto seeing her eyes close took a quick sprint and in half a second he was at her side, his tails curled around her in their warm embrace. Hinata's eyes shot open in fear and she began to thrash about in Naruto's tails. Despite what she was doing Naruto didn't once tighten his grip, he left them in a warm but firm grim.

"Hinata-chan," Naruto's smooth voice called, "It's ok...I'm here...nothing is ever going to hurt you. Never again." As Hinata slowly ceased he thrashing Naruto's tails began rubbing her back in comfort, spreading their golden touch to heal her.

Hinata at first felt fear and pain from the fox encircling her with it's tails. Slowly but surely she began to feel more and more calm to the presence. With time she felt completely at peace with the warm tails surrounding her in their warm golden embrace, the pain in her hands and stomach had even stopped. She felt as if the tails were her shield to the world and they wouldn't let anything touch her.

She shuddered slightly with the comforting warmth and let one last straggling tear fall from her eyes which was wiped away by a warm hand. Hinata sighed and smiled as she slowly opened her eyes to be met with Naruto's blazing blue.

However, before something more could happen Hinata realized something, something very important. Naruto was no longer in fox form, he was in the shape of a half human, and he had five golden tails. That and there was the small fact that he was completely naked except for his leather collar. Thanks to luckily placed tails Hinata never caught a true glimpse of him but this was enough to make her blush to the roots of her hair then fall into a dead faint.

Naruto blinked in confusion before looking down at his body. "Hey! I'm human!" said Naruto before he noticed the obvious, "OH GOD I'M NAKED!" From somewhere deep in his mind he could hear the howling laughter of a certain demon fox.

_**End Chapter**_

My favorite line if "OH GOD I'M NAKED!" but that's just me. Well thats that for now, I think I answered a few questions with this one. If I didn't here's Q and A...

Q: What does Kitsune-bi Itoguruma mean?

A: It means "Spirit Fox Fire Ring" My friend who I ask to help concive attacks thought this has an Akamichi clan feel to it.

Q: Will Sasuke return to his 'throne' so to speak?

A: I could go on and on about this but short answer is, no. Abandoning a village is really harmful to ones status in a village.

(more personal one) Q:Why do you put all these out so fast?

A: I like to write, I do this to improve my writting and also give all of you out there something to read. I like reviews, they keep me going strong, but I just like writting for you guys.

Well thats it, here's the teaser then I'm outta here, later all.

_Naruto heard that sighing sound once again and he heard Kyuubi's voice ring, **"Five tails kid, I told you five tails and you got them."** Kyuubi chuckled a bit and said, **"you know I thought you'd become this, I was kind of hoping not but...apparently I don't get my wish."** 'What are you rambling about?' Naruto asked even more confused then before. **"Golden Kitsune."** was Kyuubi's solemn reply..._


	12. Five

Ah, new day, new chapter. Hope you're all ready for the fun that is five tailed Naruto.

"Speech"

_'Thought'_

_**"Kyuubi"**_

_(Standard Disclaimer)_

_**Chapter 12: Five**_

_'CHANGE BACK! CHANGE BACK!'_ Naruto screamed in his mind as he kept his tails securely wrapped around his waist to protect the possibility of anyone seeing anything.

Despite his pleas and cries Kyuubi was enjoying this far to much to tell him how to change back so Naruto, filled to the brim with embarrassment, gathered Hinata up in his arms and took off back to the Hyuga mansion, careful to not let his tails fall from their strategic locations. Just before Naruto entered the Hyuga compound he formed a Henge around himself giving him the appearance of him having his normal clothes.

He sighed and walked into the Hyuga compound to find ANBU and medic nin running around at an insane pace, checking all the fallen if they were alive. Naruto saw Hyuga Hiashi and Hyuga Neji both sitting on a couple of chairs, their eyes frozen in blank stares as people asked them questions. _'They're just gonna have some problems,'_ Naruto thought as he walked towards them with Hinata in his arms.

Hiashi broke his stare at the dog masked ANBU asking him questions and turned to Naruto, a spark of life floating into his eyes at the sight of his daughter well and alive but fading just as quickly. The dog masked ANBU followed Hiashi's line of vision and found Naruto, his body human in form but as the dog masked ANBU looked on he saw through the henge and saw the naked half fox boy beneath.

He blinked a few times in complete confusion before saying, "Naruto?" Naruto could recognize that voice anywhere, "Kakashi, how are you?"

After the formalities were over Naruto explained everything that had happened. From what he saw, Itachi had attacked to get to Hinata, the Hyuga's defended for a while before he got there. He took off without finding what had happened to Itachi to find Hinata who had been placed under Itachi's illusionary world. He purposely left out Sasuke's return and many other things to protect him.

Kakashi sighed and filled in Naruto's blanks. "First Naruto it's not nice to lie about such a big detail like Sasuke's return. Two you were correct on Itachi's plan but it will never go fulfilled, Itachi was dead when we got here with Sasuke's hand in his stomach. Sasuke was muttering something about bastard and dead brethren. His curse seal was deactivated and we asked questions but Sasuke just didn't respond to anything we said. We took him into the Hokage's office for questioning," Kakashi said with a gravely serious tone.

Naruto looked downtrodden for a moment until Kakashi asked, "why are you naked by the way?" Naruto blushed and muttered, "When I transformed into a fox I didn't have any clothes on so when I transformed back it wouldn't make sense if I had them now would it." Kakashi laughed and pointed to Hinata in Naruto's arms, "I suppose she saw you that's why she's unconscious." Naruto twitched in anger along with blushed in embarrassment causing Kakashi to laugh.

"How...how is she?" asked a voice just above Kakashi's laughing. Naruto turned to look into the traumatized eyes of Hyuga Hiashi. He lowered his head to look at her and said, "she's just fine, I swore on my nindo that nothing would harm her." Only Hiashi's eyes expressed his relief and the spark he had for a moment or two was back in his eyes but maybe this time, it wouldn't die.

Naruto looked down at Hinata and he remembered, her hands had been run through with kunai. He looked at her hands the had crossed on her stomach and found they were perfectly fine, not a scratch to be found. He found this odd but ignored it in favor of saying, "Kakashi, watch her along with Hiashi-sama and Neji, I have a few things to talk to the Hokage about." Kakashi nodded and accepted Hinata as Naruto took off in a blur of golden light, his direction being Hokage tower.

* * *

_'You damn fox! How do I change back! What about my clothes! Damn it answer me!_' Naruto screamed in his head but all he got back in reply was complete and utter silence. _'Don't make me sing that stupid song in my head over and over again to get you to talk!' _threatened Naruto.

Naruto heard what sounded like a sigh and the words, **_"Kid, welcome to the big leagues."_** This caused Naruto to stop on the roof he had landed on and talk with the demon in his mind. _'What are you talking about?_' Naruto asked in pure confusion.

Naruto heard that sighing sound once again and he heard Kyuubi's voice ring, _**"Five tails kid, I told you five tails and you got them."**_ Kyuubi chuckled a bit and said, **_"you know I thought you'd become this, I was kind of hoping not but...apparently I don't get my wish."_** _'What are you rambling about?'_ Naruto asked even more confused then before. _**"Golden Kitsune,"**_ was Kyuubi's solemn reply.

_'Golden? I thought you didn't know Kitsune coat colors,'_ Naruto thought to Kyuubi. _**"Well I lied kid, I know all about them and this is the story. The Golden Kitsune is one of the highest ranked right below the Celestial and Void Kitsune. Not many have made it to the road of the Golden Kitsune because they were selfish and those who have, mostly died or were stripped of their tails for going against their own code. A Golden Kitsune is a Kitsune of protection, they protect with everything even if it means their life,"**_ Kyuubi said.

_**"You took your first step in the four tailed stage when you promised to protect that girl, then you decided to protect your old friend by not going full out with that drill attack. You attacked Itachi with full force when he harmed that girl, then you protected that traitor friend by digging him out and taking on Itachi,"**_ Kyuubi paused and took a deep breath.

**_"What solidified your fifth tail was the healing of the girls injuries both physically and mentally and re-promising her nothing would harm her. That proved you were worthy of the golden coat. Congratulations kid,"_** Kyuubi finished leaving Naruto in stunned silence.

_**"If you want to change back it's as simple as a fox reality illusion, just cast it on yourself into your fox form, this works both ways. On the clothes issue just buy some and don't worry about it, they should shift with your form. I'll save the rest for tonight's training," **_with that said Kyuubi severed the link with Naruto and sat back to enjoy the show, _**"maybe I should have mentioned the human form Kitsune se...nah."**__**

* * *

**_

Naruto after shaking off the shock of what Kyuubi had just told him decided that it would be best to find some clothes first, Obaa-chan would see right through the henge. He rushed to his apartment and grabbed one of his orange and black suits but not matter what he tried they didn't fit worth a damn. "Oh damn it..." he said to himself as he threw the last of his ripped black orange jackets and pants into the pile.

"I hate shopping," said Naruto as he produced the henge once again and exited his apartment. He decided to walk through the streets and let the villagers have a good scare. As he walked the streets he heard many gasps and had many stares but what made today odd was the glares of hate came only from the men.

From every woman or girl he passed they stared at him with the look of a predator. This made him more uncomfortable then the glares so he hurried to the only ninja equipment and clothing store that allowed him to shop.

When he entered the girl at the counter immediately jumped up to help him. This had definitely never happened before but he accepted the help and picked out a sleeveless black and orange shirt with black ninja pants and black sandals. He also grabbed a pair of special ninja fighting bandages and even a pair of red boxers. He sighed as he took the items and entered the changing room to try on his clothes.

* * *

"What is up with all the girls today, it's like Sasuke all over again," Naruto muttered as he looked at the door before turning to the full length mirror to take a look at himself. His eyes opened in surprise, this was definitely him looking back from the mirror but...he looked different.

His muscles looked more toned and over all he looked more cut, his hair also looked longer and more wild. The marks on his cheeks were wider and darker but it gave him more of an exotic look then anything else.

His eyes were a bright blue with slit pupils but around the edges they were a brilliant golden shine. He had golden fox ears that were in place of his normal ears and they added to his looks along with the small size increase with his canines that were only noticeable when he spoke or smiled.

Around his neck hung the collar Hinata had given him and on the very tips of his fingers lay sharp looking claws. He blinked a few times confused at the older and better looking version of himself.

He raised his eyebrow and put his thumb under one of his tails, pulling it away from his hip and looking down. He had a smug smirk on his face as he let the tail wrap around his waist again._ 'Ok Kyuubi-sensei, what is this? Not that I'm complaining mind you just, what happened?'_ asked Naruto in his thoughts.

Kyuubi chuckled and said, _**"the beauty of Kitsune seduction kid, a demon has to look and be at his best for a potential mate."**_ _'S-seduction?'_ asked Naruto nervously, _'oh crap.'_ Naruto quickly threw on his new clothes and went to pay for them at the counter. He payed quickly, getting the same predatory look from the cashier girl, then he took off in a swift sprint for the Hokage's office not stopping for anything.

* * *

Tsunade sat at her desk with one Uchiha Sasuke sitting before her, his hand bloodied and his eyes staring off into nothingness. "Sasuke," Tsunade said with a stern and to a point uncaring voice, "you are charged with several crimes against Konoha chief among them is defecting to the sound and attacking one of our own." Sasuke continued to stare at his hands right up until a fist landed a blow on the side of his head.

"EARTH TO THE LAST UCHIHA!" yelled Tsunade as she leaned back into her seat. "I...I...I'm sorry..." Sasuke said with his head facing the ground. Tsunade looked at Sasuke skeptically and said, "A little late for that, I'm surprised Naruto trusted you enough to let you help him."

"Y-yeah...so am I..." Sasuke said as he looked to the side in shame. "You do realize that you are being held as a prisoner from the Sound," Tsunade said as she put her chin in her hands. "Not if I already abandoned the Sound..." Sasuke said softly with a bit of hope in his voice.

Tsunade quirked an eyebrow and Sasuke continued, "Orochimaru hit the three year mark, he called me into his office to have a 'meeting' with me. When I arrived his assistant Kabuto trapped me in a jutsu and held me still for Orochimaru's body transfer jutsu. I escaped Kabuto's jutsu with my curse seals power and fled the Sound. I think Orochimaru expected me back soon because of his curse seal but during the years I have perfected a way to trump his mind control at the second level stage. I have nothing to offer except my full services and my knowledge of the Sound village."

Sasuke finished with a bow in his seat. Tsunade blinked a few times in response to this and slightly smirked behind her hands. "Two villages and you betrayed them both, what makes you think we'd accept you so readily? Especially since we were one of those villages," Tsunade asked with a serious tone.

"Because I'm telling you to!" sounded a voice from the walls. In an instant Naruto had leapt from his fox illusion in the wall and stood before both Tsunade and Sasuke in his half form glory. Sasuke blinked a few times at this new Naruto, he seemed so much different over time. Tsunade on the other hand was having a hard time keeping her eyes trained on Naruto's face and not his other features.

Tsunade shook her head and closed her eyes, she heard that Kitsunes lured you to them with their eyes or the swishing of their tails, it was their seduction at work. Tsunade took a deep breath and remembered that this was Naruto, the boy who reminded her so much of her younger brother. She smiled on the inside and looked at Naruto, his seduction powers useless to her will.

"Oh, what right do you have to tell the Hokage anything Naruto?" asked Tsunade with raised eyebrow. "Cause I know Sasuke, I know he's telling the truth," Naruto said coming to Sasuke's defense, "at the Valley of the End I swore that no matter what I would bring him back. Well he's here now and nothing is going to make him leave."

Tsunade looked from Naruto to Sasuke then back. She sighed and said, "Sasuke you are now on probation until further notice with ANBU observation at all times, you will be ranked as a genin but only after completing community service by telling our chief strategist everything you know about the Sound village. Afterwards you will be placed in a genin team and sent on missions until you pass the chunin exam. Is that clear?"

Naruto smiled broadly while Sasuke produced a small smile, "Thank you Hokage-sama." With that he smiled to Naruto who grinned back, happy to have his surrogate brother back. Tsunade cleared her throat and said, "Sasuke, if you don't mind I have to have a word with Naruto, I believe my student Sakura is coming back from her mission today."

Sasuke looked to the ground embarrassed but nodded and left quietly closing the door behind him. Tsunade sighed and said, "Ok Naruto, what is this about?" Naruto gulped and rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment but despite this he said it straight out, "I want to be moved into the Hyuga house hold...permanently."

* * *

In the dark cavern of the "King of Hell" the remaining six members of a dark underground group stand and discuss the most important matter at hand. "Yeah...this is looking worse then when we started. I'm even missing one arm," said one member his long bangs covering one of his eyes. "Yeah!" angrily shouted a man with a large plant surrounding his head in a rough voice. "Naruto has easily defeated Kisame and together with Uchiha Sasuke they killed Itachi," said the same plant man with a softer and calm voice.

"Silence," said one member, their bright red eyes staring down everyone into silence, "our objection has changed with Uzumaki Naruto. He is no longer the Jinkijuri he is the Biju. We must first strengthen our numbers then obtain the fox by any means necessary." "Can Tobi be a member now?" asked the spiral masked boy behind the plant man. "Quiet Tobi!" growled the plant man but he then smiled and said with a much softer voice, "I don't see why not, we need the men."

**_End Chapter_**

Well how was that? I loved writing the kitsune seduction part. Q and A time...if I had any that i didn't already answer. Well now that that's over lets have some preview and then we're outta here. Later all.

"What you so happy about Ero-sannin?" asked Naruto who got a bop on the head as a response. "What did I tell you about calling me that. Anyway how are you, looking good I see! Must be driving the ladies wild!" Jiraiya said with a perverted smirk causing Naruto and Tsunade to scowl in response.

"Jiraiya, what the hell are you here for?" Tsunade growled before Jiraiya continued with something that might get him pummeled. "Oh yeah..." Jiraiya continued with as he quickly shifted to a gravely serious face, "good news bad news time..."


	13. Moving In?

Yello, I'm back. Once again sorry for the wait but I'm getting really busy lately. Well that aside, hope you enjoy!

"Speech"

_'Thought'_

_**"Kyuubi**"_

_(Standerd Disclaimer)_

**Random pointless comments**

_**Chapter 13: Moving In?**_

Tsunade raised both her eyebrows, '_wow, it's like that story I read just a few weeks ago..._' Tsunade shook her head and said, "why would you want to move into that home Naruto?" Naruto stared into Tsunade's eyes and said with confidence, "I never had a mom or dad when I was growing up. It was always just me and anything in my imagination. In the Hyuga house I feel like I have a family, one that looks completely different from me yes but it's still a family. It's my family and it's my duty to protect my family."

Naruto blushed a bit as he continued with, "I also promised to Hiashi-sama and any gods that were listening that I would protect Hinata-chan. I do not intend on going back on my word." Tsunade smiled, _'just like the story.'_ "I'm not one to place you in a home at will Naruto. Especially after you have returned to human form. If you want to live there you have to ask Hiashi," Tsunade said as Naruto nodded. "Now about your...transformation..."

* * *

Hinata lay in the world of dreams replaying what had happened over the last few moments. Her mind traveled back to what had Itachi had shown her. It was a true nightmare in itself. Even though it only happened for a few minutes in her mind it was hell to encounter.

It had been a fine fall day with the Sakura trees out in full bloom. The petals surround her as she watched a figure walk closer and closer to her. She smiled recognizing the figure as Naruto. "Naruto-kun," she called but it looked as if Naruto had just shrugged her off. She ran up to Naruto and looked into his face seeing not her normal Naruto. This Naruto was dark, his eyes a deep blood red and his teeth so sharp and wild they were sticking out of his mouth.

"N-Naruto-kun?" asked Hinata as she backed up a few paces in fear of this evil looking Naruto. Naruto smirked and said with a dark and demented voice, "What? Come to tell me that you love me? I couldn't care less about you! DIE!" With that said dark Naruto raised up his clawed hand and brought it into a swift slash across Hinata's stomach. This was where the illusion ended but Hinata found it so real, it was just to painful to bear.

Hinata remembered the fear she felt when she had seen the fox Naruto approach her with a confused look in it's face. She couldn't stop remembering the dark Naruto and she curled into a ball in fear. What if that wasn't an illusion, what if that was Naruto. She closed her eyes to afraid to find out for sure.

That's when she felt Naruto's warmth surround her and she panicked. She thrashed and scurried to get free from him hoping he wasn't going to kill her. As she found there was no escape from his warm grasp she realized he had no intention of harming her. He had not once constricted his tails to hold her in place, all he had done was try to calm her down with soft strokes on her back.

As he once again promised her that no harm would come to her she felt relaxed in his fur, the gold color and soft warmth giving her the feeling of security in his tails. She felt the pain in her hands slowly ebb away into nothingness and the broken ribs mend back into place without so much as a twinge of pain. She felt the pain and fear from her horrible illusion dissipate in this warm power that now held her.

She opened her eye's to meet Naruto's then almost got the worst nose bleed in the history of mankind due to Naruto's state of dress.

* * *

Hiashi looked at his daughter lying in the bed by his side with a faint smile on his lips. She didn't run away, she faced Itachi and got caught in his horrible illusion world just as he and Neji had. He didn't know what she saw but he knew what he saw was something he never wanted to repeat.

The entire Hyuga house fell and it was his entire fault. The world of illusion showed him the internal bleeding of the Hyuga clan had been his fault, and it had killed the clan. A civil war erupted and Hiashi was the only one left. Hinata and Hanabi had died and now Neji faced him down. Hiashi found it hard to do but he formed the seal of the curse and killed the last of the branch family. He was alone and the world seemed so cold.

Hiashi shook his head to rid himself of the illusion, it was just an illusion but it felt so real. Like memories playing in fast forward. Hiashi sighed and looked down at Hinata, blood began to trail from her nose down her upper lip and as odd as he thought it was he decided to get her a tissue to stop the bleeding.

* * *

Neji sat staring into nothingness remembering his illusion. Unlike the other two his illusion had actually happened, and it had been much longer. His memories haunted him of that faithful day and his hands trembled in rage as he thought of his seal activation. He sighed remembering the words of Naruto when he pulled him from the darkness. His speech about there being no such thing as true fate and his proving it with his victory. Neji sighed and decided to join Hiashi, maybe to get a few words between them to reduce the quiet tension.

* * *

Tsunade blinked at the end of Naruto's explanation and sighed, "I just knew today was going to be a long day, I just knew it." "Well it is only...noon," Naruto said as he looked at the clock on the wall. Tsunade groaned as a chunin entered with news. "Hokage-sama, Jiraiya-sama to see you." Tsunade hit her head on the desk, "perfect, just perfect..."

"Tsunade! How are...Naruto! Is that you?" Jiraiya said with a large smile and good attitude as he entered Tsunade office. "What you so happy about Ero-sannin?" asked Naruto who got a bop on the head as a response. "What did I tell you about calling me that. Anyway how are you, looking good I see! Must be driving the ladies wild!" Jiraiya said with a perverted smirk causing Naruto and Tsunade to scowl in response.

"Jiraiya, what the hell are you here for?" Tsunade growled before Jiraiya continued with something that might get him pummeled. "Oh yeah..." Jiraiya continued with as he quickly shifted to a gravely serious face, "good news bad news time. I got a tip that the Akatsuki are now completely focused on Naruto here. That's the bad news."

"So what the hell is the good news?" Tsunade asked angrily. Jiraiya smiled and said, "I also got a tip saying that due to Naruto killing Kisame and Itachi they need to recruit members which could take a long time, years even."

Tsunade let out the breath she was holding and said with a monotone, "great...we have a few years time until the Akatsuki tries to massacre us for Naruto." Jiraiya's face went from a smile to a serious glare and he said, "don't you understand, this gives us time. Now that Naruto has the body of Kyuubi he'll have close to limitless power. With our army behind him we can destroy the Akatsuki and Orochimaru. Naruto simply needs to gain all his tails then we're golden, eh you know what I mean."

Tsunade turned this over a few times before producing a wide grin and rising from her desk looking at Naruto. "What do you think Naruto, you up for the challenge?" asked Tsunade. Naruto stood still for a moment, he had to gain all of his nine tails in an unmeasurable amount of time to save his village from destruction. Oh this was going to be sweet. "I'LL DO IT!" Naruto shouted in his patented way that made all worries and fears melt from the eyes of the unbelievers.

Jiraiya smirked, here was his student just as head strong and damn near more powerful then his last. This was going to be fun. "Good to hear it Naruto. Now on another note, any 'research material' you have to share?" Jiraiya asked as he whipped out a pen and pad of paper.

Minutes later many people crowded around the streets where a charred and beaten legend lay after being thrown down hundreds of levels from the Hokage's office.

After a quick and evasive "goodbye obaa-chan!" Naruto ran to avoid the oncoming punch from Tsunade's legendary fist. He smiled to himself as he easily glided above many homes and business buildings. This was truly a new level of power he had never felt so freely before. He was gonna enjoy this as it lasted.

* * *

Sitting in a tent on the outer grounds of the Hyuga mansion was one of the main house and one of the branch house, awaiting for the awakening of one main house girls. Maybe it was a good thing Hanabi was still at the academy.

Hiashi looked to his side and saw Neji sit by him, his eyes trained on nothingness even as he looked down at Hinata. "Kakashi says she'll be fine, she just needs her rest," Hiashi offered but Neji just muttered an understanding and there was silence once again.

"I apologize," came Neji's voice beside him. "During the first chunin exams I came to hate the main family so much that I tried to kill Hinata. I learned the Kaiten and the other clan techniques without your consent. I trained under you, something the council looked down upon greatly. I blamed the main house for my fathers death when it was his choice. I apologize."

Hiashi nodded in understanding and said, "You are forgiven, but it is I who should ask your forgiveness." Neji snapped out of his stupor. "It was I who allowed the usage of the curse seal on the branch members. It was I who caused your deep hate for the main house. It was I who, despite my pleas, allowed my brother to go in my stead as a corpse. For that I apologize and vow that from this point on I will strive to correct my mistakes, more so then I have in the past," Hiashi finished with a deep sigh.

It was true, Neji had noticed how Hiashi had always come from the meetings with the council with tired eyes and shaking his head. He had been trying to pass the banishment of the curse seal technique among other things but the council ignored him. Over time he had given up and decided to rule as a father rather then a clan head.

Neji noticed the subtle changes from him being the cold ruler of the clan to a father to Hinata and Hanabi, and a uncle to himself. He no longer hated the main house but he felt as if he still carried the sins of his hate on him. In a few simple words they were destroyed.

"You are forgiven," Neji said in a surprised tone as he gave a very slight smile to Hiashi. Hiashi returned his smile with a slight one of his own, that in itself thanks enough.

"Hey I miss anything?" came a voice from outside the three Hyuga's. Hiashi and Neji turned to see the same foxish smile they knew all to well as Uzumaki Naruto. This Naruto however was human with more noticeable foxish features to his body. His eyes, ears, teeth, claws, and tails were a dead giveaway from the start. His five golden tails swayed behind him as he held his messy golden haired head with one hand while he smiled to the two Hyuga.

"Naruto?" Neji and Hiashi asked in unison with confused looks, "you look...different." Naruto raised up his bandage covered forearms and said, "it's the bandages isn't it. I knew it, I never wear bandages and they look so unnatural on me. But they were on sale and they was something special about them I forgot what it was though..."

Hiashi and Neji looked to each other, the same thought in their heads, '_idiot_.' Naruto laughed and said, "I'm kidding, yeah I know I look different. It's some kind of side effect from the Kitsune body. It's Kitsune se..." Naruto slowed to a stop noticing who he was talking to and quick some quick thinking, "It's Kitsune shape shifting, if a Kitsune is discovered by it's tails while hiding them they transform back and run away. I don't need to hide so the rule doesn't apply to me."

Neji and Hiashi were both skeptical but accepted none the less. Naruto shuffled a bit in his spot and said, "hey, I've been meaning to ask a question." Hiashi looked at Naruto who seemed nervous all of a sudden. "Well I don't really have any place to go now and since I'm in human form Tsunade wants me to go back to my apartment but I never like it there it's to cold and cramped. I wanted to know if, maybe you have a spare spot for me in the branch house quarters? That is, if you'd let me move in."

Hiashi translated Naruto's entire speech into one simple phrase, 'can I move in?' Hiashi decided to debate this in his mind a bit before responding with a yes or no. He had heard from his youngest about her frequent 'run ins' with the demon fox boy and the illusions he used on her. **That was a strike on his side**. Naruto had been getting a bit to close to his older daughter as of late, **that was strike two**.

She had been happier then ever lately, ball one. The branch members seemed to enjoy having the boy around but that's most likely from Hanabi's illusion hell, **foul one**. Hinata has always been aching for a pet since she joined team eight because they all had animal counter parts, **no comment on this one**. Neji and Hinata, possibly even himself had someone to spar with, **ball two**.

Hiashi mentally sighed then decided to weight it with Naruto's more current actions. Naruto protected Hinata and to an extent all of the Hyuga like he would a family. **The ball had now been pitched.** He had gained his fifth tail which allowed him even more power that would help guard the mansion from attack. **The ball comes like a straight arrow**. Then again if Kyuubi were to attempt a take over the mansion was doomed. **Oh the ball curves to the right and down!**

Naruto watched in confusion as Hiashi sat thinking intently while Neji sat next to his uncle, watching along with Naruto. Naruto then noticed a small disturbance in the girl behind both Hyuga clan members and in and instant he was at the other side of the small cot looking down at the slowly seemingly awakening girl.

Hiashi observed with some thoughts of Naruto does seem to protect her a lot, in fact he acts like her own personal shield. **Oh to late the bat has swung!**

"Hinata-chan? Are you ok?" Naruto asked softly with fear on his face. Hinata shuffled revealing all she was doing was moving in her sleep. Naruto sighed and he lay his tails on the cot, covering Hinata in their golden warm embrace. This simple action caused a content smile and sigh from the girl.

Hiashi watched this his thoughts along the line of Naruto is maybe over protective. **The ball and bat meet!**

Naruto slowly turned his head to face Hiashi a serious look on his face, "I told you I'd protect her from anything, even myself if necessary. I promise that protection over this entire home, on my word as a Golden Guardian Kitsune I swear it."

**The ball has been struck and it is going, GOING, OH LADIES AND GENTLEMEN IT IS GONE!**

Hiashi slightly smiled and said, "Naruto, I believe we have an open bed for you any time you wish."

_**End Chapter**_

Well that's it! Hm...time for Q and A!

Q: Paragraph per speech?

A: Sorry but I don't work like that, I kind of hate it no offense mind you. I just don't like it. If I get enough people complaining I'll change it but as it stands I stick with what I know. (BTW: I'm an Anarchist)

Q: Sasuke/Sakura?

A: Well... (evil grin) you'll find out in the future!

Q: Hinata stutter problem

A: Ok...this connects to the secret that I mentioned a few chapters ago. You'll find out eventualy but as it stands I will try to correct it.

Q: Tobi is Obito?

A: Oh boy...my friend says she'll kick me hard in the groin if Iwrite inTobi is Obito in my story...you'll just have to find out with time.

Q: Need a Beta?

A: Big time...

Q: Fan girls for Naruto?

A: OH YEAH!

Q: How fast do you write?

A: I put the guy who can type a thousand words in a minute to shame...it just takes several hours to edit!

Q: Stored peice of Samehada?

A: It was in his tails being saved for later.

Q: Harem/Naruto?

A: ...no...no offense...but no I think not...

Well that's it! Let's have the preview and then I'm gone! Later.

_"Why is it you wish to stay here?" asked Neji as Naruto placed the final scroll on his stack. "Hm?" asked Naruto, "you're asking why a five tailed Kitsune, after vowing to protect this place and all who inhabit it, is asking stay here?" Apparently all that teaching from Kyuubi was rubbing off on Naruto. Neji glared at Naruto with his pupil less white eyes and said, "no, I want to know why the boy who once painted the faces of the Hokage's wants us to house him."_


	14. A Whole New Level

Well I'm back, sorry for the delay but I've been busy with Thanksgiving...and a severe lack of crativity in the stories tank...50 miles from the nearest town. Right now depression is at the wheel moaning about how this is hopeless, happy is in the back seat boasting how great this is. Anger is so...well angry that it's yelling and literaly running 50 miles to the next town for a bit of creativity for the stories tank. Despiration and determination are trying to beat anger to the next town while simultaniously calling apathy for a ride. It's just a wreck...maybe I'll get some inspiration sooner or later but no matter what I'll be writting, just not with the same speed.

"Speech"

_'Thought'_

_**"Kyuubi"**_

_(Standard Disclaimer)_

_**Chapter 14: A Whole New Level**_

Naruto smiled at Hiashi but this was different, instead of his insanely happy smile this was a soft relieved looking smile. "Thank you Hiashi-sama," Naruto said with a bow of his head. "Sorry to interrupt this but everything is clear, the home is open and I suspect that since it's getting dark you all go in for the night. It's been a long day," said the ANBU masked Kakashi as he poked his head in the tent.

Hiashi nodded and stood quickly with Neji. Hiashi walked over to Hinata and picked her up from Naruto's tails. Even if he did swear to protect her Hiashi still had the instincts of a father. Together they reentered the Hyuga home finding it relatively undamaged except for Hinata's room of course. Hiashi thought a bit and decided that the extra room down the hall would be Hinata's until further notice. Naruto would just have to stay in the branch house on the grounds.

Naruto agreed and with reluctance allowed Hinata to rest as he followed Neji to the branch house dorms. Naruto found that the rooms were meant to hold a number of the branch house members. Since in the attack a few branch house members had unfortunately been killed, Neji had an open bed in his room.

Neji helped Naruto move his extensive collection of scrolls from his apartment to the storage closet in the large room. Neji would occasionally ask Naruto about the scrolls but other then that they didn't say much between them.

"Why is it you wish to stay here?" asked Neji as Naruto placed the final scroll on his stack. "Hm?" asked Naruto, "you're asking why a five tailed Kitsune, after vowing to protect this place and all who inhabit it, is asking to stay here?" Apparently all that teaching from Kyuubi was rubbing off on Naruto. Neji glared at Naruto with his pupil less white eyes and said, "no, I want to know why the boy who once painted the faces of the Hokage's wants us to house him."

Naruto's smirk dissolved and said, "do you know what it's like to have no family what so ever. To grow up never knowing why kids look up at their parents with such joy." Naruto laughed a bit to himself as he sat on the bed designated as his. "I suppose since it wouldn't effect the matter in the least now...do you know the history of the Kyuubi?"

Neji then proceeded to rattle off what he knew about the Kyuubi attack. "Heh, just like everyone else. Let me fill in some missing pieces for you. The Fourth couldn't kill the Kyuubi only seal it so he sealed the demon into a new born baby. It's umbilical cord would have to have just been cut so it's chakra circulatory system wouldn't be developed yet," Naruto said as Neji listened in rapt attention.

"He sealed the Kyuubi in the child and died in the process. The Hokage forced everyone to take a vow of secrecy about the children so no one, not even the boy, would know about it. The child carried the demon around for several years not knowing for a long time until someone broke the taboo and told the boy. From then on he never told a soul until the demon attempted to escape. He had to tell someone," Naruto sighed and noticed the look of understanding in Neji's eyes.

"I take it you get where I'm going with this," Naruto said dejectedly. Neji nodded and said, "in the chunin exams, when we fought. I looked into your chakra system and saw something. I'd be willing to guess it was the demon fox?" Naruto nodded, "at that point the fox would sometimes give me chakra to fight with. Now I have its body and along with it all its powers."

Naruto said this so freely because he knew at least Hinata would accept him into this home. This was no where near as painful the second time around. In fact it felt somewhat natural now. Maybe it was because Neji had probably already seen the demon, or maybe it was because he didn't really care.

"I warn you if you attempt to turn on this family I will kill you," Neji said with dead seriousness. Naruto calmly looked to the Hyuga prodigy and said, "I already vowed to protect this clan with my life." Neji stared stone face at Naruto and said, "if I was listening correctly, you said you would protect Hinata and this home." Naruto blinked a bit then his cheeks turned red. "Whatever," he said as he grabbed his covers and turned over to fall asleep, "night room mate."

Neji rolled his eyes and went to his own bed to sleep. Maybe a good night of rolling this over in his head and resting would make him accept the situation more.

* * *

Naruto fell into the realm of dreams and with it came his lesson with Kyuubi.

"Kyuubi-sensei! I'm here!" called Naruto as he strode into his mind, his body the form of a half human. His senses jumped and suddenly he ducked, barely missing an attack from the smaller five tailed Kitsune. Kyuubi skidded to a stop behind him and laughed. **_"Good night kid, ready for your lesson?"_** Kyuubi asked as he walked over to the completely alert Naruto. "YOU ALMOST DECAPITATED ME! " yelled Naruto in his mind.

_**"You'll need to be at your best for this training kid, it'll take stamina, a good mind, and some time but I'm sure you'll get it,"**_ Kyuubi said as he took a deep breath and began to wave his tails back and forth. "What is it?" asked Naruto as he watched Kyuubi's movements. _**"First is your eyes kid, you have a Kitsune's eyes now and a Guardian's to boot. You'll need to get used to and train them but in the mean time,"**_ Kyuubi thrust one of his tails forward and from it shot a bolt of lightning.

Naruto's eyes snapped open and on pure instinct the golden edges of his blue eyes began to glow and the world around Naruto slowed. He saw the bolt coming and he dodged to the side just in time to miss it. Naruto landed on his back as the bolt hit the ground and dispersed into nothingness. **_"Welcome to the next level kid,"_** Kyuubi said as he began to rub his tails together once again.

* * *

The morning after Naruto had told Neji about what he had carried for so long and what he was now Neji took to it pretty well. He didn't hold the hate for Naruto as had many others but he was a bit more weary around him more then normal. Naruto accepted this saying it was better then hate.

Naruto, after his breakfast of ramen, rushed down the halls of the complex in his human form. He felt a tad bit uncomfortable with the branch house females looking him over and even worse swearing he saw one that had the Byakugan active and blushing like mad. He pushed it to the back of his mind and went directly to Hinata's room.

Naruto sighed to himself and sat down on a chair next to her bed watching her sleep peacefully wishing he could wake her and tell her how good of a job she did. Naruto watched and waited, his mind strolling over random things.

_'The ramen was good this morning, I think the cook did something special to it. Hm...Hinata-chan looks happy. She's kinda cute when she's sleeping...WAIT! NO, NO, NO! BAD NARUTO!'_ Naruto thought as he began to smack his forehead with his fist. "Naruto-kun?" asked a quiet voice beside him.

He stopped hitting his head and looked down at the girl on the bed, a smile on her face as she looked at him. He smiled back and said, "Hinata-chan, you're awake." Hinata nodded as she sat up in her bed, finally getting an un-blurry picture of Naruto into her mind. Hinata blinked a few times before a deep blush spread on her face and she turned away attempting to keep it hidden.

"Hinata-chan are you ok?" Naruto asked as he carefully held his hand to her head, "you don't feel sick." Hinata blushed even deeper at the contact._'His hand it's so warm, and his body,'_ Hinata's thoughts began to lead into deeper things one involving Naruto and the Byakugan causing her to blush even darker. "I-I'm fine Naruto-kun," Hinata said with a soft voice and a slight smile.

Naruto was cautious but smiled back and nodded his head. _'This is the perfect opportunity!'_ thought Hinata as she looked into Naruto's smiling face. "Naruto-kun?" asked Hinata. Naruto looked at her with a questioning gaze and she continued with, "I-I...w-wanted to know if..." Her stutter began to get worse and she looked down at her hands fidgeting with her fingers.

"W-well...uh y-you...a-and...uh..." Hinata looked to her hands that were fidgeting quickly but suddenly she saw the hand placed over her own. She looked up at Naruto who simply smiled at her in response. Hinata looked at Naruto then his hand on hers and shook out of her stupor quickly rushing out the words, "wouldyouliketogoonapicnicwithme?"

Naruto blinked a few times and retracted his hand much to Hinata's dismay. _'Here it comes...'_ Hinata thought sadly. "Uh, could you say that a little slower?" asked Naruto as he scratched the back of his wild hair. Hinata gulped and said, "I-I asked i-if...y-you wanted t-to go w-with m-me on a p-picnic."

Naruto blinked then smiled wide saying, "yeah! Just remember to make some of those riceballs like the last time! They were awesome!" Hinata smiled and nodded, "sure Naruto-kun." "Sweet! Uh...when are we going?" Naruto asked with a scratch to the back of his head. "T-this afternoon?" offered Hinata to which Naruto smiled and nodded.

"Yeah that sounds good, well you'll want to get a shower and dressed and stuff so I'll see you later Hinata-chan! Noon at the front door ok, bye!" said Naruto as he reluctantly stood and exited the room. Hinata had to force herself to look away from him lest she use the Byakugan for inappropriate means.

* * *

Sasuke wandered the streets of Konoha trying to remember everything he could but this was all such a blur. For the past several years of training under Orochimaru he had slowly forgotten what Konoha looked like. What it felt like, how it smelled. He remembered how back in the Sound the days were almost always cloudy and it was always cold. Here it felt warm and the sky was sunny save for the few clouds hanging overhead.

He sighed as he felt the presence of his doppleganger, the ANBU that had tailed him almost every hour of the day. Yesterday had been quite an interesting day since it had been his fist day back.

He had been rushing through the streets of Konoha, being the victim of many peoples glares and even some who called out for ANBU to get the traitor. He ignored these and focused on his target, the front gate where all ninja who recently completed an out of village mission gathered.

He landed at the gate just in time to run into Sakura and her new team. It seemed like a 16 minute staring contest but in the end he got something that greatly resembled Gai and Lee. Sakura walked up to him, slapped him quite hard, then hugged him and cried into his uniform. He was never one that was good with comforting and with his brains rattled from the slap all he could do was awkwardly wrap his arms around her in a confused hug.

After a bit of crying she demanded to know what had happened and how he got back. He explained everything with Naruto, Itachi, the Hyuga mansion attack. He told her everything.

He smiled to himself as she, like she did when they were first assembled as team 7, asked him out on a date. He rolled his eyes but just for sport he accepted. He had to admit it was fun hearing what had happened while he was away but he didn't have many funny stories. Of course there was the Kabuto de-pants incident but that was completely irrelevant.

They parted ways and he went to his apartment to rest for the night. He woke up in the morning and decided to take a walk around the village to remember what he had forgotten.

He reached out once again to fell he had two ANBU tailing him and in an instant both of them were gone. This was his chance, he disappeared at top speed, his goal being the northern wall. Once he was where no one could see him he quickly pulled out a summoning scroll and in an instant he had a small flashing beacon and a carefully written scroll.

He tied the beacon to the scroll and with a running start he launched the scroll over the far north wall, far from the prying eyes of the ANBU, tower guards, and even the Hokage. He watched as the scroll sailed in the air and at the last second was caught mid air by a large bird who swiftly turned north flying off at the speed of sound.

**_End Chapter_**

Well that's it...I know not one of my best but I'm workin the best I can. Q and A time...

Q: Baseball?

A: Ok...if you look at the top of my last chapter whatever was written as a baseball symbol was in a specific font. This means they were just random comments made to express how Hiashi's train of thought was progressing. It was in no way connected to Hiashi's literal thoughts it was merely giveing an example of them in what a common American person would understand.

Q: Hinata training with Naruto?

A: ...to be honest I haven't thought about that. I'll keep it in mind.

Q: Kabuto de-pants incident?

A: ...you don't want to know...seriously...

Well that's it, I'd like togive you a taste of what I have...but to put it bluntly I have nothing at the moment. Sorry...well if that's all I'm out, later. Oh an happy Thanksgiving...


	15. Being With You

I'm back once again. I'm feeling better, getting the inspiration in the tank little by little. Well hope you enjoy this new chapter.

"Speech"

_'Thought'_

_**"Kyuubi"**_

_(Standard Disclaimer)_

_**Chapter 15: Being With You**_

Hinata looked at herself in the full length mirror of her temporary room, mentally judging herself as she looked in the mirror. Did she look good enough for him, she knew he had to be the best looking guy in Konoha. Her mind drooled at the thought of him but she kept herself poised and sighed. This was the best it was going to get. She quickly ran her longer hair once through with her brush, grabbed the picnic basket, then headed to the front door.

Naruto sighed happily as he lie on his bed, he had just come from a good shower. It felt so good to be cooling off after a hot water experience. He felt his hair and found it was already dry and that same went for his tails. Maybe the natural Kitsune fire element did have its advantages. He stretched then got dressed in a clean version of his new outfit, quickly hand brushing his hair before leaving for the front door of the main house.

Hinata stood by the door looking down the halls for Naruto to make his usual sudden appearance. She sighed after a few minutes of waiting, he didn't come. _'Maybe he changed his mind...'_ she thought sadly when suddenly a knock on the door shocked her from her thoughts. _'I don't think father has any appointments to see anyone today...'_ thought Hinata as she slowly opened the door to find Naruto standing there with a foxy smile on his face.

"Hey Hinata-chan ready to go?" he asked. All Hinata could muster past her blush and stutter was a nod. Naruto smiled and said, "great! I'm thinking of a place for us to go, unless you have anything in mind." Hinata shook her head and said with a shy smile, "I'm s-sure it'll be w-wonderful Naruto-kun."

Naruto smiled and stepped away from the door, bowing while saying, "ladies first." He held the door open as he let Hinata leave first and as he left he could almost swear that he felt a pair of eyes on him. He turned and just barely caught a glimpse of dark hair disappear around the corner. He shook it out of his head and left, leaving the branch house woman who had seen him with Hinata to go spread rumors.

Naruto walked down the street with Hinata next to him like he did every other day. Same glares of hate from the men, same hungry stares from the women. He was feeling really uncomfortable with this, he could even swear something big was going to happen in the next few minutes. He kept it together though, just so Hinata wouldn't need to worry.

Hinata was walking shyly alongside Naruto, her hands clutching the handle of the picnic basket in front of her while her eyes were transfixed on the ground a few steps ahead of her. With time she was looking up and at the people around her and Naruto. She would see the mens dark glares at Naruto and she felt a twinge of pain. Why did they look at Naruto like that, it was a question she could never figure out.

Her eyes once or twice caught a glimpse of the women staring at Naruto. All those predatory looks filled her with an uncharacteristic anger. It made her eye twitch and a threatening growl build up in her throat. It was her day with Naruto damn it! All those harpies could find their own guy, Naruto was hers.

Then something happened that Naruto and Hinata would never forget. They felt the earth tremble, they heard the people scream, they felt the impeding doom breathing down their necks. Naruto and Hinata turned to see a large group of girls, three of them carrying a sign that read, 'Foxy Fan Club.' "Oh holy crap..." Naruto said as he watched the mob of girl running toward him.

Naruto quickly made the cross shaped hand seal and in an instant a dozen Naruto's appeared in a massive puff of smoke then disappeared in random directions leaving the 'Foxy Fan Club' to scatter to find the true Naruto. Hinata blinked and watched this all happen, leaving her head to drop in disappointment. Naruto-kun just took off like that without saying goodbye.

Hinata sighed and started the lonely walk home until she saw something completely out of place. Leaning on the wall of a building was a healthy and lucius green leaf. Hinata blinked a few times in confusion, the leaves didn't fall off the trees for a few weeks and this one looked perfectly healthy.

In a large puff the leaf disappeared and in it's place stood Naruto, a relived smile on his face. "Whew, got those girls off my tails for a while. Let's get going Hinata-chan before they figure out all my clones were just clones," Naruto said as he grabbed Hinata's hand and led her to the spot he picked in a hurry.

Hinata smiled at Naruto's quick thinking and blushed as Naruto grabbed her hand. She tried her best to keep up with his swifter pace without spilling their lunch, all the way there they were holding hands. Hinata slowly got over her blushing until it felt more then natural to have Naruto's hand holding hers, cradling it in it's warm embrace.

Now Naruto may be an idiot at times but he does have his moments. This just happened to be one of those moments, _'Hinata-chan hasn't pulled her hand back yet. Maybe she...no we're friends just friends, besides she probably hasn't noticed. Not that I'd want her to or anything it just...uh...oh god this mental conversation is over.'_ Naruto dismissed his thoughts and concentrated on the path to the picnic area.

* * *

Kyuubi snickered to himself in his more than comfortable cage. Since he had been stripped of his body the open cage seemed much larger then before. It also seemed since the kid, as he referred to Naruto as, had his body the place seemed to be more clean. Less like a holding cell and more like a permanent hotel room. No mints on his pillows but hell it was better then the dank and smelly cage he was used to. 

**_"The kid is clueless, as usual,"_** Kyuubi laughed to himself as he watched the world through Naruto's eyes. **_"Makes me wonder..."_** Kyuubi mused as he lie in the back of his 'room', _**"what would happen if a Guardians eyes and the Byakugan were to mix in the gene pool."**_ Kyuubi chuckled to himself and resumed looking through Naruto's eyes. **_"We need a name for it by the way..."_**

* * *

Naruto slowed his pace to walking when they reached the field like outskirts of the village and Naruto smiled. He loved this place, it was the only place he could train in piece and at any time of the day it was beautiful. He led Hinata by the hand to the ridge of a small hill and turned to face her with a smile. "Here we are," he said as Hinata looked around. 

_'This place is beautiful,'_ thought Hinata and she was right. The hill was on the upper slope of the village and because of that it caught a lot of the suns rays making it a beautiful place to sun nap. It looked over a large amount of the village, creating a small picturesque scene of the village and the Hokage monuments. She looked up to the sky and the few clouds in the sky occasionally cast shadows on the village but were quickly vanquished by the powerful sun.

"Let's get eating," Naruto said as he let go of Hinata's hand much to both their reluctance. Hinata set up the small picnic as Naruto laid down on the grass and pulled a Shikamaru, he watched the clouds pass by. When Hinata finished the set up she called Naruto over and he jumped up, ready for some of Hinata's wonderful cooking.

They ate and talked, both enjoying the others company. It was just like when he was stuck in fox form, they would just sit and talk. By the end of their conversations Hinata's stutter dissolved and she talked as normal as possible, all be it softly but still it was without a stutter. However these little talks never really stuck and the next day her nervous stutter was back again.

Today her stutter seemed to be gone quite quickly and they just talked and laughed. Hinata telling stories about what happened when Naruto was away and Naruto telling more stories of when he was with Jiraiya.

"So the pervert runs into the bathroom and yells, 'Naruto you little ass! Why did you paint all over...my...face...' Oh man the idiot didn't even check to see if there was a genjutsu on the restroom signs!" Naruto said as Hinata giggled softly. "Naruto-kun, you shouldn't pull pranks on your teacher like that," Hinata laughed out softly. "Eh Ero-sannin deserves it," was Naruto's smiling reply.

Hinata giggled and reached for one of the rice balls that sat on the small handkerchief. At that same moment Naruto reached for another riceball causing their hands to meet in the middle. Naruto and Hinata looked at each other then quickly retracted their hands, both blushing and turning away in some way or another.

"Heh so...uh..." Naruto said while brushing back his wild hair with his hand trying to think of something to say. "When did you learn Kaiten?" he asked in curiosity. He didn't think much of it at the time but now he was interested. He never did figure out how she learned it and he never thought to ask until now.

"When you left I trained more," she offered as a simple answer but she saw Naruto wasn't buying the short explanation. "I asked father to teach me but he refused. Then Neji offered his help and taught me. He made me swear not to tell father because it was sacrilege for a main house member to learn from a branch house member," Hinata said. Naruto smiled and said, "well I think that little problem will be taken care of really soon."

Hinata raised and eyebrow in confusion, "what do you mean Naruto-kun?" Naruto laughed, "I just have a feeling Hinata-chan." Naruto took a large bite from a freshly acquired rice ball as Hinata just looked at him confused until she dismissed it, was it worth questioning when you're with Naruto-kun?

Naruto and Hinata finished off the rest of the rest of the picnic and headed for home, neither had noticed that they had spent the whole day on their picnic. Naruto was on high alert due to the 'Foxy Fan Club' but it seemed that those clones really did their job well. Naruto and Hinata walked next to each other, closer then before but with no hands connecting the space between them.

Soon the were both standing in front of the massive Hyuga main house mansion. Hinata and Naruto stopped but it was Naruto who said something first. "Hey, Hinata-chan?" he asked in a softer voice then his normal boisterous voice. Hinata looked to Naruto with her pale violet orbs in question and Naruto continued. "I've had something on my mind all day and...well, why did you ask me on the picnic today?" Naruto asked with his eyes rarely meeting Hinata's.

"I...I r-really like spending t-time with you Naruto-kun..." Hinata said showing impressive control over her stuttering voice. Naruto blushed but she wasn't finished, "you are also an...inspiration. You were changed into a fox and gained enough strength to change back...well almost." Hinata blushed heavily at those words and had to look away so not to use the Byakugan, it was getting harder and harder to resist.

"C...can I ask you something Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked as she continued to look away from Naruto though her blush had subsided well. "Yeah no problem Hinata-chan," Naruto said in his new softer voice. Hinata thought for a second then turned to look Naruto in the eye, her own pale violet meeting his golden edged cerulean. "Why did you say yes?"

Naruto was stunned for a second but then smiled softly, "I like spending time with you too Hinata-chan. You listen even if I tell some stupid stories, you're the nicest person I know." Naruto smiled wider as he watched Hinata blush and turn her face away but still periodically looked at Naruto from the side of her eyes. "Besides, if I didn't have someone like you in my corner how else would..." his voice broke off for a second until he finished with, "how else could I have gotten stronger."

Naruto wrapped his arms around Hinata in a soft and warming hug. "You're awesome Hinata-chan." Naruto said as he hugger her. Naruto hugged her with a smiled on his face as he lay his head in her dark hair, slowly feeling her return the hug. _'When did this happen...god when am I ever given a clue on things...when did I start to like Hinata-chan,'_ he thought with a mental sigh.

Hinata reveled in Naruto's warm embrace as she returned the hug with one of her own. This was pretty damn close to what her version of heaven was and she was going to enjoy this as much as possible. _'Naruto-kun...please never let this end...'_ thought Hinata but as usual she didn't get her wish.

Naruto slowly and reluctantly separated himself from Hinata leaving the both of them feeling cold. "You should be getting inside Hinata-chan, you father's probably wondering where you are," Naruto said with a sad smile. Hinata nodded saddly and slowly opened the door to walk inside. "Goodnight Naruto-kun," Hinata said with a shy smile. "Goodnight Hinata-chan," Naruto said as he returned the smile and left to go to the branch house dormitories.

Naruto smiled and was in his own private paradise as he walked into the branch home. It didn't matter if every one was looking at him oddly. Nothing mattered at all, he had just had a great day, nothing was going to break it.

"Naruto..." came aseething voice from behind him. He blinked and turned just in time to catch a glimpse of a fist flying at his face.

_**End Chapter**_

And there we stop. Ok...I get the point people want to know what the Kabuto depants incident was. That'll be in the next chapter, special edition! Well time for Q and A

Q: Sasuke to Snakey? Come in Snakey?

A: Well...you'll see in the next chapter along with the Kabuto depants incident.

Well that was short, I wish I had a preview but I don't. Well later all.


	16. Rumors

I'm back again and with a new chapter. I don't have much to say so I'll just say hope you enjoy and thanks for all the reviews.

"Speech"

_'Thought'_

_**"Kyuubi"**_

_(Standard Disclaimer)_

_**Chapter 16: Rumors**_

"Hokage-sama I brought the captain," said the ANBU member as he disappeared in a blur leaving behind the captain of the ANBU and the Hokage. "Kakashi, how goes the Sasuke observation period?" asked Tsunade with a gravely serious look on her face. Kakashi's visible eye twitched for a second until he calmed his silent anger.

"He has been acting strange," Kakashi confessed with a solemn look in his eyes. "He spends a good portion of his time writing in a scroll but he's incredibly careful. He always closes it when I attempt to see what he has written. He's keeping tabs on me like I am on him." Tsunade sighed and said, "bring him in, I have a few questions for him."

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke, many people knew the name and many people know what befell his clan. However not many knew how it affected him. Not many knew how deeply he was pushed that fateful night and how far he would go to kill the one responsible. 

Uchiha Sasuke, the last of the Uchiha literally now. Not many knew why, not many knew how, but almost all knew he was back. Now he was sitting in his old team mates favorite food stop, a sign hanging outside calling for a going out of business sale.

Sasuke smirked to himself as he read the sign, Naruto was the only way this guy stayed in business. Well maybe he'll help the old man and young girl along, "I'll have a bowl, pork." The old man nodded thankfully and began to make the bowl with god speed.

Sasuke crossed his hands in front of his face in his patented thought look. He had recently killed his brother, rejoined Naruto and Sakura separately, rejoined Konoha...then threw them to the snake. Good riddance, if they weren't dumb enough to trust him maybe they would have seen this coming. Maybe he was spending to much time with that snake sannin.

"Ramen's ready sir," said the old man as he slid the bowl to Sasuke. "Yeah, yeah..." Sasuke said tossing his money on the counter then proceeded to eat his bowl. More thoughts plagued him as he ate, why did he feel this sudden feeling, why did he feel this stomach clenching feeling?

"Hey Sasuke-kun," came a voice from the entrance of the Ramen shop. Sasuke turned his gaze and found that it was the pink haired girl from his old team. "Sakura," Sasuke said in acknowledgment. "I never thought I'd find you here," she said as she sat down next to him. "Then why are you here?" asked Sasuke, purposely not looking at her.

"I was hungry...besides with Naruto AWOL this place could use all the help it could get." Sakura said before she placed her order of vegetable ramen. From there the two began talking like old friends again. Sakura laughing and Sasuke smirking and chuckling. "Sasuke, why did you leave?" asked Sakura from no where. Sasuke stared into his bowl of ramen running over the reasons, his mind screaming at him to tell her everything.

"I needed more power..." Sasuke said simply and coldly as he finished his bowl. "Sasuke..." Sakura said in a pleading voice but Sasuke had already stood up and stormed out of the shop leaving Sakura to stare at his back sadly.

_'Why did I go?'_ Sasuke questioned himself as he walked to his apartment. _'I needed to get stronger...I killed my brother...but at what cost. I need to stop thinking like this...'_ Sasuke thought but he was reminded of his mission, his orders...the incident.

* * *

"Sasuke," said the darkness radiating snake sannin. "Yes Orochimaru?" asked Sasuke obviously still holding no respect in his 'teacher'. "I have a mission for you. You will be going to Konoha, you are to gain their trust, then you are to map out all of Konoha and send it back through bird. When that is accomplished you are to stay in Konoha awaiting further instruction. Is that clear?" said Orochimaru as Sasuke bowed. "I understand Orochimaru," Sasuke said as he stood and turned. 

"Good, go see Kabuto about your equipment," Orochimaru said as he walked away from the young Uchiha. "Yes...sir," Sasuke said with a quiet growling tone. He hated Kabuto, always had, always will.

Sasuke walked down the halls of the Otokage tower until he reached the equipment room. Inside he saw the white flash of hair and shine of a pair of glasses and knew who it was. "Kabuto..." Sasuke said angrily as he entered the room. "Oh Sasuke...how nice to see you." Kabuto said with a slightly twitching eye.

Sasuke grabbed everything he needed and was ready to leave until he heard Kabuto say, "so how does it feel Sasuke? You get to betray the same village twice." "You betrayed them just as Orochimaru did," was Sasuke's cool rebuttal. "Ah, I was not a native of Konoha although I was raised there," said Kabuto with a smirk.

"That made no sense..." Sasuke said with a skeptical look. "Alright...vessel," said Kabuto, "be sure to say hi to Naruto...I'm sure you and him have plenty of catching up to do after you almost killed him." Sasuke twitched and formed several hand seals in a flash, "Ok helmet head...you asked for it..."

* * *

Sasuke jumped rooftop to roof top with a satisfied smirk on his somewhat beaten looking face. Oh, this was sweet, far sweeter then he hoped it to be. Far behind him, hanging from the lowest corner of Otokage tower was Kabuto. His shirt has been pulled over his head and his hands and arms hand been tied with it. Around his ankles were his pants showing the bright pink boxers he wore underneath. On Kabuto's stomach was a bulls eye made up of shuriken. 

Orochimaru just happened to be leaving Otokage tower and he just happened to look up as he did, just to check the weather of course. "...what...the..." Orochimaru said as he saw a depantsed Kabuto hanging from Otokage tower by his shirt.

* * *

Sasuke reached his apartment and it was near sun down. He knew that this was the end of a day rare to be in the coming weeks. A day of complete peace. Orochimaru would invade, he would conquer, and Sasuke would be his key. "Sasuke..." came a voice behind him just as he reached the door to his apartment. Sasuke turned his head to look at the ANBU standing behind him, "The Hokage wants to speak with you." 

Sasuke nodded and turned, "Ok...Kakashi-sensei." Kakashi's visible eye narrowed and he said, "I am not you sensei...nor am I your friend..." Kakashi disappeared in a puff of smoke leaving Sasuke to go to Hokage tower immediately.

* * *

Naruto's golden edged irises began to glow and the fist slowed to where Naruto could dodged it. As Naruto turned away he could see the arm was faintly glowing then with a bright spark the glowing ceased and the armreturned to the fighters side. Naruto's eyes returned to their normal dormant state and he realized who had attacked him. 

"Neji? What the hell was that for?" Naruto asked in confusion rather then anger. Neji slid into the traditional Juken stance and answered with a volley of precise and even deadly strikes. Naruto blinked and just like before his eyes glowed, slowing the world around him and allowing him to easily dodge the attacks. They even to gave a clearer outline of the chakra Neji was putting into the strikes.

_'I really need a name for this...'_ Naruto said as he watched Neji's palm go by his face in almost slow motion. With one last dodge Naruto grabbed Neji's wrist and twisted it until it was behind his back. Using his tails he wrapped Neji's other arm and his legs so he was completely immobile. "Ok Neji, what is this all about?" Naruto asked as he held Neji's arm behind his back.

Neji growled out, "befouling Hinata and breaking the trust Hiashi-sama placed in you." Naruto's entire face turned a ghastly white and Neji took this opportunity using a quick Kaiten to throw Naruto off himself. Naruto slammed into a wall but was cushioned on reflex by his five tails. Neji took a deep breath and slid into a very familiar attack stance, "you're in range of my divination field."

* * *

Hinata was almost dancing on air as she walked to her room in the Hyuga mansion. She just had the most wonderful day with Naruto-kun and no one had dared to disturb them. He said that he liked spending time with her, she had an experience with what could only be described as heaven. Today was a great day. 

"Hinata-san, Hiashi-sama requests your presence in his office," said a branch house member that had just bowed to her. Hinata froze, ok her day just had a severe turn downhill.

Hinata slowly trod the hall down to her fathers study, this was not good. He never requested her in his office unless it was to scold her for something she had done wrong that shamed the clan. She quietly slid the door open to find Hiashi sitting calmly at his study, his tired eyes scanning a scroll set before him.

He rubbed his tired eyes then turned his head up to look at his daughter in the door. "Ah Hinata, come in," he said as he swiftly rolled the scroll up and placed it on the ground next to where he was seated. Hinata nodded nervously and entered, taking a seat before her father.

"Hinata, I've been hearing a few rumors from the branch house members, care to explain them?" Hiashi said as he picked up his cup of tea and took a sip. "W-what rumors f-father?" Hinata asked in fearful confusion. "The most common is of you and Naruto bedding together..." Hiashi said causing Hinata's face to burn red to the roots of her hair. "W-w-what?" Hinata asked with wide eyes. "Oh yes, amusing story, care to explain?" Hiashi asked with a serious stare.

"I never b-bedded with Naruto-kun," Hinata said her blush and a slight nervous stutter still present but much more deluded and a serious glare on her face. "Naruto-kun and I just went on a picnic today. N-nothing happened..." Hinata said knowing she just said something she probably shouldn't have.

Hiashi stared for a few moments until his lips turned upwards in a small smile, "that's good to hear Hinata. Getting out of your shell I see, well I suppose I should talk to Hitokoe about those rumors she's been spreading. You're free to go, and if you see Hitokoe send her in please, thank you."

Hinata blinked in confusion, "T-that's all father?" Hiashi nodded and picked up the scroll he had put on the floor before and laid it on the short table set before him. "I don't see anything wrong with it, besides a young girl like you should be getting on more dates..." Hiashi said as his eyes dropped to the scroll he had.

Hinata blushed as Hiashi continued, "you know your mother and I, we didn't have an arranged marriage. Oh the council hated the fact I married someone from outside the clan but all the intermarriage just didn't seem right to me."

Hinata blinked in confusion, she didn't have that many solid memories of her mother but she could remember that was a very kind person, always having a treat for her and a bottle for the baby Hanabi. She always wondered why her and Hanabi's eyes were a little darker and different shade then the rest of the Hyuga clan.

"Your mother was a very beautiful and kind person Hinata, you remind me of her. Now you should be going, I have to revise this scroll as soon as possible," Hiashi said as he read the scroll with an ink brush at the ready. "Yes father," Hinata said as she left in a hurry. Hiashi smiled and with a few quick strokes of his ink brush the scroll was revised. He closed the scroll with a sense of accomplishment as he read the title on the edge, 'The Curse Seal.'

* * *

Naruto's eyes slowed the world and the strikes Neji threw still came like flashes of lightning. Naruto barely had time to dodge and a few times he did get a good hit or two. When Neji's attack stopped and Naruto returned to the world of normal moving objects Neji was exhausted and Naruto's right arm and left abdomen felt numb and useless. 

"I'm telling you..." Naruto huffed, apparently the slowing of the world really ate up chakra, "I didn't do ANYTHING with Hinata-chan!" Neji scowled and despite his chakra drainage he prepared for another powerful attack. "Fine, you don't believe me..." Naruto said as he began to wave his tails back and forth, taking great care to rub them together.

Neji watched the spectacle in confusion and the next thing he knew he was on his back, his head throbbed, and he tasted copper. "Damn it..." he said as he sat up. He slowly opened his eyes and took a look around finding he was in his and Naruto's room, oddly enough the world had a blue tint to it. He put a hand on his head and rubbed his temples, attempting to quell the headache that threatened to split his head in two.

"You're awake," came a voice from across the room from him. He turned his now light sensitive eyes to the voice finding Naruto sitting on his own bed. "However to some point you deserved this you know," Naruto said with a smug smirk. "You ass..." Neji grumbled but decided against the impending fight in favor of lying back on his bed and closing his eyes.

"I told you I didn't do anything to Hinata-chan. I don't know what made you think that but it's a lie. I wouldn't do anything with her without marriage, I have at least some honor," Naruto said as he lie on his own bed. "What the hell did you hit me with..." Neji groaned out in pain accepting whatever Naruto had just said. Naruto snickered and said, "Kitsune Raikou, the effects should wear off in a little while."

"Raikou? Since when did you learn electricity?" Neji asked while he continued to massage his temples. "Since the other day when I gained my fifth tail. Didn't you notice how fast I was moving earlier?" Naruto said plainly. Neji had noticed and hell he had been pissed. It looked like the idiot easily dodged him too, like he was moving faster then the world.

"How did you dodge my attacks?" asked Neji holding his head and looking out with a squinted eye at Naruto. "That? Oh it's my..." Naruto paused, his face contorted in thought until he opened his eyes and grinned, "it's my Kitsunegan!"

"...how long did it take you to think that up?" Neji said with a one eyed glare. "Two seconds why?" Naruto asked causing Neji's returning thought to surface again, _'idiot.'_ "Try and think of something better..." Neji groaned. **_"Yeah! Seriously kid! Kitsunegan? What is that?"_** screamed Kyuubi in Naruto's mind.

"Whatever, night Neji," Naruto said as his tail reached over and flicked off the light. "Night fox just keep it down," Neji said as he turned over and fell asleep face down in his bed. Naruto lie on his back staring at the ceiling and thinking until he slowly fell into the world of dreams and the training from Kyuubi.

* * *

Naruto landed on the ground on his hands and feet after freshly dodging a drilling electrical attack from his sensei. _**"Very good Naruto,"**_ Kyuubi complimented quickly before he drove his tails into the ground of the tunnel. Naruto's eyes shot open and in an instant he was on the ground doubled over in pain. 

_**"But electricity can travel through the ground Naruto...you're not all here right now are you kid?"**_ Kyuubi asked trotting over to the slowly recovering boy. "I'm fine Kyuubi-sensei, lets keep going," Naruto said as he jumped up and slowly forced chakra into his eyes making the world slow down little by little.

Kyuubi jumped back but not quickly enough to miss being singed by a burst of fire mixed with electricity that Naruto had just thrown. Shaking it off Kyuubi raised his tails and predictably Naruto jumped, leaving him in the open air for Kyuubi to send a large wave of electricity and fire at him. Naruto was hit with the full brunt force of the attack and was sent careening into the far wall of the cage.

Kyuubi sighed and tapped his tails on the ground. _**"Kid, you're not concentrating,"**_ Kyuubi said as Naruto limped his way out of the darkness of Kyuubi's cage, **_"could it have anything to do with that Hyuga girl?"_** Naruto glared at Kyuubi and growled, "shut up you dumb ass fox."

Kyuubi's eyes opened in shock, **_'this boy really does get defensive, I should warn him.'_** Kyuubi cleared his throat and said, **_"I suggest you don't do things like that kid. A Kitsune gains its tails by either proving it's worth or bringing honor and fortune to it's family. Right now you're gaining tails in record time and that's good. But insulting your master, not honorable and you could get a tail revoked."_** Naruto sighed and bowed, "I apologize Kyuubi-sensei. Can we get off the subject now."

_**"Yeah, let's get working kid,"**_ Kyuubi said with very slight worry for the kid. He had never seen the kid so distracted but he could understand it. The kid had never known love, he had never known any greatly deep feeling other then hate. Sure he had good friendships and crushes like with that Sakura girl but he hadn't known what he was feeling now. He had a hard time dealing with it and he had an awkward time having it returned.

Kyuubi smiled to himself, he knew what to get the kid going. _**"I have new jutsu for you..."**_ Kyuubi said and in a snap Naruto had taken the bait. "New jutsu!" Naruto said with his insane grin once again. Kyuubi almost laughed, good to have the kid back in high spirits. He was such a sucker for new a jutsu.

**_End Chapter_**

Well that's it, hope you liked my explanation on the'Kabuto Depants incident'!Time for Q and A!

Q:What is the Guardian eyes name?

A: ...honestly I have no idea, if you guys could give me some ideas it would be much appreciated.

Q: probibly a question, explanation of Hinata's mother?

A: shrugs It's something I thought of to fill the plot with. Sorry if you don't like it but to late I guess.

Well, that was short once again so I guess, that's right, it's time for a preview!

"Well Kakashi?" asked Tsunade as she tapped her finger on the desk. Kakashi in full ANBU uniform appeared from the shadows a glare in his one visible eye. "He was lying," was Kakashi's three word answer."About what? Having it tomorrow or him making the map?" asked Tsunade to which Kakashi replied, "about being our ally."


	17. Two Birds With One Stone

Well I'm back. Eh...I'm not to happy with this chapter, but it does introduce my newest arc. Hope you enjoy it, please review.

"Speech"

_'Thought'_

_**"Kyuubi"**_

_(Standard Disclaimer)_

_**Chapter 17: Two Birds With One Stone**_

Sasuke looked up as he approached the great Hokage tower of Konoha and unconsciously compared it to the Otokage tower of the Sound. _'Otokage Tower it taller...but Hokage Tower is wider,'_ he thought as he dropped his head to look directly in front of him.

Sasuke cooly walked past the intern who didn't even bother to raise her voice to the powerful Uchiha. Sasuke opened the doors of the Hokage's office and sat down in the chair across the desk from the exhausted leader. Tsunade glared at the boy as he sat down in the chair across from her, her hands crossed on the desk in front of her.

"Sasuke," Tsunade began, "I've been hearing word that you've been preforming some things that have raised some suspicions from your ANBU detail. Care to explain?" Sasuke said nothing and brought from his pocket a rolled up scroll which he tossed to Tsunade. Tsunade unrolled the entire scroll seeing an unfinished map of what looked like Otogakure.

"You told me I couldn't become a genin again until I produced something of value to your chief strategist correct?" asked Sasuke cooly. Sasuke couldn't help but smirk at Tsunade's wide eyes, he had planned this a while ago. If he were ever to go to Konoha again he decided to give his home village at least a little advantage. To bad he had already given Otogakure all it needed.

Sasuke winced to himself, _'what the hell is this feeling.'_ He discreetly put a hand on his stomach and gave off a shock of light healing chakra to himself, something he learned from Orochimaru. However the wave of chakra did nothing and the feeling remained. It was as if his stomach had been forcefully ripped out, turned upside down, and put back in with a rusty knife.

"This...is very good Sasuke. Do you remember enough to finish it?" questioned Tsunade who rolled up the scroll and threw it back to Sasuke. Sasuke caught the scroll, stood and pocketed it. "I'll have it on your desk by tomorrow, can I go now?" he asked. Not waiting for an answer he went to the door and left quickly without so much as a farewell.

"Well Kakashi?" asked Tsunade as she tapped her finger on the desk. Kakashi in full ANBU uniform appeared from the shadows a glare in his one visible eye. "He was lying," was Kakashi's three word answer."About what? Having it tomorrow or him making the map?" asked Tsunade to which Kakashi replied, "about being our ally." With that Kakashi disappeared in a puff of smoke leaving the Hokage to reach for her freshly acquired 'emergency' bottle of sake.

* * *

Days passed, Sasuke followed up on his word and gave the completed map to Tsunade the next day. He was soon placed into a Genin team under a Jounin instructor but still on high probation. Naruto lived peacefully in the Hyuga household having brief encounters with a certain branch member who seemed to keep a close on eye on him, someone he had come to know as Hitokoe. Neji had given Naruto the benefit of the doubt but still kept a weary eye on him due to the Kyuubi and Naruto's natural jester like attitude.

Naruto constantly trained under Kyuubi's instruction and grew from it. His illusions didn't need much improvement so Kyuubi had focused on Naruto's lightning, fire, and his doujutsu newly dubbed the Sekkaganafter many other failed names. He went on many other outings with Hinata, more then once stopping at the Ichiraku Ramen much to Teuchi's joy. From that day on the sign displaying going out of business was taken down.

A week after the Itachi incident Tsunade dubbed Hinata and Neji well enough to go on missions so they were gone more often then not. With the home empty and nothing to do Naruto would frequently get bored and seek entertainment in the village but with the Foxy Fan Club on the prowl Naruto had to take careful steps.

Naruto found that in this several week long time of relative peace he was swiftly growing bored. He needed action, he wanted a damn mission!

* * *

Naruto smirked as he stormed past the intern who had just plain given up on stopping anyone. "Obaa-chan! I need a mission, I need action, I need something to get my brain un-numbed!" Naruto yelled waking the napping Hokage from her dreams. "Eh...Naruto? Do you know what time of day it is?"

"Yeah three in the afternoon," Naruto said as he crossed his arms indigently. Tsunade blinked then glared at Naruto, "fine, fine..." Tsunade sat up and ruffled through some papers bringing a few to the surface. "It seems that there is a Chunnin exam coming up in a few weeks, and you ARE still a genin technically. This could get you relieve of your boredom AND you could move up a rank," Tsunade said with a smile as Naruto's eyes lit up and he grinned an insane smile.

"YES!" Naruto said as he pumped his fist in the air, "TWO BIRDS WITH ONE STONE!" "One problem," Tsunade said with a sigh. Naruto blinked as Tsunade said, "You need a team to enter. Two people to be exact." Naruto groaned, "Oh come on Obaa-chan! I don't NEED a team! I know you can pull some strings just get me in, come on," Naruto said with a foxy smirk.

Tsunade's eye twitched, Naruto's Kitsune seduction no match for her anger. Oh, she could have vaulted him out of the building but no, that would be to easy on him. This one is going to be throughly punished. "Oh I can Naruto, quite easily. But for that Obaa-chan crack you're stuck rounding up a team. There are the few genin who have either had a team member quit or the team member was lost in some other way. You only have a few days to find a team so you better hurry up Naruto baka," Tsunade smirked as she tossed a small pile of six scrolls at Naruto, three piles each with two scrolls per pile.

Naruto's eye twitched in anger but he held back and said, "whatever...Obaa-chan." With that he sped off before receiving a massive punch from the sannins legendary fist. Tsunade seethed in her seat but the let out a breath and sat down in her chair. "God...I feel sorry for those poor genin," Tsunade muttered before she lay her head down to take a quick nap.

Naruto looked through the papers as he walked from the Hokage tower back to the Hyuga mansion. "Ugh...none of these guys are cool enough for my taste, but I have to choose one of them. It's either that or no Chunnin exams for me...or them. Hm...here's a couple that took it a few times over. One year behind me too..." Naruto mused as he looked at the particular paper.

Naruto decided to shuffle it in the back of his mind as he walked the grounds of Hyuga mansion. He was getting more bored by the second until of course he spotted the younger Hyuga main house girl walking the garden to the training ground, every second or so checking her surroundings. _'She's gotten more careful, like that's gonna help her,'_ Naruto thought as he slipped into one of his Kitsune illusions.

* * *

Hanabi treaded the path to the training grounds very carefully, ever since she had fallen into a pit due to an illusion she always watched her step. She had her senses on high alert and even had the Byakugan active just to catch a glimpse of Naruto's golden tails. When she entered the clearing of the training grounds she deactivated the Doujutsu her clan was famous for and went about her usual routine of practicing with a training dummy.

Suddenly she felt as if she wasn't alone and she stopped her Juken strikes upon the poor defenseless puppet. She activated the Byakugan and looked around but saw nothing. No flash of golden fur and shine of blue and golden eyes. She sighed, all these tricks from the fox were messing with her mind.

She returned to her sparring with the inanimate object still feeling the stare of eyes upon her back. Suddenly, as if saving her from a fate worse then death, her father appeared from the path. "Hanabi, that's enough training for the day. Go inside and rest..." Hiashi said with a tone of voice that said do not argue. Hanabi bowed and left leaving Hiashi alone in the training grounds. "Naruto, I think we should have a talk," Hiashi said just as Naruto peeled himself from the Kitsune illusion he had created.

Naruto scratched the back of his head and smiled nervously, "Uh, yes Hiashi-sama?" "Naruto, you have to stop the illusions on Hanabi, or at least make them less frequent," Hiashi said. Naruto laughed nervously but nodded and said, "sure thing Hiashi-sama." "Another thing Naruto, what are your interests in Hinata?" Hiashi asked with a serious glare on his face.

Naruto looked at Hiashi and said, "I already said I would protect her no matter what. Those rumors were just rumors." Hiashi nodded and said, "but what are your...intentions?" Naruto's eyes narrowed and he said, "I said those rumors were just rumors." Hiashi matched Naruto's glare and said, "rumors are rumors but I want to know, are you courting my daughter or not?"

Naruto opened his eyes in surprise, what had he just asked him. "W...what?" Naruto asked in confusion. "Are. You. Courting. My. Daughter," Hiashi said punctuating each word. Naruto stared confused, was he? He had been spending a lot of time with Hinata, wanting to know more about her. The main reason he wanted to live here was so he could be around her.

"I...I don't know..." Naruto said in an unsure tone. "What do you mean you don't know? Do you care enough for my daughter to want to marry her or do you not? Do you want to always be there for her or do you not? Are you courting her or are you not?" Hiashi asked harshly. "I vowed to protect her...I want to be with her...I'd use my life to protect her...yes I am," Naruto finished as he crossed his arms in a defiant stance.

Hiashi and Naruto met gazes for an instant, Naruto seeing the eyes of a leader and a father in Hiashi's pupiless gaze and Hiashi seeing an unbreakable will in Naruto's cerulean and golden orbs. One side of Hiashi's mouth turned up in a semi-smile and he said, "I expect nothing but the best for my daughter Uzumaki. Only a man of Hokage skill is someone I see worthy for her to marry."

Naruto blinked then smirked wide, "I intend on being that man then Hiashi-sama. If you want proof then let's have a little match." Hiashi gave a mild scoffing laugh and said, "this will be interesting. How about a little bet?"

"Such as?" Naruto asked as Hiashi pulled a stack of scrolls from his robes. "I see that you intend on participating in the Chuunin exams. If you win I will help in your training and possibly teach you some techniques that do not require the Byakugan," Hiashi said as he waved the stack of scrolls.

"And if I lose?" Naruto asked. "You don't enter the Chuunin exams and you cease courting my daughter," Hiashi said calmly. Naruto turned the thought over in his head and smirked, "Alright, I accept the terms." Hiashi smiled and tossed the scrolls to the side and slid into the Juken fighting pose.

Naruto took a deep breath then began waving his tails back and forth slowly gathering the energy he needed for his attack. Hiashi gave Naruto no time to gain the upper hand and he attacked with blinding speed attacks. Naruto's eyes widened and his Sekkagan activated slowing the world to a snail pace.

Hiashi stuck viciously with his attacks and like Neji, he found it hard to land a hit on the fox boy. He suddenly disappeared causing Naruto to disengage his Sekkagan and look around in normal world time. Suddenly he felt the wind whipping behind him and then the powerful hit from Hiashi's perfected Kaiten.

Hiashi came out of his spin and before Naruto could react Hiashi had preformed the closing of his tenketsus completely blocking his chakra. "Well, it seems that I am the victor," Hiashi said in a disappointed tone. Naruto smirked and said, "you would think that wouldn't you?"

Suddenly Hiashi doubled over in pain as the electricity struck him through his feet. Naruto smirked and with the help of two of his tails, rose into a semi-standing position. "I think you forgot the tenketsu in my tails, or do they not have any?" Naruto asked as his remaining three tails began to wave again.

Hiashi rose as quickly as he could and took off at Naruto ready to disable his tails in a flash. Just as Hiashi laid his open palm on one tail it reacted much like a static shock and Hiashi had to back away lest he get more then a slight shock. "Clever Naruto," Hiashi said as he looked at the slight burn mark on his palm. "Well I can't beat you like this and you can't attack me," Naruto said as he continued to wave his tails as two of them supported his body.

"I believe that means a draw," Hiashi said as her let his arms fall to his sides. "Then who wins?" asked Naruto as his tenketsu slowly began to return to normal thanks to his bodies swift healing abilities. "Logically no one does...but since you were able to draw me to a stale mate, I'll train you," Hiashi said with a small smirk. Naruto didn't smile, he only glared and said, "and Hinata?"

Hiashi laughed lightly and said, "until you can show me you are worthy of being the Hokage." Naruto smirked and flexed his fingers slowly getting feeling back into them. "I'll see you early tomorrow morning for training, and before I go. You know that branch girl by the name of Hitokoe. She was the one who spread the rumors about you and Hinata, " said Hiashi as he left Naruto to heal and revel in this new information. _'Oh this is going to be sweet,'_ thought Naruto as he forced more chakra to his affected tenketsu, intent on getting his well needed revenge.

**_End Chapter_**

Well how'd you like that? I had some difficulties with this chapter for obvious reasons but...I'll manage. Well time for Q and A!

Q: Eye name?

A: Thank you for the suggestions and for the record his eye means "Flash Eye" such as someone suggested.

Q: Did Botan-kun use Kitsunegan joke?

A: ...I honestly didn't know and if so I'm really sorry but it was the only thing I could think of.

Well that's it I hope you enjoyed this chapter and keep tuned for more. Here's your preview and then I'm gone, later all.

_Hiashi walked up to a tree and pulled a rope releasing four planks of wood from the high branches. The planks were arranged so a person could fit in between all of them comfortably. "You have to hit these planks of wood hard enough to break them into pieces," Hiashi said with a solemn expression._

_Naruto smirked, "That's it? Easy..." "Without your hands, feet, or tails..."_


	18. Painful

Hello and welcome once again to my story. Not much to say on this chapter though it does have a bit of a twist. Well hope you enjoy and thanks for the reviews.

"Speech"

_'Thought'_

_**"Kyuubi"**_

_(Standard Disclaimer)_

_**Chapter 18: Painful**_

Naruto sat in the realm of dreams, his sensei sitting before him as a game board sat between them. **_"Hey,"_** Kyuubi said harshly snapping Naruto from his daze. _**"I said your move,"**_ Kyuubi said with half closed eyes showing his aggravation. "Hm? Oh yeah..." Naruto said looking at the board with his thoughtful gaze. He quickly moved a piece then went back into his vacant stare.

_**"Kid, your mind isn't here right now,"**_ Kyuubi said as he called Naruto's attention back into the living for what seemed to be the sixteenth time tonight. "Hm? Oh sorry but I'm a bit distracted. I have training tomorrow and..." Naruto trailed off but Kyuubi knew where this was going. **_"Courting the Hyuga girl,"_** Kyuubi finished to which Naruto turned his head away with a blush.

_**"Hey, it's no big deal kid. With your Kitsune seduction on even partially she can't help but love you. Besides if not her, then you could have any number of females at your beck and call for ANYTHING you could want,"**_ Kyuubi chuckled. Naruto groaned at his teacher, this fox was worse then Ero-sannin some times. "It's not that...well it is but...I just, I'm lost here. It's not like...well I do like her but...courting her? I don't know how...but maybe I do...but how...agh! TO CONFUSING!" he said as he grabbed his wild golden hair.

_**"Kid, you've said it yourself. You would do anything to protect her. You would give your life for her. I'm no expert in human emotion but I'd say that damn well counts as something,"**_ Kyuubi said with a serious expression. Naruto sighed and looked away, his mind still a jumble from this experience. _**"Try kissing her,"**_ Kyuubi offered to which Naruto nearly choked.

"K-KISS HER?" Naruto asked in surprise. _**"Yeah, that's what I think you humans call it,"**_ Kyuubi said looking down in concentration. "Uh...if you don't remember my first kiss wasn't the most ideal thing in the world," Naruto said with a sickened expression on his face. _**"Kid, what would you have done had it happened now and had it been that Hyuga girl?"**_ Kyuubi asked as he looked at Naruto with a raised eyebrow. Naruto thought then his face turn dark red in embarrassment.

Kyuubi laughed at Naruto's position but calmed himself quickly and said, _**"all I'm saying is how are you going to know? I know you're really confused right now, I'm in your head so it's all I hear all day. You just gotta go with instinct on this one, I know you can at least do that well."**_ Naruto sighed and nodded, this could either be the biggest mistake of his life or this could make his entire existence.

Right now he was happy to have her by his side but, he was hoping when he attempted a kiss she wouldn't pull away. He was hoping that he could live up to his promises. "Alright Kyuubi-sensei, even though it's probably not the best advice I'll take it," Naruto said causing the demon fox to smirk. **_"Damn straight, now get up kid, I think it's time for your little lesson from the Hyuga guy,"_** Kyuubi said as Naruto felt himself slowly drift from the world of dreams.

* * *

Naruto woke up, got dressed in his fighting attire, and left quickly for the training grounds. Naruto arrived just in time to see Hiashi sitting on the ground, his legs crossed and his eyes closed in a type of meditation. "Ah Naruto, you finally woke up," Hiashi said as he opened his eyes and stood up.

Naruto yawned and nodded, "Yeah I'm awake Hiashi-sama. Sorry but I had a few things to work out with...yeah anyway, what am I learning today?" Hiashi shook his head at Naruto's attempt to escape mentioning Kyuubi but he let it slide. "For all of the attacks the Hyuga clan uses one needs perfect chakra control with all of their tenketsu. They must know how to bend their chakra to their will under any circumstances."

Hiashi walked up to a tree and pulled a rope releasing four planks of wood from the high branches. The planks were arranged so a person could fit in between all of them comfortably. "You have to hit these planks of wood hard enough to break them into pieces," Hiashi said with a solemn expression.

Naruto smirked, "That's it? Easy..." "Without your hands, feet, or tails," Hiashi finished causing Naruto to blanch. "...what?" Naruto asked in confusion. "To gain a perfect sense of chakra control you must be able to release chakra from all of your tenketsu points in sync. You have to break these boards that surround your body without the use of your physical form. You only have your chakra to use, and no lightning or fire," Hiashi said noticing Naruto getting an idea.

Naruto groaned, "fine Hiashi-sama. After I break the boards what will I have to do?" Hiashi smirked as Naruto got into the center of the boards. "You'll find that out when you break the boards, now get to work."

Naruto sighed and concentrated, he felt the chakra building up and collecting at all of the tenketsu points along his body. In a instant he released it sending a wave of chakra from his body. The wave made contact with the wooden planks to his front and his right but they were only blown back slightly. _'Damn...'_ Naruto thought as he began to gather his chakra once again.

This time he gathered more chakra and began focusing it on his back and more to his left. He let the chakra go in a large wave but as before all that happened were the planks at his back and left moved and even then only slightly. "Oh damn it..." Naruto muttered. He continued this, experimenting with the amount and direction of his chakra waves but he never got all the planks to move with the same force at the same time.

"Naruto, try focusing the chakra at your center then slowly release it in a small wave," Hiashi offered as he watched his student inside the plank prison. Naruto nodded and took a deep breath and concentrated his chakra in his center. He slowly released the chakra feeling how it moved through his entire body then out all of his tenketsu points to cause all of the planks to move as if they were touched by the wind.

Naruto smirked as he memorized the feel of the chakra flowing through his system. Eventually he began to add more and more chakra to the waves. Slowly the planks began moving more and more. They went from blowing in a soft wind to blowing in a harsh gale but not matter what Naruto couldn't break them.

Naruto shut his chakra circulation and the planks returned to lying at his sides. "Now that you have how the chakra circulates memorized try to send it out in short bursts rather then a constant flow. Like a violent explosion rather then soft rolling waves," Hiashi counseled.

Naruto was feeling a bit weary at the amount of chakra this training was taking but in Naruto-esque fashion he threw caution to the wind. He swiftly gathered a large amount of chakra to his center and in a quick burst he sent it out causing the planks to fly and a deep dent to appear in all of them.

Naruto looked around and thought, _'so close...'_ Naruto took a deep breath and concentrated his chakra into his center once again. He continued to gather his chakra until he was sure he had enough to at least crack the boards. He released it in a great burst and with that the planks not only broke but they splintered out of existence.

Naruto smirked in accomplishment and would have cheered his success if he hadn't already been a bit light headed from all his chakra usage. "Very good Naruto, I'd say that is enough for today," Hiashi said as he turned briskly and headed for the main house. "What about tomorrow Hiashi-sama?" Naruto questioned as he watched the Hyuga leader depart. "Same time, same place Naruto," Hiashi said as he disappeared down the path for the main house.

* * *

Naruto yawned and looked to the sky, it only looked like it was late afternoon. That was good because he still needed to round up a team for the Chunnin exams. He thought of recruiting Sasuke but he found that Sasuke had already found a team where one of their members had just up and quit being a ninja. Naruto was kind of angry but shook it off, here he was looking at six scrolls, determining which would be the best on his team.

"Ok where were those guys that I saw the other day..." Naruto muttered as he sat looking at the scrolls in front of him. "Ah, here we go. Hm...good potential and power for a long term Genin. Heh, I see, only takes the exams that are held in the village," Naruto mused as he looked at the scroll to his left.

"And this one, he's a fire jutsu specialist? Wonderful, we have a human pyro and a kitsune," Naruto said with a smirk. _**"Their lucky day,"**_ Kyuubi laughed inside Naruto's head causing the fox boy to laugh to himself. _**"Hey, isn't today the day that Hyuga girl coming back from her mission?"**_ mentioned Kyuubi.

_'Yeah but they shouldn't get back until...oh crap,'_ Naruto thought which caused him to quickly roll his scrolls up and looked to the quickly darkening sky. He raced off to the front gates of the village. They should be getting back any second!

* * *

Kiba let out an exhausted breath as the village gates came into view. "Thank, fricking, god. Why did we take this mission, it was boring as hell!" Kiba ranted just like he always does. "Why are you complaining? You didn't have to walk," came Shino's solemn reply. It was true, Kiba barely had to walk a step since he relied on Akamaru. "...whatever," Kiba said as he dismounted Akamaru and began walking, just to prove a point.

Kiba stretched and in the process got a look over his shoulder to see the quiet girl of the team as quiet as ever. However she wasn't looking at the ground as usual and if he didn't know better he could have sworn she looked excited. Kiba smirked and shook his head as he turned his eyes back to the road. Hinata seemed really happy ever since Naruto moved into her home. A few days after the attack Shino, Akamaru, and himself visited the Hyuga mansion to make sure their friend and team mate was ok.

When Naruto answered the door in his new half human form they were pretty much thrown for a loop. Hell Kiba and Akamaru damn near attacked him until they recognized his scent. Naruto explained everything that happened and left them at the door to get Hinata.

* * *

"...holy shit," Kiba said, "that's Naruto?" "It would appear so," Shino said with a raised eyebrow the only thing showing his confusion. "Hinata must have a hell of a time around him now," Kiba muttered as the door to the mansion suddenly clicked and opened revealing Hinata and Naruto side by side.

"Kiba-kun, Shino-kun, Akamaru-kun hello," Hinata said, a stutter absent from her voice. Kiba blinked a few times and said, "wait a minute...this can't be Hinata." Both Hinata and Naruto stared at Kiba. "Every time Hinata is within ten feet of Naruto she stutters," Kiba said with a suspicious look.

Hinata blushed and softly said, "I guess Naruto-kun is rubbing off on me."

* * *

Kiba smiled to himself as he remembered the teasing he gave Hinata and the flare in Naruto's temper that almost left him with his pants on fire. Now where was he? Oh yeah, they were at the entrance to the village. "Finally we're home, time for a cheese hamburger, how about you Akamaru? Ready for some of my dog food?" Kiba asked that caused Akamaru to bark in excitement.

"I must be going, goodbye," Shino said and turned towards his home. Only Shino could get away with something so seemingly rude, but Kiba and Hinata accepted it. With anyone else he wouldn't even say goodbye. Kiba looked around expecting to see that insane grin of Naruto's but he didn't see anyone except an anxious looking Hinata. Kiba stretched and said, "well I'm going home. See yah later Hinata and don't worry, the idiot'll be around sometime."

With those words said Kiba and Akamaru left to grab something to eat leaving Hinata to wait by the front gate of the village. Hinata looked around but didn't see a flash of golden fur that signaled the entrance of the number one unpredictable ninja of Konoha. Hinata activated her Byakugan and scouted the village for the elusive streak of gold but saw nothing. She did notice the Foxy Fan Club but shoved that in the back of her mind not wanting to look angry should Naruto appear out of nowhere like he sometimes did.

Hinata deactivated the Doujutsu and began the walk home until her eyes were covered by two hands. "Guess who?" came a voice she knew at once. "Hello Naruto-kun," Hinata said with a smile. "How was the mission?" Naruto asked as he removed his hands and began walking with Hinata home. "It was...interesting," Hinata said with a small smile. _'No where near as interesting as you Naruto-kun...'_ Hinata thought with a small blush on her cheeks.

Naruto laughed, "in other words it was boring huh? I heard Kiba all the way at the Hyuga mansion." "Kiba-kun yelled that loud?" Hianta asked, she was never to sure how loud Kiba was sometimes. She had been on his team with Shino so long she just didn't notice anymore. Naruto smirked and grabbed the lobes of his ears in his wild golden hair. "With these things I could hear a pin drop in the middle of Konoha," he said with a light laugh.

Naruto walked Hinata home to the main house, neither a word said between them, both of them just enjoying the silence and the knowledge that the other was there. While they accented the steps of the main house to the front door Naruto stopped few steps from the top and grabbed Hinata's hand before she reached the top step. "Hey, Hinata-chan," Naruto said softly with a smile. Hinata was stunned but turned to him, looking directly into his blue and golden eyes almost falling into the Kitsune's seduction spell.

"I'm entering the coming Chuunin exams," Naruto said bluntly. This took Hinata a while to register and when she did she responded with mixed joy and worry. "Naruto-kun...you know you can get killed..." Hinata said which caused Naruto to blink a few times in confusion. Naruto's eyes then turned serious but in some sense caring too. "Hinata-chan, I said that I'd protect you, I swore on my blood and Kitsune honor that I would," Naruto said in a soft and comforting voice. "I won't die and leave you unguarded. I swear it..." Naruto said trailing off at the end.

_**"C'mon kid...do it..."**_ Kyuubi whispered in Naruto's mind. **_"You know you have to...do it...kiss her..."_** Kyuubi continued to whisper hoping to get this drama to an end. Naruto's heart sped, his mind was swimming, he had no idea what to do. Hinata was standing there, looking at him with a hopeful look in her eyes and he was lost. Instinct suddenlyfailed him and he couldn't follow his eons old teachers advice. Naruto sighed and let Hinata's hand slide from his own as he slowly turned, "good night Hinata-chan."

"Goodnight...Naruto-kun..." Hinata said sadly as she watched Naruto leave for the branch house grounds. She knew what opportunity had just arisen, and it had been horribly wasted. She gave a deep sigh into the darkness of the night and entered the mansion unable to feel the twin streaks of tears that streamed from her eyes. As she walked the halls to her room she heard the rain began to fall and the thunder roar.

Naruto lie on his bed, listening to the faint sounds of rolling thunder along the night sky, hearing the soft pitter patter of the rain as it landed upon the roof. He missed it, he had just completely missed it. **_"Kid...you are an idiot,"_** came a scowling call from deep inside his subconscious. _'Shut up...'_ Naruto said sending the demons voice deep into the unreachable recesses of his mind. "I blew it..." he muttered to himself as he turned in his bed knowing full well that he wasn't going to get any sleep tonight.

_**End Chapter**_

Well that's that. I know it looks bad now (both the situation and my writting) but I will fix it don't worry. This is still Naru/Hina! Q and A time!

Q: Naruto's team mates?

A: ...you'll see...unless someone has an idea I like

That was short. I'm sorry but due to difficulties I don't have a preview. Well that is all so I'll see you guys later.


	19. Meeting the New Team

Hello once again! This is so on the wire and I am really sorry. I've had, once again, things to do and clingy friends to leave me alone but I did it! In this chapter we see Naruto's new team and what a treat his new Jounin sensei too! Hope you enjoy and thanks for the reviews!

"Speech"

_'Thought'_

_**"Kyuubi"**_

_(Standard Disclaimer)_

_**Chapter 19: Meeting the New Team**_

When the morning had finally had come Naruto was about as close to sleep as he had been when he fell onto the bed several hours ago. His blue and gold eyes stared up at the ceiling, a familiar splashing sound alerting him that it was indeed still raining. He sighed and sat up from his bed, knowing it had to be about four or five in the morning at the latest. "I blew it..." he muttered to himself, quiet enough to avoid waking his slumbering room mate.

His stomach roared and he began the long and probably soaking wet path to the kitchen. Even if the cook wasn't awake at those hours of the morning he knew how to cook ramen. He sighed as he opened the front door of the Branch House. Even if he used the Branch House entrance it could take him a good five minutes of running in the rain to make it. Better get going now...

* * *

Hinata lie awake on her bed, her eyes were blood shot from her own crying. She almost had him, then she let him slip away. Her eyes would have started their watering routine all over again, but they were dry. She had no more tears to cry. Hinata lie curled up in her bed until she felt her mouth had gone dry and she was in desperate need of a drink of water.

She sat up on her bed, trying to get her bearings in the dark room. To see better she quietly activated her blood line limit but she saw something that made her eyes cry the dry tears once again. She looked through the walls of the Main House to the grounds below her window and she saw what had to be Naruto, standing and looking at her window. He stood there for a few moments before hanging his head then disappearing in a golden blur.

Hinata retracted the telescopic vision of her Byakugan and rose from her bed. She had seen where the blur was headed. It was going right for the Main House kitchen.

* * *

Naruto was running as fast as he could on the slippery grass of the early morning. His clothes were near soaking wet and his bare feet were quickly losing traction on the wet ground. It didn't help that there was rain pouring into his eyes every second but he could get past that with his Sekkagan. Naruto looked up at the Main House mansion and found he was just below a very familiar window.

His running steps stopped and his Sekkagan faded leaving him standing in the rain, looking up at the window of Hinata's room. He stood there, his mind asking all sorts of questions. _'Should I go up there? Is she asleep? Is she awake like me? What should I do...'_ Naruto thought before hanging his head. He knew she was asleep, he knew he had messed up, he knew he had to leave. His Sekkagan activated and like that he disappeared into the early morning rain, sprinting for the Main House kitchen.

* * *

Naruto quickly and quietly opened the door to the kitchen, slipping inside before any of the Branch House guards saw him and suspect the worst. Naruto looked about the large kitchen and resolved that he was going to make himself something to get this growling from his stomach. He began to look all over the kitchen but no matter where he looked he didn't find a speck of food.

_'Where the hell is all the food, all I found is cookware,'_ Naruto grumbled mentally. "N-Naruto-kun?" whispered a voice outside his little mental circle and from the volume and the slight stutter he knew who it was. "Hinata-chan?" he asked as he turned to have his fox eyes land upon the form of a girl. She was standing in the doorway that led from the kitchen into the hallway.

His sharpened eyes looked through the darkness and saw that she had deep circles under her eyes and her pale violet pearls had been tinted with a reddish tone. She had been crying, and it was his fault. "You m-might want to use t-the pantry Naruto-k-kun..." Hinata said softly and sadly. Naruto looked down for a moment in shame, he had made her cry and it tore his heart to pieces. He looked back up into Hinata's bloodshot eyes, feeling unworthy under their gaze and replied, "sure...where is it?"

Hinata led Naruto to the panty which luckily was right next door to the kitchen. "H-here it is Naruto-kun..." Hinata said opening the door to the variable mountain of food stored inside. Naruto on the other hand was thinking, _'she still calls me Naruto-kun.'_ "Thank you Hinata-chan," Naruto said before Hinata interrupted him. "Why are you up so early Naruto-kun?" she asked causing Naruto to think quick.

"I...woke up hungry," Naruto said softly. Hinata had been around Naruto enough to know when he was lying and right now her mind felt something was wrong. Her mind thought of the best way to help this situation less tense, she knew Naruto was as uncomfortable as she was at this moment. "Naruto-kun...w-what would you l-like for breakfast?" she asked as Naruto looked into the pantry.

"I was just thinking about ramen but...all this food kinda makes me more hungry," Naruto said honestly. Hinata couldn't help but smile at the obvious Naruto answer. "But what d-do you w-want Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked again. "Well Ramen obviously," Naruto said with a slight smile. Of all the foods he knew Ramen had to be at the top. "Ok...r-ramen it is," Hinata said as she grabbed the ingredients for ramen plus a few other things and walked from the pantry to the kitchen.

Naruto followed curious as to what she was doing until he saw her begin to cook the items. "Wait, Hinata-chan, you don't have to..." Naruto began but Hinata interrupted with a soft, "it's n-no problem Naruto-kun. B-besides, I'm hungry too." As Hinata began to cook Naruto couldn't help but remember what he had said so long ago.

_'Hinata, this is awesome! You know you'd make a good wife someday.'_ Naruto remembered saying that and hell he had meant it. Those riceballs were excellent, even if they did look kind of weird. All the food Hinata made tasted especially excellent to him. He never understood why but as he watched her cook the Ramen and at the same time prepare a few riceballs he began to understand. She put her heart into her work. It wasn't a job, it wasn't a chore, it was something she wanted to do.

Naruto smiled faintly as she quickly finished her work and set out two bowls of Ramen and a couple of riceballs between them. She swiftly cleaned the small mess she had made then took a seat at the counter on the opposite side of Naruto. "Enjoy," Hinata said softly as she began to eat her meager portion of Ramen. "Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked causing Hinata to look up at him with questioning eyes.

"Why did you do this?" he asked in confusion. Hinata's lips turned up in a soft smile and said, "because I wanted to Naruto-kun." Naruto produced his own smile and said, "Thank you..." Like the many times before, they ate in silence the feeling of tension gone in their minds as they just enjoyed each others presence.

* * *

The whole morning it had rained and thunder stormed but that didn't mean Hiashi allowed Naruto to take a day off. He had spent the day 'training' by using his chakra in a mix of short bursts and even waves to keep the water from his body, when the rain had ended Hiashi deemed the training for the day through.

By the end of it all Naruto was pretty spent but he was damned if he was going to waste another day without finding his team. He bid Hinata a farewell and rushed into the cloudy weather to find his new team.

Naruto had read both of their profiles and decided that this was his best bet at a functional and powerful team. In his mind he was still gonna be the top dog, er fox of the group but he wanted the best team available. He ran for the training fields knowing that since the rains had stopped their sensei would have them training.

* * *

"Hey Zaiaku," said a girl, her clothes and figure giving any perverted male able to see a good bloody nose and bad thoughts. She wore deep red and white pants with one leg cropped short and white sandals on her feet with fishnet leggings covering the open space between her pants and sandals. On her pant loop was a scroll but if a skilled ninja looked carefully one could see it was just a very well done Henge.

She wore a white short sleeve jacket with a dark red tank top shirt beneath. Her hands danced over the 'scroll' on her pant loop like she was just itching to reveal its true purpose. Her eyes were a bright green that complimented her orangish red hair perfectly. On her forehead she wore the symbol of Konohagakure and despite the fact that her hair was not as long as most Kunoichi of her age it still covered a good deal of the head band. "You hear about that guy that's supposed to join our team for the Chuunin exams?" she asked as she turned to her partner.

He was leaning against a tree and on his back was a large object wrapped in black bandages. He wore a high collared black shirt with silver clasps and baggy dark grey pants. Around his waist was an old and partially shredded black warriors skirt, on the front flap was symbols for Shichi embroidered in silver.

On his arms and legs were bandages covering every inch of open skin except his hands which were a pair of black leather steel plate gloves. He wore black sandals on his feet and around his neck, just below his high collar, was a scarf of dark silver coloration and the Konohagakure engraved plate.

His long hair was silver at its base but toward the end it grew dark and blackened. It was all pulled back into a fine tail except for a few clumps that shadowed his eyes. If one were to look past the shadows they would be able to see his oddly colored eyes, both of them a spotless sea of gold.

"Yeah I did," the genin named Zaiaku replied with a smirk, "anything's better then the last one Itami." Itami nodded in agreement with Zaiaku then placed the 'scroll' she had at her waist to her lips and looked like she took a drink. "I am not lugging you home again," Zaiaku said which earned a scowl from Itami.

"I'm fine you idiot..." she growled as she turned and was met with the sight of a golden fox boy standing before her. "Ok...maybe I AM a little tipsy..." she said shaking her head and blinking her eyes. Zaiaku's eyes went a little wider, "...I think those fumes of yours are getting to me."

* * *

"Hey, are you guys the team I'm supposed to join?" Naruto asked as he approached the team but apparently they didn't hear them. Hell they were still quite a ways away. As he walked towards them he sized them up in his mind. _'Well the girl looks like something Ero-sannin would like...but I can smell something really bad from here and I can tell it's coming from her. If I didn't know better I could swear it was Sake!'_ Naruto thought as he shivered, he hated the stuff. It always messed with his mind.

_'The other guy, he looks kind dark. He reminds me a lot of like a cross between Shino and Sasuke. That thing on his back...brings back memories,'_ Naruto thought as he smirked and remembered the Kazekage of the Sand, Gaara and he scowled thinking of Kisame of the Mist. Just as he entered speaking distance the girl turned to face him then muttered something he didn't get in the least. "Are you the team that's missing one person for the Chuunin exams?" Naruto asked again, he hated doing that but they looked like statues.

"Yeah we are," Zaiaku said as he pushed himself off the tree, shaking off the initial shock from Naruto's appearance. After all many would say that his eyes were unnatural but that was what clan inheritance is. "What's your name?" asked the girl this time. Naruto knew it, the smell WAS coming from her, and it was Sake! That's why she was having such an easy time with this, she was probably half drunk! Before he could comment there was a puff of smoke and out of the smoke stepped a Jounin.

He wore the Jounin flak jacket with traditional black ninja pants on his legs with bandages around the exposed part of his legs. However under his vest it looked like he wore nothing and from the looks of it he payed, his arms and his legs were scarred to hell. There were burn marks, slicing scars, friction scars, everything. On his feet he wore blue sandals and on his waist he wore a leather wine skin.

His longer dark hair was slicked back under his cap like headband and his face looked almost friendly. He had a large scar going from the bottom of his right eye stretching over his face to his chin. His deep brown eyes were scrunched up in a smile and he said, "Hey! I see you guys met...HIS replacement."

Zaiaku and Itami nodded while Naruto just stared, he hadn't seen this Jounin in the village... EVER. Well he never saw Zaiaku or Itami but still, he would have noticed this guy, he looked pretty memorable. "Sorry, I never got your name," the Jounin said with a smile.

Apparently this guy didn't mind that Naruto looked like a fox. "Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto," Naruto replied to which the Jounin continued to smile. "Nice to have you aboard Naruto. Since we have a new member how about we introduce ourselves!" The Jounin said with an excited attitude.

"I'll begin, my name is Taishou, I like the rush and excitement you get from a mission especially B and A class. I don't like the down time from mission to mission. Yeah that's me. Let's have Zaiaku next," Taishou said with a smile and a snap of his fingers.

Zaiaku rolled his eyes, "fine. My name is Onigiri Zaiaku, I like money among other things. I don't like wasting money, among other things...and drunks." At that comment Zaiaku smirked while Itami sneered at him. "I'm done," Zaiaku said with a bored tone.

"Coin lover...my name is Izumo Itami. I like...things..." Itami said as her eyes shifted left and right. Zaiaku and Taishou both rolled their eyes but Naruto was clueless to this happening. "I don't like...things in the aftermath of other things...and idiots who can't keep their smart ass comments to their self," Itami finished with a glare to Zaiaku.

Naruto smirked and said loud and proud, "my name is Uzumaki Naruto and I like Ramen, pranks, and...I don't like the three minute wait for ramen, people who judge other people unfairly, people who beat themselves up over nothing, and people who spread rumors of other people." Naruto skipped a certain person in the speech of what he liked. He'd rather keep his love interests to himself.

"Well it seems that you are all ready for the exam, but first..." Taishou said as he held up his hand and snapped his fingers with such a crack that Naruto flinched. He had never heard such a loud snap from someone, hell he had never heard something like it anywhere. "Let's have our own little test right here and now," Taishou said with a hearty laugh.

"Oh great..." Itami said with a roll of her eyes. "Oh come on it can't be that bad," Naruto said remembering the bells test with Kakashi. "Oh but it can Naruto," Taishi said with a great smile. "Oh? I had to deal with Kakashi-sensei's stupid bell test, I can beat this no problem," Naruto said confidently.

"Naruto, Taishi-sensei isn't from Konoha. He defected," Zaiaku said as he put his hands in his pockets. "So that's why I've never seen you before? Where are you from?" Naruto asked not the least bit scared of the grinning Jounin. Taishi laughed his hearty laugh again then grinned and said, "I'm from the Sound..."

**_End Chapter_**

Oh! Weren't expecting that twist huh! Well I'm sure you have TONS of Q's about this and before I get them I'll try and adress them all plus old Q's.

Q: What do the names mean?

A: Taishi: Hearty laughter.  
Itami: Pain.  
Zaiaku: Sin.

Q: Are they...evil?

A: No they are not, I will explain their history as the story progresses.

Q:A defected Sound Jounin?

A: Later you'll understand

Q:Exactly what happened at four in the morning between Hinata and Naruto.

A: A sort of mending of souls the only way they could with what had happened. A quiet breakfast together, splashing rain outside, no one around, twilight hours of the morning.

Q: Who was...HE?

A: Later

Q: Hamburgers?

A: I swear to god they were in an episode!

Q: Fan girl?

A: ...no...you see it already...Kitsune Seduction dosen't work on a drunk...

Q: Not many Q and A?

A:...apparently that's fixed. Just keep asking more Q's.

Alright then...Sorry no preview but it IS thursday which means...WEEKEND! Well I'll see you guys later.


	20. Gone

Well I'm back and badder then ever! I have a mistake to report on my last chapter. I accidently began calling Taishou, Taishi which is not his name. Taishou means hearty laughter, not Taishi. Anyway, I got a whole new chapter for yah and this one has such a big twist...AGH! you're gonna hate me for it! Anyway, hope you guys enjoy and thanks for the reviews!

"Speech"

_'Thought'_

_**"Kyuubi"**_

_(Standard Disclaimer)_

_**Chapter 20: Gone**_

Naruto would have damn near killed the Jounin if he had been able to get his hand on him but as it was the Jounin had just a small upper hand on Naruto. Before any of them had even seen Taishou he had made several shadow clones that way if Naruto attacked him he wouldn't harm the real Taishou.

"Naruto, you have to calm down..." Zaiaku said to the nearly rabid fox boy. "HOW CAN I! HE'S FROM THE SOUND!" growled Naruto like a feral dog. "He USED to be from the Sound," Itami corrected. "It's true Naruto," came Taishou's voice from behind Naruto. Naruto swung but Taishou just barely dodged backward.

"Technically I am from Mist, but I defected to the Sound..." Taishou said with a serious face as he barely avoided yet another attack. "A double traitor!" Naruto yelled, the edges of his golden eyes glowing signaling the ignition of his Sekkagan. Taishou had heard about this from the Hokage when she warned him about Naruto, it was something he didn't want to mess with.

He quickly raised his hand and snapped his fingers causing a large crack of sound. Naruto was confused as he watched the fingers in slow motion as to what this could accomplish. When he watched carefully he saw that it was a cover, a mere distraction by making his ears hurt by the violent vibrations.

Naruto quickly blocked off his own ears with his hands and the great cracking sound passed him but this left a window open long enough for Taishou to form hand seals and open his wine skin. After he completed his seals he put his hand over the mouth of the wine skin and from deep within the pouch came a stream of water that formed a ball in his hand.

Taishou smirked and tossed the ball towards Naruto, who dodged it easily. 'This is a Sound Mist Jounin! A joke!' Naruto thought as he resumed his attack. He completely missed the ball of water slowing then hovering mid air, its circular spinning form floating as if waiting for something.

"Oh crap..." Itami said as she started to run. "I got it covered," Zaiaku said as his hands formed several seals in quick procession. "Besides, I wouldn't want to miss this little show for the world," In an instant his chakra flared and his jutsu began...

Taishou merely laughed his loud hearty laugh and formed another hand seal. Suddenly the entire area was covered in a mist leaving everything clouded in the thick fog. Naruto's eyes widened in surprise but it wasn't what he couldn't see what made him surprised. It was what he could see. The thick fog seemed to be nothing to his Sekkagan but in his amazement he had lost Taishou.

Suddenly he heard a loud snap of fingers followed by a loud explosion. Naruto turned to see a massive wave of blade like water flying towards him. That ball of water wasn't a distraction...it was an attack! Naruto slowed the world down with his Sekkagan and just slid below the blade of water, feeling it pass over him with a great gust of wind.

Naruto sprung up and returned the world to normal, deactivating the Sekkagan. "Very good Naruto," came Taishou's voice from all angles, "I see you'll have no problem passing the Chuunin exams." Naruto turned in circles, probably something that traitor learned in Sound.

"Come out and fight you traitor!" growled Naruto as the mist slowly dispersed. When the land was clear Naruto turned and saw Taishou standing with a wide smile on his face and his hands in the formation of a seal. "Traitor," Naruto growled as he took a step forward forgetting to take caution from the presented hand seal.

Taishou lifted his head to the sky and in an instant the entire clearing was rocked with a massive sound, like a water drum had been played into 500 consecutive megaphones. The ground shook and split from the deep and loud sound that carved a swath of destruction with incredibly loud bass sounds.

Naruto had to hold his ears and avoid the fissures at the same time but slowly the training he had earlier in the day and not sleeping all night caught up with him and he stumbled. Using his hands for balance his ears caught the full force of the deep bass sound and it made him dizzy to listen to. It felt like his entire head was being tossed inside of a spinning barrel that was going off a water fall.

Naruto was forced to his knee and suddenly the sound stopped. Naruto looked up at Taishou who was smiling same as ever and he said, "you pass the test Naruto." "What the hell do you mean?" Naruto asked having a hard time standing. Taishou laughed and said, "you see each Genin team is assigned...a sort of speciality. There are trackers, there are planners, there are general teams..."

Naruto thought back to his days with team seven. Definitely a general team. "And of course you have the teams like ours," Taishou smiled as he gestured to the far side of the field. Naruto turned his head to look and what he saw completely surprised him. As far as he could tell it was a massive orb shield...and it looked like it was made of metal.

Naruto watched as the orb came closer and just when it was about two yards from Naruto it broke into thousands and thousands of coins. The coins looked to be from all ages of time, some from the ancient days of the fire country, some brand new and off the mold. As the shield dispersed he watched Itami and Zaiaku appear from inside the orb. The coins flew straight for Zaiaku but instead of harming him they simply slid into the bandages in his arms and legs and all over the rest of his body and disappeared.

Zaiaku smirked at Naruto's open-mouthed gawking, it felt good to have that kind of shock and awe from someone as powerful as him. "I said I liked money," Zaiaku said as Itami smirked and added, "don't you mean love to the point of marriage?" Zaiaku glared at Itami from the corner of his eye but said nothing.

"We're a shield team," Taishou finally finished. Naruto blinked in confusion, with names like theirs he suspected they were the offense. "We head up the first wave of any attack and take out the enemy scouts and anyone else we run into," Taishou said with a smile, "gives you the shivers of excitement doesn't it?"

"Whatever sensei as long as you don't say that one thing..." Itami grumbled. "Oh you mean..." Taishou began as he held up his hand in a snapping formation. 'Oh crap not again...' Itami thought with a scowl. 'No, no, no, oh hell no...' Zaiaku thought with his same stoic look on his face. Naruto was confused beyond all reason, what the hell was going on? "SNAPTASTIC!" Taishou said with a snap of his fingers then a thumbs up with a hearty laugh.

Everyone, even Naruto had a sweat drop on their heads. That was just to lame of a line, it sounded like something Gai and Lee would say! "Never...say that...again..." Itami said with her head in her hands. "That's...embarrassing..." Zaiaku said with a shake of his head. "I think that line is too lame even for Gai and Lee..." Naruto muttered.

Taishou shook off the negative comments and said, "well that's it for the days training you are free to do anything you want." "You're only saying that cause it's getting dark," Itami said with a scowl. Taishou smiled and said, "think what you want." He snapped his fingers and like that he vanished in a puff of smoke.

"Well THAT was entertaining..." Naruto said sarcasm dripping from his voice. "Apparently, you haven't gotten up yet..." Itami said with a smirk as she took another drink from her 'scroll'. "I've been meaning to ask you about that..." Naruto said with a glare. "About what?" Itami asked 'innocently' as she put the 'scroll' back onto her belt.

"You're not 21! You shouldn't drink Sake! It's sick, it messes you up for life! Why drink it!" Naruto screamed. Zaiaku then showed the most expression he had all day, his eyes snapped open in surprise and he slowly inched his way away from a shaking Itami. "You wanna know..." Itami growled with such furry that Naruto began to feel sorry for asking the question.

"I DRINK CAUSE I FRICKING HAVE TO! WHY CAN'T YOU GET IT YOU LOW DOWN, BASTARD GOLDEN BOY! YOU THINK YOU'RE SO HIGH AND MIGHTY BUT HELL THIS IS THE ONLY THING KEEPING ME FROM NOT KILLING EACH AND EVERY ONE OF YOU IDIOTS!" Itami screamed at the top of her lungs causing Naruto to watch wide eyed and severely afraid. "If you EVER bitch to me again about this I'll make sure you DON'T HAVE KIDS!" with that Itami stormed off taking another deep swig from her 'scroll.'

Zaiaku walked over to the obviously freaked out and frozen Naruto still on his knee. He crouched down to Naruto's level and said, "that's why I never ask anymore." Zaiaku stood and left, most likely after the nuclear tempered Itami. It took Naruto a good fifteen minutes to get back into movement. 'God I'm just not having much luck with females...speaking of which,' Naruto thought as he began walking toward the Hyuga Clan grounds. The storm clouds began to gather once again and he didn't want to be stuck in the rain.

* * *

Despite his fatigue he made it to the Main House mansion just before the clouds broke and it began to pour. He supposed he could go see how Hinata was doing before he rushed home to the Branch House. Suddenly he heard a soft and sultry, "Kitsune-kun," sound from behind him. He turned to find that it was a Branch House girl, someone he had never seen before. She wore the normal servant uniform that all the Branch House women wore but it seemed far more open in the chest area the most.

Naruto blinked a few times having this register in his mind before shaking his head back into reality. "Uh...hello?" Naruto asked as the Branch House girl walked up to him, a seductive sway in her step. "I've been watching you Kitsune-kun," the woman said with a slight seductive tone that left Naruto just a little bit uncomfortable.

The woman walked around Naruto, brushing against him every so often in places he felt violated in. Had he not been so exhausted he would have called her for violation but as of now he just back away the best he could, slowly backing himself into a wall. The woman closed in on him quickly wrapping her arms around his neck and forcefully drawing him to her. His eyes dropped and closed, his body too exhausted from the day of rigorous training and fights to keep them open.

* * *

Hinata knew something was amiss, she could feel it. Maybe it was because that she broke her comb this morning while brushing her hair. Maybe it was finding her rice bowl for lunch had the chops sticks in it standing straight up. Or maybe it was because she didn't get enough sleep the night before.

Whatever the case was she felt something was off and she deemed it her duty to find out what it was. She was lucky to not have a mission today or it would be pure murder on her in her sleep deprived state. First she checked the house grounds, finding nothing she decided to meditate upon the problem in her room. As she passed the front door she saw something truly terrible. There was that Branch Girl, Hitokoe, her arms and legs like an octopus on HER Naruto-kun!

Then she saw something that made it a thousand times worse. The Branch House girl actually pulled Naruto to her and planted a kiss, right on his lips. At that Hinata's heart sank, she watched at Hitokoe passionately kissed HER Naruto-kun. Hinata looked to Naruto's eyes, finding them closed and seemingly off in a different world. Hinata's temper raged but then her eyes began to tear and she walked back into the hallway from where she came.

She knew the seal...she knew how to make that girl pay. She couldn't do it, she couldn't rush in there. It was painful enough to rush in thinking Naruto was in peril. It was something different if she found out Naruto was enjoying it. Hinata pulled her knees up to her chest, and she cried into her knees to muffle the sound, she didn't want to disturb the kissing couple.

* * *

Hitokoe smirked as she released Naruto's lips from her own. Her plan had worked, she saw it all with the Byakugan. She knew Naruto and Hinata had this little infatuation with each other which caused him to live in the Branch home but she never liked the fox boy. To be honest she hated him ever since the attack on Konoha so many years ago. Now that he was the fox it was only a matter of time for him to return to the ways of the Kyuubi.

He was a bad omen and a curse upon the house, all she needed to do was plant the right traps and choose the right moments and the fox would be gone. "Later, you dirty fox..." she muttered as she propped him up on a chair and turned to leave, purposely walking right past Hinata with a smug smirk on her face. Oh yes, the fox was as good a gone...

**_End Chapter_**

Oh god am I horrible to those two.Well I'll have some Q and A now!

Q: Why does Itami drink Sake?

A: That is in the next chapter

Q: ItamiSuiken?

A: Next chapter again...

Q: Why did Taishou leave Sound...well Mist now too?

A: It's a long story that will be told later on.

Well I suppose you want me out of here and working on the next chapter and fixing the Hinata Naruto situation. I'll leave you with a PREVIEW and then be on my way! Later!

_"Ok, I'll grant that request but for now Itami and I will be watching," Taishou said with a great smile as he and Itami walked to the edge of the soon to be battle field. Naruto looked at Zaiaku and shrugged, "your funeral." Zaiaku smirked and his golden eyes flashed in the sunlight, "good luck Naruto."_

_"Ok! I will call the winner when I see one!" Taishou shouted from the side. Naruto and Zaiaku bowed to each other then Naruto took a fighting stance while Zaiaku stood like he was open to any attack at any angle. "And...GO!" Taishou shouted and in an instant Naruto vanished in a blur_.


	21. History

I'm back and it's a new chaper again! SUPER SIZE! Seriously this is a pretty extended chapter. Well I hope you enjoy and thanks for the great reviews!

"Speech"

_'Thought'_

_**"Kyuubi"**_

_(Standard Disclaimer)_

_**Chapter 21: History**_

Naruto lie on his bed, his mind hazed and confused beyond all reason. What had just happened left him beyond anyone's mental span, hell even Shikamaru wouldn't have a clue as to how to fix this.

Naruto awoke with a start to find himself sitting in a chair by the front entrance of the Hyuga mansion. Thank god all that about the Branch Girl kissing him must have been some really weird and creepy nightmare. He was about to go but then his ears picked up a soft sound, it made his heart wench the second he recognized the soft voice emitting it.

'Hinata-chan...' Naruto thought as he used all of his remaining Kitsune speed to find the Hyuga Heiress. He didn't have to look far because she was relatively close, all he had to do was follow the sounds of sobbing and the smell of salty tears.

Hinata sat in the hallway, fairly certain that her heart was completely demolished, crying knowing nothing else to do in this situation that pained her so. "Hinata-chan?" she heard outside her little orb of sadness and pain. It could only be one person in the home that called her chan with such a tone of voice.

Her voice failed her and all she could say were heaving sobs. Hinata clutched herself tighter into a ball and resigned that she wouldn't come out and ruin Naruto's little moment with Hitokoe. "Hinata-chan? What's wrong?" Naruto asked still bothering her, even taking the initiative to embrace her in his tails for comfort. She couldn't find comfort in them, they are meant for another, not her.

She came out of her ball in a burst and took off in a run down the hall leaving Naruto in her dust.

Naruto now lie on his bed, running over what the hell had just happened to mess with his mind so much. First he asked Hinata-chan what was wrong, then he tries to comfort her, then she pushes him away and runs. It's an average situation for him but...he never thought Hinata-chan would do that unless...

Naruto's mind almost snapped in realization, this was probably the worst thing that could have happened to him. Hinata must have found out about Kyuubi and...she hated him just like all the others. Naruto felt like curling up in a ball and crying, but he wouldn't allow himself to. All he did was turn over in his bed, cover himself with his sheets, and silently shed his painful tears.

* * *

Hinata had to run, she couldn't face Naruto like that. Especially after he found...HER. Hinata carefully dodged all of the Branch House servants and rushed to her room, closing the door in a haste and locking it. Her heart was in shambles and there was no one to help her pick up the pieces. As the darkness flooded the village she fell asleep in her own tear soaked pillow.

* * *

Naruto awoke in his world of dreams inside the corridor of the seal. Naruto called out Kyuubi's name but as he approached the cage he found a small card hanging on the bars. 'Urgent meditation business, be back later.' Naruto blinked, since when did the fox call a day off from nightly training. Naruto shrugged and his form faded from the seal world, his back turned to the blood red eyes that watched him carefully. **_"You have to experience this kid, only way it'll get fixed."_**

The morning came without last nights rain and both Naruto and Hinata were tired. They both had fairly fitful nights of sleep, each with their own torrent of nightmares and mental anguish. As they went for breakfast they both hoped the other was not there so they wouldn't cross paths. Neither of them arrived at the same time but to them is was a mixed feeling. They were happy the other wasn't there but sad at the same time.

Hinata had an early morning mission and Naruto was busy with training from Hiashi-sama so they didn't see each other in the early morning. Hinata had a simple tracking mission with her old team so she wouldn't be gone for a very long time, most likely just for the day. She left the home with a pang of pain just as she saw Hitokoe watching her, a smug smirk on her features that made Hinata's hand twitch in anticipation for use of the Caged Bird seal. She gathered together her composure and left the home without so much as a word to the smug looking Branch female.

Hiashi had decided to step up Naruto's training and made him focus his chakra into three kunai that were balanced on the tip of his nose. He had to have the exact amount of chakra or it would slice off his nose or stab his eye. Naruto concluded his training and set off to meet his new team for even more training, he still had a long day ahead of him.

* * *

"Naruto, no offence but you look like hell. And this is coming from me," Itami said as she saw the fox boy enter the training grounds. "I had a long day..." Naruto said as he began to stretch. Naruto spotted Zaiaku with his back to a tree and his golden eyes staring out into nothingness. Apparently he was in a thinking mood and that meant a large sign saying 'do not disturb' hung from his neck.

Naruto completed his stretching just in time to see the snapping arrival of their Jounin sensei. "Hey, how's everyone...holy crap Naruto, you look like hell," Taishou said as he examined the fox boy. "That's what I said..." Itami said as Zaiaku approached the group, his thought process apparently broken by the snap of Taishou. "I'm fine let's just get on with it," Naruto growled causing them to get off his case.

"Anyway..." Taishou said with his usual smile. "I was going to suggest a few things then we'll take it from there. First is basics..." there was a groan from the group. "Then there would be chakra control..." Naruto was the one who groaned the loudest out of the three this time. "Or we could skip that and have a good old fashioned spar in training for the upcoming Chuunin exams," Taishou said with a wide smile to which all three agreed.

"We don't need more training, we need more real fighting," Naruto said with crossed arms. "Seriously Sensei, we're not going to get any better doing more studying," Itami said with a smirk. "I would like to face Naruto," Zaiaku spoke from the back of the group. In a split second everyone looked at him in confusion.

Taishou nearly burst out laughing, he expected Zaiaku and Itami to spar with each other as they always had and he would help train probably the strongest of the three. He always knew the winner of the Zaiaku/Itami fights. As long as Itami didn't get extremely drunk before or during then it was always an even draw but he suspected Zaiaku didn't want to severely injure his team mate. Now he REQUESTED a match with the powerful Kitsune, this was going to be fun.

"Ok, I'll grant that request but for now Itami and I will be watching," Taishou said with a great smile as he and Itami hurried to the edge of the soon to be battle field. Naruto looked at Zaiaku and shrugged, "your funeral." Zaiaku smirked and his golden eyes flashed in the sunlight, "good luck Naruto."

"Ok! I will call the winner when I see one!" Taishou shouted from the side. Naruto and Zaiaku bowed to each other then Naruto took a fighting stance while Zaiaku stood like he was open to any attack at any angle. "And...GO!" Taishou shouted and in an instant Naruto vanished in a blur.

Zaiaku took a deep breath and closed his eyes as he formed ahand seal. "Hakaiteki Konjiki Shikaku," he said as he opened his transformed eyes to the world. His eyes now were completely gold, no white to be shown. In the center of this golden sea was a single cross shaped black mark that served as the eyes' pupil.

Zaiaku's eyes shot open and he ducked his head right below a powerful punch from Naruto. Twisting quickly Zaiaku swung the back of his fist directly at Naruto's abdomen. Naruto smirked knowing that a simple punch wouldn't hurt him so in a moment of arrogance he let it hit him. Now, the heavier and the more solid something is, the more force it accumulates in movement. Take into the equation what Zaiaku had under his bandages and other clothes, heavy solid coins.

Naruto felt like he was hit by a solid steel hammer, it was like something just below Lee's massive strength. Naruto flew back but landed on his feet and nursed his injured abdomen while Zaiaku looked at Naruto, his golden cross pupil eyes showing mirth in this game. "My funeral Naruto?" asked Zaiaku with his hands in his pockets.

Naruto stood with a smile, "I am surprised I'll give you that." Then Naruto began to wave his tails back and forth. "Sorry but you are going down," Naruto said as he slammed his tails to the ground sending a powerful electrical attack to Zaiaku. Zaiaku jumped then fell to his knees holding his abdomen in pain. "Very...clever Naruto," Zaiaku said as he slowly stood holding his stomach.

"How are you ok after that?" Naruto asked in pure confusion. Zaiaku declined to answer and merely began to form hand seals. His hands ceased their movement and his eyes met Naruto's, "Shichi Zaiaku No Jutsu: Taishoku." From his body flew all his coins and in a flash they formed a beast that looked like it came from neither heaven nor hell. It had a long row of darkened pits across it's head, all having a slight faint red glow in them.

The beast's mouth, though made of coins, was large and it's huge jagged teeth were looking as sharp as razors. The beast's jaw was so large that it had small insect like legs to carry it and along the beasts slowly narrowing body was a row of scorpion like legs. On it's tail was another massive mouth and hanging from both mouths were three snake like tongues, spiked and ready to hook into it's prey. It was a disgusting beast and would have been very threatening...had it been bigger then 1 foot tall.

Itami and Taishou sat on the sidelines watching this...then burst into a maniacal fit of laughter. "OH GOD! TO RICH!" Itami screamed in the middle of her howling laughter. "MY, MY, MY SIDES!" Taishou yelled through his hearty laughter. Naruto was no better, he was laughing possibly harder then the other two as he rolled on the ground. Zaiaku in the meantime twitched in annoyance. Lifting his hand towards Naruto rolling on the ground, the creature swiftly skittered to Naruto's arm and clamped down with its large mouths.

Naruto howled in pain, the beast was actually trying to attack him. This only made Itami and Taishou laugh harder as Naruto tried to shake the small monster off. With a short burst of Kitsune fire breath the creature dispersed and the coins vanished into Zaiaku's person. "I...hate you all..." Zaiaku said with a twitching eye seeing his beast be so easily dealt with and seeing the small damage it had done to Naruto quickly heal. 'Not as much as this...' Naruto thought as he held his hands together in a hand seal.

Naruto activated Sekkagan and in a flash he was behind Zaiaku, his fingers at the ready. "Konohagakure Hiden: Taijutsu no Ogi: Sennen Goroshi!" Naruto cried as he trust his chakra enhanced fingers into the rectum of Zaiaku. For a moment the entire field was silent, not a bird chirped, not a leaf fell, not even the wind blew.

Zaiaku turned his head slowly, his golden eyes filled with rage and a deep growling rising from his throat, "You...Are...Dead..." Naruto smiled sheepishly and laughed nervously. Apparently with all those coins made Zaiaku a LOT heavier then Naruto had thought. Zaiaku turned with a swift kick to Naruto's head but he missed by just a hair. Naruto took off in a golden blur but hell if Zaiaku was going to be left with that...that...INDIGNATION!

Zaiaku's hands flew into seals and when he finished he cried, "Shinchi Zaiaku No Jutsu: KOUMANSA!" Suddenly Zaiaku's eyes grew dark and the light around him seemed to bend to the darkness. His chakra flared to levels previously unknown from him. His skin turned dark, his muscles bulged, and the black of his hair took over his previously silver locks leaving him with an even darker aura of dark chakra. "NARUTO!" he roared as he took off at a speed that could have even rivaled Naruto in his prime Sekkagan stage.

"...oh crap," Itami said as she rushed off to find the two idiots. Taishou laughed and said, "I knew this was going to be fun!" He followed Itami as she rushed after the furious Zaiaku and the fleeing Naruto.

* * *

Naruto smiled to himself as he ran, mostly under Sekkagan influence, nothing could touch him in this state. At least until his chakra ran out but for him that wasn't much of a concern. Suddenly he felt a very powerful darkness creep up his spine and he turned his head, only to be greeted by the sight of Zaiaku in full transformation, hot on his tails.

Naruto kicked his fleeing into high gear, even sending Sekkagan into its highest level of activation that he could reach but it wasn't enough. Zaiaku caught up to Naruto and in an instant Naruto felt like he had been clocked with a hammer on his back. He stumbled and in a black flash Zaiaku was beside him, kneeing him in the gut to send him flying.

As Naruto flew he saw a black blur pass him then hit him with what felt like an anvil. Naruto fell again but felt Zaiaku's knee deep in his gut sending him into the air again. "I'LL FINISH YOU!" Zaiaku said as he became a blur at Naruto's side. Naruto turned and watched as the dark Zaiaku reached back for his black bandaged object only to stop. His eyes that shown brightly with gold and black faded into his original dull gold irises.

His skin faded into his normal skin tone, his hair turned it's same shade of silver with black on the tips however the black tips seemed to be larger then before. His muscles shrunk under his bandages which constricted with the muscles and he turned back into his normal form. Zaiaku's eyes became half closed then shut as he fell to the ground in a heap.

When Zaiaku landed he created a crater similar to what happened when Lee removed his weights from his legs. Naruto was just lucky enough to fall on his feet but that was short lived and he rolled back on his heels, falling onto his butt when he lost his balance. Naruto blinked a few times then fell on his back in exhaustion, thank god. Whatever Zaiaku had just done it really just put his ass on the line.

* * *

"You have to be the luckiest person I have ever met you know that?" asked Taishou as he stood next to Naruto with a smirk. "How so?" Naruto grumbled, his body too exhausted and in pain to keep his eyes open. "You forced Zaiaku to use Koumansa, lasted long enough for his time limit to expire, and you avoided...it," Taishou said with a laugh.

"It? What the hell is it? And what the hell was that jutsu?" Naruto asked in confusion as he just lie there, his body not responding to any move commands. "It...is something you don't want to get acquainted with. The jutsu he used was called Koumansa and the other Taijutsu he used to beat the hell out of you was called Ikari," Taishou said with a serious voice but still a smileing face.

"Koumansa takes an offering of Zaiaku's life to increase his abilities and chakra by how much Zaiaku puts up as an offer. You're lucky he held this one back...then again so is he," Taishou said his smile faltering as he looked to the crater and Itami pulling the unconscious ninja from its center. "It looks like he only sacrificed a year of his life span..." Taishou said, "he'll be out for a good while. You're one lucky fox, even if you are a five tailed Kitsune that jutsu is like opening several of the celestial gates."

Naruto shook his head side to side slowly to avoid to much pain, "why the hell did he do that. A full year of his life gone for that one jutsu I did to him." Taishou sighed and said, "Zaiaku...is different. He holds his efficiency in high regard to everything he does. If it appears that he has lost his edge he has to make up for it one way or another. That jutsu...was really embarrassing to fall to so he had to attack full force to save face."

"But an entire year of his life..." Naruto said with a guilty voice. Had he known he wouldn't have put Zaiaku up to that jutsu. "He doesn't think much of his life. He considers it an expendable part of himself. All he worries about is his money, his efficiency...and his team," Taishou said with a slight chuckle.

"You feeling better?" Itami asked as she approached the small group with Zaiaku hanging on her shoulder. "I have probably three broken ribs...a cracked spine...tons of bruising. Yeah I'm spectacular," Naruto said with a grin. Truth be told his body was quickly mending itself already, he would be ready to move in a matter of minutes. Weather he could move due to exhaustion however was a whole different matter.

"Smart ass," Itami said with a glare when suddenly she felt the weight of Zaiaku lift from her shoulder. "I'll take him home for him to get some rest, Itami you stay here and make sure Naruto gets up eventually," Taishou said with a laugh as he snapped into a puff of smoke. "Wonderful, stuck with the fox," Itami said sourly as she stared at Naruto on the ground.

"Itami...what was that thing with his eyes?" Naruto asked deciding he might as well get as much info he can. "His bloodline, it's a lot different then most though," Itami said as she took a swig from her 'scroll'. "It...well...I have no idea what it does. Zai-kun has never told me," Itami said completely missing what she had called Zaiaku. "Zai-kun?" Naruto asked noticing the affectionate name.

"Hey I'm drunk, give me a break," Itami said with a slight blush on her face. "Anyway, what was that he called out before his jutsu? I've never heard attacks like it," Naruto said as Itami cleared her throat. "A while ago on a mission outside the village we ran into this traveler. He started spouting off things about this religion in a far away land. Mainly these things called the seven deadly sins. Zai-kun persuaded the traveler to explain everything to him and from then on he came up with those weird jutsu," Itami explained with a shrug.

Naruto nodded the best he could then he began to think. The more Naruto thought of it this team was really similar to his old team. The dark brooder filled in by Zaiaku, the playful jester filled in by himself, the sensei filled in with Taishou and...what the hell was Itami? "What's your story Itami?" Naruto asked, curious since the question had filled his mind. "Story? What do you mean?" Itami asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, now don't get mad at me but, your Sake addiction," Naruto said bracing for a yelling fit. Itami sighed and sat down next to Naruto, "you've heard of Suiken right?" "Yeah, you get drunk and suddenly you're an excellent fighter," Naruto said, that was about all he knew.

"It's a taijutsu style of fighting that once you're drunk your movements become powerful and completely unpredictable. You have to be born with it and you can't learn it," Itami said as she stared out into nothingness. "My mother and father were both excellent Suiken users and since I was their daughter they expected me to know how to use it too. When I was a baby my mother would sometimes feed me Sake instead of milk just to enhance my 'Suiken'," Itami said with a glare on her face.

"Oh they were pissed when I couldn't use it. My father called me a disgrace and cursed my very existence. My mother just didn't say anything to me and acted as if I was invisible. It was to late at that point and I was already addicted. Now if I don't have it the shock from withdrawal could kill me," Itami finished as she held up her 'scroll' undoing the genjutsu on it and turning it into a small tokkuri with a seal painted on it. "This holds as much sake as eight barrels thanks to the seal," Itami said as she spun the tokkuri in the light. She redid the heavy genjutsu and put it back onto her belt without a word.

"That...sucks," Naruto said the only words that could form in his mind. It reminded him of something similar to someone close to him. Then his eyes drooped and he felt his heart fell, "Hinata-chan..." he whispered to himself but unfortunately Itami caught it. "Hm? Hinata, the Hyuga heiress? You know her?" Itami questioned to which Naruto turned his head to the side in shame.

"Yeah...I know her. I live at the Hyuga compound," Naruto said to which Itami raised an eyebrow. "You live there?" she asked then Naruto nodded. "So, why did you look so bad when you first came to training this morning?" Itami asked curiosity tinting her tone. Most anyone living there under Main House privileges were treated like kings. "I just had a long day yesterday," Naruto growled but being half drunk Itami didn't acknowledge it.

"Heh, bullshit. If I can tell when Zai-kun is lying I can sure as hell tell when you are, half drunk or not," Itami said as Naruto turned his head quickly to her with a snarl. "Shut up!" he growled but suddenly was floored by a shooting pain all over his body. It was horrible and suddenly he heard a very familiar voice, _**"Kid, just tell her it's not like she'll remember!**_"

What harm could it do? Itami was probably messed up out of her head at the moment might as well tell her. She WAS a girl and might be able to help. "I...Hinata-chan...found out something," Naruto cracked with a saddened tone. "Oh? Found out what, you sleep around on her or something?" Itami laughed while Naruto glared. "NO! She...doesn't think of me that way anyway," Naruto said fading at the end.

"Whatever, if it's so horrible of a thing that she found out confront her about it. It could be what you think or it could be something entirely different," Itami said just before she took a drink from her 'scroll'. 'That would have been so wise if she hadn't just done that,' Naruto thought as he slowly sat up, his strength finally back to working levels.

"Thanks Itami," Naruto said as he stretched a bit trying to get feeling back into his body. "What the hell for?" Itami asked apparently getting more drunk every time she took a drink of her 'scroll'. "For the advice, for the history of you guys. I'd ask about Taishou-sensei but I have to get going, things to do. See you later Itami," Naruto said and with that he left with a wave and a grin.

Itami looked around the training grounds and found she was the only one around. "Well this is boring..." Itami said with half lidded eyes and a red blush over he cheeks. As she hiccuped her mind didn't register the fading light of day and the clearing clouds in the sky. "I think I'll go bother Zai-kun," she said with a drunken smirk as she disappeared in a blur.

**End chapter**

Well how was that eh? next chapter is something I think everyone will enjoy! Well Q and A time!

Q: Hitokoe gets what coming to her?

A: Oh...you'll see

Q: Naruto asleep?

A: yes...yes he is?

Q:Translations?

A: Konohagakure Hiden: Taijutsu no Ogi: Sennen Goroshi / Leaf hidden sacred taijutsu one thousand years of pain

Hakaiteki Konjiki Shikaku /Destructive Golden Sight

Shichi Zaiaku No Jutsu / Seven Sin Technique

Taishoku / Gluttony

Koumansa / Pride

Ikari / Wrath

Suiken / Drunken Fist

Tokkuri / Sake Bottle

Q: What about Taishou's history and what about Itami's jutsu?

A: Later

Well that was all good and well but time for the preivew and then I'm gone! Later!

_"Hinata-chan, after I tell you this I know you're going to hate me," Naruto said softly. Hianta had never heard this subdued of a voice from Naruto-kun. "I won't hate you Naruto-kun," Hinata replied as she added in her mind, 'I love you to much to ever hate you.' Naruto looked at Hinata then away from her knowing this was now a one way street for him. This sucked._


	22. Flowers

Yo, I'm back and I hope you're ready for this chapter cause I sure as hell am. After so long of this I finally got this chapter written. Well hope you enjoy and thanks for the reviews!

"Speech"

_'Thought'_

_**"Kyuubi"**_

_(Standard Disclaimer)_

_**Chapter 22: Flowers**_

Naruto sighed, today had been a hell of a day. First his early morning training, then his duel with Zaiaku. Here he was lying on his bed, tear stains on his whiskered cheeks and a smile plastered on his face as he grinned like there was no tomorrow. Itami's advice was good, hell even if she was drunk to next Sunday she was fricking Buddha incarnate.

Naruto swiftly and silently entered the Hyuga compound, using his ninja stealth and his Kitsune illusions to sneak undetected around the home. After an hour or so of sneaking through the main house he came to the realization, Hinata wasn't home. 'Oh sonnova...' he swore mentally as he rushed out of the home through his Kitsune reality illusions.

Naruto exited the front door like he was tearing his own body from the foot thick wooden barrier. He slid from the Kitsune illusion and then raised his head to the wind, his nose on high alert for the slightest scent of the lavender eyed beauty. His nose twitched and he caught a very familiar scent, and putting whatever spare chakra he had into it he rushed toward the scent.

* * *

Hinata as usual walked in the back of the group, her Byakugan active to catch sight of any spies to the team. Her powerful bloodline saw nothing in the dense woodland and she was grateful for it. The mission had been easy as always but her mind wasn't exactly on the mission. The entire time Kiba had commented non-stop on how she looked sick. He constantly questioned her well-being, Shino even offered his concern. Hinata however just shrugged them off and told them that she had just had a long day yesterday and didn't get much sleep.

It was the truth even if it was the bare bones truth. Shino accepted cautiously along with Kiba but that didn't mean they turned a blind eye to her condition. Kiba and Akamaru could practically smell the sadness radiating from her and Shino's insects kept a regular update on Hinata's condition seeing as they were able to watch the girl when Shino couldn't.

As the mission came to a close Hinata's facade began to crack and she looked sad and to a point angry. "Ok that's it," Kiba said as he tuned just inside the village gates. "What the hell is going on?" Kiba asked firmly but not loudly so as to not to get on the girls bad side. "It's nothing Kiba-kun," Hinata said softly with eyes that told of her lies.

"Hinata, it is not good to lie to your friends," Shino spoke his same calm and monotone voice. "I...I didn't get sleep and..." Hinata tried but it was obvious none of the boys bought it. "It...it's nothing," she said softly as she dropped her head and fell to the same habit of shyness she had when she was younger. Kiba twitched, if this had anything to do with a certain fox he would make sure each and every one of his families dogs got a piece of him.

Before he could say anything however Hinata turned and began he walk home to the Hyuga compound. "Goodbye Kiba-kun, Akamaru-kun, Shino-kun. Have a good nights rest," she said softly without looking at the boys. Kiba could have sworn he smelt saltwater in the air but they were no where near an ocean. Kiba was about to go after Hinata but Shino placed a hand on his shoulder stopping him in his tracks. "Kiba, we have no business butting ourselves into her affairs. I have a feeling Naruto has something to do with this too but I trust Hinata and to an extent Naruto to do what's right."

With that the bug wielder turned and set a path for his own home, his hands thrust into his pockets and his hood up covering his head from the prying world. Kiba stood there for a moment before clenching his fist then turning for his own home, "you better make her happy you idiot fox or Akamaru's gonna have some special Kitsune dog food next time we meet." Akamaru barked in agreement and the ninja and his dog headed for home.

* * *

Hinata carried along the to the Hyuga home, her eyes to the ground as they leaked silent tears. No one bothered to ask the Hyuga heiress what bothered her so. No one bothered to even look at her, to them she was damn near invisible. Hinata continued on her way home, completely engrossed in her world of cold loneliness and pain.

It was only necessary that she see the cause of her pain slide into her view when she looked up briefly, his nose turned to the air and sniffing. No...he wasn't the cause, he was something else but he was no where near the cause. He was her cure but he was on a shelf just a little to high for her to reach. She knew what he was looking for and with that she hung her head even lower in an attempt to remain completely invisible. She took a swift right into a darkened ally and using her ninja skills and natural grace she leapt up and then from rooftop to rooftop hoping to escape the fox boy.

* * *

Naruto followed the scent of Hinata through the crowds, his nose working double overtime for this effort. He closed in onto a small alley and that was where he lost the scent. He sneered to himself and jumped, his nose catching a whiff of the elusive girls scent. 'That way,' he thought as he used the meager strength he had and pushed it to its limits. He darted from rooftop to rooftop following no longer the scent but a small figure in the distance. He knew by the way it moved, stepped, jumped. They were all to graceful for a normal ninja, it had to be her.

* * *

Hinata ran top speed searching for an escape but she could feel Naruto following her, even over the tops of the roofs. She wanted to stop and cry, have him hold her and tell it was all right. She wanted to feel the safe embrace of his tails and arms...she wanted to tell him she loved him. She didn't know when it happened but she knew it was almost always there. She viewed his endless confidence, his power to rise above everything that put him down, and she idolized him...

For a few minutes, then she crushed on him like a paper cup under his feet. She didn't know when the crush had grown into love but it had, and now it hurt more than anything in the entire world. She just wanted to go to him but she knew she couldn't. He didn't see her as his love, he saw her as his friend. A person he could like...as a friend.

Hinata slowed to a stop and found she had somehow wandered herself to the far gardens of the Hyuga mansion. This was one of the places that few people knew about let alone visited, but she knew of its existence. When she was younger and things had been...rough, she would wander the grounds looking for places to hide herself from the scorn of the world. She found this place when she was seven and from then on it became her own personal hiding spot.

It was quiet, far enough from the house so no one would find her. It was also close enough that she wouldn't get lost getting out here or going back. With an estate this big it was quite easy to get lost. Hinata sighed and sat in the middle of the small forgotten garden, flowers surrounding her in their soft smells and beautiful colors. Even though these flowers were beautiful, her favorite never came to blossom until after the beaming sun had set and the glimmering moon had risen. Despite her family name she always felt at peace when the flowers of the moon bloomed in the celestial orbs soft rays, almost glowing with an unearthly radiance.

Hinata turned her head up to the buds which remained closed, it was nearing sunset by now. Maybe she could get away with hiding in here for the rest of her life, or at least until the moon rose. Apparently the forces that will be didn't give her that chance because just at that moment Naruto entered the small garden, his landing somewhat less graceful then normal.

Trust me when I say this, that is saying A LOT. Naruto landed on his feet but due from his long day and the sprint he had just pushed his body to, he fell flat on his face with a resounding thud. Hinata watched this happen then blinked in confusion. What the hell had just happened?

Naruto slowly pushed himself up shaking his wild haired head free of the impact of the crash then focused his untamed cerulean eyes on Hinata's pale lavender orbs. This look alone spurred Hinata's blush to return and tears to well up in her eyes, to see what she had lost hurt. "Hinata-chan," Naruto said softly as he pushed himself onto his feet and took a few trembling steps to Hinata before plopping down by her side with a thud.

They both sat in silence for a while, neither having any idea where to start. Hinata sat with her knees drawn up to her chest and wishing she could just curl up in a ball and disappear from existence at this moment. Naruto on the other hand, where to start about talking when you have an eons old demon soul stuck in your naval.

"Hinata-chan," Naruto began with a soft sigh. It had been long enough of just sitting there, he needed to say something. Hell when he found her it was just nearing sunset now the sun was almost gone and the moon was in full view. "I...I'm sorry..." he said unevenly, he was so torn about this.

"For what Naruto-kun?" Hinata questioned even though in her heart she knew the answer. "I...I'm sorry you had to find out...whatever way you did," Naruto said as he looked down and away in shame. He knew that she had found out about the Kyuubi sealed in him, and now she was probably afraid of him.

Hinata's heart sunk, she knew it was true, she knew that Naruto enjoyed that kiss. Somewhere in her heart she hoped that it had been false, her eyes had just tricked her and nothing had happened. This was the proof, and it hurt. "It...it's ok Naruto-kun," Hinata began turning away so Naruto wouldn't see her crying eyes. If he saw her now he would probably think that she was weak.

Naruto's eyes shot open and his heart sped, "you...you're really ok with it? Then why did you run from me?" Hinata cringed, she had run away from him twice but she was in so much pain what was she supposed to do? "I...I didn't know what to do Naruto-kun. I apologize..." Hinata said with her eyes turned to the sky, her tears forced down along with the choking sobs. It felt like her heart had been ripped out an cut into several pieces.

Naruto smiled wide and his heart felt like it was free, she knew and she didn't care! She didn't know how to react that's why she ran! He felt so happy he could just...Naruto leaned over and hugged Hinata with one of his best hugs. Now this wouldn't be to much of a surprise but as he drew away Naruto took a chance and kissed Hinata on the already blushing cheek.

Hinata's eyes grew to the size of dinner plates, sure he hugged her and she was used to a little but...he kissed her. Well not on the mouth but a kiss on the cheek sent her face aflame with a deep blush. "N-Naruto-k-kun..." Hinata said in stuttering confusion as Naruto looked down to the ground with a sheepish smile on his face. Maybe her heart wasn't so broken after all.

"Sorry Hinata-chan..." Naruto said ready to spell out his apology but all of a sudden Hinata interrupted with, "what about Hitokoe?" She spoke Hitokoe's name with such a tone that for her it could pass as venomous. This almost had her painful tears return but she willed them away, now was not the time to cry. Naruto blinked completely lost and his mind summed up his confusion in the most intelligent phrase, "huh?"

Hinata's voice dropped low as she said with a great amount of difficulty, "you know...the Branch girl you...k-kissed." Naruto's face paled and his eyes nearly fell from their sockets. "Uh...you mean that wasn't a horrible nightmare?" Naruto asked with a few blinks of confusion. "Nightmare? What are you talking about Naruto-kun?" Hinata questioned more lost then ever.

Naruto's eye twitched and he said, "so that harpy DID kiss me. I was almost asleep when I walked in the door then that bitch goes and kisses me right as I pass out! Yuck, now I have to rinse my mouth out with soap and steel wool." Hinata's face lit up in a bright smile that expressed the only thing she could feel inside, pure joy. It HAD been an illusion, Hitokoe was the one who had kissed Naruto. His eyes closed, he was asleep!

However Hinata was still confused, "Naruto-kun, if you weren't talking about the kiss...then what were you talking about?" Naruto froze, this was bad...VERY bad. He had to find a way out, QUICK! "So what is this place Hinata-chan?" Naruto tried to dodge the question with another but the look from Hinata let him know, this was not going to drop. Naruto sighed and readied for the truth, damn he had gotten his hopes up for nothing.

"Hinata-chan, after I tell you this I know you're going to hate me," Naruto said softly. Hianta had never heard this subdued of a voice from Naruto-kun. "I won't hate you Naruto-kun," Hinata replied as she added in her mind, 'I love you to much to ever hate you.' Naruto looked at Hinata then away from her knowing this was now a one way street for him. This sucked.

"Hinata, you know the story of the Kyuubi and the Fourth Hokage?" Naruto asked as the usual starter question. Hinata nodded in understanding, almost everyone knew that story. "Well forget it all, it's one big lie," Naruto said in a low and serious tone. Hinata was confused and had a few questions. Why would they lie about something like that and what did it have to do with the present time? She held her questions and allowed Naruto to continue guessing they would be answered eventually.

"The truth is that the Fourth Hokage couldn't kill the Kyuubi, he could only weaken then seal the monster into a human child," Naruto said with a low and almost crying tone. "I'm that child Hinata-chan," Naruto finished as he pulled his knees up to his chest and rested his chin on his knees, silent tears making their way down his face.

He knew that at any second she would scream then run, demanding that he be shooed from the Hyuga mansion like some lost mangy dog. It was easy to deduce that he was in complete shock when he felt Hinata's soft and warm arms wrap around him pulling him to her in a soft embrace, feeling the drops of tears land freely on his head.

For Hinata it all made sense now. Why Naruto was always hated as a child, why he always had to fight for his acknowledgment, even right down to why he was a Kitsune now. It all made sense...and the barrier broke and she cried. She had no idea the bourdon on Naruto, she had no idea what he had to live with all these years. She did the only thing she could, she tried to offer Naruto the same comfort he so freely gave her and embraced him.

Uzumaki Naruto as a child had never known a completely loving warmth. He had only known the cold stares and the painful threats and words. His entire life began to revolve around finding a way to stop those looks, to stop those words. He wanted to people to know who he was and he wanted to be known as Uzumaki Naruto not as the beast in his belly.

He never knew a real parents love, a blood brothers bond, a true sisters care. He never knew any of this but no matter the situation, no matter what happened he donned his mask of smiles and jokes and guessed at what those feeling were. He put his smiling face to the world and tried to help those in need. He tried to give those who had even less then he or even those who had so much more some of his own warmth to make their life better.

As he sat there, feeling the drops of tears landing on his head and the warm arms circling him he realized that all the time he was the one who needed help. He was the one who needed encouragement and warmth. Here was someone who was so freely giving him this warmth and in that instant his mask cracked and the memories of a lost childhood came down upon Naruto like a surging tidal wave...and he cried like never before.

He wrapped his arms around Hinata and cried into her warm body as for the first time in his life he felt a true completely loving embrace. Hinata cried for Naruto as he buried his head into her shoulder and cried himself, her jacket quickly becoming soaking wet from the salty liquid. Slowly, bit by bit, the tears stopped and they dried up. The trails they had made was all that remained but Naruto had yet to leave Hinata's warm squeeze.

Hinata smiled softly to herself as she stroked Naruto's wild golden hair, the feel of it much softer than she had expected. Her pale lavender eyes held closed as she cradled the still sobbing body to her. This all powerful Kitsune, this teenage powerhouse of chakra and jutsu, was still clinging to her shoulder like a lost little boy who had just found his way home. In a way he was, he had found someone that gave their warmth to him.

In time Naruto was able to remove himself from Hinata's shoulder, his cerulean and golden eyes bloodshot from his salty tears. Naruto rose from Hinata's shoulder with what had to be the worlds brightest and truest smile that had ever been produced.

"Hinata-chan," he said as his bright ocean blue and purest golden eyes shone in the bright moonlight showing an emotion Hinata didn't dare to hope was there. "N-Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked in complete confusion, her pale violet orbs seeming to glow in the faint light.

**_"C'mon kid...go for it...don't be dumb..."_**

Naruto felt his body act on his own and in a matter of seconds he brought the space between his lips and Hinata's into non-existence. His lips had touched her own in a truly beautiful official first kiss. His eyes slowly slid closed but now instead of fatigue, all he felt was love.

Hinata's eyes opened in complete surprise, she had never...oh hell with expecting this or not she was kissing her Naruto-kun! Hinata's eyes slid closed and she reveled in the kiss from Naruto. It was clumsy yes but hell it was their first kiss together what was one to expect. They slowly got the basics of it and were kissing with as much passion as they possibly could with their nonexistent experience.

However nature is a cruel mistress and soon she called the two for their anatomical need for oxygen in their lungs. They reluctantly parted, both heaving breaths of different rates. Hinata's breaths were quick and quiet, like she had run one hundred miles and was still ready for one hundred more. Naruto's breaths were deep and animalistic, like a caged animal attempting to break free of it's imprisonment.

Naruto's face was etched with his confident smile but in his eyes he held nothing but love and admiration. He laughed a little bit while Hinata joined his mirth with a small fit of giggles. Her laughter was music to his ears. Her beautiful face and graceful features the greatest works known to man. Her voice a soft melody that he would never get tired of. Her entire soul, it was a thing of beauty, something he could nor want to forget. Oh yeah he was in love. "Hinata-chan...I love you," he said lovingly, his words of adoration and care reaching his eyes.

Hinata looked at Naruto's foxish eyes, so captivating. His handsome face, so amazing. His entire being, so...words she can't begin to describe. His laughter, his true smile, his everything she loved and when she had heard his proclamation for her nothing could stop her joy. She saw the love deep in his eyes and her heart felt like it was going to explode with emotion if she didn't let it out soon. "I love you too Naruto-kun!" she nearly screamed as she practically jumped him, forcing him to the ground and her lips on his in another loving kiss.

In Konoha there was neither rain nor snow. The weather was neither cold nor hot, it was just the most prefect night known to their history in several years. The bright full moon was in view of the entire village, and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. All around the village of the leaf the lunar flowers spread their petals in a bright glowing bloom, paying their homage to a love so deep it withstood all the heavens and the history of a legendary demon fox.

**_End Chapter_**

Well that was that? Fluffy Naru/Hina goodness for all! Hope you enjoyed it and now time for Q and A!

Q: Truth behind Drunkeness AKA the hiccup

A: That was all for comidic effect, you know like in cartoons. I was kidding around with it.

Q: Exams soon for the love of god!

A: Yes keep your pants on.

Q: Revenge on the evil!

A: You'll see...

Q: Are you EVER going to put them together?

A: ...if you mean Naruto and Hinata yes that is obvious as of now...otherwise I have no clue as to what you're talking about.

Well that is that! Any more Q and A send it in and I'll answer it easily! Well I would have a preview but lets just say I want this under wraps for now. Why spoil this Naru/Hina moment with trival things such as previews. Later!


	23. Kazekage

Hello I'm back and I'm REALLY sorry about the wait. I had so much crud to do, UGH! Anyway I hope you enjoy this (sorry but it's kind if afiller). Hope you enjoy and thanks for the reviews!

"Speech"

_'Thought'_

_**"Kyuubi"**_

_(Standadard Disclaimer)_

_**Chapter 23: Kazekage**_

_**"OH SHIT!"**_ came the scream from a certain five tailed demon fox as he dodged a perfected electrocution Rasengan from what he considered his prized student. Kyuubi ducked just in time to avoid the crackling ball of hurricane energy but not swift enough to dodge the static charged tails that followed up the powerful offensive. _**"Damn it..."**_ Kyuubi said just before his body was thrown back smoking in the world of the seal.

"How was that Kyuubi-sensei?" asked the madly grinning senior student of the eons of fox spirit. _**"Kid...whatever the Hyuga girl did to you tell her I don't thank her,"**_ Kyuubi growled as he shook off the black from his standing on end fur. When this was accomplished Kyuubi did in fact look like a massive ball of fluff which made Naruto laugh much to Kyuubi's anger. **_"Remember I DON'T say thank you,"_** Kyuubi growled smoothing down his fur with a few licks of his tongue.

Naruto plopped down on his rear end with a happy sigh and glazed eyes remembering what had happened before he entered the world of dreams. He had confessed to Hinata, from his feelings to the demon sealed inside his stomach. She loved him and he loved her, it was all perfect. What made this even better was that he felt even more powerful which really surprised him. Maybe it was that confession that was on his heart for so long was finally released. Whatever it was he felt so invincible.

Kyuubi chuckled to himself, this kid was truly one of a kind. For a Kitsune to gain tails they had to gain honor for their family or their master. Apparently finding love was somewhere in there too and he was just on the cusp of his sixth tail. All he needed was a push and there was number six waving behind his back. Maybe he could...nah that is something he'll save for AFTER the exams. _**"Ready for another round kid,"**_ Kyuubi said his tails waving in a charge. "Ready Kyuubi sensei," Naruto said with a wicked grin and his golden edged azure eyes glowing.

* * *

The weeks following the little 'incident' before the Chuunin exams were now truly happy and peaceful ones. Naruto and Hinata would spend any of their extra time with each other, either in quite peace or in animated discussion. Now Naruto wasn't a person to hold his affection for his precious person to himself so any chance he got he would kiss, hug, or even simply hold hands with Hinata. This would cause a blush from the beautiful Hyuga girl of course but hell she enjoyed it why stop it?

In way of training Hiashi slowly began to ease up on Naruto at least that was what Naruto thought. One day he asked Hiashi about it and the Hyuga leader said he hadn't even slowed down the training, Naruto was simply getting stronger. This called for a celebration date with Hinata which ended up with Hinata tasting Naruto on her lips for a good long while. Not that she minded of course.

Naruto would train with his team as usual but something was a little off. Even though Zaiaku now regularly showed up to their training sessions he seemed to be more deeply involved in his thoughts. Once or twice his thoughts almost got him a seriously painful experience at the hands of a drunk Itami but that was another story for another day. Naruto, in the midst of his confusion decided to ask the only person on the team who might give him straight answers. Taishou...

* * *

Taishou sat on the top of the training logs of the training ground, his fingers snapping to an invisible beat. His eyes were closed and he rocked his head back and fourth in time with his snapping. "Taishou-sensei," Naruto called out from the top of the next training log over. Taishou stopped his actions then turned to the fox boy seated beside him. "Hello Naruto, what can I do yah for?" Taishou asked with a smile and a laugh.

"Well...this question has been on my mind for a while now. What's up with Zaiaku?" Naruto asked with his head tilted to the side as he sat down on the training log facing the Jounin. Taishou sighed, his smile falling to the somber moment. "Naruto, have you ever envisioned your own death?" Taishou asked with a snap of his fingers. Naruto blinked confused at the question, "What?"

"Have you ever envisioned your own death? You know the part where you bite the big one?" Taishou said with a small mocking smirk. Naruto nodded his head, of corse he had to. In the middle of a deadly mission he always thought he could die but he pushed it to the back of his mind and fought on as he always had. Taishou laughed, this was indeed a fun game.

"Of course you have, you're a ninja. But, have you ever envisioned your death purely with no reason behind it?" Taishou asked with crossed arms. "No, why would I do that?" Naruto asked in confusion. The Jounin was causeing more confusion by the second. Maybe he wasn't the best person to talk to. "Well on this team, you might have to..." Taishou said with a slightly less energetic tone.

"You see, our team on record is a shield team," Taishou said with a gesture of his hand which Naruto nodded to. "That is no where near what we are. We are a suicide attack team," Taishou said with a smirk. Naruto blinked, wait what the hell was that? "What? There is no way in hell something like that exists," Naruto said with clenched fists.

"Oh but they do Naruto," Taishou said with a smile and a laugh. "We are the first sent out because of our power but more importantly for our pasts," Taishou said to a confused Naruto. "Wait, your pasts?" Naruto asked trying to pump as much info from Taishou as possible. "You see Naruto, in this team we all have some sort of...uneasy past. Itami has her parents, despite what they did to her she finds it necessary to prove to her parents her worth. Even if it means her death," Taishou said with a sigh. He hated saying that but he needed to get Naruto up to speed.

"I am a double traitor, both to my home village and the Sound. I was on front line mission to Sound and got captured because of my little snapping problem. I was put in their military, then caught on a mission to Konoha thanks to my over zealousness for the mission. You can guess the rest from there," Taishou said with a slightly serious gaze. Naruto nodded with a serious yet slightly questioning gaze, "and Zaiaku?"

Taishou's face turned deadly serious for the first time since they met and he said, "Naruto, I have no authority to tell you about that." With that Taishou smiled and laughed his hearty laughter. "Well that's all the questions for now Naruto, I hope this was..." Taishou said as if winding up for something. 'Oh god no...' Naruto thought just as Taishou said, "SNAPTACULAR!" with a snap of his fingers and a thumbs up/laugh. Naruto fell off his log from the lame line, firm in his belief that it was something even worse then Gai and Lee.

* * *

The very next day Naruto was walking the halls of the Hyuga Main house his hands in his pockets as he took to humming a small tune to himself. Suddenly his entire body was thrust into a wall and he felt the edge of an extremely sharp blade at his neck. "You DIRTY fox," came a growling female voice. He smirked as he recognized the voice from his 'nightmare.' "Hello Hitokoe, am I right with the name?" Naruto said with a laugh as he looked into the furious eyes of the Branch House girl.

"You sickening fox. First you come to this house and stay when you are unwelcome and now defile the heiress as if she were your own vixen," she growled as she pushed the blade closer to his throat. "I have no idea what you are talking about," Naruto said with a sly smirk. "You evil Kitsune. I try everything I can to get you thrown from this home but Hiashi-sama continually keeps you, if I didn't know better I'd think you were his son. I'll kill you then the Hyuga name will be clean once again," Hitokoe said as she pushed the Kunai with enough pressure to draw blood.

Naruto smirked...then poofed out of existence. Hitokoe stumbled forward in confusion, a shadow clone? "Hitokoe," came a soft yet surprisingly angry voice. Hitokoe's eyes opened in shock and slowly turned to see the grinning fox boy standing right behind the Hyuga heiress, her pale eyes ablaze with an uncharacteristic anger. She was in some DEEP shit now.

The majority of the Branch house, save to the cooks and guards, were given the day off especially so Hitokoe could do each and every chore around the ENTIRE Hyuga mansion. That was truly satisfying to Hinata and Naruto for Hitokoe's **first** punishment. Naruto and Hinata were both content with not using the Branch seal but the more she badmouthed Naruto and pleaded with Hinata to kill him the more it was looking appealing.

* * *

Getting past that it wasa few days before the Chuunin exams but this day was special in itsown right.Taishou showed up to the training fields his hand holding three forms. "Guess what I got," Taishou said with a grin and a snap. Needless to say thepapers were signedwith no hesitation and it was on, the Chuunin exams were to take place in just a few short days.

"This is going to be great!" Naruto said with a joyous leap into the air. "Yeah great," Itami said with a slight sip of her 'scroll.' "Naruto why so excited?" Zaiaku asked, his mind for once this week not caught in his thoughts. "Well for one we get to fight and test our skills and probably move up in rankbut mostly..." Naruto built up the tension for this one. "I'll finally get to see Gaara again!" Itami, Zaiaku, and Taishou all blinked at the same time, "What?"

"You know...Gaara...Kazekage of the sand?" Naruto said trying to spark their memory. "We know who he is Naruto," Zaiaku said with crossed arms. "We just didn't know you knew him!" Taishou shouted excitedly. "Can you get me his autograph?" Itami said almost on the same level of excitement of Taishou. Naruto could have sworn he saw Zaiaku's eye twitch but then he held the same impassive stare he had from the day Naruto met him.

"I'll do you one better, I'll have you guys meet him!" Naruto said with a great laugh and smile. Taishou grinned and said, "if I tell you where he's coming to the village can you get me some of his famous sand?" Naruto blinked then became a blur rushing up to Taishou and grabbing him by the collar, "HE'S COMING HERE TODAY!" Taishou nodded, "yep with his Genin teams in royal fashion."

After agreeing to Taishou's terms since Taishou had important buisness to do, Naruto led the team of three to the western entrance just in time to see the infamous Kazekage of the sand, Sabaku no Gaara. He wasflanked by his brother and sister, Kankurou and Temari as they entered the massive gates. BeforeNaruto could even consider the idea that they just might not recognize him due to his absorption of Kyuubi's body he landed in front of the procession, a grin on his face.

In a snap he saw Kankuro reach for his scrolls that summoned his great puppets and he saw Temari reach for her life extinguishing fan. Naruto blinked, his mind finally registering the fact that Temari and Kankuro probably didn't recognize him. Oh he would hate to fight them but if they attacked it was his only choice. "Uzumaki Naruto, we meet again," came the calm monotone voice of the great Kazekage of the sand.

Kankuro blinked in confusion along with Temari, this couldn't be that loud and crazy brat. They knew what he looked like now a days and a Kitsune he wasn't. "Gaara! Good to know someone knows who I am," Naruto said with an excited air. "Uh, Gaara..." Kankuro began but was stopped with a sharp jab in the ribs with Temari's fan. "Shut up," she angrily whispered, now that he was the Kazekage Gaara's word was law.

Suddenly Naruto felt a rush of air behind him signaling the appearance of his team. His smirk grew into a smile and he said, "Gaara, you're here for the exams right? Well take a look at my new team!" Gaara took the initiative to look at the two Genin behind Naruto.

The first one was a girl, a some what fan girlish grin on her face but other then that she looked rather normal. Eh...well whatever you considered normal, for some reason he felt with her hair and eyes they were distantly related. Summed up in his own fashion, he came up with this single thought, _'I have enough fans at home.'_

Gaara then turned to the Genin, he was a taller more threatening person then the last girl. He looked as though he might put up a good fight if here were to attack. That thing on his back was a mystery too, what could be wrapped up in those black binds? Gaara, with his years of ninja training decided that he might as well put these two to a test to see if they were worthy of even entering the exams. Using his retained Shukaku power over the sand he sent two medium speed jets of his own personal sand at the Genin.

The first one dodged the initial attack then made a few incredibly quick hand seals. She put her scroll to her lips and tilting it back for what looked like a drink. She removed it quickly then blew out an intense ball of fire which turned Gaara's returning stream of sand into a long piece of twisted glass. This was incredibly impressive to Gaara and he made a note of it but the other Genin is what confounded him the most.

With a simplehead movement a large stream of what looked like coins flew from his body blocking the sand in mid air. Gaara had heard of the Santetsu attacks of the Sandaime Kazekage but he had never heard of using money as a form of attack. "You use coins?" Gaara questioned with crossed arms. "You use sand?" Zaiaku questioned right back with his hands deep in his pockets.

Gaara merely cracked one of his infamous smirks and turned to Naruto, "quite a team you have Uzumaki Naruto." Naruto grinned like he always does and nodded with his exicted response of, "destined to be Chuunin!" "They'll have to get past my best Genin first Uzumaki," Gaarareplied with a smirk and anod of his head bringing to the front three Genin.

One was covered head to toe in a high qualitySuna robe. The only thing visible on the person was their eyes since their face was covered by a cloth mask. The second was obviously a girl, her face covered in the same fashion as Kakashi as she wore normal Suna clothing. The last was a man, his chin sporting a thin beard and his eyes covered in dark reflective glasses as he dressed in similar Suna clothing.

"This is who we need to beat?" asked the first regally dressed Genin proving that they were in fact a male. "Not worth our time," came the girls voice as she crossed her arms over her chest. The spectacled boy at the end said nothing but he held a smug smirk on his lips. Naruto could feel Itami and Zaiaku twitching in anticipation, he knew they were ready to attack but that couldn't happen, it could be a big incident between Suna and Konoha. He had to defuse the situation as soon as possible.

"Well Uzumaki Naruto I'd love to stay and catch up but the Hokage is expecting us. Goodbye Uzumaki Naruto," Gaara said sensing the equal need to separate the teams quickly. Naruto gave Gaara a relieved look then nodded, "later Gaara enjoy the show." With that the procession of Gaara, Kankurou, Temari, and several genin teams left all the genin giving silent glares to the Naruto team.

After the procession had left Naruto smirked, "this is going to fun." "Indeed..." Zaiaku said, the tone of his voice proving his excitement. "We better make it this time, I am not staying a Genin for another year," Itami said as she took a drink of her 'scroll.' Naruto smirked, oh this WAS going to be fun and they WERE going to pass. He'd stake his life on it...

_**End Chapter**_

Well how was that? I'm sorry this was crappy and a filler but I promise the rest will be better! On with the Q and A!

Q: Sasuke traitor issue?

A: Ok, this one is for me a really oddly set in stone one. You'll see as the story progresses but as of now he still has no loyalty to either Konoha or Sound. It's really confusing I know but I'll try to explain later the best I can.

Q: Punishment for Hitokoe?

A: ...Dragon Man 180...you are purely insane. I like it! The punishment in this chapter is just the starter remember, I'll userecomendations for punishment!

Wow that was short, well I have a preview and after that I'm gone, later!

_He was just about to begin the test when the door to the room swung open and there was a girl, obviously drunk, that stumbled in then to the seat with her name on it. He remembered this girl from a while back last time the test was in Konoha._

_He smirked, half of the exam she was hiccuping or snoring. She still filled out her test which was what confused Ibiki but he let that for another day. In a mater of seconds his paradox would walk in._

_In walked Zaiaku, his eyes shifting to where his seat was, just a little down from Itami in the same row. He took his seat as Ibiki smirked and remembered the boys mental back ground, it wasn't pretty but he wasn't a bloodthirsty killer which confused even Ibiki. With everything that happened he should want to kill the world. He then turned to the entrance with an expectant look on his face, any moment now would his favorite toy walk in. Oh how wrong he was._

_The second Naruto stepped into the classroom one single phrase rung in Ibiki's head, 'Oh shit...'_


	24. The Exams

I'm back and I'm sorry about not posting yesterday, I had family issues that needed my attention and for some reason itburns my inspiration and concentration tanks along with my time. Well here's a new chapter and I hope you enjoy! Thanks for all the reviews!

"Speech"

_'Thought'_

_**"Kyuubi"**_

_(Standard Disclaimer)_

_**Chapter 24: The Exams**_

The day was today, the moment was now, the Chuunin exams had finally arrived. Needless to say Naruto was excited.

"Naruto...I don't care what day it is, SHUT UP!" growled a severely irritated Neji as he lie on his bed, his once pure white eyes bloodshot to a point that they resembled peppermints. For the past few hours Naruto had been rolling around on his bed, whispering to himself about what day it was. True it was the day of the Chuunin exams but Naruto had been up since...three AM. It was now currently six AM and Neji was pissed off.

"Sorry Neji, I'm just really excited and," Naruto began but he was swiftly cut off by a snarling Neji. "I know, I've heard you talk about it...FOR THE PAST THREE HOURS!" Neji growled as he jumped up into a sitting position on his bed. He'd had enough of Naruto's constant babbling, it was cutting into his sleeping cycle. "Naruto..." Neji growled dangerously causing Naruto to sit up in his bed to make eye contact with the furious Hyuga.

"You have three seconds to get out of this room before I close all of the tenketsu that allow you to move then toss you to Kiba's dogs." Naruto then vanished in a blur long before Neji began the countdown. "Thank god," Neji muttered as he tipped to the side then passed out before his head even hit the pillow.

Naruto yawned and scratched the back of his head as he walked barefoot from the Branch house to the Main House kitchen. He always found it enjoyable for some reason to be without his sandals in the early morning with the freshly dewed grass. He decided it probably had something to do with him being a Kitsune now but he didn't think about it much. Never the less his path strayed from the Main House kitchen to a longer route, a MUCH longer route.

* * *

Hinata had woken up early that morning, her eyes being wide open at around five. She knew the second she opened her eyes why too, today was that day of the Chuunin exams and her Naruto-kun was going to compete. Her face dove into a deep blush and a small smile spread across her lips as she thought of those words. Her Naruto-kun, it felt so wonderful to say let alone think those words now that she could.

Hinata smiled and leapt from her bed, an even bigger bounce in her step then the time when Naruto had told her she was someone he could like. _'Now I'm someone he can love!'_ she thought excitedly as she readied herself for the day. She went about the business of her bath and such, after which she sped for the kitchen knowing that Naruto was probably awake just as she was.

She was a bit disappointed to no see Naruto sitting at the table, his customary ramen noodles sticking out of his mouth. However she quickly cheered up and set about making a breakfast for champions, Naruto would need it for today. She was so wrapped up in her cooking that she didn't register the soft padding footsteps behind her. She completely missed the soft mischievous snicker and the swift gust of wind behind her.

Two arms wrapped themselves around her waist with a sudden, "boo!" Hinata nearly jumped out of her skin in surprise but instantly relaxed when she recognized who it was behind her. "Naruto-kun, you scared me," she said as she leaned into the embrace and lay her head on his shoulder. "Well you were just staring into space," he said with a playful smile. They just stood there, his arms wrapped around her waist as she leaned back into his warmth, what a wonderful way to begin your day. After a bit of silence Naruto said, "today's the day."

Hinata nodded, she knew what today was. After today Naruto wouldn't be home for a few days then he'd be training for the next month to get as strong as he possibly can. She thought of the forest of death then in the end the great tournament. It installed a small...ok not so small bit of worry into her mind.

What if something goes wrong, what if her Naruto-kun is hurt? What if her Naruto-kun dies...that was a question she wasn't prepared to face.

Sensing her discomfort at her thoughts Naruto pulled her closer into his warm embrace, making the feeling even more comforting by adding his tales in his sweet embrace. "Hinata-chan, I swore I wouldn't die. I'll always be right here with you, I love you," he said with a warm and caring tone. Although some stayed, most of Hinata's fears melted at those words. She fell deeper into his comforting embrace and said, "I believe you Naruto-kun, I love you too."

* * *

After the sweet conversation and the wonderful breakfast Naruto set out to train with Hiashi in the early morning light. As he arrived to the training area he found Hiashi standing with a somewhat impatient look on his face. "Naruto, you're late," Hiashi said with a semi-glare. Naruto gave Hiashi a sheepish grin and said, "Uh sorry...I was eating breakfast."

"Oh? Is my daughters cooking that superb that you would miss training?" Hiashi asked with a 'father' tone to it. Naruto instantly paled, Hiashi probably knew, oh crap. Before he could say anything Hiashi smirked and said, "in light of the Chuunin exam your training is cancelled today and for the next few days until you are finished with the second exam."

Naruto breathed a sigh of relief and bowed, "thank you Hiashi-sama, I promise to beat this test with the best of my skill." Hiashi nearly laughed, so formal for the boy who once painted the Hokage's faces. "You have an exam to get too," Hiashi said which made Naruto jump, yeah he could probably get there early and eyeball all the other teams. Check their skills and such.

Let's just say what is easy in thought normally doesn't go over to well in action. Getting to the point, after Naruto had left with a brief...ok somewhat long...OK really long goodbye to his dear Hinata-chan he went to go find his team mates. He searched only to find that they had yet to show up at the meeting area. After checking nearly half of Konoha he found Zaiaku dragging the obviously smash drunk Itami through the streets of Konoha to the Chuunin exams.

Naruto aided by helping carry her and spurring Zaiaku on with how late they were going to be. With their luck they made it JUST under the wire. They stood outside the room, Itami regaining consciousness just as they got to the door. "Ugh...where the hell am I? I need a drink..." Itami muttered as the boys set her down on her feet with a roll of their eyes. This allowed Itami to stumble in first as they made their way to their first exam.

* * *

As usual the first exam was the written test and a per the rules of mental torture, Morino Ibiki was the instructor. He was just about to begin the test when the door to the room swung open and revealed a girl, obviously drunk, who stumbled to the seat with her name on it. He remembered this girl from a while back last time the test was in Konoha.

He smirked, half of the exam she was hiccuping or snoring. She still filled out her test which was what confused Ibiki but he left that for another day. In a matter of seconds his paradox would walk in.

In walked Zaiaku, his eyes shifting to where his seat was, just a little down from Itami in the same row. He took his seat as Ibiki smirked and remembered the boys mental back ground, it wasn't pretty but he wasn't a bloodthirsty killer which confused Ibiki. With everything that happened he should want to kill the world. He then turned to the entrance with an expectant look on his face, any moment now would his favorite toy should walk in. Oh how wrong he was.

The second Naruto stepped into the classroom one single phrase rung in Ibiki's head, _'Oh shit...'_

Naruto walked into the room, a smirk on his face as the first thing he saw was Ibiki's eyes. Wide open in shock while he mouthed a curse. Apparently Kitsune or not Ibiki recognized him and remembered what he had done. He then turned to the entire Genin audience that watched him enter. A smug grin was plastered on his face seeing many surprised looks, angry glares, and even creepily enough a few lecherous stares.

He shook it off just in time to see the same impassive and dark face of one Uchiha Sasuke, seated just to the left of his own seat. Sasuke smirked at Naruto as he climbed the stairs and took his seat right next to the Uchiha clan member. "Bastard," Naruto said with a cheerful grin. "Dobe," Sasuke replied as Naruto sat down, his tails making it just a TAD bit uncomfortable but he'd manage.

"As I was saying," Ibiki continued, instantly quieting the nervous and angry whispers of the Genin. Naruto yawned and decided to ignore it, he'd heard it all before. He took this chance and looked around the room, checking out the Genin and what threat they might bring him. His eyes landed on a peculiar Genin, on his back was a monstrous metal...thing that gave him an incredibly odd feeling of nostalgia.

He shook it off and looked around the room finding the Suna team, all of them looking really tense and excited. Zaiaku sat in his seat, his large black object leaning on his chair behind him while Itami looked like she was going to be sick just down the row from him. Naruto turned in his chair and saw someone from, what their forehead protector indicated, the Snow. Odd, he'd never seen them in the exams. At least never dressed so oddly.

Their clothes looked different for people from the Snow. Naruto kept this in mind as he turned back in his seat just in time to hear Ibiki say, "you have one hour, begin!" Naruto yawned and put his head on the table, he had some sleep to catch up on and he'll be damned if he filled out a test that wasn't going to be graded.

Meanwhile Zaiaku was rolling his neck in a stretch, secretly directing his coins to the far corners and ceiling of the room. When they were all arranged in perfect areas he tilted them and looked at the reflection in their bright shining surfaces. He turned them at just the right angle to give him a perfectly clear picture of Itami's paper.

Itami slowly rose her head from her desk, her head a pounding blur of pain. She knew she had to do this but man did it suck. She turned her hazy eyes to the paper in front of her with a slight groan. Her eyes stared at the paper, her conscious mind barely registering any of the words but her hand instantly writing down answers.

Ibiki watched the hung over Itami with amusement in his eyes. He had heard the complaints on Itami and how she would show up reeking of alcohol and disturbing the class with all manner of rude noises such as hiccups and burps. Unknown to Ibiki, for some reason her mind always retained whatever she learned while drunk out of her skull but it only came out from her subconscious at the worst time, when she had a massive hangover.

Zaiaku's pencil flew over his paper and in an instant he had all he needed for this part of the test, the rest would be in about 40 minutes. He retracted his coins and rested his chin on the back of his hands, he was ready to rest after the little Itami hangover escapade anyway. Itami in the meantime promptly laid her head down and passed out not to wake up until her team shook her out of her slumber.

Naruto yawned and lifted his head up just in time to see Sasuke finish his exam with a smirk and a whisper, "simple." Naruto nearly laughed but held it in and faced the front of the room so as to not draw attention. "Who'd you copy off of?" Naruto whispered, his curiosity getting the better of him. "The guy you came in with," Sasuke said with a smug grin.

"You ass," Naruto growled knowing Sasuke did that just to piss him off. Oh well, lets see who pisses off who during the tournament. Naruto smirked as he watched the first Genin team get kicked out, it was just WAY to easy to catch them. As time passed more and more teams were caught and more were thrown out.

When it came down to the final question Naruto stayed silent, he knew the trick Ibiki played and how him staying silent would help his own teams chance to pass. When they stopped refusing the question Ibiki announced their success and it was time for the next test. Naruto turned his eyes to the window, any second that crazy Jounin Anko would fly in with her even more insane entrance.

His eyes were trained on the window until he heard a loud crash but the window remained unbroken. He turned to look in the center of the room to find Anko standing there, banner and all, under a large hole in the ceiling. _'...She came in through the ceiling? What the hell is wrong with her?'_ Naruto thought in confusion. "I'm the instructor for your next test so follow me!" Anko said eerily energetically then beckoned the Genin to follow her. All Ibiki did was stand to the side, staring open mouthed at the hole in the ceiling.

"Have fun in the forest bastard," Naruto said as he stood up and stretched his tails since they had been cramped up in the seat. "Whatever Dobe," Sasuke said as he went with his own team. Naruto joined Zaiaku in waking up Itami who was more then happy to rid herself of the hangover with a deep swig of her Tokkuri. "You know that won't help," Zaiaku said as Itami got up from her seat. "Shut up money boy," she growled as she held her head and walked off after the insane Anko.

* * *

"Ok before you take this portion of the exam you have to sign these liability wavers saying that just incase you get seriously hurt or killed you cannot hold Konoha in liability of the damages!" Anko yelled as she passed out the forms. There were a few murmurs from the crowd but in time all the forms were signed and handed back.

"Alright then! One person from each team line up and grab your scroll from the booth then a Chuunin examiner will take your team to your separate doors!" Anko yelled as the Genin began to line up for the scrolls. Naruto volunteered and got in line just behind that odd Genin that he had seen in the exam room. He secretly inspected the large metal creation on the boys back, the object in question on the very tip of his tongue.

"Keh, what a waste of time. Just let me kill them all and get it over with," the Genin groaned which sparked Naruto's memory. He remembered what this was, it was the humongous sword of ZABUZA! Naruto angrily grabbed the Genin's shoulder and spun him around, the only way he could have gotten this was to defile Zabuza's grave! "Who the hell are you?" growled the Genin who was answered with a swift punch to the face.

The Genin flew through the air and landed some ways away on his feet. "How DARE you rob from the dead!" Naruto snarled as suddenly the whole crowd of Genin gathered around to watch the Zabuza sword wielder face the Kitsune. Naruto the noticed the village marker the Genin wore, it was like a belt around his waist and it was from the mist. It was Zabuza's forehead protector turned into a belt! "You even stole his forehead protector! You're sick!" Naruto snarled, this was going to far for his taste.

The Genin merely smirked and lifted the sword known only as Zabuza from it's sheath. "Keh, why should I care what you think? I got this sword and forehead protector fair and square just try and take it from me," the Genin said his pure black eyes staring at Naruto as his lips turned up into a sick smirk. The Genin wore a torn shirt with bandages underneath and along his right arm he had bandaged his elbow. He wore black pants like the infamous Zabuza but unlike the famous ninja he wore black sandals. His dark hair was lain back into a spiky tail while a few large clumps fell over his black eyes.

He rose the great sword to strike at the Kitsune but in a flash he was knocked to the side in a torrent of rock and dirt. Naruto turned his head to see the Suna team, all in full ninja gear. Even the royally robed ninja now wore traditional Suna armor but he still kept his cloth veil covering his face. The veiled ninja sheathed a large scimitar onto his back and with a scoff he turned and left with his team to gather their scroll.

The Zabuza sword holder slowly got up and glared at Naruto as he sheathed his Zabuza sword. He finally realized what could happen if that crazy Jounin would get involved and besides, he could kill this fox later. "I'll get you later," he threatened as he quickly got back in line to get his scroll. Naruto took his time in getting his teams scroll, he didn't want to be near that grave robber lest he kill him.

After gaining the scroll of Heaven, Naruto returned to his team a smile on his face. They followed the Chuunin to the exam entrance all of them ready and rearing to go. "Well the written exam was a joke," Itami thought out loud as she stretched and took a drink of her 'scroll'. "Agreed, this should be more interesting," Zaiaku said with his hands deep in his pockets. "I can't WAIT!" Naruto said, his adrenaline already pumping, he was ready!

* * *

Somewhere on the farther side of the forest of death a team of three stood. Their forehead protectors proclaimed them from the village of Snow. However, if one were to take a second look they would see the odd devices the three wore.

The first was a girl obviously and she wore a simple tank top shirt with a large scarf like belt that had faded snow camouflage. Along her arms were fishnet gloves with black bands at each elbow. She wore grey ninja pants with fishnet stockings and dark sandals. Attached to her hip were two tonfa but they had a hole on each end. She had short dark hair with haunting dark green eyes. Around her neck was a leather choker with a silver ring clasp and in her ears were large silver rings.

The second was a boy, his hair wild and somewhat greasy while his black eyes glinted with confidence. Around his neck he wore the same faded snow camouflage that the girl had only as an actual scarf. He wore a light colored sleeveless shirt and a darker undershirt. On his hands up to his elbows were a pair of pitch black steel arm guards, complete with three six inch claws extending from the knuckles. On the back hand of this metal concoction was a large blood red jewel with a black center ring. The boy wore normal black ninja pants with faded camouflage flaps over it along with his black sandals.

The third boy was a mystery, he wore his large scarf so high that it covered his entire face except his sunglasses covered eyes. His hair was black as the night sky and spiked backward in a careless fashion due to his headband. He wore a long sleeved shirt, the sleeves made out of the same faded camouflage material as his scarf. He wore faded grey pants with high topped sandals.

"Remember our target," the girl said as she crossed her arms. "Yeah I know, the fox idiot," the wild haired boy said with a scoff. The mysterious boy pulled back his right sleeve to reveal he wore an odd pair black gloves with several red beads in the palms and fingers. He took one of these newly revealed hands then reached down to pick up a small pebble from the ground.

Holding up the pebble he clenched his hand with brutal strength. "Crush him..." he said with a dark and gravelly tone. He turned his hand with his palm to the ground and opened his hand letting the dust fall from his palm then disappearing with the wind. The mysterious boy produced a gravelly chuckle along with his teammates and muttered, "Until there is nothing left..."

**_End Chapter_**

Well that was...mediocre, sorry. Well it's time for Q and A.

Q: Ideas for tortureing Hitokoe

A: I LOVE THEM!

Q: Taishou meeting Gai?

A: ...possibly...

Q: Other couples?

A: Well...no other ones are set in stone so send in requests! I'll gladly use them if I find them to be good!

Q: Ibiki upset?

A: Take into acount Naruto's history and what he did in the last Chuunin Exams. Enough said.

Well I guess that's it, time for preview and then I'm gone, later all.

_Naruto hopped off the rock with a sigh, "might as well. Any preferences on food?" Itami twitched but didn't say anything while Zaiaku said, "nothing poisonous Naruto." Naruto put his hands behind his head and said, "well duh, I mean anything you want in specific?" After receiving two very dangerous glares he quickly made his way to gather some food. This shouldn't be hard. After all he WAS a Kitsune with excellent senses._

_"Finally!" Itami said as she took a deep drink from her Tokkuri. "Indeed," Zaiaku said as he crossed his arms and sat against a tree, his mind in his thoughts. Both of them were completely unaware of the impending doom that was slowly making it's way through their traps into their camp._


	25. The Forest of Death

Yo sorry about the not posting thing, I had a few things to get through first. Well I hope you enjoy this chapter and thank you for the reviews!

"Speech"

_'Thought'_

_**"Kyuubi"**_

_(Standard Disclaimer)_

_**Chapter 25: The Forest of Death**_

All the Genin teams took off in a blur the second their doors opened and their examiners gave the go ahead. Naruto's team took a blurring pace in an attempt to reach the central tower quickly. From there they could set up a base with several traps then after they captured an Earth scroll they would be close to the end.

"This is going to be cake," Naruto thought out loud as they stayed to running through the trees. Sure it was a lot of work and they had trouble sometimes with cracking branches but they managed to keep a swift and steady pace rushing through the trees. "So what's the plan oh great leader?" Itami asked with a sarcastic side glace to Naruto.

"What? Me leader?" Naruto asked, he had never been a true team leader before. "Yes, you are Naruto. Now explain the plan if you will," Zaiaku said with his calm and collected tone. "Oh, well...I was thinking that if we get to the central tower before the first day is up then we can set up camp and set traps. We need the Earth scroll and if we run into another Heaven scroll we take it, to you know weed out the competition," Naruto offered with excitement. This was the first time he was a team leader!

"That's not a half bad idea, good job fox boy," Itami said with a smirk. "Much better then...HIM," Zaiaku spoke with venom on his tongue. "Ok, who the hell is this him?" Naruto asked with an impatient tone. "He was the one who made us FAIL ALL THE TIME!" Itami yelled in anger seconds before she realized she needed stealth on this little escapade.

"Even though she probably gave our position away to everyone in a ten kilometer radius she is right. First he refused the tenth question but we solved that the second time by letting Itami give him a taste of her Sake," Zaiaku said with a smirk to Itami. She nearly burst out laughing but held it in and settled on light snickering. "The second time the idiot opened the scrolls before we got to the tower and boom we were out like lights," Itami finished.

_'Wow...'_ Naruto blinked as he thought, _'the first time I came here I nearly did both of those things.'__

* * *

_

Far away, in the control room of the forest of death the energetic Jounin Anko sat in her chair, enjoying her most favorite treat in the world. "AH! Nothing in the world is better then Dango," she said with a satisfied sigh. She watched the teams fall to the traps and other things in the forest, this was all to funny for her. "Oh that had to hurt," came a voice from behind her that made her jump from her seat only to slip and somehow end up under the monitors.

"Who the hell!" she screamed as she jumped up from her falling spot and glared the other person in the eye. "Eh, heh sorry about that. Just worried about my team," the Jounin said with a sheepish grin. "Oh god, not you. Taishou don't you have anyone else to bother, better yet go watch your team...FROM THE BALCONY!" Anko ranted causing Taishou to blink. "Oh yeah...thanks Anko," Taishou said with a smile and with a snap he was gone in a puff of smoke.

Anko put her palm in her head as she sat down in her chair once again. "That guy is driving what little sanity I have up the wall," she muttered as she turned her head up and watched the monitors closely. What she watched over the next couple of hours might just warrant Taishou's sudden interruption.

* * *

Naruto's team made it to the tower in record time, even topping the time Gaara and his siblings had set years before. However unlike the siblings they lacked their second scroll. When they arrived they secretly set up traps and several other insidious devices to capture other teams. Afterwards they set up their small camp and lay in wait like a spider in their web.

"God this is boring..." Naruto groaned as he lie with his back on a rock. "You've been saying that for six hours! If you're so bored go get more supplies you brainless fox!" Itami yelled her eye twitching in anger. Zaiaku looked just as tense as Itami but he held his temper and said, "That sounds like a good idea, why don't you go get some supplies Naruto."

Naruto hopped off the rock with a sigh, "might as well. Any preferences on food?" Itami twitched but didn't say anything while Zaiaku said, "nothing poisonous Naruto." Naruto put his hands behind his head and said, "well duh, I mean anything you want in specific?" After receiving two very dangerous glares he quickly made his way to gather some food. This shouldn't be hard. After all he WAS a Kitsune with excellent senses.

"Finally!" Itami said as she took a deep drink from her Tokkuri. "Indeed," Zaiaku said as he crossed his arms and sat against a tree, his mind in his thoughts. Both of them were completely unaware of the impending doom that was slowly making it's way through their traps in to their camp.

* * *

Soundlessly rushing through the forest the odd Snow team made their way directly for the camp of the Naruto team. Their steps were light and completely silent, avoiding all the traps the team had set to detect intruders in their safe little circle. The only reason they could find them in the first place was the girl screaming. Most ninja couldn't pinpoint where a scream like that originated since it ran all throughout the forest but these were specially training Genin.

"Kireru, stay back just in case we need back up," said the female as they closed in on the clearing which held the campsite. "What?" he asked in a loud whisper, "I wanted to kill him Pon!" "Kireru this is a mission that needs a touch of...finesse. You stay here while Katsu and I deal with this in a much more...tasteful method." Pon said with a domineering smirk. Kireru glared but nodded and retreated into the shadows as the mysterious Katsu stepped up. "Lets go," Katsu said with a rumbling whisper as they leapt into the clearing.

* * *

Inside the clearing of the Naruto campsite Itami and Zaiaku had little warning before two strange ninja leapt into the clearing. "Who are you?" Zaiaku said as he slowly got up from his seat. "Damn, we must have just missed the fox," Pon said with a sneer as she surveyed the two Genin, neither of them her target. "He can't be to far off," Katsu said with his dark gravelly tone.

"Hey dumb ass!" Itami yelled as she stood next to Zaiaku, "I believe he asked who the hell you were." Pon locked eyes with Itami, her tyrannic glare having no effect on the half drunk girl. Pon reached to her belt and grasped her tonfa. "We don't need to answer to you," Pon said as she drew her tonfa. "We could always use a warm up though," Pon said as she rushed Itami and held out her tonfa.

Itami blinked then simply dodged the strike, that was way to slow to be an actual attack. She watched as the tonfa spun and in an instant the hole on its end was facing her. Pon then used her thumb to press the handle of the tonfa and a loud POP sound was heard.

Itami was thrown back as a massive wall of air crashed into her from Pon's tonfa. "That was not even worth my time," Pon began but was suddenly side swiped by a large waves of metal disks. "I'll kill you," Zaiaku said as he controlled his coins to strike at Pon like a massive whip. Suddenly Zaiaku felt the rush of air behind him and held out his arm to deflect the oncoming open palmed strike.

Katsu smirked as his palm made contact with Zaiaku's heavy arm and with a swift burst of his chakra the small beads on his glove began to vibrate. They moved with such ferocity that they penetrated Zaiaku's clothes and rendered the coins that lay beneath mere dust. Zaiaku backed away holding his slightly injured arm. "I'll kill you," Katsu said with a smirk as he charged at the coin ninja once again with his palm wide open.

* * *

Pon took deep breaths, trying to get over the pain from the massive coin whip that had nearly crushed her ribs. She swiftly shook off the pain and looked around for that girl that smelled like Sake. "Lookin for me?" came a voice from her side. She turned only to come face to face with an angry Itami. Pon dodged Itami's initial punch but was a victim to her next kick and punch combo.

Pon flew back but then aimed her two tonfa at Itami, pressing the handles and sending out two large waves of sound. Itami swiftly dodged the twin blasts and the many more that followed but in time she found that she had been cornered. Oh crap this was not good. "Any last words drunk?" Pon asked as she aimed her tonfa. Itami smirked, she still had an ace in the hole. She swiftly formed ahand seal much to Pons confusion.

* * *

Katsu had rolled up both of his sleeves and was furiously striking at Zaiaku only to be blocked by a wall of coins each time. However these violent attacks did serve a purpose. As Katsu destroyed more and more coins the less of a defense Zaiaku had each time he reformed his coins into a shield.

It came to a point that Zaiaku had only a small shield separating himself from the vicious attacks of Katsu. With one double handed attack the coins were rendered dust and Zaiaku was open for attack. "Out of coins," muttered Katsu in his gravelly growl. Zaiaku panted in exertion, it took a good deal of his chakra to constantly control his coins like that but now he didn't have time to mess around.

Zaiaku held up his right hand and in a flash he had form two single handed seals. He blinked his eyes and as he opened them his left eye was pure gold with the black crossed center. Zaiaku took a deep breath feeling his chakra return to his body. His eyes stored a good deal of chakra in each eye so they could be awakened separately for long lasting attacks or all at once for a full on powerful blitz. Zaiaku smirked as he removed the black bandaged item from his back, "I may be out of coins but I weight so much less now, try and keep up."

Zaiaku spun the black bandaged object removing the bandages in a blur. When he was done in his hand stood a massive double bladed sword, its steel tempered to a pitch black sheen. Each blade was shaped with a wave edge on one side and one the other it was like a massive tidal wave like serrated edge. Nestled in the exact center of the handle that connected two blades was a bright and shining silver coin.

Zaiaku and Katsu didn't say a word but in an instant they were attacking like lightning. Zaiaku slashing at Katsu while Katsu tried to crush each and every one of Zaiaku's bones. Zaiaku parried a open palmed attack from Katsu leaving a good opportunity but hehesitated his attack when he heard a horrendous scream.

* * *

Itami quickly took a drink from her Tokkuri. She then sprayed the concoction all over Pon blinding her with the alcoholic drink. Pon dropped her one Tonfa and stumbled away trying to wipe the Sake from her eyes. Itami took this opportunity and formed several hand seals in an instant.

On the ground below both Itami and Pon a large symbol array appeared and in a flash Itami called out her attack, "Kami Hi San Mittui Hontai!" Itami opened her bright green eyes and smirked as they revealed something that was once invisible. All along Pons body there were points that slightly glowed, her pressure points.

Itami rushed in, striking with three carefully placed and very powerful hits to Pons blinded form. Pon stumbled back and found that her right arm and left leg were useless. She fell to the ground and wiped her eyes only to see Itami standing in front of her with a grin. "You bitch!" Pon growled as she grasped her remaining tonfa and pointed it at Itami.

"Whatever," Itami said as she formed a hand seal. With that deft motion the Sake that covered Pons face and clothing erupted in flames and she did the only thing she could at that moment. She screamed.

* * *

Zaiaku's pause presented the perfect opportunity for Katsu and he rushed in his palm aiming directly for Zaiaku's chest. His hand connected and with a wave of chakra Zaiaku was blown back, his shirt smoking with a hole in it from blast. Katsu smirked and walked up to Zaiaku, his body completely relaxed knowing nothing could survive that. Suddenly Zaiaku sat up revealing the gaping hold in his shirt had been backed up with two layers of coins.

As the cracked and broken coins fell from Zaiaku's chest it revealed his bare skin to the air which caused a surprised glance from Katsu. Covering Zaiaku's chest and undoubtably most of his body were several hundred if not thousands of tattoos, all of them coins.

"Well now you really have me unarmed, but not for long," Zaiaku said with a laugh as he stood up and shouldered his weapon so he had both hands free. He was just about to begin another jutsu when he heard another scream, this one caused him to stop his jutsu and rush to find the source completely forgetting about Katsu.

* * *

Pon groped her waist for her canteen of water and the second she found it she nearly broke the cap off and poured it on her face, extinguishing the flames. Pon then dropped her canteen and covered her face with her hands, it hurt worse then imagination but she refused to scream out once again.

Itami walked over to the disabled girl with a cocky stride and smirk then said, "how'd that feel cause I know this is going to be a thousand times worse." Itami formed several hand seals then raised up her Tokkuri to take a drink but just before it touched her lipsit split in half breaking the seal and spilling her Sake all over the ground.

Itami lowered the half bottle and looked to the sake swiftly soaking into the ground. She knew that with her Tokkuri gone she only had a few hours until the withdrawal kicked in andthen after that only two hours until she died from shock.

She turned her eyes up to see a new ninja, Kireru, standing in front of Pon with a smirk. "Oh did I break your precious bottle? Sorry," he said mockingly as he rushed to her then raked her stomach with his claws. This was a warning, a warning not to get in their way any more. With that he kicked her in her bleeding stomach which caused her natural reaction, a scream.

Kireru quickly gathered up the blinded and burnt Pon and disappeared in a blur leaving the shocked and in pain Itami lying on the ground, her eyes locked on her broken Tokkuri seal and the Sake that it had spilt.

**_End Chapter_**

Well how was that? Not that good I know but my creativity and thought processes are at an all time low...well time for Q and A!

Q: Chuunin Exams?

A: Ok, first off I DID mention in earlier chapters that the Chuunin Exams were held in villages OTHER then Konoha. As for the same tests and such I'm sorry I know I could have been more creative with it but cut me some slack ok. I promise I'll make up for it later.

Q: Itami + hangover Genious?

A: Well...let's just say she has more mental potential then she has access to when sob...drunk.

Q: Snow offical?

A: Oh...you'll see...you'll all see...

Q: Naruto Sexy no Jutsu?

A: ...once again you'll see!

Q: Kitsune Seduction on Anko?

A: ...I swear she'd be to insane to notice it...

Well that's it...time for a preview and then I'm gone. I promise I'll do better on the next chapter, later.

_Zaiaku donned his look of thought then turned to Naruto and said, "he has to tell us his past first." Naruto sighed, he knew this was coming. He should hold a meeting or something if people are just gonna keep asking him. He took a deep breath and spilled his life story from the Kyuubi in his stomach to his tale as a Kitsune. When he was finished Itami sat wide eyed at him while Zaiaku stared at him with serious eyes._

_"That's it, that's all I am," Naruto said with a confident air and crossed arms. Silence prevailed for several long minutes. In that time Itami's face went from shock to sadness as she turned her gaze to Zaiaku who still sat with the same serious gaze in his golden eyes._

_"We are...similar," Zaiaku finally said with his cool and calm tone. Naruto held his position but asked, "why do you think that?"_

(_**P.S.**_ NO I AM NOT TAKING THE ROAD SO COMMONLY TRED BY HAVING ZAIAKU WITH A DEMON IN HIM!)


	26. Thief

Yo I'm back! Well I know what you're thinking...so many plot holes! I'm gonna throw up and oh god don't get me started on the writting style! Well sorry but I'm trying. Anyway hope you enjoy this new chapter with a twist. Thank you for the reviews!

"Speech"

_'Thought'_

_**"Kyuubi"**_

_(Standard Disclaimer)_

_**Chapter 26: Thief**_

"Guys I'm back, hope you like rab...HOLY SHIT WHAT HAPPENED?"

Needless to say Naruto was angry when he had found out about the attack. He was angry at his team mate being injured, he was angry they attack for no reason, he was angry that he wasn't there. If he was there they would have been sent packing but he wasn't and it was all his fault.

"Damn it!" Naruto growled as he clenched his fist until it bled, "I'm gonna destroy those guys!" Zaiaku said nothing as he tended to Itami's shallow stomach wounds. He had fixed her minor injuries before and he would do it now but what worried him the most was Itami's eventual shock. The withdrawal would set in soon and they had to get Itami into the tower where another bottle was hopefully in waiting.

"Naruto, some things cannot be helped," Zaiaku said as he finished Itami's wrappings. "Yeah fox boy, I'll be fine," Itami said with an attempt at consoling in her voice. Naruto was still angered at himself but shook it off as he thought. He needed to find another team to get the Earth scroll from as fast as possible.

Naruto's eyes began to wander as he thought and eventually they landed on Zaiaku and his tattoo covered chest. This reminded him of his questions on his past, why he had a name like 'sin' when he wasn't a horrible menace. "Zaiaku," Naruto said as he turned to the coin Genin who had finished patching up their teammate. "Now is not the time to ask about myself Naruto," Zaiaku said as he cut Naruto off.

"I think it is," Itami muttered as she sat next to Zaiaku. Zaiaku turned to Itami with a glare but she continued under his fierce look with a confident, "Zaiaku, we have to know everything about each other to work as a team. We work well because we know each other better then anyone. Just tell him so we all can work together without any mysteries between us."

Zaiaku donned his look of thought then turned to Naruto and said, "he has to tell us his past first." Naruto sighed, he knew this was coming. He should hold a meeting or something if people are just gonna keep asking him. He took a deep breath and spilled his life story from the Kyuubi in his stomach to his tale as a Kitsune. When he was finished Itami sat wide eyed at him while Zaiaku stared at him with serious eyes.

"That's it, that's all I am," Naruto said with a confident air and crossed arms. Silence prevailed for several long minutes. In that time Itami's face went from shock to sadness and she turned her gaze to Zaiaku who still sat with the same serious gaze in his golden eyes.

"We are...similar," Zaiaku finally said with his cool and calm tone. Naruto held his position but asked, "why do you think that?"

"Being born only to have a massive demon sealed inside your body is a truly horrible burden. Then again so is being born as a child of sin," Zaiaku said as he began to unclasp the buckles on his shirt. "In my mothers religion a child born outside of marriage is a sin," Zaiaku said as he reached the final clasp of his shirt, "but a child born of rape is considered the most vile of offenses and must be punished."

Zaiaku shook off his scarf and shirt then turned revealing his tattooed back which was covered with scars. All of them deep and ragged suggesting they were made by a whip like object. "Whatever went wrong in my mothers religion the sin was blamed and I was punished so it might appease the great spirit that governs us all. I know this is nothing compared to your years of being the vessel for the demon Kyuubi but..." Zaiaku faded off as his eyes stared into the nothingness.

"Where as you and your demon are separate, I am a sin. Something to be hunted then destroyed," Zaiaku spoke as if his mind was in a different plane while Itami sat by, an unreadable look on her face. "Well that's bull shit," Naruto said with a less then serious face.

"You say you're a sin but everything you do proves you aren't. You fight for your village and friends something a sin wouldn't know let alone fight for. If anyone in this whole world is a sin it's Orochimaru, that fricking snake bastard," Naruto said with his patented hopeful energy.

Zaiaku felt this weird pulse beat through him. He had never had someone speak to him like that or take the fact that he was a child of sin with such light a heart. Many outside the religion gave him pity which made him cold to their attempt at comforting word. But with Naruto his joy felt infectious and this newfound pulse in his body made him feel...happy.

"I am a child born of sin..." Zaiaku stated trying to remind himself as much as Naruto but Naruto interrupted. "Don't ever say that or say that 'you are a sin that needs to die.' That is TOTAL bullshit because there are people who want you to live," Naruto said with a smirking side glance to Itami. Itami caught Naruto's glace then glared with a faint red tint to her cheeks.

Zaiaku said nothing but Naruto closed the subject with, "the first day I got here and for a few weeks I was just your team mate but now, I'd like to say I'm your friend." Zaiaku turned around and was greeted by the sight of Naruto who was holding his hand out for a handshake. Zaiaku smirked slightly and reached out, shaking Naruto's hand. "Ok Naruto, we are officially friends," Zaiaku said with a slight smirk turned smile.

"What the hell about me?" Itami grumbled as he crossed her arms with a glare at the two boys. "Eh, sorry about that Itami. Friends?" Naruto asked as he held out his hand which Itami begrudgingly took and shook hands with, "Yeah you dumb Kitsune, friends." Zaiaku nearly laughed, he hadn't felt like this for a long time.

Zaiaku's eyes snapped open, ohdamn ittime! "Naruto, we have to find the Earth scroll fast," Zaiaku said as he put his shirt and scarf back on. "Ohshit you're right," Naruto said as he jumped up and began to sniff the air checking for a scent.

Itami began to get up but was quickly stopped by Zaiaku. "You have to stay here," he said with his same cool and calm tone. "Yeah right, if you expect me to stay here then you have another thing coming," Itami said as she stood up with a glare to Zaiaku. Zaiaku, for the first time since she blew up at him when there were first put on a team, glared her down.

"You have no Tokkuri, no weapons, and the more you move the quicker the Sake with be depleted in your system. You are staying here no arguing," Zaiaku said with such a tone of voice that Itami gulped. She still held her ground though and said, "what if those Snow bastards come back?"

Zaiaku twitched, she had a point. "You injured that girl enough to make them retreat for a while and if they do return produce a Genjutsu like on your Tokkuri," Zaiaku said stubbornly. "Oh hell no!" Itami said quickly losing her temper. "Hey love birds I don't mean to interrupt but there's a team not to far away, southeast I think," Naruto said unintentionally causing a twitching fit from the two.

"I DO NOT love her," Zaiaku said with crossed arms and a dark glare. "Love coin boy? You wish," Itami growled out angrily. "Whatever, Itami you stay here this won't take long..." Naruto said with an insane grin as he disappeared in a golden blur. Zaiaku smirked, score for him. "You heard him, we'll be back soon Itami," Zaiaku said as he leapt after Naruto.

Itami was about to give chase but then her head suddenly felt like it was going to split in half, _'damn it...it's starting!'_ Itami screamed in her head as she began to rub her temples hoping to get rid of the slowly intensifying pain.

Naruto rushed with such a speed that Zaiaku found it was getting hard to keep up with him, "Naruto, why in such a rush?" Naruto laughed quietly to himself and said, "there is someone in the group I'd like to have a little chat with..."

* * *

Deep in the forest of death a new team was slowly making it's way into the trap of a Kitsune and renounced sin. Their village markings declaring them from the village of the Mist which had many confused. Why would the Mist be sending its Genin for an average Chuunin Exam? The answer was simple, to become reintegrated into the Ninja society.

They had been known as the 'Bloody Mist' for to long. They were beginning to lose resources due to their reputation. In a last ditch effort to raise their funding and their reputation they sent their best Genin for the Chuunin Exams. What harm could it do?

"Shinto, why can't we just kill everyone then be done with it?" grumbled the large Zabuza wielding Genin. The only reply he gained was a ice cold stare from his team mate, or at least that is what he guessed was behind that mask. He always thought his team mate was odd because he always wore that mask that resembled something the assassin squad of the Mist would wear.

His team mate, aptly named Shinto, was dressed in robes, much like those of the blood line user known as Haku. His robes however were of a faded grey with large black hazed lines strewn about. Under his robes he wore pale pants and light colored sandals much like Haku's sandals. His left arm sleeve was pulled up and secured with bandages just above his elbow while his right sleeve hung down completely covering his arm. Around his waist on an angle was a long rope like belt which held several Kunai by the holes in the handles.

Under this loose rope belt was a tighter belt made of pure white bandage and secured by this bandage was a straight ninja katana. His snow white hair was pulled back except for a few clumps of hair that hung down the sides of his mask. "Iryoku,"came a threatening voice from next to the masked boy. Iryoku growled angrily and said, "what is it Ran? Gonna bitch to me about how I should shut up and concentrate on finding another team? Is that it?"

Next to Shinto stood a girl, a very angry look on her face. Her dark black hair pulled up in two buns held in place by two cloth covers. She wore a traditional Chinese sleeveless shirt with her Mist forehead protector around her neck. On her forearms she wore fishnet along with metal plate gloves.

Around her waist was a warrior skirt and under that she wore black ninja pants. She wore light colored high topped sandals over the pants and around her ankles over the shins of her sandals were thick metal plates. "You want you precious stolen sword to be broken?" Ran said threateningly. Iryoku promptly shut his trap and walked with his arm crossed over his chest.

* * *

Naruto ran with a vicious intent, his mind set on only one thing. That one thing was taking revenge on that grave robber! As he made his way closer and closer to the three Mist nin his smirk got wider and more wild as it showed his sharpened fangs. "I'm gonna take him down and out," Naruto whispered to himself just before he was soundly stopped by Zaiaku with a glare paintedon his face.

"Naruto, it is not smart no matter how strong you are to just charge at three ninja without a plan," Zaiaku said as he stared at Naruto, his eyes speaking volumes. Naruto was just about to argue until he felt a tug at the back of his head and he suddenly found himself in the world of the seal.

* * *

"Wha...what the hell!" Naruto asked with a snarl. _**"Kid, do you know how honorable revenge is?"**_ came the familiar growl of Kyuubi. "Pretty damn honorable if it's for a dead friend!" Naruto snapped just before he realized his place then made a swift bow. "I'm sorry Kyuubi-sensei," Naruto muttered as he righted himself to face Kyuubi's glowing red eyes.

_**"I understand what revenge means kid. It is honorable for certain reasons but selfish for others..."**_ Kyuubi said with glinting eyes. "So...I shouldn't fight?" Naruto asked in confusion. Sure his teacher was eons old and wise at times but now he was just plain confusing. _**"NO!"**_ Kyuubi growled, _**"You need a good plan to attack with or you'll get killed moron."**_ Naruto scratched the back of his head, sometimes his teacher was just a LITTLE bit odd. Naruto could swear he was bipolar at times. Kyuubi cleard his throat and said,_**"This might work..."**_

_**

* * *

**_

"Naruto...Naruto wake up," Zaiaku said as he shook the glossy eyed Kitsune from his mental slumber. Naruto blinked and shook his head his eyes returning to their natural cheerful gleam. "Zaiaku, I have a plan..." Naruto said with an insane smirk.

* * *

The Mist team walked in peace right until Shinto placed his right sleeved arm upon his sword and casually flicked his thumb upward, releasing the blade from the sheathe. Iryoku and Ran both noticed this and their walking froze as they slowly took attack positions flanking the masked Genin. From the brush to their right flew a form of a golden robed person.

"Who the hell are you?" asked Iryoku as his right hand lay on the handle of the head cleaving Zabuza sword. The golden robe slowly separated into five luscious golden tails to reveal a beautiful golden haired and blue eyed woman within, mere clouds covering only the most necessary areas. Iryoku dropped his hand and stared, his eyes nearly popping out of his sockets as a nose bleed threatened his blood supply. Ran wasn't much better as she blushed and blinked at the mysterious woman. Even the masked Shinto went close to releasing his sword only to grip it tightly again just as a puff of smoke surrounded to girl.

The smoke cleared to reveal a grinning Naruto, his hands in a familiar cross shaped seal. "Hey, remember me?" he asked just as out of nothingness came several dozen Kage Bunshin. "Let's go," all the Naruto clones said in tandem as they rushed in, circling the Mist team then producing attack after attack in a Kitsune rage.

Shinto was fairing the best of the three, only getting minor hits while fending the rest off then retaliating with swift strokes of his katana. The clones were really just playing with him, attacking just to measure his abilities as they were with his team.

Ran took the defensive approach but when she got a single side kick into one Naruto clone he sped into several others knocking them out of existence along with himself. This made the existing clones become far more careful of the girls powerful kicks.

Iryoku on the other hand was the worst. His punishment seemed to be several times worse then the other two, he even had twice as many clones to deal with. Sure the Zabuza sword could easily take care of several clones but that was nothing compared to the almost limitless supply that were constantly being made by Naruto.

After several minutes of this insane attack all the clones poofed out of existence and the true Naruto took off in a golden blur. Iryoku growled, even in his weakened condition his blood boiled. How DARE that fox make a fool of him! Before he could pursue the golden Kitsune he was passed by a blur of grey passed by his side without so much as a whisper.

"I CALL THE FOX!" Iryoku growled as he took off after Shinto and the golden Kitsune leaving Ran to lag behind with a scowl. _'They forgot me, how could they forget me!'_ she muttered inside her head as she rushed after the boys.

They followed the messy trail the fox had lain for several minutes until Shinto slowed then stopped, his right hand lying on his sword sheathe. Iryoku landed beside him and said, "what the hell are you doing? We have to get going!" Shinto turned to Iryoku his left hand performing sign language in mid air.

Iryoku blinked as he read Shinto's hands, wait a minute where the hell was Ran? "Whatever, you go find the nut case I'm going after that jackass fox!" Iryoku growled as he headed back down the path the Kitsune had caused. Just as Shinto turned away from his teammate a large black metal object swung down from the trees and nailed Iryoku directly between the eyes knocking him onto the ground with a painful yowl. It quickly retreated back into the trees before the masked ninja could turn around.

Shinto turned, looking down at Iryoku with what only could be deciphered as a confused look. What the hell just happened? Before Shinto could contemplate why his team mate was now knocked out he saw a shadow pass over his mask. He could feel fingers reach the far corners of his face and in an instant the mask was gone.

"Well, well, well. So that's what's under the mask," came an energetic voice from in front of Shinto. Shinto attempted to cover his face but it was no use his mask was gone. He dropped his hand revealing his face. His right eye and throat were covered with a scar each, other then that his face was flawless. His eyes were a vibrant green that stared directly into the golden and cerulean eyes before him.

"Scroll if you don't mind?" Naruto said with a wild smile. Shinto knew how outclassed he was in this. If he were to attempt to fight this creature he was probably going to pay for it. He knew there were plenty of weaker teams out there. With a bit of narcissism he remembered he was from the Bloody Mist, this wouldn't be a problem for him or his two idiot comrades.

* * *

Minutes later Naruto was rushing away with Zaiaku and the earth scroll tucked under his arm. "That was easy," Naruto said with a laugh. "Incredibly," Zaiaku said with a smirk as he ran with the his large double bladed sword on it's holster and lounging on his right shoulder was the massive Zabuza sword. "Nice of that mute guy to give us Zabuza's sword," Naruto said with a bright smile.

"Why do you want this sword anyway?" Zaiaku asked with a brief shifting of the sword on his shoulder. "A favor for a friend," Naruto said with a light smile. After several minutes of silence Naruto's thoughts began acting up again. "Hey Zaiaku, have you ever noticed how people from the Mist are...you know...kinda..." Naruto said trying to gesture with his hands but his mind not knowing the gesture to give. Zaiaku blinked confused at Naruto, "kinda what?" "Well...you know...less like an arrow, more like a rainbow?" Naruto said obviously trying to get something across.

Naruto had noticed how that Mist girl was looking at his Kitsune Sexy no Jutsu and it kinda made him wonder. He had noticed the same thing with Zabuza and Haku but he never mentioned it to ANYONE. Zaiaku smirked knowing exactly what Naruto meant but this was just to much of an opportunity to waste. "Arrows don't necessarily fly straight Naruto," Zaiaku said with a grin. "YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN!" Naruto said as he turned his head completely forgetting Ninja rule number 347, whenever jumping from tree to tree always keep your eyes set forward...

* * *

Zaiaku, with the Zabuza sword on his shoulder, trudged into the camp site noticing a shaking Itami huddled in the fetal position against a tree. "WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU GUYS!" Itami yelled as she stood quickly and fidgeted with her hands, her hair damp from the cold sweat she had broken into. Naruto followed Zaiaku into the clearing, a massive bump on his head and a scroll tucked under his arm. "Don't ask..." Naruto grumbled as he turned and headed for the tower not that far away. They had done it, they finished the second exam.

**_End Chapter_**

Well that sucked I know it...I tried sorry. Anyway Time for Q and A I guess,

Q: Zaiaku's name?

A: As you can see it has nothing to do with his 'blood line' but it is from the mere hate of his religion.

Q: What EXACTLY is his bloodline?

A: Anything I haven't told already is something for later chapters.

Q: Naruto gone so long?

A: He may have excellent senses and speed but have you ever tried to catch a rabbit with your bare hands?

Well that was short, time for a preview then I'm gone, later all.

_She began her speech about how they were all excellent Genin and with this odd stroke of luck there were just enough to hold a tournament. Naruto however wasn't at all in the mood for celebration or for paying attention. Where the hell was Sasuke! As Tsunade closed her speech and dismissed all the Genin Naruto approached her with a demanding glare._

_"Obaa-chan where the hell is Sasuke. I know he couldn't have been taken out by ANY of these Genin," Naruto said with a glare. Damn it he wanted some answers! Tsunade's face saddened but remembering her place of Hokage she drew a straight face and said, "Naruto, Sasuke has been disqualified."_


	27. Wait, Two?

I'm back, oi I'm having big problems here and there. Nothing I can't handle you understand it's just I might need a small break from this. I'm debating on a tiny hiatus probably until after Christmas. I'll think about it anyway, hope you enjoy this new chapter and thanks for the reviews!

"Speech"

_'Thought'_

_**"Kyuubi"**_

_(Standard Disclaimer)_

_**Chapter 27: Wait...Two?**_

Naruto and his team walked proudly into the massive tower that was in the very center of the Forest of Death. They walked up to the meeting place and the scrolls activated transporting, much to Itami's delight, Taishou with a brand-new Tokkuri for Itami. She quickly took a swig from the new bottle of the elixir and preceded to get smash drunk in minutes.

"Anyway," Taishou said with a smile as Itami drunkenly bothered Zaiaku for all she was worth. "Naruto, did you run into any trouble that I didn't see?" Taishou asked bringing Naruto aside to talk. "That depends, what did you see?" Naruto asked with crossed arms. "Well for one I saw the fight with the Snow team," Taishou as he scratched the back of his head.

"Yeah, I'm gonna..." Naruto growled with his killer intent on the rise. "Calm down Naruto. They did well on their own. Besides Itami knocked the girl on their team right out of the exam!" Taishou said excitedly. He then told Naruto of the severe burn on the Pons face. They were so extreme that she was going to be out for the rest of the tournament stage, she is possibly blind for life now too. Taishou, with his trademark laughing, told Naruto about how Anko was practically making out with the liability forms.

Naruto sighed, it was good to hear his team did well without him and even better they cut down on the competition. After a few more minutes of discussion Taishou deemed the team worthy of some rest and they just took it easy, they were still a day ahead of the other teams. Well, all except the Snow team who managed to get a scroll within an hour or so of fighting Naruto's team.

As the day drew to a close only one other team made it to the tower alive and still qualified. Not surprisingly it was the infamous Suna team trained by the one and only Kazekage of the sand. The other teams had members missing, false scrolls, things that were not of the best caliber Genin. When the teams were called to the center ring Tsunade and the other officials greeted them with a smile.

She began her speech about how they were all excellent Genin and with this odd stroke of luck there were just enough to hold the third test. Naruto however wasn't at all in the mood for celebration or for paying attention. Where the hell was Sasuke! As Tsunade closed her speech and dismissed all the Genin Naruto approached her with a demanding glare.

"Obaa-chan where the hell is Sasuke. I know he couldn't have been taken out by ANY of these Genin," Naruto said with a glare. Damn it he wanted some answers! Tsunade's face saddened but remembering her place of Hokage she drew a straight face and said, "Naruto, Sasuke has been disqualified."

"Oh bullshit! Someone on his team do something stupid or something?" Naruto ranted not realizing the irony of that statement. Tsunade sighed and said, "curse seal Naruto." From that point on Naruto didn't say another word, he knew what must have happened. What he didn't know was who had fallen to the seals powers. Some power above must think that the Mist should stay in it's seclusion for that day it had lost three of it's most potential Genin.

Naruto and his team left the confines of the Forest of Death with a sense of accomplishment and a bit of pain. They had met the enemy and they have fought all but one. This was something to be ready for because they knew that they only had so long to train for this new threat.

* * *

"Only one month to train..." Naruto said as he stirred the Ramen in his bowl. His team was going out for a victory Ramen much to Naruto's delight and sadness. If it weren't for Itami's constant drunken spurring, Zaiaku's silent requests, and Taishou's loud and 'snappy' comments he would have taken off for his Hinata-chan long ago.

"Actually Naruto," Zaiaku said as he swallowed a bit of his beef ramen, "we have two months to train. It's a new policy put up by the Hokage and the council for Konoha held Chuunin exams. They say it give us more time to hone our abilities." Naruto's eyes nearly popped out of his head, TWO MONTHS! He could get a hell of a lot done in one month but TWO! Wait...two months...that's more time with Hinata-chan! An ear to ear grin crossed Naruto's face and he engulfed his Ramen leaving nothing in the bowl but air.

"Sorry guys but I have a few things to do!" Naruto said as he vanished in a golden blur leaving Zaiaku, Itami, and Taishou sitting with their half eaten bowls on the counter. "...wow..." was the comment from the three as they watched the golden trail the fox boy left. "He loves his ramen," Zaiaku said which caused a snort from Itami. "What?" Zaiaku asked the girl as she 'innocently' slurped her Ramen.

"You idiot, don't you get it? 'Few things to do'," Itami said when she only received a blank stare from the coin ninja. Itami sweat dropped then shook her head turning it back to her Ramen, "forget it." Zaiaku was confused but went back to eating his noddles with a sense that he missed something, an event that rarely happens to him.

_'He can understand jutsu...he can understand philosophy...hell the idiot can understand two different languages! But for the love of god he can't understand ANYTHING related to girls!'_ Itami ranted in her head as she angrily slurped her noddles._ 'Or love for that matter...'_ she added as an afterthought as she continued her eating.

* * *

As the sun began to set on the day the Hyuga mansion was as imposing and regal as ever. The tall towers which held the Branch House guards, the massive gardens and equally large training fields. However in a place so pristine there was one feature that stood out. In a window on the second floor there was a small wavering light in the window.

This light was not bright nor was it constant but it contrasted the calm and quiet mansion with a touch of burning warmth. This flame was not a danger, this was a flame of guidance left in the windowsill by a beautiful girl. She sat with her eyes trained on the window, the days without her Naruto-kun were long and tedious. She had no Naruto-kun to make her feel safe, she had no Naruto-kun to share her love, she had no Naruto-kun to kiss!

She missed him terribly but she sighed and remembered his words, _'Hinata-chan, I love you and I promise I'll always be here for you...'_ She loved the words her Naruto-kun spoke, it made her feel warm and safe. Like every other girl in Konoha she was a romantic so on the day of his return she placed a single lit candle on the windowsill. It was his guiding light home so he couldn't lose his way to her.

Hinata blinked a few times and rubbed her eyes, she could have sworn she saw something flash across the yard. Maybe it's Naruto-kun! She began to stand up but stopped and sat down again. She had to stop doing this. This was the fifth time she swore she saw something. She sighed and sat back down realizing that Naruto would probably be exhausted after the Forest of Death and take a leisurely pace rather then his hyperactive sprints.

"Boo!" came a voice behind her that made her jump. She was right! It was... "Naruto-kun?" she asked hope flooding into her pale violet eyes She blinked and in an instant her eyes were staring right into his own happy and hopeful orbs. "Uzumaki Naruto at your service!" He said with his usual energy. Hinata blushed at the close area but even more when Naruto closed the gap between them with a long and passionate kiss. Something that stretched beyond any kiss they had to date but somehow it was kept completely clean.

As they reluctantly separated Naruto smiled and said, "I missed you Hinata-chan." Hinata gave Naruto a shy smile to accompany her blush and softly said, "I missed you to Naruto-kun."

After that little confrontation Naruto didn't leave Hinata's side until the Moon had risen. They bid each other a good night then went to bed, having wonderful dreams all through the night. Naruto had more...impure dreams then he'd like to admit but Kyuubi found them entertaining as hell.

Naruto woke up the next morning a heavy blush on his face as he recalled the past nights dreams, _'damn fox why couldn't you just train me like always?'_ Naruto thought as he heard Kyuubi's immense chuckle. **_"Let's just say I like X rated movies sometimes..."_** Kyuubi said which caused Naruto to shut off his mental connection with the demon quickly.

* * *

The day progressed as normal with Hinata making Naruto a breakfast, something that Naruto thanked her for but he couldn't look her in the face for more then a second lest his impure dreams return. After the great breakfast then a quick goodbye kiss to Hinata he left to find Hiashi for his morning training.

Hiashi congratulated Naruto on his success but swiftly got right down to business with his advanced Chakra control. After his advanced training Naruto quickly rushed to the training fields only to find that his team mates were missing. Naruto blinked and was about to call out for his friends but then a loud snap and puff of smoke later Taishou was standing before him, a smile masking something.

"Naruto, I called today's training off for the day but I'm glade you came," Taishou said. Naruto was confused but all Taishou said before he snapped away was, "the Hokage want to see you." 'Obaa-chan? What would she want?' Naruto thought as he made his way to the Hokage's office not wanting to disappoint the fifty year old woman.

* * *

Tsunade sat in her office shuffling through her papers, it was such a big hassle being Hokage. She couldn't WAIT to give the job to the boy she considered her little brother. Hell he was already getting close to passing most of her advanced ninja and he was still a Genin!

"Hey Obaa-chan? You called?" came the loud voice of the one and only Uzumaki Naruto. With the customary bop on the head and insults they got down to business. "Naruto, I've got a mission for you," Tsunade said with a smile. Naruto pumped his fist in the air with a shout, a mission already!

Tsunade stood from her chair and walked to the side of the room to retrieve a massive sword, the sword of the great missing nin Momochi Zabuza. "I think you know this sword," Tsunade said as she easily lifted the blade and held it up so the finely polished metal glinted in the light. "Along with this headband," Tsunade said as she picked an old Mist head band that had been behind the sword.

"Yes, I do," Naruto said with an angry face. That grave robber had stolen those things from Zabuza's sacred burial grounds! "Well your mission is this. Have these items returned to their place of origin," at this point Tsunade smirked knowing where they were going to be put. Naruto grinned, the Hokage was giving him a mission to return stolen items, simple enough. The only thing that confused him was how did Tsunade know about Zabuza? "And," Tsunade continued, apparently there was more, "you are to be training away from the village for two months."

Naruto blinked, wait...what was that? "What do you mean, train away from the village?" Naruto asked thinking he might have misheard what the Hokage of Konoha had said. "It means you are to go out into the world, avoiding the Akatsuki of course, and train. Jiraiya has already been told to keep an eye on you so you have suitable protection and training on this mission," Tsunade said as she leaned on the massive Zabuza sword.

_**"No, not him,"**_ came a growling voice from inside Naruto's mind. **_"I am your teacher not that frog pervert. He may be one of the greatest human ninja alive but he knows nothing of Kitsune legend and ideals. On an opportunity as great as this I want no interference,"_** Kyuubi growled with such ferocity that it made Naruto flash back to the days when he was young and he first met Kyuubi. Naruto was a bit worried at the choice of words Kyuubi had but he shook it off, he was in control not the fox right?

"No deal," Naruto said with a slicing motion of his hand as if to cut it off from thought, "not with Ero-Sannin." Tsunade narrowed her eyes, the kid was being unreasonable now. If he went out with no protection at all he would be a sitting duck for the Akatsuki. "Naruto," Tsunade began but Naruto shook his head. "Ero-Sanin doesn't know anything about a Kitsune. Kyuubi says that he is the only one that can teach me. Sure the pervert can check up on me from time to time but other then that I can't accept the mission," Naruto said with complete sureness and honesty. Most of the time yes he was a spontaneous fool but this was serious and he intended to act accordingly.

Tsunade bit her lip, she knew either way she was in between a rock and a hard place. She knew, should the need arise, Naruto could defend himself but still. It worried her knowing that he was out there all alone. Oh god what the hell was she going to do?

Naruto smirked as he walked away from Hokage tower, the large Zabuza sword over his shoulder._** "I knew she'd cave,"**_ came the chuckling words of Kyuubi in Naruto's mind. _'Yeah, she's such a sucker,'_ Naruto thought with a mental laugh.

* * *

Naruto went home to the Hyuga mansion and told of his mission to his love Hinata and his second sensei Hiashi. Hiashi thought it would be very dangerous but considered the options left for Naruto in Konoha and decided it was for the best. Hinata on the other hand...

"Hinata-chan, it's just for a few months. Don't cry," Naruto said as he softly rubbed the back of the one he loved. She had her face buried into his shirt the second he had told her of his two month long mission. This wasn't going to be the longest he was away from the village but this time he was alone. Well sort of... the fact was that this was something potentially life threatening.

With those thoughts Hinata's tears flowed onto Naruto's shirt. Naruto sighed, he knew this was going to be bad but not this bad. He slowly calmed her down with his soothing touch and soft voice but she was still softly weeping. He was going to be gone for more then a month now. "Hinata-chan," He said softly while she choked back a sob. "What did I say the day I left for the Chuunin exams?" Naruto asked with more soothing rubs from his hands and tails.

"T-that you love a-and will p-protect me..." Hinata said with a broken and soft voice. "That's right. I love you Hinata-chan. More then all the Ramen in the world," He said with a soft grin which caused Hinata to smile into his chest. Naruto was still Naruto no matter what. Naruto sighed and took into notice their surroundings, they were in Hinata's bedroom, on the ground, Hinata in his lap. Yeah this probably didn't look to good.

Naruto began to try and move Hinata so she was in a less...presumptuous position but the second he attempted to move her she clutched onto his shirt with more force then he thought possible. "Please..." she whispered as she wrapped her arms around him, "just for today...please. Can we stay like this..." Naruto gulped, this was beginning to remind him of some very bad dreams but he forced them down rationalizing what was happening.

This was going to be his last night with her for a long time, she needed his warmth more then anything. "Sure Hinata-chan, anything you want..." he said as he held her closer to him letting his warmth flow to her like hers was to him. Hinata sighed contented, then with a rush of boldness her hands found their way to the hem of his shirt and slipped themselves inside feeling his muscular back from underneath the fabric.

Naruto really fought down his thoughts this time but after a while he felt this become more normal, more natural, more comfortable until it just felt right. Hinata began to take deeper and more level breaths, a sure sign of her slumber. Naruto smiled to himself, with this warmth and comfortableness he could just...in moments he fell asleep right along with his Hinata-chan.

* * *

The next day Naruto walked to the eastern exit of the village, knowing today was the day of his mission. He had Hinata by his side who was holding his hand very tightly. He smiled to her as she offered her own shy smile in return. The was going to be the first time she showed him off. Last time she had cold feet and regretted it for two and a half years. Now she was in love with him and him with her, there was no way she'd miss this.

Naruto and Hinata slowly crossed the crest of the next hill only to find Naruto's team, Hinata's team, and even Kakashi and Gaara waiting. "What the..." Naruto said with a confused look He had expected his team but everyone else who knew about his little predicament.

"Finally!" Kiba said with a smirk, "I was beginning to think he chickened out!" Naruto smirked right back at Kiba. "Oh ho, ho! Finally caught him Hinata?" Kiba jeered only to get a growl from Naruto and blush from Hinata. "So this is the thing you had to do eh? Not bad fox boy," Itami said with a smirk. Hinata was now a tomato where as Naruto was a burning piece of coal ready to explode.

"Finally got a girl eh Naruto? Here, I'll lend you Icha Icha Paradise in case you want some inspiration," Kakashi said as he held out the book to Naruto. Naruto twitched and would have ripped the book to shreds had Kakashi not swiftly pulled it away from him. "I offer you ideas and you try to destroy them, rude," Kakashi said with his right eye crinkled up in a smile.

Naruto growled but was stopped when his hair was ruffled, "still the same Naruto." Naruto smirked, "Ero-Sannin, how are things?" Naruto then got a bop on his head which caused a confrontation between the ninja while Hinata slowly backed away from the two.

When the threat of Rasengan came into the picture it was broken up swiftly and soundly with a wall of sand and coins courtesy of Gaara and Zaiaku. They both looked at each other then produced identical smirks. "This is getting to be very entertaining," Gaara said as he retracted his sand into his gourd. "Agreed..." Zaiaku said as he summoned his coins back into his clothes.

* * *

As goodbyes were said and people left the only ones to remain were Naruto and his beloved Hinata-chan. "Well..." Naruto said with a slight shifting of his feet. He was never really good with goodbyes. Hinata stayed silent as she stared at the ground, _'No I can't. I have to say something, the last time I was quiet he left thinking I was a shy, dark, weirdo!'_

"N-Naruto-kun?" Hinata said, _'Oh no! Not now! Don't stutter now!'_ "Yes Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked as he looked to his beautiful love. Hinata's mind was going like Naruto on a truckload of sugar. What should she say? I love you is too common, what else is there for this moment?

"Uh..." Naruto was getting kind of worried, she hadn't said anything. "Naruto-kun, come back safe," Hinata said regretting it the second it left her mouth, that wasn't it! Naruto smiled sensing her distress and said, "I will Hinata-chan." With that he captured her lips in a soul searing kiss, something to make up for his absence for the next few months. As he slowly pulled away he smiled and said "count on it."

With those words his body just seemed to fade as he had disappeared without even a blur of gold. Hinata broke from the kisses trance to find that Naruto had gone. She touched her lips where Naruto had planted that...amazing kiss on her. She should have seen him off those two and a half years ago.

_**End Chapter**_

Well how was that? Bad I know, ok I think I am going to take that break but don't worry! I'll be back soon! First Q and A,

Q: Naruto catching dinner?

A: I was kind of insinuating that he caught more then five but I guess I should have explained that. Sorry.

That was incrdibly short...well time for a preview and then I'm done for now I guess. Later.

_"Are youprepared for the exams?" Zaiaku asked with a grin his mind already in the game. "Of course, I have all my jutsu planned and ready," Itami said with a crack of her knuckles. "You mean that flop you always brag about?" Zaiaku asked as verbal jab. "Shut up coin lover," Itami snarled but then had a thought. "Why the hell DO you use coins anyway? Of all the things in the ENTIRE ninja world you chose coins. Why in the blue hell did you?" Itami asked just before she took a swig of her Tokkuri._


	28. Jackdaw

Oh yeah people's...FEAR THE TIME SKIP! Anyway I have nothing to say except I will be takeing a break soon...just not now. Hope you enjoy this chapter and thank you for the reviews!

"Speech"

_'Thought'_

_**"Kyuubi"**_

_(Standard Disclaimer)_

_**Chapter 28: Jackdaw**_

**Two Months Later**

It was a relatively peaceful day in Konoha. Some of the ninja were scrambling probably late for their newest mission. However for many people today was a day of GREAT significance. Today was the day just before the start of the third trial of the Chuunin Exams. Many people were getting ready for the festivities, some setting up stands to sell things while others bought seats for the event. This was rumored to be one of the best yet, especially with the rumor of the Kyuubi kid circling in the adult ranks.

However to a small select group of people those events didn't matter, all that was needed to know was when HE was coming...

"Hey Hinata," Kiba said with a smile as he walked to her side. She seemed concentrated and also just a bit anxious. Naruto promised he would be back in time for the exams and he still hadn't shown up yet. This was odd, he normally kept his promises to a T!

"Hello Kiba-kun," Hinata said not taking her eyes off the horizon. He was impressed with her vigilance. She had even kept her Byakugan active for several hours straight until her eyes damn near burnt out AND still found time to train to get stronger. It sort of boggled his mind, when did Hinata change this much? "He'll be here, if I know that moron he'll show up when we least expect it," Kiba said as he crossed his arms musing that the fox better be alive. He still had to get him back for that cheap victory...

Hinata nodded as Kiba stood next to her, his arms crossed and his foot tapping. "Where is Akamaru-kun?" Hinata asked without tearing her eyes from the sunset. Kiba blinked, that was an odd question seeing as she hadn't looked away from the horizon since he arrived. Apparently that training was paying off...big time. "Uh, Akamaru's bandaged up and sleeping like a log at home. That last mission was a killer," Kiba responded as he turned his eyes to the horizon.

Hinata, despite her exterior of a calm and concentrated individual, was shaking like a leaf in a gale force wind on the inside. She hadn't seen hide nor hair of her Naruto-kun in so long. Is he ok? Is he alive? Is he the same? Is he different? These questions kept plaguing her mind. Ever since Naruto told her of his student status under the fox in his naval she was always nervous but now it was ten fold. He hadn't been back and no one had seen him at all.

"Well, I have to go Hinata. I promised I'd get Akamaru some of the stuff to make his special dog food. Later Hinata," Kiba said as he walked off with a smile and a wave. Hinata smiled and waved, her common sense of politeness overtaking her fixation on the road to smile directly at Kiba. Once her eyes were from the horizon of the road she finally realized what time it actually was. It was getting to be mid day and her daily training would be starting soon.

Hinata sighed as she walked back home to begin her training for the day. Today was going to be a looooooong day.

* * *

"Oh please Zai-kun, is that the best you have?" Itami said with a wicked smirk as she dodged a wave of Zaiaku's coins. Zaiaku rolled his eyes, once again she prompted him into target practice and he was missing. No big surprise there. He never intended for her to get hurt when they did these little matches but at times things could get a little...out of hand. Those were nicely placed FAR and FEW between thank the gods above.

"You know very well what I am capable of," Zaiaku said as he split his main stream of coins into three streams which went at Itami from different angles. "Yeah whatever Zai-kun," Itami said as she took a drink of her Tokkuri after forming some hand seals. She spat out a wide arc of flame that instantly deflected and warped the coins Zaiaku had sent at her.

This small back and forth talk accompanied by their sparing went on for a while until they decided a good rest was in order. You don't want to get injured the day BEFORE the Chuunin Exams. Itami took a swig of her Tokkuri and asked with a grin, "so now what Zai-kun?"

Zaiaku sighed, it took him a while to get used to that drunken nick name. _'She's just drunk as usual,'_ he reminded himself as he looked at her from the corner of his eye. "What would you suggest?" he asked trying to keep his mind and eyes from wandering to far. Itami shrugged her shoulders, "I dunno. Fox boy is supposed to be getting back today."

Zaiaku smirked with a nod, "excellent." Itami raised an eyebrow, "excellent? You some sort of mad genius now? OH wait I get it..." Itami smirked with a mischievous grin. "You got the hots for him, sorry buddy but he's not gay," Itami said with a laugh receiving a glare and damn near growl from Zaiaku. "I am NOT gay," Zaiaku growled with a twitch in his eye.

"Uh huh, sure," Itami said with a smirk. "What about you...lesbian," Zaiaku said with a dark grin to which Itami scowled. "Oh ONE time I kiss a girl when I'm drunk and I'm labeled a lesbian for life!" she growled her temper on edge. "You still kissed her Itami. From the way she reacted you must be a horrible kisser," Zaiaku laughed as he took a step away from his fuming team mate. Itami crossed her arms with a scowl, not saying a single word.

"Are you prepared for the exams?" Zaiaku asked with a grin his mind already in the game. "Of course, I have all my jutsu planned and ready," Itami said with a crack of her knuckles. "You mean that flop you always brag about?" Zaiaku asked as verbal jab. "Shut up coin lover," Itami snarled but then had a thought. "Why the hell DO you use coins anyway? Of all the things in the ENTIRE ninja world you chose coins. Why in the blue hell did you?" Itami asked just before she took a swig of her Tokkuri.

Zaiaku stared directly ahead, his mind going back to when he was just new at the academy...

* * *

His mother had deemed her sin worthy to go to school however he had to walk through the freezing rain alone to get there. The rain didn't bother him, nothing at this point did. The only thing that caused him pain was the stinging of the whip on his back and the red hot scars with the searing blood they spilled.

He went through class with no problems except the occasional call of weirdo because of his quiet nature. He was always taught to be quiet, it was his only escape from punishment. Recess was nothing but a time to rest for him. No one asked him to play he didn't ask to play, it was as simple as that. While he sat on the other end of the playground from the 'normal' children he found that there were others like him, quiet and less conspicuous then the rest.

There was that shy white eyed girl that was a year older then him. She seemed to have rapt attention towards some of the children but never said a word to them. Then there was that boy with the sunglasses and big coat who, every chance he got, went into the forest. Other then that he found he was alone and he was fine with that. Well that was until THAT girl came into the picture.

"WOAH! What the hell are you doing sitting there?" asked the girl who had just nearly tripped over him. Zaiaku looked up from his spot on the ground to see a girl, bright red hair and emerald green eyes staring right back down at him. He blinked and looked around, confused as to why she was talking to him. She was probably addressing someone else with that bad smelling breath of hers.

"Earth to quiet kid with the weird eyes, hello?" she said which caught Zaiaku's attention. He knew his eyes were different than most. It was a 'blood line' from what his mother called his perverse creator. Whatever all that meant. "Me?" he asked with a quiet tone clearly showing he was nervous. "Yeah you, you're one weird kid you know that," the girl said as she took a drink from what looked like a water bottle.

"What's your name?" asked the girl as she was slowly developing a pink tint to her nose. Zaiaku was confused but shrugged it off and stood, might as well be polite since this girl wanted to talk to him. "My name is Zaiaku," Zaiaku said while the girl quirked an eyebrow. "Weird name for weird eyes, mine's Itami," the girl said with a smirk then she did something that really made him question her. She slapped him on his back.

"OW!" he said he jumped away from her like she had placed a burning pan on his back. The girl named Itami blinked, what the hell. "Hey weird eyes, you ok?" Itami asked as she took a step closer to him which caused his reaction to back away. The religion always said that punishment was dealt when no emotion could be revealed so as to not give mercy. This meant a strike on the back to the sin, she was one of them! He took off in a sprint ignoring the girls words of apology or whatever she was saying.

Zaiaku went home and through the same evening ritual of punishing the sin which left him sleeping on his stomach for the rest of the night. He woke up and went through the same custom of getting ready for school then promptly leaving for his classes. Just as he came in sight of the school he saw that girl again and it looked like she was waiting for something.

Zaiaku sighed, the weak pain killers he had given himself this morning would be kicking in about now so he didn't have to worry about her slapping him on the back, it would be less painful by now. He proceeded to walk towards the school but she blocked his way, her hands on her hips with a scowl on her face. "You ran off yesterday," Itami sad with a rude tone.

"If you are going to beat me then get it over with or wait until recess, the religion can wait until after class," Zaiaku said with dull golden eyes. Itami blinked, "what the hell are you talking about?" "You're with the religion aren't you? To keep up with my punishment?" Zaiaku asked confused, normally a member wouldn't act this naive. "Punishment? Did you do something wrong?" Itami asked with a confused look on her face.

Zaiaku looked down, he let a secret of the religion slip. Today's punishment was going to be the worst it has ever been...unless he could get her not to tell. "Can you not tell anyone about it?" Zaiaku pleaded, this was the ONLY thing he wanted right now. A guarantee that he was safe for now.

"Yeah, like anyone listens to me. Something about my breath and attitude or whatever, now what'd you do?" Itami asked excitedly only to hear the bell ring in the school. "Oh crap we're late, talk to you later ok weird eyes?" Itami said as she took off in a dash.

He remembered how those meetings during recess turned into a solid friendship with the loud mouthed and ill tempered girl. Their meetings at recess would end too early so they had an after class meal together, both not really wanting to go to the place deemed home. Itami told some of her situation with time and Zaiaku with some of his. Their friendship was bonded with the pain they both endured. A very odd start to a friendship but it was a start none the less.

Then one day...

Zaiaku had been walking down the street and an old man just walked up to him, a smile on his face as he gave the greeting of, "Hello." Zaiaku smiled back to the old man and bowed, he was always taught to respect his elders no matter how they acted toward him. This old man being nice was just a bonus...

Zaiaku talked with the man a bit then realized how late to class he was. He apologized to the man about he had no time to talk because he needed to get to the academy. The old man smiled and took out a small piece of paper from his robes, scribbling something on it then handed it to Zaiaku. He told Zaiaku to take this note to his teacher then he did something that made Zaiaku's day.

The old man reached again into the pocket of his robes and pulled out a bright and brand new coin. It glinted with in the bright sunlight and Zaiaku had his eyes positively glued to it. He had never seen money before, whenever he was sent on chores to get food his mother always gave him a note from the religion which paid for everything.

Zaiaku was handed the coin by the old man who smiled and said, "Don't spend it all in one place now." With that the old man left and so did Zaiaku. From that point on he felt elated. Given a token of money, of kindness, by a complete stranger. He was incredibly happy right now.

"Zaiaku where have you been?" the teacher asked with a glare as Zaiaku paraded into class with a wide smile hidden by his high collar and scarf. Zaiaku then reached into his pocket pulling out the note that the old man gave him. He handed it to the teacher who opened then read it with wide eyes. "O...ok you can go to your seat Zaiaku," the teacher said as Zaiaku nodded and took his seat next to Itami in the back row.

"Where were you?" Itami asked with a raised eyebrow. This was rare, her being lucid and conscious during class. Normally by now she was drunk and passed out snoring. "I'll show you after class," Zaiaku said with a smile as he patted the shining coin in his pocket.

After class as usual Zaiaku and Itami met up as all the other children were being picked up by their parents. Zaiaku made a note of that odd blond child sitting on the swing by himself but recognized him as someone from a year above him. He shrugged it off and began telling Itami what happened to him this morning.

He was about halfway through the story when he reached into his pocket to look for his coin only to find it wasn't there. "Where is it!" he said frantically as he searched in his pocket. The first kindness someone other then Itami showed him and it was gone. "Looking for this weirdo?" asked a kid in the same grade as Itami and Zaiaku as he held up a bright and shiny coin in his fingers.

"Give it back!" Zaiaku growled putting up a tough front but his flight reflexes putting up a hell of a battle. "Go find it!" the boy said as he cocked his arm back and threw the coin as far as he could. "Mind if I kick his ass?" Itami said as she cracked her knuckles. "Have to have a GIRL fight your fights for you? Chicken!" the boy said with a smirk and clucking noises.

Zaiaku watched the coin fly far from his field of vision until it was a mere speck of dust that fell from the sky. His fist clenched tightly, he wanted to clock the boy who had insulted him but years of painful torture taught him not to strike back, not for anything EVER. Zaiaku stayed silent as Itami stepped up and growled, "what about girls! I'm gonna kick your ass for that!" Itami took a running charge for the boy but him being the fastest of the grade he easily dodged her attack and threw it back at her with enough force to knock her down and back to Zaiaku.

Itami didn't stop though, she just sneered and stood up to attempt another attack. Zaiaku watched her attempts, his mind formulating and thinking as she continued to be repelled. "Itami," Zaiaku said as he stepped up and put a hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him confused, yeah she was getting beat which was rare but she could handle it. When she looked up into Zaiaku eyes they were not the same dull orbs she had seen the first day they met. They looked as if his tarnished golden eyes had been replaced by molten gold disks. It made her feel scared and safe at the same time.

Ever since they became friends she beat the holy hell out of anyone who pissed her off or made fun of him. When he told her of his 'punishment' he had to physically restrain her from going to the religion and killing them all. He got sick of it when she would protect him, he felt helpless. But his 'training' told him not to fight back, to lay still and take the pain when attacked.

This was the end, he wasn't going to take the pain anymore. If he was an almighty sin that made the whole religion fear him then damn it let him fricking show it! Zaiaku pulled Itami behind him and said, "you stay back. I'll kick his ass myself." "Oooo big talk," the boy said as he smirked and charged Zaiaku. "Let's see you back it up!" the boy said as he let loose a powerful right hook that caught Zaiaku right in the cheek. The boy drove his fist deep into Zaiaku's face but Zaiaku remained glued to the spot.

Zaiaku smirked, there was one good thing the awful punishment did. It made his pain tolerance and strength impressive for a child his age. He turned the boys fist back with just his head and said, "Itami, you got hurt with that?" Zaiaku pulled his fist back, this was going to be the first punch he ever threw. He didn't know why it felt so liberating to make the fist or why he felt like he had more strength then ever but the second his fist made contact with the other boys face he felt free.

The boy fell flat on his back, completely railroaded by the punch Zaiaku had landed right between his eyes. Zaiaku watched the once proud boy fall, his mind piecing together his own somewhat twisted mental puzzle.

He was a sin, an affront to the great being. It was painful knowing this fact but here was this new feeling of liberation that barged onto the scene. It felt like his pain had faded away and he was no longer a scape goat for his religion. He was a sin strong enough to break their bonds and fight for himself and his friend. He could get used to this potent emotion.

However Zaiaku was mortified at the loss of his coin. He steadied himself on these contradicting feelings and from then on made a promise. It was a promise to himself that he would find that coin. It was the first kindness someone gave him without knowing his name. Aside from his only friend Itami, it was what helped him break his mental binds. He would find it even if he had to sift through the entire world's supply.

In his new frame of mind Zaiaku defied the religion and told whoever he could. In a matter of days the religion was destroyed and he was free. To protect Zaiaku's identity and life he stopped going to the academy but no matter what he kept his name. He was home schooled by a private tutor for years, his specialization being metal coin based jutsu.

When it came time he graduated with his original class luckily being put on the same team with his old friend Itami. What seemed the most ironic to him was the other person on his team was the very same boy he had punched into oblivion. The concussion following his punch made the boys memory of that day shaky at best.

Itami, being drunk as always, recognized him but couldn't recall the memories she had of him. She seemed more sullen, more sedated then what he remembered. It was only until a while later he learned why but at that moment he kept his knowledge of her secret. He kept silent and introduced himself as always, not giving another thought to if she remembered him or not.

* * *

"No reason in particular," Zaiaku said calmly as he took a coin from his pocket and began to flip it in his hand with a bored look in his eyes. "Whatever..." Itami said after she took a drink from her Tokkuri, "weird eyes." Zaiaku blinked, he looked at Itami watching as she stared up into the sky, a small smirk on her 'drunk blush' face. Maybe he would have to rethink his theories on her memory and her drunkenness...and maybe her in general...

_**End Chapter**_

Well how was that? Different correct? Well time for Q and A!

Q: What happened in the two months?

A: I'm not gonna tell until later.

Q: Sasuke's Disqualification.

A: There is more to it, you'll find out more later.

Well that is that. I'm terribly sorry but I have no preview. Well that's it, see you all later!


	29. 3 Seconds

Ok...this is gonna bite and I know it but my mind is loseing it. Everything is starting to bum me out right now and I'm having problems with my creativity. If it weren't for my friend I would have completly bombed whatever I have left of this Story. Worry not I'll get back on track soon...it'll just be a little hard for a while. Anyway, let's get going right?

"Speech"

_'Thought'_

_**"Kyuubi"**_

_(Standard Disclaimer)_

_**Chapter 29: 3 Seconds**_

The light of day was swiftly fading, the world becoming darker and darker with time. He had to be coming, he just had to be there. Hinata stood at the entrance to the village, the moonless night shrouding the entire village in darkness. She had been waiting, since dawn to noon. Then from several hours after to night and he had yet to appear. She sighed, well he still had time he would be here tomorrow.

Hinata walked the lonely way home, a cold chill running with the wind. Around noon she went to train for a few hours then came back to find Naruto's team mates waiting for him like she had been. The girl was talkative while the young man kept to himself only entering the conversation when addressed or to make a remark at the girl.

After they had left claiming they had dinners to eat Hinata turned back to the entrance of the village, waiting for that oh so familiar streak of gold. No matter how hard she wished, no matter what she hoped to see, no streak of gold ever appeared. No smiling foxish face came into view and no loud shout was heard.

Hinata sighed, the darkness had set in a long time ago and the temperature began to swiftly drop. It was odd, Konoha was getting colder something that rarely ever happens. Hinata walked home, the chilling wind at her back as she trudged the streets to the infamous Hyuga mansion. Her pale lavender eyes were set straight ahead, her mind lost in thought causing the pale violet orbs to turn glassy and unfocused.

Hinata made her way into the Mansion then to her own room, all the while thinking thoughts that filled her with dread. What if he was killed? What if he got hurt and died? What if...those were the words that haunted her thoughts far to much for her liking. Hinata sighed and prepared for her fitful night of rest. She lay down in the surprisingly cold blankets and put her head down on the rock like pillows. She really missed her fox blanket and pillow.

Hinata woke up in the morning and did the usual routines. She found herself training early in the morning so she could go to the Chuunin Exams without the threat of her training looming over her head. She swiftly got her morning training done and yawned, it was getting to be around that time. She sighed, Naruto would be here she trusted him to keep his promises.

* * *

Zaiaku sat at the entrance to the stadium, the smirk he wore open to the world due to his open collar. Today was the day, it was the day for him to show why he deserved to be a Chuunin. He knew he was strong enough, he knew he was smart enough, he just needed to be granted the title. With a cracking snap and a puff of smoke his Jounin sensei by the name of Taishou appeared with a wild grin on his face.

"Good morning Zaiaku!" Taishou said excitedly with a laugh. Zaiaku chuckled a bit and said, "you seem happy even for your constant level of mirth Taishou-sensei. What's the occasion?" "Occasion? The Chuunin Exams of course! To see my students rise through the ranks from Genin to Chuunin!" Taishou said as he wiped a tear from his face, "brings a tear to your eye!"

"Where's Itami?" Taishou asked swiftly changing subject but not losing his happy attitude. Zaiaku shrugged and said, "no idea, she told me to meet her out here this morning." Little did Zaiaku know that at that moment Itami was approaching the stadium, her hand nervously fumbling with her Tokkuri.

"Ok, I just gotta say it straight. Give him no time to respond then act like it never happened," she muttered to herself as she drew closer to the building. "Damn it when did it come to this..." she added as she played with the Tokkuri in her hands, acting like it was some sort of comfort blanket.

She raised her head expecting to see only Zaiaku waiting for her. It was a surprise and yet completely expected that standing right next to Zaiaku was their Jounin-sensei, Taishou. Itami sighed and took a deeper then normal drink from her Tokkuri, flake out time.

Zaiaku turned his eyes to the road and saw, among the many people that were entering the stadium for the Chuunin Exams, Itami was slowly approaching them. As Itami drew closer she looked down in a very out of character fit of nervousness. She rolled the thoughts and words over in her head, worried about the reaction they would spur on. Wait, she was Itami damn it! It didn't matter now did it! If she wanted it to be it could be a dunk delusion! Itami took a swig of her Tokkuri for courage then cleared her throat, here goes...

"Itami have you seen Naruto?" Zaiaku asked which COMPLETELY blew whatever Itami was going to say out of the water. Itami's right eye twitched as Taishou added in, "I'd like to know where he is. He said he was going to be back in time for his match right?" Everything she worked up this morning, boom right into another country. It didn't help that he had abandoned his scarf and let his tall collar open showing his face rather then letting it hide in his 'sinful' shame. When did he grow a goatee? This was new...

"No I haven't and Zaiaku I swear you are in love with the guy or something," Itami said with a smirking glare. Zaiaku grimaced but said nothing, he would have his revenge later. Taishou sighed and said, "we have to get going soon. If I remember correctly Itami has the second match." Zaiaku and Itami nodded, besides he still had a few matches until his own right?

* * *

Hinata took her seat along side her two team mates Kiba and Shino. The Chuunin Exams were like a sporting event and this year it seemed to be even more packed then in previous years. Maybe it had something to do with the rumors of all the promising and powerful Genin in this years tournament. Whatever it was it made the stadium incredibly crowded.

Hinata sighed as she saw the board that announced the matches on the far end of the Stadium. Third match, Uzumaki Naruto versus Ayameru Kireru. His challengers name was enough to make Hinata shift in her seat. She sighed, she had to get a control over this. She couldn't keep worrying about Naruto, he could manage almost anything by himself. He wouldn't want her worrying about him more then herself. For a brief moment she wondered if he had gotten back yet but stopped when the first to competitors appeared ready to fight.

* * *

The pink haired girl smiled as she stretched slightly in her seat, it had been a while since she had been a spectator. The last time she watched the Chuunin exams Naruto and Sasuke were still gone. Seated next to her was the said Uchiha but the wild blond had yet to appear. Sakura shrugged, it didn't matter because she knew he would be showing up soon. His match wasn't that far away, he had to be here! When he was she'd beat the hell out of him for taking off like that. He didn't even say goodbye!

Sasuke looked down on the battle field feeling almost nostalgic. Last time he were here the Snake Sannin formed an attack and destroyed half of Konoha. He was so close to fighting here too, if he hadn't let his Curse Seal loose he would have been fine. Damn the blood lust Orochimaru added in his specific seal. It didn't matter now though, the Dobe was in this contest and from what he gathered no one except the dog, bug, and Hyuga's knew about Naruto's...changes. This was going to be interesting...

* * *

The fist match, the first two Genin on the edge to attack. Two competitors in the coliseum of life and death. It almost had Taishou drooling in anticipation and excitement. "Oh I can't wait!" he shouted excitedly as the two Genin entered the center ring. The first to enter was that odd dark spectacled Genin from the Suna team. He had a smug grin on his face as he cracked his knuckles. Unknown to everyone in the stadium his pure black glasses hid something, something very important.

Under those black glasses were blind eyes, he was completely without a sense of sight. That didn't matter in the least to him though, all of his other senses had been trained to perfection. He could track anyone and anything then beat it straight to hell with his unique brand of blind Taijutsu.

The next contestant to enter made Zaiaku grip the guard rail with enough force to warp his palm prints into it. It was that demon from the Snow team, Katsu. The mere thought of what that ninja could do to a person made his skin crawl and his namesake begin to show in his dark thoughts. Zaiaku had fought him and found his movements to be fluid, strong, and flexible like he was made of rubber rather then bone.

No matter what the case Zaiaku knew who was the winner of the battle the second the names had been announced...

Katsu entered the arena, his face hidden by his sunglasses and scarf. The blind ninja took his time, his blinded status not harboring his confident steps in the least. He knew where he was going he didn't need eyes to tell him that. He could feel his opponent was strong but what other joy can a ninja take out of life than facing one at or above your skill level.

The blind ninja took a battle ready stance, his suburb training under the Kazekage teaching him to willfully force adrenaline into his veins. His heart was racing, his mind was flying with plans, he was MORE then ready to take down this wanna be.

The crowd was on the edge of their seat as the Jounin judge held up his hand ready to begin the match. "BEGIN!" he called and in that instant the blind Suna ninja disappeared in a blur. Katsu simply stood where he was, his head facing the ground as if his eyes were closed. His head snapped up and he raised his right hand blocking the kick aimed for his head with little difficulty at all. With a surge of chakra to his high tech gloves the blind ninja's right Fibula and Tibia were little more then dust, Katsu had won in three seconds flat.

The whole crowd stared in amazement, they had barely seen the spectacled ninja move and his opponent not only saw it but he defeated it with minimal effort. Taishou's anticipation was nowhere near what the match produced. His excitement was all for nothing and personally he was pissed. Then again, he had noticed something about this Genin that was VERY interesting...

Zaiaku began to sweat, that was one of the Kazekage's prized students and in an instant he was dealt with. Zaiaku looked to the time and found it to read, 3:00:01. Just over three seconds and it made a chill run through his blood. If not from amazement then from sheer anticipation, he was getting interested in fighting this individual again, no holds barred this time too.

Itami raised and eyebrow, _'well that was dumb.'_ She could have seen that attack from a distance too, it was an elementary strike to anyone who spent some time with Taijutsu. She realized that she probably knew more about Taijutsu then most, after all one of her prized jutsu relied on it heavily. What confused her was why Zaiaku looked so...well out of his character.

She was sure he knew enough about Taijutsu seeing as Koumansa and Ikari required it. In that stage of transformation he held such a gross amount of chakra that it was dangerous to preform any other type of jutsu so he executed Taijutsu in it's stead. Itami yawned, whatever state he was in he still looked hot.

...Itami blinked then screwed her eyes shut repeatedly smacking her forehead with her Tokkuri. _'Must...not...have...those...thoughts...now!'_ she screamed in her head as she punctuated each word with a knock on her skull. Once again the situation was not helped by the fact that he had discarded his scarf and left his collar open revealing more of his face then normal. Zaiaku blinked as he watched Itami hit her own head with her Tokkuri, it looked...odd to say the least.

"Uh...Itami," Zaiaku said which caused Itami to stop hitting her head and look him in the eye. "Yes?" she questioned with a 'blush drunk' face and a soft glare. Zaiaku raised his eyebrow but then closed his eyes and shook his head. He had to dispel these foreign thoughts about Itami entering his mind, particularly the one about her looking...cute. He shouldn't have those thoughts about his best friend. "I'll save us both the awkwardness. Your match has been called, good luck," Zaiaku said as he gave Itami a true smile with gleaming gold eyes.

Itami returned his smile with one of her own remembering how often he would smile now compared to the past. From the time that they met to right to the last Chuunin Exams she could only remember a few times he gave out true smiles. Once was when he came into class that one day like a grinning idiot. Then another time was when their new Jounin sensei took them out for food since Itami and himself didn't have anything to eat.

The third time was her favorite though. On one mission they had to be a guard crew for a VERY important businessman. It was no mystery when they were attacked but it was the fact that the attackers were Jounin class ninja that threw them for a loop. Taishou was able to handle a lot of them but it still left Zaiaku and Itami on their own to body guard the businessman.

Somewhere during the skirmish she remembered getting a deep slash in her side but it was all a blur after that. When she woke up there was a slightly beaten Zaiaku sitting next to her, a true smile on his grubby face as he looked down at her waking form. She looked at his completely bandaged torso then realized he was missing something. His shirt was either now invisible or had disappeared.

She wondered where his shirt had gone but she looked down and found it had become her own torso bandages plus a small blanket. She looked up and noticed something odd, the ends of his hair had turned a jet black but she didn't question why. Right now she felt pretty damn good except for the stinging pain in her stomach which was cleared up by a swift sip of sake from her Tokkuri that was given to her by Zaiaku.

Itami sighed at the memory, it was the only time she remembered something like that happening. Every other time in her life people were repulsed by her or Zaiaku treated her as his best friend and team mate. She was beginning to want more and Zaiaku was at the top of her list right now.

"Thanks coin boy," Itami said with a smile as she started her way down to the arena after a brief glance at the tournament board. Itami entered the center ring to see her opponent, the Kunoichi from the Suna team. She wore Suna armor and a mask, her hair was also covering her right eye. "Ready to lose Itami?" the girl asked with crossed arms. Apparently she too had looked up her opponents name on the board. Itami calmly took a drink from her Tokkuri then grinned wide, "let's see you try and beat me Kinsha."

In the Kage seats far above the center circle the Hokage, Tsunade, and the Kazekage, Gaara, sat watching the matches with captive interest. "Our bet still stands?" Tsunade asked with a slight grin on her face. "Of course, I never go back on my word. A valuable lesson taught to me by Uzumaki Naruto," Gaara said with a nod. Besides, he was confident in his ability to win this little bet between Kages.

The Judge readied his hand, the crowd was once again excited. Many were just waiting for something better then the last match, it was a cheap fight in their eyes. Hinata was excited and readied herself to cheer the girl on. This was Naruto-kun's team mate in the Chuunin Exam tournament!

"And...BEGIN!" the judge screamed as he dropped his hand and the second match of the Chuunin Exams began.

**_End Chapter_**

Ok...I have no excuse for that...I wish I did but I don't. Let's go to Q and A...if I had any. I have a preview then I'm gone. Later all,

_Gaara's mouth turned up in a wicked smirk, he knew what was to become of this match. He could just feel it. The blind fighter was their weakest link in the team but he would get his job done as a pure solider. The leader, Gaara observed, wished more then anything to continue in Gaara's stead as the Kazekage of Suna. The girl though...she was something different. She was a wild card and a wonderful silent assassin. It was only a matter of time until the Konoha girl was going to fall..._


	30. Late

YO PEOPLEZ! Ok it is obvious that in a few short days I have regained my love of Naruto and this story pushing me to make a good chapter with something you have been waiting for! Hope you enjoy and thanks for the reviews!

"Speech"

_'Thought'_

_**"Kyuubi"**_

_(Standard Disclaimer)_

_**Chapter 30: Late**_

Gaara's mouth turned up in a wicked smirk, he knew what was to become of this match. He could just feel it. The blind fighter was their weakest link in the team but he would get his job done as a pure solider. The leader, Gaara observed, wished more then anything to continue in Gaara's stead as the Kazekage of Suna. The girl though...she was something different. She was a wild card and a wonderful silent assassin. It was only a matter of time until the Konoha girl was going to fall...

* * *

"Before we begin this little game..." Kinsha said with a smirk behind her mask as she slid into battle position, "who's mister tall, dark, and silver hair?" Itami scowled and took a drink of her Tokkuri, "what's it to yah?" Kinsha nearly laughed then said, "I was wondering if I should request a little longer stay in Konoha or not." Itami's muscles tensed and she lowered the Tokkuri from her lips, oh it was on now.

In a flash Kinsha had formed five hand seals causing her jutsu to begin with the cry of "Kokufuu no Jutsu!" The wind began to kick up throwing dust and debris everywhere turning the entire center ring into a massive dust storm. This was not looking good for either combatants. The entire field was covered in a swift tornado of dust but then the roguish girl took out her trump card. She brushed her hair back from her face revealing a blood red lens that covered her right eye allowing her to see through the storm.

_'Oh this is bull shit,'_ Itami thought as she covered her face with her arm. How the hell was she expected to fight in this? Itami attempted to take a step forward but her step was hindered by a rock that had blown itself under her foot. In an instant she stumbled forward catching a glint of metal in the corner of her eye that just missed her shoulder. An attack hidden in this storm of dust, how the hell could she see?

_'Kuso I missed!'_ Kinsha cursed in her mind as she pulled her blade back just missing Itami's hand grasping at her arm. She fell back into the eye of the massive storm and scouted the area with her lens covered eye. She saw Itami open her Tokkuri to take a drink only to find that it had filled with dust and debris from the field.

Itami's eyes budged from her head, then viciously spit the dirt tainted Sake from her mouth. It tasted DISGUSTING! "Oh you (cough) bitch!" Itami growled spitting and coughing in the storm. "You're gonna (cough) PAY!" Itami yelled as she added, "it cost me (sputter) a hell of a lot (spit) to get the seal on this thing!"

At that last remark the entire stadium sweat dropped, Zaiaku more then anyone else. _'It's a life or death battle and she's pissed because the Suna girl ruined a few bucks work,'_ he thought with an amused grin on his face. Oh well this would play out to be in Itami's favor if he interpreted this correctly.

Kinsha glared at Itami through the dust, the girl was complaining about her bottle after she almost got killed! Itami smirked, or would have could she open her mouth in this dust storm. This was going to take a bit of a sacrifice but it would be worth it. Itami took a deep drink of her Tokkuri and then viciously began to spew it from her mouth forming a massive ball of the clear liquid.

Itami would have laughed if she could have. Kinsha had completely missed the hand seals Itami made while she was coughing allowing her to preform a jutsu. If she worked this right her opponents attack would be used against her in the process.

As the sphere of clear chakra infused Sake grew the harsh winds and flying dirt sped through the ball ripping it apart and sending it all over the area in small splashes. "Sake Kanpou Shayeki!" Itami screamed as the small droplets of Sake became burning fireballs that exploded in a massive cluster.

The explosions rocked the entire coliseum kicking up even more dust and debris then there had been. Slowly the ring calmed and the dust storm jutsu dispersed leaving behind a completely knocked out Kinsha and a desperately coughing Itami. _'Why in the hell did I drink some of it!'_ she thought as she coughed sending small explosive drops from her mouth. Zaiaku watched as the Medic nin's went to gather up the injured body of Kinsha but had a hell of a time avoiding Itami's miniature Sake explosions.

Zaiaku smirked when Itami's coughing finally calmed and she returned to the stands as calmly as she had left. "Well that was creative," Zaiaku said with a nod of his head. "Thanks, ugh that tasted horrible..." Itami said as she tossed her Tokkuri into a nearby garbage can. In a flash she pulled another from her supply pouch and uncorked it to take a deep drink. Ever since the last incident she always carried at least three extra of these things.

Zaiaku rolled his eyes and said, "well there are a few things problematic here." Itami looked at him confused and asked, "what?" "Well for one you just wasted a Tokkuri that only needed a cleaning," Zaiaku said with a side glance to the trash can. "The most important thing though is that..."

* * *

"SHIT I'M LATE!" Came the scream from the golden blur as it rushed toward the gates of Konoha with the speed rivaling even the most powerful of ninja. As Naruto rushed the gates he found something that TRULY pissed him off. Blocking his path was the several foot thick steel doors of Konoha's gate.

"LET ME IN!" screamed the golden Kitsune as he approached the gates in his customary blur. However his call went ignored and he was left to ram straight into the thick doors from his own speed. "Oh sonnova bitch!" Naruto screamed as he viciously clawed his way out of his massive dent in the gate and began his blurred ascent over the gate. His mind was not even registering the two guards on duty had been calling ANBU reinforcements.

* * *

Hinata watched as the next match was announced but when only the Snow Genin appeared it confused damn near everyone. Naruto had yet to show and he had to play beat a clock to still be considered eligible. Hinata looked to the ground and shifted tensely in her seat, what happened to make Naruto late? She couldn't stand not knowing! Before Kiba could say a word or Shino even react Hinata had jumped from her seat and taken a brisk...to hell with brisk try break neck run for the exit.

* * *

"LET. ME. IN!" growled Naruto as he landed on his feet after receiving an ANBU strike to his chest. "Who are you, what business do you have with the village?" asked the ANBU as they readied for combat. Naruto's eye twitched, oh he was getting REALLY pissed now. **_"Kid,"_** came a deep guttural growl from behind the young Kitsune, _**"I can take it from here. You're late."**_

From behind Naruto's great tails came a considerably smaller Kitsune. Its coat was a deep blood red while its red eyes were glowing with mirth at the prospect of violence. "You can't kill," Naruto said as he leaned down so his clawed fingertips were touching the ground. **_"I already know that,"_** growled the Kitsune,**_ "Kyuubi never goes back on a pact."_**

* * *

Hinata burst from the stands entrance completely ignoring the calls of her friend. "He has to be around here somewhere," she said to herself as she began to rush through the crowd using her ninja speed and natural grace to avoid major contact. It didn't take long for her to reach the contestant stands and with her rank of Chuunin she skirted right past security on a mission to find Naruto's team mates. They should know where he is...

* * *

The ANBU's eyes snapped open, they finally realized who they were dealing with. It was the king of demons KYUUBI! "On your mark..." Naruto said with a wide grin as his clawed hands gripped the ground. _**"Get set..."**_ Kyuubi said with a wicked Kyuubi grin as he waved his tails behind him viciously. "G**_O!_**" they both screamed as Naruto vanished in a blur and Kyuubi sent a large wave of fire at the ANBU.

The ANBU leapt high into the air and twisted, throwing a tag that JUST caught the tail end of the golden blur that vanished into the village. The ANBU formed a hand seal activating the small tag calling out for any ANBU in the area. A tracking tag was now stuck to one of Naruto's tails.

_**"Ah, ah, ah!"**_ growled Kyuubi as he wrapped his long tails around the waist of the masked ninja. Forcing chakra into his paws so he stayed glued to the ground he pulled with all his strength leaving the ANBU buried in a crater twice his size. After checking the ANBU's vital signs he shook his head, the ANBU was knocked out cold.

Kyuubi scoffed and blurred off into the village thinking one thing, **_'I've had breakfasts that were tougher then that.'

* * *

_**

"Hinata-san!" Itami said with a wide smile. It was rare when another girl talked to her since she was, in their view, a repulsive tom boy. It probably helped that Naruto was Hinata's boyfriend but she never mottled up her consciousness with facts like that. "Hello Itami-san, have you seen Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked with a slightly frantic tone.

Itami shook her head and said, "Zai-kun and I haven't seen fur nor snout of him. We're getting kind of worried." "I've been worried about Naruto since the day I met him," Zaiaku said as he dodged a punch by Itami. Itami blinked, "wow, it's been a while since you dodged one of those."

"That's because you haven't thrown one in a long time, besides I think we have to find Naruto as soon as possible. He only has seven minutes to show up before he is disqualified," Zaiaku said gravely, his face showing the severity of this situation. "Shit!" Itami swore loudly, "Hinata-san any idea where-" Needless to say the second the words 'seven minutes to show up until disqualification' came out of Zaiaku's mouth Hinata had taken off in a shot. Those several hour long training sessions were paying off in the speed department!

"She could give Naruto a run for his money..." Zaiaku said with wide eyes. "Yeah..." Itami said in awe when all of a sudden Taishou appeared, his arms completely overflowing with food. "WOW! Taishou-sensei you're generous!" Itami said with a smile, "buying all those snacks for your team!" Taishou stood with a blank face and said only one thing, "team?"

* * *

Naruto ran like a guided Katon jutsu, nothing could stop him at this rate. Just as that thought crossed his mind a row of ANBU appeared blocking his path and causing him to come to a complete stop. "Oh...JUST FRICKING PERFECT!" Naruto ranted as his tails viciously whipped the ground around him, turning it to rubble and making the very earth tremble.

The tan cloaked ANBU began to speak but was stopped with a vicious snarl from Naruto. "I DON'T GIVE A DAMN WHAT YOU HAVE TO SAY! I HAVE TO GO!" Naruto snarled as he slammed his tails into the ground causing a large fissure to race toward the ANBU. It kicked up dust and earth as it tore the ground in two, clouding the area behind it in a thick dust. The ANBU, living up to their reputation, leapt out of the way of the fissure and the dust cloud that followed.

When the air had cleared it revealed nothing but the crater where Naruto had slammed his tails on the ground. In the center of the large crater was a small tag, nothing more and nothing less. Sometime during the fray Naruto had ripped the tag off his tails with the sheer force of his strikes. The tan cloaked ANBU groaned and said, "Naruto...we were ordered to escort you to the competition but NO! You take the hard way..."

* * *

Tsunade shifted in her seat, where WAS that idiot! At this rate she would lose the bet! "Nervous Hokage?" Gaara said with the slightest of smirks on his face. "Not at all Kazekage, why would I have any reason to be?" Tsunade said betraying her famous title of the Legendary Sucker by attaining a perfect poker face.

"For one if Uzumaki doesn't appear in the next five minutes he is disqualified and I am one step closer to winning our bet. Surely you would be nervous about that," Gaara said with a smirk now in dark full force. "N-no..." Tsunade said her tough exterior cracking a bit from the dark waves coming from Gaara. "Not at all," Tsunade said as she straightened up and gave off her own dark grin to rival Gaara's grim smirk. She was the fricking Hokage! No way would she lose this bet!

* * *

Hinata rushed with all of her speed and grace for the exit, he had to be there by now! He only had a few seconds to get back! Hinata burst out into the open air only to find nothing but a clear blue sky. Hinata sighed, Naruto HAD to be somewhere around!

Hinata took a step forward but on ninja reflexes she recoiled just as a golden blur landed at her feet. Without missing a beat the golden blur resumed it's upward motion past Hinata's face and body. As the blur passed by the world seemed to slow to a halt, moving in slow motion before her was her Naruto-kun halfway into his jump. "I missed you," he mouthed with a smile as he lightly kissed her lips before vanishing in his blur once again.

Hinata watched in awe as the blur slowed toward the top of the massive dome that held the Chuunin exams. Naruto looked down in confusion, he didn't remember it having a top to it but he'd soon fix that. His hands formed three odd hand seals then brought his bright gold tails to wrap around his body forming a massive golden drill. "SUUKOU GATSUGA!" Naruto roared as his body took off in a powerful golden tornado towards the very top of the stadium.

* * *

Several people watched as the time ticked down slowly spelling out the fate for the fox boy named Uzumaki Naruto. "The idiot missed the dead line..." Zaiaku said with a growl while Itami crossed her arms with a glare. "To bad, this would have been a very exciting fight..." Taishou said with a disappointed sigh as he began to eat the ramen he had bought. One could wonder why they didn't go out to find their teammate. Well one would wonder for quite a while because they weren't even sure all they knew was that the fox boys time was almost up.

"Naruto," Sakura said with worry in her voice as she looked for any sign of the golden fox boy. This was probably the only time she would be able to see him again since they were both so 'busy'. Sasuke smirked as he revealed his Sharingan eyes alive and whirling. With his training from the Snake Sannin he knew something not everybody knew...

Tsunade watched as the time ticked down to 10 seconds. "Ready to admit defeat Hokage?" Gaara asked with a grin, at times he could be a real ass. Tsunade glared out of the corner of her eye and said, "he'll be here." Suddenly a massive explosion rocked the entire stadium that caused everyone to shield their eyes from the incoming dust and debris.

"SHIT, SHIT, SHIT!" Tsunade yelled as she jumped from her chair, Orochimaru was probably attacking! DAMN IT COULDN'T HE COME UP WITH ANY MORE ORIGINAL IDEAS! As the dust cleared Tsunade and Gaara prepared for anything...well anything EXCEPT what they saw...

* * *

Standing center ring of the stadium, which now had a handy dandy sun roof, was the very wonder Kitsune of Konoha that the timer was waiting for. It had landed precisely with one second left which caused a relaxed breath from Tsunade. She was in the clear for now...

Itami blinked, wow the fox boy could sure make an entrance. Zaiaku narrowed his eyes, something was different about Naruto, he just had to figure out what it was. It was obvious that he looked older then he had when he left, and that didn't mean just two months older. To Zaiaku it looked as if he aged a few years rather then just two months.

Sakura damn near lost her eyes they had bulged so far out from her face. THIS WAS NARUTO? WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO HIM? Sakura gulped and looked to Sasuke who was looking at her, amusement dancing in his blood red eyes. Sakura was confused until she put two and two together and then asked with a glare, "you knew about this didn't you?" Sasuke said nothing as he smirked and turned his attention back to the area battle field.

Just as Tsunade calmed down she finally realized what Naruto looked like. She knew that in the past he looked a lot like a certain powerful Hokage but now...he could be his clone! Well except for the Kitsune tails and ears...and claws...and fangs but you get the idea.

Naruto's hair had gotten longer to the point of him looking even more like the wild golden fox he was. Around his neck was the same leather collar he had since Hinata had given it to him but it looked more worn down then two months could put on it.

He wore the same black ninja pants and sleeveless black shirt as when he left but they were looking new and slightly different. On the front of the shirt, embroidered in gold, was a noble Kitsune face inside a circle while nine small flame like tails sprouted from the circle to the corners of the shirt. On the cuffs of his pants large golden flames stretched up the legs as if they were frozen in their furious climb. On his feet he wore, somewhat surprisingly, nothing at all. It seemed he had lost the need for sandals and all that dressed his feet was air and the dirt beneath them.

Over his pants and shirt was a long sleeveless pitch black coat that held a noble red nine tailed kitsune surrounded in bright golden flames on it's back. On his left arm was a roll of golden bandages and along his right arm was a long burning gold tattoo. It depicted a nine tailed Kitsune seated proudly on his upper arm while its nine tails fell around the rest of his arm like nine streams of golden flames coming to a sharp point at his wrist.

Speaking of his body it had retained its defined features with his taught muscle tone and muscular build. He was doing the Kitsune seduction proud as not but a few female lips in the audience were licked.

His proud guardian Kitsune face had not changed except for the fact that it looked more masculine, a bit older and stronger. His bright cerulean eyes edged with shining gold lost none of their luster while his award winning foxy grin refused to fade. His whisker marks retained their wider features but they looked clearer and more defined, as if they were real whiskers casting thick shadows on Naruto's cheeks.

Naruto turned and faced the Genin from the Snow, a sick smirk on the Genin's face. "Fox kabob," Kireru said with a grin as he raised his claws in a threatening manner. Naruto crossed his arms and fanned out his tails each hair on them bristled to the max. "Crack head," was the only thing Naruto said with an insane grin as his tails suddenly burst into bright golden flames, all six of them...

_**End Chapter**_

Ok I'd love to sit here and chat but I have some SERIOUS Q AND A TO ADDRESS!

Q: It's a ?

A: For the record I am a male, born a male and forever have been a male. I am completely straight but support all the rights for homosexual people. Hell I even like SOME Yaoi. Love knows no bounds!

Q: Where was Naruto?

A: That will be explained later.

Q: KYUUBI IS LOOSE!

A: Later once again...

Q: Older then two months?

A: ...do I have to repeat myself?

Q: Suiken?

A: I think I have already mentioned that Itami CANNOT use Suiken. She needs alcohol or she would die from shock. She can function pretty well when drunk but not Suiken level.

Q: The bet?

A: Oh...you'll see!

Well that is that. I am sorry but I was working on this so hard with editing and such I don't have a preview so I'll say this. You're gonna love the next fights! Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays! Later all!


	31. Chamaeleon

Ok then, I'm back! I really would have posted this yesterday but so help me I couldn't submit this document if my life depended on it. Well now that I have posted this it dosen't matter now does it? Hope you enjoy and thanks for the reviews!

"Speech"

_'Thought'_

_**"Kyuubi"**_

_(Standard Disclaimer)_

_**Chapter 31: Chamaeleon**_

Gaara smirked, Uzumaki always had a trick up his sleeve. However that wasn't saying that Gaara wasn't surprised, this was something new for even Uzumaki. "So this is Uzumaki Naruto," Gaara said with a grin. "Apparently," said Tsunade in awe. Her mind had a hard time wrapping around this new image of Naruto so it summed it up nicely...What HAPPENED to him in TWO MONTHS?

**_"Ah quite a view you guys got up here,"_** came a deep growling voice behind both of the Kage's. Gaara instantly sent a jet of sand at the mysterious voice but it was caught by a stream of fire that instantly turned it to glass. Gaara's once powerful sand fell to the ground harmlessly shattering when the intruder tapped it with a clawed finger. Tsunade whirled around and sent one of her infamous punches right for the gullet of the intruder.

The intruder merely side stepped her fist then stuck his leg out as he pushed her forward sending her to the ground in an unceremonious heap. **_"Well...now that I know how to fall. Mind if I join you?"_** the intruder said as he jumped and landed in Tsunade's chair while he kicked his feet up on the table before him.

Gaara glared with all his power and prepared to send the intruder to the other plane with a simple Sabaku Kyu and Sabaku Soso. His plan was stopped when the intruder turned his crimson gaze to Gaara. Gaara's eyes widened as he stared into those blood red orbs that oozed killing intent. One of the few times in his life he felt something pulling at the very depths of his soul. Something that filled him with dread and a severe need to run. He was experiencing fear and lots of it.

**_"Oh Kazekage, I'm hurt,"_** the intruder said as he swept a long lock of burning red hair from his face, **_"you would hurt the Kit by killing his master?"_** Gaara couldn't speak but the intruder just managed to dodge yet another powerful strike from the Hokage Tsunade by avoiding it then springing up and over her. "What the hell are you doing out?" Tsunade screamed bloody murder as the intruder landed with crossed arms and a sarcastic smirk.

The intruder had long burning red hair along with blood red demonic eyes while five red tails snapped around viciously behind him. He was dressed in a worn dark crimson coat that touched the ground with such a pattern of shreds that it looked like the cloth had turned into fire. He wore blood red pants and, just like his student in the ring, he wore nothing on his feet. Under the coat he wore nothing over his tan skin but a blood red tattoo that went from one arm to the other across his chest. It was like a tribal winding path carved by red hot flames.

He grinned with his dangerous looking fangs gleaming in the light and tapped his arm with his clawed fingers. _**"The Kit and I signed a pact and I ALWAYS keep my word,"**_ the intruder said with a confident tone to his smirking face. Tsunade twitched, here was the demon that had nearly destroyed Konoha! She was the Hokage and she SHOULD destroy him but...she could sense something wrong with him. As a medic ninja she knew every aspect of the body, well at least everything every organism needed to survive. She examined the intruder and had a feeling he was missing those parts meaning...

"You don't have a true body do you Kyuubi?" Tsunade said with a smirk while Kyuubi completely dead panned. Shit! He was found out in a matter of minutes! Well it was expected from her, the Kit told her this could be done a while ago. _**"Yeah, the Kit let me out with a body made of chakra so he can't have my help in this tournament,"**_ Kyuubi grumbled as he looked to the ring in embarrassment. Kyuubi then turned with a dark grin on his face to Tsunade and said, **_"I suppose your guards, or what's left of them should get another chair."_**

Tsunade scoffed and said, "why should I let a demon like you sit with us?" Kyuubi disappeared in a flash of flames and reappeared in Tsunade's seat right next to the Kazekage of Suna. Speaking of which he had yet to snap out of his new feeling of fear.**_ "Hm? With what happened to him in his life you'd expect him to snap out of it sooner,"_** Kyuubi said looking at the frozen Kazekage.

Tsunade coughed and said, "I believe you were giving me a reason why I shouldn't kick you out of this arena let alone this entire village." Kyuubi looked up at her then grinned, _**"for one the Kit would love you if I was allowed to sit up here."**_ Tsunade rolled her eyes by Kyuubi continued with, _**"also since I am, or at least was, the most powerful demon in existence I believe that earns me the rank of Kage by your human terms."**_

Damn it he had here there. She looked back at their private guards only seeing one or two of them still conscious and they were not up for anything at the moment. She called for extra ninja support then for another chair for their...guest. Tsunade walked up behind her chair then hoisted it up easily, dumping the disguised Kitsune on the floor. **_"Bitch,"_** Kyuubi said as he stood up and wiped himself off.

Dodging another punch he said, _**"honestly, I may be far weaker then you at the moment but that doesn't mean I'm any less cunning or fast."**_ Tsunade scowled but put her chair back down and sat in it without looking at the fox demon who stood between her and a still comatose Gaara. "If you care in the least about Naruto you would release Gaara from whatever grip you have on him," Tsunade said with a glare.

Kyuubi looked at here with a 'what?' look then turned to Gaara seeing the Kazekage still zoned out. _**"Wow...**_" Kyuubi said with a smirk, _**"who knew an attack of my killer intent would freeze him up this well."**_ Tsunade glared but reached over and smacked the back of Gaara's head awaking him from his stupor. "What?" Gaara asked as if nothing happened.

Tsunade explained their 'invitee' and Gaara grudgingly accepted it. Tsunade looked down at the arena while Kireru and Naruto traded barbs waiting for the Judge to wave his hand to start the match. A thought suddenly popped into her head and she asked, "Kyuubi, what do you mean you WERE the most powerful demon in existence?" Kyuubi's grin widened and said, _**"two days without sleep, a good chunk of his chakra gone to give me this body, his Sekkagan active for two hours straight. Watch the match and see..."

* * *

**_

"NARUTO! YOU BETTER TAKE THIS GUY DOWN!" Itami screamed as the judge prepared to begin this match. "HE BROKE MY DAMN TOKKURI!" Itami added while Zaiaku simply put his head in his palm. "I don't know her..." he said quietly as the Judge pulled his hand down signaling the match to begin.

Without missing a beat Naruto formed his familiar hand seal and formed what had to be thirty clones without breaking a sweat. "Let's see what this guy can do," Naruto said as he sent his clones in a massive wave to Kireru.

Kireru grew a massive blood thirsty smirk on his face as he readied his claws and raced toward the clones, blocking any attempted attacks and then slicing the clones in half. He did this with such speed that even before the clone puffed out of existence he made sure they died with an extra stroke or two with his several inch long hooked claws. Naruto was so surprised at the sight of all his clones so quickly and efficiently destroyed that he failed to register the oncoming attack until the last second.

On instinct his Sekkagan activated and he saw the entire world move slower but Kireru was still going like a bullet. Apparently this Genin was well versed in the ways of speed so no normal Sekkagan would work. Naruto just barely dodged the attack resolving that this fight needed a different tactic for him to win. He closed his eyes for a split second to focus the needed chakra and when he opened his eyes they had changed.

The golden edge of his eyes looked as if it had leaked into his ocean blue irises in five separate streams. The streams warped into a light swirl until they reached the pitch black pupil and fell into the darkness. In a flash the entire world seemed to move in complete slow motion. Only he, who was moving far faster then the world around, was able to comprehend this world in normal speed.

Naruto removed himself from danger and was about to attack but stopped, his curiosity spiked. On the back of Kireru's claws the red jewel shone bright then the claws began to vibrate quickly even in this world of snails.

The claws moved at such a rate that the wall on the opposite side of the area was stuck hard with three blades of vibrating air. It left a deep gash in the wall until the claws ceased their vibrations and the jewel returned to its dull blood red slumber. Naruto turned his eyes up as the world began to move faster, shit he wasted the perfect opportunity with his damn curiosity! Thinking fast his mind reverted to his younger days...

The crowd stayed silent for about two minutes watching what had just occurred in the ring. Then without warning they burst out into a massive roar of laughter. Standing in the center of the ring was Kireru, his pants around his ankles while Naruto stood some way away with a smug smirk on his face. Kireru looked down in confusion then blushed brightly as he pulled his pants up in a haste.

* * *

_**"The Kit's in trouble now..."**_ Kyuubi said calmly as he sat in his variable throne. Just because they brought him a normal chair didn't mean he left it like that. In a matter of seconds he had transformed the chair into a demonic throne with his Kitsune illusionary skills.

Tsunade glanced at the 'king on his throne', a flash of anger racing through her eyes before she asked, "why would you say that? To me it looks like he's playing around with his opponent." Gaara remained silent but in his mind he agreed. Then again most of his hunches for the day had been miscalculated so...

_**"That was an advanced form of his Sekkagan, it wraps him in a pocket of space and time which speeds him up to the point of the world is looking like it's moving slower then a snail. The draw back is that it uses up a huge amount of chakra since it effects the entire body and the eyes even more so to maintain focus on the normal world,"**_ Kyuubi said with crossed arms and crossed legs. The kid better not prove him to be a bad teacher or so help him...

* * *

Kireru snarled and launched at Naruto, this would be the fox's demise! Naruto, to weak to even lift his arms, just stood there never losing his smug smirk. Kireru drew his claws forward and made a clean slice through Naruto's chest cutting his heart in half. Naruto retained his smirk as a line of blood appeared on his chest. Kireru merely scoffed and went for another strike until Naruto poofed out of existence.

* * *

Kyuubi smirked, apparently his student wasn't as dumb as he thought. He had worked on that clone technique for so long he advanced it farther then anyone had ever thought about it. He figured out how to make them more durable, strong enough to use his Sekkagan, everything. Naruto hadn't used it in true battle before but hell it seemed like it worked.

Kyuubi looked at the other two by his sides only to find them completely enthralled in the match. No sense talking to the dead now was there? Kyuubi turned back to the match and watched intently with a wicked smirk on his face. _**'I may not be able to kill kid but that doesn't apply to you,'**_ Kyuubi thought before being lost in the matches end.

* * *

Kireru's eyes snapped open, his mind only barely comprehending what had just happened. That couldn't be a clone! It was to strong to be JUST a clone! Kireru began to panic seeing no other escape for him. His eyes darted around the arena as he backed up so as to not be caught with a blind spot.

Kireru backed his body up to a wall as the jewel on his claws began to shimmer. He struck wildly hitting each and every spot in the arena with his invisible blades. When the smoke cleared from his great attack the walls had been sliced into oblivion and he felt somewhat safe. That had to hit the Kitsune even if he was under a genjutsu!

The judge had just barely avoided the flurry of strikes and just for that he refused to call time waiting for Naruto to move. Kireru cursed his overzealousness and waited with his back to the wall, watching for anything. Any simple movement from the crowd made him jump, any breeze that blew dust around he send an invisible blade of air to destroy it.

Kireru was so focused with his eyes on the arena floor he completely missed the hands and face sprouting from the wall behind him. Slowly peeling himself from his Kitsune illusion Naruto looked like a specter pulling itself from the very body of death. Naruto laughed quietly and swiftly bent down to lay his hands on Kireru's shoulder. Speaking in a whisper and a tone with wicked smirk that froze Kireru on the spot Naruto said, "stop looking everywhere. You're not a Chamaeleon."

With that a massive jolt of electricity rushed through Kireru's body leaving him a smoking and unconscious body that fell to the ground defeated. Naruto smiled wide as he peeled himself from the wall fully and dusted himself off. Naruto looked at the judge who had a look of pure shock and surprise on his face. Naruto motioned to the man and the Judge snapped out of his awe. "Oh...Winner Uzumaki Naruto!" the Judge said as Naruto bowed and took his leave in an impressive jump, not to the fighters stands but to the spectators seats.

Naruto smirked as he landed in front of the very person he loved. "Hey Hinata-chan, sorry for being late but _'sensei'_ thought I should have _'extra'_ training," Naruto said plopping down next to Hinata on the opposite side from Kiba. Naruto wasn't sure when she returned to her seat only that she was still somewhat shell shocked from his match and then his jump. He looked past her to find that Kiba too was in pure shock and Shino...well he wasn't exactly sure.

"Well how was everything wh-UMPH!" Naruto said his sentence being interrupted with a firm, solid, uncharacteristic, and incredibly passionate kiss from Hinata. Now saying this kiss was incredibly passionate is a severe understatement. At then end of it Hinata ended up lying on Naruto who just happened to lie on the bench of the stands while both were being covered in a shield made of Shino's bugs. The bugs retreated soon after they stopped the kiss sensing their usefulness was through.

Kiba shook his head with a smirk. "Can't you two save it for home? I swore I saw some guy taking notes and a bunch of girls ready to kill before Shino put up that shield," Kiba said with a laugh. Hinata blushed dark red from the roots of her hair to her toes while Naruto blushed nervously and scratched the back of his head. After a few seconds of trading words with the dog boy Naruto felt a dark foreboding presence behind him. He swiftly grabbed Hinata and dodged a fist meant for him that was taken by Kiba...and Shino...and everyone else in that particular row of seats.

"Eh heh...hello Sakura," Naruto said as he stood up with Hinata at his side. "Naruto..." the pink haired girl fumed as she cracked her knuckles. "You have some SERIOUS explaining to do," Sakura said as she stalked toward Naruto who had taken to hiding behind Hinata. After a brief and VERY vague explanation Naruto made the excuse to go see his team for the next match. He'd love to stay and chat but right now Sakura's temper was nearing hell fire mode and he didn't want to instigate it any further.

Taking Hinata to the side he said, "Hinata-chan, I have something very important to show you later. Remind me about it ok? Oh and tell Kiba and Shino I'm sorry about Sakura punching him and everything." Hinata nodded with a smile and gave Naruto another kiss but not as insane as the last. "I'm glad you're back my Naru-kun," Hinata said with a bright smile as they slowly broke apart. "As am I my Hina-chan," Naruto said as he disappeared in a blur leaving behind a very happy lavender eyed kunoichi and a very confused pink haired Chuunin.

Naruto came out of his blurred run coming face to face with his two teammates and their one Jounin sensei. "Damn Naruto!" Itami said with a laugh, "you sure you beat that guy enough?" "Very nicely played Naruto. Congratulations on the sixth tail by the way," Zaiaku said with a smile. "Finally someone noticed," Naruto said with a smile. Then again perhaps Naruto wasn't paying attention to EVERYONE.

* * *

Tsunade raised an eyebrow as she looked at Naruto with his teammates finally noticing something VERY important. "He gained another tail?" Tsunade asked as she side glanced at Kyuubi. Kyuubi nodded with a smirk, _**"the Kit is a miracle walking."**_ "What exactly do you mean?" Tsunade asked while Kyuubi decided to respond with...

* * *

Naruto took note that Zaiaku seemed different then the last time they talked, he seemed happier. Maybe all that talk with him in the Forest of Death did something for him. Suddenly Taishou pushed his way past both Itami and Zaiaku and came face to face with Naruto. Naruto was surprised to see such a look on Taishou's face, to be honest he felt a little afraid.

"The carnage...the destruction...the blood...the raw power of it all," Taishou said raising his deep brown eyes to meet Naruto's golden edged cerulean orbs. "I LOVED IT!" Taishou said with a laugh as he jumped at Naruto and took him and a gigantic hug. "THANK YOU!" Taishou practically cried while Naruto shot Itami and Zaiaku a look PLEADING for their help. "Consider this payback for being late and worrying us to death," Itami said with a drink of her Tokkuri. _'You suck'_ Naruto mouthed as he had no air in his lungs to speak above a whisper.

* * *

Tsunade stared wide eyed at Kyuubi who ended the tale with a nod and snap of one of his tails. _**"Interesting no?"**_ Kyuubi said with a giant smirk just as the food he ordered arrived. Tsunade shakily turned back to the arena floor confused to the point of near insanity. She prided herself on understanding everything, how was one to cope with this? Gaara had overheard the entire thing, how could that...when did...he needed to research Kitsune's to see if that was even possible.

Kyuubi smirked as his mind began to wander. The Kit probably thought that once he, the great 'Onikage', was done he just went right back into the seal. Looking at his 'throne' and the food that now rested before him he thought there was no way he was returning into that thing until this tournament was over. It had been AGES since he had a meal! Besides he wanted to watch HIS star pupil kick EVERYONE's ass. Yes, superbia is alive and well thanks to the eons old demon.

Kyuubi's face split with a wicked smirk that Tsunade and Gaara caught in the edges of their eyes. "What are you thinking fox demon?" Tsunade asked as she snapped out of her mental ravine and turned to face the chaotic Kitsune. _**"Just thinking about my best student,**_" Kyuubi said with a light chuckle. "Speaking of students..." Gaara said as he turned to the arena floor. Walking out was that boy who aspired to be the Kazekage, Satetsu Koumaru, and his opponent...Onigiri Zaiaku.

_**End Chapter**_

Well how was that? I had alot of time to mess around with it so I hope it's better then my other chapters. time for some Q and A!...that is if there was any. I'd like to say this one thing before we have a preview and then I leave. I'd like to thank each and every one of you who reviewed my story from the bottom of my heart. Those who put me on your favorites and those who have me on alert I thank you just as much. It's you guys who keep this storygoing in my mind and heart and I promise not to dissapoint you. Well I have a preview and then I'm gone! Later all!

_Itami sighed and shook her head turning away from the scene before that mini mutant could form. She already knew what it would look like. Small and pathetic...and Zaiaku's pride would be demolished which would cause him to lose the match. Or worse he could use THAT technique. She hated Koumansa with a passion. It robbed him of his life but...it always got the job done she supposed._

_"I don't know why he tries, it just looks sad," Itami said with a sigh as she took a drink of her Tokkuri. "N-no...I t-think he got it right!" Naruto said in amazement with wide eyes and his tails twitching madly. Itami turned and promptly spit her Sake all over. "What has he been feeding it!" Itami said with a hanging jaw._


	32. A Gluttons Feast

HEYO! I felt so good today that I wrote the next chapter and since it is TECHNICALY the next day where I am I'm gonna post it! Hope you enjoy and thanks for the reviews!

"Speech"

_'Thought'_

_**"Kyuubi"**_

_(Standard Disclaimer)_

**_Chapter 32: A Gluttons Feast_**

Taishou sighed and he set Naruto down and took notice of names of the next participants. "I'm sorry but I have to go, urgent business you understand. Good luck!" Taishou said with a smile and a snapping leave. Naruto was lying on the ground taking deep breaths, from the looks of it he was going to be there a while. "Good...luck...Zaiaku..." Naruto breathed as he tried to regain the air into his lungs.

Zaiaku nodded and was about to begin his way to the arena until he felt a hand grab his forearm. He stopped and turned around to see his arm had been grabbed Itami. "Stay alive ok coin boy," Itami said with an calm and even sober sounding tone. Mixed in her voicehe could feel something...something she didn't speak with normally. Fear?

Zaiaku smirked and said, "15 minutes, 12 seconds." Itami blinked confused, what exactly was the meaning of that? Before she could ask Zaiaku had taken his arm from her grasp and disappeared down the steps for the arena floor. Itami sighed, that jackass better stay alive or she'd find his reincarnation and kill him.

Zaiaku marched out into the arena his body and mind already in his near constant state of calm and centered. Zaiaku turned his face with masked excitement as his opponent, the leader of that little Suna trio, march out in his ceremonial robe. Taking his time the Suna boy took off his robe, folded it, then set it to the side all the time irking the crowd and Zaiaku.

The Suna leader, Koumaru, glared at Zaiaku as he crossed his arms. Just before the Judge began the match Koumaru said, "can I get a WORTHY opponent?" Zaiaku merely chuckled and said, "look who's talking. Isn't it the women who wear the veils?" At this Koumaru went red with rage from head to toe but rather then attack he began to rant...

"HOW DARE YOU INSULT ME IN SUCH A WAY! IF ANYTHING I AM _THREE TIMES_ THE MAN YOU ARE! YOU WORTHLESS WORM, I'LL CRUSH YOU THEN BECOME THE NEXT KAZEKAGE!" Koumaru yelled with such volumes that even Gaara heard him. Gaara sighed and placed his head in his hand, maybe that boy was just a tad excitable.

While Koumaru continued to rant the Judge signaled for the match to begin. Zaiaku looked to Koumaru who didn't seem to be stopping so he looked around in boredom. With his keen eye for coins he spotted a small shining spot just a yard to his right. He took a step toward it and found that it was one of those new coins fresh off the print. Someone must have dropped it. He picked it up and flipped it a few times to test it out. Eh...a little heavy on one side.

"ARE YOU EVEN _LISTENING_?" Koumaru yelled when he noticed Zaiaku had tuned him out LONG ago. "Hm? Did you say something?" Zaiaku asked as he flipped the coin with his thumb. _'Hm...take this all out or toy with him?'_ Zaiaku though as he flipped the coin and caught it. Opening his hand he smirked and turned to Koumaru who had begun another long winded speech about how he was going to be the Kazekage.

Taking careful aim Zaiaku flipped the coin so it shot straight for Koumaru like a bullet. The coin found it's mark in his skull and knocked Koumaru to the ground with it's force. "Heads," Zaiaku said with a smirk earning a groan from Itami and Naruto. If Taishou were in the area one would probably see him writing that down in a small handheld notebook.

Zaiaku crossed his arms and waited, that COULDN'T be it. Sure enough Koumaru stirred and stood up, the coin cutting his village symbol in half on his Hitai Ate. "You...bastard," Koumaru said as his hands began to viciously form seals.

Zaiaku smirked, finally the little prince would fight rather then flap his gums. Before Zaiaku could preform any jutsu Koumaru had already finished his hand seals and cried out the name of his attack. "Sabaku Kyouen!" Koumaru bellowed as the ground to began to quake from the jutsu. Slowly the solid ground began to crack in large fissures and just as the rumbling earth had calmed the cracks began to fill with fine grained sand.

Zaiaku raised an eyebrow in confusion until Koumaru smirked and said, "devour!" Koumaru wave his hand at Zaiaku who in a matter of second was trapped in a massive pair of jaws made entirely of sand. The jaws held him trapped at they raised high in the air then viciously pulled back to the ground slamming Zaiaku into the ground powerfully.

"Feel my power you fool..." Koumaru said as the sand began to gather on top of the slammed ninja, putting even more weight on the already crushed Zaiaku. Koumaru laughed right up until he saw the sand begin to move and rise as if inside it was a giant bubble. In a flash the sand prison had broken apart and standing in a cracked globe of coins was Zaiaku panting, neither of his golden eyes activated.

"Not bad," Zaiaku said with a grin as he charged Koumaru not giving him room to preform a jutsu. Preforming elementary taijutsu strikes they measured each others capacity slowly upping the ante every once and a while. Zaiaku found the loudmouth did have some skills to back up his voice while Koumaru found his opponent was in fact worthy to face him in battle.

In a flash Koumaru had drawn his blade forcing Zaiaku back with torrents of sand and rock that he controlled with his blade. Along it's broad sides were several seals inlayed into the metal which gave it the magnificent sand and rock controlling abilities. Forcing Zaiaku back with the blade and it's attacks he attempted a jutsu but not before Zaiaku pulled that huge black parcel from his back revealing his huge double bladed sword which had an engraving on each blade.

"Steel to steel," Zaiaku said as he launched himself at Koumaru, striking like a man possessed leaving little to no room for Koumaru to strike back. Black blade met silver in a massive shower of sparks from these skilled swordsmen. Who says the great swordsmen only came from the Mist? Proof was right here in front of them that the theory was wrong.

The audience watched this marvelous display of power and speed as it danced from one end of the stadium to the other. One combatant seemed to gain the upper hand only for the other to pull a trick and balance it out. When the swordplay had come to a head Zaiaku struck downward with such force that it shattered Koumaru's sword right down the middle.

Koumaru's eyes widened but before Zaiaku could strike again the found that one of his swords blades had met the ground. Apparently the meeting went so well that the ground invited the blade to stay and there he was, half of his sword stuck in the ground. Zaiaku shrugged and let the handle go as he waited for Koumaru's next move. He could fight well enough without his blade as he did with it.

Koumaru sneered and preformed several quick hand seals slamming his foot on the ground and causing a colossal wave of sand to the cry of "Suna Tsunami!" Zaiaku raised his eyebrow and in a flash Koumaru's wave was met by another powerful force, a wave of coins. Koumaru and Zaiaku fought, sand against coins, chakra against chakra. In the end when neither won, the waves fell to the ground defeated.

Koumaru smirked, before the enemy could regain his weapons! Koumaru flashed several hand seals then ended on tiger. Focusing his eyes on Zaiaku it looked as it nothing happened but Zaiaku knew better. Training with a person who lived in Sound headquarters they had to learn how to listen to vibrations through ANYTHING.

Zaiaku leapt up just missing a shockwave that could have very well sent him crashing into a wall. As the shockwave ran across the stadium it collided with the wall throwing its already potent damage further into chaos by giving it several thousand new cracks to weaken it. Zaiaku looked at the damage and thought, 'can't take a hit from that.'

Koumaru continued to send out these shockwaves through the sand until Zaiaku narrowed his eyes. This was getting old FAST! Zaiaku quickly dodged a shockwave while forming several hand seals, "...bird, dog, horse, tiger, ram, dragon." With those closing hand seals Zaiaku grinned and called out, "Shichi Zaiaku no Jutsu: Yokushin!"

Pulling a coin from his pocket he threw it up in the air letting it hover there. Koumaru froze, what was this technique? After a few seconds of silence absolutely nothing was happening, it was a bluff! Koumaru relaxed with a sigh and a roll of his neck. "Ha, I call your bluff," Koumaru said with a smirk as his hands flashed through seals.

"Wait for it..." Zaiaku said with a grin. Suddenly anything and everything made of metal, specifically blade and coin metal, was being pulled into the center of the arena, right to that small coin Zaiaku had thrown to hover.

Zaiaku smirked as he watched Koumaru's seals go faster, seemed like the prince was getting desperate. As his ball of riches grew larger and larger he nearly laughed, oh the match was done. When the ball stopped growing Zaiaku formed a few more hand seals and called out, "Shichi Zaiaku no Jutsu: Taishoku!"

Koumaru hands had finished his jutsu, before him stood a large creature made of sand. It was a creature of ancient legend with the attributes of a human and leopard mixed into one deadly concoction. It was a truly impressive creature that could rip any ordinary ninja to shreds. Lets see that coin boy dare to try and make a jutsu of this magnitude! Koumaru turned his head to see Zaiaku's new Jutsu began and he could only think, _'shit.'_

* * *

Itami sighed and shook her head turning away from the scene before that mini mutant could form. She already knew what it would look like. Small and pathetic...and Zaiaku's pride would be demolished which would cause him to lose the match. Or worse he could use THAT technique. She hated Koumansa with a passion. It robbed him of his life but...it always got the job done she supposed.

"I don't know why he tries, it just looks sad," Itami said with a sigh as she took a drink of her Tokkuri. "N-no...I t-think he got it right!" Naruto said in amazement with wide eyes and his tails twitching madly. Itami turned and promptly spit her Sake all over. "What has he been feeding it!" Itami said with a hanging jaw.

* * *

In the center of the ring stood Taishoku and no longer was it some minuscule demon from hell. It looked like a juggernaut as it stood a good 13 feet tall with the same vicious looking mouth as before with the insect like legs to carry it's massive weight. However it's front two body legs were made completely of blades and on the end of it's tail was Zaiaku's own massive black sword resembling a vicious scorpions stinger. Its teeth were now almost the size of Zaiaku and all along its back were spikes made of kunai blades collected from the ninja in the crowd.

"Meet my pet Taishokukan," Zaiaku said with a smirk as he placed his hand on the side of Taishokukan's massive body while the creature shook from side to side making a loud chorus of clinking. "Claim your prey my pet," Zaiaku hissed which caused Taishokukan to take off like an insectoid train. It opened its cavernous mouth and let loose a monstrous snarling screech that chilled even the most experienced ninja to the bone. It sounded like the voice of death incarnate...

"Attack!" Koumaru said desperately as his Suna Hikyuu took off meeting the monstrous coin creature halfway but it didn't stand a chance. The massive coin creature completely railroaded the sand leopard monster and crawled swiftly to the young prince. Before the prince could make any other move the monsters three tongues shot from its mouth wrapping the poor prince in the barbed appendages.

The beast began to draw Koumaru into the monstrous cavern of its mouth but a stern, "freeze" from Zaiaku caused the creature to stop the meal, for now that is. Zaiaku walked over to the beast, patting it on the side of the stomach signaling it to let him speak to the prince face to face. The beast turned its massive body and brought the captured Suna warrior toward his master allowing them to have a little chat.

"You have two options in this situation. You can forfeit and live with just a few scratches and dented pride," Zaiaku said with a wicked grin that made Koumaru flinch. "OR I could have my pet here live up to its name and you get crushed into oblivion in its solid metal stomach," Zaiaku finished while the beast shivered in excitement rising a chorus of clinking coins and death like calls.

It wanted to eat, to feel the struggling body slide down its silver lined gullet. To feel the blood and crushed body of the victim lie in its metallic belly. This opponent in it's tongues was the perfect candidate to satiate that animalistic compulsion. How Zaiaku was able to attach thought and feeling to this creature that had no organs and hence no brain was beyond any logical mind but here it was and it was terrifying.

"I...I surrender," Koumaru said dejectedly while Zaiaku smirked and the monster that he controlled made a sound that only could be categorized as a disappointed demonic growl. "Winner Onigiri Zaiaku!" called the Judge as he heard Koumaru's surrender. Zaiaku grinned smugly as he banished his beast back into the items that had formed it. "That was fun. Thanks for the entertainment oh Kazekage-sama," Zaiaku said with a mocking grin to Koumaru who simply glared at him.

Zaiaku summed his coins (plus a few more) back to his being then began his way back up to the stadium seats only to be stopped by the Judge. "Don't you think you should clean up this mess," the man said with a annoyed face clearly indicating the large pile of weapons and metal in the middle of the arena. "It's not mine," Zaiaku said simply as he disappeared up the stairs and to the stands.

Zaiaku was met with an open mouthed stare from Naruto and a grin from Itami. Naruto's case was a mystery, of all the people he shouldn't be surprised by huge displays of power like that. Itami however, her smirk was easy to figure out. Zaiaku glanced at the clock that timed the matches and it read '15 minutes 13 seconds.'

* * *

Gaara scowled deeply as he saw that Zaiaku boy walk up the stairs and back to his seat. "You idiot! Do you KNOW how late you made us!" screamed a feminine voice followed by a loud THWACK. "OW! Damn it at least I wasn't off with that Deer guy!" came another more masculine voice. "YOU!" came the feminine voice followed by a large crash. Seemingly out of thin air a ninja dressed head to toe in black with makeup on his face raced out into the Hokage seats.

"Damn it Temari! Lay off me!" the ninja yelled as a girl in Suna armor and a gigantic fan rushed from the hall. "Shut up and take your punishment doll boy!" Temari said seconds before promptly shutting her trap as a massive wall of sand rose between the siblings. "You are both acting like idiots. Temari what did I tell you about seeing him," Gaara said as he retracted his sand.

Temari scowled while Gaara continued with, "unless I see the Nara as anything beyond a lazy and incompetent genius you are not allowed to fraternize with him beyond your duties." Temari sneered deeper but sighed and said, "yes Kazekage-sama."

Tsunade and Kyuubi watched this exchange in fascination until Tsunade smirked and said, "Oh Kazekage. About our bet?" Gaara nodded and said, "Kankuro," at this point the black clad ninja turned to Gaara. "Pay the woman," Gaara said while Kankuro looked at him as if he lost his head. "What! You make ten times as much as me Gaara! You pa-" Kankuro ranted until he was completely silenced by a glare from Gaara. "Pay her NOW Kankuro," Gaara said which made Kankuro swiftly pulled out his wallet and hand Tsunade a large amount of money.

"Pleasure doing business with you Kazekage," Tsunade said with a wide grin. Gaara nodded while Temari and Kankuro grumbled. He wasn't as bad as he used to be but still, he could still be a little on the harsh side. Especially if he was mad and boy did he radiate that now.

_**"Well THAT was interesting,"**_ came the growling voice of the person neither of Kankuro nor Temari noticed or recognized. "Uh Gaara, who's he?" Kankuro asked his brother indicating the demonic throne and man who sat upon it. "Someone you should fear..." Gaara said with a deep scowl.

_**"Yeah puppet master,"**_ came the voice from right next to Kankuro's ear. Kankuro turned swiftly just to catch an after image of the self proclaimed 'Onikage.' **_"You too wind mistress,"_** came the voice from behind Temari. Before she could nail him with her fan he had already vanished and returned to his seat kicking his feet up on the stolen puppet masters scrolls and the thieved wind users fan. He smirked while he munched on the food he had picked up and basked in the newly installed fear of the two remaining Suna siblings. **_'It's good to be me,'_ **Kyuubi thought as he bit into some of his rare cooked teriyaki steak.

* * *

Zaiaku laughed at the time and thought,_ 'just missed it.'_ "That was pretty impressive coin boy," Itami said with a drink of her Tokkuri. Zaiaku merely shrugged while Naruto smiled wide and said, "that was awesome." Zaiaku scratched the back of his head and said, "thanks guys." Zaiaku was ecstatic on the inside. He had won his match and made it look cool enough for Naruto to say it was awesome. Even Itami complimented him, yeah today was good.

Itami looked to the board and said, "heh, my match is up." Naruto grinned his foxy grin and said, "good luck Itami, well be rooting for yah!" Naruto then turned his attention back to the arena to find Itami's opponent already in the ring waiting. "Better hurry, the guy's getting impatient," Naruto commented as his mind slowly went into his own thoughts before the match began.

Itami was about to leave but when she passed Zaiaku she stopped and looked at him. He held a gaze she had a hard time discerning. At first it looked like he was angry for no reason but then that gave way to a look of soft concern. "Be careful, this Genin is demented," Zaiaku said softly so as to not alert Naruto. Itami nodded and, with a swig of her Tokkuri, she walked up to Zaiaku and wrapped her arms around him...

_**End Chapter**_

Oi...I gotta stop doing these OC chapters. You guys wanna here about Naruto not figments of my and my friends imagination. ANYWAY time for some Q and A.

Q: Kireru's claws?

A: Ok, this was my friends ideasince she came up with...ok not going to give spoilers. The jewel in his claws gathers chakra and turns it into fuel for a mechanisim in his claws that causes them to vibrate at such a high frequency that it creates a blade similar to Baki's wind blade. However this blade is made of air vibrations rather than wind.

Q: Naruto's two month trip?

A: ...Oh I'm gonna love it when you learn the truth...oh I'm gonna love it!

Q: How'd he get the tail?

A: You'll see...I CAN'T WAIT!

Q: Zaiaku/Itami?

A: ...I'm working on it...I just hate makeing so many OC chapters. It makes me feel bad and I feel neglectful of the other charaters.

Q: Kyuubi's tale to Kazekage and Hokage?

A: Ah, ah, ah, not until I want to tell you shall you find out.

Well that's it for now! I have a preview and then I'm gone! Later all!

_His body twisted at inhuman angles in the air and just avoided the concentrated stream of fire. Itami's eyes snapped open, not everyone moved like that or dodged her Katon: Hiya no Jutsu. Itami growled and formed three hand seals then clapped her hands together only to have them burst in flames, "Gouka Kobushi!"_

_Katsu looked indifferent as he fell to earth only to gracefully land on his feet and rush at Itami. Even with her hands aflame Itami formed several seals and called out, "Kami Hi An Mittui Hontai!" The sacred trinity flashed below Katsu's running form and another below her. She opened her eyes to the speeding ninja and saw her lightly glowing targets. Showtime!_


	33. Burn Out

Yosh! I got another one up...and man is my creativity and mental workings spent! Fear not for when I get my hands on a new CD it always comes back with a vengence! Thank the gods I got my car fixed...anyway hope you enjoy and thanks for the reviews!

"Speech"

_'Thought'_

_**"Kyuubi"**_

_(Standard Disclaimer)_

_**Chapter 33: Burn Out**_

Itami had no idea why she initiated the hug but...for some reason or another she felt this was needed, if not for comfort then for old times. She remembered how in the past he would give her comfort every time she had almost drunk herself into oblivion. How she would go off and nearly drain her Tokkuri of its warm nectar until Zaiaku would appear and offer her stay which, in her drunken state, she would readily agree.

She would cry her sorrows and all he did was sit and listen. He never complained about how he was alone in this medium sized apartment or that his childhood was just as messed up as her own. Whenever she woke up the next morning she would always find he was already awake in the kitchen cooking their breakfast while she sat around and tried her best to get rid of her hangover.

Once or twice members of the city council appeared on his doorstep and demand compensation for some village property Itami had broken in her drunken rage. Every time he would pay without a second thought no matter what the amount and the council would go away. She had told him several times to stop doing that but he merely smirked and said he could afford it. She always forgot the thank him...

Zaiaku sighed and wrapped his arms around his friend. Even if they had those days when they got on each others nerves beyond compare they would always rely on each other in their times of need. So was their friendship ever since they met. As they grew up together he rarely broke, she was the one who needed more support then him.

That didn't mean he wasn't human enough to break in the privacy and security of his own home. He may have been a sin but he was still a human born sin. One day Itami had dropped by and he had completely forgot to lock his doors. Needless to say she caught him in one of his lower points of his life which resulted in some harsh and soft words...and some bloody towels. She swore she would not leave until he was in his normal frame of mind and that ended in her staying the night. He never forgot that day...and how he never got to say thanks...

Itami sighed and pulled herself from Zaiaku's embrace. "Time to go..." Zaiaku released his friend who backed up and took a deep drink of her Tokkuri for good luck. Taking a running start she leapt for the railing but...she sort of miscalculated. As she leapt over the railing the very toe of her sandal caught the railing and she tripped falling quite a distance from the stands to the ground in the center ring.

Shouts of laughter rung though the entire arena while Katsu stared and thought, _'she defeated Pon?'_ Itami sat up with a drunken grin and said, "I'm good! I just tripped is all!" Maybe that drink she had before she leapt over the railing was the one that broke the camels back. Regardless itami got up and glared at Katsu like she had all her other opponents. She showed no fear in her emerald eyes, all that shone was the heavy desire to win. The desire to prove her worth to two people in the audience...well maybe three.

The Judge held his arm in the air ready to begin the match but he paused. He saw the two stare each other down with such ferocity he almost lost it but he calmed and brought his hands down with the shout of, "begin!" Without a word Katsu rushed forward his gloved palms open and ready to strike. Itami smirked and formed a few hand seals quickly, lucky for her this guy wasn't that much of a speed demon.

Bringing her fingers to her mouth she said, "Yo Honoo Baku Yaku no Jutsu!" taking a deep breath she expelled it in a massive ball of flame that Katsu swiftly evaded but from this huge ball of fire came small bits of ember. When Itami's fireball receded Katsu took this opportunity to rush her only to have an explosion throw him to the side. He landed on his feet only to have yet another explosion send him flying.

Katsu turned his eyes to the ground seeing it covered with the embers the fire ball had caused. That was why the attack was named that way, the embers were miniature bombs! Katsu twisted like a cat in the air and landed with his feet in between embers and his gloved hands on the ground steadying his fall.

Itami began to sweat, god this guy could take a punishment and not only that but he moved like he didn't even have a skeleton. Itami then formed a few hand seals then aimed her sights to the ground setting off each and every ember leading to Katsu. Katsu leapt high in the air avoiding the explosions only to see a massive stream of fire aimed right at him.

His body twisted at inhuman angles in the air and just avoided the concentrated stream of fire. Itami's eyes snapped open, not everyone moved like that or dodged her Katon: Hiya no Jutsu. Itami growled and formed three hand seals then clapped her hands together only to have them burst in flames, "Gouka Kobushi!"

Katsu looked indifferent as he fell to earth only to gracefully land on his feet and rush at Itami. Even with her hands aflame Itami formed several seals and called out, "Kami Hi An Mittui Hontai!" The sacred trinity flashed below Katsu's running form and another below her. She opened her eyes to the speeding ninja and saw her lightly glowing targets. Showtime!

She rushed at Katsu, her fists blazing and her eyes focused on the three points of her liking. When they met it was trading glancing blows swiftly and powerfully. Itami managed to find and opening in his defense and attacked with her fist effectively hitting her target and burning his skin in the process. She reached back and was about to strike again but then it happened.

Katsu moved like rubber and grabbed her right shoulder. With a brief wave of chakra he had completely destroyed her shoulder and any hopes of her doing a quick jutsu. Itami clenched her teeth in pain and stopped her attack as her targets faded and her flames extinguished themselves. "It's over," Katsu said as he planted his foot into Itami's side and sent her flying.

Katsu jumped after her prone form and with another deft kick he heard a satisfying crack and Itami slammed to the ground in a crater. Katsu nodded his head and turned to leave, his match was done. The girl was finished and besides she wasn't his target.

Itami lay in the hole, her ribs hurting like hell while her shoulder screamed in a pain one thousand times worse. She clenched her teeth and bit her cheek, she refused to scream! Her mind flashed with images, images of her fathers dark glares of her mothers cold shoulders. Itami on sheer will power forced herself to stand and began to make hand seals with her arm hanging limply at her side.

"Kami hi San Mittui Seikou!" Itami growled while the sacred trinity flashed below her and Katsu. What happened was not what was intended though. From the trinity came three minuscule flames that twisted around Katsu harmlessly..well almost. One of the small streams of fire caught the very end of his hair and scorched it before it faded off into nothingness.

Katsu froze, that girl had just attacked him. Didn't she know when to back down and die! "You...drunk...bitch..." Katsu snarled in his growling voice as he turned and readied his gloves to make short work of her life. Itami saw what could possibly be the end of her life taking it's time in approaching her. This gave her some time to ponder what her life exactly was.

She saw the painful memories play like a movie reel. It was the first day she began her ninja training at the academy. She asked her parents to help her with a few simple chakra exercises. Her father glared her into a grave while her mother refused to even look at her. "You're weak, you can't be a shinobi," was what her father had drilled into her head ever since she could talk and understand words.

"If you didn't crawl out of my womb I wouldn't believe you were my daughter," her mother would comment nonchalantly as if it was an every day thing. She remembered those comments her entire life. She was reminded of them each and every day and all she ever tried to do was get them to stop! To hear a simple, "our beautiful and powerful daughter, and without Suiken too!" Those words would make her life...then again so would four words from a certain golden eyed ninja.

That got her thinking about the golden eyed boy. What did he think of this...how did he feel seeing her on the edge of demise, the death gods nipping at her heals. Itami turned her eyes to the stands and found Naruto, a snarl on his face while he screamed at the judge to stop the match. Next to him stood Zaiaku, his face contorted in the most powerful vision of hate the world could imagine.

She saw him staring directly at Katsu who was slowly making his way to her. Zaiaku growled audibly over the entire audience then turned to Itami, his eyes pleading as he yelled, "ITAMI MOVE!" Itami smiled to him, maybe it was a good thing she hugged him earlier. It was probably going to be the last contact she would have with him ever...

Itami turned her attention back to Katsu, an aura of killer intent surrounding him like an ominous miasma. _'Damned if you do damned if you don't,'_ Itami thought with a smirk. Right now she didn't care what her parents thought. If she made it out of this she would move out as soon as possible...maybe ask Zaiaku if he had a spare bed.

Itami's hands began to forms seals viciously as she poured whatever remaining chakra she had into this. "Damned if you do damned if you don't," Itami muttered as she finished her hand seals. "Got to hell! KAMI HI SAN MITTUI SEIKOU!" she yelled as her chakra poured out and her jutsu began.

With those words a large trinity appeared below Katsu who stopped in his spot one foot away from Itami. What the hell was happening? As if to answer his words from the three corners of the trinity three huge fountains of chakra made fire erupted from the ground. Slowly the three fountains began to twist into spirals and in no time Katsu was trapped in Itami's towering soul fire tornado. The flames roared and the pure force and heat from the jutsu made any low level ninja in the arena come close to fainting.

Itami smirked as Katsu was trapped in her massive spinningtower of flames that was just inches from her face. That was it, she had beat the hell out of that Snow wanna be! Itami began to laugh but was cut short as she finally felt the pure impact of her injures. Just like that Itami passed out from her injuries and chakra usage. Unfortunately for her that was not the case for Katsu.

As the tower of flames died down all that remained was Katsu with his clothes torched severely. His sleeves that used to reach the ground had now become nothing revealing that Katsu's blackgloves came up all the way to his shoulder and all along his arms were those deadly beads. His face was still covered with that odd scarf which must have been fire proof. His pants had large holes burnt into them revealing the burnt skin beneath. Those things however did not register with Zaiaku and Naruto.

All they saw was Itami hanging be her neck in Katsu's gloved hand. "You little bitch..." Katsu growled as he tightened his grip on Itami's neck. "You injure my team mate then attempt to make a mockery of me. I'll kill you!" Katsu snarled as he prepared his chakra to completely destroy Itami's neck.

"ITAMI!" Zaiaku yelled as he got ready to jump up and over the railing while Naruto began to do the same. Suddenly the entire arena floor was covered in a thick mist that hid everything from view. Zaiaku growled, what the hell was going on now! Suddenly Zaiaku heard a loud earth quaking snap that caused him along with the rest of the stadium to cover their ears in pain.

As the mist cleared Katsu was on the ground several yards away apparently being the focus of that snapping sound. In the place where Katsu had been close to killing Itami stood Taishou, Itami slung over his shoulder. "This match is not to kill. Disable and the match is done," Taishou said with a deadly serious glare on his face.

"YOU IDIOT!" came a scream from the other end of the arena. Everyone turned to see Anko, her face red hot from with anger. "You busted every single one of my 52 cameras in this place!" Anko seethed as Taishou looked to her in confusion. "Oh...sorry," Taishou said with a wide smile and nervous scratch of his head.

* * *

(Random)

Somewhere far away in the land of Sound, sitting at a fuzzy monitor with his glasses shining bright Kabuto stared into the static with a sigh. "I can't count how many glasses I lost when that idiot was around..."

(Random end)

* * *

"Itami!" came the call of two Genin as they rushed of to Taishou. Taishou laid Itami on the ground and checked her pulse. "Anko can you get a medic team here?" he asked completely serious. "On their way," Anko said as she crossed her arms and left in a puff of smoke. She wasn't exactly a medical specialist so she made her exit and returned to the control room to keep the place monitored with the equipment not destroyed.

"Move," came a sudden loud and commanding voice from behind the two genin and their instructor. They moved and allowed passage for the legendary healer that went by the name of Tsunade the Hokage of Konoha. The legendary Sannin knelt next to the body of the fallen Genin and ran her body once over with a scanning jutsu. Her shoulder was powder...her ribs were broken..some internal bleeding...her inner ear was screwed up with vibrations...really low chakra...other then that she was peachy.

"She'll live she just needs to get to the hospital," Tsunade said just as medic ninjas arrived to collect the injured. As they left with Itami Tsunade turned to face Naruto and said, "Naruto when this tournament is over we are going to have a LONG talk about THAT!" She swiftly pointed to the upper stands where, sitting between the two Kages seats was a massive throne which held the one and only Kyuubi. Naruto could only sweat drop as the Hokage left for her seat to listen to the fox that was worse a pervert then Jiraiya and more carnage twisted then Orochimaru.

Naruto turned and faced Zaiaku who's face was twisted in rage while his hands shook. Naruto looked for that sick minded Snow Genin but found he had already returned to the stands. That jack ass was waiting for the next match to be decided, Uzumaki Naruto versus Onigiri Zaiaku...

**_End Chapter_**

Well that is that! Well I say it's time for some Q and A!

Q: (again) What did Kyuubi tell Gaara and Tsunade?

A: I still have christmas cookies so you'll have to wait! sorry!

Q: Cliff hangers galore?

A: Yes...I particularly love cliff hangers since it's so easy to stop at them! Sorry!

Well that's that! Sorry por vu but I have no preview, I just got caught up on this then exhausted my thought tanks. Well thanks for reading, later all!


	34. Shikiyoku

Yo! I'm back and...well not neccessarily better then ever let's just say I'm happy with this chapter. I'd say this fight is gonna be a really good one but maybe not. Depends I guess...anyway thanks for the reviews and I hope you enjoy!

**(WARNING: certain parts of this chapter have been rated C for citrus)**

"Speech"

_'Thought'_

_**"Kyuubi"**_

_(Standard Disclaimer)_

_**Chapter 34: Shikiyoku**_

Naruto and Zaiaku looked to the board, then to each other. This would be the first time they fought since the day they met. Naruto took a deep breath, if he wanted to prove his worth as a Chuunin he had to defeat Zaiaku...but he had something that could aid Itami better than any hospital. He really didn't want to lose but Itami's case was surly more serious then Obaa-chan made it seem, he wasn't that clueless.

Zaiaku's eyes narrowed, screw this entire competition. Screw everything about being a Chuunin, he could take the test again in a different village. He had better things to do with his time at the moment...

The crowd was on the edge of their seats, this was a well anticipated match. They witnessed the new Kyuubi child with their own eyes and the power he possessed. Then again they had watched the odd golden eyed ninja preform some truly impressive jutsu. From the peoples eyes this was going to be a match well worth watching.

The Judge raised his hand and the entire stadium ceased their chatter. It all came down to this. One the Judge's hand went down the match began. The Judge looked to Naruto who gave a curt nod which told the Judge he was ready. The Judge looked to the cold dark golden eyes of Zaiaku, the look on his face enough to tell the Judge he was more then ready.

* * *

Taishou stood in the control room along with the special Jounin Anko. "You sure all the cameras are ready?" Taishou asked which left Anko in a twitching rage. "Yeah...all THREE OF THEM!" Anko exploded which caused Taishou to jump back. He knew better then to push her to far but his mouth just wouldn't stop. "I thought you said I destroyed all the cameras with my snap," Taishou said immediately covering his mouth afterward. This slip of the tongue could very well get him killed in present company.

Anko silently seethed and said, "I always carry three back up camera that remain inactive and in shielded containers just in case. Now leave before I snap your neck, you might want to watch the next to matches." Taishou opened his mouth to say something but Anko interrupted and said, "in the STANDS Taishou." Taishou shut his mouth and shrugged, "ok, whatever Anko. See you later." With that Taishou disappeared in a snap of smoke while Anko held half her face in her hands. "The only good thing about him are the scars, they make him look hot," Anko said absolutely no remorse in her voice.

* * *

The Judge gulped audibly and dropped his hand...

"I QUIT!" came a simultaneous cry from both the ninja in the center ring. At this almost the entire stadium fell out of their seats. There goes the suspense at a powerful match. **_"KIT WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!"_** roared a thoroughly pissed off demon king from the Kages box. However neither of the combatants in the ring took notice of those events.

"What!" the teammates yelled in unison. "I have to go check on Itami!" Zaiaku yelled his fist clenched. "I have something that might help her recover!" Naruto said neither of them realizing that both parties could EASILY resolve this by letting Zaiaku take whatever Naruto had to Itami. However as most teammate conflicts are neither of the participants are using their brains so it results in a huge shouting match. Apparently Zaiaku is more human then he lets on...

"Whatever, I quit first!" Zaiaku snarled halfway into the completely pointless lung test. "What! I so beat you to say it!" Naruto retorted which caused yet ANOTHER match of who quit when. This in itself was annoying but the insults that were occasionally thrown back and forth had Taishou writing in his little notebook every two seconds.

* * *

Anko sat in the control room of the entire stadium, if Taishou wasn't bad enough then these students of his were killing her. Anko swiftly shut off the sound systems and began to go back through the pointless conversation from the two boys that had already eaten up a good 15 minutes of time. Maybe she could figure out who had said what first and shut both of them up once and for all!

* * *

"You just want to quit because you're a coward!" Zaiaku screamed as he stomped his foot in the ground. Oh...he hit something there that is equivalent to throwing a match into an oil well. "WHAT? OK LOVER BOY IT'S TIME TO KICK YOUR ASS!" Naruto growled as shot forward and performed his infamous Kage Bunshin no Jutsu.

Zaiaku quickly summoned his coins from his clothes and threw them with deadly accuracy and speed intercepting the clones and turning them into puffs of smoke. When the field cleared of clone smoke all that remained was air and Zaiaku knew Naruto must have taken refuge in his Kitsune illusions. Suddenly Zaiaku felt a powerful pain corse throughout his entire body and the world took on a blue tint to it.

Naruto peeled himself from his Kitsune illusion behind Zaiaku and held a Kunai to his throat. "I win Zaiaku," Naruto said with a confident smirk. Zaiaku smirked and made several one handed seals away from Naruto's prying eyes, "oh yeah fox boy?" Zaiaku turned his golden eyes to Naruto showing they had transformed into his blood line ability. "Let's see how you do in an illusion of your sins, Shichi Zaiaku no Jutsu: Shikiyoku!" Zaiaku said as he threw Naruto off himself with a swift kick to his gut. As Naruto flew Zaiaku stared into the fox boys cerulean eyes with his own golden eyes and the pulsating black cross...

* * *

Naruto slowly opened his eyes and adjusted to the light only to find he was in a pure white room. What the hell had just happened? One minute he heard the Judge begin the match and all of a sudden he's in this room that smelt of medicine faint blood. That was odd...why did he feel like he had a bowling ball on his chest. Naruto rose his hand up to meet the so called bowling ball finding that it was covered in very fine strands of silk. What the hell?

Naruto picked his head up off his pillow and looked around the room, well it was now painfully obvious that he was in a hospital. If the beeping machines and IV bags were any dead giveaway. He lowered his head to look down at his chest, well it looked as though the bowling ball was covered in a very dark indigo. Wait...indigo...strands of silk...Hinata!

Naruto sighed, something mustn't have gone right if he's in the hospital and his Hinata-chan has her head lying on his chest. Going against most of his common sense he softly shook Hinata, "Hinata-chan, are you awake?" Hinata grumbled and then pulled herself from Naruto's warm chest. She turned and faced the Kitsune boy with a groggy look seconds before she realized who it was who called her into the world of the consciousness. Her pale violet eyes jumped open and a wide smile overcame her face. "NARUTO-KUN!" she proclaimed loudly instantly jumping onto Naruto's bed and hugging him with all she's worth.

"H...Hinata-chan," Naruto said blinking a few times attempting to register what was going on. Hinata rose to meet Naruto's line of vision with a teary eyed smile, "Naruto-kun. You pushed yourself to hard." Naruto blinked and softly cupped Hinata's cheek, "what happened Hinata-chan?"

"You fought Zaiaku but it went to a stale mate. He had many injuries and you had lost so much chakra. Kyuubi was reabsorbed into your body and gave you a good part of your chakra back but you still needed to recover. I'm sorry Naruto-kun but Katsu won," Hinata said sadly. Naruto looked down in shame, damn it he ALMOST had the rank of Chuunin!

"But," Hinata began with the shyest of smiles on her lips, "the council reviewed your matches and with Hokage-sama's orders you became a Chuunin." "YES!" Naruto yelled loud enough for probably everyone on the floor to hear him. Suddenly they heard footsteps and in an instant Tsunade was at the door.

"What! What happ-" Tsunade said before she fully took in what position the two ninja were in. After a few blinks of her eyes she gave Naruto and Hinata a knowing smirk and said, "I'll give you two some privacy." With that Tsunade closed the door leaving a brightly blushing pair lying on the bed.

"Uh...Hinata-chan..." Naruto said indicating the way they were seated. Hinata was pretty much on top of him and their hips met at a very...suggestive place. Hinata had already realized what position they were in if the way she blushed was any indication. However instead of leaping off Naruto as she had always done she bit her lip and looked away from Naruto as if she was in deep thought over something very embarrassing.

"N-Naruto-kun," she softly stuttered out, "d-do you n-not like me...l-like this?" Naruto blinked his mind a barren wasteland. What the...oh crap she looks like she's about to cry. "W-well...yeah I do but..." Naruto gulped and said in a slightly crackled tone, "I don't think we should..." Sawing Naruto was nervous was an understatement. He wasn't exactly the swinging bachelor that would do them and leave. He wasn't that type of person and since he wasn't popular at all he just never had those...'you know' experiences.

Hinata gulped audibly and got off Naruto leaving him somewhat depressed at no longer having contact with her. He enjoyed it heavily then began to curse himself for thinking of Hinata in such a dirty fashion. Even though his pervert meter, something he developed thanks to Ero-sannin, was off the scale he knew it was wrong. They should at least wait until marriage and...wait what is she doing?

Hinata swiftly activated the Byakugan and scanned the area around the door and the hospital. Comfortable with what Tsunade had done by keeping people away from the fox boys room she swiftly locked the door, closed the blinds, and walked back to Naruto, a wider more seductive sway in her step. It took every ounce of Naruto's will power to not let his vision sway from her obviously embarrassed face to her...oh god now what!

Hinata shyly yet in some way seductively unzipped her jacket and let it fall from her shoulders revealing her mesh shirt underneath and not much else...BAD NARUTO! Naruto began to mentally smack himself in the head but that didn't stop his thought's especially after Hinata had taken to her place she had before, lying on top of him now sans jacket.

For the first time since he woke up he realized that he was missing his shirt and coat...and his pants. His rough skin met her soft mesh covered flesh and he found that his body had begun to act on it's own. Thank the gods he still had his underwear on or this would be EVEN worse. "N-Naruto-kun..." came Hinata's soft voice causing Naruto to gulp audibly. "I...I..." she struggled to say as she crawled up closer to Naruto's face, carefully brushing certain excited parts of each other together which caused an involuntary gasp from both of them.

Hinata stared directly into Naruto's golden edged cerulean pools with her own exotic pale violet orbs, pasted on her face a blushing look of determination and seduction. "I can g-give you a r-runner up prize..." she said the most sultry she could as she lowered her lips to his own. Naruto's mind neatly blanked and he relied on instinct, kissing her back as if it in itself was a form of love making. Hinata slowly backed away from the kiss, her light mauve eyes shimmering with pure love...and hot blooded lust.

At this point all logicality in Naruto's mind had taken a hike and he softly wrapped his arms around her, bringing her into another kiss just as intense as the last. He broke that kiss earning a look of disappointment from Hinata but that was soon replaced with a light moan as he kissed along her jaw, stopping once and a while to nip at her collar bone. His hands began to travel with light caresses over her mesh covered skin eliciting even more soft moans from the girl along with a deeper blush on her face.

No...No...NO! This wasn't right! He can't be doing this with Hinata-chan! Not now! Naruto forcibly pulled himself from Hinata and sat up. Grabbing Hinata by the waist he set her off his person and onto the bed earning a look of pure sadness and rejection from her. "Y-you don't want me..." she said softly before her eyes began to tear and she covered her face with her hands.

"N-no! Hinata-chan I..." Naruto began but suddenly a lone tear that fell from Hinata's face reflected a glint of something silver. His eyes sprung open, he hazily remembered something...during the match Zaiaku said something about an illusion! Naruto swiftly grabbed Hinata and dodged to the side just narrowly avoiding a kunai meant for his shoulder.

* * *

He landed on his back and formed the needed hand seal, "KAI!" The world that had surround Naruto, the hospital, even Hinata faded from view and all he saw was Zaiaku a sly smirk on his face. "How was your...lusty dream Naruto?" Zaiaku asked with a devilish smirk. Naruto stood shaking, the uncomfortableness in his pants long gone. "YOU ASS!" Naruto screamed as he held up his hands and formed two perfected Rasengan.

"Oh I'm quaking in fear Naruto. My coins can easily block those," Zaiaku said as his coins rose in shield formation. Naruto growled and tossed the Rasengan into the air, then caught it on the tip of one of his tails. "Rasengan is a self sustaining jutsu, know what that means Zaiaku?" Naruto said with a wide smirk as his empty palm was soon filled with yet another Rasengan. "Shit," Zaiaku muttered as Naruto viciously formed Rasengan, putting one on each tail and one in each hand.

"U-zu-ma-ki Na-ru-to Rasengan Danmaku!" Naruto called, punctuating each syllable of his name and 'Rasengan' with a new Rasengan on his tail or hands. Naruto charged Zaiaku who barely had time to reinforce his coins.

One hit and his shield held fast...

Second hit his shield still standing true...

Third hit his shield began to groan with the stress and weight of the hurricanes...

Fourth hit and his shield began to give...

Fifth hit and his shield formed cracks letting wind fly through it...

Sixth and his shield completely shattered to pieces!

Seventh hit was special. This Rasengan was made of fiery chakra that was literally burning a hole right in the coins protecting his chest as he felt the hurricane drill into his chest.

Eighth hit was of pure wind and electrical chakra. The pain and pressure was double fold and by now the seventh had eaten away at his coins leaving his skin vulnerable to the fire, electricity, and tearing wind. Zaiaku felt the duel Rasengan burn, rip, and shock his chest but forced the pain out of his mind. He could deal with the pain! He wouldn't give in! Spinning on his foot both Rasengan slid off his chest and into the ground behind him causing a massive shockwave that rocked the entire arena.

Zaiaku snarled at the burning skin on his chest and the coursing pain in his skull, he had felt worse! This was nothing! He swiftly reached behind his back and brought forth his prized weapon. He charged at Naruto moving to strike the fox boy but in a flash Naruto had disarmed him by sending his massive black sword to the other side of the arena.

"DAMN YOU!" Zaiaku said as he aimed a punch directly for Naruto's face only to have his fist caught. Naruto smirked as he turned swiftly and smashed Zaiaku with his six tails, each one of them reinforced with chakra to the point that they felt like diamond clubs. Zaiaku flew through the air and landed on his feet rushing at Naruto like a mad man, his eyes reserves pouring chakra into his legs making him faster. "Fox mutant!" Zaiaku said as he laid a punch in Naruto's gut.

Naruto grabbed his forearm and replied, "piggy bank!" Naruto spun in a circle quickly then let go sending Zaiaku into the wall behind him. "Anthropomorphic!" Zaiaku yelled as he burst from the destruction and charged Naruto. "What?" Naruto asked just before Zaiaku decked him in the face sending him flying. "You heard me!" Zaiaku yelled as Naruto twisted in the air and landed on his feet and hands like a fox.

"SINNER!" Naruto yelled regretting the words the second they left his mouth. Damn it! It was an accident! He didn't mean to say it! It just slipped out! Damn it if being low on chakra wasn't enough now Zaiaku was gonna be pissed!

Meanwhile Zaiaku stared at Naruto, his right eye twitching violently. Zaiaku yelled like an enraged animal and screamed, "NARUTO!" Suddenly Zaiaku began to form some VERY familiar hand seals to Naruto. Naruto's eyes snapped open, oh holy shit. OH HOLY MERCIFUL SHIT!

"No where to run this time Kitsune!" Zaiaku said as he finished his sequence and smirked. He took a deep breath to begin the jutsu...

"HOLD IT!" came a loud feminine voice from the exit. Both combatants turned to see Mitarashi Anko standing there with crossed arms. "I looked through the sound files and found who REALLY quit this match first. The winner of this match is..."

**_End Chapter_**

Ok who's gonna kill me for THAT cliff hanger? I know I'm gonna get some complaints but give me just a little le way on my artistic license ok? Please? Q and A time!

That is if there was any...heh sorry! I would LOVE to give you a preview I really would but the fact of the matter is that if I do it'll give this fantastic cliffhanger away.Sorry! Later all!


	35. Resilience

So many death threats...I feel so loved! Anyway I won't keep you in suspense so here it is the next chapter. Thank you for the reviews and I hope you enjoy!

"Speech"

_'Thought'_

_**"Kyuubi"**_

_(Standard Disclaimer)_

_**Chapter 35: Resilience**_

"Uzumaki Naruto!" Anko finished when Naruto smirked and turned to Zaiaku. "Turns out Onigiri quit just one millisecond before you Naruto," Anko said as she vanished in a puff of smoke. Zaiaku crossed his arms and said, "I told you I quit first." Naruto weakly laughed and said, "Zaiaku, remember when I said I had something for Itami? Why don't you take it to her?"

Zaiaku blinked then slapped himself on the forehead, oh damn he was dumb today. "Yeah sure what is it?" Zaiaku asked as he jogged over to Naruto even though he had a good amount of damage on him and his chakra was very low. Naruto pulled a small rope that was around his neck and from inside his shirt came a small crystal bottle. Lying inside the bottle was one small yellow oval that looked like a piece of candy.

Naruto pulled the top off the crystal vial and poured out the one 'candy'. Naruto held the 'candy' between his fingers and in one swift motion he cracked it in half. "Here Zaiaku," Naruto said as he put the two pieces in Zaiaku's palm, "it's a very powerful chakra based healing pill. Made it myself so I know it'll work without a doubt. Since it's made for my body only give her half and take the other half yourself, you need it."

Naruto was grinning as Zaiaku popped half of the pill in his mouth and swallowed. Zaiaku felt his body get a sudden surge of chakra and his pain from his wounds lessened considerably. "Thank you Naruto I have to get going. Good luck in your match," Zaiaku said as he prepared to leave. "Heh, good luck with Itami lover boy," Naruto laughed as Zaiaku took off in a cloud of dust. Naruto sighed, today had been a long day...wow...the hole in the ceiling was much bigger then he thought. How did he end up on his back again?

* * *

Tsunade's eyes shot open, "oh shit Naruto!" Kyuubi scoffed and said, **_"Kit you used to much chakra. Damn I suppose this cuts our little time together short. It's been a blast but I have things to do, people to reprimand."_** Kyuubi stood and with that his throne turned back into its simple chair.**_ "Have a nice day Hokage, Kazekage, puppet master, wind mistress,"_** Kyuubi said with a grin as he mentioned each one of them that provided him with entertainment.

With that Kyuubi seemed to fade out of existence, his fire red hair the last thing to vanish into thin air. Kyuubi swiftly returned to the world of the Seal and gave an exponential boost in chakra to Naruto. Naruto no longer found breathing a problem but he suddenly found that he was REALLY tired and his body wouldn't move.

_**"Oh Kit, you got your ass handed to you!"**_ Kyuubi screamed in Naruto's mind. In reality Naruto had done really well, especially considering the circumstances. He went through a clever ploy with his perfected shadow clones and won the match with a Kyuubi style sarcastic comment closer. Naruto was in a world of lustful illusion, used up a massive amount of chakra with eight Rasengan, two of which were given his special brand of Kitsune elemental power.

_'I just gave up!'_ Naruto yelled half heartedly in his mind. He knew his teacher by now and this was just his way to mess with the Kit and say good job. **_"Yeah, sure, whatever you say Kit,"_** Kyuubi said with a smirk. He didn't know when he began calling Naruto Kit. One day he just found himself doing it. He may be a twisted, perverted, eons old demon but hell this little golden Kitsune felt like family. Might as well have been seeing as he indirectly has part of Kyuubi's genes.

"Get up," came a dark growling voice as it slowly approached Naruto. "Five more minutes..." Naruto grumbled as he lay there absorbed in his thoughts. Gotta get his chakra back up so he can beat Katsu. He was such a bastard when...wait a minute. Naruto jumped up and pointed an accusing finger at Katsu, "OH MY GODS! YOU ALMOST KILLED ITAMI! YOU BASTARD!"

Massive blinks and confusion all around folks, the fox boy just jumped up like he wasn't even tired. Swiftly people began to return to that calm and concentrated frame of mind. This was a match between two very powerful ninja and they had to focus on that.

* * *

"I said it before and I'll say it again. You can't get out of this one with a fart you idiot," Kiba muttered in his seat next to Hinata. "Kiba-kun? Do you think he'll be alright?" Hinata questioned as she balled the material of her pants in her hands. She didn't know what she would do if Naruto was killed here and now.

"Well he's low on chakra so that's bad right off the bat. That Katsu guy is inhumanly flexible and resistant to attacks so that's another strike on Naruto's side," Kiba said before being jabbed hard in the ribs by the insect user beside him.

Kiba blinked and looked from Shino to Hinata who at the moment looked close to tears. Kiba threw up his hands in defense and quite hastily said, "not that I'm saying Naruto's in a losing situation Hinata! Naruto can win this one!" Kiba calmed as soon as Hinata did and he thought to himself, _'it's just gonna take one of his insane miracles.'_

* * *

Tsunade sat in her chair beside the great Kazekage of the sand all the while her hands fidgeting in anticipation for the match to begin. "Nervous Hokage?" Gaara asked with his traditional poker face and crossed arms. Like that Tsunade's tournament long facade fell and she nodded, "to be honest yes. Even with the chakra used to make Kyuubi's body Naruto is running low."

Gaara crossed his legs and looked down his nose at Katsu, "is it just me or have you sensed the Snow Genin getting stronger and stronger as the matches go on." Tsunade nodded, "he has, I can feel it from up here." Gaara glared down at Katsu but said nothing. There was something not entirely right about that Genin. Only time would tell though...

* * *

The Judge gulped as he raised his arm, oh dear god why did he accept this job? The Judge dropped his arm and in a flash Katsu shot off like a rocket to Naruto, his arm long gloves prepared to turn his innards into liquid. Katsu prepared to grab Naruto by the neck but the Kitsune wonder of Konoha dodged to the side last second and touched Katsu's head sending a short electric pulse through him, much like a strong static cling.

Katsu twitched and landed in a roll coming up on his feet quickly. "You intend to fight me with such amateur moves?" Katsu said as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Truthfully," Naruto said as he formed the oh so familiar cross shaped seal, "yes!" Suddenly twelve Naruto's popped into existence all of them waving their tails generating sparks of electricity. Katsu's fists clenched and he yelled out in his voice that sounded like two rocks crashing together, "I'll kill you fox!"

Katsu charged into the fray of clones only to find that in a contest of speed he was completely outclassed. The Naruto clones avoided his hands and arms like the plague while they gave short zaps here and there to his head and upper body. Katsu was almost standing still while all twelve clones closed in on him and gave him a large shock of electricity.

They backed away from his smoking form and he promptly fell to his knees then to the ground. "He's done!" Naruto yelled, "that was enough to stop his heart!" "Not quite..." came a grumbling sound from the center of the Naruto clones. In a flash Katsu had jumped up and neatly taken care of the Naruto clones. "I'm impressed with your speed Uzumaki but with resilience such as mine you cannot defeat me!" Katsu said with a dark laugh.

* * *

_'How can he keep getting stronger?'_ Tsunade as she watched the match go on. It made no sense from a logical and medical point of view. His body seemed incapable of pain and injury while his chakra reserves continued to skyrocket. This couldn't be some type of blood line could it? "Uzumaki is in trouble," Gaara spoke with his normal cold tone. "Yes...he is..." Tsunade said worried for her adopted brother.

* * *

Naruto stood in the ring, his body swaying back and forth as he tried to return his vision into focus. _'Oh damn, I'm in a shit load of trouble now...'_ Naruto thought as he swiftly dodged the strikes Katsu threw. **_"Yah think Kit?"_** Kyuubi commented as Katsu placed a glancing blow on Naruto's left arm. This light tap was enough to give his Humerus a small crack.

Naruto jumped back holding his arm and focusing his chakra to repair the damage. Katsu would have none of that as he kept on the Kitsune like stink on crap. Naruto found that either Katsu's attacks were coming faster and faster or he was progressively getting slower.

**_"I'd say you're getting slower AND he's getting faster,"_** growled Kyuubi inside Naruto's mind. _'How is that possible, he has to be getting pretty damn tired by now!'_ Naruto wailed in his mind as Katsu struck another glancing blow earning Naruto yet another cracked bone and waste of chakra.

Kyuubi growled inside Naruto's mind and said, _**"Kit you need some help here!"**_ On the outside world Naruto nodded and smirked at Katsu, "you know if you weren't a total ass hole I'd ask if you could tell me how you keep gaining chakra, then maybe I'd ask if you'd teach me. But you nearly killed my friend and that earns you a spot on the list of people I must kick the ass of." Katsu laughed his dark laughter and leapt back from the snarling Kitsune, "what can you do? You grow weaker and I grow stronger. What could you possibly do to fight me?"

Nartuo grinned and bit his thumb, "this." In a flash Naruto had left a long smear of blood on the nine tailed Kitsune tattoo in his arm taking great care to only smear his blood on four tails. Naruto formed several hand seals then slammed his hand into the ground with the cry of, "Kushiyose no Jutsu!"

Out of thin air appeared an apparition, a Kitsune of four tails. The Kitsune had bright red fur and blood red eyes to match. The Kitsune looked around the spotted Naruto, taking deep breaths and kneeling on the ground. "Naruto-sempai!" cried the fox and it bowed to the golden six tailed Kitsune. "What have we talked about the name Shinka," Naruto said with a grin as he shakily stood with Shinka's assistance.

If one were to look around the stadium, even the Kage's box, hell even at Katsu one would be able to see the pure shock on their face. Now in the world of the ninja there had NEVER been a contract with foxes let alone Kitsune. Only a long and complicated procession of seals and hundreds of ninja could summon a demon such as a Kitsune who refused to be 'used' by humans. Not that they were stuck up they just did not trust the human race. Then again with people like Orochimaru could you blame them?

Here before their eyes was a Kitsune, called on the behalf of one Uzumaki Naruto, and a very imposing beast at that. "I'm sorry...Naruto-kun?" Shinka asked with confusion in 'her' voice. "Good, now I have a reason to call you. I was kind of hoping for Iyasu but you can help me just enough. See that ninja over there?" Naruto asked as he pointed to Katsu.

Katsu gulped and his eyes opened so much that his glasses nearly fell off his face. Shinka slowly turned his blood red gaze to Katsu with a wide and deadly grin on her face. "Yes Naruto-sem...I mean kun. I see him," Shinka said, her five tails whipping around behind her. "Well show him what coat you want," Naruto said coolly which made Shinka take off in a blood red blur.

Katsu's eyes opened and before he could react he had been completely crushed by the Kitsune with a top speed shoulder tackle. Katsu howled in pain but was not let off so easily as he was suddenly hit with a very powerful explosion of flames. Katsu flew to the other side of the arena while Shinka smirked wildly. This was why she wanted a crimson coat! So much fun!

Kyuubi began to laugh inside Naruto's mind much like a certain perverted Sannin which caused Naruto to scream in his thoughts, _'get you head outta the gutter!'_ Kyuubi growled and said, _**"I haven't seen such a vixen in a long time so shut it Kit."**_ _'Oh whatever,'_ Naruto said as he pooled the rest of his chakra and got to work. "Shinka!" Naruto called and in a flash the vixen was by his side, listening to his plan with rapt attention.

* * *

Silence perforated the clearing for a long time until a loud explosion freed Katsu from his concrete in prison. "I'LL KILL YOU FOXES!" Katsu snarled as his eyes scanned the area. His eyes landed on two figures in the center of the ring speaking in hushed tones. Katsu, at the moment, wasn't thinking. Why would they be so CONVENIENTLY sitting in the EXACT CENTER of the ring? In Katsu's mind all there existed was a painful death for the Kitsune and his summon.

"DIE!" Katsu growled as he launched at the figures, his hand running right through both of them. When I say through I mean through, his hands hit pure illusionary clones, they were traps! Katsu looked around and saw on either side of him was Naruto and Shinka. "Katsu! I'm gonna use a jutsu inspired by Itami! Feel free to scream in pain if you like!" Naruto yelled smugly as his tailed flailed madly charging electricity.

Katsu yelled and charged Naruto only for him to vanish from sight with such a speed that he seemed to be only a golden blur. Katsu looked around and found that he was trapped in a large circle with two Kitsune literary running circles around him._ "Kitsune Seikon Tatsumaki!"_ screamed both Kitsune as the wind around the circle slowly filled with rising flames and flashing lightning.

In a matter of seconds the entire battlefield had turned into a massive roaring tornado of fire and randomly firing lightning bolts. While the tornados sound was great only one thing penetrated it's ear splitting qualities. The only thing that could be heard was the howls and screams of pain. The jutsu lasted for well over five minutes and when if began to come to an end many in the audience needed to be doused with cold water.

Slowly the wind ceased and the flames vanished. When the dust had settled all that remained was Naruto, winded and smudges of dirt all over him, and Katsu, his body badly burnt to the point that only his pants, gloves, and scarf remained.

Kastu's hair had been reduced to a burnt patch of skin and his shirt was completely nonexistent. Thankfully his pants had survived the flames but his sandals had not and neither had his Hitai Ate. Naruto grinned weakly and using whatever strength he had left he carefully shuffled his feet over to Katsu. Katsu watched him through his cracked glasses as he approached closer and closer.

Naruto held his finger up and said, "timber." As he touched Katsu's bare forehead the electricity he had gathered from his shuffling and the electricity Katsu had been shocked with collided sending both competitors to their back several yard away from each other. The Judge slowly crept out of his hiding spot in the wall, this job better pay good! Looking over both competitors he held up his hands and said, "Both Uzumaki Naruto and Hitokage Katsu are unable to battle! It is a draw!"

In a snap of smoke Taishou appeared and said in his normal loud voice, "Thank the gods! That was almost to suspenseful even for me! Good job Naruto! You showed him who's boss!" Taishou then bent down and picked up, not his student, but the Snow Genin. Sometime during this process Hinata had appeared beside Naruto and scanned him over with a simple jutsu. After roughly putting the Genin under his arm Taishou held up his fingers and said, "places to go things to do Naruto. See you later!"

"Stop right where you are," came a cold and foreboding voice from the one and only Kazekage. "Uzumaki Naruto is your student hence you are to care for him as if he is your own flesh and blood," Gaara said as he walked over to Naruto and knelt down next to him and Hinata. Looking at Hinata who had a concerned look on his face he glared into nothing and reached out for Naruto. Slinging Naruto's arm around his shoulder he picked Naruto up with no problem then turned to glare daggers at Taishou.

"You do not even bother to help him when he is obviously exhausted," Gaara spat his old Shukaku habits returning to the surface as killer intent radiated off him. Taishou returned Gaara's glare and said, "I have good reason." "I'd love to hear it," came a reply from Gaara's side as Tsunade appeared in a blur. Meanwhile Hinata had taken the other arm of Naruto and noticing this Gaara allowed her to have her love. Without a word she started for the exit with Naruto where a stretcher was waiting for him.

"This Genin is not from Snow. I recognize his patterns, I know his attacks, how his weapon works, even why he's here and where he's from...he is from the Sound," Taishou said with venom dripping from his tongue.

How he figured this out and when he did was a question that was on both the Kage's minds. What other information he had was another mystery. How such a competent shinobi could miss the spike of chakra was also one of the many that would remain wordless. All they knew was that in an instant Katsu from the Sound had twisted in Taishou's arm and slammed his gloved palms onto Taishou's body...

_**End Chapter**_

Well, well, well, what do we have here? Another cliffy? Heh, time for Q and A!

Q: Taishou/Anko in the future?

A: ...Uh...no comment...

Q: What the hell is Katsu?

A: That will be answered in a few chapters answering more questions you guys asked a while ago!

Well that's that, I'll drop a preview and then be on my way! Later all!

_Damn the doctors for taking away her Tokkuri bottle. She needed it to live damn it! Besides...without it she couldn't mask anything behind her drunkenness. "People care about you, they don't want you to die," Itami said audibly gulping, this was much harder without her liquid courage. Zaiaku began to sweat, Itami sat here with her hand on his speaking about people who cared about him. This couldn't be going where he thought it was..._


	36. Lamb in Dragons Scales

Yo! I'm back! Ok before we start I want to apologize. This is a really OC oriented chapter. God I'm sorry for this really I am! I swear I'll make it up to you later! Well hope you enjoy and thanks for the reviews!

"Speech"

_'Thought'_

_**"Kyuubi"**_

_(Standard Disclaimer)_

_**Chapter 36: Lamb in Dragons Scales**_

Zaiaku sighed, he had heard the rumors spreading even before the match ended. The fox boy was ensured the victory if the match continued as it had. It stoked Zaiaku's sense of humor, the idiot exhausted himself when he faced Zaiaku. Then he goes all out with whatever scraps he had left and still made the Snow Genin look like a weakling. Well just barely but it was more then enough. Some things Zaiaku could never figure out worth a damn.

Zaiaku sighed as he looked down at the resting Itami. He tried to retain the thoughts but he couldn't help it. Seeing her lie there her eyes closed taking short and shallow breaths from that blasted respirator blocking her lips. _'I told myself I wouldn't think about her like this...'_ he muttered mentally while his body completely ignored his thoughts by reaching out and brushing his hand through her bright red locks.

It seemed like such a long time ago that they were out on the front line missions ready to die for the village but now...he felt apprehensive. He felt like dying would be a waste even if what Naruto called him was half right. Yin and Yang, the world needed darkness and light.

Zaiaku's right eye twitched as he remembered what he could of Itami's past. People repulsed by her attitude. Sure she was a really rough person on the outside but if you warmed up past her drunken hide you'd find someone who was just hiding. Like a wolf in sheep's clothing she was a lamb in dragons scales.

Zaiaku could almost feel his bloodline eyes spark to life with rage as he thought of Itami's main source of pain. Her parents. Her damned to hell parents. If he could compare them to anyone he'd compare them to parents who pushed their children to far into areas they had no experience in. Those were the kind of people who would ignore a persons true strength in favor of pushing the weak around to 'encourage' them. Speaking of which...

"Itami," came a feminine question versed as a statement from the door. Zaiaku didn't need to turn, he knew that voice anywhere. "She is sleeping. If you want to communicate with her give me the message then leave," Zaiaku said darkly without his eyes leaving the girls resting form. "We want to talk to her now," came a more masculine growl as the two people entered the room.

Towering head and shoulders over Zaiaku was a man dressed in thick ninja armor with a large, jug like, Tokkuri at his waist. On the Tokkuri was a seal much like Itami's Tokkuri. His forest green eyes were dulled with the effect of the Sake in his system and his dark brown hair lay on his head looking soaked with grease. He had to duck under the door frame to make it into the room but when he did Zaiaku could almost vomit from the man's...pungent Sake odor. Itami's Sake breath had NOTHING on this man.

Standing next to the man was a woman, her build smaller and much more slender then the man to the point of true perverted applause. She too wore ninja armor but less of it and a smaller sealed Tokkuri on her waist. Her face was perfect for her body and she looked like an older version of Itami. Her bright red hair was long and lay in a lazy tail as her deep purple eyes scanned the room. Zaiaku snarled as he turned and accentuated each word, "She. Is. Sleeping."

"She has been through worse," the giant male said as he crossed his arms. Zaiaku twitched, "because you have been destroying her slowly since she was born." "What makes you say that? We only encourage her," the female said with a slight Itami style smirk. "Your vision of encouragement is sick..." Zaiaku said with venom on his tongue as he remembered that one day...

* * *

_Zaiaku walked to the training area as he always had, quiet and contemplative. He sighed when he arrived at the training ground, empty as usual since he was the first to get there. After an hour of thought and waiting he saw his other team mate, the weakling boy approach him. The boy made him sick but he was a teammate none the less and as such he needed to get used to him._

_Time passed and Taishou showed up but Itami had yet to appear. It worried Zaiaku but he assumed she was sick. He knew where she lived, all he needed to do was go there after practice..._

_Zaiaku walked up to the address he remembered the last time he walked Itami home. When he arrived those many days ago it had been silent, probably because it was late and everyone had gone to bed. However the house was filled with ruckus both inside and outside of the house. Zaiaku, using his newly developed stealth snuck into the grounds only to find the racket was being made by Itami who was, at the moment, doing pushups in what looked like casts on her arms._

_"Itami! Swifter and more weight!" a large muscular man growled as a woman placed 2 more solid disk weights on Itami's back that added to the already towering stack. Itami grunted then went down for a pushup only to fall with an audible crack that sounded through the yard. "Damn it!" Itami screamed as she coughed spraying a little blood mixed with the carbon dioxide. _

_The man and woman looked at each other then to their daughter before the large man spoke, "you have five minutes to rest. Use them wisely." Itami groaned as she rolled over causing the weights to slide from her back onto the ground making small holes in the ground._

_Zaiaku wasn't dumb, he knew when bones broke from the sound of it. Watching the blatant display of torment, he wanted to jump up and yell at the parents then take Itami away from them but...he couldn't. He knew he wouldn't last a second so in shame he left and never though about it again._

* * *

"We only want the best for our daughter," the man growled while Zaiaku clenched his fist tight. "Suiken! That is all you think about! It is a natural talent not a bloodline!" Zaiaku loudly proclaimed with a stamp of his foot causing the room to shake.

"You cannot blame her for not possessing your twisted genes! It is beyond me why she tries to earn your respect but she does. Then you get her hopes up, but you dash that along with anything else she has left!" Zaiaku said while he silently thought, _'I would know because I help her pick up whatever you leave behind.'_

"Boy you have no place in out affairs," the man said with a challenging air to him. Zaiaku stood up with his head held high and a dark look in his golden eyes. "Any parent who treats their child as some sort of liability or rag doll for their frustration should be punished in hell for eternity," Zaiaku smirked darkly and added, "I'd gladly do it when I get there but for now I am guarding Itami and she is resting."

"And we intend to wake her up," said the females calm and smooth voice as she reached for Itami's breathing mask. Zaiaku didn't know how or when she got so close to Itami but his hand shot out in a blurred speed stopping the females hand before it met Itami's mask. "She is mortally injured. She needs her rest," Zaiaku said eerily calm, his golden eyes glaring daggers.

Zaiaku felt a large hand wrap itself around the back of his neck and give it a painful squeeze. "If you don't mind," the large man said with a sharp edge to his deep voice. Zaiaku's eye twitched and he let the womans arm go just as the man let his neck free. That didn't mean he was done though, no way in hell.

Zaiaku smirked as his very few remaining coins flew from his person wrapping both the man and woman in their rope like grasp and forcing them from the room without a sound. Zaiaku calmly went to the door, closed it, then locked it with a smirk. Even if those idiots got free from his coin ropes they would have a bitch of a time getting though the door, especially one reinforced with his own coins.

"That wasn't nice Zai-kun," came a soft voice from behind him. His eyes opened wide as he turned and saw, semi-awake on her bed, Itami looked at him with her one open eye. Zaiaku smiled and sat down next to Itami with a sigh. "You gave me a hell of a scare..." Zaiaku said with a light laugh as Itami's slight smile began to grow.

"Only you?" Itami asked which caused Zaiaku to shift in his seat a bit. "Eh well us. You know Naruto and Taishou. Taishou had to interrupt the match to stop Katsu from killing you," Zaiaku said throwing Itami off. Itami felt a pang in her chest and it wasn't the broken ribs. She was close, she knew it. "What about you?" Itami asked with a slight questioning tone, "that bastard screwed up my vision with all those attacks so I can't see straight. Are you ok?"

Zaiaku smiled lightly to himself as his hand went to the large burn mark on his chest where Naruto had drilled two consecutive Rasengan into him. Oh it had hurt like hell but in his mind he always remembered worse and it would numb itself onto a dull throb. He considered it his own clan technique that was developed through his...unique training, but he kept that to himself. "I'm fine," Zaiaku said with a soft voice, "after the match Naruto gave me half of a pill to give you when you woke up. It'll help you heal faster then normal medicine can provide."

Zaiaku pulled the small golden pill from his pocket and with the swiftest of his ninja skill he lifted Itami's breathing mask and gave her the golden half pill. He swiftly let the mask back down as she bit into the pill then swallowed it. Itami cringed, it wasn't that particularly tasty but Zaiaku was right about it's abilities. She could feel the rush of chakra forcing her bones to begin mending faster and her larger cuts sealing more rapidly.

"How do you feel?" Zaiaku asked softly while Itami gave the best shrug she could and said, "better then a hangover." Zaiaku shook his head, Itami was still Itami. "Zaiaku," Itami said in the same soft tone she had been using but this sounded more...vulnerable. It was rare for her to use this tone but most of her ribs were crushed and along with the fact that she had something weighting on her chest. This weight wasn't of the physical kind either.

"I heard what you said to my parents," Itami said with a slight smile. Zaiaku turned away feeling heat creep up into his cheeks. This was now on the top list of foreign things that had happened to him. If he didn't know better he could swear he was blushing but that wasn't him, no where near. Zaiaku held himself high and turned, ignoring the heat in his cheeks completely fooling himself.

Itami would have died happy had she known her comment had sparked a bright red blush on the face of her teammate. As it was she didn't know because her eyes were still unfocused from Katsu's attacks. "It's the truth," Zaiaku said his blush fading quickly, "when they're in hell I'll take what they did to you and make it tenfold to them."

Itami shook her head and said, "Zai-kun...it's not their fault I was born...faulty." Zaiaku's face twisted into an angry glare and he said, "Itami never say that. I for one am glad you don't posses their sick genes." Itami blinked, her vision slowly being corrected by the pill she had taken earlier. She turned her gaze to Zaiaku seeing the huge burn hole in his chest where Naruto's two Rasengan had broken past his coin barrier and scorched him with their cyclonic power.

Itami's eyes jumped open and she yelled, which at the moment was a normal voice for her, "That's what you call not hurt?" Zaiaku blinked then realized her eyes must be back to normal and he placed a hand on the burn on his chest. "I'm fine Itami. After all haven't I had worse?" Zaiaku said his head still turned down looking at his hand on his burning scar.

Suddenly he saw Itami's pale hand reach from the bed and lay itself on his roughed gloved hand. Zaiaku blinked then looked up to see Itami who was silently thanking whatever higher power there was that most of her face was covered by the breathing mask. "Zai-kun that is no excuse. You can't always take the pain and throw your life away because it doesn't seem like anything. To someone it just might be...everything..." Itami speech faded as her eye contact with Zaiaku drifted from his eyes to the sheets of her bed.

Damn the doctors for taking away her Tokkuri bottle. She needed it to live damn it! Besides...without it she couldn't mask anything behind her drunkenness. "People care about you, they don't want you to die," Itami said audibly gulping, this was much harder without her liquid courage. Zaiaku began to sweat, Itami sat here with her hand on his speaking about people who cared about him. This couldn't be going where he thought it was...

"Zai-kun...I..." Itami began only to have a simple and short knock on the door. _'OH DAMN IT!'_ Itami screamed in her mind. If it was her parents then damn whatever they thought about her to hell! She didn't care anymore! Itami mulled this over while she felt the killer intent radiate off Zaiaku in waves that were growing stronger and stronger.

"I already told you to leave..." Zaiaku said with a menacing tone as he removed his and Itami's hand from his burn. "What?" came a voice from the other side of the door proving that it wasn't Itami's parents. Zaiaku slowly opened the door with his coins and found that standing in the doorway was Tsunade the Hokage with a sorrowful look on her face.

"Sorry to barge in like this but...since I was tending to the injured I thought you two should know," Tsunade said not giving the two any room to question why the Hokage was talking to them in person. "Naruto won his match of course," Tsunade said with a small smile. Zaiaku grinned while Itami adopted her classic smirk, they knew the idiot could do it. "But..." Tsunade began as she turned her head to the side, "after the match your Jounin sensei was attacked by Naruto's opponent. He was killed..."

Itami just sat there, she couldn't believe it. Their sensei who had cared for them the day they were assigned to him, the man who had treated them as his little brother and sister making stupid jokes all day. He was dead. "How...what happened?" Itami asked from behind her mask slowly finding it becoming useless as the pill took greater effect. In response to this she took it off while Tsunade explained what happened.

"Katsu, Naruto's opponent, caught him off guard right after the match. Like Taishou, Katsu is from the Sound. After Taishou told everyone that, Katsu made sure every one of his internal organs was turned to soup," Tsunade said with a darkened glare into nothingness. Itami stared in disbelief then slowly turned her gaze to the ever silent Zaiaku.

Zaiaku's killer intent grew and began to reach proportion that might even rival Kyuubi in power. The man he called his brother, his father, EVERY male role model that was ever in his existence was killed. He wasn't there to stop it either. Katsu was easy enough to hold off with his barrier of coins but...he wasn't there. Zaiaku slowly stood up with his fists clenched and his chakra spiking to levels that installed fear into most ninja on the level.

"Where is he..." Zaiaku growled while Tsunade stared into the raging tempest that was Zaiaku's eyes without a flinch. Someone was going to die...**PAINFULLY**. "He fled for the North exit. The Kazekage is in pursuit as we speak," Tsunade said seeing that nothing was going to stop the revenge of this ninja. Zaiaku nodded before slowly repressing his chakra and turning to Itami.

Zaiaku's golden orbs stared into Itami's emerald green ones, asking a silent question that only she could figure out. Itami stat dumbfounded for a second until she realized...Koumansa. If this Sound Genin was powerful enough to take Taishou sensei by surprise AND give Naruto a run for his money then Zaiaku needed to be at top form. Itami looked away but gave a soft nod a feeling of dread as her head moved up and down.

She expected something, words of goodbye, his hand on her head, but what she didn't expect was him leaning down next to her bed and wrapping his arms around her in a comforting hug. Itami blinked, he had never shown this much emotion. She was the one who always started these emotional things...but it didn't matter if he didn't come back. She hugged him back with what strength she had and in the softest whisper she said, "thank you...for everything." Zaiaku held her closer and said, "you're welcome...thank you too Itami."

Zaiaku slowly pulled away from Itami's warm embrace with a stern glare on his face toward the window. "I'll take him down Itami, I swear it," Zaiaku said as he leapt out the window and for the North exit of Konoha ready to extract his revenge. Itami couldn't do anything but watch him go as a single silent tear made its way down her face, the Hokage long gone leaving her alone in this cold room. At least until her parents came...something that, for once in her life, she was looking forward to. How to compact 15 or so years of hell into about an hour of retaliation? But first... "Where the hell is my damn Tokkuri!"

**_End Chapter_**

Sorry once again about this being an OC chapter but I swear, next chapter is gonna have Gaara as a big part of it. If I'm lyin I'm diyin! Time for Q and A!

Q: What is Harem? (a while back)

A: It is, in the world of fan fiction and most anywhere, when either a male or female has several wives/husbands instead of one. I personaly find SOME Naruto/Harem fics interesting but nothing to REALLY keep my eye on.

Q: Itami's tolerence?

A: I have set it up as she has such a control over her limit that she keeps at the constant balance of intoxication and sobriety. However once the Sake is gone she can advance into shock or if she has to much it gets her drunk.

Q: Naruto'sindiscretion of Chakra?

A: Ok I have no straight answer here. In SO MANY fics I have read of Narutos ultimately endless supply of chakra and I watch myself so closely on that aspect that I think I go overboard sometimes. Sometimes I attempt to give myself an excuse as to the chakra issue but I think it boils down to my over caution. I apologize and I'll look over it more closely now...eh you know what I mean. If you see any more chakra dissruptions in the fic just let me know and Ill fix it the best I can.

Well that's it for now. Time for a preview then I am gone! Happy new year!

_"Katsu, I don't believe I've had the pleasure of kicking your ass today," Zaiaku's voice rose from the dust that had been kicked up. His chakra flared to it's normal levels and even higher thanks to the halfpill Naruto had given him. "Let's rectify that," Zaiaku said with a sneer as he charged Katsu, his eyes pure gold with a black cross pupil._


	37. Sand and Steel

Ok...I'm getting a burn out feeling. With the expectations that I have from my family and the expectations I have for myself on this story. If I vanish for a few days don't worry cause I just needed a little break ok? Well thanks for the reviews and I hope you enjoy this new chapter!

"Speech"

_'Thought'_

_**"Kyuubi"**_

_(Standard Disclaimer)_

_**Chapter 37: Sand and Steel**_

Zaiaku made record time to the Northern exit, his body's chakra swiftly returning to his normal level from the pill Naruto had given him. As he landed with soft tap he turned his golden eyes to the south watching as the crashes of to Kazekage drew closer. He must be attacking Katsu, why else cause so much destruction?

In reality Zaiaku was only half right. At the head of this destruction was Katsu while Gaara was using his sand to guard himself and save anyone who was in the path of the monster. Where he gained so much strength to be causing all this damage was beyond Gaara but it didn't matter. This...THING was a menace to the entire ninja world and needed to be killed.

"Give it up Kazekage!" Katsu roared as he placed his hand on the side of a building, crumbling its foundation causing it to fall. Gaara's eyes widened as he rushed his sand to catch the falling building causing his attention to be removed from Katsu...

* * *

Katsu was a mere blur as he rushed for the gates of Konoha. A low harsh rumbling echoed from Katsu's gullet, his mirth evident in his distorted laughter. He had caused just enough destruction to get away and back to Master. Maybe Master could use this destruction as cover. If he made more maybe Master would be happy with him. Katsu's train of thought was cut off the second a heavy seemingly steel fist connected with his stomach sending him flying into a building.

"Katsu, I don't believe I've had the pleasure of kicking your ass today," Zaiaku's voice rose from the dust that had been kicked up. His chakra flared to it's normal levels and even higher thanks to the half pill Naruto had given him. "Let's rectify that," Zaiaku said with a sneer as he charged Katsu, his eyes pure gold with a black cross pupil.

Katsu laughed in his dark gravel voice while he pulled himself from the rubble and said, "do you honestly think you can kill me?" Zaiaku smirked and landed his hand right into Katsu's gut as his other grabbed Katsu's bald skull, "I know it!" Zaiaku pulled his own head back and with all the force he could muster he bashed his skull against Katsu's sending him flying into another wall.

Zaiaku held his head and stumbled around, _'ok not the best idea...'_ Katsu rose from the destruction, the only indication that he had been harmed was his forehead bleeding. "Congratulations Zaiaku, you got me to bleed with that barbaric attack," Katsu said as he wiped the blood from his scalp. "I know what game you play Katsu," Zaiaku said as he shook his head putting the world back in correct order.

"Oh you do?" Katsu asked with a smug air to his sandpaper voice. "You fight your opponents to exhaustion then destroy their innards with your gloves. Somehow you absorb their chakra into your own body but..." Zaiaku paused as Katsu rushed at him delivering a punch at the coin user. The punch connected with Zaiaku's chest but Katsu held back his chakra, he wanted to savor this fight.

"You have no idea how I move, or how I continue to get stronger while you get weaker," Katsu said smugly as Zaiaku rolled back from the powerful attack. "No one could figure it out except...him," Katsu said with a bit of admiration at the word 'him.'

Zaiaku coughed and used what little coins he had to wrap around Katsu and tighten like ropes. "Who is this 'him'?" Zaiaku asked as the coin ropes constricted further. "He is a great man, a man who could see the potential in nothing, a wonderful master. He could spot a perfect diamond in the pile of shit that was Konoha!" Katsu screamed as he let forth a burst of chakra destroying all the coins surrounding him.

Zaiaku shielded his face from the coin fragments and said, "so you're from Konoha. I've never heard of anyone named Katsu from Konoha." Katsu growled and clenched his fist, "well then, maybe you remember Gingami Amagumo." Zaiaku's eyes snapped open and his mouth dropped open in surprise. "Amagumo? You can't be..." Zaiaku said in disbelief while Katsu simply scoffed. "Expected that weakling from so long ago didn't you," Katsu said with crossed arms.

"Who the hell are you!" Zaiaku yelled while he stomped his foot, a habit he developed out of being frustrated. "Exactly who you think. Amagumo of the Gingami clan, a clan which holds only the BEST of the blood lines. However..." Amagumo said as he reached up to his scarf, "it only awakens when one dies!"

Amagumo pulled away his scarf revealing his face. His skin was grey and discolored while it was drawn so tight against his skeleton his face alone looked like a skull wrapped in leather. His lips moved but Zaiaku could see he was not drawing breath to speak. A box attached to his throat was what produced that horrible voice and lying around the crimson box were three paper tags. "You left me to die!" the box screamed as Amagumo's body began to heave heavily, preparing for something big.

"I was killed but then HE came along. He resurrected me, turned my very body into a weapon! You want to know why I grow stronger while you grow weak!" Amagumo said as he charged at Zaiaku. Zaiaku tried to defend but he found that his body was weaker then when he started. Even the pill Naruto had given him had begun to wear off and he had to rely upon his lessened chakra.

"When one of my clan dies their body becomes a completely different composition all together! More flexible then any human body but the best part of it is..." Katsu said as he got right up in Zaiaku's face, "I absorb the chakra from anything within a ten meter radius of my body. Payback for that cheap shot sinner." Katsu grabbed Zaiaku's arm with one hand and he attempted to grab his head with the other.

With immense speed and luck Zaiaku avoided Amagumo's hand aimed for his face but his arm did not fare so well. In an instant Zaiaku's left arm was turned into shattered bone but he held his scream of pain as he sent a small stream of coins for Amagumo's chest. Amagumo leapt back and easily destroyed the coins. "Well sinner, it seems you are out of your precious coins," Amagumo said smugly.

Zaiaku's eyes snapped open and glared at Amagumo with supreme killer intent. This was the monster that killed his teacher and almost killed his best friend. Amagumo would die here! If Zaiaku wanted to win he would have to use it! Wait...maybe not. Zaiaku's right hand furiously flew through some odd single handed seals and in a flash the black cross in his left eye opened to two times it's normal size. "You'll be the first person to know why I have so many tattoos..." Zaiaku mused with a smirk as from his eye came a bright wave of chakra that washed over his entire body.

Amagumo shielded his eyes from the bright light and when it had vanished he was on the defense. What the hell was that? Amagumo stayed in his defensive position for a few moments before relaxing and smirking. "What was the point of that?" Amagumo asked as Zaiaku began to chuckled. It was a light chuckle at that but it slowly grew until it broke out into a full out maniacal laughter.

Amagumo sneered and said, "time to shut that trap." Before Amagumo could move he felt something, a very massive presence behind him.. Amagumo turned to face a massive tidal wave of finely crushed rock that had turned to sand. He stared at the massive wave that seemed suspended in mid-collision. "Ryuusa Bakuryuu," came a cold voice over the silently suspended wave of sand.

Suddenly the sand fell and whip like tendrils flew from it wrapping around Amagumo and drawing him into the massive pool of sand formed by the wave. From the sky floating on a disk of sand was the Kazekage of Suna, Sabaku no Gaara. Gaara landed next to Zaiaku who at the moment was still laughing maniacally to himself.

"Kazekage of the sand. Why must you intrude on my fun," Zaiaku laughed as he looked the dangerous ex-demon vessel in the eyes. Gaara quirked an eyebrow while Zaiaku continued with, "I've always wondered what it would be like to have a good fight with you." "Are you sure you haven't experienced head trauma?" asked Gaara in his cold tone.

At this point Zaiaku was a little on the insane side as he said with a devilish grin on his face, "do you mind bringing him to the surface. There is something I want to talk to him about." Gaara took one step away from the Genin, is this what he used to act like? It was making him feel very uncomfortable but he followed through with the request. Surfacing on the massive lake of sand came Amagumo, struggling with all he's worth to free himself from the sand binds that held him still.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" Amagumo yelled as he began to charge his gloves with chakra. "I wouldn't..." Gaara said but it was to late. The instant Amagumo released his chakra in the gloves the beads glowed brightly...then exploded leaving his arms shredded bits of bone, blood, and sinewy muscle. "The sand clogged your gloves instruments. It backfired apparently...how does it feel?" Gaara asked with a dark smirk.

Amagumo snarled as if he wasn't hurt and began his struggle anew. "I'll kill both of you! Let me out and I'll kill you!" Amagumo screamed while Zaiaku laughed and laughed. "How does it feel to be on the bottom of the ladder again Amagumo? Falling from killing people to being at our mercy." Gaara turned to Zaiaku with a look saying, 'our mercy?'

Zaiaku caught the look from Gaara and in an instant from his body flew coins, hundreds and hundreds of coins. All of them from all periods of time, from the ancient days of the five countries to the present day mints. "My tattoos are metal based so I can rip them from my skin and turn them into knife edged coins composed of pure chakra. And if you say you'll absorb the chakra then I respond with they'll cut you in half before you can even blink," Zaiaku said his tone going dark and his bright golden eyes dulling.

"I may have sacrificed my eye temporarily for this but it'll be worth it. Kazekage if you will?" Zaiaku asked while Gaara watched the conversation. This coin Genin was a very interesting person, had he been from Suna he would be a very good asset. No use thinking on the past though, it brought up bad memories. Gaara rose Amagumo from his Sand prison and in an instant Amagumo was free.

"Big mistake!" Amagumo screamed as he charge Zaiaku and Gaara with his destroyed arms waving limply at his sides. "If I may ask your assistance with a demonic idea?" Zaiaku asked Gaara. Gaara smirked and began to mold his own personal sand while Zaiaku's chakra coins flew into the mix. Amagumo smirked, those two were doing a poor job of fighting against his bloodline. There was no key to fighting him! He was INVINCIBLE!

Amagumo froze, oh this was really bad. Just bad enough to take back his words. Standing before him was a massive beast, about the size of Zaiaku's Taishokukan only this was much more...fearsome. It's body looked like that of the Tanuki sand priest Shukaku. Along it's back, shoulders, and face were spiked plates made of Zaiaku's chakra coins and on it's front legs and tail were blades made of the very same coins.

The sand flesh of this Shukaku was quickly sifting and changing, accommodating the coin skeleton to give it extra support and power just below the surface. Shukaku opened it's great mouth showing that the monsters oral cavity was indeed larger then its inspiration and it's horrible teeth were made of razor edge chakra coins. The kicker of the beast was the massive coin constructed tongue that could have put Orochimaru to shame. Gaara resolved to ask Zaiaku about that...feature later.

"Ijikitanai..." Zaiaku began as the blended Shukaku began to open its eyes to Amagumo revealing one of its sand Shukaku eyes. "Shukaku," Gaara finished as the completed beast stared at Amagumo, one eye resembling Shukaku and the other was shaped into a silver replication of Zaiaku's bloodline. Amagumo gulped as the demon faced him down, a disturbing grin on it's face while it's monstrous silver tongue dangled over it's lower jaw.

"You have preformed crimes against Konohagakure and by our treaty I am obliged to put you on trial," Gaara said calmly as the Shukaku approached one step towards Amagumo. "You killed my sensei and nearly killed my best friend," Zaiaku snarled as Amagumo took a step back in fear. "I find the only punishment is death," Gaara said as Shukaku's sand flesh shifted. "I will avenge them," Zaiaku said as the silver tongue whipped around the jaw as if licking it's lips in anticipation.

Gaara and Zaiaku looked at each other, their serious faces giving way to dark smirks. "Our beast will feast..." Gaara said with a tone he hasn't had since he possessed Shukaku. "On his rotten flesh," Zaiaku finished with a blood curdling malice. They turned their head to the Shukaku who in the blink of an eye charged and wrapped the frozen Amagumo in it's wild tongue.

Amagumo could only scream in pain and fear as Shukaku grabbed both his legs in it's metal plated claws and with one swift motion separated them from his body leaving nothing but bloody stumps. Opening its mouth wide Shukaku threw the legs into its cavernous throat then slowly drew its tongue into its mouth as if savoring the fear that was radiating off Amagumo.

"No! Stop! I'll tell you any thing!" Amagumo shouted as Shukaku stopped his feast. Taking that as his cue Amagumo began to plead his case as swiftly as he could. His information went from light details about Orochimaru's plans to his shoe size and underwear color. By the time he had finished he had lost so much blood that he was becoming faint and he struggled to stay awake and alive.

"Now will you let me go?" whispered Amagumo while staring into the giant Tanuki's mouth. "Let you go?" Gaara questioned with a smirk. "When did we agree to that?" asked Zaiaku as in one swift pull Shukaku had devoured Amagumo in one gulp. "You know I attempted my best to use my coins in my own way rather than copy your jutsu. I consider it thievery," Zaiaku said as he watched the monstrous Shukaku enjoy its feast.

Gaara smirked and crossed his arms, "too many people have copied techniques from others and twisted them. It is as if the world is being overrun by ninja to weak to create their own jutsu. They begin stealing jutsu and then twisting it with such perversion that it becomes their 'own'. I respect your decision even with your...remarkably similar usage of coins. However in this case..." Gaara held up his hand to the Shukaku beast while Zaiaku did the same.

"Ginkise Shukaku..." Zaiaku began as he focused chakra into his palm, "Sabaku Sousou," Gaara finished as both ninja clenched their fists compressing the massive Shukaku into a ball only one foot in diameter. Blood splattered from inside the ball and then began to leak from it. Lucky for both ninja Amagumo had already lost so much blood that the splatter was not anything like what it could be.

Both ninja released their hold and the ball fell to pieces, the bloody sand returning to Gaara's gourd while Zaiaku's coins simply turned to powder and vanished. As the ball fell apart several chunks of Amagumo fell from it including the three bloody tags that had been on his neck. Zaiaku stood for a total of three seconds before falling back onto his rear end. "Well...that was an experience..." Zaiaku said, his cool and calm tone back in full force.

Gaara smirked as he gathered the three tags and said, "I am sure the Hokage would be very interested in the information we gathered." Zaiaku tried to stand but failed and said, "I thank you for this unique opportunity Kazekage. It was very..." "Interesting," Gaara finished with a grin as he helped Zaiaku to his feet. Gaara summoned his sand and they began the flight back to the hospital on Gaara's Sabaku Fuyuu.

_**End Chapter**_

Well how was that? Good I hope but I understand if it's any other way. Well Q and A time! Well...if there was any. I'm sorry but I have no preview so all I have is a thank you and see you later!


	38. Up and About!

Yo! So sorry for the down time but I needed a one day break, I had been having some bumps in the road (if the next chapter isn't obvious enough for it.) Anyway Thank you all for the reviews and I hope you enjoy this chapter!

"Speech"

_'Thought'_

_**"Kyuubi"**_

_Flash Back_

_(Standard Disclaimer)_

_**Chapter 38: Up and About!**_

**Three Days**

_It was quiet, so peaceful. His eyes danced over the lovely scenery surrounding him, quiet and calm in the deep forests of his home. Behind him lay his den, a large hole in a pure stone wall which to any other creature would seem massive but to him it was perfect. He lay his head on his furry paws and settled for a good nap._

_He didn't know when and he didn't know why but suddenly he felt his world shift and he felt his body being pulled from this peaceful realm. It could be something good, it could be something bad, but his entire being was compelled to allow it to do whatever it pleased. As he felt the invisible hand pull him he felt as if it was getting warmer and warmer, his body feeling as if it was slowly being submerged into the very sun. He opened his mouth to scream but nothing came, all that rung in this world of pain was a dark laughter and that single chartreuse eye.

* * *

_

Naruto nearly jumped out of the hospital bed he had been lying on. He was soaked with sweat head to toe as he held up his hand to his face. It was normal, but he could have sworn only moments ago his muscles had nearly melted off the bone. Naruto brushed his hand into his wild locks and panted as he stared into the white sheets of his bed, what the hell was that!

Naruto's focus swiftly changed as he heard a soft and easily recognizable voice call, "Naruto-kun?" Naruto turned his eyes swiftly to the hospital door seeing his beloved on the threshold holding a cup of cold water. "Naruto-kun!" Hinata said as she rushed to his bed side, putting the cup of water on the table next to his bed then wrapping him in a hug.

"Hinata-chan...what happened?" Naruto asked in confusion as he wrapped his arms around her putting his hands on the back of her head as she nuzzled into his shoulder. Her response was muffled but Naruto understood it all the same, "you started burning up. I went to get you some cold water and when I came back you were awake." Naruto smiled, it was good to have someone love you like this. He just wished he could find a way to return that love other then his words...

With that single thought his face turned a bright red and he slowly loosened his grip on Hinata until they broke apart. Hinata looked at Naruto with confusion etched into her lovely features and asked, "is something wrong Naruto-kun?" Naruto gulped audibly as his blush darkened and he responded with a weak, "nope! Nothing at all!"

Hinata looked skeptically at Naruto, something that from her resembled confusion. "Eh...it's not something you want to hear..." Naruto said as he scratched the back of his head nervously. "Naruto-kun," Hinata said in a serious tone completely unbecoming of her. She must be taking lessons on dealing with the fox boy from Kiba. "Uh...did you happen to hear what Genjutsu Zaiaku cast on me?" Naruto said not being able to meet Hinata's eyes.

"No, what was it?" Hinata asked with a bemused look. "It was called...lust," Naruto said nearly squeaking the last part out. Hinata was confused for one moment before a heavy blush stained her features. "W-what happened N-Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked her nervous stutter back from the sheer embarrassment of what COULD have been in the illusion. "Well..." Naruto said just before all his prayers were answered when the door to his room opened and in stepped his adopted older sister, Tsunade.

"Naruto it's good to see you awake after three days!" Tsunade said with a smile, hiding something beneath the happy facade. Naruto at the moment wasn't in the right frame of mind to notice so he said with a challenging air hoping to get ride of his embarrassment, "hey Obaa-chan. Wow three days? Forget it, what'd you think of the match?"

Tsunade rolled her eyes at the Obaa-chan crack and said, "well you fought with Katsu to as stale mate but..." Tsunade paused, she knew how Naruto got when one of his friends had been attacked let alone killed. He wasn't ready to be put through that, not right now at least. She skirted around Taishou's death and said, "due to some circumstances Katsu has been disqualified and by default you win."

Naruto grinned ear to ear and nearly shouted, "YES! I won! Does that mean I'm a Chuunin now?" Tsunade sighed and said, "that's up to the council..." With those words Naruto's face visibly darkened, if it were up to those ass's he would have been executed a long time ago. "You can't be serious," Naruto said with an obviously disappointed tone. "I'm sorry Naruto but my vote only goes so far..." Tsunade said sadly.

Naruto sighed then revealed his face smiling same as ever. "Oh well, at least my team will make it right? They ok?" Tsunade and Hinata smiled, this was Naruto. Such a selfless and loyal person even after what he had to go through in his life. Hinata found it inspiring and that inspiration turned to deep rooted love. Tsunade found it amazing, and that amazement was the foundation for her brotherly affection for the young Kitsune.

"Hokage," came a stoic voice from the hallway out of range of the doors view. Tsunade turned to the voice and nodded. She turned back to Naruto and Hinata and said, "sorry but I have to go. And Hinata, just because he's a little exhausted doesn't mean you can have your way with him." Before Naruto could yell at her Tsunade shut the door and turned to face the ANBU guard that was to escort her.

Tsunade smirked as the ANBU guard led her through the halls. It was a luck of the draw that she was here today checking up on her patients. Otherwise she would have completely missed her little brother waking up. It wasn't that long ago but still...that was a very memorable day.

* * *

_Tsunade was flying through the halls of the hospital, after finding Naruto's room she had been swamped with requests for her legendary healing powers. Apparently Katsu's little destruction streak had some consequences. After what had to be the thirtieth patient she was greeted by a very confusing site. In the waiting room of the hospital was the Kazekage on a disk of his flying sand with the silver haired Genin leaning on him. They landed and the sand disappeared into Gaara's gourd as the Genin spotted Tsunade approaching them._

_"We got him Hokage-sama," Zaiaku said with a slightly crooked grin. His face and body had splatters of blood and smudges of dirt while his left arm was twisted in a way no normal arm should be. His left eye was closed while his right eye was open and in it's normal mode of deactivation. Gaara looked much better off but he was sill covered in dirt, sand, and splatters of blood. "His arm is broken," Gaara said as he offered the Genin to Tsunade. Tsunade entered the hallways and caught three medical ninja and ordered them to take care of Zaiaku while she talked with Gaara._

_After the two medical specialists left with Zaiaku she turned to face Gaara but instead had a very entertaining sight welcome her. Some rooms away two people scrambled out of a room in a dead panic. One was a very...voluptuous woman who looked like she had seen a ghost with her sheet white skin. The second was a monster of a man who in his haste to leave the room stumbled over his own two feet and fell to the ground in a heap. He quickly scrambled up and took off after the woman not seeming to notice he had a large gash on his leg._

_Gaara watched this along with Tsunade but didn't say a word. The look on his face was good enough that he didn't need words. Tsunade coughed drawing both Kage's attention back into the conversation and said, "did you happen to gather any information Kazekage?" Gaara nodded and held out the three tags to Tsunade who quickly grabbed them and scanned them over. "These...I've never seen tags like these. It's hard to follow them, they're so complicated," Tsunade said as she looked the three tags over. "Shall we take this to your office?" Gaara asked not waiting for an answer before he started walking._

* * *

"Damn Obaa-chan..." Naruto grumbled with a deep blush on his face. However compared to Hinata's burning cheeks Naruto looked pale. One would wonder if she had any blood on her body with the exception of her head and face. "Uh Hinata-chan?" Naruto said with a scratch of the back of his head. "Y-yes Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked quietly not daring to meet his eyes. "Do you still want to know what I saw?" Naruto asked nervously. Hinata swiftly shook her head, any more of these embarrassing events and she would pass out!

"Thanks, so..." Naruto said as he began to lift the blanket off himself. _'Please have clothes, please have clothes,'_ Naruto chanted in his mind while he pulled the blanket off himself finding that he had his clothes on. Thank the gods he was still clothed! "Wanna go get something to eat?" Naruto asked as he prepared to get out of his bed. "Naruto-kun!" Hinata said stopping him from getting out of bed by grabbing his shoulder.

"What?" Naruto asked in confusion, except for his sore arm he felt fine. "You shouldn't be getting out of bed. You may have been sleeping for three days but your chakra still isn't up to normal levels," Hinata said trying to get Naruto to lie down again. "I'm fine Hinata-chan," Naruto said with a smile, "especially after three days rest. I promise." Hinata was about to begin an argument but was stopped when Naruto pulled her into a light and sweet kiss. Hinata lost the resolve to argue with Naruto and he pulled back with a grin.

"So do you want to get something to eat or not?" Naruto asked while Hinata softly nodded with a blushing smile. Naruto easily got out of bed, with just a few missteps due to his elongated rest, and they made their way out of the hospital.

* * *

_"So these tags are from Orochimaru," Tsunade said gravely as she looked at the three tags in her hand. Gaara looked over his shoulder and said, "yes, at least that is what the Sound Genin said." Tsunade looked the three tags over in her fingers, what could the intricate seals and markings that were confusing even for her level of expertise do? And why were there three of them?_

_Tsunade never had a full chance to figure it out because in the blink of an eye the tags set ablaze in a bright blue flame. Tsunade threw the tags to the ground and stepped back as the tags swiftly burned out of existence in a quiet flame. Tsunade and Gaara watched the spectacle for a few moments until Tsunade said, "oh damn it."

* * *

_

"Hey! Old man! Two of everything and one extra..." Naruto said as he turned to Hinata who added, "pork." Naruto smiled and turned to Teuchi with a wide smile. "You heard the lady! One pork for her and two of everything for me!" Naruto said energetically. Teuchi smiled and began on the Ramen while Hinata smiled at Naruto and thought, 'he must be feeling better.'

"So Hinata-chan, what'd I miss when I was gone?" Naruto asked as he turned to Hinata with a soft smile. Hinata returned the smile and filed him in on what he missed, everything important that had happened. Naruto listened with rapt attention just as he had two months ago. However whenever she asked what he had been up to he always skirted around the question quickly with either distractions or asking his own questions.

Finally their Ramen arrived and Hinata ate conservatively, just as polite and proper as she had always been. Naruto on the other hand took to the Ramen like a man in the Sahara with a glass of water. By the time Hinata had finished her Ramen Naruto had finished his, quite a feat for any human but we all know that wasn't Naruto. After paying the immense bill from his, now deflated, Gama wallet Hinata and Naruto left hand in hand. One with a smile and the other with some seriously unanswered questions.

* * *

_Tsunade sat in her office after listening to what the Kazekage had just told her, this was bad. So very bad. "Are you sure everything he told you was in complete honesty?" Tsunade asked while Gaara looked at her with his stoic expression. "The Genin was going to be eaten by a Shukaku incarnation. He told us the mans underwear color, which for some reason he knew. I doubt he would lie in that situation with that kind of information," Gaara said honestly._

_Tsunade sighed and slammed her head down on the table, "our treaty still stands?" Gaara smirked and crossed his arms, "as always Hokage." Tsunade sighed and rose her head from the table. "Ok...we have to begin building the armies as soon as possible. Even though it was information it was sketchy at best," Tsunade said as she took out a blank scroll and began to write in it furiously. Gaara watched in mild interest as Tsunade wrote then signed the scroll before blowing on the semi-wet ink then wrapping it up._

_"Prepare for war..." Tsunade said as she held out the scroll which Gaara took with a nod._

Those were her last words to the Kazekage, he rounded up his siblings and his Genin and left for Suna. Well he wasn't one for good conversation but he sure as hell was reliable in battle situations. Sometimes she forgot that he was about Naruto's age, he acted so much older and...darker. Tsunade shook it off as another Medical personal requested her assistance. Thank god she got her paper work out of the way...

* * *

Naruto and Hinata walked hand in hand through the village square both of them noticing that there weren't that many people around. That didn't mean that the villagers that were out ignored the Hyuga Heiress and the Demon walking along like a couple. Well mostly only the males that noticed this, the girls were glaring at the Hyuga 'princess' for taking the hot guy. In an effort to avoid the stares Naruto smiled and led Hinata away from the village into a spot he had found such a long time ago that fit perfectly into his plans...

Hinata looked up the gigantic nearly vertical slant that lead to only Naruto-kun knows where. "Um, Naruto-kun? Where are we going?" Hinata asked as Naruto approached the towering cliff face. "Hm? Oh we're going up!" Naruto said enthusiastically as he pointed right up. "Were going to climb that?" Hinata asked in almost disbelief. This was a challenge even for the most skilled ninja. "Huh? Are you nuts? There's a path up there, see," Naruto said as he pulled a bush to the side and there was a lightly worn path leading into the deep foliage.

Hinata mentally sighed and followed Naruto up the path trusting Naruto completely as he led her down this less then perfect path. Hinata was tempted to use her Byakugan in an attempt to figure out where they were going but she withheld the urge. Wait...if she used Byakugan she could see through Naruto-kun's...oh gods this was harder. She gulped and walked along behind Naruto tensely trying to get her mind out of the gutter she had formed for herself.

"We're here!" Naruto said happily as he sprung through the brush into the wide open air. Hinata followed quietly behind soon finding herself on top of the massive cliff they were at the foot off a little while ago. It held a beautiful view of the entire village, the Hokage monuments watching over the village like its own private guardians frozen in stone. "Naruto-kun it's beautiful," Hinata said but Naruto wrapped his arms around her from behind and said, "it's got nothing on you"

Hinata blushed deeply but relaxed in his embrace, falling further into his warmth. Suddenly a thought occurred and she quietly said, "Naruto-kun. You said you had something to show me." Naruto smiled and nuzzled into her soft silky hair and said, "that's why we're here." Hinata sighed and said, "it's wonderful Naruto-kun."

Naruto smirked and whispered, "the view isn't what we're here for." Hinata turned her head and looked up at Naruto's grinning Kitsune face with a look of confusion. Before she could say anything Naruto had placed his fingers on her lips and said, "wait and watch." Naruto let Hinata from his warm embrace and reluctantly walked over to a rock face. It had to bee at least 20 feet tall and was relatively flat at it's almost perfect 90 degree angle.

Naruto smirked and gripped his left arm with his right and with one swift movement he ripped away the top bandages away showing a fresh black tattoo on his upper arm. Unlike the styled and very artistic summoning tattoo on his right arm this tribal styled tattoo was plain yet beautiful in it's simplicity. Inside of a circle on his upper arm was a face of a Kitsune. Spreading from the circle were nine flame like tails. Thinking about it one would say it looked exactly like or bared an eery resemblance to the design on Naruto's shirt.

"Watch this Hinata-chan," Naruto said as he bit his thumb and smeared the fresh blood on the tattoo. Not forming a single hand-seal he placed his left hand on the rock surface feeling the tattoo on his shoulder pulse. If one were to watch this simple tattoo closely and in slowed time they would see the eyes of the Kitsune portrayed light up. The light would then spread from the eye to the circle. The circled would then bleed this light into the nine flame like tails and then with one last pulse it disappeared.

Naruto smirked as she stepped away from the rock, crossing his arms and looking at the rock wall with confidence. Hinata walked up the Naruto in confusion and asked, "Naruto-kun?" Naruto laughed and said, "one second." Suddenly the rock wall began to shake and a beautiful gold and red door rose from the rocky earth wall.

The door was like a gateway of an ancient wealthy city only down sized to about 10 feet tall and 6 feet wide. It was beautifully painted with a magnificent design in the center. In the center was a golden fox face within a golden circle with a blood red background. Surrounding the doors center piece were six holes. Naruto smiled while Hinata stared in awe, what was this?

Naruto wrapped his arm around Hinata's waist and led her closer to the massive door. Naruto stopped in front of the door and turned slightly, letting his six tails fly from behind him and slide into the six holes surrounding the centerpiece. Suddenly a loud clicking sound could be heard and Naruto removed his tails. Slowly the doors swung open, letting a blinding light hide what exactly was within the gates. "Welcome," Naruto said as he led a gaping and stunned Hinata into the gates, "to my world..."

**_End Chapter_**

Well how was that? I'll get to explaining this minor cliffy soon enough. As it is I'm still a little beat. Well Q and A time!

Q: To much Zai/Itami

A: AH HA! I knew it! I KNEW someone would have a beef about it! Ok not saying that I take offense,I agree to an extent, but I needed it for the story line. Sorry!

Q: Katsu curse seal?

A: Simple answer: no

Q: How do I make up Naruto's jutsu.

A: Well to be honest I only make up one or two of them. A friend of mine, with a very active and violent imagination, comes up with a good portion of the Jutsu and I'd like to thank her for that. She also contributes alot to this story in way of plot and dialogue. Thank you Psycho for all the times you helped this idiot with his story!

Q: Amagumo's identity?

A: In response, yes he was their teammate. In the middle of a mission he was seperated from themand then killed by Sound troops only for them to find his body had really weird properties to it after he died...that's all I can tell for now!

Q: Sasuke/Sakura?

A: You'll see!

Well thats enough of that. Thanks for everything but I don't have a preview that won't spoil the next chapter. Sorry! See you later!


	39. My World

Yo! I'm back and I got another chapter for yah! I know I'm gonna catch some flak for this one but what are you gonna do? Well thank you for the reviews and I hope you enjoy!

"Speech"

_'Thought'_

_**"Kyuubi"**_

_(Standard Disclaimer)_

_**Chapter 39: My World**_

"N-Naruto-kun...what is this place?" Hinata asked in awe as her pale violet eyes danced over the landscape. The entire area looked like the a perfect copy of Fire Country, warm and sun bathed with fresh green plants abound. Small forms of life lived in the trees and roaming through the meadows were deer and various other larger animals. Seeing as they were standing on the top of a cliff she found that every so often there would be a clearing with three bare tree trunks in its center.

"As I said, welcome to my world Hinata-chan," Naruto said with a smile as she scratched the back of his head. "Y-your world?" Hinata asked in confusion. Naruto nodded and waved his hand over the land. "This is my realm," Naruto said with a wide grin. "How is..." Hinata began but Naruto finished with, "this possible? Easy," Naruto said as he led Hinata away from the door and down from the cliff as the gateway behind them closed then disappeared into the rock of the cliff face.

"Well every Kitsune has their own realm. Kind of like it's own space to be safe and alone. I'm not exactly sure what Kyuubi sensei said about it but I think it's like a fold in the fabric of time and space or something like that," Naruto said scratching his head in confusion which Hinata found adorable. "Anyway, this used to Kyuubi sensei's world but after some...serious reworking this is my own little world...well not little world but it's mine!" Naruto said with an excited smile. "How big is it Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked while looking around the wide open area.

"Well, I'm not sure but Kyuubi sensei said something about being about as big as Fire country," Naruto said with a thoughtful look to the clear blue sky. "F-Fire Country!" Hinata said in surprise. She knew it was big but the size of the Fire Country? "Well some of the lower Kitsune can turn a knot hole into a mansion bigger then the Hyuga compound. It kind of makes sense," Naruto said.

Hinata looked around the place, even activating her Byakugan finding it to be even more beautiful then what could be seen from the cliff side. It had to be one of the most beautiful places she had ever been. "Hey Hinata-chan," Naruto said drawing Hinata out of her Byakugan to look directly at Naruto. "Have you ever seen snow?" Naruto asked which caused Hinata to give him a look of confusion. Naruto smiled, she was so damn innocent it was killing him. She was also so cute and yet uncomparably beautiful.

Hinata thought and said, "only once or twice, it never gets cold enough for it. Why Naruto-kun?" Naruto smiled and closed his eyes. Taking a deep breath she felt a small pulse of chakra from him and in an instant the skies darkened, the temperature dropped, and softly, slowly, it began to precipitate soft white pillows of snow. Hinata stared in amazement at the snow, how did it change from clear skies to snowing in seconds? Hinata turned to see the positively glowing sky blue with golden edged eyes of her love.

Naruto smiled and said, "I control everything in here. From the weather to the life in it to the shape of it." Hinata stared at this world, almost literally in the palm of Naruto. Naruto wrapped his arms around her waist and drew her into him returning to the position they were in on the cliff side before Naruto called the gate.

Hinata sighed as she was drawn into that warmth again. It was quite a sweet scene, golden Kitsune holding the one he loves in the middle of the forests while it was snowing. The small life that lived in the forests disappearing into their burrows for the 'winter' while the larger animals calmly trotted along. The great trees stood proud as the snow slowly succumb to gravity, landing in both Kitsune and girls hair.

Hinata gave a light shiver but Naruto moved his six tails and wrapped them around her softly giving her a nice warm coat of fur. Feeling the loving warmth of Naruto's tails and body against her it made a blush rise to her cheeks but over it all came a sudden feeling of complete peace. In moments she was asleep and Naruto smiled, apparently his presence was really calming. Using his control over this realm he constructed a house from nothingness and carefully carried Hinata inside to give her a good nights rest.

* * *

Sakura grinned, this had to be one of her most diabolical plans yet. After waiting for three days she heard the dunce had woken up. "Ok Sasuke-kun, do you have the ramen ready?" she asked the black haired boy following her. Well forced into following her it was all relative. "Yes," Sasuke said as he held up the bag full of bowls of ramen. Ok...three...two...one!" Sakura said as she burst into the room with the name Uzumaki Naruto hanging on the door.

"Ok Naruto you're gonna listen and you're gonna listen good!" Sakura as she approached the lump on the hospital bed. "Sasuke-kun and I have six bowls of ramen," Sakura began with a grin as she spoke loudly to a very humanoid lump in the sheets of the bed. Sasuke sighed and looked around the room finding something very interesting. "Uh...Sakura," Sasuke began but was hushed with a hand gesture from Sakura.

"We went through a lot of trouble finding you and buying this ramen so you're gonna start talking here and now," Sakura resumed until Sasuke demanded her attention again. "Sakura, you should look at this," Sasuke said only for Sakura to give him a hushing gesture. "First question, why the hell do you look like a Kitsune!" Sakura screamed to which Sasuke sighed and pulled Sakura's shoulder forcing her to look.

"What is it Sasuke-kun?" Sakura said impatiently until finally noticing what Sasuke was pointing at. Check out hours...Naruto had already left. "Uh...then who was I screaming at?" Sakura asked walking up to the bed and pulling back the sheet to reveal...

* * *

The first thing she registered was that it was warm, comforting warm too. The kind of warm she only got from... "Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked softly as she sat up slowly then took in where she was. It seemed that she had somehow gotten into a home and then she saw the source of her warmth. Her Naruto-kun was lying next to her, his back to hers with his tails draped over her while he lie there without something keeping him from the cold.

Hinata sighed, sometimes this was just to much. She scooted closer to the fox boy and wrapped her arms around his stomach, pressing herself into his back to give him her warmth. Naruto smiled and curled farther into the warmth having his tails rest over himself and the warmth. Hinata smiled softly at the sleeping Naruto, so child like and innocent. This wasn't the face of a boy who had killed the S-class Nukenin Hoshigaki Kisame.

This was the face of Uzumaki Naruto, the innocent Kitsune that she loved so much. Hinata then noticed something was missing from the favorite fox boy. He seemed to have lost his sleeveless coat. He was lying there in his sleeveless shirt...and on the other side of the room was his coat. How it ended up there Hinata would rather not know but maybe he would be warmer with it on.

Hinata began to get up but in a flash she was stopped and pulled into a heavy embrace by six very fluffy and very strong tails along with a pair of strong arms. Naruto hugged his prize mercilessly and with a content sigh he nuzzled into what felt to be the warmest part of the object he could reach. Hinata blushed without abandon as Naruto hugged her close to him, her front to his as he buried his face into the crook of her neck.

Now not saying that this position was unfavorable, no she would really love to be like this with her Naruto-kun more often but...he was asleep. Still this little predicament was giving her some thoughts people wouldn't peg the shy Hyuga heiress for having. What was the Genjutsu Naruto was talking about? Lust? Oh boy...what could he have seen in there? Hinata's blush deepened, "N-Naruto-kun."

Naruto mumbled in his sleep but it was distorted by where he had his head. That certain place just happened to be hovering over some of Hinata's skin and when his hot breath came in contact with her skin her blush instantly deepened and the thoughts she had went up tenfold. Maybe if she kept his talking he'd do that again and maybe slip with his tongue. Or she could do one better and wake him up THEN have some fun!

Hinata shook these thoughts out of her head but had to agree with one thing, she had to wake him up. Oh god what time was it! She was dead! "Naruto-kun!" Hinata said urgently swiftly breaking out of Naruto's hold and shaking him quickly. Naruto groaned and sat up, his eyes squinted as he yawned loudly. "What's the problem Hinata-chan?" Naruto mumbled as he rubbed his eyes clear of sleep.

"We have to get going Naruto-kun! Father will be furious if I'm missing for more than a day!" Hinata said frantically almost on the edge of hyperventilating. Naruto sighed and brought Hinata into a hug, petting her head and calming her down with soft words. "I'll be ok Hinata-chan," Naruto said with a soft and reassuring voice. "No it won't!" Hinata exploded, "he's probably wondering where the heiress is and he's going to kill anyone who withholds nonexistent information and-and!" Hinata ranted until Naruto stopped her with a well placed kiss on her lips.

Hinata was instantly calmed by the lip lock, if she didn't know better Naruto was preforming a jutsu on her. It felt almost to damn good! Not that she was complaining mind you. As he broke away from the kiss he sighed and said, "now Hinata-chan. If your father was worried he would be worried about his daughter more then the heiress. Besides that I can promise that even if you spend three months in this place you will not be in trouble." Hinata blinked in bewilderment, was Naruto off his rocker? "What are you talking about Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked with the cutest look of confusion on her face.

Naruto smiled and said, "first let's play a game, guess my age." Hinata squinted one eye and gave a slight frown seeing as she was COMPLETELY lost. "You're 15 years old with your birthday on October 10th right Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked while Naruto blinked. That was...very specific which caused Hinata to blush. She never told anyone she knew that much about Naruto-kun! Naruto coughed and said, "well except for the exact birth date..." Naruto grinned ear to ear and said, "as far as this place is concerned I'm about 40 plus years old."

* * *

It was quite entertaining to see the great Uchiha prodigy run from a room covering his mouth and his face green. "Uh...you should get that looked at," came the very scared and disturbed voice of Haruno Sakura as she walked from the room stiff as a board. She had seen A LOT of things under the tutelage of Tsunade but that one...that just crept her out.

"Ok...now that we know Naruto isn't in the room," Sasuke said as he valiantly held back his lunch. Sakura crossed her arms and thought, "he has to be at the ramen stand again. The first thing he'd do with his day would be eat his heart out." Sasuke nodded and forced his thoughts into good things, hopefully he would forget everything he saw.

Power...destruction...injuring Kabuto...jutsu...Sakura...wait what? Sasuke shook his head, what the hell was going on here! Sasuke took a breath and followed the pink haired kunoichi forcing any and every thought out of his head. "Sasuke? Are you a with me?" Sakura asked waving a hand in front of the dark haired boys face. Snapped from his ravine he looked at Sakura and asked the oh so intelligent question, "what?"

Sakura sighed and said, "the Ramen man said Naruto and Hinata were in here a little while ago. He doesn't know where they were going though." Sakura shrugged and said, "oh well, we know where he lives right?" Sasuke smirked, Naruto was in for hell tomorrow. Suddenly Sasuke felt someone bump into him, but this bump wasn't normal. This was a completely intentional encounter that had left something in his pocket.

Sasuke turned and called over his shoulder, "something just came up Sakura." Sakura sighed and said, "I know this is kind of old but, would you like to go on a date some time?" Sasuke froze, as soon as the natural response formed in his mind it froze before it went to his lips. This feeling he has been experiencing lately...it was worth investigation. Especially if it kept occurring around Sakura. Yes he was that clueless...then again after so many years with Orochimaru who wouldn't lose it?

However Sasuke knew enough that he had to respond. He turned his upper body with a smirk and said, "sure." Sakura blinked and checked her ears mentally, yeah they were working right. Must be a malfunction. "I-I'm sorry. Could you repeat?" Sakura asked in a disbelieving voice. Sasuke almost laughed and with a soft smile, something he had NEVER done, replied, "I said sure."

* * *

"Hinata-chan! Hinata-chan!" came the repetitive call she barely heard from the darkness. Wait...she knew that voice. She slowly pulled her self into the waking world with just a few cobwebs in her mind. "Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked slowly opening her eyes to the light. "Hinata-chan!" came the same call as she felt her body being drawn into a deep hug.

Oh this felt good...maybe she could just fall asleep again. No, no she had to stay awake! Hinata pulled away from the warmth that was Naruto and looked at him while he had worry etched in his face.

"I'm SO sorry Hinata-chan! I didn't know that-" he was quickly cut off with a kiss to the lips, very daring from the oh so shy Hyuga girl. They broke apart with a lightly blushing Naruto and a softly smiling, but also blushing, Hinata. "Naruto-kun? Were you telling the truth?" Hinata asked softly while Naruto nodded. "I really am sorry..." Naruto said which made Hinata shake her head at his confusion.

"No Naruto-kun. I mean...are you really..." Hinata said reluctant to finish the sentence. Naruto laughed and nodded, "yep, I am really about 40 years old, give or take a few months!" Hinata blinked, "then why don't you look like it?" Naruto rose an eyebrow and said, "I'm a Kitsune Hinata-chan. I age so much slower then humans that I'm gonna look like I'm young until I'm 500!"

Hinata's heart fell at that moment, he would out live her so many times over. That...well it just hurt. That was the best way of putting it without going into a long psychoanalytic prognosis. Naruto noticed her face fall and he looked at her confused, "Hinata-chan? Is something wrong?" Hinata shouldered the pain with a soft smiling mask, just as she had seen her love do so many times, and responded with, "I'm just fine Naruto-kun. I was just thinking how this answered my question about your sixth tail."

Naruto's look of fear and confusion vanished and was replaced with a look of thought and nostalgia. "Hinata-chan, you asked me what I did in the two months I was gone right?" Hinata nodded as she watched her love lean against a wall and close his eyes. In seconds a table popped from the ground and on it's flat surface were two cups of tea and a few riceballs. "Get comfortable because this is going to be a long story..."

**_End Chapter_**

Well that is that! Timf for some Q and A!

Q: Sasuke killing someone?

A: ...you'll see!

Q: 6th tail?

A: Jeeze keep your pants on! I'm getting to it!

Q: Team 7?

A: ...self explanitory

Well that's it! I don't have a preview sorry but I'll be workin my butt off to get the next chapter written and edited! Well thanks for everything and see you later!


	40. Six

Yo! you said you wanted longer chapters well here you go. I completely blew my own mind writting this and I'm pretty sure I'm gonna get some complaints on this. Sorry but this is how I think so get used to it. Anyway thank you all for the reviews and I hope you enjoy!

"Speech"

_'Thought'_

_**"Kyuubi"**_

_(Standard Disclaimer)_

_**Chapter 40: Six**_

Hinata didn't know if it was a direct invitation or whether he just asked her to get comfortable. Hinata gulped and decided now was as good as any time to begin getting comfortable with her Naruto-kun when she could. She scooted over to Naruto and with a simple shift of her weight she had leaned her head on his shoulder. Naruto smiled as he felt her weight and wrapped his arm around her pulling her closer.

"You know they say what you see is better then whatever you hear," Naruto said as he kept his eyes closed. Hinata stared at Naruto in pure confusion but suddenly the wall opposite of them began to change from a solid wall to what looked like glass.

It was like video monitor but...it was so much clearer. It was as if they were watching the events as they unfolded. She looked into the image and found that it was the day Naruto had left, he had just finished kissing her and he had disappeared in a blur.

Hinata stared into the images and slowly she began to hear things. She quickly came to the conclusion that the image was producing the sound and allowed herself to get carried away by the story...

* * *

Naruto stared into space, his eyes focused on everything while his thoughts ran a mile a minute as he lugged the massive sword on his back. _'Hey Kyuubi-sensei,'_ came his thoughts as clear as if he were speaking them. _**"What is it?"**_ came a dark rumbling growl from no where. Apparently this was his teacher. _'What did you mean...the perfect opportunity?'_ Naruto thought which made the demon chuckle.

**_"Well that would be spoiling the surprise now wouldn't it?"_** Kyuubi laughed to which Naruto scowled. _'Whatever,I have to gt Zabuza's sword and Hitai Ate back to his resting place,'_ Naruto grumbled mentally while Kyuubi chuckled. _**"Make sure to visit that kid and his mother,"**_ Kyuubi said which cause Naruto to break into a wide smile. Inari and Tsunami! He almost forgot about them! he got to see some old friends! Sweet! Naruto kicked into high gear and disappeared in a blur for Wave Country.

* * *

Suddenly the entire screen faded and the scene changed into an entirely different setting. "Well...here they are," Naruto said solemnly as he deftly thrust Zabuza's sword into the ground marking his burial. "I'd feel better about this if I found a way to not have this happen again," Naruto said sadly as he stared at the two graves. Both were a little worse for wear but both had served their purpose. They commemorated two great ninja, one a teacher and the other his pupil.

**_"Well why not put a barrier around it?"_** Kyuubi said with a bored tone. Naruto blinked, was there such a jutsu? _**"This isn't so much a jutsu as it is a Kitsune...strike that, ademon skill. Ok kid this might be a little painful but your going to have to do everything I say,"**_ Kyuubi said to which Naruto nodded.

Naruto, under Kyuubi's instruction, raked his claws down his arm and held back his healing reflex causing him to bleed heavily. Walking slowly around the graves he made a circle of his blood, when this was done he pulsed chakra into his arm and closed the cuts easily.

_**"This is the part that hurts kid. Ok first you..."**_ Kyuubi instructed while Naruto's face was the epitome of confusion and disbelief. He had to WHAT? Naruto shook his head with sigh and decided he'd follow along. It's not like he couldn't fix what damage he would do. Reaching into his mouth he took a deep breath and with one quick motion ripped his right fang from his mouth.

Mentally biting back a scream he quickly closed the wound with chakra and his body began to form another fang in the absence of his lost tooth. Naruto took the small fang, damn those things felt smaller in his mouth, and walked to the edge of the circle of blood. Placing some of his chakra into the fang he thrust it into the blood soaked ground jumping back quickly to avoid the reaction.

Naruto watched as the circle of blood ignited into circled of golden flames and seconds later the flames and circle vanished leaving the graves to stand as they were. Naruto blinked, did it work?_** "Of course it worked! That's one of the strongest of the demon barrier spells!"**_ Kyuubi screamed in his head. Sometimes the kid was thick but then again he had free access to the graves so he had no way to test it.

_**"Kid it's time to meet the family and when you get a chance with the kid alone say this,"**_ Kyuubi instructed as he said several words that Naruto couldn't understand for the life of him. **_"When you talk to the kid you have to be in your true form got it?"_** Kyuubi said which made Naruto confused. "True form? That would..." Naruto began but Kyuubi interrupted and said, _**"down size it kid!"**_ Naruto sighed and vanished in a blur.

* * *

The world faded again then came a clear picture of an obviously transformed Naruto stalking the bushes around a home, his golden tails swaying behind his furry body impatiently. "Hey mom I'm going out!" came a call from inside the home. "Ok Inari, just be home for dinner!" came another feminine voice.

Seconds later a small boy ran from the house, a large smile on his face as he rushed from his home. He was older then Naruto remembered but it was the same Inari he had helped on his first away from home mission.

**_"Now!"_** screamed the fox boys teacher which caused him to leap from the bushes and stand in front of Inari blocking his path. The young boys eyes jumped open and he back peddled swiftly, falling over his own two feet always staring at the five tailed fox before him.

Naruto cleared his throat and spoke the words his master had demanded he say. He found them rolling off his tongue easily as if he could speak the language fluently. He still couldn't understand it for the life of him it was just easy to say.

After Naruto had spoken those words the young boy smiled and closed his eyes as he stood up. "Good afternoon Kyuubi-san. Why is it that your pelt is golden? Did you restart your journey? And why do you have that ridiculous collar? Did you join Konoha?" the young boy asked with honest curiosity. Naruto blinked and sat down, what the hell was happening? And his collar wasn't ridiculous! It was a gift from Hinata-chan!

Kyuubi sighed and before any conflict could break out he said, _**"hundreds of years ago the rice deity Inari divided his being into several different parts so he could keep constant observation over the world and the beings that inhabit it. Curiosity made him do this but whatever the reason his soul was divided into several earthly forms. Some were animals, some were plants, but the most common was human. Why else do you think someone would be narcissistic enough to name their child after a god."**_

Naruto frowned and thought, _'so what does this have to do with Inari and him calling me Kyuubi?'_ Inari broke their conversation as he spoke kindly and said, "I was born into this young mans body as part of his soul. His mother was compelled to name him Inari because of my influence in his soul. I, as part of Inari, have Kitsune as my personal messenger and servants. I know Kyuubi because...well he is a very prominent Kitsune in history."

"...ok I think my brain is on fire," Naruto said as he covered his fox head with a tail. "It is simple," Inari spoke as he removed the tail from Naruto's head. "You are my messenger because I have a part of a gods soul. Thanks to the words you spoke I was awakened from the child's subconscious and have full realization of who and what I am," Inari said with a soft smile.

_**"Thank the gods we drew Inari's sense of mercy,"**_ Kyuubi muttered. _'Why?'_ Naruto thought. _**"I'm very famous for my destruction and killing people...you figure it out,"**_ Kyuubi spoke with a sarcastic ring to it. Naruto rolled his eyes and thought, _'so why did we WAKE him?'_

Inari grinned wide and said, "because I can give you tails." Naruto's eyes opened in shock. Not only from the fact that Inari has now read his mind twice but he just said the magic words, giving tails. "How?" Naruto said excitedly as his tails waved with excitement. "Well to make it simple you have to gain more power so here is what you do..." Inari said just before the world faded off into nothingness.

* * *

_**"You ready kid?"**_ Kyuubi asked Naruto as they stood in front of the massive gate. The gates face looked so dark with it's black and blood red designs. It held a picture of Kyuubi and in each of his nine tails was a victim. Prominent ninja and warriors from all over time that he had killed adorned the gateway like trophies melted into the metal. Naruto nodded his head and said out loud, "yes I am Kyuubi-sensei."

Kyuubi sighed and said, **_"don't come whining to me...ok kid open it."_** Naruto's five tails along with fours tails made of chakra reached up and slid into the nine holes for the door. Hearing a loud click Naruto leapt back and watched as the door opened. He almost instantly regretted is as when he entered the dark domain the door behind him vanished and he was stranded in this hell.

For as far as the eye could see the world was illuminated with a blood red moon, shrouding everything in it's dark crimson light. Naruto looked down from the high cliff to see the beasts that lived in this horrible world were demons among demons. They crawled, walked, or ran after each other, the stronger slaughtering the weaker. This truly was the twisted world of the destructive demon king Kyuubi.

**_"Kid, give me a body,"_** Kyuubi said to which Naruto replied with the sarcastic, _'Yeah, I'll give you a body so you can get out of here with the gate and I'm stuck here for eternity!'_ Kyuubi growled and said, **_"listen to your teacher kid!"_** Naruto reluctantly formed a Kage Bunshin for Kyuubi to reside in. It was a simple Kyuubi look alike, a short red furred Kitsune.

Kyuubi laughed darkly as his consciousness was transferred into the body. **_"Thanks kid, you fell for it!"_** Kyuubi instantly transformed into his preferred half human form and disappeared in a crimson blur. "Damn it!" Naruto howled as he attempted to take his chakra back hence trapping Kyuubi. However Naruto found he could not call the monster back, it was free in this world.

**_"This is my world my dear student,"_** came a dark whisper behind him. Whipping around he lashed his tails at his teacher but they were easily caught and Naruto was thrown into the rock wall they had entered through. _**"I control EVERYTHING in this plane. To take over and get me back into the seal you have to catch me and make me bleed,"**_ Kyuubi said darkly as he vanished into the dense undergrowth of the demonic forest.

Naruto peeled himself from the rock wall with a growl, this was a trick! Naruto turned and found himself face to face with some very...disgusting demons which starving looks in their eyes. "We haven't had another Kitsune in here for ages," one of them growled while the other agreed with a nod of what looked like its head.

Naruto twitched, oh there was no way in hell he would be killed by these idiots! Naruto disappeared in a blur and rammed a burning Rasengan through the first demon. He turned to attack the other but found it was well prepared and slammed him into the ground with it's massive claws. Naruto growled as the demons brought it's cavernous mouth to his head and just before the demon closed his jaws Naruto had one thought, _'oh this sucks.'

* * *

_

The world faded to black and silence reigned supreme. When light came to the world Naruto stood with his ever defiant look etched on his Kitsune face. His body was covered head to toe in cuts, bruises, scratches, and the clothes he had were whittled down to a torn pair of pants, his necklace with his collar, and his arm bandages. Behind him lay a long line of slain demons, from the biggest to the smallest all were defeated.

**_"Very good my apprentice,"_** Kyuubi growled as he studied Naruto's form from a distance. Standing atop the tallest mountain of this plane Naruto faced his sadistic teacher. Only one more demon stood in his way then he could leave. Kyuubi's body was in much better condition, barely a scratch was on his skin and he face Naruto down with a smug grin. Naruto snarled and charged Kyuubi but Kyuubi easily sidestepped the young Kitsune and brought him to the ground by twisting his arm around his back.

**_"Three years Naruto. Three years and that is the best you can come up with?"_** Kyuubi asked as he sat on Naruto's back. Naruto snarled and thrashed in Kyuubi's grip but Kyuubi held fast and continued to talk. **_"We have wasted only a few days in the other world but...three years. This is sad,"_** Kyuubi kept talking. Naruto suddenly stopped moving and began to laugh.

Kyuubi questioned the boy with a raised eyebrow, until he felt it. It was a light sting, like an annoying insect had bitten into his skin. He swiftly turned and grabbed the wrist of his attacker looking at it's clawed hand gripping a lightly bloody kunai. "I win sensei," Naruto said with a twisted smile as the clone beneath Kyuubi's feet disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Kyuubi stared at the young Kitsune holding the stained Kunai. His body was a mess of cuts and broken bones. His face was so beaten that only one of his golden edged cerulean eyes was allowed to be open. His right arm hung limply at his side while his left was jutted out in front of him like a spear with a kunai tip.

Kyuubi smirked then began to chuckle, **_"congratulations Kit, you pass." _**Naruto smiled the best he could at his demonic teacher. Kyuubi smirked and shook his head, this Kit was damn insane. Kyuubi held his laughter and closed his eyes allowing him to control this world.

Naruto swiftly felt his bones resetting and becoming whole once more, his cuts lessened and so did his pain. In a matter of moments Naruto was once again in stable condition while Kyuubi stood next to him with a grin. Apparently he could do wonders with another persons body in this world.

**_"Ok Kit, since you passed the test you get the prize,"_** Kyuubi said as Naruto looked up at him in confusion. Kyuubi bit both of his thumbs drawing blood. Kyuubi then placed his palms on Naruto's head and with immense skill and precession he pained Naruto's face in his own thumbs blood.

When he was finished Naruto had a wide red streak from the corners of his eyes to his ears and a light touch of blood over each of his whisker birthmarks. His mouth was outlined into what looked like a wicked Kyuubi like grin and his nose was completely covered in the demons blood. Kyuubi smirked at his handiwork and said, _**"Naruto take a deep breath and think of what you want this place to be like. Think of it down to the smallest pebble and up to the greatest mountain."**_

Naruto nodded and took a deep breath, then suddenly the world around him began to change. The dark red moon dissolved and in it's place came the bright rising sun. The dark and distorted forests that were, gave way to the great trees and green foliage of Naruto's thoughts. The demons that had been slain rose and transformed. Those great beasts twisted and shrunk becoming the animals of Naruto's wish.

The world had undergone a complete renovation. Above this great land on the tallest of the mountains were two Kitsune, the teacher and his pupil.

* * *

The world faded into nothingness and when it relit Naruto in his true form sat in front of the young boy which was part of Inari. "So you passed his test?" Inari asked with a smile. Naruto nodded while Inari laughed, "three years it took you! With what I know of Kyuubi I'm surprised you're alive!"

Naruto glowered, did people ALWAYS think so low of him. Naruto coughed and Inari ceased his laughter, "I suppose you want to know how you can gain more tails?" Naruto nodded vigorously to which Inari smiled. "You have six tasks to preform to gain all six of your tails. Is that agreeable?" Inari asked which made Naruto nod even more vigorously. Inari smiled and said "ok then, your first task is..."

* * *

The world darkened then seconds later it lit up revealing Naruto walking down a path casually in his true form. Every once and a while he would find himself standing in between two statues of Kitsune. "If I'm a messenger of a god why do I have to RETRIEVE a scroll?" Naruto asked no one as he walked the path.

**_"...for once I don't have a sarcastic answer. Feel lucky Kit,"_** Kyuubi muttered in his mind. That was odd, his teacher was surprisingly quiet for this journey. Naruto sighed and in no time he was present before a massive temple that had seen better days.

Naruto entered the dilapidated temple careful of his step and voice. Any wrong step or loud sound and this place could come down in literally a ton of bricks. Naruto slowly examined the entire temple, checking every inch and ever corner. When he came to the conclusion there was no scroll he got pissed but calmed his mind.

"Ok...it has to be here so the only thing I can think of is..." Naruto closed his eyes and formed a single hand seal, "kai." Suddenly the image broke and before Naruto stood and alter with a brown scroll resting upon it. Naruto smirked and reached for the scroll,_ 'easy.'_

**_"To easy Kit, watch out,"_** Kyuubi warned which caused Naruto's hand to freeze. Naruto's golden edged eyes began to glow and in the blink of an eye he had grabbed the scroll and run from the temple which began to fall apart. The temples traps and tricks no match for the powerful Sekkagan.

The world faded then revitalized once again showing a similar scene to the one before. This happened a total of five times, each time Naruto gaining a different scroll in a different temple and each time the situation was more and more dangerous. He had gathered the scrolls of earth, fire, water, air, and lightning. With one final time the world faded and relit showing Naruto bowing in front of the half deity Inari.

Naruto grinned and held up the yellow scroll while he said, "there you are Inari-sama. Lightning scroll to go along with your collection!" Inari chuckled and grabbed the scroll disappearing into the home then returning with all five scrolls in his possession. Inari smiled and placed all five scrolls in front of himself. Red, brown, blue, grey, and yellow. He then put a hand on the two farthest away from one another and they glowed brightly.

He slowly brought his hands together bringing the glowing scrolls together with his action. Slowly the light enveloped all of the scrolls and when the light had dimmed sitting before Inari was one very large bright golden scroll. Naruto watched the display with wide eyes, he had never seen something like this before.

Kyuubi wasn't any better off, how was this possible? He knew of the Kitsune scrolls, of what purpose each had, he even knew what to do with them...but he had never seen them like this.

"Inari-sama...Kyuubi-sensei is asking why you did that. He is asking why you would ruin five of the nine sacred scrolls by combining them," Naruto said relaying the message to Inari who merely smiled. He looked into Naruto's eyes and said, "Kyuubi, the scrolls are slowly becoming null and void. The Kitsune who were here have either died or have left to their home. As it is this young Kitsune is all this world has left. He is my last servant in this world so he deserves every one of the sacred scrolls...when he can handle them they will all be his."

Kyuubi was silent, all of this information had to sink in before he could even comprehend it. All of his kin...dead or in their Kitsune realms. This...was either a blessing or a curse he couldn't tell what. _**"Kit...you must go to your realm to learn the scrolls,"**_ Kyuubi began but Inari halted him and said softly and with complete calm, "your last task for me is simple Naruto."

Naruto listened along with Kyuubi as Inari said, "before you leave you have to show me one technique from each scroll. Only then can you gain your sixth tail and in time your sixth scroll." Naruto nodded and bowed before the Kitsune deity then he vanished in a blur leaving the world to fade to black once more.

* * *

When the world turned bright Naruto sat before Inari, his five tails waving erratically while Inari stood before him with crossed arms. Beside Inari stood the great demon king Kyuubi, watching his student with great interest. "Fire scroll," Inari said simply as Naruto slammed his tails to the ground creating a massive fissure filled with lava.

"Earth scroll," Inari said as Naruto pulled at the molten earth that obeyed every movement of his chakra. "Water scroll," Inari stated as Naruto held out one palm to the standing molten earth and in seconds they had frozen in large icicles.

"Air scroll," Inari said as Naruto took a deep breath then blew out the air causing the ice surrounding the igneous rock to shatter and fly off into the swamp. "Finally lightning scroll," Inari said as Naruto's tails waved violently and from his palms shot large bolts of lightning completely destroying the rocks that he had risen from the molten earth. When it was over the fissure that had held the molten earth had turned into a long and jagged path of pitch black and very shiny stone.

"Impressive, very unique variations on the five scrolls. More artistic then battle use I see. That must have tired you out," Inari said with a smile while Naruto returned the smile between his panting breaths. "Yeah...but it was worth it!" Naruto said excitedly as he slowly recovered from his chakra loss.

_**"Nice job Kit,"**_ Kyuubi said with a, dare I say, proud smirk. "Well Naruto you have proved to me you are worthy," Inari said as he placed his small hand on Naruto's forehead.

"I find you worthy of a sixth tail," Inari said which sent a light pulse into Naruto's body. Naruto tensed, he hated this part but it was necessary. From the base of Naruto's spine shot a sixth tail, golden and glowing like his other five. Naruto let out a breath, gods that always hurt! It was your spine splitting then growing several feet long in the time span of a few seconds!

"Congratulations Naruto," Inari said with a smile. Kyuubi said nothing but helped his student to his feet, damn the artistic moves. They always left the Kit drained of more chakra then combat moves! It confused the hell out of him but he thought since they ate more chakra the Kit would gain more power and quicker.

"Well Kyuubi-san your student progresses quickly," Inari said, seeming odd from a child much younger then his apprentice. However he knew better then to doubt or attack the child. It was the god of the Kitsune and he could have each and every one of his tails, and the tails of his student, revoked. "Much better then your last one," Inari said with a soft smile. Kyuubi tensed but said nothing as Naruto regained his balance.

"Thank you very much Inari-sama," Naruto said with a grin, "I've still got to find the sixth scroll then a few more years to train and it's the Chunnin exams!" Kyuubi bowed along with Naruto and they left Inari who the second they vanished his consciousness was transferred back to Inari the little boy who hadn't a clue.

* * *

The world darkened again and in an instant it was brightened by the gleaming sun of Naruto's realm. In the center of one of the many training fields he had created Naruto lie on his back, his training for the day exhausting every ounce of what he had. Around him lay craters and complete destruction, the fruits of his training. He closed his eyes and sighed, "Hinata-chan..."

**_"Daydreaming about your woman Kit?"_** asked Kyuubi who walked past the destruction right up to his student. "It's been over thirty years Kyuubi-sensei...of course I'm going to day dream about her," Naruto said with a heavy hint of disappointment. Kyuubi smiled and crouched next to his student, **_"we all miss the ones we love."_**

Now saying this was an odd statement from his sensei would be an understatement. Naruto slowly sat up and looked at Kyuubi in confusion. Kyuubi smirked and said, **_"not something you expected to hear from your tough as nails several thousand year old sensei right?"_**

Naruto nodded to which Kyuubi laughed and plopped down on his rear end next to his student. _**"Believe it or not Kit, Kitsune no matter what coat they are, are not entirely evil nor are they entirely good," **_Kyuubi said matter-of-factly. Naruto blinked while Kyuubi said, **_"well except for some of the special ones."_** Kyuubi smirked and ruffled his students hair while he said, **_"get back to work Kit."_**

Naruto nodded and got to his feet, ready to preform his next demon scroll technique. The world faded to black and then shone brightly on a Naruto who was jumping up and down while yelling his head off.

* * *

"Kyuubi-sensei we have to go!" Naruto said indicating the gigantic gateway behind the Kitsune king. Kyuubi shook his head and said, **_"you have a few more days to fine tune on your jutsu and demon techniques! Get working!"_** Naruto growled but turned and began working on his jutsu like a mad man. Maybe if he got them perfect he could leave!

The world did a quick fade but returned to Naruto facing Kyuubi in a ready to battle stance. **_"Let's see your newest sixth scroll technique,"_** Kyuubi said as he crossed his arms. Naruto growled and pulled a small crystal vial from his shirt. "Here see! A healing pill made of my demon chakra! Can we PLEASE go now!" Naruto said pleadingly as he showed the bottle to Kyuubi.

Kyuubi frowned but sighed and said, **_"fine we can go but I get to stay out of your body until the end of the tournament."_** "Whatever let's just go!" Naruto said as he turned into a blur that vanished through the gateway. Kyuubi sighed and shook his head, _**"kid can't get that girl off his mind."**_ With those words he too vanished in a blood red blur and the gates closed while the world turned black.

* * *

Naruto opened his eyes and looked at Hinata who just sat there in awe. He smiled and rubbed his hand up and down her side slowly, "well did that answer your question?" Hinata nodded, that was...wow. "Naruto-kun...did you miss me that much?" Hinata asked shyly which made Naruto's hand movements cease. "Of course I did, how could I not miss the woman I love," he asked quietly as his hand slightly squeezed her side.

"Naruto-kun...will you miss me after I die?" Hinata asked which caused Naruto to freeze. "W-what do you mean Hinata-chan" Naruto asked at a complete loss. "You are going to out live me by so much...I just want to know if you'll miss me when..." Hinata said slowly breaking up as tears flooded her eyes and soft sobs racked her body.

Naruto said nothing, he let his actions speak for himself as he gathered Hinata into his arms and held her tightly but gently. Like she was a porcelain doll that he didn't want to lose. Hinata settled her head into the crook of Naruto's neck as the rest of her body was seated in his lap. She didn't want to leave him...not now and not ever.

Naruto sighed after a long period of silence and said, "H-Hinata-chan..." Hinata swallowed her sobs and nodded into his neck which gave him the signal to continue. "During the years...Kyuubi-sensei told me that when I chose a mortal woman...I would be disappointed. He made me realize you would die long before I would so...before any of that happens..." Naruto said softly which made Hinata's eyes open in surprise. Was this heading where she hoped and dreamed...

"Hinata-chan...will you marry me?" Naruto asked which caused Hinata head to rise up from the crook of his neck. Naruto had feared the worst but before he could apologize he felt a pair of lips crash onto his own in a kiss he hadn't felt since the Chuunin exams. After several minutes both needed air and they slowly broke the kiss.

"So was that your answer?" Naruto asked with a smile which Hinata could only respond with another kiss in this simple home, in the snowy realm of a Golden Guardian Kitsune.

* * *

The world had gone bleak and the clouds had rolled in, it was quickly getting to be a horrible day indeed. People ran for shelter while the ninja stayed to help those in need. This coming storm was quite poetic in the eyes of one Uchiha Sasuke. The clouds were gathering and the world was darkening. He quietly entered his apartment and reached into his pocket. Sure enough there was scroll and on the end he could feel the falsified symbol of Konoha.

He swiftly pulled out the scroll and opened it without a moments hesitation. His dark eyes scanned the scroll their constant look of contempt not leaving his eyes for a second. When he reached the end he sighed and then formed a hand seal completely clearing the scroll of it's writing. He better be out there with all the other ninja so as to not raise suspicion. After all...he had an image to keep up for a few years...

**_End Chapter_**

Well how was that? Longer I know and I think it was all worth the effort. Well time for Q and A!

Q: What DID they see in the hospital?

A: you do NOT want to know. All I know is I'vebased it on personal experenceand...I nearly lost my lunch on the floor. I'm a person who can watch open heart surgery and laugh...but that...ew.

Q: (to quote WOLF) U DOLT now she thinks he will out live her! FIX IT FIX IT FIX IT! (end quote)

A: ...ok that was not cool. I am the writter here and this is my story. I'm not here to feed your demands on how my story should be done and what should be written. I hate to break balls here but seriously. I apreciate you and the reviews you have written but I do not apreciate demands or you calling me a dolt. Thank you and good night.

Q: New generation of Sannin?

A: you will see in time!

Well that is that! Unfortunately I do not have a preview so all I have is this. Thank you and later all!


	41. War

Yo. I'm sorry about this chapter for...well you'll see. Thank you for the reviews and I hope you aren't disgusted with me after this...

"Speech"

_'Thought'_

_**"Kyuubi"**_

_(Standard Disclaimer)_

_**Chapter 41: War**_

She wished it didn't turn out like this, she prayed every day that what information they had gathered was wrong. She wished most of all that the younger generation would never have to see this. Apparently the gods were deaf to her and her village had been submerged into a war. The next great secret shinobi war...why the hell did she have to be around for it?

Tsunade sighed as she sat in the temporary office. In reality it was but a large tent with a small fold-able table in the middle of it. Stacked next to her, instead of the usual papers to sign, was a large pile of scrolls. Each held whatever information that they had managed to gather from the opposing forces.

She shook her head as she reached for the next scroll in the stack, ever since their chief strategist accidentally triggered a scroll that turned out to be a bomb she wondered what the next scroll held. Would it be precious information or would it be the explosion that led to her demise. She smiled sardonically at the memory, Shikamaru had survived but he had a nice scar with a story behind it...just like his father.

Tsunade opened the scroll to find that it wasn't the bomb she subconsciously hoped it was, it was more information on Orochimaru's troops. Luckily this one was the one she was looking for, who had curse seals at their disposal. Tsunade stood up with the scroll tucked under her arm and exited her 'office' with Shizune in tow.

"Hokage-sama where are we going?" Shizune asked as they were quickly passed by a few Jounin off to the front lines. Tsunade smirked and said, "to the new Sannin." Tsunade came to a large tent then with one quick movement she tore back the sheet that covered the entrance and came upon a very interesting sight. Sitting on one of the beds was Sasuke, a grimace on his face as Sakura tended to the serious wounds on his back and sides.

It was quite interesting seeing the Uchiha boy so uncomfortable with the pink haired Kunoichi healer working his wounds without his shirt on. Sakura on the other hand held a look of constant worry, her thoughts went to the line of him being to reckless.

The third and fourth occupants of the room were one Uzumaki Naruto and one Hyuga Hinata, both clad in Chuunin vests showing their ranks. After Naruto and Hinata had returned from Naruto's realm they went to the hospital to locate and talk to Naruto's teammates for the exam. Since they had only lost a few minutes of time in the real world they made it to the hospital to find Itami asleep and Zaiaku in the operating room for his arm.

The next day brought surprises, both good and bad for everyone. Naruto was explained the death of Taishou, something that made his anger spike for the Sound. He found that Zaiaku had come from surgery, his arm fine except for the cast it was stuck in for quite a while waiting for the bones to practically form.

Naruto and Hinata were about to leave but were interrupted as a very irrate Sakura and a bored Sasuke entered the room Sakura chewed Naruto out and demanded that he tell her everything or she would, quite frankly, wish he was never born. Not being one to disappoint Naruto confessed everything which answered a whole lot of questions for Sasuke...but got a mixed reaction from Sakura. She didn't know what to think so she went home leaving Naruto with a heavy cloud of dread over his head.

Just when Naruto felt his day was at a deep low it got worse...there was a large storm brewing in the aftermath of the storm that had come by the other day. It was a highly irregular event that caused everyone to worry. By the looks of it this storm was worse then the last.

Naruto was one of the ones that volunteered...no, he was drafted to aid with the storm and he was the one that made all the difference. Tsunade remembered it fondly, one second she looked outside her office window at the raging storm, seeing only a dark day for Konoha. Then next thing she knew a monstrous golden furred Kitsune stood in the path of the storm, blocking the wind and drawing the lightning to it's body.

Tsunade watched in amazement as the Kitsune held the cracking electricity long enough to make it well past Konoha's walls. In one bright flash the lightning was dispersed and the storm was reduced to a heavy rain and strong wind but it was nothing compared to before.

She awaited his return...she waited for that massive Kitsune to make his comeback...but he never showed up. To her surprise she later found that many were awaiting the same thing, many who had treated Naruto horribly in the past found that he had publicly saved them from a horrible destruction. They awaited their savior, some more convinced at his purity then others.

They waited until the storm had died down and the sky had cleared, but no sign of their hero appeared. Several ninja were ordered to retrieve the boy but whomever Tsunade called upon she found that they had already gone to search for the lost Kitsune. Many thought the power was to much for him and he died to save the village, others say he harnessed the lightning and turned into something more then demon or human.

Those who unrelentingly hated Naruto said he was stalling under the pretense of being injured but those people were quickly silenced by those whom Naruto had won over. He had done it, a good portion of Konoha now recognized him as a hero who had saved them from a direct assault on the village...but he was no where around to appreciate it.

On the third day of searching for him he was dragged through the gates of Konoha in his human form by all of the original rookie nine, his chakra exhausted and in a semi-coma. This however did not distract the fact that he had indeed gained another tail, the seventh of his collection. Tsunade instantly checked him over finding some very surprising news. The lightning he absorbed into his body was held in his chakra coils, stretching them out to a point that they almost broke. When he pushed it out his chakra coils had to readjust to the lower level.

He was kept in the hospital for a week before he woke up, it took him a while to shake off the mental cobwebs but when he did he was surprised to see...he had flowers by his bed. And not all of them were from his friends. After being fed the information of what happened by Hinata he was visited by none other then Tsunade.

The boy was so happy that he moved up in a rank he jumped out of his bed and rushed out of the room to have a party...completely forgetting he was in only a hospital gown. That resulted in some...less then wanted attention from EVERYONE...

Tsunade smiled as she watched her little brother speak in whispers to the Hyuga girl who in turn whispered to him. They were so cute together...to bad the rest of the village didn't see it that way. No matter how their majority views about him changed they thought it was 'evil' for the Hyuga heiress to be wed to a Kitsune.

"Sorry to disturb this little scene but I have some information for Naruto and Sasuke that they would find very interesting," Tsunade said with a grin as she tossed the scroll to Naruto seeing as he was the only one able to catch it. Naruto easily caught the scroll and opened it, his seven tails whipping around him furiously showing his excitement as he read. "Oh you just made my day. Hinata-chan's birthday in a few weeks...the wedding," Naruto said with a look to his fiancé who just blushed with a smile.

Hiashi's reaction was...well to put it simply the major gripe he had was that Hinata was far to young. After a few days of 'negotiations' Hiashi had come to a fair agreement. They would be allowed to be married only after Hinata turned 20...and Naruto fulfilled some qualifications which no one except those two knew about. Hiashi couldn't put the same age stipulation on Naruto because as it was Naruto was already, technically, older then Hiashi.

Those plans however went into the toilet the day the Sound attacked...

Tsunade rolled her eyes at the two and said, "I have a mission for you. Naruto you will be in charge of making sure all of these individuals are assassinated. You may bring whomever you choose but choose wisely." Naruto smirked and said, "Sasuke." Tsunade raised her eyebrow as she turned to said black haired boy. His hands were crossed in front of her face as he stared off into nothingness.

Tsunade stared at the boy, feeling something radiating off him like a cold fire...something wasn't right. "I'm willing to aid Naruto," Sasuke said as calmly as humanly possible. "Excellent, that's all Obaa-chan," Naruto said with a grin while Tsunade and Hinata looked at him with concern.

"Are you sure Naruto? Wouldn't it be safer with more people?" Tsunade asked attempting to spur the Kitsune on. Naruto shook his head and said, "more people would equal more injuries and pain. I'm sure Sasuke and I can take care of this." Tsunade sighed and nodded, "you leave as soon as possible. Eastern exit so as to not rouse suspicions."

Naruto nodded while Sasuke merely grunted a reply. With a short tiding of good luck she left with Shizune, a feeling of darkness in the pit of her stomach. She shook her head clearing her mind, she was imagining things, she was sure of it.

Naruto looked at Sasuke and asked, "when we leaving Sasuke?" Sasuke closed his eyes and said, "as soon as Sakura heals the rest of my wounds. Not all of us heal in an instant Naruto." Naruto smirked and turned to Hinata, his jesters grin gone as he saw the look on her face.

"Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked which made Hinata place mask of a smile on her face. "Hinata-chan, I'll be fine, I promise," Naruto tried to reassure her but it wasn't as...reassuring as he had hoped. Hinata sighed and leaned on Naruto, loosely hugging him as she settled her chin on his shoulder.

Naruto hugged her with his right arm and said, "realm?" Hinata smiled softly and said, "realm." Naruto put his hand to the side of the tent and with a pulse a small gateway had appeared. Naruto and Hinata vanished into the world and in a matter of minutes reappeared hand in hand, both looking very happy. "Ready yet Sasuke?" Naruto asked which made Sasuke glare at Naruto. "Idiot..." Sasuke muttered while Naruto shrugged and led Hinata back into the realm.

* * *

"Tails to Chidori, Tails to Chidori, come in Chidori," spoke the Kitsune ninja as he snuck through the undergrowth. His entire body was covered in a light Kitsune illusion, blending in with the foliage and the plants of the forest to near invisibility. "Chidori to Tails, what is your position," came the quiet response in the boys head set.

"Southwest of the target. What is yours?" Tails asked Chidori through the headset. "Northeast of the target, perfect ambush positions," came Chidori's voice through the headset. Suddenly the grumbling of voices came and the thumping of footsteps could be heard nearing the spot between Tails and Chidori.

"Attack in three seconds," Tails spoke as he readied for a strike. "Copy..." spoke Chidori both silent as they mentally counted, 'three...two...one!' In a flash both Chidori and Tails flew from their positions, taking the surprise aspect of their attacks to full advantage, quickly cutting down the opposition.

The entire encounter had lasted less then five minutes, neither of the covert assassins had a scratch on their person while all of their targets had been reduced to scattered parts of humans. Naruto rose an eyebrow while Sasuke merely crossed his arms and closed his eyes.

"That was way to easy," Naruto said as one of his tails poked the dead body parts. "Exactly..." Sasuke said as he turned to Naruto opening his eyes to reveal the blood red eyes of the Sharingan. Naruto turned to Sasuke, the golden edges of his eyes on the border of glowing.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at Naruto and said, "is this why you only wanted me to accompany you? Do you know?" Naruto smirked and cracked his knuckles, "I don't know a thing...but I have a pretty good idea." Sasuke nodded solemnly and asked, "so why didn't you stop me earlier. I could have easily annihilated you in your Chuunin exams if I wished." Naruto's eyes changed and his mask dropped.

His face held a look of pure pity and pleading, "Sakura-chan, Konoha, a lot of people Sasuke, most of all you. You're throwing away your life and killing the village your entire clan helped to build and protect." Naruto took a deep breath and with his exhale he expelled a short burst of flames.

"I will make the same promise now that I did when we fought in the Valley of the End. I will do whatever it takes to make sure you do not go any farther," Naruto said as he slid into a battle ready stance. Sasuke glared and nodded, "and so the past repeats, you remember what happened that day don't you Naruto?" Naruto nodded sadly, "it will be different this time around."

Sasuke growled and said, "yes it will, because I will go right to the top from the beginning." Sasuke's curse seal activated and the black flames infiltrated his skin slowly raising him to level one. In an instant he accelerated his power, transforming the simple level one to a complete level two. Sasuke felt the power flow through him and he let out a sigh of relief, "it feels good to be back in this form. Everything else felt so weak."

Naruto merely looked at his friend, his brother...soaking in his deadly sins. Sasuke clenched his fist and said, "let us try something of an experiment." Sasuke closed his eyes, his body slowly filling up with more and more power. His fingers grew longer and his skin turned a dangerous pitch black. His sharingan eyes stayed the same they had in his level two form but from the brow of both eyes rose two horns, twisting backward into a ram like skull protection.

As the horns grew they pushed his Hitai Ate further and further until it reached the breaking point and suddenly it snapped in two, falling to the ground that shook with his power. His hair faded from dark black to a pure white and his pitch black skin began to be covered in thick, twisting barbed wire shaped lines. His muscles bulged as they grew but then shrunk as they compacted, making him hundreds of times stronger.

His grin turned wicked as he produced fangs even larger then Naruto's and as one final spit in the face of Konoha the twisted barbed wire lines converged on Sasuke's forehead into the form of a broken Konoha symbol. "Do you like level three Naruto?" Sasuke asked as he flexed his fingers getting used to the longer digits.

Naruto showed no emotion, his face frozen in a look of pity and disgust at the mental shambles that had become his friend. "I'm very confident that at this level I can easily top your seven tails. Would you like to test it out?" Sasuke asked in a dark demonic tone.

Naruto's face slowly began to twist from a look of pity to a deep rooted anger. His friends was being poisoned by that seal...turning his mind and soul against the one he called his friend. This was Orochimaru's doing...this was the snakes deadly poison! "Sasuke!" Naruto yelled his chakra flaring high enough to easily match Sasuke's output.

"I'll bring you back!" Naruto howled as he poured out the fullest his seven demon scroll training could offer him. Sasuke smirked and formed several hand seals in quick succession. "Lets see you back up your words," Sasuke said smugly as he took a deep breath and held up his fingers blowing out a massive stream of fire at Naruto.

Naruto simply stood there and let his tails do the work. His tails engulfed themselves in flames and with a single swing of his seven tails the flames had been reduces to cinders. Naruto looked through the dispersed flames seeing Sasuke wasn't taking the same chances he had so long ago and was going right for Dark Chidori.

Naruto sighed, he hated how the past had a way to repeat itself. Naruto held up his palms and concentrated his chakra into his palms forming two completely perfect Rasengan. Naruto closed his eyes and forced even more of his chakra into the cyclones, retaining the accelerating winds with his teachings from the demon scrolls.

Sasuke's Dark Chidori rang with the sound of its namesake and he grinned darkly as the light bent around his arm, falling to the darkness of his attack. Somewhere in his mind he felt this was wrong, he felt as though something wasn't right about his actions. He pushed that small part of his mind deep into his subconscious and charged his Chidori with even more chakra. The ground around him fissured and shook with his power, the fox couldn't beat him!

Naruto pressed his two Rasengan together forming one massive swirling ball of chakra. With the greatest of his concentration her compressed the ball, smaller and smaller it became until it was no bigger then a normal Rasengan. Naruto stared at the ball, it looked like a dark marble in his hand, the light swirling within the solid shell held the power of a thousand hurricanes. This hurt...

Sasuke laughed darkly and yelled, "prepare fox!" Sasuke took the first steps to attacking Naruto who stood still, staring into his swirling ball of death and destruction. This Rasengan didn't need anything added to it...no touch of elemental power...no clones to add to the power. This was a dooms day weapon that could destroy a village...he had to turn it against his best friend.

Sasuke reared back his hand and screamed, "victory fox!" Naruto's eyes turned to his friend revealing something...he was crying. Naruto's golden edges turned bright and he yelled as he thrust the ball of pure chakra at his friend. Chidori and Rasengan collided in a storm of dark power against white light that shook the very ground they stood on.

Naruto stared into the dark eyes of his friend, his surrogate brother, and saw that behind those cold Sharingan eyes there lay something that betrayed his hate. There was something that betrayed his psychotic demeanor. This was the last portion of his sanity not effected by the demon in his heart. "Sasuke!" Naruto yelled calling out to the small portion of his mind.

Sasuke growled at Naruto and pushed his Chidori harder slowly cutting into the storm that was Rasengan. "Think about what you're losing!" Naruto continued to scream but it seemed as if his pleas were falling on deaf ears. "You'll lose your friends! You'll lose your true home!" Naruto yelled then when he saw nothing working he yelled the last thing he could think of, "you'll lose Sakura!"

Sasuke's eyes opened wide, then narrowed dangerously, "what are you talking abut Dobe! I don't care for her!" Naruto smirked and pushed his Rasengan to give extra power into his words, "I never said anything about you caring for her!" Sasuke growled and pushed herder then ever as he screamed, "shut up Dobe! I don't care about her!"

Naruto's mind snapped and he screamed out, "but she cares for you! She loves you, you moron! When you left guys would always make passes at her but she turned them all down! JUST FOR YOU, YOU INGRATE!" Sasuke's attack stopped moving forward, his Sharingan eyes showing that flicker of sanity he had. She loved him...even after he had left...she had loved him. Sasuke felt a pain in his stomach, it was that feeling again!

Suddenly he realized...this was guilt manifested. But it couldn't be, he held no guilt! Sasuke growled and pushed harder, if he pressed enough the guilt would leave and he would be in peace! Naruto's eyes relinquished their anger...all of their rage...and once again offered only his pity. "Sasuke...history repeats itself..." Naruto said sadly as his Rasengan slid off target and he felt the power of the dark Chidori at his stomach.

Sasuke's eyes snapped open, no this was not going to happen again! Sasuke swiftly pulled his attack back and thrust it into the ground to release the built up energy. The ground erupted in an explosion of his dark power throwing rock and dirt all over. Sasuke sat through it all staring into the ground, his skin back to it's natural color as the curse seal faded from his system.

As the dirt and dust cleared Naruto lie on the ground, his side terribly burnt and cut from the Dark Chidori's power. Sasuke fell to his knees, he had almost done it again. He had almost killed his friend...and from the looks of it they had to get back or Naruto would be dead from his repeated mistake.

Sasuke stood up to gather Naruto but suddenly he saw a flash of silver and a glint of glass, "Kabuto..."

_**End Chapter**_

...I am REALLY sorry about this...I have just not been having good days with my writting. I have to say that this is the low point for me...but it was the best thing I could think of to get my message across. Sorry but I can promise you I'll make it up with some REALLY AWESOME chapters coming up soon. I swear it! Q and A time!

Q: Onigiri?

A: This is a inside joke with my friends who drew up the OC's Itami and Zaiaku. The person who drew the characters (wonderful artist by the way see for yourself at under the name Mockingbyrd) I helped her with an assignment or two and she agreed to drawn the two characters that Psycho and myself had come up with. She drew Itami, Psycho's character, and was in the process of drawing Zaiaku when she got to the forehead protector. She asked what village he came from and me, in my infinite wisdom, came up with a village and showed her the symbol.

The village symbol, the village being under the name of Ore, looked remarkably like an onigiri so out of jest I made Zaiaku's family name Onigiri. Well that's the story and thak you for noticing that little inside joke.

Q: To Wolf

A: Its ok, I know how sometimes people lose their minds at things they don't like. It's human nature.

Q: Exchanging blood?

A: ...I don't think that was in this story...and no I'm not takeing it in that direction. When something big happens you'll see but until then it is defined that Naruto will surely out live Hinata.

That's done and once again I failed and I don't have a preview...I'm really sorry once again at this bad chapter but I promise to make it up to you guys. Later.


	42. Brothers

Yo! I'm back and I got a new chapter! I'm sorry that it's shorter but that was the only way I could work it. Thanks for the reviews and I hope you enjoy!

"Speech"

_'Thought'_

_**"Kyuubi"**_

_(Standard Disclaimer)_

**_Chapter_** **_42:__ Brothers_**

Kabuto looked over the scene as a dark grin floated over his face. "Sasuke, I see you completed your task," Kabuto said as he looked down at the wounded Kitsune. Kabuto looked over the little beast, it's side torn up badly while it was quickly losing blood. Kabuto laughed on the inside, this little creature used to be human and an annoying human at that. Now he was a spirit animal..a dead animal.

"Leave Kabuto," Sasuke growled as he stood from his seat on the ground. Kabuto rose an eyebrow and turned to look at Sasuke who was rising with a furious glare on his face. Kabuto smirked and asked mockingly, "why would I do that Sasuke? It is obvious that you killed the fox so I am in no immediate danger."

Sasuke spat and said, "I wouldn't be so sure about that." Kabuto chuckled at the Uchiha's joke, after all he had to be running low on chakra. No one had taken the seal to level three, it was considered to dangerous even by Orochimaru. "Don't tell me that you still consider this animal your friend," Kabuto said kicking Naruto in the side making him roll onto his stomach.

"Don't touch him," Sasuke growled to which Kabuto merely laughed. "I don't particularly care about you or your thoughts Sasuke but to be honest this thing isn't even human anymore. You have heard his secret correct?" Kabuto asked to which Sasuke just glared at Kabuto with even more intensity. "He is not an animal," Sasuke said to which Kabuto held a hand to his chest and said, "oh my apologies. He's a demon."

Sasuke yelled and took off at Kabuto with chakra enhanced speed. He sped at Kabuto with a punch which Kabuto dodged then kicked Sasuke in the stomach. Sasuke stumbled back but quickly recovered and avoided a punch meant for his head, spinning and swiping at Kabuto's legs in a sweep kick.

Kabuto jumped over Sasuke's kick and rose his leg up high attempting something he had once seen a great ninja do. Sasuke felt a massive pressure in his stomach that swiftly turned into pain as he crashed into the earth back first. Kabuto leapt away and grinned as he watch Sasuke slowly pull himself up from the wreckage

"This is your defection from Orochimaru-sama and all of the Sound?" Kabuto asked with a deadly serious voice. Sasuke stood up, his chakra already cut in half from the all out attack he went on against Naruto but his mind acted on instinct by activating his curse seal to the first level.

"If you want to think of it that way then yes," Sasuke said with a dark grin as he felt the power flow throughout him. Kabuto laughed and said, "how do you intend on leaving Orochimaru-sama if you continue to wear his mark and use his gifts." Sasuke growled and held up his hands to his face watching as the winding black flames twisted on his skin. Sasuke sneered and said, "consider this a big up yours to Orochimaru and all of Sound."

Sasuke closed his eyes and suddenly the curse seal began to slowly fade from his skin turning into the mark on his neck. Kabuto smirked and rushed at Sasuke planting a powerful uppercut into Sasuke's stomach. "How do you expect to beat me if you renounce your greatest strength?" Kabuto asked as Sasuke flew from the attack.

"Easy, I call on my allies," Sasuke said with a grin as he landed on his feet. Kabuto froze, he forgot about the Kitsune! Before he could turn his arms and legs had been bound with four very strong tails. Naruto smirked from his place on the ground as Kabuto struggled in his bindings. "How's it going Kabuto?" Naruto asked with a laugh as he coughed up some blood.

Kabuto was about to comment but suddenly felt his bindings grow hot and burn into his clothes and skin. He looked at the tails and found they were burning with Naruto's Kitsune flames. Kabuto activated his In'yu Shometsu to lessen the injury but he suddenly had his entire body engulfed in a torrent of flames.

As the fire died down Sasuke smirked and exhaled the last few lagging cinders from his lungs. "Well Kabuto, I can't say you smell any different burnt to a crisp or alive," Naruto commented weakly from his spot on the ground. Naruto turned his eyes to look at the burning figure in his tails to find that all he had trapped was a wooden look alike.

Sasuke's eyes sprung open, when did Kabuto switch himself! Sasuke looked all around with his Sharingan eyes blazing, he should have never held to much confidence in that one attack! Sasuke turned to Naruto and froze. Standing above Naruto was Kabuto, his hand glowing a burning blue with his Chakra no Mesu.

"I suppose I should have done this sooner, then again it's so much sweeter when you can prolong killing a demon. It feels so much better after the suspense," Kabuto said and in one swift move he had sliced his hand across Naruto's chest, surely cutting his heart in half. Sasuke stared as Naruto turned his head toward Sasuke, smiled his stupid smile, then let his head fell to the ground releasing his final breath.

Sasuke clenched his fists, that was completely unacceptable. That was Kabuto's worst mistake. Sasuke closed his eyes and hung his head, his body heaving with the shuddering breaths he took. "Kabuto..." Sasuke said in a tone that even Orochimaru would find it disturbing. Kabuto turned calmly to Sasuke and smirked, "yes little boy."

Sasuke snapped his head up at Kabuto, his body doing two things it had never done before. As he glared at Kabuto tears made their way down his cheeks, slowly but surely the great Uchiha boy was crying for his fallen friend. What horrified Kabuto even more then the tears was the boys eyes...the three blades had merged into one massive shuriken style twist. He had awakened it...the almighty Mangekyou Sharingan was his to command.

"I'LL MAKE YOU PAY!" Sasuke said as he rushed the frozen Kabuto his body radiating with chakra. Kabuto didn't manage to dodge the kick the boy had laid into his chin sending him flying into the air. Using a speed that would give Lee a run for his money Sasuke shadowed Kabuto quickly laying several strikes into him then with one final powerful kick he sent Kabuto on his way to the ground.

A loud cracking signaled that even with his miraculous healing abilities Kabuto was hurt, and badly. Sasuke leapt away from Kabuto, his Mangekyou Sharingan eyes refusing to fade. If one were to closely study his eyes they would see that unlike his brothers eyes these were sleeker, leaner, and more acute like Kakashi's eyes without the connecting circle. However they were different in the fact that in the very center of it all was a crimson Sharingan blade.

Kabuto slowly stood, Sasuke laughed at the irony on the inside, and said, "you Uchiha scum. You got on master Orochimaru's good side because of your eyes but I know he hated your arrogance. You think because of your blood you are better," Kabuto growled and formed the familiar Chakra no Mesu on his hands. "I killed your demon friend and now I'll kill you-" Kabuto began but suddenly both of his hands were tied, his legs were caught, and his mouth had been bound with five golden tails that had sprung from the ground.

Sasuke's eyes snapped open but then his grinned as he formed several hand seals. "I knew that idiot couldn't die," Sasuke said with a smile as his grasped his left arm flowing the chakra to his hand. Kabuto struggled for all he was worth but his bonds would not give, they would not break. Suddenly he felt a very familiar burning at his wrist and he smirked, just like last time he could escape because the fox's grip had to give ever so slightly if he wished to burn him.

Kabuto would have screamed if he could. He felt the tails tighten to the point that he felt the bones in his arms and legs break, the fox didn't take a chance this time. Sasuke looked into the deafening power that was the Chidori and he grinned. "Kabuto," Sasuke called darkly. Kabuto slowly turned his eyes to the murderous Uchiha boy, losing all of his control over his bodily functions from his fear.

Sasuke laughed, "oh did helmet head wet himself from the big bad Sasuke and the 'demon'?" Sasuke's face then went deadly serious and said, "tell my brother I said hi." Sasuke disappeared in a blur and within seconds his hand had been rammed right through the chest of Kabuto. Kabuto's face was frozen in a look of fear and pain as he watched Sasuke approach. When the attack hit his body it shuddered violently and his glasses fell from his face, shattering on the ground as they hit.

Sasuke held his position letting the Chidori burn away whatever healing jutsu Kabuto attempted but it never happened. Sasuke had impaled Kabuto's heart and there was no healing that. Sasuke withdrew his hand from Kabuto's body just as the tails unwound themselves from the villains body quickly, thinking that if they lingered they would be infected by his sickness.

Sasuke sighed and looked around, now that this was over Naruto should be around here somewhere. Sasuke looked to where Naruto had fallen but he saw nothing, Naruto must have switched himself with a clone before Kabuto hit him. Sasuke felt a tap on his shoulder and sighed as he turned around. "Naruto good to see you're-" Sasuke came face to face with what he least wanted to see right now, Orochimaru.

Sasuke nearly jumped out of his skin but Orochimaru smiled and laughed, "you fell for it!" Orochimaru disappeared in a puff of smoke and there was Naruto, his tails waving erratically in joy. Sasuke twitched and said on the verge of a meltdown, "Naruto..."

Naruto laughed nervously and said evasively, "I see you got the eyes you wanted!" Sasuke rolled his eyes, the Mangekyou long ago fading into his normal black eyes. Naruto was still Naruto no matter what the situation was. Sasuke's eyes then turned to something interesting, "seems I'm not the only one who got something they wanted."

Naruto cocked his head to the side but Sasuke merely motioned to Naruto's tails. Naruto turned and saw, to his great surprise, eight golden tails waving in the evening sun. Naruto's eyes lit up and he pumped his fist in the air, "YES! One step closer to being the best there is!" Sasuke sighed and said, "you're over one hundred years old and you still act like a kid."

Naruto turned to Sasuke with a light smile and said, "how else do you expect someone of my age to deal with anything? Maturely?" Sasuke cracked a smirk...that grew into a small smile...that smile broke into a chuckle...that grew into a full out laugh. Naruto blinked and slowly eased away from Sasuke, "uh...Sasuke...are you alright?"

Sasuke laughed and said between his laughs, "I killed Kabuto, I gained the Mangekyou, AND I defected COMPLETELY to Konoha after you beat it into my head!" Sasuke fell to the ground still laughing his head off earning a VERY confused look from Naruto. "Sasuke I think you're delirious from chakra exhaustion," Naruto said as he helped his friend to his feet.

Sasuke laughed more and howled out, "you think?" Naruto shook his head and reached into his pocket, the pocket not stained by his blood, and brought out a small golden pill. "Sasuke take this, it'll get you right back to your grumpy self," Naruto said softly as he attempted to give the pill to his surrogate brother.

Sasuke refused to take the pill and demanded that he was tended too by 'his' Sakura-chan. This in itself made Naruto wonder what the hell had happened during that fight. After Sasuke wounded him he preformed a Kitsune illusion to make the attack seem worse then it actually was. While Sasuke and Kabuto fought he switched himself with a clone then hid underground using his demonic scroll teachings.

He didn't see much but he did see his opportunity when Sasuke began that Chidori with his newly acquired Mangekyou eyes. Long way from that to now when Sasuke was talking gibberish going from memories of when they were little kids to more recent memories. He just kept talking all the time as they made their way back to the village Naruto not understanding Sasuke's random words in the least.

"Hey Naruto, remember when you summoned Gamabunta on your '18th' birthday and he challenged you to a 'drinking under the table' contest! Oh he beat you so badly it wasn't funny!" Sasuke yelled as they neared the gates of the city. Naruto laughed at that memory, it was one of the more entertaining memories of this stupid war. Naruto stopped and looked at Sasuke who merely smiled back at Naruto.

"Sasuke something is wrong, what happened?" Naruto asked with a serious look to his face. Sasuke smiled and said, "you don't get it do you? I'm free Naruto! I'm gonna go to Sakura-chan and we're gonna have lots of kids to restart the Uchiha clan! You and Hinata better get started too after all the Hyuga's have a lot of repopulating to do don't they?"

Naruto looked away, many of the Hyuga clan died in the first attack. In the first wave Neji and four others were the only ones to come back from the branch house front line. Hiashi himself had went on the offensive for his clan and thanks to that one rage fueled attack a lot of Konoha was still Konoha and not Sound invaded land.

But that didn't mean the old man didn't have limits and he nearly died on the outside. Naruto shook his head to get rid of the memories. That didn't solve the pain though. He already had friends in this war risking their lives for the village. Naruto smirked and for some reason remembered Taishou's funeral. Not many outside the team showed up but those who spoke of him said close to the same thing.

_'The man loved his work and loved his students like his family.'_ Naruto remembered Zaiaku's words on Taishou, _"he was a...snaptastic sensei."_ That would have made Taishou's life hearing the serious boy say that about him. What confused everyone was Anko, she had actually shown up but while she said no words other then he was a good Jounin she seemed very distraught. Itami didn't say anything about it but Zaiaku mentioned to Naruto, _"he bothered her the most out of everyone. Why is she here?"_

Naruto nearly laughed, maybe Anko liked the idiot but that was a question for another day...he was getting off track as it was.

"Yeah they do Sasuke, but why are you so happy. You've never been so loose and insane, we're in the middle of a war!" Naruto said seriously as he faced Sasuke. Sasuke's face faltered for a minutes until he smiled again and said, "chakra exhaustion Naruto." Naruto thought for a second the smiled, he understood now. Sasuke needed this, he needed to cut loose to make up for so many years of stoic expressions and nullified feelings.

Naruto smiled and said to his rival...to his friend...to his brother, "challenge ya to a drinkin contest!" Sasuke blinked then grinned at Naruto, "the second Sakura-chan heals me you're on."

**_End Chapter_**

Well how was that? Time for Q and A!

Q: Level Three?

A: When I looked at the curse seal I found that, at least in my opinion, it doubles ones strength for each level it was on. Level one doubles normal strength, level two doubles level ones strength, so to me it seemed normal that level three would be incredibly powerful. Sorry if this confused anyone, my fault.

Q: Hinata in Naruto's realm?

A: Short answer: sorry but no.

Q: Mate wise lengthening of Hinata's life.

A: I'm sorry but I'm not other authors so it won't be like Inuyasha fan fics.

Q: ANY way to make Hinata live as long as Naruto.

A: ...I am really surprised that no one has noticed my patterns yet. When someone, or many people, come to me with suggestions and I just brush them off I often readdress the issue in my story later on and with an idea that I formed a long time ago.

Q: (in response to Sleepy Kitty Napping)

A: Uh...sorry but I don't know what questions you are asking about. If you could show me them then I could answer them, sorry.

Q: (in response to Shizumu)

A: ...alright then. You can insult me and my story, I can deal with that, but once you attack Masashi Kishimoto then you have crossed the line.Then not only DO you insult that great author but then you DEMAND that I rewrite the chapter. I have onlyfour words to say toyou that will not completely make me seem like a monster. _**Get Bent You Chipatama.**_

I think that's it but I don't have a preview. I'm sorry but I'm working on it I swear! (crosses heart) Well that's all, thanks alot people! Later!


	43. Rage

Yo! Uh...this starts off kinda...eh you be the judge. Thanks for the reviews and I hope you enjoy!

"Speech"

_'Thought'_

_**"Kyuubi"**_

_(Standard Disclaimer)_

_**Chapter 43: Rage**_

_It was cold and getting colder, the rain was slowly turning to sleet and all he could do was sit there...sit there and cry...and it all started a little over a month ago._

* * *

"And the winner by a long shot is Uzumaki Naruto!" called Inuzuka Kiba as he held Naruto's hand up high. Naruto laughed and belched as he slammed his Sake cup on the table effectively smashing it to bits. "Sorry Sasuke but I've only seen Gamabunta drink Naruto under the table...well Gamabunta and that girl," Kiba said with a laugh as he helped the COMPLETELY smashed Sasuke up from the ground.

"Da-hic-amn it Naruto!" Sasuke called with a drunken grin. Shino shook his head as he ordered one more shot for him while the guy with the golden eyes who sat next to him also called for another. Naruto laughed, his body barely showing the effects of the alcohol in his system. "Hey Zaiaku, why didn't you bring Itami today? She could actually get me drunk!" Naruto laughed while Zaiaku shook his head.

"I didn't want this place to run out of whatever Sake they have," Zaiaku said with a smirk as his and Shino's drinks were poured. Naruto shrugged and grinned, "how about you? Let's see what tolerance you have under that collar." Zaiaku smirked and took his drink, sitting across the small table from Naruto he said, "if you live with Itami you have to take up drinking."

Naruto laughed and said, "how long has she been living with you?" Zaiaku thought for a second then said, "a little after the Chuunin exams she had a huge falling out with her parents and moved in. Something about beating up her father and making her mom...eh nothing for you to know." Naruto laughed and called to the ninja clad fully in black, "Kankuro! Why isn't your brother here?"

Kankuro turned and called back, "he said it would ruin Suna's image if the most prestigious of the Kazekage's was caught in a Konoha bar!" Naruto laughed and said, "and you're here why?" Kankuro glared and said, "pick up some Konoha chicks." Zaiaku grinned and said, "you're not going to get a girl wearing more make up then they are even if they are drunk."

Naruto, Kiba, and Sasuke laughed up a riot while Shino resolved to keeping his laughter to a quiet chuckle. Kankuro glared while Zaiaku smirked at him, "you, me, outside now!" Zaiaku rose an eyebrow and stood up from the table, putting his hand on the edge of the table to steady himself. Kankuro lead the way as Zaiaku walked outside with the rest of the group following...minus Shino of course.

Kankuro exited the bar and stood outside waiting for Zaiaku who showed up with his hands in his pockets and a grin on his face. Naruto, Kiba, and an inebriated Sasuke soon followed and stood outside the bar watching at the two stared each other down. "Get to fighting!" Naruto called a small drunken grin gracing his face.

Kankuro pulled a scroll from his pocket and in an instant he had produced the puppet Karasu. Zaiaku simply shrugged as his coins flew from his person and got ready to attack. "Ready?" Kankuro asked as Karasu released the blades in its arms. Zaiaku smirked and said, "ready as ever Kabuki." Kankuro glared and sent Karasu forward with his puppet strings. Zaiaku's coins moved like the wind and readied to knock Karasu to pieces...

**BAM!**

In seconds all of Zaiaku's coins lay on the ground and Karasu fell harmlessly to the ground. "OW! What the hell was that for Temari!" Kankuro asked his furious sister who stood behind him with her fan ready to deal him another blow to the head. "Gaara's been asking where you were all night!" Temari yelled which made Kankuro reply quietly, "damn it, where's that deer guy. He'll get you off my case and on his."

**CRACK!**

Kankuro was smashed beneath Temari's giant fan making for a very interesting scene...but not as funny as the other scene.

Lying face first in the ground about two inches deep was Zaiaku with a VERY pissed off Itami standing behind him. "You went drinking and didn't tell me! You're going to pay when we get home," Itami grumbled as she easily picked up the coin laden ninja and began walking back down the street.

"Oh Naruto, your fiance's been asking where you are. Sakura's wondering the same thing about Sasuke," Itami said with a brief look over her shoulder before she walked off into the night. "Oh crap..." Naruto said as he vanished in a golden blur. "Damn it!" Sasuke yelled as he faded in a black blur. Kiba stood there with a blank look for a few moments...then burst out into a wide grin. "No girlfriend, no fiancé, no wife, plenty of one night stands, I'm in heaven!" Kiba exclaimed as he disappeared back into the bar. If Akamaru had been with him...gods help us all.

* * *

Naruto arrived in the small home he shared with Hinata, it wasn't anything special but it was much better then the apartment of his childhood. When the Sound attacked the clan homes the Hyuga mansion was completely obliterated. While Hiashi found refuge for the clan in another home some ways away Hinata had decided to live with Naruto.

Hiashi was obviously upset but trusted his daughter and Naruto enough to not do anything stupid in the middle of a war...at least that was what he said. Truth was the farthest they had gotten was some...ok many heavy make out sessions, no sex until marriage was the agreement. Naruto was eager, thank you Kitsune hormones, but held himself in relative calm until that day.

That wasn't to say Hinata wasn't also anxious. Seeing her fair share of a near naked (and once full naked thanks to an un-resistible Byakugan opportunity) Naruto had given her plenty of un-Hinata like thoughts. She held herself like Naruto but both found it was getting just a little bit harder.

Naruto walked in the door with a grin and called, "honey I'm home!" Naruto took a deep whiff of the air. Hinata was cooking again! "I'm in the kitchen Naruto-kun!" Hinata called while Naruto took off his jacket and hung it on a hook near the door. No sense in making this home a mess like he had been in every home his whole life.

Naruto walked into the kitchen and promptly blushed, oh man it was getting harder. Standing over the stove was Hinata wearing an apron, one of Naruto's sleeveless shirts, and a pair of her shorts. Now for him this was a rarity, even living with her she kept herself in modesty on how much he saw of her. To be walking around in a sleeveless shirt and shorts...it blew his mind along with a few other things.

Hinata turned and looked at Naruto with those pale violet eyes of hers and noticing his staring she blushed. Wearing this wasn't an accident, she felt daring today and making Naruto more anxious for their wedding night stroked a bit of her bad side. After all doesn't everyone have that little devil on their shoulder some time? Hinata smiled softly and said, "Naruto-kun, Kyuubi-sensei has been calling for you for an hour since I got home. He must have not gone to sleep for days."

Naruto gulped and turned his focus away from Hinata and nodded, "alright Hinata-chan, I'll go check up on that right now!" Hinata laughed softly to herself as Naruto took off in a golden blur.

Some time ago Naruto had placed a scroll in his realm that when activated would cause another scroll on the outside to glow, sort of like a way to call from inside the realm to outside and vice versa. The only thing wrong with it was that calling from the inside out would result in a LONG wait time for the person inside.

Naruto had also given Kyuubi a body within his realm, a TRUE body, but they found out that Kyuubi's body could not exit the realm so he sat alone in the realm, meditating and working on techniques to make them more effective. Naruto hadn't visited him in, what would be on the outside, five days and he was worried for his student so he called.

Naruto opened a small gateway and in a flash he was at his masters lodgings, a relatively large dojo in the more inland portions of his realm. Naruto approached the dojo and called out, "Kyuubi-sensei! Did you call for me?" Naruto heard shuffling around inside the realm an in a matter of minutes a scruffy looking Kyuubi-sensei exited the large estate.

The years within the realm had treated Kyuubi as any accelerated time would. Since the body Naruto had given him was immortal he didn't change that much but he always thought he was getting shorter. Naruto now stood as tall as his Sensei which was a good 6'4 in height and without his fox features Naruto reminded him of the human that bound him in the Kit. Kyuubi often wondered when that happened but shrugged it off, the Kit had to look his 'age' in the real world so he would stay in the realm until he aged enough to look it. **_"Hm? Oh Kit! You look...is that another tail?"_** he asked suddenly deathly serious.

Naruto blinked then held out his eight tails, "oh yeah, got it a few days ago! Sorry but I've been talking to old friends, you know right?" Kyuubi sighed and said, **_"Kit when you get a new tail you come directly to me. Then you can get as strong as possible as quickly as possible."_** Naruto hung his head and said, "sorry sensei I just was meeting friends I haven't seen in a long time."

Kyuubi sighed and grinned as he shook his head. **_"It's alright Kit but...this tail is something very dangerous."_** Naruto looked up at his teacher with aconfusion unbecoming of his lookswhichcaused Kyuubi tojust smirk mysteriously and walk out of his dojo saying, _**"follow me Kit."**_

Naruto followed his teacher in a brisk run as they traveled to lands Naruto hadn't even explored yet, and this was his realm! Kyuubi led Naruto through various twists and turns, his body following the mental map he had formed a few years ago realm time.

Naruto followed Kyuubi for about an hour until he suddenly stopped and held out his arm to stop the swiftly moving Naruto coming behind him. Naruto stopped just before his sensei's arm and looked past Kyuubi seeing something amazing. They were standing on the very edge of Naruto's realm and from that point on there was just stars...millions and millions of stars.

Naruto shook out of his awe and looked at Kyuubi who smirked as he looked into the stars. _**"Kit do you know where the eighth scroll is?"**_ Kyuubi asked as he looked to Naruto with his blood red eyes. Naruto said, "why would I know?" Kyuubi shook his head and said, **_"I'll get right to the point, I have the eighth scroll."_**

Naruto blinked, "you have it?" Kyuubi nodded and said, _**"yes they thought I would be the best keeper for it."**_ Naruto rose an eyebrow and said, "why is that?" Kyuubi grinned and closed his eyes, the familiar pull of chakra signaling his controlling of the realm which was not supposed to happen. **_"They said I was the only one capable of holding onto it's power,"_** Kyuubi said as in front of the two Kitsune formed a large mouth of a cave lit with torches that burned a dark crimson.

Naruto backed up confused but Kyuubi grinned and said, _**"some part of my world is on the very edges of your realm Kit. In this case I chose to make it the eighth scrolls location."**_ Naruto nodded and followed as Kyuubi walked along the poorly lit halls that looked like they were painted with blood. Along the walls crept small demons, harmless to the great Kitsune but creepy none the less.

After ten minutes of walking they came to an altar, it stood a good ten feet in the air and on it's pinnacle was a scroll so black that it looked as if it stole the light that surrounded it. "Is this the scroll of the Void?" Naruto asked in amazement as he stared at the black scroll. Kyuubi nodded and said, **_"this holds the darkest of the Kitsune techniques. Everything dark about the Kitsune rolled into one scroll."_**

Naruto smirked and with one swift movement grabbed the scroll with his tails, "sounds like fun." Kyuubi was amazed at Naruto's swiftness at accepting the dark item. Even he wasn't so eager...then again no Kitsune enjoyed the Void scroll. This wasn't the worst part though...Naruto didn't know the trial for the ninth Kitsune tail of a Golden Guardian.

For the next few weeks Naruto would train, he would get stronger by learning the Void scroll. Naruto found many of the things in the Void scroll dark...sick...depraved but he never stopped learning. He came out of his realm in a few hours time in the real world to find that Hinata had fallen asleep at the kitchen table, waiting for him.

Naruto sighed and went to the table, brushing a few strands of hair from his face he simply admired her beauty as the soft light of the waxing moon made her pale skin glow with an unearthly radiance. He sighed softly and thought for a few moments how he got so lucky, for being such an idiot for his whole life how did he get lucky enough to have her.

Naruto softly picked her up like a groom to his newly wed wife and carried her to her bed, setting her down gently and preparing to go back into the realm. He began his way back but stopped...Kyuubi-sensei could understand. Naruto smiled and crawled into his Hinata-chan's bed, curling up next to her as she did the same in her sleep. He listened to her soft rhythmic breathing and in moments he too was in the land of dreams.

The next morning the first one to awake was Naruto and he was thankful for that. He began to untangle himself but suddenly found out two things, Hinata was a light sleeper and she hated it when he left before she got a chance to enjoy it. Needless to say they spent a good portion of the morning just lying there next to each other, enjoying their warmth and love.

It came to a point that they both had to get out of bed, Hinata had a mission and Naruto was scheduled to meet with Tsunade on a few matters. They both got ready for the day and left at the same time, saying goodbye to each other then taking off to their jobs.

Naruto calmly strutted into Tsunade's 'office' and voiced his familiar greeting, "hey Obaa-chan!" Naruto effortlessly dodged a punch that Tsunade had thrown, this was getting to easy. Tsunade glared and said, "do you have the mission reports like I asked Naruto?" Naruto nodded and handed Tsunade a scroll from his shirt.

"All accounted for in the best detail I could remember," Naruto said as Tsunade took the scroll and read it. Tsunade nodded and said, "so Sasuke was a spy. That is considered treason." Naruto growled to which Tsunade merely smirked, "however that can be forgotten after the Kabuto incident."

Naruto grinned and said, "good you see it my way Obaa-chan." Tsunade glared and said, "before you earn a one way ticket to the next life here's your mission for the day..."

And this cycle continued on for a few weeks, Naruto training in the Void scroll when he had time off then when darkness fell in the real world he would fall asleep in the same bed as his Hinata-chan. Hinata's birthday came and went in a small celebration among the rookie nine and team Gai. Naruto was so excited, the bargain had been reached and he could finally marry Hinata! However he had run into Hiashi who informed him he still lacked one thing.

Naruto said nothing to Hinata but continued on through the days, talking to her about the wedding with fervor. At night before he succumb to his dreams he would stare at her sleeping features and worry, would she want to marry before he could complete that one last thing? Naruto sighed and lay his head on the pillow, forcing the thought from his head then promptly going to sleep.

Naruto entered Tsunade's office like he had any other day but today she had her head down on the table looking like she was asleep.

"Hey Obaa-chan! Wake up!" Naruto yelled only to notice something different. Tsunade's shoulders were shaking and she looked like she was...crying? Naruto blinked then walked up to her desk softly shaking her shoulder asking, "Obaa-chan? Something happen?" As Tsunade spoke her voice sounded broken like shattered glass, "Jiraiya. He got Jiraiya..."

Naruto stepped back in surprise, "you can't be serious." Tsunade pounded her fist on the table and looked up at Naruto, her ageing Genjutsu struggling to stay in place as she yelled, "Orochimaru killed him Naruto! I told that old idiot that he couldn't beat Orochimaru alone but does he listen!"

Naruto froze, the man who had taught him so much and treated him like a son was killed by the snake bastard. Naruto's eyes turned into mere slits of gold and blue and he growled out in a feral voice, "where is he." Tsunade looked up at Naruto and shook her head, "I'm not going to have you killed!"

Naruto growled the whipped his head around to smell the air. Snarling in a voice that rivaled Kyuubi he said, "I'm going to rip him to pieces." With those words Naruto vanished in a golden blur and Tsunade frantically got up from her seat calling for all her available ninja to follow that Kitsune. She wanted him back before he could do anything stupid!

Naruto sped through the remnants of Konoha, the village hidden in the leaves, and his anger was fueled by one thousand fold. The people who lived here in these mere shadows of their homes deserved none of this war, they only wanted peace in their lives. **_"Kit don't do something stupid!"_** came a call from Naruto's subconscious. Naruto's head picked up in surprise, _'what the hell are you doing here?'_

_**"I've been coming along for the past few days, don't tell me you haven't noticed,"**_ Kyuubi said calmly as Naruto growled. _'This ISN'T the time Kyuubi-sensei!'_ Naruto thought as he swiftly came to the exit of the village. Kyuubi said nothing more but as Naruto sped through the brush of the Fire country Kyuubi sat and meditated in the world of the seal.

Naruto had made his way to the edges of Sound invaded territory and may the gods help anyone who got in his way. As he forced his way through the army of Orochimaru blood was shed but none of it was his. His claws, his fangs, his tails had all become tools of death and most of his body had been bathed in blood as he neared his destination. His killer intent rolled off him in waves so strong they would have caused a lesser man to commit suicide.

Naruto stood before the Sound settlement, his chest heaving as he took deep breaths. Behind him lay a defeated army, a battle field bathed in blood, and he was the head of it all. "Orochimaru!" snarled Naruto at the Sound encampment. "Get out here so I can kill you!" Naruto howled with such pain and anger in his heart that it made the dead run with fright. He may not be more powerful than the snake but he can sure as hell stand toe to toe with him.

Naruto heard a dark laugh...it surrounded him like a poisonous cloud...but he didn't care. He grinned, his own blood stained fangs glinting crimson in the light of the darkening day. "Come out, come out, where ever you are..." Naruto called darkly, his body radiating a darkening aura. Naruto's ears perked up, he heard the faintest shifting of the grass...

Naruto turned and in a flash he had caught the jaws of a massive snake that had nearly swallowed him whole. "I'm impressed Naruto, truly I am," came a hissing voice from beyond Naruto's line of vision. Naruto grinned darkly and with a wave of his eight tails he had sent a massive burning shock directly into the throat of the gargantuan serpent turning it into a puff of smoke before his eyes.

"You destroyed half of my army in one attack. Who would have known killing that fool would make you into such a worthy challenge," rung a voice from behind him. Naruto growled and the figure behind him just barely missed being trapped in Naruto's deadly golden tails. He heard a short tap of a foot and he turned activating his Sekkagan watching in slowed speed as the figure fell.

Naruto's eyes opponent to the size of dinner plates as his eyes made contact with his opponent. Garbed in a cloak of midnight black and ruby clouds, his black hair spiked backwards across his head, and his eyes gleaming a deep scarlet with three blades on a wheel. Standing across from him with his hands calmly at his sides was Uchiha Itachi...

_**End Chapter**_

Wow a cliffy! How unexpected!What is even worse is that I will be so BUSY for the next few weeks I'm not gonna have so much time for a every other day post. Sorry but I'm trying! Q and A!

Q: Itachi? But I thought...

A: Don't say a word about it, do not write this in the reviews about how I already killed him it will all be explained in the future!

Q: Gaining tails to fast?

A: Ok...between chapter 41 and 40 there is a time skip. I think it is in the area of five or so years...eh...sorry about that. I should have mentioned it earlier.

Q: Sasuke and Sakura Q's?

A: Sasuke and Sakura were hunting down Naruto for answers to Sakura's many questions about his being a Kitsune. That is about it...sorry...

Q: When is the final tail?

A: You'll see soon enough!

Q: Time Skips

A: Sorry, I kinda forgot to mark them as stated earlier! I'll fix it in time!

Well that's it, sorry but due to my schedual I have no preview...so much paperwork. Well later and thanks to you all for the reviews that keep me going!


	44. Secrets

Yo! Guess who is alive and somewhat kicking. Sorry but I got caught up on so many things! (sighs) Ok I'm really sorry and I hope I can make it up to you with this chapter...I hope. Thank you for all the reviews and I hope you enjoy this new chapter!

"Speech"

_'Thought'_

_**"Kyuubi"**_

_(Standard Disclaimer)_

**_Chapter 44: Secrets_**

"I...Itachi!" Naruto growled in confusion, what the hell was going on? Itachi grinned darkly and he shot forward in a black blur, becoming nothing more than a black streak as he slammed his foot into Naruto's chest. Naruto flew back from the force of the powerful kick but he suddenly felt a hand tightly grip his right ankle.

"Not quite..." Itachi said with a dark grin as from his sleeves flew a torrent of snakes that bit deeply into Naruto's leg. Naruto hissed with pain but with a quick twist of his upper body and a quick flash of his Kitsune lightning he was free. He landed on his left leg and gently brought his injured leg down until it healed seconds later.

Naruto glared at Itachi and growled out, "Orochimaru." Itachi's body let out a hissing laugh and formed a seal with it's hands, "almost." In a flash The Itachi body formed several seals in a blur and before he knew it Naruto was up to his neck in a solid twisting combination of wood and rock.

Naruto snarled and writhed within his prison but no matter what he couldn't move. Oh he was in some serious trouble now. "You know I have to thank you," Itachi's body said with a smug smile on it's face. Naruto glared back but that death bringing stare did nothing but spur on the body. With a grin Itachi's body said, "I'd have to thank your bitch too."

Naruto's struggles increased in ferocity and he growled out, "don't you **DARE** call her that!" Itachi's body smirked and said, "to any animal that is what she is. I still have to thank her, she was the one who gave me this body. If she didn't hit so many precious tenketsu then I never would have gotten the upper hand on this Uchiha."

Naruto struggled even more violently and growled, "Orochimaru...I'LL KILL YOU!" Orochimaru chuckled darkly and said, "I may be in complete control of this body but Itachi still has a say in the matter. He's like an annoying voice in my head...much like yours."

Naruto's eyes snapped open revealing his slit pupil's mere slivers in his cerulean pools. "Don't you DARE speak of my sensei like that!" Orochimaru frowned and said, "don't you dare this don't you dare that, can't you come up with anything original?" Naruto refused to respond as he kept thrashing in his binds.

Orochimaru grinned and said, "do me a favor and satiate my curiosity, did your 'sensei' ever tell you about the night he attacked?" Naruto growled and said, "not that I have to answer an asshole snake like you but no he didn't." Orochimaru laughed and said, "VERY interesting. Did he happen to tell you WHY he attacked? Hm?"

Naruto blinked in confusion, there was a reason? Kyuubi awoke from his mental exile and howled to the Kit to not listen, to turn away and ignore the snake. Naruto however was caught, he had never heard from his sensei or anyone that Kyuubi had a motive. He was hooked...hook line and sinker by the devious snake.

Orochimaru smirked, he knew he had the fox's full attention now. Orochimaru reached into the black cloak that covered Itachi's body and drew from it's inky darkness a large red ball. Orochimaru grinned as he saw Naruto cock his head to the side in confusion, even being a Kitsune the runt didn't know what a Hoshi no tama was.

Being a complete bastard Orochimaru decided to mock the poor Kitsune and say, "do you happen to know what this is?" Naruto slowly shook his head which made Orochimaru's grin spread like a sick disease across his face. "It is a Hoshi no tama...or to be specific the Hoshi no tama of Kyuubi no Kitsune," Orochimaru spoke with such venom on his tongue it poisoned the ground he stood on.

Naruto rose his eyebrows, he had never heard of it in all of the Kitsune history lessons Kyuubi had given him. **_"Kit...I'm sorry,"_** Kyuubi spoke softly which made Naruto wonder. "What does that have to do with me?" Naruto asked in confusion. Orochimaru grinned and said, "if a person, oh say me, has a task that needs to be done that they cannot do themselves, say destroy Konoha, then they need help."

"They need only the best help imaginable too...the greatest of the Bijuu the monstrous Kyuubi no Kitsune," Orochimaru said as he paced around Naruto, tossing the ball up and down in his hand. "This little task was a mission in itself, gathering the human sacrifices, forming the seals that summoned him, but my favorite part was this little ball," Orochimaru said holding the ball up to Naruto's face.

Naruto snarled and tried to bite at the ball but Orochimaru swiftly retracted the small item, no use breaking it before knowing what it was. "This little ball made Kyuubi do something he wouldn't do unless ordered to by a god..." Orochimaru said with a sick grin, "kill his student, then attack Konoha."

Naruto's eyes shot open, his teacher obeyed this snake and killed his first student...then went to destroy Konoha. "You see that student of his was to demanding, 'give me my master's free will back!' It was entertaining for the first few seconds but it got annoying so I had Kyuubi kill him. As long as I have this ball Kyuubi is mine to control too, fun little item isn't it?" Orochimaru asked mockingly as he slid the ball back into his cloak.

_**"Kit...I'm sorry,"**_ Kyuubi repeated but got nothing in response for a long time...he figured he deserved it. He killed his first student on Orochimaru's whim because of that ball. Then because of the same reason he attacked Konoha until he was sealed. Orochimaru holding that ball was tainting his mind again, making the dark side long forgotten rear its ugly head.

_'It's ok...'_ he heard the soft ringing voice that surprised him from his shame. It was so soft...almost silent...but he heard it. His second student, his kit, had said it was ok. _'It wasn't your fault...it was that DAMN SNAKE!'_ Naruto said slowly gaining volume in that sentence until he howled the last word. Kyuubi grinned, his darker side fading as it was replaced by a ferocious laugh. **_"Let's kill him Kit..."_**

Naruto closed his eyes and in his mind formed the position of meditation, his muscles relaxing completely as he let his chakra flow freely about him. He let his mind and body move as one, his spirit vanish into the mix allowing him to become at one with himself. Naruto drew in a breath, his body solid within the jutsu trap, he exhaled, like vapor from a steaming bath he vanished in a slow rising mist.

Orochimaru's Sharingan cut through the mist but what he saw shocked him. The bindings that held the fox were empty. Orochimaru turned every which way, then grinned in his sick genius. He formed a few hand seals and then slammed his hand into the ground causing a massive shockwave to rock the area.

Orochimaru stood there, a smug look on his face as he awaited the shaken Kitsune to rise from the ground battered and bruised. He waited and waited yet nothing came. He stood there for five minutes and yet no Kitsune rose from the interrupted ground.

"Boo," whispered a voice next to his head seconds before he felt two hands on his shoulders. In the matter of two seconds his body was pumped full of electricity, more then enough to stop his heart several times over. Orochimaru puffed out of existence and turned into a log of wood.

Naruto snarled and quickly fended off a powerful kick with his eight tails. "This is the best of your tricks Kitsune? I feel insulted," Orochimaru spoke, the deadly yet silky smooth voice a sure sign of Itachi's mental barging. Naruto set his tails aflame and with the best of his ability he concentrated a stream of fire upon the creature on his tails.

Orochimaru leapt back just before he was turned into snake jerky. "I'm embarrassed for your family," Orochimaru hissed which made Naruto turn swifter then time could catch. "My family? What do you know about my family?" Naruto shouted his fire burning a hole in the ground.

Orochimaru smirked, he caught the fox again. Just taunt him with some bait and he stops in the middle of a fight. "Don't tell me that old fool Sarutobi held that from you too..." Orochimaru taunted as Naruto slowly lost his quickly gained calm. Naruto twitched, his body just wanting to launch at the snake and rip him to shreds...but if this snake held the secret to his parents...he couldn't kill him yet.

Kyuubi scowled, the Kit was trapped again by this devious snakes words. **_"KIT SNAP OUT OF IT!"_** screamed Kyuubi but nothing was his response. _**"Oh damn it..."**_ Kyuubi grumbled.

"Held what?" Naruto asked urgently his patience swiftly being drained. Orochimaru smirked and held his hands behind his back forming seals as he calmly stood there. "Your Father...ah how I loathed him. Then again you must love, pardon me loath him much more then me," Orochimaru grinned as he preformed a swift jutsu away from Naruto's prying eyes.

Naruto snarled in frustration, who the hell could he hate more then than this self loving snake! Orochimaru grinned as a doppelganger of himself popped up from the ground behind Naruto and wrapped him in his Nan no Kaizo. "Tell me fox, who could you hate more than the person who made you who you are..."

Naruto snarled and called out, "no one made me this way!" Orochimaru grinned and said in short simple words, "who sealed that beast inside your stomach." Naruto froze, what the hell was the snake saying. The fourth Hokage was the one who sealed Kyuubi in Naruto. The Kyuubi attempted to break free but he said the seal was planned for this and...the fourth did this to him. The fourth made him a Kitsune...

Naruto's mind went a thousand miles per hour, the Fourth planned for this so he made the seal rip Kyuubi's body from him and grant it to Naruto turning him into a Kitsune. Slowly but surely the pieces all fit into place. Why would the Fourth burden a family by sacrificing their child. To have a clean conscious he had only one option. "The fourth...he...he's...my father?" Naruto said in an unbelieving tone.

Orochimaru grinned and said, "congratulations you win the grand prize." Orochimaru grinned and with a nod of his head his clone clung even closer to Naruto. In a great flash the clone had exploded in a tremendous blast. Orochimaru grinned and deep within his subconscious he could hear matching laughter, it seemed Itachi was enjoying this as much as he was.

Orochimaru's Sharingan eyes caught just a faint flash of gold and in an instant he felt it. It was a light as a summer breeze across his skin but it was so much more. At his peak Sekkagan Naruto surpassed nearly all of time, becoming nothing but a glint of light to the powerful Sharingan, and with one deft movement he had rendered Orochimaru armless.

Orochimaru looked at his arms lying upon the ground with the cloaks sleeves covering them and to be frank, he was frightened. If Naruto knew he had inspired such a fear in the snake he might have laughed but this was not a time to take in jest. This snake killed his second father, he controlled his sensei to do terrible things, and he made his father die for a pointless cause...well maybe not pointless.

"Orochimaru," Naruto said with a cold steel tone. Orochimaru was frozen on the spot of turf of which he stood. He had the almighty body of an Uchiha, the eyes called the Sharingan, yet he had just lost all of his Jutsu in a split second. He had to run to live...

Naruto appeared in a blur blocking Orochimaru's path and said, "you are not leaving." Orochimaru lifted his leg to take a step but as he did a thin line appeared on his cloak and he fell to the ground, his legs cut to mere stumps of his thighs. Orochimaru fell onto his back ungracefully and was soon staring up in the air.

He was losing blood, his body was growing weaker and weaker, he was going to die. Orochimaru was suddenly face to face with a very grave looking Naruto, his golden edged cerulean eyes burning with rage as he held the snake up by his collar. "If I killed you for my own reasons I would lose a tail...it would be cold blood," Naruto said which almost made Orochimaru relax...until Naruto grew a dark grin.

"But what would that matter if I did it for the village...and I didn't live," Naruto's eyes closed with a sel in front of his face and in seconds the sky turned even darker. He was preforming the darkest of the summonings from the scroll of the Void, one of the few that needed a hand seal. Something that no Kitsune should do for it would mean unspeakable torture for the Kitsune involved. He was calling upon the Shinigami, the god of death.

**"What is it you want..."** roared the massive being, it's mere presence turning the grass brown and lifeless. Naruto held up the slowly dying Orochimaru to the god and said, "you have a feast of his soul...and then mine. There is one thing I request though, you take his twisted soul from his body piece by piece. Make him pay for everything he has done to Konoha, make him suffer for his crimes. Make him never harm another soul under my protection ever again."

The death god grinned, this young Kitsune was not only offering a VERY rare Kitsune soul but he was also giving him the pleasure of ripping this human's soul apart slowly. The Shinigami grinned and reached into Orochimaru's chest gripping his soul with his cold claws. Taking his dagger, he made a small cut and slowly ate Orochimaru's soul, savoring the screaming the snakelike being made.

When the death god finished his feast of the tainted soul he moved to Naruto and grinned. He reared back and plunged his claws deep into the young Kitsune's stomach. He gripped the first thing he came in contact with which made him grin all the more. With one swift jerk Naruto stared in awe as from his stomach came a blood red soul. The soul had only time to form a Kitsune face and with one maniacal grin the death god swallowed the soul whole.

Naruto felt a painful sting in his lower back and with one loud crack a ninth golden tail sprouted from his spine. The death god laughed at the wincing Kitsune and said, **"very clever Kitsune, keeping an extra soul within your body for this occasion. I once saw a Kitsune of goldsacrifice it's life to protect something and it had gained its nine tails just before it died. Very clever nine tailed fox..."** With those words the Shinigami vanished leaving the Kitsune of nine golden tails to fall to the ground...and cry.

The skies finally broke and they poured their icy tears upon the young Kitsune. So many things answered...and yet so many questions left unasked. Naruto sobbed heavily with closed eyes. His mind tuned out the world around him and he reached deep inside finding one small pulse. He, in his Kitsune form, jumped at the pulse and followed it deep into the world of the seal.

He frantically sped through the area but found nothing...he only felt the cold air and nothing more. Naruto sighed and entered the cell Kyuubi had been imprisoned in, his eyes watering with unshed tears. He wandered through the cell, his eyes falling upon all parts of the dark and empty place. There was nothing truly there except...Naruto could swear he saw something glint on the far side of the room.

Naruto raced to the gleam, his heart pumping faster and faster as he got closer. His hopes soared, maybe his sensei had found away around the death gods pact! Naruto came upon the object that gleamed and his mind filled with confusion. Sitting before him was a small ball, golden in color with a few small red streaks here and there.

Naruto approached the ball and with a cautious paw he tapped the ball sparking it to life. The golden color gleamed and the red shone, bringing an image of his sensei projected in hazy red chakra. The Kyuubi look alike smiled softly and said, _**"if**_ **_you'rewatching this I'm dead. I suppose you can call this a will of sorts. Kit, you have grown faster than any Kitsune I know. By this point I'd hope you are at where I was a long time ago."_**

Kyuubi smiled with athoughtful look on his face and said, "**_I must look so soft now. To think a thousand years ago I was rampaging across the world and killing everything in sight. Now...well I'm dead. Getting to the point Kit, this golden ball is your Hoshi-no-tama. This is the ball where you store some of your spirit and power during your transformations...I decided it was best if it was in the seal away from every enemy you had. Isought to keep this knowledge from you until you turned old enough...if what I think will happen actually happened...then you're ready."_**

Kyuubi disappeared in a blur and in an instant there sat him in his Kitsune form, five tails waving behind him. **_"I know coming from a Chaos Kitsune this doesn't mean much but...protect your precious ones with your life Kit. Act like the human who sealed me in you...if I didn't know better I could swear he was your father. Grow and be happy Kit...gods I sound like a sap huh?"_** Kyuubi shook his head and grinned with a sorrowful look in his eye.

**_"I've watched you grow for so long...a couple hundred years to be exact. You...well..."_** Kyuubi said obviously embarrassed at this uncharacteristic show of emotion. **_"I never had a mate...I never had a Kit with my blood...in my eyes I consider you my son...Uzumaki Naruto. Live and make me proud..."_** Kyuubi said with great difficulty but it was there. Within the demon's words was a great amount of care for the young Kitsune.

Naruto watched in awe as the Kyuubi of the chakra mist vanished into the golden ball on the floor. Naruto blinked then smiled softly, he would follow his Kitsune fathers wishes. He closed his eyes and in seconds he was in reality.

He picked himself up from his place on the ground, feeling as powerful as any nine tailed Kitsune could. He grabbed the head of Orochimaru, making sure that the decapitated head didn't decompose even more. Wrapping the head in the tattered remains of Itachi's Akatsuki cloak he turned and headed toward Konoha.

He ran into many ninja on the way, some he knew some he didn't. Those who he knew were amazed, they had never felt such a power from the resting Uzumaki. Those who had never met him were blown away by the feeling of such raw energy just below the surface. Naruto smiled as he walked, many asking about what he had encountered, who he had fought, what he had done.

The only thing he said to anyone as he carried that bloody head was, "I want a full night of sleep...and a day alone with my Hinata-chan."

_**End chapter**_

Well how was that? Eh...I'm feeling shakey about this...I'm sorry. Well time for some overdue Q and A.

Q: Tails?

A: Ok to explain the tails and power balance...this is how I see the tails. The first few give huge boosts of chakra and power. From six to eight are still power boosts but nothing compared to the final tail. My theory that I have incorperated into this story is that the final tail is what holds the most power. It is what puts the real power behind the Kitsune. If you see this as inconsistant then I'm sorry this is how I think of it.

Q: SoaD

A: ...how odd...I listen to that while I write. Very awesome band.

Q: What is a Chipatama?

A: ...look it up cause I said that so as not to look like a jerk.

Q: Kills the snake in cold blood?

A: The Shinigami technicaly did it so he is free of scorn and as a plus, he nearly spent his life to save Konoha from Orochimaru's wrath.

Q: Short fight?

A: I hate Orochimaru...he is to pompous...he deserves to die talking like an ass...sorry.

Well that's it. Sorry but no preview again...and sorry if my explanations are weak right now. I'm not in the best frame of mind. Well hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'll see you all later!


	45. Aftermath

Yo! Sorry but I've been so busy with so many things that I haven't been able to find time for regular updates between days. Sorry but I promise the most I'll EVER skip is a week! Hope you enjoy this chapter and thanks for the reviews!

"Speech"

_'Thought'_

_(Standard Disclaimer)_

_**Chapter 45: Aftermath**_

Tsunade sat at her desk, a feeling of peace falling over her for the first time in several years. She turned in her chair, looking out the small open flap of her tent, and she couldn't help but smile. The skies were clearing, the sun was cutting through the clouds that had spilled a chilling rain over the land, and a smiling Golden Kitsune covered in blood slowly approaching her office.

Hanging from his right hand was a small twisted cloth and inside was a large somewhat round object. The cloth was soaked with dried blood and whatever was still wet dripped silently to the ground leaving a trail of black splotches in the dirt.

The smiling Kitsune made good time to Tsunade's office and with one swift movement of his arm he was holding a very familiar head by the hair. "It's over Obaa-chan," Naruto said with a sorrowful smile as Tsunade stared at the head, eyes and mouth agape.

It was over, thefive year war with the sound was over. Tsunade, in her old age and infinite wisdom, thought it was a quick war but said nothing about it, better not jinx it. Tsunade suddenlylaughed, this certainly was a sight! Tsunadein the midst of her somewhat insande laughter said,"I want a full report right now." Narutosat down in a chair, not caring he was staining it with blood, and recanted his tale to the Hokage...

When they found out all of the Rookie nine, Team Gai, and Team Taishou were ecstatic over three things. One Naruto had killed the greatest of Konoha's criminals and missing ninja. Two he had gotten his ninth tail which added so much to his power he easily fended off all of them. Finally Three, he was home for good.

But we're getting ahead of everything. Let's start on the day he got home...

Hinata's reaction was very...VERY mixed. Hinata had heard about Naruto's potential suicide mission to assassinate Orochimaru through the grape vine...and she hit the roof. Naruto entered the home Hinata and himself shared. He expected some cooking or just the home to be empty. He was soon face to face with a very angry Hinata, trails of dried tears running down her face as some fresh tears joined the salty roads.

"Naruto..." Hinata practically growled. Naruto noticed there was no 'kun' at the end of his name and he knew he was in some DEEP shit. Naruto laughed nervously and scratched the back of his head as he said, "yes Hinata-chan?" Hinata crossed her arms which in Hinata body language meant sit on the couch and explain or you WILL die.

Naruto quickly skirted around Hinata, his nine tails oddly tucked between his legs, and took his place on the 'couch of scorn' which he dubbed it in his mind whenever Hinata was mad.Sometimes itwas the 'couch of love' whenHinata was in the mood...he liked those days."Naruto, what did you think you were doing out there?" Hinata asked as she sat next to him, her arms still crossed and a glare as she stared him down.

Naruto sighed and said, "Hinata-chan I'm sorry. I lost my mind for a second and by the time...sensei brought me to my senses I was already to far into it." Naruto looked down when he mentioned Kyuubi, the feelings of hurt still in his heart. Hinata, not knowing this, said, "bring him out here. I want a talk with him WHY he didn't STOP you!"

Naruto turned on a dime without missing a beat and said, "he's DEAD Hinata. He gave his life for my stupid mistake." Hinata blinked as she stared into the pain filled cerulean and golden orbs that were Naruto's eyes. "What happened?" Hinata asked softly, her anger fading quickly.

Naruto sadly spoke his tale from the demolishing of Orochimaru's army after Jiraiya's death to Kyuubi's self sacrifice for his over the top calling of the death god. Naruto spoke softly through the entire explanation, Hinata finding this level of voice from her love to be surprising in the least. Hinata was mad that he nearly died for no reason but...Naruto had lost the two greatest male influences in his life.

Hinata gathered her beloved in her arms and softly stroked his hair as he gently lay his head on her shoulder. He didn't shed a tear, he knew his sensei's wouldn't want him to act like this on their deaths. He had to keep going on, he had to protect the village and everyone in it...if he wasn't the hero who would be?

He sighed and let his nine tails wrap around himself and Hinata, just sitting there feeling the warmth of his most precious person. Neither seemed to noticed the blood that had covered Naruto had slowly been ebbed away in the warm golden glow of Naruto like the rays of the sun turning dark shadows into nothingness. The trails of tears that had once lay on Hinata's face cleared and became nothing more than a bad memory as the two held each other close in the warm golden light.

* * *

The next day Naruto spent a good portion of it lying in bed drifting between sleep and light consciousness pulling his Hinata-chan as close to him as possible. He was truly comfortable, resting his body from the workout it had received, holding his loved person close to him, it was perfect...until there was a knock on the door.

Naruto groaned and shut off his ears to the sound, it was NOT going to mess up his day. (Knock, Knock.) Naruto growled lightly in his semi-alertness and slowly got himself up from the bed and away from Hinata-chan. "Hm...Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked as she woke up from her light sleep. "Knock...door..." Naruto grumbled to which Hinata sighed and sat up on the bed.

To say the person knocking was surprised when a certain Kitsune answered the door in only a pair of boxer shorts was an understatement. Naruto yawned wide and scratched the back of his head as he asked, "yeah what is it?" The person who had knocked was familiar...Naruto knew it...he just had to place the name...

"Uh...I-I...came to d-deliver a m-message." The person, obviously a girl of Hyuga lineage, said nervously. Naruto was racking his early morning brain to figure out who the hell this person was! Then suddenly a name popped into his head and he grinned deviously. "Hitokoe...been a while. What's the message?" Naruto said calmly but with an edge that felt like a icy flames.

Hitokoe shivered, under the gaze of this completely overpowering Kitsune she was TOTALLY screwed. "H-Hiashi-sama ordered m-me to t-tell you t-that he n-needs to s-speak with you," Hitokoe flinching every time one of Naruto's tails waved into view. Naruto smirked and said, "tell him I'll be there, that is if he can sit up this time. Oh yeah I almost forgot..." Naruto looked down and blew out a short and small blue flame that caught the very edged of Hitokoe's sandals.

She began to jump around frantically but Naruto laughed and said, "don't worry it wont burn let alone hurt you...but it might just burn each and every piece of clothing you have on to ashes." Hitokoe looked up at him in disbelief but she just received a smirk and the words, "better hurry home cause water's not gonna help. Later!"

Naruto slammed the door in Hitokoe's face and walked back into his room finding Hinata was still sitting on the bed. That was odd...Hinata was normally a morning person. He shrugged and sat on the bed only to quickly feel a pair of hands on his shoulder gently squeezing and then releasing in a slow and relaxing massage. "Mmm...that feels good," Naruto said to which Hinata laughingly responded, "the tails don't lie Naruto-kun." Just as she said Naruto's tails were twitching in joy.

Naruto laughed but then sighed as Hinata's massage turned into a greater pressure and began moving all around his back. "So who was at the door Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked absent mindedly while she continued her work. Naruto smirked and said, "Remember Hitokoe?" Naruto winced as Hinata's hands pressed viciously into his back. "Yes," she said curly and almost venomously.

"She delivered a message but had to run because she had a wardrobe malfunction," Naruto said with a light chuckle as Hinata's massage went back to gentle and relaxing. "You burnt her clothes did you?" Hinata asked to which Naruto coyly responded, "maybe..." Hinata sighed and said, "what was the message?" Naruto shrugged and replied, "she said Hiashi-sama wanted to see me."

Hinata slowly drew her hands from her loves back and said, "Naruto-kun you know how he hates it when you're late." Naruto laughed and leaned back so his head was lying on the nape of Hinata's neck, "I'll just blame Kakashi-sensei's teachings." Hinata smiled and shook her head as she softly pushed Naruto off herself. "You have to go Naruto-kun," Hinata said as Naruto got up from the bed and stretched.

"Yeah, I know," Naruto turned with a smile, "I'll make it up to you when I get back ok?" Hinata smiled as Naruto quickly grabbed a clean pair of pants and a clean shirt and he vanished in a blur.

* * *

Cold...white...barren...

These were a few of the words that went through Hiashi's mind as he stared at the wall resting in front of him. It was so long ago that he had fought...and to this day he wished he held a calmer head. When he was brought to the Konoha hospital he had stressed his Tenketsu to the point that he had nearly ruptured his very chakra coils.

He hadn't done something of that caliber since...he couldn't remember. He wasn't that young anymore, he had to remind himself or else he'd try and get off this damn bed again. It was disgraceful for the Head of the Hyuga clan to be incapacitated in the first place...it was a whole other thing for him to have fallen out of a hospital bed and need help up.

Hiashi sighed, he knew it was getting to be the end of the road for him. The doctors were grim enough to say that his chakra coils would never function properly again. Oh it irked him beyond imagination but he came to terms with the fact. He had watched his two daughters and his nephew grow into strong Shinobi that the entire village could be proud of.

To think he would be thanking Orochimaru for clearing out the Hyuga Elders table. He smirked ruefully at this, it was the perfect opportunity...all he needed was a certain guardian to show up.

"Yo Hiashi-sama," came the oh so familiar call of a certain nine tailed Kitsune. Hiashi turned his head to find that leaning in the doorway of his room was Naruto with a grin on his face. "Naruto, you look well...especially considering what you have been through lately," Hiashi said with a ghost of a smile.

Naruto grinned wider and said, "it got me to where I want to be...a man, or should I say Kitsune, perfect for the title of Hokage." Hiashi gave one brief chuckle and said, "indeed. I've heard a lot of your little exploits with Orochimaru." Naruto couldn't help but say, "so you heard how I totally kicked his ass?"

Hiashi nodded his head with a serious face and said, "Naruto, I believe in accordance with our gentlemen's agreement you have to prove that you are worthy of the Hokage title before you can wed my daughter." Naruto was wide eyed, this was what this meeting was about. "Seeing as the War is over and you were the one who single handedly stopped it...I find you at par with the level of a Kage. You have my permission to wed my daughter Hinata."

Naruto stood there for a while, for him it was like time froze. This was what he was worrying his head off for so long...poof it's all gone in 9 words. Naruto grew a grin that threatened to split his head in half, his tails whipped behind him in ecstacy and he said oh so calmly, "well, I humbly agree with your decision and if you don't mind..."

Naruto began to leave but Hiashi stopped him with a swift hand gesture. "Naruto, that is not all I called you here for," Hiashi said with dead seriousness. Naruto turned his attention back to the Hyuga leader who in the sterile dim light of the hospital looked his age so much more. His heaving chest with the simple action of talking and waving his hand, his sunken and blood shot eyes...he was a mess compared to what he had been.

Naruto nodded and Hiashi said, "this also concerns the separation of Houses of the Hyuga household and the succession of an heir." Naruto's full attention was on Hiashi as he said, "before the attack on the mansion I was working a clan law through the elders but it was constantly shot down. Without elders or even a council I find that it's my duty to pass this law which I think will benefit the entire clan..."

Naruto was on the edge of his feet waiting for what Hiashi was going to finish with. Taking his time Hiashi reached over the side of his bed and brought a scroll from the dusty space under his bed. Pulling the scroll into view and with a few short wipes of his sleeve Naruto could read the label on the edge, The Curse Seal.

Hiashi handed Naruto the scroll who read it with awe in his eyes, "this is going to..." "Forbid the Curse Seal and end clan separation for the rest of Hyuga clan history," Hiashi finished with a slightly smug smirk, take that elders. "Wow...but why do you need me?" Naruto asked as he rolled up the scroll and held it out to Hiashi. Hiashi put his hand on the scroll and pushed it away into Naruto's body, "give it to the new clan head, my nephew Neji."

**_End Chapter_**

Oh! Twisty! Q and A time!

Q: Kyuubi's Hoshi no Tama?

A: When I get more time I'm going to tweak that chapter...it wasn't my best...

Q: Shinigami over the top?

A: Tweaking of the chapter will answer...hopefully...

Q: Naruto Experence?

A: ...Tweaking I will show what I hoped everyone else saw...

Q: Sasuke's Sharingan?

A: Sorry I think I forgot to answer this. I once heard that the Mangekyou Sharingan took on a different appearence in each of the users, I just thought of something that would fit. Sorry if I offended.

Well that's it, I don't have a preview...thank you SCHOOL! Sorry and Later all!


	46. Resurrect

Yo! I got a chapter in! I know I've been kind of flaky lately but I'm workin on getting this on a regular schedual. I'm workin on it as hard as I can, got more twists comming later too! Thanks for the reviews and I hope you enjoy!

"Speech"

_'Thought'_

_**"Kyuubi"**_

_(Standard Disclaimer)_

_**Chapter 46: Resurrect**_

"Neji?" Naruto asked in complete surprise, he was NOT expecting that. Hiashi nodded and said solemnly, "The Hyuga clan needs a strong competent leader to lead it into reconstruction. With the Caged Seal outlawed by Hyuga Clan law and the separation of houses brought down Neji is the best candidate for leadership."

Hiashi gave a small grin and said, "besides, Hinata won't have to worry about the Clan again." Naruto stood there in shock, Hiashi had given Hinata a way out. For the reconstruction the leader of the newly revised Hyuga Clan would be in for a hell of a ride but Neji could handle it. Not saying Hinata couldn't it's just saying when it came to the strength and leadership for the Hyuga Clan...Neji was just cut out for the role.

Naruto laughed and said, "well I think you've just done the best damn thing for the entire Hyuga clan." Hiashi nodded and said, "the instructions for removing the Caged Seal is on that scroll. One of my daughters should be able to do it, only a member holding Main Branch blood can remove it." Naruto was tempted to give a 'well duh' look be with held it in favor for a sly smirk.

"Well it's been fun but if you don't mind I'd like to get beck to my fiancé," Naruto said just before he vanished in a golden blur. Hiashi shook his head and smiled contentedly to himself, he was going to have some very interesting Grandchildren. And some very powerful ones at that...to think the council and even himself scoffed at the idea that the child could be more then a nuisance.

Oh how people change and how they stay the same. He knew that in this world people rarely changed, being the head of a Clan he had experience at watching others and watching himself. He was one of the lucky ones that could and did change for the better as was his eldest daughter...the elders were neither lucky nor did they care.

Hiashi shook his head to rid himself of the thoughts, to unpleasant for what had just happened. If here were just a bit more impulsive he would have called for some Sake...oh what the hell.

* * *

Hinata sat at the kitchen table, Naruto had been gone for a while and if he didn't show up soon she would have to go on today's mission before telling her Kitsune lover. Hinata had already scrawled a note just in case Naruto didn't show up, she always thought it was good to be prepared for anything.

She stared at the plate of Cinnamon Rolls she had cooked for herself and Naruto, he almost loved the sweet treat as much as she did, but by now they were cold because she held herself off from eating even one until Naruto showed up. Hinata formed a single hand seal and softly said to herself in a bored tone, "Byakugan." She swept her head side to side making sure nothing was in her blind spot and upon seeing nothing she disengaged the Kekkei Genkai and took one cold roll from the plate of seven.

She stood from her chair and began out the door of the home, she caught a clock in her vision while she activated the Byakugan and saw she was almost late. She opened the door almost expecting her love to be standing there with a bright smile on his face but all she was greeted with was the warm sun and soft breeze of the day.

She looked up to the sky, it was so much clearer then it had been in the days of the war. Maybe the spirits of those departed had found their revenge had been served and cleared the way for a bright future. Hinata smiled at the bright blue that reminded her of her loves eyes, ah she was getting dreamy and sentimental again. She had to stop or else...hey where'd her Cinnamon Roll go?

"Hello beautiful, I see you began breakfast without me," whispered a voice into her ear as she felt soft hair tickle the side of her face. Hinata smiled as a rough skinned hand held out a now warm Cinnamon Roll and gently placed it in her hands. "You said you'd be right back...and that you'd make it up to me," Hinata said playfully her mind briefly registering that she was going to be late for her mission.

Naruto laughed softly and said, "oh I got something to make it up to you with but don't you have a mission?" Hinata nodded and stepped away from Naruto who quickly whirled her around and planted a loving kiss on her lips. Hinata reveled in the kiss but was quickly back on earth as it ended, she had to be serious for this mission. "Are you seeing Obaa-chan today or do you already have the mission cut out?" Naruto asked in curiosity.

"Hokage-sama gave us the mission yesterday, tracking down the last of Orochimaru's hidden bases and troops," Hinata said calmyl as she bit into the warm roll. Naruto stiffened but then relaxed and said, "be careful and remember I can always make more of those pills so don't feel like you need to save them. And remember.." Naruto was cut off with a kiss from Hinata who pulled back quickly and said, "I'll be fine Naruto-kun. It's a joint mission with a few more teams."

Naruto sighed and with one last be careful Hinata had taken off to meet her team for the mission. Naruto yawned and said to himself, "Obaa-chan should be up...and if not I guess a lot of the guys in the city would enjoy the sight of a topless Hokage." Naruto laughed to himself and entered the home to grab the rest of the Cinnamon Rolls and begin his day.

* * *

Tsunade sat in her 'office', the piles of paper work on her desk long forgotten as she leaned back in her chair and snoozed the day away. She deserved it, she had led Konoha through a war, she rarely got any sleep in a month, she was allowed to slack off at least a little...damn how did Sarutobi keep up with this!

She also slept to escape...the death of her team mate had been harsh. She felt horrible that there had been no remains to bury. They were told of his death in a much more sinister and mysterious way then his corpse. A bloody scroll meant specifically to summon toads was brought back by a scout who reported that he had found it in a clearing that looked to be an enormous battle field.

It was his scroll, no doubt about it when they found Jiraiya's name written with deceased soon following it. The said scroll sat on the edge of her desk, still stained with blood and gathering dust. She hadn't the heart to catalogue it under her scroll library, the old idiot would want Naruto to have it.

Tsunade had, unlike most of her binges, drunk herself into this slumbering stupor...

Tsunade napped deeply leaning back in her chair. She hadn't been disturbed in five hours, a record considering what the times were. "Obaa-chan!" came a shout from right next to her head. She was jolted into the world of the living and gave a quick swing punch toward the voice that had interrupted her slumber.

Her fist was stopped oh so casually with the hand of the nine tailed Kitsune Uzumaki Naruto. "Good morning Obaa-chan, have a nice nap?" Naruto asked with a laugh as Tsunade grumbled a few cursed under her breath. She took her hand back and said, "what are you doing here Naruto? I thought I told you that you have the week...hell next two weeks off." Naruto smirked and said, "you know a hero can't take that kind of break."

"Hey, either of you know why people keep looking at me like I'm the walking dead?" came a voice from the entrance of the tent. Both Hokage and Kyuubi taught Kitsune turned to the entrance only to see a flash of bright white and blood red. Standing there, holding the flap of the tent open was one of the legendary three ninja Jiraiya.

Both of the powerful beings just sat there and stared wide eyes and their jaws on the floor. Jiraiya frowned and said with crossed arms, "oh damn it not you guys too. What the hell happened when I was in River Country?" He was answered in the most bizarre way he thought possible.

He was immediately driven to the ground by a bright blond blur and when he landed he looked down expecting to see his young apprentice. The only thing he could see was what he mentally called his paradise, right down the shirt of Tsunade. His eyes opened to the size of Fuma Shuriken and began to mentally take notes as Tsunade, the powerful Hokage of Konoha, clung to him with her monstrous strength and berated him incessantly while CRYING no less.

He had no idea what the hell was happening or if his spine would bend the same way after this but hell he was enjoying himself.

After calming down and explaining to him that, that never happened or he will lose everything that makes him a man, Tsunade went back to her seat only for Naruto to swamp Jiraiya with a massive hug that a son would give a long lost father. "Damn what's with the hugs?" Jiraiya asked with a slight smirk as Naruto pulled away. "To put it shortly you have been registered as falling in battle," Naruto said calmly as he helped the old toad hermit stand.

"Come again?" Jiraiya asked with such a confused face it made Tsunade smirk a bit. "Orochimaru sent us a scroll...a toad summoning scroll," Tsunade said which made Jiraiya raise his eyebrows, "a scroll huh? It has me as deceased I'm guessing? Very good memory on Orochimaru's part, I only showed him that scroll once or twice. I bet near the end of it there's a few...things he never saw."

Tsunade reached over her desk and grabbed hold of the large scroll and unrolled it as far as it would go. As Jiraiya had said there was a few lines that looked to be just a normal summoning scroll. Jiraiya nodded and said, "I had to make a few revisions to my own scroll in the last ten years so that scroll is far out of date." Tsunade sighed and tossed the scroll in the pile of garbage paper, "I'm going to kill that scout."

Naruto snickered and said, "so Ero-Sennin where have you been?" Naruto held up only two fingers and successfully blocked a punch meant for his head. Jiraiya frowned and said, "got faster and stronger did you?" Naruto grinned and with great flare he fanned out his tails, all nine golden appendages shimmering like golden flames sprouting from his body. Jiraiya blinked, "woah...when did that happen? With power like that killing Orochimaru should be a snap!"

Naruto shrugged and said, "eh, it was a challenge." Jiraiya blinked...then blinked again with a complete blank drawn on his face. "You...killed...Orochimaru?" Jiraiya asked while he rose a shaky finger to Naruto. Naruto nodded and slung an arm over his sensei's shoulder, Naruto had grown enough to almost stand as tall as the giant of a man.

"He's stuck in the Shinigami's gut as we speak," Naruto said with a slight calming smirk. This sparked even more questions in his mind but before he could speak Tsunade spoke up. "Kyuubi Jiraiya. The Shinigami devoured Kyuubi's soul that was inside Naruto rather than Naruto's letting him live. I suppose we owe the fox," Tsunade said which changed Naruto's placid look to a face of sorrow and Jiraiya's confusion to hard nosed respect.

"What do you plan on telling the villagers?" Jiraiya asked while Naruto slunk over to the exit of the tent with crossed arms. "I'm not sure. No matter what I say they'll think the fox is a menace..." Tsunade said but Naruto interrupted with a forceful, "tell them." The two Sannin turned in confusion to the fox in the doorway.

"Tell them the Kyuubi passed protecting the village from it's greatest criminal. They may not buy it but what will it matter, they'll celebrate Orochimaru and Kyuubi-sensei's death no matter what, I would know," Naruto repressed a shudder as he remembered so many dark birthdays. "If it is made public knowledge Kyuubi is dead then Akatsuki might give up their chase...but I've heard talk that they might have figured out Naruto is the new Kyuubi," Jiraiya said with an uncertain tone.

"Then let them come," Naruto said as he looked to the outside world of the tent. The sun was bright, the sky was clear, the smell of fresh rain hung in the air, the world was at an even peace. Naruto turned to Tsunade and Jiraiya with a soft smile and said, "the hero can't keep running now can he?"

Tsunade gave her adopted brother a soft smile while Jiraiya gave his adopted son a warm smirk. Naruto nodded and said, "well I have things to do, people to see. Neji isn't on a mission today is he?" Tsunade shook her head and before she could speak Naruto was out of sight in a golden blur. Jiraiya rose an eyebrow and said, "so when were you thinking of retiring?"

Tsunade sighed and leaned on her teammate in exhaustion, "pretty damn soon. Now get the hell out of here, before you came back from the grave I was having a nice nap..." Tsunade closed her eyes and the next time she opened them she was lying on a cot with all of her paper work done and a note that read, 'you owe me.'

**_End Chapter_**

Oh! weren't expecting that now were you! Now this isn't much of a Q and A but I'll make this one question count.

Q: Is this over?

A: No, this story in my view still has a few arcs to finish. I think you will enjoy the final arc which will bring about a few surprises and, even though it is probably forgotten, my big secret I haven't spilled since I began this fic. So in short this fic will finish when I put a big End stamp on it. Thank you.

Well that is it and yet again I have no preview, sorry. I have been working my tail off for this story, school, so many things in between I am sorry...I know that many other people have problems too and they don't complain nerely half as much as me so I'll just shut my trap and write! It's my duty! Well time for me to go, later all!


	47. Boredom

Yo! I'm back and ready to dish out yet another chapter of this fic! Thanks for the reviews and I hope you enjoy!

"Speech"

_'Thought_'

_**"Kyuubi"**_

_(Standard Disclaimer)_

_**Chapter 47: Boredom**_

It was a very nice day...

Neji stood with his back leaning against the tree, he was well hidden in the forest so no one would find him...at least no one he wanted to. "Neji-kun?" He smiled softly at the sound of that voice, thank the gods he was well hidden or humanity would have seen him smile. He slipped from his hiding place into the open space between the trees and said, "you're late."

The person he addressed turned and with a happy sigh nearly glided their way over to him. "Neji-kun, I was wondering if you ditched me," the person said with a hint of joking in their voice. Neji chuckled lightly and unexpectedly drew the person into his arms giving them a soft hug.

A surprised intake of breath sounded from the person just before they sighed and wrapped their arms around Neji's torso. "Neji-kun..." the person whispered softly as they pulled their head up and away to look Neji in his colorless eyes. They shone like pearls as he gazed down into the person in his arms. They stood like that, their eyes meeting in a silent conversation. They slowly began to bring their faces closer together, "Tenten-chan..."

"Well this answers a lot of questions..." came a voice from all around the couple. Tenten and Neji swiftly separated, Neji on guard with a deep blush and Tenten ready with her scroll of weapons with an even deeper blush than Neji. Neji formed a hand seal and mentally activated his Kekkei Genkai looking all around himself and Tenten for the intruder.

Neji looked high and low but found no sign of the owner of the voice who had just kept talking. "That was pretty good acting Neji, you too Tenten. Being all calm and casual on a mission but here you are. I've never seen better acting...well except from two legendary ninja," said the now familiar voice.

"Naruto..." Neji hissed, "get out here so I can strangle you." Naruto laughed sending a light wind through the forest, "I'm not that dumb!" "Naruto..." Neji and now Tenten growled. "Calm down, I just came to deliver a message and a scroll. You might want to find Hanabi by the way," Naruto called seconds before a scroll fell from the sky and landed in front of a confused Neji.

"Congratulation on the promotion Neji oh and I'll be sure to keep this little secret nice and quiet," Naruto said with a slight laughter following it. Neji cautiously picked up the scroll and pulled the small piece of paper pinned to the end of it. Neji plucked the paper from the scroll and read it, his eyes opening wider and wider with each passing second.

"Neji?" Tenten asked fearfully as Neji dropped the scroll from his extreme case of the shakes. He shook his head a few times, re-read the paper, then shook his head again. As Neji found the words to not be a figment of his imagination he grinned wildly and grabbed the scroll on the ground firmly in his hand.

Neji turned and in an unpredictable move planted a firm kiss on Tenten's lips. Tenten was surprised but returned it quickly before Neji pulled away and said, "I have to find Hanabi quickly." Neji rushed with all his speed to find his younger cousin while Tenten smiled and took an even and calm pace back to the village.

It was a very nice day indeed...

* * *

Naruto walked along the market place, his hands behind his head with a wide grin on his face as he reveled in the familiar feeling of peace over him. People looked at him and for the first time he actively noticed...they smiled. He had seen a few girls swooning but shrugged that off, damn Kitsune seduction. Why did it have to get worse as he got stronger?

Naruto sighed, what was there to do on a day of such boredom yet with unmatchable beauty. Hinata wasn't home...everyone else was on missions...bored.

"Naruto!" came his window out of boredom. Naruto turned and saw his favorite little...well now bigger ninja buddy bounding his way. "Konohamaru," Naruto said with a grin which vanished as he did. Konohamaru froze in his tracks looking around for Naruto but not seeing hide nor hair of the golden Kitsune.

"You need work," said the newly reappeared Naruto as he held the tips of his tails to Konohamaru's throat. Konohmaru readied himself, he wasn't a kid any more, he was a ninja of the village and being the legacy of the professor he knew how to fight. Konohamaru dropped below the needle like tails and went for a sweep kick to topple the nine tailed fox.

Naruto easily hopped over the kick and sent his tails down to strike the boy ninja. Konohamaru spun away from the nine tails that fell like solid steel logs. Konohamaru formed several hand seals and called out, "Bunshin no Jutsu!" Six Konohamaru's popped into existence and all of them took off in a sprint at Naruto.

Konohamaru and his clones suddenly pulled several Shuriken from their pockets and as Konohamaru threw them he formed a few hand seals with the call of "Shuriken Bunshin No Jutsu!" The several shuriken turned into hundreds but each and every one was just an illusion, save for those thrown by the real Konohamaru. Something to trick and trap the opponent to get hit with something even more powerful.

Naruto fanned out six of his nine tails and said simply, "Kitsune Kage Bunshin." Out of thin air six Narutos appeared and in a flash they had destroyed all of the clones and shuriken leaving the true Konohamaru in the true Naruto's grasp. "You're getting good Konohamaru. I've never seen a Jutsu like that before," Naruto said with a smile as he released the young ninja.

Konohamaru laughed and said, "only the best for my 'greatest rival!'" Naruto ruffled the kids hair and said, "want to go grab some ramen?" Konohamaru looked down and said, "sorry Naruto, I already promised this girl I'd go to Ichiraku's with her today." Naruto grinned wide and said, "oh you got yourself a GIRLFRIEND?"

Konohamaru blushed and shyly nodded, his focus on the ground entirely. Naruto chuckled and said, "hey consider yourself lucky. It took me a while to get one, we'll just rain check that ramen ok?" Konohamaru nodded enthusiastically and took off in a run for the ramen stand. Naruto laughed and walked off, people to see things to do...he wished.

* * *

Naruto stood before the gigantic door of his realm, nine holes adorning the gates acting as the keyholes to another world. It made him wonder why the door was so large, then again when he remembered the old Kyuubi he pretty much answered his own question. He placed his left hand on the door and with a pulse of chakra the gates had dramatically shrunk to about the size of a large doorway. Sliding the very tips of his tails into the slots the door rang with nine simultaneous clicks and the gates swung open revealing the world of Naruto.

If Naruto was going to be bored he would make the most of it and...wait, didn't Kyuubi sensei still have a body here? Naruto crouched down low and took off in a golden blur heading for his sensei's home. Maybe his teacher had some plan before the fight! Naruto reached Kyuubi's home in record time, the air silent and still as Naruto softly made his way into the structure.

The only sound within the walls was the creaking of the old wood beneath his feet...and his own soft breathing. Naruto made his way through the halls as silently as possible, spying the plates left on the tables rose a soft chuckle from him before it was snuffed out by the sound of a soft thump. Naruto sped silently through the halls where he had heard the sound only to find that somehow a small red fox from his realm had found its way into the home.

Naruto sighed and called the fox to him who unquestioningly obeyed, after all this fox was under the direct command of this being, this god in this world. It shook a nerve in Naruto, he had power that Orochimaru wanted, he had power the Akatsuki wanted, he was the ultimate being in this world, he was a powerful tool in another.

The fox stood before it's ultimate master, it's true creator, the golden Kitsune of this realm that controlled it all. This fox knew no fear, it's creator had not given it that gift, all it knew was to obey this creature and believe in it completely. 'You can speak,' came a voice within the fox's head which was the word of it's god.

"Hello master," the fox said as it bowed, "is there something you wish of me?" Naruto sighed and said, "do you have to speak like that?" The fox sat up and nodded, "I have no free will master, you never granted me with that ability in your presence." Naruto groaned and said, "well could you grow any?" The fox shook its head and said, "it is only when you die and leave this realm empty that those who live here may have thoughts of their own, how else do you think each world is brought about master?"

Naruto stared, how the hell did this fox know so much...what the hell was it talking about? "Could you...explain how you know that? Hell explain what you just said in general," Naruto said while the fox nodded and said, "I would know from experience master Naruto. I was once a demon that lived in this realm so I have gone through a regime change so to speak. Master Kyuubi was once my lord and when he passed on this realm to you I was used to make this fox. I have seen many things most creatures haven't seen Master Naruto but so have you."

Naruto had no words for this, this fox had gone through the cycle of life and death and remembered it! "How do you explain your own creation master Naruto?" the fox asked not expecting an answer but rather a punishment. Naruto shrugged, for not having free will this fox was pretty inquisitive, and said, "there are so many...I was never one to be into that kind of stuff."

The fox nodded and said, "wouldn't it make sense if your world was just the realm of some long deceased master? One whom you call god or gods?" Naruto blinked, that would make sense...AGH! Gotta get off this topic! Bringing him down WAY to much! "Why are you here anyway?" Naruto asked the fox who responded with, "it was as the master Kyuubi wished that I preform some tasks while he was away."

Naruto nodded and softly asked, "where is the body?" The fox stood and walked off intending for Naruto to follow. Naruto followed the creature watching as Kyuubi's palace passed him by. There was a pantry, a room of art most of which were of his conquests, numerous rooms for unattainable guests. The fox led Naruto to the garden which was kept in immaculate condition by Kyuubi and his little fox aid. The only thing different was that sitting in the very center of the greenery on a boulder was Kyuubi's body, cross-legged in meditation and breathing slowly.

Naruto smiled and was about to approach his sensei but found that fox blocking his entrance. "Master Naruto, master Kyuubi has ordered me to keep you from this area," the fox said. After a moment of thought the fox said, "master Kyuubi is gone isn't he." Naruto silently nodded which caused the fox to step out of Naruto's way. "He was expecting this...you may enter."

Naruto slowly walked up to his sensei's body, so much for the hope that Kyuubi was still alive in this realm. Naruto sighed and stood before his masters artificial body, breathing slowly to keep itself alive. He could reanimate it...fill it with a copy of his sensei's soul...but then it would be false, a mockery of his sensei's life. Naruto bowed and said nothing, his actions saying enough. He turned and began to leave but something was suddenly thrown into his arms.

He looked down at the object and found an old scroll, dirty and torn in several places. Naruto was confused until he heard the fox speak, "master Kyuubi knew the position of the ninth scroll, the Celestial Scroll. He wrote it down a long time ago and he wanted you to have the map." Naruto unrolled the scroll and his eyes nearly popped out of his sockets, for the first time since he had been gathering the scrolls there was one in Fire Country!

"Master Kyuubi said a lot about you," the fox said slowly going into a short monologue. "He said you were his best student...he wished every night that you wouldn't go the same way his last student went." Naruto smiled softly and said, "what's your name by the way?" The fox looked confused for a moment but said, "I have no true name...but master Kyuubi always called me Joudai."

Naruto bent down and placed a hand on Joudai's head and said, "thank you very much Joudai, you've done a lot for me today. Is there something you want in return?" Joudai shook his head and said, "I wouldn't know master." Naruto frowned and said, "first of all we're gonna get rid of that. I grant you free will."

Joudai's eyes suddenly opened to the size of dinner plates and he looked around, "what...what is going on? Are...are these my own thoughts?" Naruto smiled softly while Joudai looked to him in awe, "this is...amazing! Master Naruto, I can't extend enough gratitude..." "It was nothing but...right now this will be our own little secret ok?" Naruto asked to which Joudai nodded enthusiastically, this was great! Why hadn't Kyuubi sensei ever done this? Oh yeah, THAT.

"Master Naruto, this is a wonderful gift but it won't work. I will eventually die and be reborn as having no free will just like every other creature in your presence," Joudai said quietly and almost sadly. Naruto smiled and said, "well then we'll take care of that. You are granted immortality in this realm, you are my second in command of this world."

* * *

Naruto bid farewell to an over the top happy Joudai and swiftly made his way to the other world only to realize...he had only been gone less than a minute. Damn it to hell. Oh well now he had something to do and it would take forever!

Naruto was having a WONDERFUL planning session right up until he was interrupted by a very familiar ANBU landing in front of him. "Kakashi-sensei! How have you been?" Naruto asked joyously while Kakashi chuckled lightly behind his mask. "I'd love to Chat Naruto but the Hokage requests your audience," Kakashi said to which Naruto groaned.

"Didn't she get enough of me this morning?" Naruto asked no one in particular as he followed Kakashi to the base camp that had been set up on the southern edge of the village. He carried his ancient map scroll in his pocket and his nine tails flowed behind him like an elegant golden cape of a royal Daimyou.

Before they reached the large tent that was Tsunade's office Kakashi turned and said, "your tails." Naruto cocked an eyebrow and asked, "what about them?" He expected an question along the lines of 'how much power do they have' or 'can you store a jutsu in them?' "How flexible are they?" Kakashi asked with a curious look in his one lazy eye. "Completely under my control...why do you ask?" Naruto questioned suspiciously, and he was right to do it.

"I suppose you girlfriend likes them then?" Kakashi said with a smile in his eye just as he puffed into a cloud of smoke. Naruto blushed a deep red and scowled, damn old ass hentai! Naruto's eye twitched as he entered the office of the Godaime. Tsunade sat at her desk, her sake bottle just leaving her lips as Naruto entered. He noticed for once...her desk was clean! Not a scroll in sight!

Naruto rose and eyebrow and said, "wow a clean desk. Who'd you sucker into the paperwork?" Tsunade smirked, he makes fun of it now but after this conversation...

"Naruto, someone with your strength is far beyond the rank of a Chuunin," Tsunade said calmly while Naruto grinned. "For once I think I've completely left Sasuke in the dust," Naruto quipped with a light chuckle.

Naruto felt a sharp rap on his head and clutched the back of his skull hearing a mocking voice say, "once a dobe always a dobe." "Stuff it Sasuke," Naruto said as he turned and watched as Sasuke was followed shortly by Sakura. "Hey the whole gang's here," Naruto said with a grin as he greeted his two friends properly. Sasuke smirked covertly to his best friend, he had an image to keep up after all. Sakura hugged the person she considered a brother without her demonic strength thankfully.

Tsunade suggested they sit down but they all decided to stand, Sasuke and Naruto out of habit and Sakura not wanting to seem lazy. "As I was saying to Naruto, I have seen some great achievement from you three. Sakura, under my tutelage you have not only possess the skills to nearly bring back the dead," Tsunade said which made Sakura blush, "but to also put the enemy in that position."

Tsunade sighed and turned to a somewhat fearful Sasuke. "Sasuke," Tsunade began while the boy...no, man stood there with crossed arms. "You have grown have great power, even if some of it was gained in the least respected ways. You still have some debts to repay but your loyalty for now is unquestioned and you have grown to be someone the entire Uchiha clan and Konoha community can be proud of," Tsunade said while Sasuke almost visibly relaxed.

Contrary to popular belief Sasuke wasn't a cold hearted stiff, especially after Naruto brought him back. He valued certain people opinions, even more so after the curse seal had been rid of and he gained full control over the massive amount of chakra he had gained from Orochimaru's training. He nodded, this new found respect would be especially sweet now that he had gained the Mangekyou Sharingan. Let's see anyone stand up to him now.

"Naruto," Tsunade said with an underlying tone of pride for the Kyuubi student standing next to his two friends. "I have to say you have grown the most of everyone. You were a loudmouthed, idiotic, chakra factory that had little prowess in anything in my eyes when we first met," Tsunade said while Naruto gave her a look that said, 'why do you have to break balls?'

"But now you are more mature, smarter, incredibly powerful and a natural motivator. You have proved the impossible possible by convincing certain people," Tsunade said glancing at an embarrassed Uchiha, "to return to the right path. You have destroyed Konoha's most powerful and malicious enemy and...well taking all of these aspects together and looking at Sasuke and Sakura..."

Tsunade sighed and said, "I've decided to give you three promotions." Naruto silently pumped his fist in the air and Sasuke smirked while Sakura simply smiled. So much for being great ninja under the banner of Chuunin. "Excellent we're Jounin!" Naruto said with a bright smile. "Not quite," Tsunade said which stopped the celebration. "I have examined your skills and come to this conclusion," Tsunade said with a smirk as she stood up from her desk.

"Even if it is not an official title I believe each of you have the skill of a new breed of Sannin."

All was silent when Tsunade announced that, Naruto frozen in a pure look of shock while Sasuke and Sakura stared with wide eyes. "Starting in three days Sasuke and Sakura, you will begin your ANBU careers," Tsunade said while both grew wide grins. Can you say triple the pay and four times the excitement? Sakura couldn't contain her inner self and jumped Sasuke latching him in a deep kiss...which he actually returned.

"Would you mind doing that outside...I have to speak with Naruto alone," Tsunade said while the two embarrassed lovers left the tent. Naruto stared in confusion for a few minutes until he turned to the Hokage and said the undying line, "what about me?" Tsunade sighed and responded, "what part of two weeks off do you not get?" Naruto rolled his eyes and said, "whatever. Neji's on the ANBU squad, I could get some tips from him."

"Who said anything about ANBU?" Tsunade asked with a raised eyebrow and a smirk. Naruto looked at her confused until hope flooded his heart and mind. Playing dumb for both Tsunade and himself he said, "so what promotion do I get?" Tsunade smiled at Naruto's almost expertly camouflaged hope. This Kitsune was most likely older than her but acted like a normal boy...once again she had to stop doing that. He was a man now, a somewhat immature man but then again what male isn't at least a little immature?

Tsunade stepped away from her chair and said, "have you ever sat in the Hokage's chair?" Naruto grinned and without invitation plopped into the chair. Even though it was nothing like the beautiful padded leather of the Hokage office chair this was just as nice. The feeling of being the one protecting everyone, the village you love behind you and knowing who you are was overwhelming.

A bit of humbleness overcame Naruto and he said, "you sure Obaa-chan? I'm sure you still have a few more years in you. Gramps did it for...how old was he?" Tsunade smiled sadly and said, "he was sixty nine when Orochimaru...well you know the story." Naruto nodded and Tsunade continued with, "I'm getting on in years, I took the job WAY past my prime. There are only three good candidates for this job, Sasuke, Sakura, and yourself."

"Sasuke would be a powerful and strict leader but...he tends to be overly strict and just not the best choice for Hokage which means protecting the entire village. Sakura has the intelligence and the strength but she has trouble gathering people behind her. You have the power both of them have two fold, and while you may not be the smartest you have a charisma about you that you can get the entire village behind you with a short speech," Tsunade said while Naruto listened in rapt attention.

Tsunade smiled softly and bent down, placing a kiss on Naruto's forehead she said, "most of all they need a leader they can count on in the times of a crisis. They also need someone who can be loving and caring for the entire village in times of peace. I couldn't think of anyone better for a job like this than you." Tsunade backed away and saw Naruto sat quite comfortably in the chair, now mentally proclaimed his. Naruto grinned and said, "I'll accept on two conditions."

Tsunade blinked, there were conditions to him getting his dream? "I have a few days off to find something..." Naruto said and slowly the chair behind him began to change. Warping the perception of time and space the chair Naruto was seated on turned into a throne only suited to a Kitsune lord. "Two I get to keep the chair like this," Naruto said with a wide grin while Tsunade put her face in her palm. Oh gods what did she sign Konoha up for?

**_End Chapter_**

Woo hoo! I got this chapter done! Time for Q and A!

Q: Ero-Sennin and paperwork?

A: He's an author, he has to know how to use a pen.

Q: Kitsune age and powers.

A: To use in this story I adopted a somewhat modified usage of Kitsune Lore. It is said in some legends that Kitsune gain a tail every hundred years they live but stop when they gain their ninth tail with immortality and an awesome amount of power. There is another record stating that Kitsune gain tails with age AND acclaim, slowly gaining immortality and power. I used more of the second than the first. As for more than nine tails...no comment.

Q: Snaptastic every day?

A: ...be my guest.

Well that's it! Thanks for everything but sorry I have no preview! Later all!


	48. Kitsune no Yomeiri

Yo! I FINALLY got to this chapter! Oh I've been planing this and researching for it! Well I hope you enjoy and thanks for the reviews!

"Speech"

_'Thought'_

_**"Kyuubi"**_

_(Standard Disclaimer)_

_**Chapter 48: Kitsune no Yomeiri**_

As the sun rose high into the sky bringing about the first sunlight of the day. The sky was clear, the morning mist slowly dissipated and gave way to a fresh morning dew. Birds chirped for the first time since dusk, their voices being treated to the first use of a new day. Slinking his way along the path into Konoha was the infamous golden Kitsune, rumored to be the next of the great Kage's of the Fire country, Uzumaki Naruto.

Tucked securely under his arm was a scroll, it's pure white with golden trim coloration proving it's name to the world. Naruto lazily walked into Konoha carrying the Scroll of the Heavens, the guards not bothering to ask the name of the Kitsune for they knew who he was by now. Naruto yawned, it had been a hell of a journey and all he wanted was a bed with his Hinata-chan. Was that so much to ask?

"Naruto! Naruto!" sounded a familiar voice...apparently it was. "What is it?" Naruto asked his favorite teacher, Umino Iruka, who was attempting to catch his breath. "You...Hokage-sama...needs..." Iruka huffed out to which Naruto smiled softly. "Your age catching up to you Iruka sensei?" he asked while Iruka just glared lightly at him. "The Hokage had been looking for you all over. The ceremony is today!" Iruka said which caused Naruto to groan.

"Oh come on! I just got back from finding a MOVING TEMPLE! It took me seven tries to get this damn scroll, I need a break!" Naruto complained while the scroll in question sat in his arms. "No time Naruto, we need to go now!" Iruka said as he gripped Naruto's wrist and almost literally pulled him along until the reluctant Kitsune took his own leisurely pace. In other words he easily left Iruka in the dust.

* * *

"Where the hell is he! This is HIS CORONATION!" howled the Hokage as she stood in her newly constructed office. Below the new Hokage tower was the entire population of Konoha, from the oldest man and women to the youngest baby. Well, maybe that's an exaggeration. Standing within the office of the Hokage was the Hokage herself, her chief adviser with the wild white hair, the top ANBU captain with the orange book, and two of the Hyuga clan, the leader and his chief advisor. 

"He did go after the last of the Kitsune scrolls," spoke the Hokage's advisor, stroking his chin in thought. "He said it would take a few DAYS not WEEKS," hissed the Hokage trying to contain her anger. "Well there's always the possibility that the Akatsuki..." spoke the ANBU captain before he was clammed up by a paper weight aimed for his skull. "You suggest that and I WILL hurt you," Tsunade said with a deadly glare on her face.

"He'll be here," spoke the Hyuga clan leader, his forehead clear of what once was a mark of predestined death. "We trust him to make his dream come true," his advisor said with a soft smile on her face. "He better hurry up, I'll have a heart attack before he takes the job," Tsunade said as she looked out the window that lead to the balcony.

This was where he would make his oath, the place where he was be named the next Hokage of Konoha, the Rokudaime Hokage. His dream wouldn't be some far off fantasy now, it would be reality the second the coronation was through. _'Three...two..._' rang the thoughts of everyone in the room. Surprisingly they were all thinking the same thing at the same time, you'd have to after being in his presence for so long. _'One,'_ they all thought at once and suddenly the doors swung open revealing...

"Hokage-sama! The villagers are getting restless," spoke the Chuunin that stood in the door. Everyone looked down, damn there went the hopes they had it was Naruto. "You came in here to tell me that? I can see it from here!" Tsunade growled at the Chuunin who was heaving and panting.

"They want the Rokudaime Hokage now or they'll begin riots!" the Chuunin said frantically until a scroll flew swiftly at him. With reflexes bordering on precognition the Chuunin rose his hand and grabbed the fast flying scroll easily stopping it. "Stop inflating your ego," said the Hyuga head while his chief advisor giggled lightly. The Chuunin rolled his eyes and said, "am I THAT transparent?"

In a flash of gold the Chuunin was replaced by a scruffy looking Golden Kitsune with a large pure white scroll resting under his arm. "I have to work on that then," he said with a smirk as everyone except the Hyuga's glared. "That wasn't funny brat," Tsunade said as she straightened her robes. "Oh but it was to me. I'm surprised you didn't recognize me," Naruto said as he vanished in a blur.

He reappeared behind the Hyuga advisor and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her to him and kissing the top of her head. "It seems my future family recognized me easily enough," he said while Hinata smiled softly and Neji smirked. "Oh I knew it was you I just..." Jiraiya began but every gave him the look, 'yeah right' and he shut up. Tsunade sighed and said, "you'll have plenty of time to make kissy faces with you girlfriend later. Right now they're getting anxious for their Rokudaime."

Naruto smiled and reluctantly released his future bride from his grasp before following the Godaime to the balcony and the masses of Konoha. So it began...

* * *

"Hokage-sama!" oh god not another one. Naruto stood proud...well as proud as he could in this ridiculous robes and hat. He wished Hinata would just let him changed the robes into something he liked but no, he had to stay professional. Naruto turned and saw, for the first time in a long while, Itami. Her green eyes were bright and her long red hair was shining in the bright mid-day sun. 

It had just been one and a half weeks since he had attained his dream...and man did it feel good! Well he was a little ticked that everyone he knew kept calling him Hokage-sama, he was Naruto damn it! "Itami! I haven't seen you or Zaiaku in forever," Naruto said with a smile as he was suddenly enveloped in a hug. "You seem happy," Naruto said with a laugh as he briefly returned the hug and Itami let him go.

Itami grinned and giggled in a way a certain Sannin did when he was 'gathering data' and said, "oh I'm very happy as of late." Naruto blinked, thank the gods Hinata had just exited the shop or else he would have learned a few things about Itami and Zaiaku's relationship that he didn't want to know. "Itami-chan, it's nice to see you again," Hinata said with a smile as she handed the powerful Hokage the bags.

Naruto frowned, here he was the most powerful ninja in the entire village and he was quickly becoming a pack mule. Why did he ask Obaa-chan to do the paperwork so he could take a break? Why? He could have studied the Celestial Scroll...then again Hinata-chan makes it all better. "Hinata-chan, it's wonderful to see you again too," Itami said with a smile as she bowed. Naruto shook his head, whatever Zaiaku had done to Itami she seemed beyond happy.

"Zai-kun has been loving his missions as of late," Itami said with a smile towards Naruto. Naruto grinned, he knew Zaiaku would like taking a more easy pace being a second liaison to Suna. Especially after he heard tales of how Zaiaku and Gaara worked together and related.

It didn't really confuse Naruto when Zaiaku traced his blood back through his 'fathers' family and found, among some very unpleasant things, his blood originated from Suna. Naruto had seen how that puppet Kazekage had used the iron powder. Maybe he should have Shikamaru talk to the coin ninja since he resembled Gaara so much...maybe it would help the lazy genius convince the Kazekage to let him see Temari.

Sasuke and Sakura had been getting mission's easing them into the position of ANBU members leaving them feeling bored as hell. They complained to Naruto that he was just trying to mess with them but he tried to convince them his advisor, a certain Obaa-chan, said he should start them out slow. Then came the contest, Sasuke against Naruto for better missions. Naruto didn't want to hurt Sasuke so...Naruto won. You'd think he'd lose to another ninja after being named the most powerful that resided there.

Yeah right. Sasuke was pissed and so was Sakura but Naruto agreed to give them more challenging missions. It was the least he could do for his former team.

Neji had taken to the role of Hyuga head so quickly that it even amazed Hiashi. He knew Neji was ready and willing but damn. Neji had the Hyuga clan working like clock work, the branch house seals removed by his advisor, Hinata, and his most promising student, Hanabi. On a related note with no point behind it Hanabi had to remove a certain someone's seal lest Hinata use it for personal agendas.

Naruto and Hinata had grown, if possible, closer then even and both waited anxiously for their wedding day. Naruto and Hinata shared the same bed now, Naruto using his Kitsune abilities when Hinata had fallen asleep to change it into a royal king sized bed. He, as the Hokage, had to go to bed late and wake early so he went to sleep long after Hinata and woke well before she did.

Even if his hours weren't that flexible he managed to see her once a day, whether it be on a break like today or while he assigned her and her team missions. Kiba was annoyed as he had to refer to Naruto as, 'Hokage-sama' something that Naruto hated...except when it came from Sasuke, Kiba, or Neji. Shino never said much except his congratulations on Naruto's new position and his best wishes for him and Hinata.

The first day Lee had come in for a mission Naruto nearly flipped. If he wasn't like Gai enough before, it got to be even worse! Naruto couldn't tell the two apart! Lee congratulated Naruto on 'fulfilling the dream of his youth!' and went about his mission as instructed. Kakashi continued his work as did Jiraiya, and Naruto had the pleasure of seeing Iruka every day seeing as he was one of the many who aided him in devising missions for ninja.

Everything was business as usual except...

As Hinata and Itami wound down their talking Naruto found his focus floating into an even much more important event to him than the coronation of himself into the position of Rokudaime Hokage...

"Naruto-kun, we have to get the food home before it spoils," Hinata said as she waved her delicate hand in front of his face. "Hm? Oh yeah, sorry Hinata-chan, off in my own little world," he said with a smile as he began walking home, his soon to be wife by his side.

* * *

"I hate Kimono's!" came the quiet frustrated growl as he tried to straighten the Haori overcoat with the symbol of his Kitsune realm on the back and over his heart. Wrapped around his waist in the disguised form of a golden fur belt were his nine tails, so they wouldn't be a distraction you see. 

Under that was his black Montsuki kimono and pleated Hakama pants. The great Hokage was hushed silently, it had to be the fiftieth time today that he complained about the outfit. Naruto sighed and thought to himself, _'for Hinata-chan, for Hinata-chan, for Hinata-chan.'_

He smiled to himself and caught a glance of his bride, painted the purest white head to toe and dressed in a beautiful Shiro-maku. Her long deep indigo hair was up and adorned with beautiful ornaments, combs, and various other accessories. To bad it was all within her pure white hood. How she was able to keep her head balanced was a mystery to him but hell she looked absolutely beautiful, as always.

Naruto glanced around the Shinto shine they were in, pretty fancy if you asked him but Hiashi would rather be damned than let his daughter have less than the best. That included having the most traditional wedding possible in this day and age. Naruto sighed mentally and imaged what he must look like, kneeling down before the Shinto priest in his black Kimono.

_'For Hinata-chan, for Hinata-chan, for Hinata-chan, even if this priest ends up almost killing me for Hinata-chan, for Hinata-chan, for Hinata-chan,'_ he repeated mentally. It was true that with one touch of purification this priest could severely injure Naruto, all Kitsune had the weakness of religion, but the priest knew the conditions and knew well enough to not harm the Kitsune. He had to skip the purification of the groom but with the tales surrounding this Kitsune he was pure enough.

As the traditional music came to a close the priest turned to the couple and said, "if the groom will recite the vows?" At this the people in attendance stood, the Hyuga clan that had been behind Hinata turned and faced those who stood behind Naruto. In a traditional wedding the two families stood and faced each other but since Naruto had no living family they...improvised.

Standing before what remained of the Hyuga clan with Tenten and team eight was Tsunade, Jiraiya, Kakashi, Sasuke, Sakura, well anyone and everyone that Naruto had touched enough for them to consider him family. The most entertaining thing was that Hiashi and Neji swore they saw the Ramen man from Ichiraku.

"When I first laid eyes on you I didn't think much since I was so young. I was alone, wanting the attention of everyone even if it was bad. I had dreams for the future and...you weren't a part of them. But then things changed, everything was different and before I knew it there you were. You were a part of my life, a part of my future. I kicked myself for not noticing you earlier...so would could have fallen in love sooner and been happy together much more quickly," Naruto spoke as it brought a tear to every girls eye.

"My love for you is deeper than any emotion I have ever felt. I want to be by your side until the end of time and even then just another eternity further," Naruto finished to which the priest nodded. "If the bride will read her vows?" Hinata smiled, the hood that hid her 'horns' hiding her face quite nicely too.

"I saw you when we were just children, and from then on I was in awe. When you were beat down you got right back up and tried again. You were my inspiration and then my crush. I wanted to know everything about you down to the smallest detail. It broke my heart when you never noticed me...I jumped for joy on the inside when you talked to me. Then you left..." Hinata said sadly and softly.

"When you came back I tried to think of something to say to you but I couldn't find the courage I gathered for so long. Then it happened, you became something different and for a brief moment I saw my chance. I tried my best for your heart, it seemed so hard at times but it got easier. We talked and shared things with each other that we told no one else. Then you said you loved me and I told you I loved you too. I never said any other words with more meaning than those. I love you now and forever my Kitsune," Hinata said ending with a shy smile.

The Shinto priest almost broke his professional look by smiling but he straightened himself up and said, "you may now face each other." Naruto, under all of his control turned slowly and faced his beautiful bride who nearly blushed through her makeup. Her Naruto-kun looked so handsome! She couldn't wait to...no! She had to think purely at this ceremony. Dang this is hard!

"Please pick up the cups of Sake and take nine sips, with each sip you become husband and wife, bonding together for the rest of your lives. Bringing your families together under the name of Uzumaki," the priest said as the two, in sync, took one sip from the cups of Sake.

Two sips...

Three sips...

Four sips...

Five sips...

Six sips...

Seven sips...

Eight sips...

Nine sips! As they brought the cups down a small drop of water suddenly fell into Hinata's cup and it hit the table a split second before Naruto's. No one noticed, not even Hinata, and the priest said, "you are now joined as husband and wife under the name of Uzumaki, go in peace." Naruto smiled along with Hinata and both stood, looking into each other with unmatched love and devotion and kissed as another drop landed in Hinata's cup.

The priest looked up in confusion, it was a perfectly clear day, that was why they were outside. Those stories, they couldn't be true could it? Suddenly, from the clear blue sky, three more drops fell...then five...then even more until it began to softly rain on that sunny day. Naruto and Hinata stared at the spectacle while the priest just chuckled. "So this is a Kitsune no Yomeiri," the priest said as everyone stared up at the rare Sun Shower, the Kitsune's wedding.

* * *

"That was one long reception..." muttered Naruto as he shucked off his Haori and began work on his Kimono. Hinata giggled lightly and took out the combs and ornaments in her hair, "but they did have some entertaining skits." Naruto dead panned and said, "you mean the one about the fart and the bug or the one about me buying those Lee and Gai impersonators?" 

Hinata laughed softly as she let her hair flow down, sighing she said, "I'll be taking a bath Naruto-kun. All of this makeup is getting uncomfortable." The second Hinata had left the room a wide grin spread across his face, this denying of his Kitsune hormones had gone on a little to long for his taste. He threw off the top of his Kimono that left him shirtless. Naruto flexed his well toned muscles testing himself then licked his lips and followed his new bride.

Hinata sighed happily as she sunk into the bath, keeping the hot water running and the drain unplugged she quickly got rid of the makeup and none of the water kept the white makeup floating about her. When all of the makeup was washed off her and down the drain she plugged it then let the tub fill to the brim with the warm liquid. Shutting off the water she sighed happily lying in the steaming bath, it was so relaxing.

Thank the gods they had gotten one of the best suites in Konoha, this tub was huge...big enough for two. Hinata sighed contentedly as she leaned against edge of the tub, she didn't know how the water kept so warm, must be a jutsu. Suddenly she felt a pair of hands on her shoulders and without warning they began knead her muscles working out all the kinks and stress.

She sighed in elation and relaxed into the touch, feeling the rough hands work on her soft flesh. "Naruto-kun," she purred softly while she heard and quiet chuckle behind her. "Yes my love," Naruto asked as his hands began to glow golden with his special brand of Kitsune talents. Enhancing his touch and her reaction as his fingers worked their magic...literally. "This is our first night as husband and wife..." Hinata said softly rolling her head to the side.

Naruto grinned and relying on Kitsune instinct he lowered his head and softly kissed the side of her neck. Hinata gasped but Naruto continued his ministrations, kissing his way up and down her neck, stopping to nip here softly here and there. His fingers hadn't stopped their movements but they began to work themselves to different areas, wandering over all of the curves and valleys of her body.

"Naruto-kun," Hinata moaned as Naruto bushed his hands softly along her entire body. His fingers lightly glowed with his power, enhancing his light caresses and increasing her sense of touch through the roof. Her face was growing deep scarlet and when Naruto's hands passed over a certain spot she turned like lightning and kissed him deeply. Naruto was surprised by the boldness and forwardness of this action...but hell this was what he was waiting for.

Naruto kissed her with as much passion as he could, his arms wrapped around her as her own arms snaked around him and her hands found their way into his golden locks. She pulled him as close as she could but then air was needed and they just barely broke from each other. Resting forehead to forehead Naruto stared into the beautiful pale violet eyes of his lover and said, "my beautiful bride."

Hinata smiled looking into Naruto's bright blue pools with the golden ring, filled with more love than humanly possible. "My handsome husband," Hinata whispered before gasping as she felt Naruto's arms snake under her legs and behind her back. "To the bedroom?" Naruto asked almost unsure of himself.

Hinata thought for a moment, this was going to be her fist night bedded with her Naruto-kun. What if the...performance wasn't good? What if he wanted to find another mate? Hinata mentally shook her head, she had to get rid of that little doubt demon from her past. "To the bedroom," she whispered huskily as Naruto picked up her naked form from the bath and carried her to the bedroom.

* * *

Naruto lie on his side with his bride curled tightly into his chest, smiling lightly to himself he wondered if anyone on the floor could sleep with the sound of what they were doing. His hands entwined themselves in her silky indigo hair, his fingers sliding easily in the messy strands. Hinata purred contentedly in her sleep and curled closer to her lover, her husband. 

Naruto sighed and placed a warm kiss on his wife's head, earning a light shifting from her followed by the fluttering of her eyes staring into his own. "Naruto-kun?" she asked, her pale violet eyes glowing with the soft light provided by the moonlight streaming through the window. Her fair skin was radiant under the light, proving to Naruto that she was indeed a goddess sent to earth just for him.

Naruto smiled softly and planted a light kiss on her lips. Hinata returned the light kiss until Naruto pulled away and said, "it's nothing my love. I'm just thinking how beautiful you are." Hinata smiled and curled back into Naruto's chest as he gently stroked her hair, falling asleep soon after she did.

* * *

On the far edges of Konoha in the darkness of the night seven figures stood, their midnight cloaks invisible while the blood red clouds seemed to float in the darkness by themselves. All of them stared into the shadows of Konoha, each of them held powers most ninja could never attain. Weather it be a blood line, or a demon sealed within, these humans were demi-gods upon the earth and they held only one thing on their agenda list. 

"We have searched for so long..." said the shortest one, his blood red eyes gleaming with malice, "but we are still not ready!" "We have leads in Cloud and Mist," whispered one of the ninja hidden in the shadows. "We also have one in my home town," growled the man that looked to be crossed with a massive Venus Flytrap. "Then go, convince them of our cause, bring them to me," hissed the smallest one as the other six vanished in a blur.

"One day Kyuubi, your power will be my own," came the dark voice seconds before it too vanished into the darkness of the night.

_**End Chapter**_

Well how was that? Mouth full of fluff eh? And some suspense! Q and A time!

Q: Missing Hinata

A: Well how are you now?

Q: Hokage Naruto?

A: Yes

Q: Kids be Hanyous?

A: ...Top Secret sorry you can't know yet.

Q: Fur and Sequal?

A: Furissecret  
Sequal...I have a BAD history with sequals. When this is done and I get a flash of insiration and think of a GREAT and I mean **_GREAT_** sequal it is still only 50/50 possible.

Q: To Shizumu

A: Normaly I LOVE reviews no matter what they contain...but for you I'm going to be brutaly honest. Stop. Reviewing. Now. Thank you.

Q: Nine tails?

A: Well there have been different stories about different Kitsune reaching nine tails but you are correct, it is difficult to attain nine hence why Kyuubi called Naruto a walking miracle.

Q: Kitsune returning?

A: As of right now I don't think so.

Q: Fox clan?

A: ...that's a good idea...

Q: Time system in relation from Narutos realm to real world.

A: In basic terms, when Naruto got the realm time passed by in this order.

_2 days world is1 year Naru_

However after gaining ninetails and power it works thusly.

_14 hours world is1 year Naru_

Or around that. This is how I figured how to split it up. If you have a problem...sorry!

Well that's it! Sorry but no preview, I'm on the wire here guys! Thanks for everything and I'll see you later!


	49. Important AN

Dear readers,

I have come to inform you through this authors note that Kyuubi's Gou is not, I repeat, it is NOT over. The reason I haven't been updating is kind of a long and personal story but it has ended with my restricted use of my right hand. As it is I'm writting slowly with one left hand and a poor right hand. When I am able to use my hand as normal I will return but Kyuubi's Gou is, as of this moment, on a temporary hiatus. I hope you can all understand my position and wait patiently for me to return. Thank you for the understanding and I hope you can hold on for a little bit longer. Thank you.

Your friend,

UrufuKiba22


	50. Branded

Yo, I'm back and well...one and a half hands can do quite a bit of work when you put your mind to it! I'll explain after the chapter, hope you enjoy!

"Speech"

_'Thought'_

_**"Kyuubi"**_

_(Standard Disclaimer)_

_**Chapter 49: Branded**_

"Ugh...so this is why Obaa-chan hated paperwork," muttered the powerful Hokage as he wrote another of his signatures down on the scroll. He had to agree with Obaa-chan, how did old Sarutobi keep up with this? "Hokage-sama," came a familiar calm voice from the doorway. Naruto looked up to see his newly appointed Jounin, one Onigiri Zaiaku, looking at him with his calm golden eyes.

"And who is it?" Naruto asked as he set down his pen hoping for ANYTHING to distract him from the damned paperwork. "Your wife...and your headache," Zaiaku said with a small smirk. Naruto grinned ear to ear and said, "let them in already!" Zaiaku chuckled to himself and vanished through the huge doors only to be replaced by a shining golden blur.

Naruto's eyes opened wide seconds before he was on the ground behind hugged to death by a small golden one tailed Kitsune boy. He was born from Naruto and Hinata's wedding night, they were just incredibly lucky they guessed. His fur was a rich golden and he had the pale Byakugan eyes of his mother, they were a lovely shade of blue though. Hinata thanked the gods that he refused to wear a bright orange jumpsuit like his father had, instead he wore clothes closer to the Hyuga clan.

"Dad!" howled the young kit happily while Naruto grinned and said, "Kyuubi!" Yes...he had indeed named the young half Kitsune after his dear departed Kitsune sensei. When the village learned of Kyuubi's demise they cheered...until the heard what he died from. There were many who didn't care and celebrated that both the Kyuubi and Orochimaru were knocked off all at once but...there were some who understood. Mostly ninja were the ones that realized what had happened...many of them knew the pain of losing a sensei.

When Naruto named his first born after the beast not many took a liking to it but then again who was going to get on the Hokage's bad side? Kyuubi was a mischief maker, even resurrecting his fathers prank of painting the Hokage monuments...although Naruto's face had a gigantic sign over it that said, 'best one ever!' Naruto enjoyed that so much he had Kyuubi clean that up last. To think the kid was pulling such elaborate pranks at only seven years old.

So many things had happened...one of the things Naruto didn't enjoy was the passing of Hyuga Hiashi. His tenketsu were just to damaged to give him any more life. He had passed away a month after Hinata's wedding, he held on just to see his daughter marry the Hokage. They had the most traditional burial they could, just for his closing act in his life. It was such a solemn occasion but they thought on the brighter side. He didn't want to live in that condition. To feel weak and useless as he was the entire time in the hospital, he was free now.

Jiraiya was still spry for an old man but he was beginning to slow down. He retired a year ago to let his focus revolve around his book and live the rest of his life in ease. He had also been in 'meetings' with the Hokage's advisor, Tsunade. What they spoke of in those meetings was never divulged. Those who were caught spying were either in a massive amount of pain or were gone for weeks on end then returned with no memory of the time they were gone. On a lighter note the two Sannin seemed friendlier to each other now a days.

Tsunade had aged substantionaly and her Genjutsu showed it. She looked less to be in her twenties and began to advance into her thirties. That, however, didn't mean she didn't look scary when pissed. No one dared to anger the old woman, not even Naruto and he had to be the strongest Hokage in history.

Whenever he took his daily breaks he would run into people and learn just a little bit more about the current events in Konoha. Apparently whatever Zaiaku had told Shikamaru had worked and the dark Kazekage allowed Temari to take SHORT visits to Konoha with no real purpose behind them. Those short visits turned into weeks trips. Those weeks trips turned into a month. Before long Naruto had heard rumors of a wedding for the two.

How Temari had managed to get the deer on one knee was beyond him but...he didn't need to know details. Ino seemed to find another target for her love and Chouji found someone, everyone in that team seemed to be doing just fine.

Kiba had found a girl that...well what scared Naruto was that she was just like Kiba. It was done as a good faith marriage to another clan of canine users, not only from Konoha but also from the entire Inuzuka clan. Kiba HATED it, he fought it with all his power and that caused a big uproar. This was something for WOMEN! However in the end he couldn't win against his own clan and the Kitsune Hokage which meant he had to face the music of his bride.

They had fought for an hour and a half...then ended up making out in the middle of a training ground that bore the massive battle scars. How things like that worked Naruto didn't want to know, he had enough problems understanding Shino. Speaking of the bug user...he had a very interesting run in with a girl from Grass village who just happened to use, not destruction bugs...not bees...but spiders.

Naruto was vaguely reminded of that Kidoumaru guy Neji had reported when he got back from the rescue Sasuke mission. Naruto shivered, he didn't want to know about that. Getting off this slightly uncomfortable subject thoughts turned to the Hyuga clan and how it was beginning to flourish. The Hyuga blood spread through those who used to be of the Branch House. As a matter of fact Neji and Tenten were married just last spring, it was such a beautiful ceremony.

Neji was a naturally great leader and Tenten kept a good leash on him so he wouldn't do something over controlling. From the Hyuga's to the new Uchiha family. Dear gods...when Sasuke said he was rebuilding the clan he meant it. After their wedding Sakura gave birth to the first of the new Uchiha breed, a girl with dark hair like her father, young Uchiha Suzume that was just a month younger then Uzumaki Kyuubi.

After that they had a child about every year. They were totaled at six children as it was. Naruto shivered, how Sasuke and Sakura were able to keep up with that PROVED that their ANBU training paid off. They kept up with their kids AND their missions! He had trouble sometimes keeping up with Kyuubi and he was the Hokage! Well it seemed Kyuubi and Suzume got along ok, it even reminded him vaguely of himself and Sasuke. Rivals and yet best friends.

He heard the oddest news from Zaiaku when he came back from his latest diplomatic mission to Suna. Gaara had a girlfriend...and Zaiaku wasn't telling anything beyond that. It drove Naruto up the wall, he had to know! He went on a 'diplomatic' mission to Suna just to find out who this mysterious girlfriend was. Low and behold here was this stunning beauty clinging to the arm of a...SMILING GAARA!

Naruto forced himself not to pass out from surprise and squeezed the story out of Gaara...almost literally! It was a long story but it ended with him finding this 'beautiful diamond in the sands.' How cheesy. Naruto could have thought of that. After some catching up Naruto went back to Konoha, a story up his sleeve for his wife and kit.

Since Zaiaku was now almost his right hand man for matters to the common people of Konoha and other villages Naruto learned a lot about his relationship with Itami. When Zaiaku came in with a grumble and a glare it meant Itami had chewed him out for something, when he came in with a smile and a hum it meant...well that was something best left to the imagination.

Even thought they were never officially married Itami had given birth to a son, his hair a brilliant red and his eyes a vibrant green just like her. As they spoke today Itami was already pregnant with their second child and Zaiaku came in most of the time with a dark glare.

Hinata herself was showing signs of another young one to the litter. Naruto was ecstatic, he was going to have a true family! Even if he was the Hokage and had duties most of the time he always, no matter what, found a way to make time for Hinata and their child even if it meant working harder than he did when he was a Genin.

Naruto had begun training Kyuubi in the minor arts of the Kitsune, something he enjoyed throughly because it meant more tricks up his sleeve. Hinata gave him basic Juken training...then Uncle Neji drove him into the ground with it. He was happy though, he had a nice and big family.

I was a new period for Konoha, a time of complete peace and prosperity.

Hinata and Naruto couldn't be happier, no ninja village dared to attack Konoha with a nine tailed fox as its Hokage. "Dad you should have seen it!" said the small fox child excitedly as his father sat up and put him in his lap. "They chased me for three hours but couldn't get me!" Kyuubi said with pride as he puffed out his chest. "And what did you do this time?" asked Naruto the ghost of a smile on his face.

"He exploded a hot pink paint can over a meeting of Genin," came a soft voice from over the desk. Naruto stood up and brought Kyuubi with him just to see his wife with a small smile on her face. "Hey honey," he said with a grin as he walked around his desk and planted a kiss on her lips which made Kyuubi groan and say, "ew...mom and dad kissing." They parted and laughed while Kyuubi entertained himself by explaining how, in the greatest detail possible, he got the can to explode and cover over a dozen Genin in paint.

Naruto was impressed, but under Hinata's gaze Kyuubi had to be punished. Naruto sighed and said, "sorry but you know how your mom makes the rules." Kyuubi crossed his arms and pouted while Naruto said, "you can't have ramen for a week." Kyuubi rolled his eyes and said, "whoopie..." "And I won't be training you at night either," Naruto said which cause Kyuubi to snap his head up in surprise.

"What! That's not fair!" Kyuubi protested loudly while his father shook his head. "That's my ruling and it stands until you..." Naruto said seconds before he froze. His head turned to the balcony of his office, his tails twitched angrily behind him. "Get behind me now," he said seriously as he watched the window, his blue and golden eyes mere slits. Kyuubi, not wanting to disobey his father, raced to his mothers side and both stood behind Naruto, in his right hand was a burning Rasengan and in his other was his wife's hand. This was not a good sign.

* * *

"Can we please," came the low voice, the timber of it sounding like distant thunder. "No," icily whispered the first voices partner. Calmly striding through the streets of Konoha were two figures, both garbed in black cloaks with blood red clouds spotting it randomly. The first voices owner was shorter then the other but was still tall, he looked to be hunched over and his wild yellow hair fell across his back like a lions mane. Peaking above the collar and under the wild hair were two black slit eyes, both looking hungry for destruction.

The second voice was a tall man, his thin cloak proving that he was a lean and muscular being under his cloak. His hair was a cool blue and stuck up in clumps, like frozen icicles fused together. Wrapped around his forehead was the scratched Hitai Ate of the Hidden Mist. His eyes were a pure icy blue and under his right eye was a scar. It led down his cheek and ended in a three pronged snow flake pattern. "Why not," growled the hunched over monster.

"No Banrai," hissed the icy man. The figure addressed as Banrai grinned, several ninja were following them from the roof tops. "How about them Tsurara? Please, just one," Banrai begged, his rolling thunder voice very out of place for his childish pleas. Getting no response at all Banrai grinned but before he could slay anything he stopped and turned with a wide grin. "Is that our target?" Banrai asked, he had just felt a powerful dormant chakra.

"Yes," muttered Tsurara as he held his fingers up to his mouth in a diamond pattern and blew. From Tsurara's lips came a blast of icy wind, enough to knock down a pure steel statue. But that wasn't the true purpose of this movement. With the icy winds came shards of ice, ice crystals several feel long and several feet wide. The shards of ice flew through the air like bullets and in no time they had found their target, the office of the grand Hokage of Konoha.

"Bulls eye, to bad we were only supposed to talk to him," growled Banrai but was silenced easily by a simple hand gesture from Tsurara. "Shut up," whispered Tsurara as he simply stared at the massive ice monuments that skewered the Hokage tower. Without warning one of the ice shards shook...then it groaned from stress...then with a large blast it was reduced to nothing but light sleet that melted in the bright sun.

Naruto snarled, his body radiating power he long kept hidden unless he was within his realm. "Get out of here quick," he said as he stepped to the hole which once held a massive ice shard. "Dad!" Kyuubi said trying to break from his mothers grasp but she held firm, she knew what her husband needed to do, they had been thinking about this day for seven years. "Kit, don't worry," Naruto said turning to his son and wife with a bright smile on his face. "These guys have nothing on your old man," Naruto said seconds before he vanished into a golden blur.

Banrai shivered, this was almost to much excitement than he could handle. He just felt that power spike again, it was a fierce one! It just took one blink, a quarter of a second, and before Tsurara and Banrai was the Hokage of Konoha, Uzumaki Naruto. Naruto grinned and waved his hand saying, "hello and welcome to Konoha. May I ask why you deliberately tried to impale me with those ice shards of yours?"

Tsurara sneered but Banrai grinned and said with his rolling thunder voice, "we've come to speak to the Kyuubi of Konoha. A topic of utmost importance you understand." Naruto's smile vanished and was replaced by a dark glare, "do you want me to kill you here or would you like to be cliche and tell me to meet you somewhere sometime?"

Banrai laughed and drawled, "my aren't you one entertaining demon. You're lucky our leader is a very sporting man, he knows you can kill possibly two of us on your own. However, he is interested in seeing you facing himself...and the rest of us." Naruto growled and said, "kill you now kill you later, it doesn't matter to me."

"Our leader was hoping you would say that. You have five days to prepare, I understand that is a few years time in your little Kitsune realm. Prepare all you like Kyuubi, as of this date I'm personally branding you property of the Akatsuki," said Banrai, his laughing like lightning strikes in a thunderstorm. "What makes you think I won't just bring the fight to your place?" Naruto questioned, his nine tails waving behind him.

"Leader knows you won't abandon Konoha especially if it's in trouble," Banrai said with a grin. Naruto glared, "you harm even one bug in Konoha and I'll rip your throat out." Banrai laughed and responded, "that is why it is so entertaining! Remember Kyuubi, five days...oh and do bring whoever you like. I'm sure the people of this village would love to learn that their great Hokage completely failed in saving even himself."

Naruto stayed calm, his body was wanting to cut their throats right now but he held back. He would get them in time. Banrai turned and began his leave, a sick throaty chuckle emanating from him as he walked. Tsurara merely stared at the Hokage, his icy blue eyes boring into Naruto's golden ringed cerulean pools as if cutting into his very soul with frozen daggers. In a flash Tsurara had turned and left, whatever he needed he had gotten apparently.

Naruto stood there like a statue until the two monsters were out of sight, then shook his head, "oh holy shit."

* * *

Naruto sighed, his Hokage cap and robes long gone and replaced by a black shirt embroidered with his Kitsune Realm symbol on his heart and back. He wore black pants and black sandals, his old collar Hitai Ate hanging around his neck with pride. He had put word through the grapevine, Akatsuki was coming. Many became scared and ran, some ninja even turned in their Hitai Ate and proclaimed they wished to quit while they still lived.

It was hard on Naruto, no matter what he did it always seemed like he was going to get the short end of the stick sometime. Was all this bad karma from his inherited body? Damn that would suck if it was. Naruto decided that Konoha would have no part in this, he would face the Akatsuki alone because he was who they were after. Why ruin the peace with his own luggage.

Naruto's hand absent mindedly stroked the hair of his lovely wife by his side. Kyuubi was staying with Uncle Sasuke and Aunt Sakura. He would have a hell of a time with all those little kids around and with his 'greatest rival' Suzume. Then again Kyuubi enjoyed his little sleep overs with the Uchiha family, it gave him something to channel his Kitsune nature into.

Sitting here with Hinata by his side Naruto began to question himself. Why would he waste time and sit here while he could train more? Naruto pondered it and figured out that he was here for the simple reason that this might be the last moment he could spend with his wife in these close quarters.

He had no intention of bringing her in the realm to age for years while he trained. Speaking of which he needed as much as he could if he was facing the ENTIRE Akatsuki alone despite his feelings. "Hinata-chan...I should go," Naruto whispered to which Hinata sadly nodded. Slowly separating Naruto stood and helped Hinata to her feet. Naruto held his hand to the rock cliff side and with one burst of chakra the gates to his realm appeared.

Naruto unlocked the gates and they swung open without a sound. Naruto stared into the bright light that shone from his realm. The green grass was so inviting for nap but he had to train. He had to retrain himself in all of the Kitsune scrolls to see if he missed anything. Naruto turned and gave Hinata one last kiss, both of them relishing the love they shared.

Naruto reluctantly turned away from his love and began to enter his realm. Like lightning he jumped back just in time to avoid a kunai that was aimed for his feet. Naruto spun to face his attackers only to see Sasuke, a smirk on his face and another kunai in his hand. "Dobe, you think you're going to train for the Akatsuki and not invite me?" Sasuke asked while Naruto smirked.

"Well I said that to evacuate Konoha," Naruto said carefully edging his way backwards into his realm. He suddenly bumped into what felt like a shifting wall covering solid brick. Naruto turned to see a wall made of sand and coins blocking him. Naruto blinked and looked down the stream of coins and sand that led to the Kazekage and Zaiaku.

"Oh come on, is everyone against me?" Naruto asked while he scratched the back of his head. "Why didn't you send for assistance when you encountered the Akatsuki?" Gaara asked with his normal stoic expression locked on his face. "Look, I probably do need all of your help but..." Naruto said trailing off. He sighed and continued, "this is something really big. This is the Akatsuki and it is life threatening."

"So what does it matter! The glorious flames of youth will prevail! You have beaten them before have you not?" came the voice of none other then Konoha's own Rock Lee as he appeared from a blur at Sasuke's side. "Well...we have but," Naruto began but was cut off by Sasuke. "What but? If you defeated one of them before then they are still human. Even if they have no humanity left in them they are still mortal," Sasuke said as he twirled the Kunai in his hand.

"Why the hell do you want to help me?" Naruto asked while looking around at all of them, Hinata by his side watching this little display. Gaara was the first to speak as he said, "they have done something to me that I can never forgive. They killed me to obtain that demented Shukaku from me. They nearly destroyed Suna to do it too, as Kazekage I cannot let that go unpunished." Gaara's sand shifted around him, resting him in the shadows and making him seem so much darker.

"I owe you my life," Sasuke said as he spun the Kunai on his finger. "I owe you for saving my sanity, my love life, and for giving me these eyes," Sasuke said as he briefly activated his Mangekyou for show. "Defeating these morons would be a pleasure," Sasuke said with a grin spread across his face. The Kunai he held he threw to the ground and it stuck, showing how powerful his resolve was to the cause.

"I have not been able to aid you before and I want to make up for it," Lee said his arms crossed over his chest. "I may have not been your closest friend in the past but I am sure I can still help you as a normal friend. I am a ninja of Konoha after all, I must do whatever I can to aid the youthful Hokage!" Lee said energetically while Naruto smiled.

Lee had to have one of the better records on file. His missions were always carried out with gusto and he always obeyed Naruto's orders for every missions, right down to the T. Other than that Naruto hadn't gotten a chance to actually talk to Fuzzy Brows. Naruto decided that he really should get to know the Green Beast of Konoha when they had the chance.

"I want to help," came the calm and cool voice of Zaiaku next to Gaara. "I see that the head of the Hyuga clan is absent, I went to his residence to ask his assistance but he had to decline. He could not abandon his clan for more then a day let alone take on this mission lest the clan fall."

Zaiaku continued with, "I went to Aburame residence to question Shino but he as well as Inuzuka Kiba were not home, they had gone on good faith missions to Grass. Shika-Ino-Cho were in a similar condition. All of the Kunoichi willing to help were unable to do so because of...conditions."

Zaiaku straightened up and looked at the powerhouses that surrounded him, "I may not be up to par with all of you but I intend to prove my worth as a ninja of Konoha." Naruto smirked and said, "I'm not going to convince you guys otherwise am I?" All of those surrounding him and Hinata shook their heads in a negative which caused him to smile. "Alright get in before I change my mind," Naruto said which made the others vanish into Naruto's realm.

"Be careful," Hinata said as she stared into the realm. Naruto smirked and said, "don't worry about it Hinata-chan. If something does happen I know you're strong enough to protect the Kitsune clan of Konoha without a problem right?" Hinata nodded with a smile, she loved her husband because even after all this time he gave her hope and inspiration.

"I should head to Sakura-chan's house and talk to her about the healing Jutsu we found in Suna," Hinata commented as if it were no big deal. "Yeah, she'll flip at it. I should get going, see you in a few years," Naruto said with a smile as he left a lingering kiss on Hinata's lips and vanished into his realm.

Hinata sighed as she watched Naruto's realm gate vanish into nothingness, he always has to have the last word! Hinata shook her head and started her way to the Uchiha unaware of the ice cold eyes staring her into the great abyss of hell. "Death," came the icy whisper on the wind seconds before the eyes vanished leaving Konoha to live in peace for five more days.

_**End Chapter**_

Sorry if this chapter isn't all that good...only got one and a half hands and a quarter of an imagination right now. Q and A time!

Q: What happened last chapter?

A: I got that fuzzy feeling...sorry.

Q: Fess up, what happened to your hand?

A: ...table saw...no splitter...kick back...blade...hand...it's all very complicated and embarassing. Let's just say it hurt alot.

For being so long that was quick. I'd like to thank all of you for your get well reviews and I'll be working the best I can with my one and a half hand to get a new chapter out ASAP! Later all! Peace!


	51. Lightning Strikes Twice

Ok, I'm not going to blow smoke up your ass about this. Yes my hand is all healed but that was quite a while ago, sorry about the delay I've just been busy and I know that's no excuse but I have no other. Sorry for the wait for anyone still reading this hopeing on some off chance I'll be back with this awsome chapter that will blow your minds. To be honest I've kinda lost the Naru obsession but it's slowly coming back so I hope to have more up soon. Sorry once again, hope you enjoy what I TRIED to write...I feel so ashamed...

"Speech"

_'Thought'_

_**"Kyuubi"**_

_(Standard Disclaimer)_

_**Chapter 50: Lightning Strikes Twice**_

Five days had finally passed.

Time had run out for Konoha.

Standing on the cliffs over looking Konoha stood all ten of the Akatsuki, garbed in their dark black attire with the scattered red clouds. "Five days have passed," growled the leader, his blazing red eyes turned menacingly upon all of Konoha. He had sat and waited long enough, now it was time to gain the Kyuubi!

"Banrai," he growled not moving his eyes from the village. The said yellow haired monster stepping forward from the crowd of ten his cloak waving in the light breeze. "Yes Leader?" Banrai said, his rumbling voice brimming with child-like excitement. "You're the expert at wide range destruction," the Leader said his red eyes narrowing as he stared at Konoha. Deidara fidgeted in anger but said nothing, he may easily destroy a village but it was an explosion, uncontrolled to the point of potential death on their part. In short Deidara didn't like Banrai, not in the least.

Banrai grinned and his arms began to fill out his cloaks sleeves, causing them to billow out until they were on the verge of splitting. His hands emerged from the sleeves ends revealing gigantic hands. They could easily outsize his head and on the back of his hands were markings in black ink. Jagged spirals with sharp X shaped twists. He laughed with that rolling thunder voice and said, "just like after the Chuunin Exams."

His hands formed the bird seal but were quickly pulled apart to avoid a Kunai aimed to impale both his hands. The Leader's mouth turned up in a venomous grin as he turned in the direction where the Kunai had come from. The Kyuubi was here.

His blood red eyes, along with all the eyes of the other nine members, fell upon one nine tailed Kitsune, his blue and golden eyes burning with hate. He stood on a boulder, his clothing old and torn but his entire body radiated chakra unimagined by any human or demon. "Well it's been five days, few years for me, feeling lucky?" Naruto said with a wide grin as he stood looking down at the ten members.

The Leader looked around; his seasoned mind sensing the forwardness of this Kyuubi was masking an ambush. "Banrai, Tsurara, Deidara, Bakemono...fan out and deal with any disturbances," the Leader said as all four nodded. They were confident that the Leader with the remaining five members could capture the Kitsune in thier snare. Banrai and Tsurara vanished in a blur while Deidara and what had to be Bakemono also blurred out of existence. "Shall we get started nine tailed fox?" the Leader said with a sickening grin behind his collar.

Naruto laughed and said, "yes, yes I am." With that Naruto's hands flew up and formed a very familiar cross shaped seal...

* * *

Banrai laughed as he landed in a great crater, they had found two intruders easily. It was child's play! One was the black haired Uchiha brother of Itachi, and the other was a green spandex wearing freak. "This is beyond easy," Banrai said with a sick grin as Tsurara appeared beside him saying nothing at all...just staring with those ice cold eyes.

"Well then you obviously don't know who we are," Sasuke said with a small smirk, he already knew which of these freaks he wanted to face. "Oh I think we do," Banrai said with a deep chuckle. "Uchiha Sasuke, the one survivor of the Uchiha clan massacre but apparently you've been having a very prosperous life since the fox killed Orochimaru," Banrai said, his eyes locked onto Sasuke's.

To bad Sasuke wasn't looking at him, instead Sasuke was staring into the ice cold gaze of Tsurara. Those chilling blue eyes matching Sasuke's black, slowly turning red, orbs in their silent power. Sasuke had felt a gaze like this before, it was like the paralyzing gaze of Momochi Zabuza, but that was well in the past. Sasuke flexed his fingers and said, "I hate waiting around. Especially since that dobe is going against five other freaks like you two. Let's say we get started."

Like that Sasuke had lunged at Tsurara, his Sharingan alive taking in all of Tsurara's movements even to the most minute twitch of his muscles. Tsurara didn't move, not even the slightest, but as Sasuke drove a kick into his side he was suddenly three yards away. Sasuke landed and took off again, intent on impaling this icy freak with his Chidori that had long ago been renamed Raikiri.

Banrai glared and said distastefully, "I get stuck with the green one." Lee, up until now, had been silent but those words enraged him. Sure he wasn't as well known as the others but he was working hard to change that. He was getting there too! All of Konoha and even Suna knew his name! He was going to make sure that whatever village this monster came from they would know him, the greatest ninja ever to only use Taijutsu!

Lee vanished in a blur to which Banrai rose his eyebrows, "that's pretty quick." He held up his arm, revealing that enormous hand of his and in a flash caught Lee's leg without his arm moving an inch. "Pretty powerful too," Banrai said as he pulled Lee over him and then easily slammed the green beast into the ground. An enormous crater formed but like that Lee got up, seemingly uninjured.

To be honest that was what he was at the moment, he was completely uninjured even after that powerful slam. Naruto's ninth scroll held a couple of miracles after all, it held long kept secrets about human and demon anatomy that would allow them to survive much more punishment than they could even with intense training. Demons kept these secrets to themselves; they wanted no competition from humans even if they were weaker. Lee was now a lightning fast tank, his bones stronger than any steel and his skin as tough as rhino's hide.

"Damn resilient too," Banrai said before his cloak seemed to grow. Lee leapt up to the other side of the crater; it seemed Banrai was getting ready for something big. "I like these cloaks you know why?" Banrai asked his huge hands flying out of the sleeves, "they conceal hand seals really well. Heikireki!"

Banrai's hand slammed together and with that quick movement they produced a massive sound that split the ground in half. Lee leapt away from the destruction but had to hold his ears, it was a deafening tidal wave of sound and he knew what it was like to be caught in one. Banrai laughed and separated his hands revealing sparks of lightning shooting between his gigantic palms.

Slamming his hands to the ground Banrai called, "Makuden no Jutsu!" Lee stared at the ground that suddenly became covered in a thin sheet of bright yellow crackling electricity. Lee thought quickly and grabbed his ankles, unfastening the clips on his weights and letting them drop into the electric fields. They melted slightly before forming a gigantic crater, almost three times as big as the one he had made at the Chuunin Exams so long ago.

Lee landed, the field of electricity gone and he was now much lighter on his feet. Banrai grinned and said, "well quick-" That was as far as he got because Lee had planted a powerful roundhouse kick right into his face sending him flying. Banrai flew but that wasn't the end of his misery. Lee was on him like a flash and sending him into a whole other direction with one hit.

Lee followed Banrai on his flight but stopped and veered off the second he heard it. It was faint and low toned...but it was laughter. Banrai was laughing as he turned mid-air and skidded to a stop, his cloak messy and torn but his motions giving the illusion that he hadn't been hurt in the least.

"I must say I'm impressed!" Banrai said excited as his huge hands exited his cloak. Lee looked on, confused as how ANY ninja could withstand that barrage without injury. This was beginning to remind him of his first fight with Gaara and that was a very unnerving thought. "How is it possible that you are not hurt? Do you have a friend with abilities such as Naruto?" Lee asked, his curiosity peaking.

Banrai laughed as his hands gripped the fabric of his cloak, "no, I just put my back into my work." With one simple movement Banrai torn his cloak from his skin revealing a monster of a man, a body so packed with dense muscles that he couldn't stand upright. His shoulders were wide and monstrously misshapen from the bulging muscles just beneath his skin.

He wore no shirt, as if any would ever hope to fit him, and around his waist was a belt Hitai Ate, much like Lee's. It brandished the symbol of Cloud; that would explain the lightning attacks. "I notice you only use Taijutsu," Banrai asked, his jagged toothed mouth splitting into a grin. Even his jaw muscles were monstrous and Lee could tell that was what warped his teeth, anything under that pressure would have to change. Banrai's hands clenched and his bandaged arms pulsed with flowing blood and twitching muscle, he was ready to fight.

"I have never been able to use my chakra in Ninjutsu and Genjutsu. I have focused on Taijutsu my entire life," Lee said examining his opponent from head to toe. With such muscles he couldn't hope to be anywhere near as flexible as Lee was himself, thank the gods Naruto overhauled his body with holy Kitsune magic. "I have worked hard to obtain recognition as being a great ninja based only on Taijutsu," Lee said sliding into a ready stance.

"Well then we have something in common," Banrai said, rolling his head around his neck producing a few cracks. "I myself loved Taijutsu, hands on approach you know," he said vanishing in a blur of yellow. Lee's eyes snapped open and he ducked the oncoming blow to his head only to catch Banrai's foot in his gut earning a painful snap of his ribs.

Lee clenched his teeth and grabbed Banria's leg lifting him up then spinning in a circle sending him flying with ease. Banrai twisted in the air and laughed, "that's all you have?" Lee closed his eyes and in a flash he opened them. His body pulsed with power, enough to make the wind move and crack lesser stones. Lee felt the pain of his broken ribs lessen and his body regain the power he had lost from his beatings, and this was only his third gate! Whatever Naruto had done to his body he truly had to thank him.

Lee took off in a green blur and met Banrai in the air, with a grin on his face he punched Banrai right in the chest making Banrai fly like a toy. Banrai winced, that one blow actually hurt beneath his solid muscle armor. Suddenly he felt pain spread across his back and he was rocketed forward by the power of Lee's kick to his back, ok that one REALLY hurt.

Lee easily out sped Banrai's recovery rate, it was like an invisible hand was slapping Banrai around without any limitations. Banrai was getting sick of this treatment but any time he attempted to make a hand seal his hands were crushed by a kick from the super charged Lee. Banrai growled then reached out, grabbing Lee by his neck with his long arms with pure luck.

Lee was surprised that Banrai was able to catch him but surmised it had to happen eventually; this was one of the Akatsuki. Banrai slammed Lee to the ground then hit him several times with his massive fists, satisfied as he heard cracks and painful other sounds emitting from Lee. Banrai rose his hand up again but as he brought it forward he found it to be blocked by another, much smaller hand.

In all the commotion of destroying Lee he had kicked up huge amounts of dust covering the green clad Ninja from view, he hadn't seen him since the beginning of his pummeling. His eyes opened as he felt the power beneath him, it was strong...and seeming to get stronger. The dust cleared and there was Lee, his eyes a pure white and his skin a dark red emanating with power and Chakra.

Banrai felt his fist being pushed back and forced himself to go more, to compensate for this ninja's celestial gates. As the game of push and pull got more and more intense Banrai laughed, a low dark tone as his gargantuan fists grappled with Lee's chakra charged hands. "What are you laughing at?" Lee asked, his pure white eyes locked on Banrai's black slit pupils. "You and I are truly alike; you worked hard to learn this didn't you?" Banrai asked pushing a bit more on Lee who pushed back with just as much force.

The ground shook as the powerful ninja faced off, rocks levitated with Lee's Chakra and the ground was scarred by Banrai's. Lee's smaller form compared to Banrai's gargantuan self seemed an unfair fight but here they were, Lee facing against the powerful lightning user. "Well I worked hard too, these muscles don't just grow themselves," Banrai said through clenched teeth.

"I would tackle boulders, lift towers, break mountains, just to get stronger," Banrai said, his muscles seeming to pulse then push harder on Lee. "As I grew stronger I found it was harder and harder to gain power...but then I wasn't looking hard enough. I found that if you shock a muscle with electricity it contracts, it disobeys whatever limit's the brain puts on it and it pulls with all its strength no matter what the weight," Banrai said his hair rising as he began to form a small static charge.

"I put these marks on my hands to create the necessary charge. I don't even need hand seals!" Banrai said as his entire body began to emit chakra that quickly turned into electrical sparks by the marks on his hands. The shocks quickly found direction into Banrai's skin forcing his muscles well past their mental limit and forcing Lee down slowly. "See we aren't so different, I have my shocks and you have your gates," Banrai said but suddenly Lee screamed, "NO!"

Lee looked up, mentally unlocking the next two gates, the sixth and seventh, forcing Banrai back with his chakra enhanced body. He felt his muscles begin to tear but he didn't care, he was nothing like this beast. "I'm not like you, I worked hard to become known as Rock Lee, the greatest ninja that only used Taijutsu! You used tricks to gain your strength! I'll prove my work as a hard working genius and not a ninja that used short cuts!" Lee howled as he forced Banrai back with ease.

Banrai growled and his shock output doubled to keep up with Lee's celestial gates, he knew his mammoth muscles were getting torn and exhausted all over but then again with his maximum out put he could kill this ninja. "Well if we're not alike then I could just as easy kill you right now," Banrai said with a grin. Lee smirked and said, "let's see you try."

Banrai yelled as his chakra went to it's maximum, pouring out and shocking his muscles into working over time. He easily over powered Lee and held him up by his neck. He grinned as pulled back a powerful punch, the last one Lee would ever experience. Suddenly his arm went completely lax and he screamed in pain, his arms had just given out and all of his muscles were rendered torn to shreds.

Lee grinned and took his chance, with Naruto's upgrades his body would last just a bit longer in this stage of the celestial gates without much permanent damage. He just had to make this count!

He crouched low and delivered a powerful kick to Banrai's jaw sending him flying into the air, this was Banrai's final fight. Lee leapt up and didn't bother with the usual batting him around, it was enough for him to lose both his arms forever. Lee flew above Banrai grabbing his legs as he went and in a great act of agility he spun like a top. At the highest point of his spin he left Banrai go, letting the monster slam into the ground at lethal speeds.

He wasn't done though. Lee zoomed down at Banrai, lying on the ground completely helpless, and with the speed of the seventh celestial gate he drove his palm into Banrai's muscle armored chest. Banrai sunk two feet deeper into the ground, his heart turned to mush the second Lee's palm made contact with his sternum.

Lee jumped out of the crater quickly before shutting down all his gates then falling to the unbelievable pain that he was in. He felt all of his muscles, as advanced as they might be, strained and torn to the point of being unusable. Well he proved it, a ninja only skilled in Taijutsu could beat one of the Akatsuki. For some reason he felt it was a pretty good fluke but luck follows the strong he once heard Gai say.

"Hey Lee," he heard that calm voice and turned the best he could seeing Sasuke approach him without a scratch on him. "Sasuke!" Lee said about as cheerfully as he could, it was pretty lame sounding. "You sound like you need this," Sasuke said with a grin as he held out one of Naruto's chakra healing pills. "Oh thank the gods those exist," Lee said as Sasuke fed it to him, Lee had no upper body strength to speak of right now.

"What happened with the ice Akatsuki member?" Lee asked swallowing the pill already feeling it begin to work. "It was odd..." Sasuke said looking out into space, "he fell to a B level fire jutsu and he didn't even scratch me. Something isn't right." Lee nodded in agreement. Even if he was weak by Akatsuki standards then Tsurara would still be a very powerful ninja.

Lee sighed as he felt the powerful healing pill work it's magic through his system, his ribs and muscles were healing but it would take quite a while to be back to full strength. The draw back to having an advanced body meant having a longer healing time then normal even with Naruto's chakra pills.

Suddenly an explosion rocked the area and both ninja turned quickly, that came from the area Naruto was fighting that Akatsuki, they had to get going. Sasuke stood up and said, "Lee can you stand?" Lee shakily got to his feet and took a few practice steps; the 'miracle pill' really worked some amazing wonders.

Lee grinned and nodded, "I'm perfectly capable of keeping up with you Sasuke." Sasuke laughed as he too popped one of the Naruto pills and said, "let's see you prove that fact." Sasuke then reached over with his left arm to his right, grasping the bottom of the sleeve and pulling it up to reveal a tattoo...that bizarre winding tattoo that had been on the arm of one Orochimaru.

**_End Chapter_**

Yeah this sucked...so badly. I really have no excuse for any of it so all I can do is say I'm sorry and be done with it. I'm not sure about the future but I'm hopeing this is a step in the right direction. No Q and A sorry, Later.


	52. Monster

I'M BACK! No more angsting for me! Sorry about the long wait and stuff, I've just been having problems with family and jobs and college and the sort. Eh, nothing I can't handle. Well let's get started eh? This chapter isn't all that good, I'm still trying to get back into my writing niche, but I can promise you that the next one will be much MUCH better. It involves the main battle! Well enough rambling, time for the show!

"Speech"

_'Thought'_

_(Standard Disclaimer)_

_**Chapter 51: Monster**_

Gaara stared impassively at the field, his eyes examining each member of the Akatsuki closely. There was the massive beast, besides the marker on his head proclaiming his past allegiance to Stone there was nothing else he could tell about him...he was just a giant. Then there was that scraggly haired one, he looked to be nothing more than a normal ninja but looks can be deceiving especially in the Akatsuki.

Then there was the girl...that spiky pony tail behind her head reminded him of a certain deer boy but she looked more focused and intense than the lazy genius. There was that plant creature Zetsu, whatever contract he had signed had backfired against him in the worst way.

Next to Zetsu stood a member in a spiral mask with only one eye, he looked to be the youngest. Gaara's eyes finally landed on the Leader...the one behind his suffering at these monsters hands. He was the shortest of the members yet he was the one shrouded in the most mystery. Only his crimson eyes pierced that shadow hiding his face.

Where were the other four...

"Well long time no see, yeah." Gaara smirked, that was the answer he was hoping for. Gaara turned and saw the one person he wanted to since the moment he was brought back to life. Deidara stared at Gaara, a smirk on his face. "So Kazekage, how have you been...yeah," Deidara asked his smirk widening. "I'm alive so I'm doing much better than the last time we met," Gaara responded dryly.

"I never knew you had a sense of humor Kazekage...yeah," Deidara said reaching for his pouch. Gaara stared impassively as Deidara pulled out a hunk of clay and had his palm devoured it before spitting it back up as a clay bird.

Gaara's face remained completely emotionless as Deidara threw the bird down and it grew to a size where Deidara would easily stand on it. Deidara leapt up onto the bird and it took flight, circling Gaara who hadn't moved an inch. "You must be getting slow Kazekage," Deidara said as he produced a few of his infamous clay spider bombs, "you're allowing me to do so much without lifting a finger."

Gaara uncrossed his arms and calmly formed the tiger seal with his hands, "you've played right into my hands." In a flash Gaara's gourd opened and sand flew out of it like a volcanic eruption. The sand flew higher and higher until it froze in mid air and merely hovered there, as if it were waiting for a signal.

"Observe what I've learned from Suna's past," Gaara said his emerald eyes spelling death for the explosion expert, "Suna Shigure!" Suddenly the sand clumped together and flew like bullets to the still flying clay bird, colliding with it and sending it to the ground. Gaara's attack hadn't stopped and as the bird crashed head first into the ground the clay spider's violent nature activated and they exploded creating a massive fire ball of destruction.

Gaara stared into the sphere of fire, his emerald eyes unblinking as they stared into the raging flames. "Come out," Gaara called, "I know you're not dead." Suddenly the sphere of fire broke apart and there stood Deidara, his massive clay bird standing above him and protecting its master from the flames. Deidara glared at Gaara and said, "you got lucky Kazekage, yeah."

Gaara smirked as his sand rose from his gourd again, "let's test my luck then."

* * *

Zaiaku stood his ground, his golden eyes closed as he waited. He was in position, he was given his orders, and now all he had to do was make sure he was able to follow them without a hitch. His eyes snapped open and he turned to face a being covered in a black cloak, red clouds floating in the fabric.

"You must be the fourth intruder," the being growled, its voice sounding very familiar to Zaiaku. "If that's what you want to call me then yes, I am," Zaiaku said, his golden eyes searching this being for any clue as to who it is. The being, seemingly a man, wore the Akatsuki cloak with pride and on his head was a straw hat that completely covered his face in shadows. The hat had a plate with the markings of Grass village and a large slash through it.

"Well feed my curiosity," the being said with that gravelly voice, "what's your name." "It's common courtesy to give your name first," Zaiaku said with a small smirk on his face. "Oh we have a smart ass. They call me Bakemono," Bakemono said with a slight chuckle.

"My name is Onigiri Zaiaku and I will kill you," Zaiaku said sliding into an offensive stance. Bakemono laughed, his gravely voice making it sound like he was dieing rather than finding enjoyment in this, "we have big dreams I see."

"That is not dream, that is reality," Zaiaku growled as he rushed forward at the cloaked figure. As Zaiaku struck out at Bakemono he hit nothing but air as Bakemono sidestepped the punch. Zaiaku attempted a kick but Bakemono simply dodged it without effort, he was playing with Zaiaku.

Zaiaku leapt back, allowing Bakemono to simply stop as if he hadn't been moving at all. "Is that all you have?" Bakemono asked tilting his head slightly to the side in amazement. Zaiaku took a deep breath and straightened his body, his golden eyes closing in a meditative stance. "This isn't even worth my time," Bakemono said with a disappointed sigh and he began to turn around.

Zaiaku's eyes snapped open, his right eye active as more chakra than he had ever stored before flowed through his body. "I suggest you don't turn your back to me," Zaiaku said as he returned to his offensive stance.

* * *

Gaara dodged yet another explosion that rocked the area to his left. Deidara had gotten the upper hand in this duel and had the Kazekage on the run with some modified sculpture bombs. Deidara was safely hovering above the actual battlefield, his massive clay bird keeping him far from Gaara.

It is true that Gaara's sand deflected several of the explosives but as time wore on Deidara began to use more and more of his clay making it much more difficult for Gaara to simply stand there and let his sand do the work. Deidara was quite pleased with his work. The explosions were magnificent; the sheer destruction of it all distracted him only briefly from Gaara who up until this point was running. Now Gaara was upon his Sabaku Fuyuu with a small smirk on his face.

Gaara laughed in his own mind, throughout the explosions Deidara was so concentrated on him that he had forgotten the sand that was used to destroy Deidara's first clay bird. As the explosions covered the land in a find dust Gaara secretly called upon the crushed rock deep in the ground.

Gaara floated before Deidara, the explosions had stopped and they merely faced off, both wearing smug grins. "Giving up Kazekage? Yeah," Deidara said with an evil cackle. Suddenly his eyes opened wide and he ducked to the side of his gigantic bird, just missing a deadly stream of compact sand that would have ripped his entire left side apart.

Gaara's smirk widened as the sand floated before him, "that was very quick." Gaara reached into the sand and with one swift pull he retrieved Deidara's prized pouch of clay from its confines. "But not quick enough," Gaara said, his smirk never leaving his face.

Gaara's eyes opened in surprise to see Deidara, his own smile widening and a low chuckle rising from the back of his throat. "Poor Kazekage," Deidara said grabbing at the edges of his cloak, "so misinformed, yeah."

Deidara ripped apart his cloak revealing his entire body, from his neck down to his ankles had pouches of all sizes, all of them containing his clay. Gaara's smirk dissolved and all that remained was a dark glare, he had quite a ways to go before he disarmed this maniac.

* * *

Zaiaku stuck and yet again he was easily dodged by the much faster Bakemono. Zaiaku was at the end of his patience and with one swift movement he drew his massive double bladed sword, slicing at Bakemono. For this action Bakemono wasn't quick enough and he gained a deep slash in his cloak.

Bakemono took a few leaps backwards, putting some good distance between him self and the sword wielding Zaiaku. Zaiaku smirked and said, "don't like my blade? It loves you." Bakemono chuckled hoarsely, "to bad I only want to be friends."

Bakemono vanished in a blur causing Zaiaku to turn on a dime and strike with his sword. Zaiaku was halfway into his strike when his sword was stopped cold, before him was Bakemono with the sword in his sleeved hand.

"Well I suspected more power from the sin," Bakemono said calmly, shoving Zaiaku away but holding onto the sword. Zaiaku's grip was broken and his prized sword was torn from him, thrown in a random direction for him to find later. Zaiaku rolled and got up into a crouching position, Bakemono called him the sin…could he be from them.

Zaiaku growled out, "why did you call me the sin!" Bakemono tilted his shadowed head to the side, "well that is your name is it not? Sin. How you gained a title I wouldn't know. Now are you going to fight me or lie on the ground?" Zaiaku stood up, he was tired of this beings mocking voice even when he hid behind those robes!

Zaiaku closed his eyes and when he opened them both of his bloodline eyes activated sending a surge of chakra through his body. Zaiaku vanished in a blur and rushed at Bakemono, grasping the only thing he could he pulled Bakemono up and slammed him down in a primitive take down attempt. As Bakemono's body was crushed into the ground Zaiaku heard hoarse laughing, "to slow."

* * *

Gaara evaded another blast while he floated above the ground, Deidara seemed to have a limitless supply of his explosive clay and Gaara was the main outlet for its destructive nature. Gaara found his sand was becoming useless, every attempt at wrapping Deidara in his deadly sand ended up with a massive explosion that scattered his sand everywhere.

Gaara could feel it, there was something on the underside of his floating sand. He could feel it's chakra mixing with his own. Without a second thought he leapt from his floating sand just before it was blown to pieces by one of Deidara's clay spider bombs.

Gaara fell to the ground and rolled, he didn't have enough time to form the sealsto command his sand and out of the corner of his eye he could see a clay spider drop right beside him.

Deidara watched at the land erupted in an explosion larger than any of the ones he had produced during this fight. He had planned it perfectly; Gaara had to be seriously injured. Suddenly, from the cloud of dust came Gaara, stumbling and holding his right shoulder which was bleeding profusely.

Gaara's sand shield had just managed to protect his body but his right shoulder was exposed to the blast and all of the debris it scattered. "What's the problem Kazekage?" Deidara asked with a superior smirk, "getting tired? Yeah."

Gaara looked up at Deidara who expected anything. He expected a glare, a growl, even some swears from the stoic Kazekage but all he got was a slight grin. Gaara's left hand flew up, palm first at Deidara, who knew that gesture anywhere.

Deidara turned swiftly and threw a pair of his clay bombs to intercept any and all sand that was attacking him from behind. His clay flew but hit nothing; it just sailed through open air harmlessly. Deidara's eyes snapped open, it was a trick! He turned on a dime to face Gaara but it was to late.

Deidara felt the sand wrap around himself and his great bird, there was no way to escape this. Deidara looked down at the grinning Kazekage, his palm out to Deidara as he said, "go to hell. Sabaku Sousou!"

* * *

The dust settled and Zaiaku looked down at his prey only to find Bakemono's cloak and a wooden clone inside. Zaiaku growled and threw the clone to the side saying, "get out here you coward!" "As you wish," hissed a voice by his ear and he was suddenly thrust up into the air.

Zaiaku flew through the air but caught himself and spun to view Bakemono without his cloak. Zaiaku felt sickenedto the point thatwhen he landed he was nearly forced to his knee, Bakemono truly was a monster. His skin was ashen and rough looking; he didn't seem to have a bit of muscle or fat on him. He was just tanned leather skin on bleached old bones.

His hat hid his face from Zaiaku but at the moment Zaiaku didn't want to see it, it probably would have disturbed him more than this walking corpse could. "What are you?" Zaiaku asked, slowly regaining his composure. Bakemono laughed darkly, "a human like yourself only a bit more…advanced."

"Thereis no way you are or werehuman," Zaiaku claimed with a stamp of his foot, his old habit returning at last. "Power and beautyare notone and the same," Bakemono said as he vanished in a blur. Zaiaku tried to dodge it, he attempted to get away, but before he could move Bakemono was standing before him, his chest split open with a disgusting tentacle leaching onto Zaiaku's heart.

* * *

Gaara panted as the pieces of the bird and Deidara fell from the sky, it was a disgusting smell and horrible sight but he had beaten the ninja who had kidnapped him so long ago. Gaara had to sit for a moment all that controlling his sand and the injury of his shoulder took a toll on his chakra.

He reached into his pocket and fished out the golden pill Naruto had given him, he said to use it when he was running low onchakra or when he was injured. Gaara laughed lgihtly to himself, this counted as both he supposed. He popped the pill into his mouth and swallowed it, almost immediately feeling its power flow through him.

Gaara grabbed his shoulder as a pain coursed through it, the bone was resetting and the wound was sealing up quickly. Gaara slowly got to his feet, he just hoped Naruto was fairing well in his battle against the main forces of the Akatsuki. Gaara shook his head, what was he thinking? Naruto defeated him while Shukaku was still in him. Naruto had faced demons before; he just had to do it again.

* * *

Zaiaku hissed in pain, the tentacle latched onto his chest was pulling something out of him and it felt like it was his heart. Zaiaku struggled to free himself from the leaching appendage but Bakemono easily stopped his efforts. "How do you like my Gakidou Housuiro? It's ripping out parts of your chakra coils as we speak, it must be painful," Bakemono hissed while Zaiaku fell to a knee.

Zaiaku could feel the beast ripping at his innards, taking his chakra coils and devouring them like noodles. It was painful but Zaiaku's mantra repeated in his mind, I have felt worse. "Get…" Zaiaku panted as he slowly rose to his feet, "get…get…get of me!" Zaiaku grabbed the tentacle leaching off his heart and ripped it from his flesh. Bakemono attempted to escape but Zaiaku had a firm grip on the slimy eel, he was going to pay.

Zaiaku focused, he held up one half of the tiger seal and commanded his coins rise to fight this creature. Zaiaku opened his eyes expecting to see a bloodied Bakemono lying on the ground before him but Bakemono just stood there, waiting and unharmed.

"What the hell?" Zaiaku asked letting his grip slip for just one second. Bakemono took the opportunity and leapt away, a hoarse chuckle rising from his chest, "you can't use coins can you?" Zaiaku looked at his hands, commanding his coins to come to his aid but nothing happened.

Bakemono laughed loudly, "what a stroke of luck! My hungry devil has devoured you metal wielding abilities!" Bakemono laughed and formed the tiger seal with his hands, like that Zaiaku floated in the air then was slammed to the ground with enough force to break his ribs. The coins lining his body working against him as Bakemono used the stolen chakra coils to his advantage. "And now your abilities are mine…" Bakemono said with an evil laugh.

Zaiaku lie on the ground, his blood line ability deactivated as he just stared into nothingness. That was the end of this match; he didn't have his coins to use. Bakemono robbed him of that ability. He was done; he had no other attacks or defenses other than his Taijutsu. Even if he did have his coins his chakra was very low and he didn't know if he still had Naruto's miracle pill.

His mind began to wander and form ideas but all of them were futile, Bakemono was coming closer and closer. He was probably going to suck his blood line out of him took. Then an idea floated into Zaiaku's conscious mind, it had been lingering in his mind for quite some time since this battle began but he constantly forced it away.

Koumansa, it was his last option in this battle. He didn't know how much he needed though or even if he could do it. No matter what the action he took he was going to die, he knew that much. Zaiaku smirked to himself; he wondered if this was how Itami felt in her battle at the Chuunin exams? Death on either side no matter what you do.

Zaiaku grunted as he stood up, slowly but surely as he obviously gave Bakemono a scare. "So you're not going to give up are you?" Bakemono asked with a slight grin as he prepared to crush Zaiaku again. Zaiaku shook his head, "I've been above giving up to the likes of you for a long time."

Zaiaku flew through the needed hand seals in a flash, the training within the Kitsune realm paying off as he growled out, "Shinchi Zaiaku No Jutsu: Koumansa." Bakemono stood and watched as Zaiaku began his transformation, this looked to be turning into a whole different direction.

Zaiaku's hair grew a pitch black and his skin grew darker as it became surrounded in blackened chakra. The effects of Koumansa on his muscles was evident, they grew three times their size, pulling at the skin that surrounded them. Zaiaku's bloodline sparked to life and he looked at Bakemono who could only stare at the beast that Zaiaku had become. "This is where you will die," Zaiaku said darkly as he vanished without even so much as a blur.

Bakemono felt an extreme pain in his chest; he looked down to find Zaiaku with his arm in the hole that housed the life draining tentacle. Zaiaku turned and his entire arm few out from the fissure in Bakemono's chest, pulling the demonic appendage out with it.

Bakemono hissed in pain and tried to escape but just as he toyed with Zaiaku, Zaiaku now toyed with him. He was battered back and forth with powerful hits, his bones cracking and his skin tearing from the force.

Zaiaku knew he couldn't keep his Koumansa up for much longer but in his mind it didn't matter. He was sure he sacrificed a good portion of his life. He doubted he would have another year to be alive after he gained this much power. In his mind it was for the best, he knew Itami could handle the kids, she knew what to tell them too. Their father died killing one of the Akatsuki, an honorable end for a ninja of Konoha.

Bakemono landed heavily on the ground but in spite of his injuries he laughed to himself. He slowly got to his feet, seeing Zaiaku reaching into his kunai pouch and bringing out his one and only kunai to finish the job. Bakemono almost laughed out loud but that would ruin the surprise, he wanted Zaiaku to find out himself.

As Zaiaku charged Bakemono went to pull his right hand to his mouth but found he was being held back. He looked down and hooked around his wrist was a thick line of sand; it wouldn't let him move another inch. Bakemono looked all around his body, both of his wrists and ankles were held fast with the sand.

He looked up; the last image he saw was Zaiaku's golden eyes burning with hate as he quickly drew his kunai forward.

Zaiaku stood his ground, behind him stood the headless body of the Akatsuki member Bakemono. Zaiaku turned his head to see Gaara, his hand calling back the sand he had used to restrain Bakemono. Zaiaku glared, "why did you help me? I didn't need it and I didn't want it." Gaara said nothing as he walked over to Bakemono, grabbed his right hand and pulled out a golden pill.

Zaiaku's eyes snapped open and he reached into his pocket, the pill Naruto had given him was gone. "If he took this pill then you would have been dead," Gaara said, icily as ever. Zaiaku looked to the dead body of Bakemono, his hat covering the decapitated head. If Bakemono had taken Naruto's chakra pill then Zaiaku's Koumansa would have been for nothing.

Speaking of which Zaiaku felt the rush ebb away, "Kazekage can I have the pill?" Gaara tossed the pill over to Zaiaku who ate it quickly, the after effects of Koumansa being reduced enough to allow him to be awake and alert.

Gaara looked away to the battle field they had left Naruto at; somehow they had gotten quite a ways away from it during their battles. As Gaara looked on a bright light flashed and it was followed by the sounds of a gigantic explosion. Gaara was surprised but held his ground as Zaiaku did the same.

"We must find out what that explosion was about," Gaara said as he formed his hand seals to call his floating sand to him. "Yeah," Zaiaku said, looking at the coins spilled on the ground. He formed a seal but it did no good, he was now forever without his coin handling abilities.

Gaara cast a glance over his shoulder at Zaiaku, "are you coming?" Zaiaku hesitated but turned and joined Gaara on the floating bed of sand. "You seem disappointed," Gaara commented as the chunk of sand rose and began to fly.

"I am no where near your level let alone Naruto's level of skill. Those years of training did nothing but waste my time. On top of that I can no longer use coins, Bakemono did something to my chakra coils…" Zaiaku said just before Gaara soundly slapped him on the back of the head.

"Shut up and be thankful you're alive. Any day you face the Akatsuki, deliver the killing blow, then remain alive puts you on par with any ninja from any village. As for your coins get over it, you can't rely on something forever," Gaara said calmly and icily.

Zaiaku rubbed the spot on the back of his head where Gaara had struck him but…that seemed to set everything in order for him. He was live for the time being, he HAD killed one of the Akatsuki. Gaara just gave him a helping hand in completing that goal. He sighed and ran his hand through his hair, this was embarrassing.

"Thank you Kazekage," Zaiaku said before Gaara interrupted, "it's Gaara." Zaiaku shook his head, "ok…thank you Gaara for helping me." Gaara shrugged it off and off the top of his head he said, "if you don't mind my asking. When did you get rid of the black tips on your hair?"

* * *

Far away from the two, where he had fallen, Bakemono lie still. With the massive explosion the wind kicked up and blew his Grass village hat from his head revealing his skeletal face and the blank golden eyes that had gazed upon the very face of death.

**_End Chapter_**

Alright then! As I said, not too good and yeah don't come crying to me about how I did the focus thing again. I'm sorry but that's how it turned out and it makes sense later when I reveal a(bum bum BUM) plot twister! Ok then, time for Q and A...if there was any.

I'd alsolike to say that, unless this is some horrible prank to get me to update quickly, I am going to work double time to produce the next chapter for LaZyEnErGeTiC. I am not making promises but I hope to have it in time! Later!


	53. Akatsuki VS Naruto

Yello one and all! Hope you're havin a good time with my story because I'm getting onto the finall legs of the race here. I'm not gonna say how many chapters are gonna go down but I'm guessing it's in the single digets now. Well hope you enjoy this chapter, I hope I did it well too! Thanks for the reviews and I hope you enjoy!

"Speech"

_'Thought'_

_(Standard Disclaimer)_

_**Chapter 52: Akatsuki VS. Naruto**_

In seconds six Naruto's popped into existence and they were off in a blur, pushing their trump card Sekkagan at the very beginning of the battle. Each Naruto clone charged a different member of the Akatsuki but thetrue Naruto engaged the Leader, it was time for their long awaited battle to commence.

Naruto charged a Rasengan in his hand effortlessly, pulling it forward with amazing speed he thrust it into the leaders face only to have it blocked with the leaders own arm, covered in a blade of chakra. The two squared off Naruto forcing his Rasengan towards the face of the Leader who had to chakra reinforce his arm so it wouldn't be disintegrated from Rasengan's power.

Naruto smirked, "not bad for a human." The Leader chuckled darkly, "when we attain you I will be far more than a human or demon. I will be a god." The Leader suddenly parried Naruto's Rasengan and it flew into the battle of the swirl masked ninja and the clone it faced.

The Rasengan hit the ground several meters away from the dueling ninja but the second its swirling chakra became unstable it let loose a massive blast of powerful chakrathat knocked the swirl masked ninja far away and the Naruto clone into non-existence.

The Leader glanced at the swath of destruction caused by a simple Rasengan by the nine tailed fox, the stake were now raised. Naruto smirked as he caught the Leaders worried glance, "I see you're admiring my handiwork. I tell yah these nine tails aren't for show."

In a flash that would be invisible for humans the leader produced a total of ten hand seals, "and I am not the leader of this organization for no reason. Haihai Kuragari no jutsu." Naruto watched his mind on edge for any powerful attack but he saw nothing. He expected something large from the leader of the famed Akatsuki.

Naruto's eyes snapped open and he looked down, quickly wrapping around his feet and legs was a pitch black chakra that burnt Naruto with it's mere touch. Naruto formed the tiger seal with his hands and reared back, taking a deep breath, he let loose a massive roar that shattered the black chakra that was covering him.

The Leader leapt away from the defensive wave of chakra, as he suspected the Kyuubi easily broke those bindings without so much as a struggle. "Honestly, are you trying to insult me?" Naruto asked as he breathed out a short jet of flames.

The Leader chuckled darkly as he formed several seal in the blink of an eye, "I wanted to see if you truly are as strong as legends say." Naruto laughed his mere voice and chakra slightly shaking the area, "I'll prove that what the legends say can't hold a candle to what I actually am."

Suddenly Naruto could feel it, the surge of chakra streaming from the ground. His Sekkagan activated instantly and he vanished in a flash of gold just missing being tangled in thick webs of vines and roots. Naruto's activated eyes traced the chakra from the net of plant life through the ground and to its source, Zetsu.

Zetsu had disposed of his clone opponent with some difficulty and sacrifice of chakra but he still managed to gain the upper hand and destroy the clone. His concentration was focused on one point now, the fight between the Leader and the nine tailed fox. He was determined to get hold of the fox no matter what.

Naruto quickly found himself dodging both Zetsu's attempts at wrangling him with his plant based jutsu and the Leaders attempts at striking him down into Zetsu's traps. "Becoming nervous Kyuubi?" the Leader asked as he engaged Naruto in some fast paced Taijutsu battling, forcing Naruto closer and closer to the traps laid by Zetsu.

Naruto merely smirked and said, "no, in fact I feel more excited than when I faced Orochimaru." With that Naruto quickly turned the tables, his Sekkagan activating and allowing him to move at speeds even the Leader had troubles keeping up with.

The Leader felt several strikes hit him in various places, scorching him with fire or shocking him with powerful electricity. Naruto reared back, spreading his hand out so his clawed fingers were facing his target. He would end this right here and now!

Instantly Naruto leapt back and a gigantic wall of wood rose up before him. Naruto's eyes could follow the chakra source; Zetsu had done it to save that bastard. Naruto smirked; well this shouldn't be too much of a problem to destroy. Naruto quickly formed two Rasengan in his hands and took a running leap at the wall.

"Sukkou Rasengan Senkouki!" Naruto shouted as he burst through the opposite side of the wall, his body covered in a burning tornado drill. Naruto quickly came out of his spin, his Sekkagan eyes swiftly throwing the entire world into sharp focus.

To bad all of his clones had been dispatched or he might have stood a chance picking them off one by one. Naruto's head turned in all directiong, even he was surprised at the speed that these humans had captured his body. His right arm was completely covered in Zetsu's vines but unlike all of Zetsu's past traps this one had a very special seal branded on it.

On Naruto's left arm was a cast of pure rock, on each of his legs was a mixture of wind and lightning, all of them bared the same symbol as Zetsu's plant trap. Naruto looked around, his Sekkagan tracing the chakra signature to the near by sources finding four of the Akatsuki holding him down with their techniques. Naruto looked around the ground surrounding him until his eyes landed on the Leader standing before him, "you think this'll hold the Kyuubi Hokage of Konoha?"

"Oh not for long," The Leader said calmly as his hands flashed through a couple dozen hand seals in the blink of an eye, "but then again I only need a few moments." The Leader held up his hand, it had becomepitch black with the darkness of his chakra, it reminded Naruto of Sasuke's Dark Chidori. Naruto's eyes gazed upon the dark arm in worry; he didn't like the looks of it.

"Do you like my technique? I call it Reikon Sesshoku. From observation I've come to the conclusion that you don't have your Hoshi no Tama meaning one thing. It's in here," with those words spoken the Leader plunged his black chakra hand into Naruto's stomach, grasping and feeling around for the key to controlling this demon fox.

The Leader had developed this technique a long time ago, to access items and beings within seals without having to break the seal itself. It only worked on minor items and lesser demons but it would be perfect to retrieve the Hoshi no Tama of Kyuubi no Kitsune Naruto. The Leaders eyes opened wide as he felt the inside of the seal, he couldn't feel a thing…the seal was completely empty which meant…

The Leader looked into Naruto's cerulean eyes with the golden edges, "you shouldn't be sticking your hands where they don't belong. Boom, boom." None of the Akatsuki that held Naruto down had a chance to move, the clone had already detonated with such a powerful blast that the light from it could be seen from Suna.

The blast silenced everything; all of fire country froze at the sound and feeling of the explosion. Experienced ninja all over the world felt the gigantic release of chakra, it unnerved them in ways that only a meeting with the infamous Morino Ibiki would. The fires that rose from the explosion could have melted diamond kunai, the winds produced could have torn down the Hokage tower, overall it was a massive destructive force that vaporized all in the area.

As the dust settled and the chunks of dirt fell from the sky a lone figure sat on the very edge of the destruction, a light smirk on his face as he watched the several kilometer crater being slowly cleared. He was lucky he dragged the battle away from the Hokage monument and all of Konoha or else he would be in some serious trouble.

Naruto let out a sighing breath, hopefully that took them all out. He had used a good chunk of his chakra for that technique, how else could he make his Kitsune Kage Bunshin Bakuha convincing? Finding this to be a little down time Naruto began to think, he wondered how Lee was fairing with the advancements he had made to his body. Kitsune magic can only take you so far, the rest is up you andthe way you use it.

His thoughts traveled to Sasuke, the stiff didn't need any help in body modification. He just needed access to the reserves created by Orochimaru's curse seal and by the gods when Sasuke got going there was no way anyone could stop him. Well except Naruto but that was all relative, if everything worked out the way he wanted the Kitsune had just killed off six of the Akatsuki!

Then Gaara's fight invaded his thoughts. He knew Gaara had a personal stake in this battle; he wouldn't rest until the Akatsuki member that had caught him was dead by his own hands. Naruto was somewhat thankful that Deidara wasn't in the fray with the group Naruto faced. He would have to answer to Gaara and like Tsunade, Sakura, and Hinata that was one person he didn't want to see angry.

Zaiaku was the last one he pondered but in his mind it was the one he worried about the most. Zaiaku seemed to have this complex of his, he forgot whether it was superiority or inferiority but Zaiaku saw himself below the group. Naruto got so aggravated with it during the training time in the Kitsune realm that he nearly beat Zaiaku unconscious.

When this developed he'd never know all he knew was that Itami was probably beating him into the ground for it. Well aside from that Naruto was happy that he was able to make a few modifications to Zaiaku's chakra coils the night before they went off to fight, in Naruto's mind it was a secret seeing as it was done while Zaiaku slept.

Eh he was thinking to much, as he felt a couple spikes of chakra approaching him he didn't pay it much mind. It was probably the guys he was just thinking about…but then why did one chakra signature feel so dark? He turned his eyes only to have them immediately activate into level two Sekkagan as he avoided a powerful strike from a chakra infused hand.

Naruto seemed to blink out of existence and he reappeared several meters away, looking at the form of the Leader of the now demolish Akatsuki with his fist pointing into a gigantic crater in the ground. "Well you're a slimy little eel aren't you?" Naruto asked as the Leader turned to him, his body shaking with restrained rage.

His hands flew into several seals, all of which Naruto couldn't keep up with, and he called out, "Oni Gufuu Tengai!" Naruto, as with the Leaders past jutsu, he couldn't feel a thing but that swiftly changed as a light breeze blew. Suddenly it grew stronger, more persistent, and like that Naruto and the Leader were standing in the very eye of a massive tornado. However the jutsu wasn't over because the tornado drastically began to change. It became shorter and wider, the wind speeds increased athousand fold and at the end Naruto and the Leader were contained in a dome of winds that could tear even the Kyuubi no Kitsune apart.

Naruto stared up at the impressive jutsu; it had the power of being both a shield and an offensive weapon all at once. Still, as impressive at this jutsu was he had a question burning the back of his mind, "how the hell did you escape?" Suddenly the Leader grinned darkly, "Kinjutsu: Kage Heigou, a very useful skill to learn if you have the blood line."

Naruto rose and eyebrow, "oh you have a blood line limit? What is it being psychotic?" The Leader laughed maniacally, "ah what fools demons are. If it comforts you in any way they called me the child of a thousand blood lines. I have endless amounts of power below the surface, you cannot kill me."

Naruto smirked as he rolled his head on his neck, "well let's put your theory to the test huh?" With that Naruto vanished in the blink of an eye as a pillar of the tornado dome's wind came crashing down on where he once stood.

* * *

Sasuke was the first to arrive with Rock Lee, both of them rode atop a gigantic snake conjured by Sasuke. When the giant of a snake was summoned Lee nearly fainted thinking Sasuke had betrayed them all but Sasuke calmed Lee down. When Sasuke was under Orochimaru's tutelage the snake allowed Sasuke to sign the contract with the snakes. It did come in handy when you had an injured ally on the field.

"Lee do you remember that blast?" Sasuke asked, sitting atop the massive beasts head while Lee lie down on its scaly skull, his eyes turned to the sky. "Yes I do, why?" Lee asked getting up with a bit of difficulty. His body was still aching. "Look at that," Sasuke said pointing to the crater left by Naruto's exploding double. It was positively massive, stretching several kilometers in diameter.

The massive snake they rode upon flicked its tongue quickly, hissing in only a language Sasuke could understand, "I smell four different bloods." Sasuke nodded, "well the dobe already killed four of them. That leaves two left right?" Lee nodded slowly, still in awe of the massive destruction that Naruto seemed to conjure out of nowhere. So this was why hewas given thetitle of Hokage.

"Hey!" came a call to the side of the duo and the massive snake turned it's head to see Gaara and Zaiaku floating upon a large platform of Gaara's sand. Gaara had a slight smirk on his face, he looked like he was perfectly fine but his clothes were bloody especially his shoulder.

Zaiaku looked battered, beaten, tired, and in pain but it was a plus that he was still alive. "How are you two?" Zaiaku called over, a wide smile on his face for seemingly no reason what so ever. Sasuke didn't bother asking, he had bigger fish to fry, "fine. Where is Naruto?"

Gaara looked out into the distance, "there, on the other edge of the impact zone." Sasuke looked as far as he could but it was hard to focus, that was odd but he shoved it away into the back of his mind. He quickly activated his Sharingan and got a clear picture of the gargantuan dome of spinning winds, "looks like this fight isn't over."

"Indeed," Gaara said, his floating bed of sand moving directly across the crater while Sasuke's massive snake slithered quickly across the crater floor. They had to see the end of this fight; it was going to be epic.

* * *

Naruto was dodging left and right, the pillars of vicious wind just kept coming and when they were down they stayed meaning he was running out of less and less room to move. He tested the walls once with his tail, needless to say he'll have to have a few hair implants later.

"How do you like my jutsu Hokage-sama? When used with one of my many bloodlines it can be quite deadly," The Leader said, his hands moving in lightning fast seals. Naruto didn't have time for a snappy come back, he was in to much trouble to be splitting his attention around.

Unfortunately for Naruto the Leader wasn't giving him a chance to get the upper hand, he smirked wide as he called out his next jutsu, "Kinjutsu: Kage Kaisen!" Suddenly, from the shadows produced by the massive dome, demons made of pure darkness arose. With the swiftness of cracks speeding through ice they attached to Naruto, biting into his flesh calling blood to the surface.

Naruto winced in pain, these things were painful little buggers. He reached out to grab one that was attached to his arm but his hand just passed through the being as if it were nothing but a shadow. "Oh damn it all," Naruto said with an angry growl as he formed a single hand seal.

"Kitsune Daitoppa!" Naruto inhaled a great amount of air, then with a great roar he released the pent up air with some of his own powerful chakra. The blast of air and chakra combined was so powerful that it completely nullified the tearing winds of the demon tornado dome. As the dome was made null and void light began to stream into the battle zone, striking the creatures as if it were holy water to a Kitsune. In seconds the little demons became nothingness and Naruto was left with a few cuts and holes in his body.

The Leader growled angrily, "damn you Kitsune. Damn you to he-" That was all that he was able to say, at that moment a layer of sand wrapped itself tightly around his mouth and the rest of his body trapping him in the clutches of Sabaku no Gaara, Kazekage of Suna.

Gaara had a positively evil grin on his face as he floated above the battlefield with the Leader in his sands clutches, "you have no idea how wonderful this feels." Zaiaku cast wary glances at Gaara then to the ground below and decided to take his chances ditching here. He landed on the ground just as Sasuke and Lee were let off the massive snake that vanished in a puff of smoke.

Gaara was the last to land, his concentration split between maintaining his floating plot of sand and the coffin holding the Akatsuki leader still. "Hey!" Naruto called cheerfully, "all of your guys lived! You beat'em?" All of them nodded except for Gaara who was having a flashback to when he still had Shukaku within him.

"Uh Gaara…you can let his mouth go, I want to have a few words with him," Naruto said standing and stretching as if he hadn't even worked up a sweat. "Ah it feels good to be a Kyuubi no Kitsune. I'm just a little sleepy from that, I swear it was a joke!" Naruto laughed while Gaara let the Leaders mouth free.

"You demon…" the Leader hissed with anger in his voice, "you can't kill me without your allies helping you can you?" Naruto looked at him with crossed arms and said, "who was the one who brought his entire evil organization to capture me?" The Leader glared at the remark, "you do not know to what depths I hate you right now."

Naruto raised an eyebrow with a smirk, "what? Just because I treated you and your entire gang as amateurs? What did you expect; it was going to be easy?" The Leader was caught but Naruto continued, "well let's take into account your crimes. You took several Jinchuuriki and killed them for their demons, one of whom was the Kazekage of Suna."

Gaara produced a glare that could kill but Naruto continued, "you attempted to capture me on several occasions even threatening Konoha to do so. On top of it all you gave me the most anti-climactic fight of my life. I can only find these offenses punishable by death and since you have been caught on Konoha ground it's my pleasure to administer that punishment."

Suddenly Naruto held up his clawed hand and at the very center of it all appeared a normal Rasengan. It grew and grew with power and wind but suddenly it shrunk, it was getting more and more compact. Suddenly it began to become charged with different energy.He added the special energy of each of his nine Kitsune scrolls making it rapidly flash different colors. Naruto continued this process until he had a marble sized, multicolored, swirling sphere of pure destruction.

"Any last words?" Naruto asked as a hole opened up in the sand where the Leaders stomach was. "You will not see the last of-" Without warning Naruto plunged his hand into the Leaders stomach cutting off his speech. "Kyuubi no Kitsune Kyuukyoku Fukushuu," Naruto said with a grin as the Leader's bright red eyes snapped open in surprise. Naruto quickly pulled his hand back and turned to the others, "run, fast."

It didn't take long for the five ninja to get several kilometers away, just as they turned to see if the jutsu had taken effect they were greeted by a great explosion that turned the rest of the battle field into a massive crater. This explosion was just the same size if not larger than the explosive double Naruto had tricked the Akatsuki with earlier.

All the ninja stared in awe at the destruction, then they turned to a VERY smug Naruto who had his arms crossed and a grin on his face. Lee was the first to speak, "Hokage-sama-" "Naruto." "Sorry, Naruto that was amazing!"

Naruto's ego seemed to inflate a thousand fold as he rubbed his claws against his clothed chest, "why thank you, it was nothing." "Naruto aren't you tired?" Zaiaku asked, his golden gaze questioning Naruto's physical health. Naruto laughed, "me? The great Hokage of Konoha tired after defeating six of the Akatsuki? Don't make me…zzz"

All present sweat dropped as Naruto began to snore on his feet. Suddenly he jumped awake, a smile masking his tiring face, "just kidding. Yeah I'm fine, just a little drained is all. I suppose all of you guys took care of the rest of them?" After reciving an affirmative nod he grinned wide, "I expect a full report on my desk in the morning."

From Sasuke's, Zaiaku's, and even Lee's glares he held up his hands, "I'm kidding! Good job guys, I want stories when all of you are well rested." Naruto turned to Gaara, "and I'd like to thank you Kazekage for aiding us in the fight against the Akatsuki."

Gaara smirked, "my pleasure Hokage. Now if you don't mind I should be getting back to Suna." Gaara and Naruto shook hands, much like that had after Gaara was resurrected, and like that Gaara was gone in a swirl of sand, reappearing some ways away on his floating sand.

Naruto turned to the three remaining Konoha Shinobi. Sasuke looked the best of them all, only minor scraps here and there and he didn't look to be tired in the least. Lee and Zaiaku were on pretty fair levels. Both had cuts all over their clothing proving that they once had large gashes here and there.

Naruto smirked, "how are you guys holding up?" Sasuke smirked, "just fine dobe just fine." Lee weakly pumped his fist in the air, "the shadow of the Akatsuki couldn't extinguish my flames of youth!" Zaiaku smirked weakly, "I'm ok…thank you Naruto."

Naruto raised and eyebrow, "why are you thanking me?" Zaiaku smiled lightly and reached up to his head, holding out a strand of perfectly silver hair. "Itami is going to go nuts when she finds out Koumansa's effect has been cancelled out," Zaiaku said which raised eyebrows in both Sasuke and Lee while eliciting a gigantic grin from Naruto.

"Don't thank me, I should be thanking you guys. You didn't have to help me but you did and hell I'd say you did a great job!" Naruto shouted, his old energy leaking through the cracks of his exhaustion. "Three cheers for victory!" "Hip, hip hooray! Hip, hip hooray! Hip, hip, HOORAY!" Despite the exhaustion each of the ninja felt they couldn't help but have Naruto's infectious energy get to them. Spirits were high as they began the long road back to Konoha, it was a great day for Konoha and Suna.

**_End chapter_**

Well that was fun! Time for some Q and A I think!

Q: Gold eyes?

A: (rings bell) We have a winner! I was wondering if someone was going to notice that, thank you for being that someone!

Q: Zaiaku's coins and life?

A: Ok, here's the short version. Zaiaku had lost the ability to use his coins because Bakemono literaly drained the ability out of him. Noting that Naruto messed with Zaiaku's chakra coils in this chapter, when Zaiaku used Koumansa it didn't take his life and since the effect was nullified so was his past usage of Koumansa. Hence Zaiaku won't die until he is supposed to, not earlier. Wow that was confusing to write. I gotta think on that one cause even I got confused.

Well that's the end of this shot. Thank you for reading and I'll be back soon with a new chapter...I hope! Later!


	54. Coming Home

Yo! I'm back with a vengence...wait I already used that entrance. Oh well! Guess what boys and girls, we have another chapter and this one's a dozy! I won't spoil the surprise but think the movie 'Twisters' and you'll figure it out! Thank you for your reviews andI hope you enjoy!

"Speech"

_'Thought'_

_(Standard Disclaimer)_

**_Chapter 53: Coming Home..._**

The sun streamed in the window, it was quite bright outside and everything seemed to radiate an aura of peace and prosperity. However there wasn't but a few sparse souls to be found on the roads in Konoha. Even the incessant barking and howling of the Inuzuka household was silent.

It was the day the Akatsuki returned to take their Hokage; it was also the day the Hokage was going to return and finish the Akatsuki once and for all. All had seen and heard the twin explosions that rocked the lands not that far from Konoha. Many had taken to the evacuation tunnels while others, those who had true faith in their leader, stayed behind and awaited the ninja who had defeated the Akatsuki.

Hinata was one of those people. She sat at the kitchen table of her and Naruto's small home, just as she had every other morning waiting for him to come home. She had been up early, reporting to the temporary Hokage Tsunade for a meeting with all of the Jounin. They talked about the huge explosion and shortly after the second one and how evacuation plans would be put into effect if the Akatsuki proved victorious. When the other Jounin left Hinata stayed behind at Tsunade's request.

Tsunade asked Hinata about Kyuubi, how her favorite little grandson was doing. Hinata had no other response than, "as energetic as Naruto-kun was at that age." Tsunade sighed and shook her head, "you have no idea how sorry I feel for you." Both had a good laugh, trying to take their minds off the impending doom that was the Akatsuki.

Hinata found that she had been having these conversations lately, whether it be with Sakura, Itami, or anyone who knew Naruto. Hinata didn't blame them; she was as worried as they were. Besides for the health of Naruto and those who went with him there was no doubt in anyone's mind that if the Akatsuki succeeded they would find Konoha disposable.

So here she was, sitting at the kitchen table staring out into space, her pale violet eyes glazed over yet at the same time attentive to the world around her. "Okaa-chan!" came her sons' voice, shattering her thoughts yet bringing a graceful smile to her lips. It was the kind of smile mom gave you even though you didn't do anything. I was a mother's love for her child.

Hinata turned and looked into her young sons pale blue eyes, dancing with mischief and joy. They had been like this lately since classes had been canceled due to the Akatsuki's announcement but now he stood in the doorway, toeing the ground nervously, "what is it Kyuubi-kun?" Kyuubi smiled wide, Naruto's contribution to the child's genes obvious in his foxy grin, "I was walking home from Suzume's when I ran into a doggy! Can I keep it please!"

Hinata sighed, Kyuubi had the strangest affinity for animals but they had already agreed on having no dogs. Naruto had the oddest flashbacks to the Inuzuka home, "Kyuubi-kun, what have we said about dogs." Kyuubi instantly gave his mother 'the eyes' something he got from her end of the gene pool. "Please Okaa-chan! He's so cool! He's got all these tails and he's gold!" Kyuubi pleaded while Hinata's eyes jumped open in surprise.

"Where is he now Kyuubi?" Hinata asked tentatively. Kyuubi smiled mischievously and pointed, "right behind you." Hinata turned and came face to face with wild blue eyes with the golden edge, he had returned. "So can he keep him?" Naruto asked, a sly smile on his face. "No," Hinata said turning Naruto's sly face into one of shock, "he's already got an owner."

Naruto's smile returned and he laid his lips on Hinata's, both of them ignoring the gagging noises of Kyuubi and his reminders to Naruto that he owed him.

* * *

Sakura walked in the door of the Uchiha compound, her swelled stomach showing yet another clan member soon to be. Damn all those merchants for ducking into the evacuation tunnels. Had they no pride in their village and their leader and especially in her Sasuke-kun? Sakura shook her head, once a village of fools always a village of fools she supposed. At least with her and Sasuke's numerous children there would be no shortage of intelligent ninja in the future. Almost all of them had her enormous intellect and Sasuke's talent as shinobi.

"Hello Okaa-san," Suzume said, a passive look on her face that reminded Sakura of her husband greatly. Oh Sasuke was pleased that Suzume had his dark hair but by the gods he had a hard time getting over the fact that his first and second son had pink hair. "Hello Suzume-chan," Sakura said that motherly smile, it didn't matter if all the boys had pink hair or if Suzume got the reputation of a tom boy, she loved all her children dearly.

"Kohaku and Ryuu were getting cranky so I gave them their bottles and changed their diapers. That calmed them down quickly," Suzume said with a smile, she was proud that she could help her parents care for the younger ones of the clan. Sakura gave Suzume a proud smile, "very good Suzume-chan. I'm sorry you had to stay home and take care of them but the babysitter evacuated along with the rest of the village."

Suzume giggled a bit at her mothers tone when she spoke of the village, "it wasn't that hard. Kyuubi-kun kept Ume, Akane, and Sango busy with some of his illusion tricks." Sakura raised her eyebrow, "he didn't scare them now did he?" Suzume shook her head, "no, just played tag and hide and seek. Then he put on a puppet show, he thinks like they do so he knew what would keep them entertained."

"Now, now Suzume-chan, you know Kyuubi-san is older than you," Sakura said waving her finger in mock scolding. "Yeah, by a month, but he acts like he's three," Suzume said with a light laugh, if Kyuubi was anywhere in the area he would have tackled her by now and demanded she apologize. That would get into a fight that most of the time ended in a draw, it was pretty fun in both their minds.

Suddenly, completely breaking their conversation, a swirl of leaves popped out of no where and standing in the center was the Uchiha clan leader, Uchiha Sasuke. "Hello Suzume-chan," Sasuke said with a smile as he ruffled the surprised child's hair. "Hello Sakura-chan," Sasuke said sweetly as he planted a light kiss on her lips, "what's for breakfast? I'm starving for something other than ramen and overly cooked animal."

* * *

Itami yawned as she sat at the kitchen table; the news paper was as boring as it had been in the days past. Horror this, death that, Akatsuki the other thing. Couldn't they find something other to write about besides that? "Okaa-san?" asked her son that stood beside her, "got the comics?"

Itami, without even looking through the paper, grabbed two sheets and ripped them out revealing the comics. "I don't want to see them lying all over the front room Kajiba," Itami said with a slightly serious face as she handed the comics to her red haired emerald eyed boy.

Kajiba nodded and vanished with the comics, a small smile on his face as he caught sight of the first strip. Itami smiled to herself, that boy had her temper and attitude. In other words he was a 'badass' from birth. The boy was only four years old for god sake. No matter what she loved him but he got on her nerves some times. Itami laid a hand on her lightly swollen abdomen; maybe the next one would be a little bit calmer.

Itami folded up the paper and left it on the table, placing at the top of the stack that had formed in Zaiaku's absence. He usually read the paper then threw it out; when he got back he'd want to catch up on what he missed. She looked at the clock and read the kitchen clock, it had been some time since the meeting and under the temporary Hokage's orders if no one from the Hokage's team returned in a certain amount of time then they were to officially begin evacuation.

Itami shrugged and got up from her seat, she suspected that Kajiba would be engrossed in his comics for a while so it would be safe to step out for a moment. Itami walked to the door, a bored look plastered onto her face as she reached for the doorknob.

Suddenly, under her grip, the handle turned and the door slowly swung open. Standing in the doorway, holding a couple bottles of sake, was Zaiaku. His body as badly beaten, blood stained a good portion of his clothes. Beyond all of his injures he had a bright smile on his face and his golden eyes were sparkling, "hello dear. You kept the papers right?"

Itami tentatively walked forward and touched his face, "oh gods you are here. I thought your spirit came back to say goodbye." Zaiaku laughed lightly, "yes I am and no I am alive. I brought the best Sake for our celebration dinner." Itami looked at the bottles he carried; it was some of the most expensive stuff in all of Konoha. How he got it was a question of legality but why he got it was something else entirely.

"Zai-kun…you idiot why did you go and why did you come back with Sake bottles?" Itami scolded lightly but with a happy smile on her face. Zaiaku smirked mischievously, "in plain view it's invisible dear." Zaiaku leaned forward and kissed Itami lightly on the lips, drawing back and handing her the Sake.

Itami was stunned; she had no idea how to respond to that. She lifted the bottle up to eye view, it WAS Sake. It wasn't the cheap stuff it was the honest to the gods thing. "Oto-san!" Kajiba yelled as he rushed up to his father who he nearly jumped on. "Oh! Go easy Kajiba, Oto-san's a little sore," Zaiaku said as he backed up and plopped onto the couch with his son on his lap.

"So how many did you beat Oto-san? Two, three? How bad did my old man kick their-" "Kajiba," Zaiaku said with an exasperated sigh, "what have we said about swearing." "But we ARE at home!" Kajiba said while Zaiaku just shook his head. Suddenly Kajiba's squinted his eyes and a confused look crossed his face.

Itami entered the room just in time to hear Kajiba say, "hey Oto-san, when did you get rid of those cool black tips on your hair?" Itami would have dropped the Sake bottles if she was holding them. She stood in the doorway, her mouth agape and eyes wide as Zaiaku turned his golden gaze to her and smiled.

* * *

Lee slowly made his way home, his body sore and his clothes in serious need of repair and cleaning. The Green Beast of Konoha, probably for the first time in his life, was honest to god tired. His bowl hair cut had turned into a bit of a shaggy mane since Naruto had refused to let him have a bowl haircut in his realm. His eyebrows, while still prominent, were just a bit smaller too. Naruto said it was an added improvement to Lee's body but Lee swore he would return to 'normal' when he got home.

"Rock Lee?" Lee turned with confusion; he could have sworn he heard someone call his name. "Lee-kun! In here!" sounded the voice again, it sounded very excited and happy. Lee turned in a full circle until he saw it. It was one of his favorite stops in Konoha. It was one of the many curry shops but it was the one closest to his home and in his opinion it was the best in the world.

He smiled and walked in being greeted by a very pleasant sight, the curry girl Yasu was cooking a bowl of her extra spicy curry. "Lee-kun where have you been and what have you been up to? I haven't seen you around here for a few days and you look different," Yasu said as she stirred the concoction to perfection. Lee sighed as he sat down in the seat, a smile on his face as he said, "you have heard of the Akatsuki correct?"

Yasu nodded grimly, "everyone has Lee. They said Hokage-sama took three of the best ninja Konoha has to offer and went off to face the Akatsuki this morning with the Kazekage-sama." Yasu smiled as she handed Lee his bowl of curry, "were you trampled when they called for partial evacuation?"

Lee smiled wide, "no Yasu-san, I've been with Hokage-sama training. We faced the Akatsuki this morning." Yasu nearly fell over, "t-that's where you've been?" Lee brought some of the curry up to his lips and took a sip. "Mmm…it's delicious as ever Yasu-chan. Yes, we defeated them too."

Yasu blinked, "you beat the Akatsuki?" Lee nodded as enthusiastically as he could, "I defeated one, Uchiha Sasuke defeated one, Onigiri-san defeated one, Kazekage-sama defeated one, and Hokage-sama defeated six!" Yasu blinked a few more times, then smiled warmly, "why aren't you in the hospital Lee-kun? You must be tired and injured; it isn't healthy for you to be out and about after such a battle."

Lee laughed lightly, "I smelt some of your delicious curry and I couldn't help myself Yasu-chan." Yasu blushed lightly but it went unnoticed by Lee who was now in curry heaven, if he didn't notice he might later after he had a few hours rest. Right now Lee was happy with his extra spicy curry and kind Yasu-chan, it was a nice break from defending Konoha from the end of existence.

* * *

"People of Konoha!" roared the greatest Hokage in all of Konoha's history, the Kyuubi no Kitsune Uzumaki Naruto. He stood before all of Konoha, everyone had come out for this celebration. This was the day, two days after the Akatsuki invasion, that all of Konoha celebrated the destruction of the greatest criminal organization known to the ninja world. The Akatsuki had fallen and it was because of the Kitsune leader of Konoha.

Naruto waved to the public as he was dressed in his official Hokage's robes, a wide grin on his face that reminded many of his childhood days but today was different. In his childhood his grin was false, he wore that mask of overzealousness to hide his pain. However, this Cheshire grin was true. It was his honest to the gods feeling about today. With the three Heros of Konoha standing behind him he felt tall enough to see the other end of the world.

"Lend me your ears!" Naruto shouted instantly silencing the roaring of the crowd, he still knew how to get everyone's attention. "We know why we're here today right?" Naruto asked with his Kitsune ear turned to the crowd. They erupted into another deafening cheer, they were here to celebrate!

Naruto turned his bright smile to the ones behind him, all of them giving him a smile or smirk in return. Naruto whipped around to the crowd, "We are here award Uchiha Sasuke, Rock Lee, and Onigiri Zaiaku medals for their efforts in stopping the Akatsuki menace!" Naruto smiled as the whole crowd erupted in more cheers, he hated using these cheesy lines but it certainly got crowd approval.

Naruto turned to the side, "Uchiha Sasuke, will you say a few things to the crowd?" Sasuke looked surprised but upon hearing a shout from what HAD to be his wife. He shook his head with a smirk and walked up to the podium.

Sasuke cleared his throat and began, "we all started the day the Akatsuki came to give Hokage the message. He told everyone to flee, it sounded like a pretty good idea too seeing as my whole clan stood to lose everything. But then I remembered who this was, this was our leader. This was the man in charge of all shinobi and he was the man that brought me back from Orochimaru shortly before killing the snake."

Sasuke turned to Naruto with his ever present smirk, "this was the dobe that in the academy I thought wouldn't past our first mission as Genin. He rattled off his dreams about being Hokage and now that he has it those criminals were going to use him in some sort of take over the world plan. As a shinobi of Konoha and his best friend there was no way I was going to let that happen."

Cheers met Sasuke's speech, Naruto had to wipe a tear from his eye as he smiled brightly at his best friend. Naruto approached Sasuke and said, "Uchiha Sasuke, as Hokage of Konoha I give you this, the medal of the falling leaf, one of our greatest honors to ever be bestowed upon a living Konoha ninja." Naruto handed Sasuke the medal and both bowed to each other, a true show of respect for one another.

Sasuke went back to his place and Naruto said, "Rock Lee, come up and say a few words!" Lee bounded from his spot, a grin nearly the size of Naruto's on his face as he approached the podium. "I, Rock Lee, never had a chance to truly know our Hokage even though I was in a class just above his own and partook in many missions with him. When I heard of the news of the Akatsuki attempt on our Hokage I knew it was my duty, as a ninja of Konoha to aid our leader in anyway I could."

"When we trained with the Hokage I found myself getting to know him better, I discovered we had more in common than I thought. He worked hard at what he did, if watching him practice his Kitsune magic wasn't enough to convince me then the way he wielded it on the battle field was!" Lee said enthusiastically.

"After learning more about our leader I found myself inspired! I felt powered and KNEW that the Akatsuki's shadow of hate could not extinguish our flames of youth!" Lee said getting a rousing cheer of 'YOSH' from pretty much everybody, young and old. Lee nearly began to cry but Naruto came up behind him, putting his hand on his shoulder and saying, "Rock Lee, as Hokage of Konoha I award you the falling leaf medal. Wear it with pride and prove to all that you are Rock Lee, proud ninja of Konoha!"

Rousing cheers rocked the land and Lee went back to his place, a smile on his face as he fiddled with his medal. Naruto turned with raised eyebrows, a curious look on his face, "Onigiri Zaiaku? Will you enlighten us with a few words?" Zaiaku nodded solemnly and approached the podium.

It was relatively quiet except for those who asked in hash whispers, 'who is that?' Zaiaku cleared his throat and began, "I met Hokage-sama after his 'incident' which turned him into what he is now. I didn't know what to think when I first saw him, I knew he had power but I never was quite sure of how much he had. It wasn't until I witnessed his finishing blow to the Leader of the Akatsuki that I realized how much his power was and how far behind I was."

"When I heard of the ultimatum set by the Akatsuki I rushed to every clan house I could, asking for whatever support was available but many had closed their doors or were unavailable. The Uchiha clan was quick to respond as was Jounin Rock Lee but as time wore on I found it was impossible to find another ninja to fill in the gap," Zaiaku said commanding the attention of the audience.

"That was when I traveled to Suna and back, bringing with me the Kazekage as quickly as I could. I would have tried to find more but I was running out of time so I volunteered myself to go. I wanted to prove myself as a ninja of Konoha not only to myself but also to the Hokage and my family. If those animals wanted to get to the Hokage or Konoha I vowed they would have to kill me to do so. It almost happened too," Zaiaku said taking a breath and hoping to close this up neatly. He never was one for public speeches.

"I didn't know when or how but Hokage-sama granted me my life along with power I had mentally kept in potential and I was able to defeat one of the Akatsuki. I can not thank him enough for letting me prove that I am worthy of the title of a ninja of Konoha, thank you." Silence reigned over the crowd; no one knew what to say until someone started to clap. It was slow to begin, soft and seemingly dieing, but it grew into a loud cheering bonanza.

Naruto laughed as he came up behind Zaiaku and whispered, "a little dramatic but ok, you're welcome." Zaiaku smirked, well that was interesting, he had to work at speaking in public. Naruto turned up his voice and said, "Onigiri Zaiaku, as Hokage of Konoha I grant you the medal of the falling leaf, wear it proudly as a testament to your strength!"

Zaiaku smiled to himself as he went back to his spot, hearing the cheers of his son and wife in the crowd. He couldn't miss their choice of colorful language. Lee smiled wide and reassuringly while Sasuke merely nodded at him. That was the best he had gotten in the entire time they spent training. It was enough.

Naruto turned to the crowd, "that's it folks! The three ninja heroes of Konoha have spoken and received their medals. One last cheer before we get along with the REAL celebration!"

* * *

"Okaa-san, is that Oto-san up there?" Kyuubi asked excitedly as he looked up at the stage. Standing at the podium was Naruto, he was bathed in what seemed to be a single beam of light giving him an unearthly appearance as what was common of most Kitsune. Hinata nodded and smiled dreamily, "yes that's your Oto-san up there."

Hinata missed it completely but her motherly instincts didn't Kyuubi had taken off like a shot for the stage, ducking and weaving through the crowd to get to his powerful father. Hinata raced after him as Naruto gave the closing speech; it was supposed to be a SURPRISE that they were there!

* * *

No one knew when or how it happened. One moment Kyuubi had latched onto his fathers side, a wide smile on his face as his dad looked down and ruffled his hair. It was the perfect picture of father and son and at any second it would be the sweetest picture any family ever could have.

Hinata jumped onto the stage and took a giggling Kyuubi into her arms, holding him close as he protested to this mother and son touching in public. She set him down and smiled, a mother's love for her child knows no bounds. Hinata's eyes opened wide, the veins around her eyes bulging as the Byakugan was activated.

Without warning Naruto was jumped by his wife, as if she hadn't seen him in years. He was surprised and began to hug her back until his face twisted into confusion then unbridled rage. The stench of freshly spilled blood hit his nose, lodged in Hinata's upper arm was an icy blue kunai.

**_End Chapter_**

Fear the cliff hanger and the twister. It shall leave you with the mental age of a five year old! Q and A time!

Q: Blood lines?

A: ...I have never heard of a blood line that revives people after they die. If it is actualy in Naruto then I must have missed it. If you are refering to the bloodline in this story then it does not revive a person. It changes the entire composition of the body and the only reason Amagumo had it was because Orochimaru revived him. Simple as that...I think.

Q: 4 plus 5 equals 10?

A: No it is not a typo. You will see in the future as to what I mean. (special extra chap)

Q: No one died!

A: ...

Well I'm done for now. Thanks for reading and remember to review! Later!


	55. Staring Into the Void

Yo, I'm back again! Well you all hated when I left with a cliffy so I worked and thought and thought and worked and here it is, the end of the cliffy. I bet alot of you aren't going to guess this one until the very end! Thanks for all the reviews and I hope you enjoy!

"Speech"

_'Thought'_

_**"Kitsune"**_

_(Standard Disclaimer)_

_**Chapter 54: Staring Into the Void**_

For a few moments no one moved, no one could even breathe. In one mass movement the entire crowd turned, all of them witnessing a ninja garbed in a cloak of black with red clouds, descending from the sky and landing at the rear of the crowd.

The ninja stared out at the crowd with his icy blue eyes, the very edges crinkled showing he was smiling behind that large collar. "Boo," was the only word he said and like that the populace scattered. With so many of the villagers moving so quickly it was almost impossible for those in the crowd to fight the current, in moments the entire festival pavilion was abandoned save for the Hokage, his family, the three award winning warriors, and a hell of a lot of ANBU.

Naruto twitched violently, a deep growl rising in the back of his throat as he held the injured Hinata carefully. "Get him NOW!" Naruto howled and like that ANBU flooded the area, converging on the point where the Akatsuki member stood.

In a flash of light Tsurara vanished, reappearing on the other side of the wall of ANBU. The entire company of elite ninja fell; none of them saw the icicle attack coming. Tsurara hoarsely laughed as he pointed to the ANBU behind him, "they attack." He slowly turned his accusing finger to Hinata, "she dies."

Naruto growled angrily but turned swiftly to his love, before his eyes the icy blue kunai embedded her arm melted and vanished into the wound. After the kunai entered the body the opening closed up, there was no way a medic ninja could draw it out with a jutsu. "Naruto-kun," Hinata said as she began to shiver violently, "it's s-so c-cold." Naruto stared at his love, her body growing colder and colder to his touch by the second.

Kyuubi growled angrily, how DARE this jerk hurt his mom! What right did he have to hurt someone that never hurt him, he knew his mom and she never intentionally hurt ANYONE! Kyuubi almost leapt off the stage in his rage but Naruto easily caught him by the back of his pale jacket. He pulled his son close and growled out his orders swiftly, "Sasuke, Lee, Zaiaku, take Kyuubi and your families and run. Get away as fast as you can."

All three nodded and Lee took Kyuubi, all of them vanishing in the blink of an eye leaving Naruto, Hinata, and Tsurara. "N-Naruto-kun," Hinata whispered softly, her body shaking had taken on a new intensity, "something's moving inside me."

Naruto's eyes opened wide in shock and he turned to face Hinata, his eye catching something that raised the bile in the pit of his stomach. Slithering across Hinata's face, just below her skin, looked to be a worm crawling through her flesh. He watched it move for a few moments until it vanished into her hair line. Naruto growled intensely and his immense chakra flared almost uncontrollably.

"Kaishi no Jutsu," Tsurara whispered angrily yet with such joy one would wonder what his true mood was. "2 minutes," Tsurara whispered with a raspy laugh. "I live," Tsurara pointed to Hinata, "she dies." Naruto was just about to attack but he heard a soft voice, the voice of the one he held, whisper, "I l-love you N-Naruto-kun. R-rip him apart." Naruto smirked, he knew that was probably the only time she would ever say those words, she was just to kind.

"I love you Hinata-chan," Naruto said as he gently laid Hinata against the podium, his hands glowing brightly with a power that he hadn't used since the training in his realm. Naruto stood, power and anger radiating from his body as he stared into the icy blue eyes of Tsurara of the Akatsuki. "I am going to make this as slow as a snail and at the same time quick as lightning," Naruto hissed, the golden chakra around his hands forming knife edged gloves.

Naruto was gone without as much as a blur, he seemed to blink out of existence as his Sekkagan activated. Quicker than Tsurara was able to move and without mercy he began to strike the Akatsuki member all over his body with the chakra knives. Tsunade had taught him this technique one slow day at the office and she was drunk so she had a loose tongue; it served him well now since he knew he was slicing so many internal organs Tsurara was dieing from his wounds on the inside.

This wasn't enough though; there was no way in hell he was through with the punishment for attacking the Hokage's wife. Naruto kicked Tsurara away, having him slam into the side of a building and nearly making it fall down in the process. Tsurara didn't even have time to breathe, Naruto was already in front of him, holding him tightly by his neck and repeatedly punching him in the stomach and chest as a way of softening him up before the kill.

Tsurara said nothing through this horrific bombardment; except for the occasional grunt of pain he did nothing. He took the punishment with closed eyes and serious face, as if he knew this punishment was what he deserved. Naruto tore Tsurara from the building, his hand crackling with gold chakra as he tossed Tsurara into the air.

Naruto vanished in a blur and like that Tsurara was a pinball volleying around in the air with invisible paddles. Slowly the attacks got stronger and quicker, Naruto's body became engulfed in his Kitsune flames turning him into a blazing comet of pain for the ice cold ninja.

Without warning Tsurara was driven into the ground with a painful force, his body making a sickening crack as he landed. Naruto took no chances; he charged up a Kitsune Rasengan and drove it full force into Turara's chest putting behind it his anger, his pain, and his hate for this one ninja.

The blast site was something akin to Deidara's explosive clay, It was a complete and utter chaos zone. The crater was a scorched hole, its edges turned dark and glassy from the heat and power of the strike. Naruto stared into the gigantic crater he had made and glared with pure hate. Nothing could live through that, no matter what the power or the bloodlines no ninja could live through that. Naruto vanished in a golden blur, he had other things to be thinking about.

* * *

When Naruto landed he only noticed one thing, Hinata was standing and she had a small smile on her face. To him that could only mean one thing, he had succeeded and Hinata was alive! He celebrated internally; no one in the world could compete with his joy! Naruto grinned wide and ran up to Hinata, nearly tackling her with his eagerness to hold his most precious person.

"Hinata-chan I was so worried," Naruto whispered as Hinata slowly hugged him back, he missed the sorrowful feeling behind her smile and the sad twinge in her eyes. "Naruto-kun," Hinata said, her pale violet eyes shedding tears as she spoke, "I love you so much. I love you and our son…I'm sorry…"

With those final words Naruto felt Hinata slump against him, her body as limp and useless as a rag doll. "H…Hinata-chan," Naruto called softly, shaking her limp body gently, "please don't do this Hinata-chan. This…this isn't funny!" Naruto tore her body from his, his blue eyes with the golden ridges attempting to hold back his escaping tears. He looked into the face of his love as he held her, he felt no heart beat, he sensed no more chakra, her pale violet gaze was as soulless as a dead body.

Uzumaki Hinata was dead.

"Revenge," sounded a hissing voice from behind the Hokage and his deceased wife, "for Kisame." The Hokage took shuttering breaths; his eyes locked onto his loves dull orbs. His cerulean and golden orbs bleed clear tears as he stared at the one he loved, the mother of his child and of the ones he hoped would be. She was dead…and it was because of HIM.

Tsurara looked upon the spectacle, the Kitsune crying over the loss of his loved one, it was pitiful. Tsurara smirked darkly behind his high collar, he still wore his cloak but it now sported a gigantic hole in the front. Inside that shady hole came the outline of a technology so advanced none in Konoha had ever seen it.

Attached to his very abdomen was a complex array of twisting circuits and gadgets, providing him with the ultimate defense, his supreme demon chakra shield. No matter what the demon lord or any ninja tried this device would nullify the attack to a weak strike, in reality Tsurara was little more than scratched at the end of his beating.

The Uchiha was hardly any better; he fell for an ice clone ruse. He thought those with the Sharingan saw through deception but he held too high a hope for the clan. To think that they had begun to prosper, maybe he would have to weed them out now. He had come to the Akatsuki on business. He desired a chance to avenge one of his clan, Hoshigaki Kisame.

Since this was over then he had no other business with the Hokage, he turned to go…

* * *

His icy cold eyes met with ocean blue and a golden ring, "you will not leave here alive." Tsurara didn't know what happened but he was suddenly lying in an empty field, his body felt like it was made of lead and his head was swimming in a sea of confusion and aching.

He slowly stood up, attempting to gain his balance but having no luck as at that instant a great tremor rocked the land sending him to the ground once again. Tsurara growled to himself and he turned his head to the source of the great tremors rocking the land. Tsurara's eyes snapped open and only one word came to mind as he looked up, 'shit.'

Standing before Tsurara, in all of his nine tailed glory was Naruto, completely transformed into his monstrous Kitsune state. Naruto's body was easily as tall as a mountain and with his tails he could cover and entire country in his shadow. His fur was an almost glowing golden color, he looked so regal and powerful his look alone could have given any Kage on the face of the earth goose bumps. Naruto's hate filled cerulean and golden edged gaze was locked onto Tsurara, his mouth pulled back in a vicious snarl as he spoke in demonic tones.

"There is no way that in my life time I will allow you to get away with what you did. I will make sure that you will suffer one day for every second Hinata could have had!" Naruto roared with such volumes the area shook.

Tsurara stood up, an unfazed look on his face as he said, "go ahead demon, technology will surpass you." It was surprising the being said more than one or two words but Naruto paid no mind to it. In the swiftness of a lightning bolt Tsurara heard a massive cracking surround his body. Suddenly the various parts of his 'advanced' and 'superior' armor was lying at his feet.

Tsurara swallowed and looked down at the parts, each and every piece was lying there useless and dismantled. Tsurara looked up at Naruto, that was all that he was able to do. In seconds his body was covered in each of the nine Kitsune scrolls elements, all of them holding him strapped to the ground while it left his head free. "There is no salvation for you now," Naruto said as his tails thrashed behind him in anger, "I will see to it that hell will seem like paradise."

With those words spoken Naruto slammed his tails into the ground, creating a crack in the earth so massive that it would have made the valley of the end seem tiny. From this gigantic crack in the earth rose a wall of the blackest diamond Tsurara had ever seen and held to this diamond wall, with chains of pure white gold, was a nine tailed Kitsune. However, this massive Kitsune's fur was a pitch black, so dark that the light bent into its body.

The beasts eyes and mouth was covered by pure white bindings but it didn't stop the beast from speaking with venomous tones, **_"oh Kyuubi-SAMA how nice to see you. It's been so long since you put me in these chains."_** Naruto growled as he said, "I am not Kyuubi-sensei. I am Naruto, his prized student and inheritor of his body. Kyuubi-sensei wrote about you in his memoir scrolls, Tokoyami."

The great black beast chuckled with malicious mirth, **_"ah so the Red Devil finally went and got himself a competent student. What are you? Red like him or something better?"_** Naruto growled, "that's none of your business! I want to offer you a deal."

Tokoyami grinned darkly, **_"what is that?"_** Naruto turned his gaze to Tsurara, his hate burning brighter than ever, "let this ninja scum look into your eyes." Tokoyami laughed so hard the entire land shook, **_"Ah if you weren't asking me to do this then I would ask if you were of the void too! Since you are dealing with a prisoner in your realm none of this counts toward your tails too, genius! Ah but what is in it for me?"_**

"Knowing you are causing an eon's worth of suffering isn't enough?" Naruto asked, a dark grin crossing his face as he glanced at the petrified Tsurara. **_"Ah first tell me what he did to deserve your attention,"_** Tokoyami asked, curiosity flooding his devilish voice.

Naruto snarled, "he attempted to kidnap me then killed my mate!" Suddenly Tokoyami grew very grim, his tone reflecting his emotions, **_"he killed your mate. She was a human correct?"_** Naruto grunted an affirmative to which Tokoyami smirked, **_"ah well then I guess I can help you more than you think…"_**

Naruto turned his head to the side, "what could you do to help me? You're from the darkest of the Kitsune classes." Tokoyami laughed and said, _**"in due time. For the second part of my payment I want you to tell me what color coat you have and how may tails you gained."**_ Naruto growled and with a bit of narcissism he fanned out his tails, "I am a Golden Guardian, nine tails!"

Tokoyami gasped in surprise; even he hadn't thought that much time had passed when he was in purgatory. Slowly he grinned then laughed madly,**_ "ah lying gets you no where Naruto-CHAN."_** Naruto growled darkly, his body giving off waves of chakra so powerful it made the chains on Tokoyami rattle, "I am not lying. Say it again and I will not show the mercy Kyuubi-sensei did when he dealt with you."

Tokoyami laughed lightly, "**_so the Red Devil DID bring you up to be a nine tails and a golden one at that. Ah well then, I have just one more payment. Take this mask off me for my entire sentence."_** Naruto growled but said, "fine I will." Naruto slowly reached up with his nine tails and gently removed the mask from Tokoyami's eyes, they were closed so Naruto saw nothing at the moment.

Tokoyami grinned and said, **_"hold the little trouble maker up to my face."_** Naruto ripped Tsurara from his imprisonment, ignoring the screams of pain it caused, and held the doomed ninja to the face to Tokoyami. **_"Ah I can sense so many things from this one, so twisted humans can be,"_** Tokoyami growled, **_"but they have absolutely nothing on me."_**

Tokoyami opened his eyes and Tsurara was met with a killing intent that was beyond anything he had ever felt. He stared into those raven black and blood red eyes, feeling the mere gaze of the dark being tearing his soul apart bit by bit. As he gazed into those warped pools he felt time melt away, it meant nothing now.

He felt every nerve in his body reach to the very point of deadening with pain. No human had ever felt this kind of anguish, there was no collection of words that could describe it. Tsurara tried to scream but he couldn't move, he was already frozen with fear and pain. This happened for every second of each day for what felt like three thousand years. That was what it felt like staring into the eyes of the Void Kitsune, Tokoyami.

Tokoyami finally closed his eyes, a demented smile on his face as Tsurara slumped to the side, his heart stopped from the unimaginable pain and fear. Naruto let Tsurara's body drop, the hundreds of feet fall easily decimating whatever was left of the body. Naruto stared at the bloody spot on the ground that used to be Tsurara, he had gotten his revenge but it did not bring Hinata back. She was still dead…

**_"Are you still interested in my information or has that thought left your mind?"_** Tokoyami asked, his voice sounding like the death god Naruto had dealt with so many years ago. "What information is that?" Naruto asked, his mind and body on edge incase the beast attempted to trap him in his deadly look.

_**"Ah how about another deal? One thousand years off my sentence and a portion of your realm for the information,"**_ Tokoyami asked earning a dangerous growl from Naruto. **_"Ah this will be worth it Guardian,"_** Tokoyami said with a twisted laugh, **_"it will be worth it in so many ways!"_** Naruto thought for a moment, his eyes moving in random patterns as he thought of his response.

"Deal," Naruto snarled as he sat down and the Void Kitsune grinned wide as he began his tale.

* * *

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN **_LEFT_**?" Tsunade raged as she held one silver haired ANBU by his collar. "I mean he just up and left. He took_ her_ body with him…" the ANBU said as the atmosphere in the room changed from anger to sorrow. Tsunade sighed and let the ANBU drop, "what about Kyuubi, what happened to my grandson Kakashi?"

Kakashi stood while he lightly dusted himself off, "he was taken along with Naruto. The only thing we found, as cliché as we all thought it was, was a note and a scroll." Kakashi handed the two items to Tsunade, "I have to warn you one of our men tried to open the scroll and he was blasted with a level A Katon jutsu and there is NOTHING on the note."

Tsunade nodded solemnly and said, "thank you Kakashi…you can leave." Kakashi turned to leave, "what do I tell the ranks?" Tsunade turned to head for her old job, the office of the Hokage, "tell them the Rokudaime Hokage is now a missing nin." Kakashi sighed lightly, so it had resulted to this. He vanished in a puff of smoke and left Tsunade with the scroll and the note.

Tsunade sat at the desk, the most powerful seat in all of Konoha and she was once again in it. It pained her greatly to sit in this seat, it seemed like only yesterday she saw the golden haired boy finally get his dreams and sit in this seat himself. He was grinning ear to ear as his wife sat in his lap, a grin plastered on her face as well.

Now the walls seemed so much grayer, the light was so much sparser, everything felt dead. Tsunade sighed painfully; it was one thing to make a missing nin of a man who killed hundreds of ninja for his own purpose. It was another to make one for her little brother.

As she began to paperwork to list missing nins the note that lie next to her sparked to life. Golden chakra flew across the page, writing as it went on its unpredictable path. Tsunade followed the words written in gold, her eyes widening with each second of reading the note.

* * *

_Dear Tsunade,_

_As you probably noticed I've up and gone with my kit and…my mate. I know this is only a hunch and if it's a fake you'll never believe what I tried to do but I don't care. I just…I have to see her face again. I have to see her smile; I have to see the love in her eyes again. She was the only one who knew what I could be, who believed in me no matter what. She is my soul mate, without her there would be no way I'd be able to defend Konoha._

_If I left the village without a way to defend itself I wouldn't be a good leader now would I, probably not getting good marks for vanishing either am I? I don't know how long I'll be gone; it could be a day or several generations but you should know what it's like to lose a loved one, how it feels on the inside. I know I'm abandoning my post as Rokudaime Hokage but at this point I don't care. If it is a serious emergency use the scroll to contact me but don't use it stupidly, it will only work in a serious situation. I'm running out of space so I'll close this up, I'm sorry Tsunade. I hope you and the rest of the village can understand this. If not I understand...goodbye._

_Love,_

_Kyuubi no Kitsune, Uzumaki Naruto_

_P.S. Give the Scroll to Sasuke-san and Sakura-chan, they can take care of it the best and if you dare put my name under missing nin there will be A LOT of hurt when I come back. Oh and quit drinking, you get a really lose tongue when you've had enough._

_

* * *

_

Tsunade silently put down her pen and took her head up in her hands; today was just too much for her to deal with. She reached under the desk and found a glassy bottle; she pulled it out and found it was Sake. She smiled sadly; in all his years as being Hokage Naruto didn't find it. She uncorked the bottle and took a deep swig causing her to cough, it was some powerful stuff.

**_End Chapter_**

I bet NO ONE saw that coming and I bet I'm going to get SO MUCH hate reviews now. I know this confuses and angers alot of people, dont review about how Naruto wouldn't leave the village. Naruto has a tendency to do stupid things about his loved ones even when he is hundreds of years old, it's in his nature. I don't WANT ANYreviews about it ok, please just do that for me. Q and A time,

Q: Is Kyuubi going to come back OR Chibi Kyuubi

A: Sorry but no. I liked him but there is a time and a place to say goodbye and that was a few chapters ago. Sorry.

Q: Yes kill Hinata!

A: ...wow...uh...taa daa?

Q: Akatsuki add up

A: Ok, before I get reviews about this yes I know. One more is still on the loose. If you want the whole story request a special chapter cause if not I'm not going to make one and let you wonder for ages about who is missing and why. I AM evil like that, you all know it.

Q: Naruto's 'get him!'

A: Would you have a clear thinking head at a time like that? I think not.

Well that is all people. If I get enough requests for the super special chap then I'll do it but if not then I'll go on with the game plan! Later all!


	56. Finish Line

One month...one long and grueling month without my COMPUTER! Well I did have my computer but ALL OF MY WORD DOCUMENTS WERE LOCKED! Oh I am so ticked...and it took me a whole month, not to unlock them, but to get another word program. Needless to say I was and still am a bit ticked off. Sorry for my absence, if you can't tell. Hope you enjoy this chapter andthanks for the reviews!

"Speech"

_'Thought'_

_(Standard Disclaimer)_

_**Chapter 55: Finish Line**_

Years…

Seven to be exact…

No one had seen hide nor hair of the Kyuubi no Kitsune of Konoha. No one had heard word from him, there had only been rumors. Rumors of a golden flash that came and went as it pleased, taking things in the blink of an eye. There had never been a definite sighting, only rumors. But this is where it ends, where rumors give way to facts.

Tsunade stared at the papers on her desk, a declaration of war against Konoha and Suna as decreed by Rock and Cloud. She looked over her rosters; no matter how many ninja were on their side from minor villages they were out classed. Rock and Cloud had been collecting vagrant ninja for years, promising them amnesty for their allegiance. No missing or wandering ninja would turn that down if they had a brain in their head.

She sighed and did the only think she could at the moment, "Zaiaku." "Yes Hokage-sama?" Zaiaku asked, his cold silver eyes staring out into nothingness as he addressed the Hokage. "Round up the Jounin and ANBU…we have another war on our hands," Tsunade said as Zaiaku nodded and left leaving Tsunade to her thoughts.

Naruto picked a good assistant, since Shizune now worked the hospitals she relied on Zaiaku to take matters to the ninja and the public, he was quite reliable. Tsunade stared at the papers lying on her desk, a frown on her face as she groped for the bottle under her desk to find it gone. To bad she took Naruto's parting words to heart, she could REALLY use a drink right now.

Tsunade did a half turn in her chair, the lighting revealing how far her aging Genjutsu had slipped. She looked closer and closer to her age with time and stress, she was advancing on the end and she knew it. She would have to retire soon and without Naruto…she would have to recommend a new Hokage.

It pained her greatly as she stared out the window, once again graffiti covered the Hokage monument but it was only one face that was marred. It was the face to Rokudaime Hokage that was defamed; words like 'traitor' and 'deserter' graced his features every other day. She sighed and shook her head, she would have to get another Genin team to clean it up again.

Suddenly a large falcon type bird burst through her window, a message wrapped around its leg. Tsunade allowed the bird to perch on her arm and she carefully took the message, reading it with a small smile on her face. The Kazekage would be arriving tomorrow to prepare plans for the upcoming war. Tsunade was curious; she hadn't seen Gaara and his brood for a few years. She wondered silently what they looked like now.

* * *

Sasuke growled impatiently as he tapped the butt of his cane to the ground, "Sakura-chan, where are you?" Suddenly a warmth encircled his arm and he heard her soft voice sound, "I'm right here Sasuke-kun. Are you ok?" Sasuke made a non-committal grunt, a sure sign that he was healthy as ever.

Had he known the side effects of the Mangekyou Sharingan he would have used it sparingly, as his brother did. But now he stood as the leader of the Uchiha clan, as blind as a bat. "We have to hurry," Sasuke said as he nearly pulled Sakura to his study, "the battle will be any day now."

"Alright," Sakura said as they reached his study, "I'm opening the passage now." Sakura reached up and grabbed a scroll, pulling on it twice before the scroll case split in two and revealed a stone stair case lit by one a few sparse torches. "We're going down the stairs now," Sakura said while Sasuke growled and nearly tried to rip his arm away, "we have to move Sakura! I can afford a broken limb if it gets us to our goal faster!"

The warmth around his arm tightened considerably almost earning a painful yelp from him, "I will not let you go Sasuke-kun. I hoped I drove home that point by now." As Sakura's grip lessened Sasuke sighed, "I'm sorry Sakura-chan. It's just…" "I understand Sasuke-kun. Everyone in the village is in a state of panic," Sakura said softly as she led Sasuke down the steps, bit by bit.

It took an hour before they reached the end of the twisting staircase but as it drew to an end Sakura could see the far greater intensity of the torches at the end. They were many times larger than the torches that lined the halls and they were chakra based, they would never run out of flames.

Sakura led Sasuke down the final steps and she saw it, the scroll that held the answers. She led Sasuke over to the scroll lying upon the podium, he was the one who called for it's usage so he would be the one to activate it. Sasuke didn't hesitate as so many others did with a potentially deadly scroll, he quickly unraveled the piece and pumped his chakra into it making it glow an unearthly green.

Without as much as a warning the scroll let loose a wave of the unatural jade chakra, enough to shake the new breed of Sannin. The feel of the chakra was far different than it's looks. It gave off an aura of chilling cold and cruelty but as it washed over them they could only feel warmth and protection cover them head to toe. It took a few moments for the green chakra to subside but when it did it left an empty pit in both Sakura and Sasuke's stomachs, as if they had a feast ripped from their stomachs.

Sakura turned to Sasuke and grabbed his slightly shaking hand lightly, "Sasuke-kun, I think it worked." Sasuke sighed, "we're just going to have to wait and see. How long until the war begins?" "Two days," Sakura said while Sasuke nodded. "We have a few more days to prepare. Let's go Sakura-chan," Sasuke said as Sakura led the way, step by step to the Uchiha Compound. Back to their home, hopefully it would see the generations of the future.

* * *

Incredible…

That was the only word on the minds of the collaborated ninjas fighting upon the side of Konoha. The ninjas on the Rock and Cloud side were amazing, it was only a fraction of their true army but it was still a massive crowd. The seasoned Jounin of Konoha and the various other villages easily spotted many faces from the Bingo Book, all of them Chuunin level or higher. The Konoha and Suna army was large but it held many weaknesses, many were not at the level of Jounin and those who were weren't as prepared for battle as the aged ninja were.

The Rock and Cloud did their math when they chose to attack and Naruto chose the worst time to leave. Many high level ninja had retired, their age catching up to them as they wished to live the rest of their days on their gathered salary. In other words Konoha and Suna may have had the upper hand in numbers but in strength and experience they were at a supreme disadvantage.

Heading the army of Konoha and Suna were two individuals, Hyuga Neji as leader of the new Hyuga clan was one of those individuals. He stood tall and proud, his battle attire consisting of looser fitting robes that allowed him the full use of all of his tenketsu. His snow white eyes stared into the army of the enemy, his anger building with each passing second.

Standing beside the Hyuga leader was the Liaison from Suna to Konoha and one of the greatest Kunoichi to come from Suna, Temari. She wore traditional Suna battle armor but with a modification to her back that allowed her to carry her massive battle fan. She looked tense, on the edge of attack as the enemy leaders drew closer, smug smirks on their faces.

Those were the two that led the entire army, both because of their renowned leadership and the fact that both Kage's resigned to watch the battle as had their opponent Kage's. Behind the pair was just about every clan leader in Konoha, all of them ready and willing to fight for their village but even they were nervous if this meeting turned into a full out battle. Seeing so many missing nin within the Rock and Cloud ranks would make any ninja nervous.

The two leaders of the armies stood with glares on their face as their enemy generals approached, one of them holding a thick scroll. They stopped a safe distance away, it would be foolish to draw closer and allow them a window to attack. The general holding the scroll threw it in a shallow arc to Neji, a dark grin on his face as he said, "one way out. Surrender."

Neji scowled and handed the scroll to Temari who calmly opened it and read from top to bottom. "It basically states that Konoha will lay down all of its arms and surrender all of its resources to Rock and Cloud. This includes Clan bloodlines and techniques. As you can see the fraction of the army we have gathered is enough to easily defeat half of yours," one of the generals said, waving his hand behind him calmly.

Neji's scowl deepened but he said, "and what would Konoha gain in this…treaty." The generals laughed lightly among their ranks, "aside from not being demolished by our army then they get one quarter of the profits of the raw materials. They also gain peace from Cloud and Rock, it is as simple as that." Neji's hands clenched and loosened in restrained rage, he just wanted to rush forward and fight until he breathed his last breath.

"Hyuga-sama," Temari spoke as she read over the contract, "it is iron clad but it's the best deal Konoha will get." "Do you have to live here? Do you have a bloodline that will be turned over? Do you have ANY stock in Konoha?" Neji asked his harsh whispers, that seemed to cross a line with Temari.

"I don't live here but my husband does and so does my little girl. I don't want this to escalate into a full blown war," Temari hissed with such venom that it gave Neji a chill down his spine. "Is there a limit to this offer?" Temari asked, glaring over the contract as the main general grinned, "one hour."

Both Temari and Neji swore internally, "that is an impossible time limit! We can not contact the Kage's for their consent over this treaty!" The generals laughed, "well then use your best instincts. Remember, if you refuse we have no choice but to go by force and you don't want that now do you?"

Neji looked to Temari, both of them had a grim look on their faces as they nodded silently to each other. They turned and opened their mouths to speak…

Without so much as the crunching of grass six figures appeared, all of them were covered in ink black cloaks as they faced the army of the Rock and Cloud. The one in the center was the tallest, they probably stood as tall if not taller than Neji did but with that cloak covering their form one couldn't see the body structure.

The one to their left was just a tad shorter but looked thinner and they carried themselves with more grace. The one to the leaders' right was shorter than the two but they radiated an aura of concentration and raw power that the other two didn't.

The figure on the far right end was shorter than the others but like the second tallest they held themselves with a very careful grace even under that huge cloak. Finally, on the far left were two cloaked figures that couldn't be taller than three feet tall but they seemed to be the most energetic. Both of them fidgeted and moved while the others stood still.

Suddenly the tallest one turned slightly, a single ocean blue eyes pieced the darkness as he asked, "why would you give up so easily. This is child's play." Instantly the two bundles of energy leapt in front of the tallest figure and he grasped the back of their cloaks, "are you ready?"

"Yep!" both yelled in tandem as if they were one. "Tentochi…" the largest figure said as he took a wide step toward the enemy armies, holding onto the smaller beings tightly. "GATSUGA!" the figures screamed excitedly as the largest threw them at a speed most ninja throw Kunai and Shuriken. Barely one second into their flight the two beings began to spin and spin until they had turned into two massive whirl winds of power, one sprouted flames while the other crackled with electricity.

The opposing generals were lucky they moved for if they had stayed and attempted to defend themselves they would find it to be near impossible. The two powerful beings raced through the ranks of the opposing army, tearing apart those who were unlucky enough to get caught in their path.

"Are you imitating statues or are you just happy to see me," the tallest figure asked with a heavy laugh as his ocean blue and sparkling gold eye stared at the frozen Hyuga and wind mistress gawking at him in disbelief. "I suggest moving the army while they're still stunned," the figure said as he turned away and face the figure to his right, both of them nodding the second they achieved eye contact.

Both of them faced the army, taking breaths so deep that the fronts of their cloaks billowed out with their chests. As the two swirling Gatsuga's veered left and away from the two tall figures so did the graceful beings vanish in a swirl of leaves. From the tallest figure two hands appeared from the ends of the cloak and formed a seal, one was a clawed flesh hand and the other was a metal clawed leather glove.

Suddenly the shorter figure let loose a massive blast of air, it spun and had the force of a level five tornado as the taller figure expelled a great torrent of fire into the swirling vortex. As the wind and the fire mixed it formed a gigantic cyclone of hell fire, throwing and severely burning any and all in it's way. It easily disbanded the opposing army and then the generals screamed for the attack to begin.

Neji turned swiftly, his senses being regained the moment the other general ordered a full assault. "Attack!" and that was when the forces of Konoha and Suna lurched forward, following the orders of their leaders and this new group of cloaked figures that were hopefully on their side.

* * *

From that point on there were no words other than this to explain it, all hell broke loose.

Ninja fought against ninja, jutsu went against jutsu, it was complete and utter destruction. One ninja would slay the other when another leapt over the defeated and killed the slayer. Poisoned blades made contact with bare skin, pushing its venom through the enemies' life blood. There was one thing that separated the armies though and that was the cloaked figures that fought for the good of Konoha.

The tallest of the brood easily defeated any ninja that came within his strike zone; it was no contest what so ever between him and any other ninja. Even some of the A ranked ninja were torn apart like tissue paper; he was just beyond any ninjas skill level. However, his counterpart was faring a tad bit worse then him.

They were still impressive on the battle field; they moved quickly and even commanded the elements without seals as if it were second nature. However as time wore on and the battle raged they were moving slower and slower, their chakra was lowering at an alarming rate. The ninja they currently battled saw that, it was his day to shine the figure supposed.

With a combination attack of Doton jutsu and powerful body strikes the cloaked figure dropped back, his body weakened from the pounding and the rapid loss of chakra. The ninja grinned menacingly as from their long sleeves sprung razor sharp blades, they were well prepared to finish this nuisance off and aid his comrades.

A flash of jet black and the glow of blood red orbs, that was what the figure saw and they had to smile. "It's been a while you immature idiot," a female voice spoke as a young woman stood, dusting her hands off with a slight smirk on her face. Despite her light smile and casual look she gave off a very serious aura, the aura of a ninja trained from birth.

She wore jet black ninja attire, all of it hand made for those of the Uchiha clan. Her raven black hair wasn't long and it wasn't short, but it was spiked up just oh so slightly as to make it lift off her head in layers. On the back of her black jacket was the Uchiha fan, the symbol her clan is famous for. Her eyes were a deep blood red with three tomoe in each eye, a sure sign of her blood line and the power she wields.

The cloaked figure laughed as he grasped the edges of his burnt cloak, it was now pretty much useless. "Well hello to you too Suzume," he said as he peeled away the cloak revealing a bright foxy grin and pale blue pupil-less eyes. He wore a dark orange shirt with a spiral decorating the back, his own clan symbol. On his legs were black ninja pants and black sandals, other than that and the cloak he used to wear that was all he had on himself. Well that and the five golden tails waving behind him.

* * *

In a blur of leaves they were there, it was the side ditches that held the most of them. Lying upon the ground was bodies, some breathing and some not. There was one thing they had in common; they were all of Konoha or Suna. All of them were allies and in the short time this battle had been fought they had all been struck down.

Some were merely injured, some were gravely hurt, and many others were dead. "Hitomi" said the taller figure, their very voice sounding graceful and confident. "We have work to do," the taller one said as she reached for the edges of her cloak. The smaller one nodded and repeated her predecessor's actions; in a blur they had removed their cloaks to reveal something magnificent.

The one called Hitomi was a girl, her body thin and obviously flexible as she followed the taller woman with an unearthly grace. Her hair was as white as a blizzard; it flowed down to her shoulders like a cascading waterfall of snow. She wore a loose fitting light grey out fit, holding close to her to avoid being caught on anything but loose enough to move freely with her natural elegance.

Perched on the sides of her head, where her ears would be, were two long pure white fox ears, they twitched and twisted listening for the sounds of a fading heart beat. Her face matched her body, graceful in it's simple purity and her eyes…they sparkled like two beautiful pearls. Trailing behind her body as she ran were four pure white tails.

The taller was even more beautiful than Hitomi was. Her body was a larger and more filled out version of Hitomi's, to any man about to die she was an angel upon this earth meant to guide them to the other world. She had the most stunning pale violet eyes anyone had ever seen, they were like the two most precious gems in the entire world.

She wore a darker purple outfit much like the one Hitomi wore only the sleeves were more flared out and they hid her hands easily. Her hair and her fox like ears were a dark indigo, with streaks of white running through the hair randomly. Waving behind her, much like Hitomi, were seven white and lavender striped tails.

The taller of the two stopped and looked to a ninja being slowly crushed by the bodies of his comrades. "H-help…" he said looking out into space with unfocused black eyes. The taller nodded and with one simple flick of her seven tails the deceased bodies covering the man were gone leaving his wounds to show their true nature.

Dotting his arms were Kunai and Shuriken, all of them glistened with poison. The taller one looked down at the man, his eyes were closed and he seemed to be sleeping but his breath was harsh and ragged as if he had just run from Konoha to Suna and back. The taller turned to Hitomi, nodding as the fox girl vanished in a whirl of leaves.

The taller one formed a hand seals with two slender hands, "Byakugan." With that chakra rushed to her eyes, turning the beautiful pale violet orbs into one of the most feared bloodlines in the ninja world. She looked into the mans body, through his skin and into his blood stream as she saw the poison work through his body.

She had encountered this before; it was not going to be a problem. After ripping out the weapons she grabbed the mans arms, avoiding the entry points completely she opened her mouth to reveal two fangs, both of them were small but they looked to rival a kunai in sharpness. She swiftly bit into the mans arm but he didn't respond, her magic was already working its way through his system.

The pervious wounds he had vanished as the woman held fast onto the mans arm with her teeth. Moments later the mans eyes fluttered open and he groaned in pain, "what the hell." Suddenly the woman pulled back, a few blue flames escaped her lips before she smiled lightly and vanished in a whirl of leaves.

The man was about to call to the woman but his eyes bugged out and he began a coughing fit so powerful he flipped onto his stomach and hacked like a cat with a fur ball. As he coughed and hacked he didn't noticed the saliva he spit began to smoke and burn the ground, it had been laced with the very poison that had been in his body. He was, in essence, throwing the poison up.

* * *

Hitomi ran along the edges of the battle, her eyes changed from the pure pearls to the bloodline of the Hyugas. Suddenly, literally out of the corner of her eye, she spotted a man lying on the battlefield that was still breathing. He was just injured and unconscious. She looked around nervously, then to the man on the battlefield. He pearly eyes darted around in apprehension before she vanished in a pure white blur, easily avoiding the battling ninja and criss-crossing jutsu she encountered.

It moments she reached the man, thankful that no ninja had noticed her enough to attack her. Her eyes caught movement and she grabbed the man before her; maybe she spoke to soon. She leapt away quickly just narrowly avoiding a massive blade that nearly claimed her life had she not seen it with her special eyes.

She turned and truly saw her opponent; it was a ninja of the Rock. He was a massive man, standing head and shoulders above the tallest cloaked man Hitomi had come with. He wore nothing but ninja pants and sandals; the rest was a leather strap for his sword with a metal plate claiming his allegiance. The man gave the girl a crooked smile and said, "I didn't know I'd be killing a Kitsune today. You know it's not every day you run into something like yourself; I think I'll savor this moment…ok I'm done!"

The ninja raised his massive sword; Hitomi moved into a very familiar position for any and all who knew of Juken. The ninja swung down with his blade and Hitomi rose her open palm to meet it but suddenly both of their attacks were stopped, standing between them was a ninja with shaggy silver hair and a smile on his face as he easily held Hitomi's wrist and the mans gigantic blade.

"Now, now, you shouldn't be picking on people weaker than yourself," the ninja said as he lightly tossed Hitomi's wrist aside and thrust the ninja's blade into the ground. Hitomi took her hand back with a look of soft indignation but it was nothing compared to the Rock ninja's blazing anger. "Hey runt!" the Rock ninja growled as he pulled his blade from the ground, "who are you to tell me what I can do!" The smaller ninja looked at him, his sparkling golden eyes showing past the shaggy silver mane that was his hair and said, "I'm sorry, I wasn't speaking to you."

The Rock ninja growled and raised his sword high but before he was able to swing his sword he keeled over holding his abdomen, it felt like he had been hit in the stomach with a boulder. "Temper, temper," the silver haired ninja said with a smile as the ninja crumbled to the ground in pain. He casually kicked the Rock ninja's head sending him into a Rock ninja several yards away.

"Now that, that is finished," the ninja said as he turned with a smile to Hitomi, his gloved hand held out as he said, "this probably isn't the time nor the place but hello my name is Onigiri Zaimaru. Yours is?" Hitomi blinked for a second then smiled lightly as she took his hand and shook it gently, all past offense that came with this ninja was gone, "Hitomi, Uzumaki Hitomi."

"Well Hitomi, Uzumaki Hitomi, I saw you came from the side lines. I suspect you're a medic so in that case," Zaimaru said as he formed several hands seals. In seconds they were flanked by four silver shimmering walls, walls made of coins. "Let me take you and your charge back to safety," Zaimaru said as he picked up the man Hitomi was carrying. Hitomi nodded and she led the way with Zaimaru's shield protecting them as they made a mad dash for the edge of the battlefield.

* * *

The tallest of the cloaked figures laughed as quickly attention was turned upon him, several ninja tried traps on him but it was all useless. He broke free and caused more havoc than any of them could ever hope to do. He laughed throughout the entire ordeal, no matter how many ninja were upon and no matter what jutsu was used him he laughed and easy batted them away as if they were nothing.

Suddenly he stopped laughing and he began to pull back, allowing the troves of ninja thirsting for his blood to follow. He kept leaping backward, just out of their reach as he did so. Suddenly he stopped and his hands flew out from his cloak forming a peculiar seal, "Kitsune Gokan."

It was if time itself stopped for the oncoming ninja, they were completely frozen. Their bodies were encased in ice so thick that not even a Katon jutsu could pierce it. The cloaked figure laughed and said, "I know you want to Sakura-chan!" Suddenly the earth rumbled and a fissure split the land in two. It raced for the frozen ninja and instantly it swallowed them up, never to be seen again.

The cloaked figure crossed his arms, a laugh erupted from him as he said, "well it's about damn time!" Suddenly a black blur raced by him, all he saw was a flash of red and it was over. The ninja that had been stalking the cloaked figure was quickly slain by the head of the Uchiha clan, Uchiha Sasuke.

"Once a dobe always a dobe," Sasuke said as he stood up and dusted himself off, his back facing the man in the cloak. "Oh come on! I've been gone how long and URK!" the man was suddenly drawn into a demonic strength choke hold. "You IDIOT!" Sakura ranted as she gave a noogie into the mans cloaked skull, "do you have ANY idea what had happened since you left?"

Suddenly she pulled back the cloak and the man looked up, a bright smile on his face so wide it closed his bright blue and golden eye. It was the only one visable seeing as the other was covered byaging bandages."On my end yes on yours…not so much!" Naruto laughed as Sakura nailed him again, "idiot." Sasuke sighed and turned around, his Sharingan blazing as he stared Naruto in the eye.

"Do you have anything to cure blindness?" Sasuke asked suddenly. Sakura let Naruto go and after stretching his neck a bit he nodded slowly, "I think so why?" Sasuke sighed and dropped the Sharingan; his normal eyes were as pale as the Hyuga's Byakugan. "Let's just say over using the eyes will cause some bad side effects," Sasuke said with a scowl.

"Well you're as to the point as ever Sasuke! No 'hey how you doing? Fine and you? Good, good, let's get some ramen!' And Sakura-chan! My you've gotten even stronger since we last met," Naruto said as he rubbed his neck. "Naruto…do you have any idea what you've missed," Sakura asked with a slight shaking of her head.

Naruto sighed and looked at the two with a small smile on his face, "do you have any idea what you've missed?" Suddenly a whirl of leaves by Naruto's side sent Sakura and Sasuke on alert but what appeared from it shocked both of them to the core. Standing by Naruto's side, his arm around her shoulders and her seven white and lavender tails swished behind her was, "Hinata…"

Naruto smiled and said, "oh and since you haven't met them I'd like to introduce the rest of the family." Naruto walked up with a near Cheshire Hinata by his side as they reached the crest of the hill they stood on, it gave a perfect view of the battlefield. "The twin tornados are the youngest, Arashi and Tsunade. By the gods they NEVER run out of energy," Naruto said as he pointed to the twin whirlwinds that had NOT STOPPED since the battle began.

"The little white medic helping the ninja on the side is my little Hitomi-chan, she's such a beautiful young lady," Naruto said as he pointed to the white Kitsune that was tending to the injure Konoha and Suna ninja. "And fighting with…is that Suzume? Wow, she certainly grew up. Well fighting with Suzume is my son Kyuubi," Naruto said with a raised eyebrow and a chuckle.

"Wow," Sakura said while Sasuke nodded, "Suzume-chan and your son would make a powerful team." Naruto laughed loudly along with Hinata who giggled lightly. "That wasn't the kind of fighting Naruto-kun meant," Hinata said in the midst of the laughter. Sakura looked out at the field along with Sasuke and both stared to laugh, indeed even after all the blood had been shed and all of the Rock and Cloud had been cleared out two ninja still remained. Both on the same side yet fighting again as they did when they were children, some things never change.

**_The End_**

Well there you go. Now we have come to the end. This is the be all end all of my Fic. As you see I have dropped hints of a sequal. Now, judging on reviews (and ideas) I might write one. I will be writing the extra chapter too, it will be under a seperate fic name when I get around to it. For now let's go with Q and A.

Q: Why did you kill Hinata!

A: I told you that I had an idea. No one picks up on my hints anymore! (The explanation might be in sequal...if it is made.)

Wow...for the end that was short. Well drop me reviews if you have ideas for a sequal or just random praise. It all works out for me. Thank you all very much for your kindness and I hope you have enjoyed this tale I wove, good night and good luck.


End file.
